Konoha's Prodigy
by IsaSaphira1804
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut sunset memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...Warn : fem!Naru...Chapter 29&30 [UPDATE] ARC SHIPPUDEN! SEMI-HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Pair : SasufemNaru slight! AllfemNaru (? Kasih saran ya?)

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart and strong!Naru, semi-Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

NB :

_**"Bijuu berbicara"**_

_"-telepati-"_

Chapter 1

.

.

Happy Reading~

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konohagakure no Sato terdapat banyak sekali shinobi-shinobi yang hebat. Kebanyakan shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha ini banyak dikenal di negara lain. Ada shinobi yang disegani lalu ada pula shinobi yang ditakuti, seperti contohnya shinobi yang disegani adalah Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama sementara shinobi yang ditakuti adalah Uchiha Madara.

Di jalanan yang ramai terdapat beberapa penjual makanan, pakaian, peralatan shinobi dan keperluan lainnya. Lalu ada pula seorang gadis berambut lurus nan panjang sebatas paha. Warna rambut gadis ini dominan pirang meskipun terdapat semburat warna merah sedikit jingga seperti warna _sunset_. Kedua matanya berwarna _sapphire blue_ layaknya langit musim panas yang indah.

Gadis itu memakai kimono tanpa lengan gaya blus yang berwarna orange dan ditutup dengan obi hitam di atas fishnet lengan pendek dengan celana pendek hitam dan sandal shinobi biru. (kayak pakaiannya kushina waktu sebelum genin). Ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Tampak gadis itu berlarian kesana kemari, mencoba menghindar dari sekelompok shinobi dan beberapa Anbu yang mencoba menangkapnya. Menangkapnya? Karena kejahilannya dan kenakalannya pasti.

"HEY! BERHENTI KAU BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

"Weee! Kalian tidak bisa menangkapku. Sini tangkap aku kalau kalian bisa" teriak gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Begitulah percakapan mereka terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya gadis itu sampai di Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian). Di hutan itu, ia langsung bersembunyi dan mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah berlarian tadi.

Setelah ia selesai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tidak sadar gadis itu tertidur disana. Tidur dengan tenang dikarenakan suasana hutan yang memang sunyi senyap ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus sehingga menyebabkan siapapun yang merasakannya merasa kantuk luar biasa.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE ON.

Naruto pun tidak masuk ke dalam mimpi tetapi malah masuk ke dalam mindscapenya. Di dalam mindscapenya ia terheran sendiri kenapa bisa ada di tempat seperti itu.

"Ini dimana eoh?"

"_**Ini dalam mindscapemu gaki"**_

"Siapa itu?"

"_**Ikutilah suaraku lalu kau akan bertemu dengan pemilik suara ini"**_

Naruto mencoba mengikuti ajakan suara misterius itu sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan jeruji besar dengan sebuah kertas segel di depan pintu penjara tersebut bertuliskan _'segel'_ dalam tulisan kanji. Didalamnya terdapat seekor rubah dengan ekornya yang berjumlah 9 bergerak liar kesana kemari.

"_**Grrrggggrrrrroooooaaaahhhh"**_ suara Kyuubi mengaum terdengar ke segala penjuru ruangan membuat Naruto sedikit takut

"Kau Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto takut-takut

"_**Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut gaki?"**_

"Sedikit tapi sekarang tidak"

"_**Tidak?"**_

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku takut denganmu. Bukankah kau sendiri terkurung?"

"_**Hm pandai benar kau ga-"**_

"Yo! Naru-chan sudah bertemu dengan Kurama rupanya" ucapan Kyuubi tidak diteruskan karena Kyuubi merasakan chakra yang sangat dikenalnya

"Eh? Kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap polos mereka bertiga

"Aku adalah Hagoromo atau biasa kalian panggil Rikudou Sennin lalu yang laki-laki ini adalah putraku Ashura sementara wanita ini adalah ibuku Kaguya Ootsustsuki" jelas Rikudou

"_**Hey! Pak Tua, lama tidak bertemu"**_ sapa Kurama dengan suaranya yang menggelegar

"OI! OI! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PAK TUA KURAMA? AKU BELUM SETUA ITU?!" hardiknya

"_**Hahaha. Ya ya terserah kau saja Pak Tua"**_

"Ahh! Tou-san kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan Naru-chan kau tahu?" ungkap Ashura sambil sedikit sweatdroped bersama Kaguya, sementara Naruto sudah sweatdroped ditempat dan Kurama hanya tertawa OOC sambil berguling-guling

"Ahh! Biarkan saja, Ashura. Jadi Hagoromo kita katakan dan latih sekarang bagaimana? Supaya tugas kita selesai" jawab Kaguya yang sedari tadi diam

"Baik kaa-san. Naru-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau punya kekuatan yang sanggup menghancurkan dunia?" tanya Rikudou

"Aku...aku akan...aku akan melindungi orang yang kusayangi"

"Apa benar seperti itu?" tanya Ashura

"Te-tentu saja Ashura nii"

"Hahaha. Hai hai, wakatteruyo"

"Kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kaguya

"Ya lebih cepat lebih baik" ujar Rikudou

Kemudian Ashura, Rikudou serta Kaguya meletakkan tangan kanan mereka di kening Naruto untuk memberikan semua kekuatan mereka. Setelah selesai mereka bertiga berjalan mundur sedikit.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Naru-chan?" tanya Kaguya

"Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar ditubuhku. Ini kekuatan apa Kaguya baa-chan?"

"Ini kekuatan kami bertiga. Ayo kita ke tempat lain Naru-chan" ajak Ashura

"Ashura nii kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk melatih semua kekuatanmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Rikudou

"Hai Rikudou jiji"

"Kurama?" panggil Rikudou

"_**Ya pak tua, ada apa?"**_

"Kau jaga tubuh asli Naru-chan oke? Lalu setelah ini kau harus berteman dengan Naru-chan bagaimana?"

"_**Aku memang akan melakukan itu pak tua, tenang saja"**_

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak perlu sebut aku _'pak tua'_ juga kan bisa? Ya sudah, jaa ne Kurama"

Rikudou pun menghilang dari tempat itu menuju tempat lain. Tempat dimana Kaguya dan Ashura sedang melatih Naruto.

3 tahun kemudian (waktu dalam mimpi).

Selama 3 tahun dalam mimpi itu Naruto terus dilatih oleh 3 orang legendaris itu. Dan kekuatan Naruto sudah sangat kuat bahkan melebihi kekuatan Kaguya Ootsutsuki sang Dewi Kelinci.

"Naru-chan?" panggil Kaguya

"Ya baa-chan"

"Kekuatanmu yang sekarang sudah sangat kuat kau tahu? Bahkan sudah bisa mengalahkanku. Ingatlah sesuatu ya?"

"Ingat apa baa-chan?"

"Kau ini gadis yang berhati mulia kau tahu? Ingatlah kekuatan ini tidak akan digunakan untuk membunuh temanmu sendiri. Gunakan untuk kebaikan dan juga jangan sampai jadi serakah setelah kau mempunyai kekuatan ini, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti baa-chan. Aku menyayangimu baa-chan"

"Ya aku tahu itu"

"Naru-chan?" panggil Ashura

"Ya Ashura nii?"

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini"

"Hm. Sudah waktunya ya? Baiklah Ashura nii, lain kali mampir-mampir bertemu denganku ya Ashura nii, Rikudou jiji, Kaguya baa-chan?"

"Ya, kami akan bertemu Naru-chan kalau bisa" jawab Rikudou sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya Naru-chan, Ashura nii punya hadiah untukmu"

"Hadiah apa nii-chan?"

"Hora! Ini adalah pedang yang terbuat dari chakraku sendiri, namanya adalah Akari no Tensa. Kau bisa menggunakannya kan Naru-chan? Oh ya kau akan menyimpannya dimana?"

"Tentu aku bisa nii-chan. Eumm...kalau soal menyimpannya, aku akan menyimpannya dalam tubuhku"

"Ehh? Dalam tubuhmu? Maksudnya?" tanya Ashura

"Ya nii-chan, Naru kan sudah master fuuinjutsu? Naru juga sudah bisa membuat segel penyimpan barang dalam tubuh penggunanya jadi Naru tidak butuh kantong ninja seperti kebanyakan shinobi lainnya"

"Pintar sekali sepertinya kepintaran tou-san mu menurun kepadamu eh Naru-chan" ujar Rikudou

"Ehh? Tou-chan? Tou-chan Naru siapa Rikudou jiji?"

"Setelah ini akan kuceritakan, kau akan kuberi hadiah Naru-chan, dekatkan dirimu padaku" Naruto sedikit mendekat ke arah Rikudou Sennin lalu Rikudou meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Naruto. Ternyata Rikudou Sennin memberinya sebuah mata legendaris Rinnengan.

"Whoa! Rikudou jiji, apa yang terjadi dengan mataku? Kenapa aku bisa melihat chakra Rikudou jiji?"

"Mata itu namanya Rinnengan. Mata milikku, aku mewariskannya padamu. Kau bisa menggunakannya bukan?"

"Ya tentu aku bisa jiji"

"Lalu hadiah terakhirmu Naru-chan" ujar Kaguya

"Hadiah terakhirmu adalah sini" Kaguya meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat...

Naruto melihat penampilannya yang tidak jauh beda dengan penampilan Kaguya, hanya saja Naruto sedikit lebih kecil. Naruto juga memiliki mata ketiga, mata ketiga ini ada di keningnya yang merupakan gabungan dari sharingan dan rinnengan. Sementara kedua matanya adalah byakugan.

"Aku percayakan keselamatan dunia padamu Naru-chan. Ingat untuk tidak serakah dengan kekuatan, jangan sombong dengan kekuatanmu ini dan gunakanlah untuk kebaikan. Oh ya kau ditunggu teman barumu Kurama Kyuubi lalu usahakan sembunyikan semua kekuatanmu ini ya? Cukup beritahu kekuatan standarmu saja bagaimana? Supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Lalu untuk rantai chakra unikmu yang seperti kaa-san mu, usahakan sembunyikan juga ya?"

"Kenapa baa-chan?"

"Karena rantai chakra itu adalah chakra yang sangat unik. Hanya 2 orang yang memilikinya yaitu kaa-san mu dan kau Naru-chan. Ingat-ingat pesan Kaguya baa-chan ya?" sambung Rikudou

"Baik jiji. Tapi bagaimana dengan cerita tou-chan dan kaa-chan Naru?" penampilan Naruto pun kembali seperti semula

"Nanti Kurama akan memberitahumu oke? Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi Naru-chan. Jaa ne" ujar mereka bertiga lalu menghilang ditelan cahaya putih yang sangat terang.

Sementara Naruto kembali di depan jeruji penjara Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang sudah menunggunya langsung melemparkan senyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"_**Ahh! Naru-chan, sudah selesai latihannya?"**_

"Sudah Kurama nii. Oh ya Kurama nii bisa mundur sedikit?"

"_**Mundur?"**_

"Ya. Aku akan menghancurkan segelnya Kurama nii. Cepat"

"_**Hai hai"**_

Setelah Kurama mundur sedikit, Naruto langsung mengerahkan kekuatannya pada segel itu dan setelah beberapa saat terjadilah...BLARR. segel itu terlepas seketika dan keluarlah dua sosok yang berbeda. Mereka adalah Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kyaaa! Minato, Naru-chan sangat cantik ttebane!" ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Minato

"Kushina, bagaimana kita bisa keluar bersama? Bukankah chakra kita sedikit berbeda?"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi ttebane. Naru-chan, ayo peluk kaa-chan mu"

"Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Ini benar kalian?"

"Hai" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum sementara Minato yang mendengar suara Naruto juga ikut tersenyum meninggalkan kebingungan

Naruto langsung berlari menerjang Kushina dan Kushina langsung memeluk erat Naruto. Minato juga memeluk keluarga kecilnya yang ia impikan. Sementara Kurama hanya tersenyum melihat yang terjadi di depannya.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu ttebayo."

"Ya Naru-chan. Gomen, karena kami tidak bisa berada disampingmu oke?" tanya Minato

"Hai aku mengerti tou-chan"

"Eumm...aku lihat sepertinya kau dengan Kyuubi sudah berteman ya?" tanya Kushina

"Ya begitulah, tapi sebelum i-"

"_**Itu tidak perlu gaki. Kau tidak perlu menarik chakraku dan bertarung denganku karena pak tua itu sudah menggabungkan chakramu dengan chakraku jadi tidak perlu penggabungan lagi"**_

"Oh! Souka"

"Jadi Naru-chan, kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi di malam saat kau lahir?" tanya Kushina

"Ya aku mau kaa-chan"

"Baiklah..." (time skip aja oke? Kan udah tahu ceritanye begimana hehe :D peace... ._.v)

.

.

Isa_Saphira1804

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada di sofa kantor hokage. Terlihat di depannya terdapat Sandaime Hokage –kakek angkatnya- sedang mengerjakan tugas seperti biasanya.

"Naru-chan? Sudah bangun dari tidurmu?"

"Ya Sandaime jiji. Oh ya, siapa yang membawaku kesini? Seingatku, aku tertidur di Hutan Kematian"

"Itu salah satu Anbu kepercayaanku."

"Souka. Eum...jiji, Naru mau pulang bolehkan?"

"Baiklah, lagipula sekarang sudah sore"

"Hai. Jaa ne"

Naruto berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage itu menuju apartementnya. Sebelum mencapai apartementnya, ia sampai di danau yang seluruh airnya berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Warna matahari tenggelam.

Disana Naruto larut dalam keindahan matahari yang perlahan semakin tenggelam. Dengan perlahan pula kedua iris _sapphire blue_ nya menangkap siluet seorang bocah laki-laki tengah duduk diam tanpa ekspresi di tepi danau dengan pakaiannya berwarna biru dengan lambang kipas dibelakangnya. (pasti pada tau pan?)

Perlahan Naruto melihat ke arah matahari tenggelam dan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus berjalan menuju bocah emo tadi. Dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara akhirnya ia berada disamping bocah tadi dan duduk disampingnya.

Bocah Uchiha tadi yang merasakan seseorang berada disampingnya hanya melirik sebentar lalu melihat ke arah matahari. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut sambil membiarkan angin sore menerbangkan surai _sunset_ miliknya.

"Kau suka matahari tenggelam?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya

Bocah tadi langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, memandangnya lekat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sementara yang ditatap mengabaikannya.

"Hn" jawab Uchiha bungsu

"Namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

"Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat

"Hai. Namikaze karena itu marga tou-chan, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou. Sebaiknya kau sembunyikan identitasku kepada semua orang Sasuke-kun"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Tentu harus karena jika kau memberitahukannya maka Konoha akan diserang negara elemental lain dan aku akan dibunuh"

Lalu setelah jawaban Naruto tadi tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Sasuke diam menatap matahari yang tinggal sedikit lagi tenggelam sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau masih dendam dengan nii-chanmu eh Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto sementara yang ditanya tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu dan langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto

"Kau tahu?"

"Terlihat dari matamu Sasuke-kun. Aku sarankan jangan langsung membenci nii-chanmu sebelum kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya"

"Mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Dari kejadian pembantaian klanmu oleh nii-chanmu itu, banyak sekali rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui. Jadi jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau itu adalah uji coba kekuatan baru nii-chanmu"

"Kau mengetahui rahasia itu?"

"Sedikit karena aku diberitahu tou-chan dan kaa-chan"

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Naruto terdiam karena Sasuke tidak menjawab sementara Sasuke terdiam karena memikirkan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Apa angin menyenangkan Sasuke-kun?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lembab dan dingin. Orang-orang menangis di malam seperti ini" ucap Naruto pelan ketika matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya dan menyisakan Naruto serta Sasuke yang masih duduk berdampingan

"Kau juga Naru...emm...maksudku Naru-chan?"

"Eumm mou...kau benar sekali Sasuke-kun" angguk Naruto

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau jadi teman pertamaku?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut

Sasuke yang melihat senyum Naruto sedikit merona. Tapi kemudian ia mengatur wajahnya lagi supaya tidak terlihat merona. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, aku adalah teman pertamamu Naru-chan. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku eh? Kau bulan apa?"

"Eum...kalau itu, aku Oktober"

"Souka. Kalau aku 3 bulan lebih dulu darimu. Lalu kau tidak pulang Naru-chan?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama bagaimana?"

"Hai hai. Oh ya kau tidak makan malam dulu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm entahlah"

"Ikut aku" sambil menarik tangan Sasuke

Setelahnya Naruto dan Sasuke terus bersama bahkan Sandaime Hokage menyetujui keinginan cucu angkatnya –Naruto- supaya Sasuke bisa tinggal bersamanya sehingga mereka tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

Isa_Saphira1804

.

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun lebih dulu dari Sasuke dan segera mandi lalu memakai pakaian khasnya dan memasak sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke. Benar-benar tipe istri idaman. Kemudian saat Naruto tengah menata sarapannya, Sasuke pun terbangun dalam keadaan sudah mandi.

"Wah! Kau memasak ini semua Naru-chan?"

"Ya begitulah Suke-kun. Memangnya kenapa?" sambil tetap menata makanannya

"Benar-benar tipe istri idaman. Benarkan istriku Uchiha Naruto?" goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat pipi Naruto merona

"Kau? Benar-benar menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan yang lumayan di bagian namanya. Terlihat surai _sunset_ milik Naruto berkibar di belakang seperti ekor Kyuubi membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik.

"Baik baik, gomen gomen Naru-chan. Lalu selanjutnya kita mau apa?"

"Entahlah. Kita latihan saja bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus Naru-chan"

TBC.

Nah lho? TBC yang sangat aneh menurutku. Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus ga? Ini fanfic pertamaku yang bertemakan Naruto karena sebelum itu aku ga pernah bikin yang seperti ini. Gomen gomen kalau ada typo ne?

Oh ya menurut kalian pairingnya itu lebih baik SasuNaru atau GaaNaru atau pair lainnya? Aku masih bingung bagian itu. Dimohon reviewnya ya senior-senior disini? Isa masih newbie soal fanfic Naruto.

Isa Saphire Sign Out dulu ya? Jaa ne ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 2

.

.

Happy Reading~

Selama beberapa hari ini juga Naruto dan Sasuke berlatih bersama di Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian). Dan selama itu pulalah, kekuatan Sasuke berkembang pesat dengan bantuan _'latihan'_ keras dari Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, dia saat ini sudah melampui sang Usagi no kami Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Naruto masih saja berlatih sambil mengembangkan jutsu-jutsu dasar yang telah diajarkan Kaguya padanya. Sehingga kekuatan-kekuatan baru Naruto sekarang lebih mengerikan dari sang Usagi no kami.

Naruto sendiri juga berlatih tetapi di tempat yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Dia sendiri berlatih untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kakaknya –Kurama- tanpa kehilangan kendali. Sehingga nantinya ia tidak menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Tentu latihannya tidak semudah kelihatannya. Tentu sebelumnya ia sudah membuat kekkai yang kuat supaya kekuatan Kyuubi tidak dapat dirasakan oleh penduduk desa apalagi Sandaime Hokage maupun para Anbu dan shinobi-shinobi lainnya. Bisa bahaya tentunya.

Saat ini ia tengah terduduk lemas dengan nafas yang tinggal satu-dua. Ia sudah mencoba berkali-kali. Kini dia mengingat latihan yang baru saja ia lakukan, mencoba mencari apa yang salah dari caranya latihan sehingga ia kesulitan untuk menyelesaikan tahap akhirnya.

'_Ne, Kurama nii-chan, sebenarnya apa yang salah sih? Waktu tahap pertama dan kedua, aku sudah berhasil melakukannya. Lalu, kenapa yang terakhir sangat sulit?'_

"_**Yah, memang begitu, Naru-chan. Tapi tetaplah berusaha"**_

'_Kalau yang itu, tidak perlu diberitahu, nii-chan. Jadi, setelah mengingat latihan tadi, apa yang salah dari latihanku, nii-chan?'_

"_**Hmm...jika diingat lagi, kesalahanmu mungkin...kurang fokus saja, Naru-chan. Bukannya kau sendiri sudah berhasil yang sbeelumnya karena fokus bukan?"**_

'_Aku tahu itu, nii-chan'_

"_**Baiklah, kalau begini saja, bagaimana?"**_

'_Maksudnya, nii-chan?'_

"_**Ikuti saja instruksiku, Naru-chan. Coba lakukan latihan tahap pertamamu"**_

'_Ha'i'_

Naruto bangun dari istirahatnya, lalu memasang kuda-kudanya. Dengan tenang dan fokus ia mencoba mengeluarkan chakra merah milik kakaknya –Kurama- itu. Secara perlahan dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus chakra merah itu sementara di pantatnya membentuk 3 ekor dan di atas membentuk telinga rubah.

'_Aku berhasil, nii-chan. Setelah itu, apa lagi, nii-chan?'_

"_**Lakukan tahap kedua, Naru-chan. Ingatlah untuk tetap konsentrasi dan fokus! Jangan hiraukan bisikan-bisikan kebencian dan amarah yang mulai memasuki pikiranmu!"**_

'_Aku mengerti, nii-chan'_

Setelah itu, chakra merah yang seperti air itu mulai berubah menjadi merah-kehitaman seiring ekornya yang terbentuk dari 3 hingga kini menjadi 8 ekor. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai terbungkus chakra merah-kehitaman itu, tentu saja tidak menyakitinya karena ia sudah berhasil mengalahkan kebencian yang ada pada kakaknya itu.

'_Aku berhasil, nii-chan. Lalu, apa lagi?'_

"_**Tahap akhir ini, coba bayangkan bentukku dalam pikiranmu"**_

'_Lalu setelah berhasil menangkap gambarmu, nii-chan?'_

"_**Bayangkan lagi kalau bentukku yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Setelah itu, alirkan seluruh chakraku secara perlahan hingga membentuk sepertiku. Ingat lagi, Naru-chan! Jangan hiraukan bisikan-bisikan itu!"**_

'_Aku mengerti, nii-chan!'_

Naruto sendiri mulai membayangkan kakaknya lalu mulai mengalirkan seluruh chakra kakaknya sambil tetap fokus dan konsentrasi. Secara perlahan, tubuhnya yang terselimuti chakra merah-kehitaman itu berubah secara perlahan membentuk rambut-rambut orange seperti milik kakaknya. Ekornya bertambah menjadi 9 lalu POOFT! Naruto telah berhasil berubah menjadi kakaknya di dunia nyata dengan bantuan kakaknya, tentu dengan ukuran raksasanya. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikannya jadi ia tidak akan kesakitan lagi ketika akan berubah menjadi kakaknya.

'_Aku berhasil, nii-chan! Yeay!'_

"_**Selamat untuk keberhasilanmu, Naru-chan! Tapi ingat, jangan menggunakannya terlalu sering oke? Nanti kita akan dicurigai oleh orang-orang bodoh itu"**_

'_Ha'i, aku mengerti, nii-chan!'_

"_**Istirahatlah! Sudah sore, setelah ini kita pulang, ajak sekalian Uchiha itu"**_

'_Hm...aku tahu itu'_

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di salah satu sudut Shi no Mori, terdapat bocah berambut hitam-kebiruan ngos-ngosan kelelahan karena kontrol chakra adalah yang tersulit pikirnya. Dari arah lain, Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke tengah duduk sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon disana sementara Naruto menghampirinya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Kau baik Suke?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di kepala Sasuke (cieee...so sweet)

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil meminum air yang dipersiapkan Naruto padanya

"Hari sudah sore Suke, kita pulang saja bagaimana?" tawar Naruto

"Ha'i ayo Naru-chan, kita pulang" ujar Sasuke menyetujui Naruto sambil menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Naruto

BLUSH. Wajah Naruto merona hebat ketika merasa tangan kanannya digenggam lembut oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Uchiha bungsu? Tentu saja Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Sementara jantung Naruto sudah serasa meledak dan Kurama hanya tertawa guling-guling melihat tingkah hostnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa jantungku jadi menggila ketika Sasuke menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?'_ batin Naruto.

'_**Hahaha Naru-chan, Naru-chan. Itu artinya kau menyukai Uchiha itu baka gaki. Hahaha'**_

'_Diam kau, purball!'_

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju apartement mereka. Dan tanpa sadar mereka sampai di danau –tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu-. Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti sesaat untuk melihat _sunset_. Angin dingin malam mulai berhembus disekitar mereka.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam semenjak keluar dari Shi no Mori. Hingga mereka merasa diawasi oleh beberapa orang. Mereka hanya diam saja dan tidak memperdulikannya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Keluarlah. Kami tahu kalian mengikuti kami" ujar Sasuke

Syuut. Syuut. Syuut.

3 orang Anbu Ne datang menghadang Sasuke dan Naruto. 3 Anbu Ne itu tampak siaga di hadapan mereka. Sementara Sasuke memandang datar dan Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Ada perlu apa tuan Anbu?" tanya Naruto

"Kami kemari untuk membawamu kepada Danzo-sama, Kyuubi"

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu karena kau memiliki kekkei genkai Uzumaki"

"Kekkei genkai?" beo Naruto sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya tampak bingung

"Tak perlu banyak bicara Kyuubi. Cepat kemari se-"

CRASSH. CRIIING. Dari punggung Naruto keluarlah rantai chakra berwarna silver yang mengikat 3 Anbu Ne dengan kuat sementara Sasuke telah siap dengan pedang Kurai No Tensa di punggungnya sambil tersenyum sadis melihat 3 Anbu Ne yang tengah terjerat rantai chakra milik Naruto. Pedang milik Sasuke pun mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang mengerikan, membuat Anbu tadi sedikit ketakutan.

"Enaknya kita apakan mereka Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menyeringai sadis

"Emm...lebih baik kita cincang saja Suke. Lalu, kita berikan potongan tubuh mereka kepada Kurama Kyuubi. Hihihi" jawab Naruto dengan childish-nya, sementara 3 Anbu Ne yang mendengarnya hanya terpaku

"Ide yang sangat brilian Naru-chan. Aku mulai?"

"Silahkan saja"

Dengan begitu, percakapan sadis yang tak pantas dibicarakan mereka berdua terhenti karena Sasuke telah membantai 3 orang Anbu Ne tersebut. Sementara sang pelaku hanya menatap datar mayat Anbu itu dan rantai chakra milik Naruto telah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Naru-chan, bersihkan area. Kita tidak ingin sampai diketahui oleh Sandaime-sama bukan?"

"Ya tentu saja Suke. Ini sudah jadi _tugasku_" ujar Naruto sambil menekan bagian kata _tugasku_ bermaksud menyindir Sasuke sementara yang disindir hanya tersenyum gugup karena rambut Naruto telah berkibar di belakang tubuh Naruto

"**Doton : Enge no Jutsu**" ujar Naruto setelah selesai merapal handseal dengan cepat

Mayat 3 Anbu Ne itu langsung menghilang seakan ditelan Bumi. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalis senyuman manis pula.

"Nah ayo kita pulang Suke"

"Ya ayo Na-"

Belum selesai ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba datanglah (lagi) seorang Anbu dengan topeng anjing. Kalau yang tadi adalah Anbu Ne maka yang sekarang adalah Anbu dari Konoha. Anbu bawahan Hokage.

"Ada apa Kakashi nii?" tanya Naruto

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, aku cukup akrab dengannya. Dia yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun, Sandaime jiji yang menyuruhnya"

"Ekhem"

"Oh? Ada apa Kakashi nii?"

"Kalian dipanggil Hokage-sama Naru-chan, Sasuke"

"Baik nii, kami akan kesana" sementara Kakashi hanya mengangguk kemudian POFT, Kakashi telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ayo, kita tidak jadi pulang. Kita ke Sandaime jiji dulu"

"Hn"

"Jangan gunakan kata ambigu itu Sasuke" ancam Naruto

"Ha'i ha'i gomen"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pergi dengan hiraishin milik Naruto dengan meninggalkan sedikit percikan kuning. Karena sebelumnya memang Naruto telah menandai segel hiraishin di kantor Hokage.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Kantor Hokage.

Percikan kuning terlihat walaupun sedikit di depan kantor Hokage. Disana menampakkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah sampai meskipun tidak di dalam kantor Hokage.

"Kenapa tidak langsung di dalam Naru-chan?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot Suke? Kalau kita hiraishin langsung di dalam kantor jiji. Nanti jadinya aku malah direpotkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menuntut dari jiji. Kau ini?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh Naru-chan?"

"Entah. Aku kan hanya bertanya kau ini bodoh atau idiot? Tapi ternyata kau bodoh ya Suke? Tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Kau kira aku tidak berpikir dulu sebelum menggunakan hiraishin"

"Haaah baik baik. Ayo segera masuk ke dalam lalu pulang"

"Hn"

"Jangan tiru trademark-ku"

"Sesukaku" ujar Naruto cuek kemudian masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah masamnya dan ada perempatan (?) didahinya. Ya, begitulah Sasuke yang sekarang. Mulai bertingkah di luar Uchiha atau OOC ketika ia sudah bersama Naruto. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage menyusul Naruto.

'_Dasar'_ batin Sasuke

Ketika sudah di dalam, dapat dilihat bahwa Naruto tengah berdiri santai bersama Sasuke. Sementara Sandaime Hokage menatap sedikit tajam kepada keduanya.

"Ada apa jiji?" tanya Naruto

"Kau masih bisa tanya _'ada apa jiji'_ setelah kau baru saja diserang Anbu sialan milik Danzo-teme itu Naru-chan?" tanya Sandaime Hokage dengan nada yang manis, err...lebih tepatnya nada mengerikan

"Eh...ano...eumm...etto...hehehe. Seperti kau tidak tahu Naru saja."

"Kalian berdua, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Bisa saja. Mula-mula Naru dan Suke sedang latihan di Shi no Mori lalu selesai latihan Naru dan Suke berniat pulang tapi dihadang 3 Anbu Ne tadi. Setelah itu, 3 Anbu tadi mati dibunuh seseorang yang menolong kami, lalu Kakashi nii datang menyuruh kami bertemu dengan jiji. Ne Suke?"

"Hn"

"Apa tidak ada yang lain? Apa kalian tahu siapa yang menolong kalian?"

"Tidak ada. Untuk penolong tadi, kami tidak tahu jiji. Dia memakai topeng jadi tidak lihat wajahnya"

"Souka"

"Eumm...jadi apa ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan jiji?"

"Tentu ada. Besok ada upacara pembukaan academy di tahun ajaran kali ini, kalian sudah kudaftarkan. Apa tidak apa?"

"Tentu jiji. Malahan kami tadi mau menanyakan itu"

"Ya sudah. Kalian pulanglah lalu istirahat, besok jangan sampai terlambat ya? Jam 7 pagi"

"Baik jiji / Hn"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kantor Hokage. Setelah mereka di luar, mereka kembali menggunakan hiraishin menuju apartement mereka.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi harinya, terlihat Naruto yang tengah memakai orange kimono seperti blus lengan panjang hingga menutupi jari-jarinya dengan bordir perbatasan hitam, diselenggarakan ditutup dengan obi hitam, rok hitam pendek dengan sedikit corak api berwarna orange di bagian bawah dan kaus kaki hitam yang berhenti di pahanya dan sandal standar shinobi hitam. Tak lupa dengan surai _sunset_-nya yang dibiarkan terurai sebatas pahanya dan pastinya memakai celana hitam pendek supaya tidak terlihat ketika Naruto bergerak.

Naruto yang saat ini tengah menata masakannya di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Sasuke dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna biru dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya serta celana selutut (kayak pakaiannya Sasuke pas di academy).

"Kau memasak lagi Naru-chan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita harus selalu sarapan Suke-kun, supaya kita lebih bertenaga"

"Hn"

Naruto dan Sasuke memulai ritual tiap paginya. Mereka memulai sarapannya dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang berbicara sampai sekarang ini. Sampai akhirnya...

"Kau merubah penampilanmu Naru-chan?"

"Kau baru mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya daritadi aku juga mengetahuinya hanya saja baru ini aku mengatakannya padamu"

"Souka. Aku memang memutuskan merubah penampilanku, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Aneh? Justru tidak Naru-chan, kau terlihat sangat cantik dan manis" jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda

BLUSH. Wajah Naruto memerah semerah tomat karena dipuji Sasuke. Sementara detak jantungnya sudah menggila.

"Bahkan kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang karena wajahmu semerah tomat"

"_**Jangan menggoda host-ku Uchiha"**_ jawab Naruto yang dikendalikan Kyuubi, Sasuke yang mendengar perubahan suara Naruto langsung terkejut bukan main

"Kau? Kyuubi?"

"_**Ya. Ingat lagi, jangan menggoda host-ku seperti tadi tapi jika kau ingin menggodanya, sebaiknya lebih dari yang tadi. Kau tahu? Aku suka dengan wajahnya ketika memerah, benar-benar manis"**_ ujar Kurama memberi saran

"Hn? Baik baik Kyuubi, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya Suke-kun" jawab Naruto yang kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya

"Kenapa? Sesukaku bukan?"

"Sesukamu katamu hm? Jika kau melakukannya maka aku akan mengikatmu dengan chakraku" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang manis sementara rambut panjang Naruto telah memecah menjadi 9 dan melambai liar layaknya ekor Kyuubi

"Ha'i. Kau seperti Kyuubi Naru-chan" jawab Sasuke takut-takut

"Aku memang Kyuubi Suke-kun"

"UHUK" Sasuke langsung tersedak ketika minum air

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'aku memang Kyuubi'_ huh?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, aku memang Kyuubi. Bisa dikatakan aku bukan manusia seutuhnya tetapi aku adalah manusia setengah Bijuu. Saat ini aku sudah mencapai tahap sinkron dengan Kurama nii jadi aku bisa berubah menjadi Bijuu dalam wujud manusia"

"Dalam wujud manusia?" beo Sasuke

"Ya, dalam wujud manusia"

"Maksudmu telingamu bisa berubah jadi telinga rubah kemudian bagian belakangmu kau memiliki ekor berjumlah 9?"

"Ya. Itu terjadi ketika aku menginginkannya atau aku sedang dikendalikan seseorang atau ketika aku tidak bisa menahan chakra Bijuu itu keluar"

"Menahan chakra Bijuu?"

"Ya, kadang kala chakra Bijuu itu bisa keluar dengan level yang sangat besar sementara secara fisik tentu aku masih tidak bisa menahannya. Dan ketika aku tidak bisa menahannya, telinga rubah serta 9 ekor rubahku akan muncul"

Mereka terus saja berbicara mengenai topik Bijuu sambil membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan tidak menyadari jika sekarang sudah pukul 6.45 (waktu Konoha). Tak lama kemudian...

"UWAHHH! SASUKE?! KITA TERLAMBAT BODOH, HORA SEKARANG JAM 6.45. CEPAT KITA BERANGKAT!" teriak Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke lalu hiraishin menuju academy

"Hn"

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Academy.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun sudah sampai di academy dan sedang meredakan nafas memburu mereka. Mereka pun memasuki halaman academy sambil tetap meredakan nafas memburu mereka. Banyak yang menatap mereka karena ketampanan Sasuke dan kecantikan Naruto.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang mereka sedang melihat ke arah kita Suke-kun?"

"Tentu mereka sedang menatap ke arah kita Naru-chan. Kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai ini Suke-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi dari sini?" bisik Naruto

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjawab bisikan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja suasana disekitarnya yang sempat hening itu mendadak ramai.

"KYAAAA...SASUKE-KUN!" teriak para FansGirl Sasuke

"WAHHH...KIREI...NARUTO-CHAN!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan Suke-kun?" desis Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke dan selanjutnya Naruto serta Sasuke menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan tiba di salah satu kelas untuk murid baru

"Hah...hah...hah...kita lolos Suke-kun"

"Kau benar Naru-chan"

"Kita akan ikut upacara pembukaan?"

"Hn"

"Sepertinya sudah mau dimulai, ikouyo" jawab Naruto kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju halaman academy.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Setelah upacara pembukaan academy tadi, para murid baru ini langsung dibawa oleh sensei mereka menuju kelas masing-masing. Tampaknya keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang ternyata sekelas.

Saat mereka memasuki kelas mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk dan mendudukinya. Kelas sedang ramai kala itu, namun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berbicara apapun. Entah apa yang difikirkan mereka. Kemudian salah satu murid baru itu datang mendatangi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hey" panggil anak tersebut

"Ehh?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap bingung ke arah anak tadi

"Kenalkan aku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Dan kau nona?" tanya Kiba dengan tangan yang hendak bersalaman

Tangan kanan Naruto menyambut salam Kiba dan menggenggamnya. Naruto pun tersenyum lembut sambil melihat Kiba. Membuat Kiba dan beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya yang melihat senyuman itu sedikit memerah.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Kiba-kun"

"Lalu yang di sebelahmu itu siapa Naru-chan?"

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke sedang melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman academy itu. Melihat itu Naruto sedikit menyenggol Sasuke dengan siku tangan kirinya. Sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau jawab pertanyaan Kiba-kun, Suke-kun"

"Kiba-kun?" beo Sasuke sambil mengangkat satu alisnya

"Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba dan ini adalah teman sekaligus partnerku Akamaru, salam kenal. Lalu namamu siapa?" potong Kiba

"Tidak sopan. Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hehehe. Lalu yang memakai kaca mata dan penampilannya sedikit aneh itu namanya Shino, Aburame Shino. Lalu ya-"

"Aku Chouji, Akimichi Chouji" potong Chouji sambil memakan snacknya daritadi

"Lalu yang tertidur itu adalah Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Yang berambut pink itu Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Yang berambut pirang pucat itu adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Yang berambut indigo itu adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Salam kenal semuanya" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"Hey! Kau Chouji, kau memotong ucapanku"

"Biarkan saja"

"Ahehehe sudah sudah Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun tidak perlu ribut" lerai Naruto

"Sudah jangan diurusi Naru-chan" bisik Sasuke

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau masih tetap ingin melerai mereka, sebaiknya gunakan yang biasa kau gunakan padaku"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Pertengkaran Kiba dan Chouji semakin berlanjut sementara yang lainnya hanya menontonnya tanpa ada yang berniat menghentikan keduanya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke juga saling berargumen dengan nada berbisik.

Sampai akhirnya, wali kelas mereka Iruka, Umino Iruka datang namun para muris baru itu tidak menyadarinya dan masih saja menikmati pertengkaran Kiba dan Chouji. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah selesai berargumen dan duduk manis ketika guru mereka datang.

Karena keduanya tidak berhenti juga dan Iruka hanya cengo melihat pemandangan kelasnya yang baru, Naruto langsung bangkit dengan rambutnya menyerupai 9 ekor Kyuubi berkibar di belakangnya. Naruto berjalan menuju Kiba dan Chouji dengan aura yang mengerikan.

"Hentikan Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun! Kalian tidak lihat sensei sudah datang" desis Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan pada perkataannya membuat yang lain bergidik ngeri lalu kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Sementara Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula disamping Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Iruka.

'_Dia sama seperti Kushina-sama'_ pikir Iruka sambil bergidik ketika melihat adegan tadi

'_Akhirnya keluar juga. Siapapun tidak akan tahan jika Naru-chan sudah dalam mode seperti itu, bahkan Uchiha sekalipun'_ batin Sasuke

"Baik. Perkenalkan saya adalah Umino Iruka, kalian bisa memanggilku Iruka sensei. Saya adalah wali kelas kalian selama ke depannya. Baiklah, sebelum mulai pelajaran kita. Sebaiknya kalian semua memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Dimulai dari nama, hal yang disukai, hal yang tidak disukai, hobi dan cita-cita. Yang pertama saya panggil silahkan maju kemudian memperkenalkan diri kalian..."

.

.

TIME SKIP

.

.

Hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu telah selesai memperkenalkan diri mereka terkecuali pada Sasuke dan Naruto karena nama mereka belum dipanggil.

"Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke" lanjut Iruka

Sasuke merangsek maju ke depan bermaksud memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang kusukai masakan Naru-chan utamanya yang berbahan tomat, hal yang tidak kusuka itu kesendirian, hobi berlatih dengan Naru-chan dan membuat kreasi jutsu baru, cita-cita...membangun kembali klan Uchiha dan membawa kembali baka-aniki" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan dan nada yang terlampau datar

"Baik, kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu Sasuke. Yang terakhir adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya sementara Naruto berjalan ke arah sebaliknya menuju ke depan.

"Baik Iruka sensei. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hal yang kusukai itu mengganggu purrbal, hal yang tidak kusuka itu kesendirian, hobi berlatih sambil membuat kreasi jutsu baru dengan Suke-kun dan memasak, cita-cita...membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi serta mewujudkan impian tou-chan dan kaa-chan"

Sementara murid lain pun sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke sehingga ada beberapa anak yang mulai bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya Sakura-chan, kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Hobimu dengan Sasuke-kun sama serta maksudnya yang disukai Sasuke-kun adalah masakan Naru-chan itu apa?"

"Itu karena aku sering berlatih dengan Suke-kun. Kalau soal makanan itu, karena memang Suke-kun sering memakan masakanku. Disamping karena kita tinggal bersama"

JDERR. Petir menyambar di siang bolong para FG dadakan Sasuke. Mereka seakan tidak terima ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Sudah sudah anak-anak, tidak perlu dibahas lagi mengenai Naruto yang serumah dengan Sasuke. Itu juga sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Sandaime-sama. Baik kau boleh duduk Naruto. Selanjutnya kita akan..."

Berlanjutlah teori membosankan menurut para murid itu. Sepertinya hal yang paling mereka benci –yaitu mendengarkan- akan selalu mereka terima mulai hari ini.

TBC.

**Arigatou Gozaimahita kepada review-san^^. Hountou ni arigatou borutosatan, , .9, derycutes, .94, zadita uchiha, uzumaki raito, Aiko Michisige, Nanase Akira, UzumakiDesy, Guest, Yami, namikaze lucy, .**

**Balasan Review cekidot=**

**borutosatan = souka? SasuFemNaru atau GaaFemNaru? Oke, isa bakal bikin yang begituan entar tapi kita lihat seiring berjalannya waktu (ceilah bahasanya itu cek iya nya wkwkwk :D)**

** = oke oke bakalan lanjut ko' ****. Ini udah dilanjut di chapter 2 hehe :D**

** .9 = oke, diusahain di chapter 3 bakal update kilat dan gomen kalo chapter 2 ini updatenya lama hehe :D**

**derycutes = WUAHAHAHA :D sama kayak ane dong situ hihi :P. Entar isa usahain di kilatin deh**

** .94 = SasuFemNaru? Oke, isa pikirin lagi masalah pairing. Genre humor garing? Isa usahain ga garing garing amat humornya haha :D**

**zadita uchiha = oke SasuNaru slight GaaNaru, Isa usahain. Tambahan word? Tenang aja pasti ditambahin seiring berjalannya cerita. Update kilat? Bakalan diusahain di chapter selanjutnya^^**

**uzumaki raito = arigato reviewnya raito-san ^^. Untuk Naru-chan selalu memakai pakaian kaguya? Nggaklah. Hanya disaat tertentu saja. Tapi beberapa alur cerita ada yang diubah jadi pada alur yang diubah itu Naru-chan bakalan All Out kekuatannya seperti Kaguya beserta penampilannya (Naru-chan : Hontou ni Isa-chan?, Isa-chan : Hn, Naru-chan : JANGAN GUNAKAN KATA AMBIGU ITU, SIALAN!, Isa-chan : G-go-gomen Naru-chan, k-k-ka-kaburrrr *whussh, Isa-chan kabur) #abaikan**

**Aiko Michisige = Ha'i ha'i pasti lanjut ko' hehe :D**

**Nanase Akira = keduanya? Namanya playgirl dong Naru-chan jadinya -_- *sweatdropedjama'ahsamaNaru-chan, tapi bakal diusahain juga (Nah lho?)**

**UzumakiDesy = alurnya kecepetan ya? Tenang aja, bakal dilambatin ko' hehe :D. Ha'i arigato Desy-san^^**

**Guest = oke^^ bakal diusahain begitu. Meskipun udah master Naru-chan bakal sering latihan dan mengembangkan jutsu baru kok, tenang saja :D**

**Yami = alurnya kecepetan? Emang kalo dibaca-baca ulang-ulang terlalu cepet yang chap 1 tapi di chap 2 ini, Isa usahain lebih dilambatin deh. SasuNaru berjauhan sementara? Bakal diubah lagi donk? Oke, Isa usahain lagi deh kalo bagian yang itu soalnya udah terlanjur jadi kan chap 1 nya tapi sepertinya bagian itu dah ga bisa. Gomen ne Yami-san, soalnya disini Naruto ama Sasuke itu karena udah kenal dekat dan sifatnya sedikit OOC untuk Sasukenya kalo Naruto juga cuman sedikit OOC-nya cuman berubah lebih kalem aja. Kalo tampilan laki-laki, secara fisik Naruto kek Minato tapi sifat kek Kushina. Kalo yang disini fisik kek Kushina dan sifat ke Minato gitu rencananya.**

**Namikaze lucy = hehehe :D arigatou lucy-san^^. Di chap selanjutnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Pair : SasufemNaru slight! AllfemNaru (? Kasih saran ya?)

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart and strong!Naru, semi-Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

NB :

_**"Bijuu berbicara"**_

_"-telepati-"_

Chapter 3

.

.

Happy Reading~

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya Sasuke dan Naruto bersekolah di academy. Sampai akhirnya hanya 2 hari tersisa mereka bersekolah disini lalu mereka akan menjadi seorang genin. Yah semuanya adalah genin, mungkin tidak untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Untuk Naruto mungkin level aslinya adalah Kage+ bahkan lebih, sama seperti dewa (mungkin). Sementara Sasuke, level aslinya adalah setingkat Kage. Meskipun tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang asli, mereka telah menjadi prodigy dalam tahun ajaran ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, persiapkan diri kalian untuk ujian kalian besok. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi"

Dengan pengumuman dari Iruka sensei tadi, mereka pun banyak yang keluar dari kelas dan pulang menuju rumah sendiri. Sepertinya tidak untuk 9 bocah ini. Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino.

Mereka bersembilan malah berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka saat ini tengah berjalan bersama, berniat ingin latihan bersama menjelang ujian gennin besok.

Saat ini, mereka tiba di danau tempat Sasuke dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu. Entah kenapa mereka berhenti sejenak sambil menikmati angin berhembus.

"Sepertinya disini saja" gumam Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar Sasuke

"Hn"

"Minna, kita latihan disini saja bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang disini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih menghadapi ujian gennin besok" ujar Ino menyetujui Naruto

Semuanya pun hanya mengangguk kecuali Shikamaru yang selalu menggumamkan 'mendokusai'-nya itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun berlatih dengan sistem berpasangan, kecuali Shikamaru tentunya. Jangan ditanya kalau Shikamaru pasti ia langsung tiduran dan tidak berlatih seperti teman lainnya. Ino, Sakura dengan Hinata, Kiba, Shino dengan Chouji dan yang terakhir Sasuke dengan Naruto.

Ino dan Sakura tengah berlatih melakukan bunshin, henge, kawarimi, ninjutsu dan lain sebagainya. Begitu pun dengan Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Sementara Shikamaru tidur seperti biasa.

Beda lagi dengan arena latihan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Tempat latihan mereka sudah seperti replika Perang Dunia Ninja ke-3. Banyak tempat yang telah hancur karena efek serangan dari keduanya.

Naruto yang menggunakan pedang Akari no Tensa sementara Sasuke menggunakan Kurai no Tensa. Kedua pedang yang saling berlawanan itu tengah beradu dan efeknya cukup parah. Bunyi denting demi denting kedua pedang itu beradu masih mendominasi di arena pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto.

**Sakura and other's place.**

Di tempat latihan Sakura dan yang lainnya, mereka tengah duduk beristirahat karena kelelahan setelah berlatih untuk ujian genin besok. Kecuali Chouji dan Shikamaru pastinya. Suasana hening saat itu, sampai akhirnya...

"Ano...apa kalian melihat Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-chan?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan

KRIK. KRIK. KRIK. Bunyi jangkrik di sawah (?) terdengar disekitar mereka.

"WAH! KENAPA KITA BISA MELUPAKAN MEREKA? BISA-BISA MEREKA TIDAK LATIHAN DAN MALAH MEREKA BERDUAAN?!" teriak Ino, Sakura dan Kiba histeris

"Ayo cepat kita ke tempat mereka" ajak Kiba yang mulai cemburu karena dikiranya Sasuke berduaan dengan Naruto pujaan hatinya

"Ya, ayo!" setuju Ino, Sakura

Sementara yang lain hanya mengikuti mereka bertiga menuju tempat latihan Sasuke dan Naruto yang memang sedikit menjauh dari mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka tidak jadi memarahi mereka berdua dan malah memasang wajah terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka. Shikamaru ditinggal oleh mereka, meskipun akhirnya menyusul juga.

"Ini...tempat latihan Sasuke-kun dan Naru-chan?" tanya Ino

"Sepertinya iya, Ino-pig" jawab Sakura

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Tempat latihan mereka jadi mengerikan" komen Kiba

"Hm, Hm" angguk Shino, Hinata dan Chouji

TINK. TINK.

Suara pedang tadi membuat mereka menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah Sasuke dan Naruto saling adu pedang. Dari raut wajah mereka, mereka berdua terlihat serius. Dan tidak memperhatikan jika latihan mereka telah dilihat teman mereka.

"Kenjutsu : Kō no kami/Yami no kami" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

Kemudian setelah mengucapkan nama style kenjutsu mereka. Terlihat di belakang Naruto terdapat seorang dewi cahaya yang tengah memegang senjata sucinya sementara hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Sasuke, bedanya milik Sasuke adalah dewa kegelapan dengan senjata penuh dosanya.

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya tak beraturan ke arah Sasuke, sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Tampak dewa cahaya dan dewa kegelapan tengah mengamuk di arena itu, saling berusaha menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Ledakan disana sini pun tercipta akibat kedua pedang yang berlawanan itu saling menyerang dan menangkis. Raut wajah terkejut dan terkagum pun tidak berhenti disana dan malah sekarang semakin bertambah parah.

Dari raut wajah Sasuke dan Naruto yang serius menandakan bahwa mereka akan berubah menjadi sangat liar dan sadis ketika telah bersatu dengan senjata dewa itu. Seringai nakal terlihat di wajah mereka.

Naruto yang memposisikan pedangnya secara horizontal sementara Sasuke secara vertikal. Mereka tengah bersiap-siap sebelum mereka menggumamkan...

"Kō ikari no kami/Yami ikari no kami"

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dari kiri ke kanan sementara Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah. Teman mereka yang menyaksikan serangan itu dapat melihat satu tebasan itu sama dengan ribuan senjata dewa kegelapan dan dewi cahaya yang saling menyerang.

Ledakan yang sangat besar itu pun tak terelakkan ketika dua tebasan senjata dewa itu bertemu. Sedikit terasa sampai di seluruh area Konoha, meskipun tidak menimbulkan panik bagi warga biasa tapi panik bagi para Shinobi, Anbu serta Hokage.

Terlihat Naruto yang masih menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun latih tanding itu tidak dilanjutkan karena...

"Sudah, sudah Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun. Kuyakin ledakan tadi pasti telah diketahui Hokage-sama" cegah Sakura

"Ya, Sakura benar Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun"

"Sepertinya begitu. Suke-kun, kita hentikan saja bagaimana? Ada 3 Anbu yang tengah berlari menuju kemari, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto yang sadar duluan

"Hn, kita pergi. Bangunkan Shikamaru"

"Ha'i aku sudah bangun dari tadi Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Minna, mendekatlah ke arahku" ujar Naruto

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata

"Sudah lakukan saja Hinata-chan. Minna, saling pegangan dan membentuk lingkaran. Kekkei, Kai"

Kekkei genkai yang telah Naruto pasang sudah dilepas. Dan terlihatlah 3 Anbu yang berlari menuju tempat mereka saat ini dari kejauhan. Kemudian, Naruto merapal handseal dengan cepat.

"Doton : Enge no jutsu"

Tanah yang semula hancur menjadi kembali seperti semula. Dan sedikit menggunakan mokuton untuk menumbuhkan rumput disekitarnya. Lalu memegang tangan Sasuke dan Kiba, dan terakhir menggumamkan "Hiraishin"

Lalu percikan kuning tertinggal ketika mereka semua hilang berpindah tempat yang aman dari Anbu tadi. Mereka menghilang dengan menggunakan hiraishin Naruto. Berpindah ke tempat yang berada tidak jauh dari academy.

Setelah sampai, semua teman Naruto langsung sempoyongan karena pusing terkena efek dari hiraishin milik Naruto. Tampaknya hanya Sasuke yang bisa bertahan karena sudah terbiasa dengan hiraishin Naruto.

"Hoekk, Naru-chan kau menggunakan jutsu apa tadi? Sangat cepat membuatku pusing sampai ingin muntah seperti ini" keluh Sakura yang disetujui semuanya

"Tadi? Itu tadi namanya hiraishin Sakura-chan. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kalian katakan lagi, tidak keberatan kan kalau aku dan Suke-kun pulang sekarang?"

"Ahh tidak, silahkan saja Naru-chan" jawab Hinata cepat

"Baik, jaa ne"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menghilang menuju apartement mereka dengan menggunakan hiraishin kembali. Supaya mempercepat waktu pikir Sasuke. Lagipula itu juga karena desakan Sasuke yang terus menerus memaksa Naruto menggunakan hiraishin.

**Other place.**

Tampak di tempat latihan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi terdapat 10 Anbu yang baru saja sampai. Mereka terlihat menengok kesana kemari bermaksud mencari sumber ledakan tadi dimana.

"Kalian menemukannya Eagle?" tanya seorang Anbu bertopeng anjing

"Tidak. Disini sepertinya baik-baik saja Inu, tapi kuyakin sumber dari ledakan tadi ada disekitar sini. Tapi anehnya, disini tidak ada lubang atau apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk ledakan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa"

"Yah, kau memang benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Buktinya sekarang tidak ada 'kan? Kita harus segera lapor pada Sandaime-sama" jawab Neko kepada Inu

"Baik. Kita pergi dan laporkan apa yang kita lihat disini. Kerjakan"

Lalu ke-3 Anbu tadi pergi dari tempat itu dan segera melaporkan apa saja yang dilihat mereka.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini ujian gennin pun dilaksanakan. Semuanya berharap-harap cemas hasil ujiannya akan sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Terkecuali 2 orang prodigy ini. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Satu persatu mereka dipanggil untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Dimulai dari melempar shuriken, kawarimi, henge, bunshin dan ninjutsu yang mereka ketahui.

Shikamaru Nara

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : kagemane no jutsu

Hinata Hyuuga

Shuriken : 8/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Byakuugan

Ino Yamanaka

Shuriken : 5/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Shintenshin no jutsu

Sakura Haruno

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Doryuheki no jutsu

Chouji Akimichi

Shuriken : 5/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Baika no jutsu

Kiba Inuzuka

Shuriken : 7/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Gatsuga

Shino Aburame

Shuriken : tidak pakai

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Bug attack no jutsu (gomen, isa lupa nama jutsunya yang satu ini XD)

Saat ini, Sasuke pun dipanggil oleh penguji test ini. Ditemani dengan teriakan FG-nya yang sebenarnya menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke maju ke depan dengan ekspresinya yang kelewat datar dan sedikit menutup telinga karena teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas itu.

"KYAAA...AYO SASUKE-KUN..."

"GANBATTE NE SASUKE-KUN!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah.

Sasuke Uchiha

Shuriken : 9/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Ninjutsu : Gokakyuu no jutsu (katon)

Lalu Sasuke kembali ke posisinya yang tadi, di sebelah Naruto. Sementara Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senyum lembutnya (begitu juga sebaliknya) dan segera ber-tos-ria dengan Sasuke.

Dan peserta terakhir yang dipanggil adalah Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Yah, identitas Naruto hanya Sasuke saja yang mengetahuinya diantara teman satu kelas mereka. Naruto yang dipanggil langsung maju.

Terdengar bisik-bisik cemooh dari para siswi disana tetapi tidak untuk siswa disana. Karena mereka tengah jadi pendukung Naruto. Teriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti para FG Sasuke.

"AYO...NARUTO-CHAN...TUNJUKKAN KEMAMPUANMU!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah.

"Baiklah, kita mulai..."

"Ha'i"

Naruto mulai melempar shuriken dan berhasil menancap dengan tepat ditengah-tengah. Kemudian, henge miliknya yang berhasil meniru dengan sempurna wujud ibunya Uzumaki Kushina. Kawariminya pun berhasil, bunshin? Ia menggunakan kage bunshin sehingga wujud bunshinnya lebih tahan lama.

Yang terakhir adalah ninjutsu yang berhasil membuat semua penguji serta guru academy terkejut bukan main. Naruto bisa menggunakan Rasengan, jutsu mendiang ayahnya Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Naruto Uzumaki

Shuriken : 10/10

Henge : lulus

Kawarimi : lulus

Bunshin : Kage bunshin no jutsu (lulus)

Ninjutsu : Rasengan

Setelah menunjukkan semua kemampuannya dalam test itu, semua siswa academy itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak luput Naruto dan Sasuke juga pulang ke apartement mereka.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Sore harinya.

Disaat sore hari, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali pergi menuju Shi no Mori untuk berlatih. Mereka kembali berlatih secara keterlaluan dan juga menciptakan beberapa jutsu-jutsu baru. Naruto pun juga memiliki element baru karena efek pedangnya.

Sasuke juga begitu meskipun begitu untungnya Sasuke tidak sampai termakan element itu. Sehingga Sasuke masih memiliki kesadaran ketika ia menggunakan element baru.

"Kau sudah menguasai element barumu Suke-kun?"

"Hn. Kau sendiri Naru-chan?"

"Tentu aku bisa menguasainya, meskipun tidak memasterinya. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak kehilangan kesadaranmu kan ketika menggunakan element itu?"

"Hm? Tidak. Aku sudah mengatasi masalah itu. Tenang saja"

"Souka."

Keheningan melanda 2 bocah beda gender ini.

"Apa kita tidak pulang sekarang Suke-kun?"

"Tidak. Maksudku jangan dulu Naru-chan, aku masih ingin disini sekaligus berlatih jutsu lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nande monai. Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menjadi Rookie of the Year?"

"Rookie of the Year? Mungkin itu kau Naru-chan"

"Aku? Tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu kau Suke-kun"

"Kau Naru-chan"

"Kau Suke-kun"

"Baik, baik, terserah kau saja Suke-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita sparring?"

"Sparring? Boleh saja. Ayo"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang. Lalu terjadilah pertarungan menegangkan (meskipun hanya sparring).

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

**Other Place.**

Sementara di tempat yang jauh, tepatnya desa Amegakure. Markas bagi anggota organisasi Akatsuki. Terlihat beberapa anggotanya tengah duduk diam sambil melakukan aktifitas kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

Ada yang memandangi hujan, bermain peledak, membuat boneka kugutsu dan semacamnya. Sampai akhirnya muncullah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, memiliki mata ular dan warna kulit yang pucat.

Pria ini dating karena dipanggil oleh pimpinan mereka untuk menjalankan sebuah misi.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku memberimu misi yang cukup menakjubkan. Mau mendengarkan?"

"Oh, yeah baiklah"

"Baik. Kau kuberi misi untuk berpura-pura keluar dari akatsuki lalu disaat yang tepat entah kapan menurutmu, kau menyusup ke Konoha dan dapatkan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Kau jangan kembali jika misimu belum selesai. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i. Tapi boleh aku sedikit bermain-main disana?"

"Itu terserah padamu. Yang terpenting kau mendapatkan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi maka kau boleh melakukan semaumu"

"Ha'i"

"Baik. Kerjakan"

**Arigatou Gozaimashita kepada review-san^^. Honto ni arigatou Aiko Michisige, aldi. , uzumaki raito, borutosatan, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Ichiro Makoto, alta0sapphire, Lompoberang, , zadita uchiha, Ryoko, yami, Guest, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, putri namikaze15, Blue, mu dan UchiKaze Yuui.**

**Balasan Review cekidot=**

**Aiko Michisige = ha'i arigato Aiko-san^^. Jangan lupa review lagi untuk selanjutnya ne hehe :D**

**Aldi. = ha'i, pasti bakalan lanjut. Tapi gomen ne kalo update-nya kadang terlambat dari waktu seharusnya**

**Uzumaki raito = etto...kalo yang itu, keknya sakura tetep aja setim ma sasuke. Belum kepikiran yang mo dirubah bagian kelompok itu**

**Borutosatan = hehe pasti, entar humornya isa tambahin nyelip (?), elemen andalan ya? Menurut isa elemen andalannya naruto itu = Shoton (kristal), Mokuton (kayu), Hyoton (es), Enton (bara), Meiton (kegelapan? Entah, tapi sedikit), entar Naru-chan bisa regenerasi dan penyembuhan dan tambahan ada elemen baru buatan Author sendiri haha :D. Genjutsu? Ya, Naru udah bisa menggunakan genjutsu, genjutsu-nya memang buatan isa sendiri. Menurut pandangan isa, genjutsu yang isa ciptakan ini genjutsu terkuat mengalahkan Mugen Tsukuyomi atau Kotoamatsukami. Harga yang harus dibayar kalo genjutsu ini digunakan adalah kematian si pengguna yang artinya hanya bisa digunakan 1 kali. Jadi...selanjutnya baca lanjutannya ne boruto-san^^ hehe :D**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii = ha'i ha'i seSuju (?) binggo, mohon review-nya di chapter selanjutnya ne^^. Oh ya, kalo bisa kasih saran juga, biar nambah inspirasi^^**

**Ichiro Makoto = ya, begitulah. Sasuke dah tau semuanya, begitu pun sebaliknya Naru-chan udah tau semuanya tentang Sasuke jadi Sasuke bisa lebih berekspresi ketika dan hanya dengan Naru-chan^^**

**Alta0sapphire = hehe^^ pasti lanjutkan!**

**Lompoberang = alur masih kecepetan? Arigato kritikannya ne^^, di chapter selanjutnya diusahain lebih siput (?) lagi. Sasuke diberi tanda kutukan? Lebih baik tidak, karena entar ada perubahan dari isa sendiri mengenai jalan cerita ke belakangnya dan endingnya.**

** = ahahaha^^ arigato luviz-san, silahkan dilanjut bacanya sampe ending ne**

**Zadita uchiha = purbal? Itu panggilannya Kyuubi hehe^^, purrball itu (kalo ga salah) artinya bola bulu. Bener ga?. Sasu ooc? Ya, memang dibikin begitu hehe^^ cuman kalo ama Naru aja, kalo yang lain tetep stay cool image Uchiha donk**

**Ryoko = kurang siput ya Ryoko-san? Bakalan isa siputin kok, balesannya paling pendek? Nggak apa-apa asalkan membantu author nemuin ide, itu sangat berharga^^**

**Yami = ya, begitulah, soalnya udah terlanjur begitu ga bisa dirubah ditengah-tengah entar kalo dirubah bakalan berubah sampe kebelakangnya dan ujung-ujungnya ga selesai-selesai. Tidak, tidak apa yami-san, jangan sungkan mengkritik, malah itu yang saya butuhkan supaya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal diperbaiki lagi**

**Guest = wah! 1 kata ne? Pasti bakal dilanjut^^**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki = iya, naru-nya godlike, terlalu wah? Isa sendiri juga ngerasa gitu, tapi cuman menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran aja jasmine-san. Dipikiran isa waktu itu, adanya ide ini jadi langsung ketik aja biar ga ilang entar idenya kalo kelamaan idenya bakalan kabur. Musuhnya? Mirip banget ama di canon. Tapi endingnya? Bakalan seru deh hehe^^. Isa udah punya gambaran endingnya. Endingnya bakalan beda banget ama di canon xD.**

**Putri namikaze15 = pasti lanjut putri-san, scene pair ya? Pasti bakalan dibanyakin dan dibikin sasuke panas geregetan terus pastinya *smirk evil*. Jangan lupa review di chapter selanjutnya putri-san^^**

**Blue = sampai chapter berapa? Entah, kalo yang itu masih belum tau. Pastinya chapternya bakalan panjang. Kapan update-nya? Saya selalu update hari jum'at kalo nggak sabtu soalnya cuman 2 hari itu aja yang pulang sekolahnya pagi laennya itu selalu pulang jam 4 sore.**

**mu = oke, bakal lanjut ko'. Adegan lemon? Aku kurang ahli kek begituan, bisa kasih saran?**

**UchiKaze Yuui = ai? Isa juga mikirnya begitu, tapi selingin ama yg lain supaya Sasu bisa cemburu dikit hehe XD**

**Oke, semua review udah dibales. Jangan lupa di review lagi di chap 3 ini ya?**

**Isa Sign Out.**

**Jaa ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Pair : SasufemNaru slight! AllfemNaru (? Kasih saran ya?)

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart and strong!Naru, semi-Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

NB :

_**"Bijuu berbicara"**_

_"telepati"_

"_Nama jutsu"_

Chapter 4

.

.

Happy Reading~

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tampak para penduduk Konoha tengah melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dengan perasaan gembira. Langit musim panas yang terbentang luas. Ditemani dengan benda bak kapas yang melayang tertiup angin.

Suara kicauan burung menambah kesan hangat nan damai dengan keadaan itu. Dari semua orang yang tengah beraktifitas itu, terlihat ada pemandangan yang berbeda di salah satu apartement. Apartement itu adalah apartement yang ditinggali Naruto bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat masih tidur sementara Naruto yang sudah terbangun langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi dan memulai mandinya. Beberapa menit Naruto mandi dengan nyaman sambil bergumam nada-nada yang disusun indah.

Hingga 15 menit kemudian Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan tampak keluar dari kamar mandi yang bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang juga berdiri di depan Naruto. Sejenak mereka saling bertatap dengan sedikit melebarkan mata mereka terkejut.

Mendadak semburat merah langsung menyerang pipi chubby Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya cengo melihat tubuh Naruto yang hanya dibalut dengan sebatas handuk.

"KYAA...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU SUKERO?!" teriak Naruto yang menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke

"A-ah...eto...go-gomen Naru-chan. Aku hanya sedang ingin mandi lalu aku tidak menyangka jika kau baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi Naru-chan" jawab Sasuke gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA DISINI SUKERO?!"

"Ten-tentu karena aku ingin mandi" jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit curi-curi pandang ke arah Naruto

'_Naru-chan benar-benar cantik dan imut jika begini. Benar-benar mempesona'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar mesum Sukero"

"Ya! Apa maksudnya _'Sukero'_ itu huh?"

"Itu singkatan dari Sasuke Ero. Kau tahu?"

"Ero? ERO?! Siapa yang kau sebut mesum rubah?"

"Tentu itu kau Sukero, baka! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak mesum rubah nakal! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja melihatmu? Apa telingamu bermasalah rubah nakal?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu rubah nakal itu?"

"Rubah nakal? Karena kau memang rubah, baka!"

"Kau?! Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Rubah nakal"

"Sukero"

"Baka-dobe"

"Mayat"

"Manusia jadi-jadian!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja beradu. Bahkan saling beradu pandangan dengan sengit. Tegangan listrik permusuhan diantara pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke mulai tampak dengan jelas.

'_**Oi, oi, Naru-chan. Sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu dulu lalu lanjutkan adu mulutmu dengan pangeran ayammu itu. Kau tidak mau nanti tidak bisa berjalan kan? Apalagi sekarang adalah pengumuman kelulusan kalian'**_ saran Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto

DEG.

Akibat kalimat yang begitu panjang dari Kurama menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya dan langsung keringat dingin. Pandangan Naruto langsung ia arahkan ke samping kanan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'_Kau benar Kurama-nii. Arigato sudah menyelamatkanku'_

'_**Hmm, sudah lanjutkan sana. Pakai pakaianmu'**_

'_Hai, hai'_

Naruto pun langsung memasuki kamarnya ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak jauh beda dengan posisinya yang tadi. Tetap berdiri terpaku di tempatnya semula. Lalu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar Naruto.

Setelah sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, ia menghadap kembali ke kamar mandi lalu mengangkat bahu acuh. Dan mulai berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

'_Benar-benar pemandangan tadi itu sangat mempesona. Untung aku masih bisa menahannya'_ pikir Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lega saat di kamar mandi

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Ruang makan.

Terlihat di ruang makan yang bergabung dengan dapur, terdapat seorang gadis _sunset_ tengah memasak sarapan. Pakaiannya tetap sama seperti biasanya dan tetap saja menimbulkan kesan cantik pada dirinya.

Sementara di meja makan terdapat laki-laki yang tengah menatap intens setengah bosan ke arah gadis yang memasak tadi. Intens karena kecantikannya –yang menurutnya bertambah- itu sedangkan bosan karena menunggu lama gadis itu selesai memasak.

Gadis itu pun meletakkan makanan yang baru saja matang ke meja makan. Disambut dengan senyum lembut laki-laki tadi karena makanan telah selesai dan menggoda selera.

"Kau sudah selesai Naru-chan?"

"Sebentar lagi Suke-kun" jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan peralatan masaknya ke tempat semula lalu Naruto melepas celemeknya dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ittadakimasu" sahut keduanya dengan bersemangat

Mereka pun memulai ritual paginya dengan semangat dan tenang. Sehingga keheningan melanda apartement ini. Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu mendominasi ruangan itu.

Keheningan melanda sampai akhirnya...

"Tidak biasanya kau diam saat makan Naru-chan? Setan apa yang merasukimu kali ini heum?"

"Uhuk!" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersedak dan langsung buru-buru meminum air sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis bingung

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Naruto setelah ia minum tadi

"Apa aku salah bertanya begitu? Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu itu tidak salah sukero"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Apa-oh...setan dari Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Memangnya kenapa heum?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau bertanya aku menjawab sukero"

Twitch. Perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Seakan kesal dengan nama panggilan yang telah disebut Naruto.

"Jangan sebut aku sukero, rubah"

"Biarin. Terserahku"

"Hn"

Keheningan kembali melanda insan ini. Dan berikutnya Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera mencuci peralatan makannya tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai atau belum Suke-kun?"

"Sudah. Ini" jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan peralatan makannya disamping Naruto

"Hn. Kau mau menunggu?"

"Hn. Tentu aku akan menunggu Naru-chan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hening tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto karena masih membersihkan peralatan makan mereka.

"Baik. Kalau tidak mau menjawab. Aku menunggumu di ruang tamu Naru-chan"

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Naruto membersihkan peralatan makan tadi, ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Supaya Sasuke tidak menunggunya lebih lama.

"Kau lama menunggu Suke-kun?"

"Hn. Lumayan lama Naru-chan"

"Gomen ne Suke-kun. Ayo kita berangkat" jawab Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"Ya, ayo kita berangkat. Dan kuharap..."

"Kuharap?"

"Kuharap...kita satu tim Naru-chan" jawab Sasuke cepat lalu...CUP. Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Naruto secara kilat membuat Naruto terpaku sesaat dan merona hebat

'_Kyaaa...apa-apaan itu barusan? Apa itu benar Suke-kun? Atau dia lagi kerasukan hantu? Ahh biarkan saja. Jangan diingat Naru-chan, jangan diingat. Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan, lupakan'_ batin Naruto

'_Yosh...aku berhasil mencium Naru-chan meskipun hanya di pipi. Lain kali akan kubuat lebih hahah. Lihatlah wajahmu yang memerah itu, kau bertambah manis saja Naru-chan'_ batin Sasuke OOC

"Ne?"

"Huh?" sadar Naruto langsung bergumam hiraishin hingga nyaris tidak didengar dan langsung menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan percikan kuning.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua tiba di dekat academy yang suasananya sepi. Jadi mereka bisa sedikit memperbaiki penampilan mereka. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi menuju kelas mereka. Saat di kelas, mereka disambut dengan baik oleh teman mereka.

"Ohayo Naru-chan" sapa Kiba seperti biasa

"Ohayo mo Kiba-kun"

"Kyaa...ohayo Sasuke-kun" teriak para FG Sasuke

"Hn"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung duduk di tempat mereka biasanya. Menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka, Umino Iruka. Sekaligus menunggu adanya pengumuman tim genin beserta Jounin pembimbing dan gelar Rookie of the Year.

"Kau tidak bosan Suke-kun?" tanya Naruto pelan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya sementara teman sekelasnya tampak ramai sendiri

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Kau bosan?"

"Hm. Menunggu itu tidak menyenangkan kau tahu?"

"Ya. Aku tahu, kalau begitu, lakukan saja apa yang membuatmu tidak bosan"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto menganggap Naruto tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan tadi dan langsung menatap keluar jendela.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar nyanyian yang indah dari bibir manis Naruto. Membuat suasana hening terjadi seketika di kelas itu, sementara Sasuke langsung menoleh terkejut bukan main. Bahkan sang guru Umino Iruka pun juga terpaku mendengar nyanyian Naruto, mungkin bukan lagunya tapi lebih tepatnya lirik lagunya itu.

"Saita...nono hana yō..."

"Aa, douka oshiete okure..."

"Hito wa naze...kizutsuke atte..."

"Arasou no deshō?...rinto saku hana yō...so-"

Menyadari suasana hening di kelas yang Naruto tempati, membuat Naruto menghentikan nyanyiannya dan segera memandang heran ke arah semua temannya. Bahkan ke arah sensei-nya Iruka.

"Doushitano?" tanya Naruto polos

"Nande monai" jawab semuanya ke lewat cepat dan tanggap dan segera duduk di tempat masing-masing

"Ekhem, ekhem" tes suara Iruka dan segera saja mereka duduk diam begitu pun Naruto

"Baik. Bisa dilihat kemarin kalian sudah menjalani tes gennin, lalu sekarang adalah pengumuman hasilnya. Dan hasilnya adalah..." ucap Iruka sensei menggantung sementara yang lain menahan nafas kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto

"...kalian semua lulus. Dan pemegang Rookie of the Year tahun ini adalah..."

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Selamat untuk kalian berdua" lanjut Iruka dengan senyum lembut sementara teman mereka yang lain hanya bertepuk tangan ria

"Arigato sensei" jawab Naruto disertai senyum ala Yondaime Hokage membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya langsung merona hebat bahkan sang sensei ikut terkena efeknya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Dan sekarang saatnya pembagian tim genin kalian serta Jounin pembimbing. Baik pertama..."

TIMESKIP. (gomen ne tim 1-6 isa ga tau hehe XD, lanjut ke tim 7 aja oke?)

"Selanjutnya tim 7 adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi" jawab Iruka disambut dengan teriakan kecewa dari para FG Sasuke dan FB Naruto serta tatapan maaf dari Naruto sementara Iruka hanya sweatdroped

"Tim 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino dengan Jounin pembimbing kalian Yuhi Kurenai"

"Karena tim 9 masih aktif, kita lanjut ke tim yang selanjutnya. Tim terakhir adalah tim 10 yang beranggotakan Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino dengan sensei Jounin kalian Asuma Sarutobi"

"Baik. Itu saja yang saya sampaikan, kalian bisa menunggu kedatangan sensei kalian. Permisi"

Setelah itu Iruka pergi dari kelas itu dan suasana ramai terdengar lagi. Bahkan memekakkan telinga bagi yang tidak suka dengan keramaian.

"Apa maksudnya lagu tadi itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Hm?"

"Lagu tadi?"

"Oh? Aku hanya tidak asing dengan suara musik itu. Dalam mimpiku, aku terus-menerus mendengar musik itu dan musik satunya lagi, dan tidak sadar aku menambahkannya dengan isi pikiranku lalu jadilah nyanyian seperti tadi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja...hanya saja...lagu tadi itu bagus. Aku penasaran dengan kelanjutan lagu itu"

"Oh! Souka. Aku lupa bagian lanjutannya, aku hanya mengingat sampai segitu saja karena tadi ada Iruka sensei. Jika ada lanjutannya, aku akan menyanyikannya lagi di depanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Hm. Kurasa itu ide bagus"

Keheningan melanda disekitar Sasuke dan Naruto, beda dengan tim yang lain malah sibuk sendiri. Di dekat mereka terdapat rekan satu tim mereka yaitu Saskura yang hanya menatap bosan seluruh kelas karena terlampau sepi.

"Bosaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn! Tidak adakah sesuatu yang menarik untuk kumainkan?"

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang Jounin pembimbing dari tim 8 dan tim 10. Mereka adalah Kurenai Yuhi dan Asuma Sarutobi, kebetulan mereka sampai bersama ketika akan menjemput tim genin mereka.

"Saya adalah Kurenai Yuhi, yang mana tim 8?"

Serentak Kiba, Hinata dan Shino berdiri dan langsung menghampiri sensei mereka.

"Kita berpisah disini Na-" Kiba tidak melanjutkan sisanya karena melihat pemandangan tidak biasa

Pemandangan disana membuat semua orang cengo cukup lama. Disana terlihat Naruto telah tertidur pulas di bahu Sasuke sementara Sasuke juga tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada kepala Naruto. Sakura didekat mereka dari tadi sudah cengo dari tadi juga.

"Benar-benar mereka berdua itu, serasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua" komen Kurenai sambil tersenyum geli sementara Asuma hanya terkekeh

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke-teme!" desis Kiba

"Su-sudahlah Ki-kiba-kun. Biarkan me-mereka istirahat. Ayo kita pergi Kurenai sensei" ajak Hinata

"Baik. Ayo tim 8 ikut aku"

Selepas kepergian mereka, yang ada di kelas itu kini hanya ada 6 orang dan ditambah Asuma yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Baik. Aku Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi. Yang mana tim 10?"

Serentak pula Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino berdiri. Meskipun awalnya Shikamaru berdiri dengan malas-malasan.

"Kalian? Baik. Kita pergi sekarang. Untuk tim 7?"

"Ya?" jawab Sakura

"Selamat menunggu Jounin kalian" canda Asuma lalu mengajak tim 10 pergi

Sakura langsung berdungut-sungut kesal. Kesal karena menunggu lama kedatangan sensei mereka. Kesal karena ucapan menyebalkan dari Jounin tadi. Dan kesal juga karena tidak bisa bersama Sasuke dan parahnya lagi Sasuke tidur bersama Naruto.

Karena tidak ada yang harus dilakukan, ia pun duduk di sebelah Naruto. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan tertidur dengan pulas menyusul kedua rekan setimnya.

3 jam kemudian, datanglah yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka. Jounin pembimbing mereka Hatake Kakashi. Ketika Kakashi datang, ia pun langsung sweatdroped di tempat karena melihat pemandangan tim geninnya yang tertidur.

'_Yare-yare sepertinya aku kelamaan sampai mereka tidur begitu. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto? Kenapa posisi mereka sangat nyaman begitu?'_ pikir Kakashi sedikit iri

Kakashi mencoba membangunkan Sakura dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura pelan.

"Eunggh...oh...sensei. Kenapa lama sekali sensei?" tanya Sakura pelan

"Ahh tadi ada urusan yang tidak bisa kutinggal. Ayo bangunkan mereka berdua lalu segera ke at-"

POOFT.

Tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Membuat Sakura dan Kakashi terkejut bukan main karena tubuh mereka yang selama ini mereka kira asli ternyata hanya bunshin.

"Kita pergi menyusul mereka. Ayo"

Kakashi berjalan mendahului Sakura dan Sakura hanya cengo sesaat. Lalu Sakura mulai tersadar dan segera mengikuti Kakashi di belakangnya.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Atap Academy.

Ketika Sakura dan Kakashi sampai di atap Academy, mereka mendengar suara lembut yang tengah menyanyi dan merasakan angin berhembus menyejukkan.

"Saita...nono hana yō..."

"Aa, douka oshiete okure..."

"Hito wa naze...kizutsuke atte..."

"Arasou no deshō?..."

"Rinto saku hana yō...soko kara nani ga mieru..."

"Hito wa naze...yurushiau koto..."

"Dekinai no deshō?...A-"

Nyanyian Naruto kembali terhenti karena ia merasakan kedatangan Kakashi dan Sakura. Naruto saat itu tengah duduk di pagar pembatas menghadap ke pintu yang mengarah ke Academy sementara Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Naruto sambil menghadap ke desa Konoha.

"Lagu yang bagus Naru-chan" puji Kakashi

"Arigatō Kakashi sensei. Gomen ne Sakura-chan, karena meninggalkan dirimu sendirian di kelas. Habisnya aku dan Suke-kun bosan menunggu sensei telat. Jadinya kami tinggal tidur setelah bangun kami langsung pergi dengan meninggalkan bunshin disana dan melakukan sparring yang menakjubkan. Benar 'kan Suke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Ha'i ha'i aku mengerti Naru-chan. Tapi setidaknya aku diberitahu Naru-chan, kalau kalian akan pergi"

"Hahaha. Baik lain kali akan kuberitahu. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini Kakashi sensei?"

"Mungkin kita hanya akan berkenalan saja. Dimulai dari kau pink"

"Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari kau dulu sensei?"

"Aku dulu? Baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, yang kusuka itu bukan urusan kalian, yang tidak kusuka masih bukan urusan kalian, hobiku juga bukan urusan kalian, cita-citaku masih juga bukan urusan kalian. Baik, kau dulu pink"

Sementara ke-3 muridnya langsung sweatdroped berjamaah sambil berpikir _'Itu berarti kita hanya diberi tahu namanya saja?'_. Sakura langsung berdiri mengenalkan diri dengan muka cemberut.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, yang kusuka...(lirik Sasuke) KYAA...yang tidak kusuka menunggu lama, hobiku memasak, cita-citaku (lirik Sasuke) KYAA..."

'_Huh, dasar fansgirls'_ batin Kakashi sambil geleng-geleng sementara Sasuke meresponnya datar

"Baik selanjutnya kau raven"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusuka seseorang yang selalu menemaniku, masakan Naru-chan dan tomat, yang tidak kusuka kesendirian, hobiku berlatih dan membuat jutsu baru, cita-citaku tidak ini ambisiku membangun klan uchiha kembali dan membawa kembali baka aniki"

'_Eh? Apa maksudnya bagian terakhir itu? Apa dia sudah tahu?'_ batin Kakashi lagi

"Oke yang terakhir. Kau _sunset_"

"Ha'i. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, yang kusuka suasana tenang dan mengganggu purrball, yang tidak kusukai kesendirian, hobiku memasak, berlatih dan membuat jutsu baru, cita-citaku membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi serta mewujudkan impian tou-chan dan kaa-chan" jawab Naruto tenang sambil tersenyum ala Yondaime Hokage

'_Yare yare, dia sama sepertimu sensei bahkan senyumnya sama sepertimu. Tapi secara fisik dia lebih mirip Kushina-san'_ batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum

"Baik. Sesi perkenalannya sudah selesai. Besok pukul 7 kalian berkumpul di Training Ground 7 untuk melakukan ujian survival"

"Ujian survival?" tanya Sakura

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya sudah dengan ujian genin sewaktu di academy?"

"Oh! Tidak. Yang ini memiliki tingkat kesulitan lebih tinggi. Mungkin peluang kalian untuk lolos dari ujian ini sangat kecil. Lalu kusarankan supaya kalian tidak sarapan kalau kalian tidak mau mengeluarkannya kembali" jawab Kakashi sambil pura-pura memasang ekspresi horor di wajahnya

"Baik. Kutunggu kalian disana dan jangan sampai kalian telat"

WUSSH. Kakashi menghilang via shunshin dan sekarang hanya menyisakan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang termenung.

"Kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua

"Eh? Tentu pulang Naru-chan. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti Naruto

"Hah? Tentu saja aku pulang. Ayo pulang bersama Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan"

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut semua penduduk Konoha yang tengah melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Tidak bagi 3 bocah beda gender ini yang tengah duduk termenung menunggu sensei mereka yang kebiasaan telat.

"Haah...untungnya kita sudah sarapan tadi dengan onigiri buatan Naru-chan, jadi kita tidak akan kelaparan. Tapi kenapa kita bisa mendapatkan sensei yang punya kebiasaan terlambat begini?" keluh Sakura

"Hn" tambah Sasuke

"Kakashi sensei, kau benar-benar kejam" keluh Naruto

"Apa kita jahili saja Kakashi sensei?" usul Sakura

"Hn. Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Sakura. Bagaimana denganmu Naru-chan?"

"Aku? Mungkin kalau menurutku bukan kejahilan lagi. Jika kalian ingin menjahili Kakashi sensei silahkan saja, tapi aku punya rencana lain" jawab Naruto dengan seringai sadis di wajahnya yang cantik

"Rencana apa maksudmu huh?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku punya rencana untuk segera membantai Kakashi sensei. Dan dibantu dengan kartu andalanku pastinya"

"Kartu andalanmu? Pedangmu Akari no Tensa itu?"

"Tidak. Ada lagi kartu As-ku yang bahkan lebih menakutkan dibanding apapun, semua shinobi elemental lainnya pun tahu jika sudah bertemu dengan kartu ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri"

"Kartu andalanmu yang lain? Yang mana? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu kau tidak mengetahuinya ayam. Karena aku belum menunjukkannya padamu. Itu adalah jutsu andalan orang tuaku"

"Jutsu andalan orang tuamu?"

"Hm. Ketika kartu itu digunakan maka sang pengguna akan menjadi lebih sadis dari biasanya. Misalnya tou-san dan kaa-san adalah orang yang terkenal sangat ramah kepada siapapun tapi ketika kartu ini digunakan, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat menakutkan ketika kartu ini digunakan."

"Pasangan menakutkan?" beo Sakura

"Emm kau benar Sakura-chan. Dengan kartu ini, aku dan kedua orang tuaku bisa berubah menjadi pembunuh paling sadis dan tidak kenal ampun lagi. Dan lagi aku tidak akan sadar lagi dengan yang terjadi disekitarku. Jadi ketika aku menggunakan kartu ini, kalian sebaiknya menjauh dariku"

"Jika kau tidak membe-"

POOFT. Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan munculnya kepulan asap di depan mereka, membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak bisakah kau muncul secara normal sensei?" tanya Naruto

"Hahah. Seperti kau tidak tahu shinobi saja Naru-chan. Baik, kartu apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tidak ada. Karena kau sudah ada disini aku tidak perlu menggunakan kartu andalanku tadi"

"Hai, hai. Baik, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang ujian survival kita?"

"Ujiannya bagaimana sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Begini, kalian diharuskan untuk mengambil lonceng yang ada padaku. Serang aku dengan niat membunuh lalu kalian ambil lonceng ini" jelas Kakashi sambil menunjukkan 2 lonceng di tangannya

"Tapi sensei kenapa loncengnya hanya ada 2, sedangkan kami bertiga bukan?"

"Yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng maka dia tidak akan lulus dan akan kukembalikan ke academy. Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Tidak"

"Baik. Kalau begitu, batas waktu yang kutentukan adalah sampai waktu makan siang, mengerti? Baik. Ujian survival dimulai"

TBC.

**Arigatou Gozaimashita kepada review-san^^. Honto ni arigatou .94, Ryuusuke583, Khioneizys, zadita uchiha, aldi. , Aiko Michisige, Ichiro Makoto, SNlop, yami, borutosatan, black knight, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, , TeDoBan dan palvection.**

**Balasan review cekidot =**

** .94 = ya, disini Naru-nya godly. Kecepetan? Isa cobain di slow-in lagi. Honto ni? Oke, pasti bakal diperbaiki lagi deh^^ arigato riki-san^^**

**Ryuusuke583 = hehe XD gpp dah ya? Kasih pair lain biar tmbh seru tpi psti ujung-ujungnya SasuNaru kok, oke?**

**Khioneizys = hehe arigato khio-san^^. Jangan lupa review di chapter-chapter selanjutnya**

**Zadita uchiha = ya, menurut isa sih nggak masalah, soalnya mungkin dikira cman kbetulan aja. Tmbhin word? Tenang aja, di chap yang ini udah isa usahain ditambah wordnya**

**Aldi. = pasti lanjut aldi-san^^**

**Aiko Michisige = oke^^ pasti lanjut^^**

**Ichiro Makoto = ya, Sasuke keluar desa sesuai canon tapi ke belakangnya ama endingnya ga sesuai canon, itu asli buatan Isa sendiri^^. Dan ya lagi, anggota akatsuki yang itu adalah Orochimaru^^**

**SNlop = oke oke, klo itu pastinya sasunaru^^ arigato reviewnya**

**Yami = chapter? Ga tau sampe chapter berapa yg pasti panjang. Kekuatan naruto dan sasuke diketahui itu sewaktu misi pertamanya yang melawan zabuza itu. Ya, benar sekali itu orochimaru. Di italic atau di bold? Oke deh, isa coba yang itu**

**Borutosatan = tunjuk-tunjukkan gimana? Oke deh, arigato reviewnya boruto-san^^**

**Black knight = bagus? Arigato^^ hehe XD. Wordnya nambah? Isa usahain, soalnya di chap yang ini udah Isa usahain buat panjang**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii = pasti uzumaki-san^^, pasti lanjut kok^^**

** = ganti nama? Berarti ubah dari awal gtu devi-san? Keknya klo yang ubah nama ga bisa deh soalnya entar pasti berubah semua sampe akhir. Entar ga selesai-selesai ceritanya**

**TeDoBan = pasti lanjut donk hehe^^ arigato reviewnya^^**

**Palvection = hahaha XD iya, ga bisa bayangin kalo Sasuke beneran jadi kayak di ff ini pasti bkal seru haha XD arigato reviewnya palvection-san^^ **

**Oh ya, disana kan ada sepucuk (?) lagu 'kan? Itu Isa pake lagu yang ada di anime Guilty Crown. Aku pinjem lagunya ya? Aku pinjem lagu itu soalnya lagu itu keknya sesuai dengan alur cerita buatanku. Trus ntar juga ada lagu laen lagi yang kupinjem dari anime lama Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, didengerin dari nada dan musiknya lagu ini cocok buat lagu perang (keknya). Entar Naruto-nya dapet kekuatan baru kalo lagu ini dimainkan hehe XD. Khayalan yang sangat tinggi sekali^^. Tapi gapapa 'kan?**

**Yaudah, maafin aku kalo ada typo atau kesamaan-kesamaan yang lainnya. Itu secara tidak sengaja karna ini semua rencana dalam imajinasiku dan kalau tidak sengaja ada yang sama maafin Isa ne?**

**Yaudah, cuap-cuapnya sudah dulu**

**Isa sign out dulu,**

**Jaa ne^^ POOFT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Preview.

"_Baik. Kalau begitu, batas waktu yang kutentukan adalah sampai waktu makan siang, mengerti? Baik. Ujian survival dimulai"_

_TBC._

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Pair : SasufemNaru slight! AllfemNaru (? Kasih saran ya?)

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart and strong!Naru, semi-Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

A/N : _gomen ne readers tercintah kalo updatenya LAMAAAA pake bingitsss! Soalnya saya lagi kebanyakan tugas sekolah dan tugas proyek, kebentur ma jadwal UKK bentar lagi, terus bingung nyari berita buat majalah sekolah dan 1 hal paling penting yaituuuuu "Kehabisan ide". Lalu, masalah kartu andalan kemarin yang ada lagu-lagunya itu, saya hapus aja deh, agak ribet jadinya keknya. Tapi tenang aja, udah dilanjutin kan? Bahkan ada 2 chapter. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan^^ dan tetep kasih review ya?^^_

_**Balasan review yang numpuk :**_

_**Zadita uchiha**__ : ha'i, arigatou sarannya zadita-san, pasti-pasti deh^^, tapi kalo updatenya lama, gomen ne? Soalnya udah mau mepet ma UKK dan lagi banyak tugas seperti chap 5 ini, updatenya lama, gomen, hontou ni gomennasai *bow*_

_**Viraoctvn**__ : yosshh, pasti lanjut. Gomen kalo updatenya lama soalnya udah kebentur ma jadwal UKK dan lagi kehabisan ide. Arigatou udah review fanfic abal ini^^_

_** .52**__ : yossh, pasti lanjut chairul-san_

_**Uzumaki raito**__ : hontou? Beneran ga ada kesalahan? Perpanjang word fic ini? Saya coba lagi deh, soalnya emang repot yang mau manjangin wordnya soalnya lagi kehabisan ide, ini chap 5 aja sampe berbulan-bulan soalnya kehabisan ide_

_**Khioneizys**__ : ha'i, daijobu khio-san^^, hibernasi? Emangnya beruang salju ya? Pasti dilanjut khio-san, arigato reviewnya_

_**Dragfilia hasanah**__ : pasti dilanjut hasanah-san^^, kalo yang sukero ikut ular pedo itu...emmm...enaknya gimana? Mau ngikut ular pedo ato ga, enaknya?_

_**Uzumaki prince dobe-nii **__: yossh, pasti lanjut uzumaki-san __, ya, makasih sudah ngasih semangat, di chap selanjutnya kayaknya ada kejutan deh, entah ada ato ga tapi sepertinya ada entar, tapi ga tau di chap mana :D _

_**Yami**__ : untuk hiruzen mati enggaknya? Gimana yah? Ga tau deh yami-san, apa kata nanti hehe^^, misi rank-c berbeda dengan canon? Mungkin bisa dipikirkan, okeh, makasih sarannya yami-san, gomen karena terlalu lama updatenya^^_

_**Dianrusdianto39**__ : haha^^ oke, oke^^, di crossover? Mungkin bisa dipikirkan tapi enaknya di crossover ma anime yang mana? Soalnya saya ga terlalu mengerti ma anime yang lain, belum mendalami tiap episode animenya, kalo bisa kita kolaborasi bersama buat fanfic ini dicrossover?_

_**NarutoXHonoka chap 1**__ : hehe^^ sankyuu Honoka-san wkwk __, tapi ini masih belum sempurna soalnya emang baru pertama kali bikin cerita genrenya kayak ini^^_

_**NarutoXHonoka chap 2**__ : wkwk __, emang dibikin begitu, soalnya entar kalo tegang terus, jadi gimana gitu, jadi diselingi humornya dikit^^_

_**NarutoXHonoka chap 3**__ : hontou? Makasih udah ngoreksi ne Honoka-san^^, oke deh, keknya yang udah update biarin aja, entar saya kasih nb di chap ini, makasih udah mengoreksi chap 3 ini_

_**NarutoXHonoka chap 4**__ : hehe^^ iya Honoka-san, habis kehabisan ide, gomen ne kalo fic ini ditelantarin selama 2 bulan kayaknya? Musuhnya lebih sakti? Sakti mandraguna XD? Oke deh, siap laksanakan dan saya usahakan naruhono-san^^_

_**KellyLily101201**__ : oke kelly-chan^^, bakalan isa lanjut tapi yang sabar ya soalnya lagi kebentur ma UKK, trus banyak tugas proyek, karena saya anggota jurnalistik, lagi bingung nyari berita buat majalah sekolah dan 1 lagi yang penting __**"Kehabisan ide"**_

_**Geg **__: oke^^ saya usahakan, soalnya pembuatan chap 55 ini lagi ada kemacetan (?), yang sabar ya bung^^_

_**Rais **__: gomen ne rais-san^^, lagi...emm...lagi buntu...kehabisan ide, okeh okeh, yang sabar dulu yah rais-san^^ tapi arigato dah review di dic abal ini haha XD_

_**Guest **__: okeh, okeh, guest-san, pasti lanjut donk, tapi sabar juga yah, lagi bingung mo ngerjakan apa dulu, kebanyakan tugas, tapi tetep mampir dulu di fic abal ini di chap selanjutnya okeh^^_

NB :

_**"Bijuu berbicara"**_

_"telepati"_

"**Nama jutsu**"

Chapter 5

.

.

Happy Reading~

SYUUT. POOFT. WUSSH.

Sakura langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan geninnya sementara Sasuke menggunakan shunshin dan Naruto menggunakan hiraishin untuk bersembunyi. Jika dilihat mereka memang terlihat berpencar tapi sebenarnya mereka tengah berkumpul di satu tempat.

Membicarakan strategi. Begitulah rencana yang dipikirkan mereka. Dengan segera mereka menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka sampai di titik terendah.

'_Yare-yare, Sakura cukup berhasil untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Sasuke dan Naru-chan? Sepertinya ini akan menarik, sekaligus aku ingin mengetahui hasil latihan keterlaluan Sasuke dan Naruto.'_ pikir Kakashi

Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan buku bersampul oranye miliknya dan membacanya. Ia hanya menunggu kedatangan dari ke-3 murid barunya ini. Disaat lagi santai membaca...

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu**/**Fuuton : Daitoppa**" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan setelah muncul entah dari mana

Terbentuklah bola api raksasa setelah bola api itu dibantu oleh jutsu angin milik Naruto. Lalu Kakashi yang sedang membaca...

'_Sial, jika begini aku akan mati'_ pikir Kakashi was-was

"**Doton : Doryuuheki**" ucap Kakashi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan bukunya di kantong shinobinya

DHUAAARR. Api raksasa itu menghantam dinding batu yang telah dibuat Kakashi. Meski begitu, hawa panasnya masih saja terasa.

'_Apinya sangat panas, aku bisa merasakannya meskipun berada di balik dinding batu ini'_ batin Kakashi

WUSSHH. Setelah api itu hilang, tergantikan oleh sebuah suara...err...lebih tepatnya teriakan.

"Shannaro!"

Sakura muncul entah dari mana, menyerang bagian belakang Kakashi. DHUARR. BRAAK. BRAAK. Tanah tempat Kakashi berpijak pun hancur tak bersisa karena kekuatan pukulan Sakura yang luar biasa. Sementara Kakashi dengan insting ninjanya sudah menghindar dari pukulan Sakura.

'_Yare-yare pukulan Sakura mengerikan, apa dia berniat ingin membunuhku? Tapi aku sangat kagum dengan kekuatan mereka bertiga, meskipun hanya sebagian kecil saja'_ pikir Kakashi sambil memberikan eyesmile-nya

Kemudian...

TRANK.

Kunai yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan Kakashi berbentur dengan pedang milik Sasuke dan Naruto. _'Tapi dari mana Naruto-chan dan Sasuke mengambil pedang ini? Bukankah sebelumnya mereka tidak membawa pedang? Dan lagi, pedang apa dua-duanya ini? Auranya sangat mengerikan'_

"Jangan lengah Kakashi-sensei" provokasi Naruto dengan nada jenakanya

"Hn"

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan, Sasuke. Tapi itu, pedang apa Naru-chan, Sasuke?"

Ada desisan tidak suka dari Sasuke ketika mendengar cara Kakashi memanggil Sakura. Tapi, sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Kakashi.

"Ini? Ini pedang Akari no Tensa sementara punya Sukero itu Kurai no Tensa" jawab Naruto

"Hn"

Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya secara tidak beraturan, begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Sasuke meluncur dengan mengarahkan pedangnya secara horizontal, sementara Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke langsung menghilang menggunakan hiraishin yang telah ia sempurnakan menjadi hiraishin tanpa segel.

Naruto muncul dengan kilatan kuning di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi sedang disibukkan dengan adu senjatanya dengan Sasuke lalu Naruto menyerang Kakashi dari belakangnya. Kakashi yang tidak siap terkena sabetan pedang Naruto. Lalu...

POOFT. Kakashi menghilang dan tubuhnya tergantikan dengan balok kayu.

"Cih sial, kawarimi" decih Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan

"Apa kalian sudah mengambil loncengnya?" tanya Sakura setelah sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto

"Belum, lihat dia mengganti tubuhnya dengan kawarimi" jawab Naruto kesal

"_**Yah, jika rencana kalian langsung berhasil itu namanya si masker itu bukanlah Jounin elite. Kau ini lupa atau tidak tahu sih kalau dia itu Jounin elite Konoha? Apalagi dia mantan Anbu kepercayaan Sandaime" **_jawab sebuah suara berat dari dalam pikiran Naruto

"_Diam kau, Kurama-nii!"_ teriak Naruto di pikirannya kepada Kurama, partnernya

Naruto sweatdroped seketika setelah mendengar jawaban Kurama.Naruto yang terlihat sedang melamun akhirnya disadari oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Naruto? Naruto-chan? Naru-chan?" panggil Sakura

"Naru-chan? Kau masih disini?" panggil Sasuke

Sasuke yang kehilangan kesabaran pun langsung mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto.

"Naru-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Berarti rencana pertama kita gagal?" tanya Sakura memastikan

"Hn/ya, kau benar" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto diiringi anggukan setuju

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu tadi, Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak ada. Hanya bicara dengan teman sesatku" jawab Naruto acuh

"Teman acuh gimana?" tanya Sakura

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu. Oke. Kita lanjutkan ke rencana kedua" instruksi Naruto

"Hn/Oke"

"Biar aku yang melacak keberadaan Kakashi"

Naruto pun mulai melacak keberadaan Kakashi. Dengan menggunakan sensor, akhirnya tak lama kemudian Naruto menemukan keberadaan Kakashi.

"Ah atta, aku berhasil menemukannya. 10 meter dari sini arah jam 10" ujar Naruto

"Sakura, kurasa kau harus melakukan shunsin kali ini. Bukankah kau sudah kuajari bersama Sukero waktu itu?" tanya Naruto

"Hm...baiklah. Akan kugunakan"

"Baiklah. Jalankan"

WUSSH. POOFT. POOFT. Naruto menuju Kakashi dengan hiraishin andalannya sementara Sasuke dan Sakura dengan shunsin milik mereka

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**Di suatu tempat.**

Terlihat di sebuah hutan itu, seseorang bermasker dan berambut perak sedang bersembunyi sambil menyembunyikan chakranya. Kakashilah namanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas sejenak.

'_Kerja sama mereka sangat bagus. Mungkin setelah ini, bisa kuakhiri'_ batin Kakashi senang

"Sudah selesai melamunnya, sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di dahan pohon dekat tempat persembunyian Kakashi

DEG. Kakashi mematung mendengar suara ini. _'Suara ini...suara Naru-chan? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya? Apa tadi itu hiraishin?'_

Kakashi menoleh ke sumber suara dan tampaklah Naruto duduk dengan santainya. Hitai atte miliknya yang semula hanya tersimpan di fuin peyimpanan miliknya, telah Naruto keluarkan dan dipasangkannya di lehernya. (kayak Hinata)

Sementara rambut _sunset_ indah nan panjangnya tetap tergerai seperti biasa, tergerak-gerak oleh angin. Pedang yang tadi ia pakai sudah ia kembalikan dengan menggunakan fuin penyimpanan di tubuhnya. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang sudah menitipkan senjatanya pada Naruto.

"Kita mulai..." seru Naruto

"Eh?"

"...sekarang!"

Sasuke muncul di sisi kanan Kakashi, dan... "**Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu**" ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan terbentuklah naga api yang lumayan besar. Naga api itu mengarah pada Kakashi. Kakashi pun sadar jika keadaanya terdesak.

"Shannaro!" Sakura juga muncul disamping kiri Kakashi dan akan meninju Kakashi, tapi yang terkena hanyalah batang pohon sampi akhirnya pohon itu tumbang. Sementara naga api yang berhasil dihindari Kakashi langsung menerjang pohon yang baru saja tumbang itu.

Kakashi yang sudah menghindar ternyata melupakan keberadaan Naruto disana karena terlalu fokus pada pertarungannya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menyeringai ria karena telah sesuai dengan rencanan yang telah mereka susun.

"SEKARANG, NARU-CHAN!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto kalem yang berada di depan Kakashi

Kakashi terkejut sekaligus penasaran dengan cara kemunculan Naruto.

CRASH. CRINK. 9 rantai chakra berwarna silver yang meyerupai 9 ekor Kyuubi muncul dari punggung Naruto dan langsung mengikat Kakashi dengan erat sehingga Kakashi tidak berkutik karenanya. Sementara Kakashi masih cukup terkejut karena Naruto memiliki rantai chakra yang diketahuinya hanya dimiliki Kushina Uzumaki, ibu Naruto.

KRING. Lonceng itu pun berhasil didapatkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto. Dan Naruto juga tersenyum lembut khas Yondaime ke arah Kakashi.

"Yokatta, kita berhasil Sasuke-kun, Naruto-chan!" seru Sakura bahagia

"Hn/kau benar Sakura-chan"

Sementara Kakashi yang sudah sadar dari terkejutnya langsung tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yang membentuk eyesmile.

"Kalian lulus. Tapi aku pertanyaan untukmu Naru-chan"

"Apa itu Kakashi sensei?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Dan lagi kenapa aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadiranmu?"

"Caraku sampai disini? Aku menggunakan hiraishin, sementara kalau masalah tidak merasakan hawa kehadiranku, itu karena aku menyembunyikan chakraku sampai ke titik terendah"

"Hiraishin?" beo Kakashi

"Ya. Hiraishin milik tou-san itu masih ada kelemahannya, itu terletak pada penggunaanya yang bergantung pada segel. Jadi karena itu, aku mempelajari lagi dan aku modifikasi sehingga hasilnya seperti ini. Aku bisa menggunakan hiraishin tanpa segel, jadinya aku mempunyai kelebihan seperti ini kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan letak kemunculanku dengan akurat jika tidak benar-benar konsentrasi"

"Tou-san? Kau sudah mengetahui siapa tou-sanmu Naru-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya termasuk invasi Kyuubi beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kelahiranku"

"Lalu kau punya rantai chakra, Naru-chan?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Ya, kau benar, Kakashi sensei. Apa kau baru mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Selain itu, bagaimana caramu dan Sasuke mendapatkan pedang waktu itu?"

"Pedang? Oh! Itu ya? Aku memasang fuin penyimpanan pada tubuhku sendiri"

"Fu-fuin penyimpanan? Dimana kau meletakkan segelnya?"

"Itu...itu? Itu rahasia"

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, kalian kunyatakan lulus"

"Lulus?" mereka bertiga membeo

"Ya, lulus. Karena kulihat kerja sama kalian sangat bagus serta strategi kalian menakjubkan. Membuatku terdesak lalu menangkapku. Jadi...bisa kau lepaskan aku dari rantai chakra ini Naru-chan?"

"Ah! Tentu saja"

SRINK. 9 rantai chakra itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto melalui punggungnya. Kakashi langsung berdiri kembali.

"Lalu, Sakura dimana kau mempelajari pukulan seperti itu? Kupikir hanya 1 orang yang memilikinya yaitu Tsunade Senju, cucu dari Hokage pertama dan sekaligus salah satu dari legenda Sannin"

"Ah! Ano...umm...etto..." terlihat Sakura gugup dan gelisah ketika ingin menjawabnya

"Sakura?"

"Naru-chan? Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana ini? Kita jelaskan?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi/Hn"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Begini ceritanya Kakashi sensei..." Naruto pun memulai ceritanya

FLASBACK ON.

_Terlihat 3 orang shinobi tengah berada di hutan. Entah hutan mana, yang terpenting hutan itu bukanlah Hutan Kematian di Konoha. Yap. Mereka saat ini berada di luar Konoha. Dengan hiraishin tanpa segel hasil modifikasinya._

_Tepatnya hutan yang berada di desa Nami no kuni inilah tempat 3 orang shinobi tadi. Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Dan beberapa tempat di hutan mengalami kerusakan yang cukup serius._

_Tanah berlubang disana-sini, pohon tumbang dimana-mana. Tampaknya ke-3 shinobi ini sedang latihan guna meningkatkan kemampuan mereka...err...tepatnya hanya salah satu dari mereka, yaitu Sakura. Dan Naruto serta Sasuke? Mereka hanya membantu latihan Sakura._

"_Terus pertahankan cakramu dengan stabil di kedua tanganmu, Sakura-chan. Lalu arahkan pada objek yang kau tuju, dan setelah itu kau nantinya akan bisa menguasai tehnik ini seperti salah satu legenda Sannin" jawab Naruto_

"_Baik"_

"_Tapi, ini hanya dasar-dasarnya saja Sakura-chan karena aku tidak terlalu mahir dengan tehnik ini. Nanti kalau kita bertemu dengan Sannin itu, kita akan berlatih bersama, bagaimana? Sekalian kita berlatih medis. Kudengar ia adalah inryou-nin terbaik yang pernah ada" jelas Naruto panjang lebar_

"_Hn"_

"_Mou~ kau selalu seperti itu Suke-kun. Apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain itu?"_

"_Hn. Kurasa...hah...kau sudah tahu...hah...jawabannya, Naru-chan. Tapi, untuk saat ini...hah...jangan banyak bertanya dulu...hah...kau enak...hah...hanya menginstruksikan saja...hah...pada Sakura...hah...sementara aku?...hah...aku adalah sasarannya, kau tahu?"_

"_Hehehe. Tidak apa-apa kan Suke-kun?" tawa nervous Naruto spontan keluar_

"_Hn"_

"_Tapi...hah...aku kan...hah...jadi sasarannya...hah...juga kan...Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Sudah, sudah. Jadi...hah...setelah ini...hah...apa yang...hah...akan...hah...kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura terengah-engah_

"_Saa" jawab Naruto singkat yang juga terengah-engah karena hasil latihan mereka_

_Ke-3 shinobi ini duduk di daerah hutan yang arealnya masih cukup lebat dengan pepohonan. Jauh dari tempat gersang nan hancur tak berbentuk area latihan mereka tadi. Sepertinya mereka sangat kelelahan, jadi mereka hanya duduk diam sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka._

"_Melihat hutan ini menjadi seperti ini, kurasa hasil latihanmu berhasil Sakura-chan" komen Naruto_

"_Kau benar, Naru-chan/Hn"_

_Setelah latihan ini, ke-3 shinobi ini memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan intensitas chakra mereka sampai di titik terendah serta hitai atte Konoha dan kantong shinobi milik Sasuke dan Sakura telah tersimpan dalam fuin penyimpanan milik Naruto._

_Kemudian, ketiganya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di desa Nami no kuni. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat pembuatan jembatang meskipun baru jadi setengahnya. Ketiganya juga ikut membantu para penduduk untuk membangun jembatan._

_Dan memberi sedikit bantuan dengan mengalahkan Gato beserta anak buah banditnya dan juga mengalahkan Zabuza Momochi, salah satu dari legenda pedang Kirigakure serta murid yang telah dianggap Zabuza sebagai anaknya sendiri Haku._

_Dan setelah itu, mereka bertiga kembali lagi ke Konoha dengan menggunakan hiraishin tanpa diketahui banyak orang._

FLASHBACK OFF.

"...jadi begitulah ceritanya sensei" jawab Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya

"Ehm, begitu rupanya. Tapi kenapa kalian bertiga keluar dari desa heum?" tanya Kakashi menyelidik

"Aha! Itu...itu...gimana ya?"

"Itu, gimana maksud kalian?"

"Maksud kami...itu..."

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto hanya diam sambil gelisah karena tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Naruto berusaha memberi kode melalui kedipan matanya. Dan telah diberi anggukan...

"KABUR!"

POOFT. POOFT. WUSH. Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang dengan menggunakan shunsin sementara Naruto menghilang dengan menggunakan hiraishin. Sementara Kakashi hanya terdiam cengo melihat reaksi dari ke-3 murid asuhannya itu.

Baru sesaat kemudian, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menampilkan eyesmile andalannya sambil mendongak ke langit. Tatapannya terlihat seperti menerawang sesuatu.

'_Yare-yare putrimu satu itu, sangat mirip denganmu Minato sensei. Tapi kecantikan serta penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Kushina-san. Tapi tenang saja sensei, aku pasti akan menjaga putrimu itu'_

Batin Kakashi sambil tetap menerawang ke atas sekaligus melihat ukiran patung Hokage yang ke-4.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**At Hokage's Room.**

Di ruangan ini terlihat seorang kakek yang duduk di kursi belakang meja kantornya yang ternyata ia adalah Sandaime Hokage. Dengan cerutu di mulutnya, ia terus menghisap dan mengeluarkan asap rokok dari cerutu tersebut sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

Di depan mejanya terdapat beberapa Jounin pembimbing yang baru saja selesai memberikan test pada shinobi-shinobi muda yang sudah menjadi genin sejak lulus dari Academy.

"Baik. Sekarang segera laporkan!" titah sang Sandaime Hokage

"Tim 1, gagal"

"Tim 2, gagal"

"Tim 3, gagal"

"Tim 4, gagal"

"Tim 5, gagal"

"Tim 6, gagal"

"Tim 7, lulus" jawab Kakashi dengan eyesmilenya sementara beberapa Jounin yang lain menatap selidik pada Kakashi

"Kau benar-benar meluluskannya, Kakashi?" tanya Jounin pembimbing tim 10 –Asuma Sarutobi-

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebelumnya, kau kan belum pernah meluluskan tim geninmu" sindir satu-satunya Jounin pembimbing wanita –Kurenai Yuhi-

"Yare-yare hanya karena sebelumnya aku menggagalkan tim-timku yang sebelumnya lalu sekarang ketika aku meluluskannya kalian tidak percaya padaku?"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan dipermasalahkan lagi, lanjutkan laporan kalian!"

"Tim 8, lulus"

"Tim 10, lulus"

"Baik, kalian boleh pergi"

Beberapa Jounin pembimbing itu pun pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage menggunakan shunsin masing-masing. Sementara di kantor Hokage hanya menyisakan Sandaime Hokage dan Kakashi berdua.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Kenapa kau belum keluar? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak, Sandaime-sama. Hanya saja, aku mau tanya apa anda sebelumnya pernah mengetahui bahwa Naruto-chan mempunyai rantai chakra sama halnya seperti Kushina-san?"

"Rantai chakra? Maksudmu Naru-chan mempunyai rantai chakra seperti Kushina?"

"Ya"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya, bahkan aku baru saja mengetahuinya darimu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, Sandaime-sama. Lalu, apakah selama ini anda melatih Naru-chan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali Kakashi. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sekali lagi aku tanya, ada apa?"

"Begini, tadi saat aku melakukan ujian survival pada Naru-chan, Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka yah cukup bagus dalam ninjutsu. Apalagi Sakura yang entah kapan ia mempelajarinya, ia bisa memiliki tenaga pukulan seperti Tsunade-sama. Naru-chan juga menyegel pergerakanku dengan rantai chakra seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia bisa menggunakan hiraishin tanpa segel layaknya Minato sensei, lalu Sasuke, ia sudah mencapai sharing bertomoe 3. Bukankah itu sangat menakjubkan?"

"Ya. Itu sangat menakjubkan, terutama mengenai hiraishin tanpa segel seperti Minato. Itu akan menjadi ancaman serius jika sampai musuh tahu"

"Kau benar. Kalau begini, sepertinya aku akan mendapat 3 murid prodigy sekaligus"

"Sepertinya, hahaha. Tapi, aku beri kau misi sisipan" jawab Sandaime Hokage sambil terkekeh

"Misi sisipan? Apa itu Sandaime-sama?"

"Terus awasi perkembangan 3 muridmu, lalu laporkan padaku secara berkala"

"Baik"

"Kalau begitu, apa masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau begitu, saya permisi Sandaime-sama"

"Ya"

Kakashi pun berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan santai. Disaat ia sudah sampai di luar gedung Hokage, Kakashi pun mendongak. Matanya tertuju pada ukiran wajah Hokage yang ke-4, tepat pada senseinya itu Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

'_Tenang saja Minato sensei. Aku pasti akan menjaga putrimu, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri'_

Setelah puas menatap ukiran wajah senseinya itu, Kakashi langsung melihat ke depan kembali dan berjalan santai menuju rumahnya.

TBC.

**Aneh ga? Pertarungannya ama Kakashi itu udah seru ga? Atau masih kurang? Kalo masih kurang greget, gomen ne soalnya saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin meskipun jadinya begini. Gomen juga karena ga bisa nambahin word soalnya udah mentok disitu. **

_**Boleh minta sarannya? Enaknya, entar pas Ujian Chuunin itu Sasuke bakalan ngikut ular pedo itu apa ngga?**_

**Ya udah, sekadar pemberitahuan, saya bakalan HIATUS dulu selama 10 hari soalnya 10 hari itu saya bakalan UKK dan penentuan jurusan. Semoga saja saya masuk jurusan MIA (Matematika dan Ilmu Alam) /amin/. Setelah selesai itu, baru saya aktif lagi. Kumohon sabar menunggu chap depan.**

**Kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa di Chapter 7! Jaa ne^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Pair : SasufemNaru slight! AllfemNaru (? Kasih saran ya?)

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart and strong!Naru, semi-Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

NB :

_**"Bijuu berbicara"**_

_"telepati"_

"**Nama jutsu**"

Chapter 6

.

.

Happy Reading~

Pagi hari menjelang siang pun mulai berjalan. Suasana cerah meskipun tertutup awan tidak membuat sang surya lantas bersembunyi dibalik benda putih bak kapas itu.

Terlihat di salah satu sudut Konoha, terdapat 3 shinobi muda dan 1 Jounin pembimbing tengah mengendap-endap. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas perbuatan mereka itu mengundang tatapan heran dari para warga yang melihatnya.

"Taka disini, target bernama Tora berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Sekitar 5 meter lagi dariku" ujar Taka yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke

"Usagi disini, aku berada dekat dengan target" Usagi berbicara menggunakan microfone yang ada di lehernya, sebenarnya adalah Sakura

"Kitsune disini, aku juga dekat dengan target" jawab Kitsune yang sebenarnya Naruto

"Kita gerebek sekarang?" tanya Inu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi

"Kitsune, apa kau takut hanya untuk menangkap Tora?" ejek Taka

"Kitsune, kau siap menerkam Tora?" tanya Usagi canda

"Apa kau siap menerjang Tora, Kitsune?" tanya Inu sedikit terkekeh

"Apa..."

"KITSUNE SIAP MEMBURU TORA!" teriak Naruto kesal yang membuat target mereka lari ketakutan

"Yah...apa hanya segini kemampuanmu Dobe?"

"Temeee! Sukero, mayat edo tensei, diam kau! Dan kau Tora, kupastikan kali ini kau tertangkap" ujar Naruto geram

Twitch.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Sasuke. Sedikit kesal karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme, Sukero dan Mayat Edo Tensei. Dia tidak ero bukan? Hanya mengintip sedikit tidak ero bukan? Oke, abaikan curcol dadakan disana.

"Urusai Dobe"

"Diam kau, Sukero! Mayat Edo Tensei!"

"Ya! Apa maksudnya Mayat Edo Tensei itu?"

"Karena kau pucat, mukamu datar tanpa ekspresi, menyebalkan, arogan, jelek, hidup lagi!" oke, sepertinya kata _'jelek'_ itu perlu diperbaiki

"Tentu saja aku hidup rubah, jika tidak tentu aku ti-"

"DIAM!" teriak Sakura

"Hn" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Haah...sudah, jangan bertengkar. Kita harus secepatnya menangkap Tora" jawab Kakashi

"Ya, kami tahu itu" jawab ke-3 shinobi muda itu kompak

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Kakashi memprovokasi

"Jangan membuat kami emosi, Kakashi sensei. Atau aku akan benar-benar menyegel pergerakanmu dengan senjata andalanku? Kau tahu Kakashi sensei? Aku punya sangat banyak sekali rahasia mengenai jutsuku yang diluar dugaanmu" balas Naruto sengit dengan nada mengancam

"Haah...baiklah, baiklah" jawab Kakashi pasrah

"Jadi, strategi apa yang kau punya Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura

"Hn"

"Jadi, begini kalian mengepung Tora sampai tidak menemukan jalan keluar lalu sisanya serahkan padaku"

"Oke/Hn"

"Tapi, kita harus menemukan letak Tora dulu" sanggah Sakura

"Kau benar. Sebentar, biar aku lacak dulu. Begini-begini, aku juga ninja type sensor"

Naruto bersimpuh ala Anbu yang sedang hormat pada Hokage. Kedua iris biru lautnya terpejam dan berkonsentrasi mencari dimana letak Tora berada sekarang. (posisinya kayak Minato kalo lagi mendeteksi itu)

"Ah, atta. Dia ada di 15 meter arah jam 12 dari posisi kita saat ini. Berangkat!" ujar Naruto sambil membuka iris biru lautnya

POOFT. POOFT. WUSH. Ke-3 murid shinobi didikan Kakashi itu pun pergi dengan caranya masing-masing meninggalkan Kakashi seorang. Sementara Kakashi hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**Other place.**

Di salas satu sudut Konoha, terdapat 2 shinobi muda yang tengah mengepung seekor kucing yang menjadi misi tim mereka kali ini.

"Ya, kami sudah melaksanakannya Naru-chan. Selanjutnya giliranmu!" seru Sakura sambil tetap memasang pose siaga begitu pun Sasuke

"Hn"

"Ya. Tunggu saja disana dulu"

Naruto berjongkok di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke sambil memasang mimik wajah serius. Sementara kedua tangannya menyatu seperti pose seorang Nasrani berdo'a. (apa-apaan itu? gomen)

"**Mokuton : kuratchi no kami**" ujar Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya lalu dari bawah tempat si kucing berpijak keluarlah seonggok akar yang akhirnya melilit tubuh Tora namun tidak sampai menyakitinya

"Haah...misi selesai" ujar Naruto lega

"Yatta! Misi berhasil hehe"

"Hn"

Naruto menghampiri Tora dan melepaskannya dari cengkraman mokutonnya itu lalu segera menggendongnya. Akhirnya Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kantor Hokage, di tempat sebelumnya mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, kita berhasil menangkapnya. Ayo kita ke Sandaime jiji" jawab Naruto

"Sudah berhasil? Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kantor Hokage"

POOFT. POOFT. POOFT. WUSH. Keempatnya segera sampai di dalam ruangan kantor Hokage. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang kakek yang saat ini menjabat sebagai Sandaime Hokage. Dan di sebelahnya terdapat Daimyo.

"Sandaime jiji/Sandaime-sama" panggil tim 7 bersamaan lalu menunduk hormat

"Baik. Apakah berhasil?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto bersemangat

"Ini, Daimyo-sama" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan Tora pada Daimyo itu

"Ah! Tora, akhirnya kau tertangkap juga ya? Ayo kita pulang Tora. Dan Hokage-sama, saya berterima kasih pada anda, bayarannya sudah ada pada anda bukan? Dan juga untuk kalian berempat, aku berterima kasih pada kalian"

"Terima kasih kembali, Daimyo-sama"

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu"

Daimyo itu pun pergi dari kantor Hokage tersebut dan menyisakan Sandaime Hokage dan 3 shinobi muda Konoha serta Jounin elite Kakashi.

"Ini, laporan hasil misi tadi, Sandaime-sama"

"Ya, terima kasih Kakashi. Lalu, untuk kalian, aku punya misi..."

'_Aku akan benar-benar membakar kantor ini, jika jiji tetap memberikan misi seperti tadi'_ batin Naruto mengancam

"...misi kalian adalah membersihkan tiap selokan di desa i-"

"BAIK! SAAT INI JUGA, AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBAKAR KANTORMU JIJI!" teriak Naruto kesal dan rambutnya yang memiliki dwiwarna pirang dan merah itu berkibar menjadi 9 bagian seperti 9 ekor Kyuubi

"**Katon : Jigoku hi no u-**"

"Baik, baik. Ini ada 1 misi level C untuk kalian" sergah Sandaime cepat takut nantinya kantor itu benar-benar dibakar sementara beberapa Anbu serta shinobi disana langsung menghela nafas lega

"Begitu, lebih baik"

"Ini, misinya" Sandaime memberikan kertas misi itu pada Kakashi supaya ia bisa membaca lebih detail mengenai jalannya misi itu. Setelah membaca isi misi timnya itu...

"Em...jadi misi level C kami kali ini adalah menjadi pelindung aktris Fujikaze Yukie selama syuting di Yuki no Kuni. Tapi disini dijelaskan bahwa kami akan bersama 1 tim genin lainnya. Kalau boleh tahu, tim genin yang mana?" tanya Kakashi

"Kalian, silahkan masuk"

Cklek. Krieet.

Setelah pintu kantor Hokage itu terbuka, tampaklah 3 shinobi muda dan seorang Jounin pembimbing mereka di belakang mereka. Tim itu adalah tim 9 yang beranggotakan Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten dan Jounin pembimbing mereka Guy.

"Yo! Kemana semangat mudamu Kakashi? Kita harus tetap mengobarkan semangat muda kita, bukankah begitu Kakashi?"

Kakashi dan tim 7 hanya mematung melihat tim partner mereka yang baru saja datang itu. Sementara Kakashi yang tadi disapa oleh Guy hanya mematung dan tidak mendengarkan sapaan Guy tadi.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa tadi Guy?"

"AH! KURANG AJAR, KAU KAKASHI!"

"Gomen, gomen. Nah, sekarang tim kita akan menjadi partner tim 9 untuk menjalankan misi level C ini. Sekarang kita akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan mempersiapkan keperluan yang akan kalian bawa dan 30 menit kemudian, kita berkumpul di gerbang" titah Kakashi pada ke-3 murid shinobinya

"Ha'i. Kami mengerti"

"Kami tim 9 akan menunggu kalian di gerbang. Kami permisis dulu Hokage sama" jawab Guy yang mulai serius itu

Lalu, tim 9 keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera berlari menuju gerbang Konoha menunggu kedatang partner tim mereka, tim 7.

"Kalau begitu, kami tim 7 juga akan permisi, Sandaime-sama/Sandaime jiji"

"Ya, silahkan"

POOFT. POOFT. POOFT. WUSH. Ke-4 shinobi itu pun segera pergi dari kantor Hokage dan segera menuju rumah masing-masing. Mempersiapkan apa saja yang disiapkan. Kakashi menjadi yang pertama berangkat dari timnya menuju gerbang, kemudian 5 menit kemudian disusul oleh Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Penampilan Naruto sedikit berubah. Penampilan dari atas tetap sama hanya saja kimono bagian atasnya juga terdapat corak api orange di lengannya yang panjang seperti di rok pendeknya dan ditambah stocking sebatas pahanya serta dilengkapi celana pendek hitam supaya memudahkannya beraktivitas.

Rambutnya yang dari kepala berwarna pirang seperti milik Yondaime dengan helaiannya membingkai kedua sisi wajah Naruto lalu turun ke bawah hingga sebatas pahanya berwarna jingga seperti chakra Kyuubi dan akhirnya di ujungnya berwarna merah khas Uzumaki dibiarkannya tergerai.

Hitai attenya yang biasanya berwarna biru, ia ganti dengan yang berwarna hitam dan tetap dipasangkannya di lehernya seperti Hinata. Anehnya lagi, Naruto tidak memakai kantong Shinobinya karena ia sudah memasang fuin penyimpanan di tubuhnya.

"Jadi, kita sudah lengkap?" tanya Kakashi

"Tentu saja, Kakashi. Kau harus semangat, kau tahu? Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, benarkan Lee?"

"Kau benar, Guy sensei"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Sudah, sudah jangan hiraukan mereka berdua. Aku Tenten, lalu yang berambutcoklat panjang disam-"

"Neji Hyuuga" potong Neji cepat membuat Tenten sedikit sweatdroped

"Dan mereka berdua itu, yang Jounin itu adalah Guy sensei sementara yang satunya lagi adalah Lee"

"Yoroshiku" salam Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut seperti Yondaime Hokage membuat Sasuke dan Neji yang menyadari senyuman itu sedikit merona

"Kakashi sensei, kita berangkat?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja. Tapi kita selesaikan yang itu dulu" jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk pada Guy dan Lee

"Gunakan itu saja, Naru-chan. Kuyakin pasti berhasil" bisik Sasuke

"Itu? Yang ma- oh, yang itu? Baiklah"

Naruto menghampiri Guy dan Lee yang sedang berbicara dengan semangat mengenai masa muda itu. Sebenarnya Naruto suka jika ada shinobi yang berfungsi sebagai penebar semangat tetapi tidak berlebihan seperti ini juga kan?

"Guy sensei, Lee-kun, sudah cukup hentikan, kita harus berangkat"

Tapi tetap saja mereka membicarakan semangat masa mudanya dan parahnya lagi Naruto diacuhkan seperti ini. (dikacangin nih?). Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Naruto. Dan dengan perlahan rambutnya memecah menjadi 9 bagian dan berkibar seperti Kushina.

"Tolong diam, Guy sensei dan Lee-kun. Kita harus menghemat waktu kita karena kita sekarang dalam misi" desis Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya yang akhirnya membuat kedua shinobi dengan semangat masa muda itu bungkam tidak berkutik bahkan Tenten dan Neji juga bergidik ngeri dan cengo berlebihan

"Bagus" puji Naruto yang sudah kembali ke penampilan aslinya sambil tersenyum puas

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja!" seru Guy

"Sekarang kalian genggam tanganku atau lenganku" pinta Naruto

"Untuk apa?" kali ini Neji angkat suara

"Hm? Oh! Satu lagi Kakashi sensei" seru Sakura girang

"Apa itu?"

"Naru-chan, keluarkan jubah. Bukannya kita akan ke Yukigakure? Disana pasti bersalju dan dingin"

"Ide yang bagus"

"Tapi darimana kita mendapatkan jubah?" tanya Tenten

"Tenang saja. Naru-chan memiliki semuanya"

Lalu Naruto menyentuh segel fuin penyimpanannya dan bergumam dalam hatinya bahwa ia butuh 6 jubah ninja khas Konoha ukuran remaja dan 2 jubah ninja khas Konoha ukuran dewasa. Setelah itu...

POOFT. 6 jubah ukuran remaja dan 2 jubah ukuran dewasa keluar di tangan Naruto. Membuat tim 9 berdecak kagum. Meskipun Neji terlihat tsundere dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Woah, apa itu Naru-chan? Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tanya Tenten heran bercampur kagum

"Ini? Caraku melakukannya? Tentu saja menggunakan fuinjutsu"

"Fuinjutsu? Apa itu kau yang mengajarinya Kakashi?" tanya Guy selidik

"Tidak. Bahkan saat di Academy ia sudah memasteri fuinjutsu jadi aku tidak perlu mengajarinya lagipula aku tidak bisa seni fuinjutsu"

"Ta-"

"Sudah, sudah. Ini"

Naruto membaginya pada semuanya dan mereka memakai jubah itu lalu mengisyaratkan pada mereka supaya memegang tangannya atau lengannya. Sasuke dengan sigap menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto dan Neji menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

Sakura dan Kakashi menyentuh pundak kiri Naruto sementara Tenten, Lee dan Guy menyentuh pundak kanan Naruto. Lalu Naruto bergumam 1 kata yang membuat tim 9 terperangah.

"Hiraishin" gumam Naruto

WUSH. Mereka menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning. Membuat si penjaga gerbang Kotetsu dan Izumo heran dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**At Oceans.**

Di tengah lautan terdapat sebuah kapal layar yang cukup besar dan muat untuk menapung puluhan orang di dalamnya. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orang dengan membawa kamera, kayu adegan scene, microphone serta hal-hal yang berbau seperti syuting film.

Disana terdapat seorang aktris yang tengah naik daun saat ini Fujikaze Yukie. Ia tengah memainkan perannya kembali dengan adegan sadness. Dan setelahnya beberapa orang itu beristirahat. Lalu...

WUSH. Kilatan kuning muncul di kapal itu dan menampakkan 6 remaja yang ternyata shinobi berpangkat genin dan 2 orang dewasa yang ternyata Jounin pembimbing mereka. Semua orang kru film itu tegang karena kemunculan 8 sosok misterius secara tiba-tiba.

Lalu asisten dari Fujikaze Yukie yang ternyata seorang laki-laki bernama langsung menghampiri 8 sosok itu dan bersiaga dengan senjata di tangannya.

"Siapa kalian dan darimana kalian berasal?"

"Whoa! Tenanglah paman, kami adalah shinobi Konoha dan kami datang kesini karena permintaan dari seseorang bernama Sandayo" jawab Naruto

"Ah! Begitu, jadi kalian shinobi Konoha yang mereka kirim untuk membantu kami?"

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan saya karena sudah bertindak tidak sopan. Sayalah yang bernama Sandayo itu. Kalau begitu, silahkan anda semua beristirahat terlebih dahulu"

"Arigatou ojii-san/Sandayo-san" jawab mereka kompak

Lalu ke-8 shinobi Konoha ini langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat. Dan suasana tegang yang semula ada tadi langsung berubah menjadi suasana menyenangkan.

Asisten dari aktris yang tengah naik daun ini langsung kembali ke posisinya yang tadi dan sedikit mengurusi beberapa masalah dengan aktrisnya itu. Sementara ke-8 shinobi tadi sedang istirahat, tim 9 justru memasang wajah heran pada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, tadi itu apakah itu hiraishin?" tanya Guy

"Tentu saja, Guy sensei. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." ujar Guy menggantung

"ITU SANGAT MENGAGUMKAN" seru Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya yang membara

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi" keluh Sakura

"Hn"

"Oh tidak" kali ini Kakashi sambil menggelengkan wajahnya. Sementara Neji dan Tenten hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Apa kalian tahan memiliki rekan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kita juga ditahanin saja supaya bertahan" jelas Tenten

"Hn" susul Neji dengan meniru trademark Sasuke sambil menatap intens ke arah Naruto yang tengah menatap laut dengan tatapan kosong

"Naru-chan?" panggil Neji

Hening sejenak. Hanya deburan ombak serta hembusan angin yang terdengar disekitar mereka saat ini. Tidak ada yang bersuara dan hanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menghiraukan aksi Guy dan Lee yang terus berceloteh ria mengenai semangat masa muda.

"Naru-chan?" kali ini Sasuke

Sementara yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah...

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE ON.

_Di mindscape Naruto, tempat itu adalah lorong-lorong penuh dengan pipa air dan tidak ada penerangan alias minim cahaya. Yang terlihat dihadapannya kini hanyalah seekor rubah berekor 9 tengah tertidur._

"_Kurama nii?" panggil Naruto_

_Rubah yang tadinya tertidur langsung membuka perlahan kelopak matanya yang satu sementara yang lain tetap tertutup. Dilihatnya Naruto berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan langsung meloncat ke atas kepalanya dan mulai berbaring disana._

"_**Ya, gaki? Ada apa heum?"**__ tanya Kurama sambil meletakkan 1 ekornya di tubuh Naruto_

"_Aku rindu dengan Ashura-nii, Rikudo jiji dan Kaguya baa-chan. Lalu aku juga rindu pada tou-san dan kaa-san, aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka"_

"_**Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Naru-chan. Mereka pasti sudah bahagia di alam sana"**_

"_Aku tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang anak yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, aku juga merindukan mereka berlima"_

"_**Ya, aku sangat mengerti i...tu"**_

"_Ada apa, Kurama nii?" tanya Naruto heran sambil mengelus rambut ekornya yang lembut_

_Mendadak Kurama yang tadi seperti tersambar petir sekarang mandadak lagi wajahnya seperti terkena sinar matahari yang cerah. Dia menemukan cara yang tepat agar Naruto bisa bertemu kedua orang tuanya meskipun tidak nyata karena chakranya dan Chara Minato serta Kushina telah menyatu._

"_**Naru-chan? Aku punya ide, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu tanpa harus mati dulu"**_

"_Iya? Kau punya, Kurama nii? Kau benar-benar punya caranya?"_

"_**Ya, tentu saja. Kau mau tahu?"**_

"_Ya, itu tepat sekali"_

"_**Baiklah. Begini, kau tahu kan dulu saat kau dikejar-kejar warga kau malah terdampar di tempat ini kan?"**_

"_Ya, lalu?"_

"_**Nah, saat kau disini, bukankah kau bertemu Ashura, Rikudo jiji dan Kaguya-sama bukan? Lalu selanjutnya saat kau menghancurkan segel itu, kau bertemu Minato serta Kushina, iya kan?"**_

"_Ya, lalu hubungannya apa?"_

"_**Tunggu sebentar. Nah setelah itu, pada saat kalian bertemu dengan mereka berlima, bukankah mereka berlima telah memberikan semua chakra mereka padamu?"**_

"_Iya, lalu a-...oh, jadi seperti itu caranya. Arigato Kurama nii"_

"_**Douite, Naru-chan. Dan 1 saran lagi, lebih baik saat di dunia nyata biasa kau tidak memanggil mereka bertiga"**_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_**Tentu saja itu karena mereka adalah legenda shinobi. Pasti itu akan membuatmu dicurigai lalu setelah itu, kau akan diincar oleh seluruh Negeri Elemental hanya untuk dijadikan senjata tanpa perasaan"**_

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti"_

"_**Kalau begitu cepat, kau keluar Naru-chan. Teman-temanmu memanggilmu, pasti mereka khawatir"**_

"_Ya, baiklah Kurama nii"_

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE OFF.

Sakura pun beringsut mendekati Naruto. Dipandanginya Naruto yang menatap kosong ke depan sana lekat. Kemudian, Sakura mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto karena perasaan khawatir mulai menggeleyuti hatinya.

"Ya, Sakura-chan? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kenapa kau melamun begitu? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Sedikit. Ah! Iya, aku coba saja saran Kurama nii"

"Kurama nii? Siapa itu?" tanya mereka berenam

"Kalian masih belum boleh tahu, kalau itu mengenai Kurama nii"

"Baiklah. Lalu tadi kenapa kau melamun begitu rubah nakal?" tanya Sasuke

"Diam kau, Sukero!"

Twitch. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Sasuke. Sementara tangan Naruto mulai memasang handseal.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Naru-chan?" tanya Neji

"Diam dan lihat saja, Neji nii. **Kagebunshin no jutsu**"

POOFT. Kepulan asap muncul di sebelah kanan Naruto dan sekarang terbentuklah 2 lagi Naruto. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini, pikir mereka berenam.

"Sekarang lakukan!" seru Naruto yang asli

Kemudian, 2 bunshin Naruto itu pun memasang handseal lagi dan langsung berkonsentrasi penuh. Itu menambah tanda tanya pada yang menyaksikannya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, Naru-chan?" tanya Neji

"Begini, di dalam tubuhku ini selain terdapat chakraku juga terdapat 7 chakra berbeda"

"7 chakra berbeda? Banyak sekali" komen Sakura dan Tenten

"Hn" susul Sasuke dan Neji

"7 chakra itu adalah yang pertama itu adalah chakraku sendiri, yang ke-2 adalah chakra Kyuubi karena aku memang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi"

Informasi itu membuat semuanya tersentak kecuali Kakashi yang notabenenya sudah mengetahui itu semua. Dan sontak saja, Neji langsung mengaktifkan doujutsunya.

"**Byakugan**" ujar Neji

Urat-urat yang ada di pelipis Neji pun keluar, memperlihatkan bahwa doujutsu legendaris klan Hyuuga telah aktif. Disaat Neji melihat ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan terlihatlah 7 chakra berbeda, 5 diantaranya memiliki kapasitas yang besar. Sementara Neji hanya mengangguk menyetuji perkataan Naruto.

"Silahkan lanjutkan, Naru-chan" tambah Kakashi

"Baik. Lalu chakra yang ke-2 adalah chakra tou-san, yang ke-3 adalah tou-san dan 3 lainnya itu rahasia. Karena jika sampai itu bocor, banyak negara elemental yang akan mengincarku"

"Lalu yang dilakukan 2 bunshinmu itu apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Lihat saja. 2 bunshinku itu sedang menarik 2 chakra dari salah satu yang kusebutkan tadi" ujar Naruto riang

Lalu mereka langsung melihat ke arah 2 bunshin Naruto, mereka bahkan tidak memedulikan perkataan semangat masa muda Guy dan Lee yang sekarang sudah tertidur di pojokkan.

POOFT. 2 bunshin Naruto dikelilingi kepulan asap putih. Yang lain langsung sweatdroped ketika melihat itu. Mereka mengira bunshin itu menghilang. (padahal tidak) Sementara Naruto bertambah senyum menjadi senyuman andalan Yondaime Hokage, ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kepulan asap itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan memperlihatkan 2 orang shinobi yang telah berjasa menghentikan invasi Kyuubi beberapa tahun silam.

"Hello, Naru-chan, minna tachi" sapa Minato dan Kushina bersamaan sambil tersenyum

TBC.

**Isa : "Sampai jumpa di chapter 7 depan, minna tachi^^ hehe" /lambai-lambai gaje/**


	7. Chapter 7

Preview :

_Setelah beberapa saat, kepulan asap itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan memperlihatkan 2 orang shinobi yang telah berjasa menghentikan invasi Kyuubi beberapa tahun silam. _

"_Hello, Naru-chan, minna tachi" sapa 2 orang itu bersamaan sambil tersenyum_

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, semi-Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

**A/N :** **ya, di chapter 5 dan 6 kemarin setelah ane baca lagi, emang banyak banget typo. Kata 'tou-san' disebutin 2x juga, gomen gomen. Seharusnya kata 'tou-san' yang ke-2 itu diganti 'kaa-san'. Yang lain juga banyak yang salah, gomen gomen. Jujur aja, baca fanfic chap 5 dan 6 kemarin itu, rasanya fanfic paling banyak typo selama ane buat. Ane pastiin lagi deh kalo di chapter 7 ini ga ada typo lagi^^. Arigato ne udah dikoreksi^^**

Chapter 7

.

.

Happy Reading~

2 orang berbeda gender itu pun semakin terlihat jelas tatkala kepulan asap putih sebagian besar telah menghilang tertiup angin laut yang berhembus. Menampakkan pria berkulit tan dengan tinggi 179 cm serta surai pirang jabrik yang panjang di bagian jambang kanan-kirinya.

Surai pirangnya bergerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin begitu pun dengan jubah putih dengan aksen api merah di bawahnya, di jubah putih itu tepat pada punggungnya tertulis kata _"Yondaime"_ dengan huruf kanji. Pria yang memakai baju biru dengan rompi Jounin itu tersenyum menatap mereka.

Disebelahnya terdapat wanita yang terlihat muda mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja berkerah tinggi, berlengan pendek dengan gaun panjang longgar. Blusnya berwarna biru keabu-abuan serta putih/biru sedangkan gaunnya berwarna coklat kehijauan. Dia juga mengenakan pita biru tua di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan sandal berwarna ungu muda standar shinobi Konoha.

Mereka adalah Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya. Yang merupakan ayah dan ibu Naruto. Rekan setim Naruto yang lain hanya terkejut melihat mereka sementara Naruto tersenyum ketika bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Kushina, Minato disebelahnya tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala putrinya itu

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naru-chan. Kali ini ada apa kamu memanggil kami?" tanya Minato

"Iie. Nandemonai, aku cuman kangen sama tou-san dan kaa-san"

"Begitu? Ternyata putri kaa-san hari ini manja ya ttebane?"

"Ahaha. Biarin"

"Lalu, apa kamu tidak mau menjelaskan sama temanmu dan senseimu itu? Mereka sangat terkejut lho, lihat saja ekspresinya saat terkejut, sangat lucu" jawab Minato sambil sedikit menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi mantan muridnya beserta yang lain

"Minato sensei? Anda masih hidup?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah merespon apa yang terjadi

"Tentu aku sudah mati, Kakashi. Hanya saja, Naru-chan memanggil kami dengan menarik chakra kami yang ada di dalam tubuhnya"

Sasuke, Lee dan Neji tampak sedikit terpaku pada ibu Naruto yang sedang memeluk Naruto. _'Ibunya sangat cantik. Tidak heran kalau Naru-chan bisa secantik itu'_ pikir Sasuke, Lee dan Neji.

Sementara Sakura dan Tenten sedikit merona melihat ketampanan Yondaime Hokage yang merupakan ayah Naruto. _'Ayahnya sangat tampan sementara ibunya sangat cantik. Tidak heran keturunannya akan menjadi seperti Naru-chan, cantik dan manis seperti ibunya. Senyumnya seperti ayahnya'_ pikir Sakura dan Tenten.

"Yondaime-sama, ini benar anda?" tanya Guy

"Tentu saja. Tapi ini hanya sebatas chakra, karena memang 'kan aku dan Kushina sudah mati"

"Lalu, apa ini misi kalian?" tanya Kushina

"Ya...blablabla-" jawab Guy panjang lebar

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut, tidak sedikit pun mengganggu jalannya proses syuting yang dilakukan oleh klien mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**A hour later.**

Setelah 1 jam lamanya mereka bersepuluh berbincang-bincang mengenai keadaan desa Konoha saat ini. Apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto saat sampai saat ini. Bahkan sampai mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan Jiraya sensei/ero-sannin sampai saat ini. /abaikan suara bersin dengan orang yg bersangkutan/

"Baiklah. Waktu kita sudah selesai, Kushina. Biarkan Naru-chan dan yang lainnya menjalankan misinya, lagipula jika kita tidak menghilang sekarang kapasitas chakra kita yang ada pada Naru-chan nanti akan habis. Lalu kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naru-chan" jelas Minato panjang lebar

"Ahh...kau benar, Minato. Nah, Naru-chan, sebaiknya tou-san dan kaa-san pamit dulu ne? Untuk sementara menjaga kapasitas chakra kami yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Bagaimana?"

"Emm. Silahkan saja, tou-san, kaa-san"

POOFT. POOFT. Kepulan asap menyelimuti sosok Minato dan Kushina. Lalu detik berikutnya, mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan mereka. Kemudian, mereka kembali berbincang sembari menunggu kedatangan kliennya.

"Shinobi-san?" panggil pria paruh baya yang tadi disebut Sandayo

"Ah! Sandayo-san, panggil saja aku Kakashi, lalu 3 bocah ini murid-muridku. Perkenalkan diri kalian" celetuk Kakashi

"Haruno Sakura desu"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yo! Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, Lee! Aku Guy!"

"Tentu saja, Guy sensei! Aku Lee!"

"Tenten"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Ah! Baiklah. Sungguh saya berterima kasih karena telah merespon permintaan saya"

"Hm tidak apa-apa Sandayo-san. Nah, yang kubaca dari deskripsi misi kami ini, kami harus menjadi bodyguard aktris Fujikaze Yukie selama syuting di Yuki no Kuni. Benar begitu, Sandayo-san?" tanya Kakashi

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Mohon bantuannya, minna-san"

"Ya, tentu saja. Lalu setelah ini, apakah kalian akan melanjutkan syuting, Sandayo-san?" kali ini Tenten berbicara

"Begitulah. Jadi, silahkan saja bersantai terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu"

"Ya, silahkan Sandayo-san" jawab Sakura bersemangat

Kedelapan shinobi Konoha itu pun lebih banyak bersantai daripada melakukan hal-hal ekstrem lainnya. Yah meskipun juga mereka tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Tak terkecuali dengan tokoh utama kita Naruto, meskipun bersantai sambil bersiaga, ia tetap tak menurunkan sensornya.

Lama mereka bersantai sambil menjaga klient mereka yang sedang syuting di dek kapal. Banyak adegan-adegan yang harus diperankan oleh aktris terkenal Fujikaze Yukie.

Air laut mengalir dengan tenang. Begitupun dengan kapal yang mereka naiki. Berlayar begitu tenang mengikuti angin membawa kapal itu. Tak lama kemudian, air laut yang tenang itu mulai menunjukkan adanya gelombang meskipun tidak besar.

Disekitar laut yang kapal itu arungi terdapat beberapa bongkahan es yang ukurannya tidak bisa disebut kecil. Dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlayar, di depan mereka terdapat pulau bersalju yang tampak sepi dari penduduk.

Kedelapan shinobi Konoha ini langsung berpencar menjadi 4 kelompok. 1 kelompok beranggotakan 2 orang. Kelompok pertama yang berada di depan adalah Guy dan Kakashi. Kelompok kedua yang berada di sisi kiri adalah Sasuke dan Lee. Kelompok ketiga yang berada di sisi kanan adalah Sakura dan Tenten. Kelompok terakhir yang berada di belakang adalah Neji dan Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit merengut ketika pembagian kelompok ia tidak bersama Naruto. Tapi ia hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian berjalan ke posisinya bersama Lee dan mengamati dengan tenang.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah pulau bersalju yang penduduknya entah kemana. Terdapat 3 orang dengan pakaian aneh tampak mengawasi kapal yang tengah berlayar menuju pulau yang mereka pijaki.

"Target berada disana" ujar pria tambun disampingnya

"Ya, aku tahu itu"

Salah satu dari 3 orang itu tepatnya pria jangkung kurus berambut ungu cerah merapal handseal dengan cepat. Setelah selesai...

"**Hyōton : Ikkaku Hakugei**"

Sebuah paus es bertanduk dengan ukuran yang terbilang raksasa tiba-tiba muncul dari depan kapal. Kakashi serta Guy yang berada di dek kapal bagian depan langsung bersiaga sementara Sasuke, Lee serta Sakura dan Tenten langsung berlari menuju kru dan bersiaga ketika jutsu musuh menyerang.

"Bersiaplah, Guy!"

"Yosh, tentu saja Kakashi"

Kakashi yang melihat paus dengan ukuran raksasa di depannya langsung merapal handseal dengan cepat. Tetapi sepertinya kalah cepat dengan salah seorang rekan setimnya.

"**Hyōton : Kōriryūdan no jutsu**" ujar seseorang dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya merapal handseal dengan cepat

Dari dalam air laut pun keluarlah naga es yang ukurannya melebihi paus es bertanduk itu. Naga es itu langsung menggigit paus es itu, kemudian keduanya tenggelam bersama. Dan tak lama kemudian naga es itu keluar lagi dari dalam laut masih tetap menggigit paus es itu dengan keras.

KRAAK. Paus es bertanduk itu mulai memperlihatkan retakannya. Itu membuktikan naga es yang menyerangnya menggigit dengan amat keras. Dan... BLAAR! Paus es bertanduk itu hancur menjadi bongkahan es kembali lalu tenggelam.

Sementara naga es yang ukurannya terbilang sangat besar itu segera berenang ke dalam laut lalu muncul kembali di sisi kiri dek kapal. Matanya yang tajam melihat ke depan seolah berusaha mengintimidasi sang pelaku penyerangan. Lalu... ROAARRGHH! Naga es itu mengaum dengan sangat keras. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya menutup rapat kedua telinganya.

Kakashi yang melihat itu menghentikan handsealnya. Dan segera melihat si pengguna jutsu naga es. Ternyata pengguna jutsu naga es itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putri mendiang gurunya, Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang di sisi kiri dek kapal bersama dengan Neji disampingnya. Jujur saja Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika putri mendiang gurunya itu memiliki kekkei genkai Hyōton. Karena pada dasarnya, mendiang gurunya hanya memiliki chakra Fuuton sedangkan istrinya memiliki chakra Doton dan Raiton. Meskipun Raiton miliknya tidak sekuat Doton.

"Naga es yang disana itu, apa itu kau yang mengeluarkannya Hime?" tanya Kakashi selidik dan dengan sengaja memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Hime'_

"Tentu saja, Kakashi sensei. Memangnya kenapa?" rupanya Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan nama panggilannya

"Aku terkejut kau memiliki chakra Suiton karena Minato sensei hanya memiliki Fuuton sedangkan Kushina-san memiliki Doton dan Raiton. Bisa jelaskan Hime?"

"Emm...baiklah. Begini, aku memiliki chakra 5 elemen, Kakashi sensei. Fuuton, kau tahu kalau itu warisan dari tou-san sedangkan Doton dan Raiton, kau tahu juga itu warisan kaa-san. Lalu sisa Suiton dan Katon, bukan? Katon aku dapat dari Kyuubi yang ada dalam diriku sementara Suiton, sepertinya Suiton itu milikku sendiri"

"Begitu, yah terserahlah. Yang penting kita berhasil menghentikan serangan tadi"

"Emm...Kakashi sensei, apakah tadi kau mau menggunakan Katon untuk membalas serangan tadi?"

"Ya, begitulah Hime. Bukankah es lemah terhadap api?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi jutsu Hyōton yang tadi itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasanya, sensei"

"Kau tahu dari mana Hime?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan Neji-kun?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat Neji, membuat Neji sedikit kelabakan

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebenarnya begini Kakashi sensei, kau tahu jutsu Hyōton milik Naru-chan itu-"

"Ketika bertarung, jangan sampai kalian lengah Shinobi Konoha... **Hyōton : Tsubame Fubuki**" ujar wanita berambut ungu tenang

Dengan mengandalkan es yang berada tak jauh dari kapal itu, wanita itu melancarkan serangannya. Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, muncul es yang berbentuk jarum yang berusaha menghancurkan kapal.

Tetapi gerakan jarum es itu tidak sampai menghancurkan kapal mereka karena naga es raksasa itu segera bergerak melindungi kapal yang dinaiki mereka. Sehingga serangan jarum es itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata naga itu belum hilang ya?" jawab wanita itu

"Sebaiknya nanti saja, Kakashi sensei...**Byakugan**" jawab Neji cepat sambil mengaktifkan doujutsu khas klan dan dijawab dengan anggukan Kakashi

Ketiganya segera menatap lurus dan serius menuju wanita yang baru saja menyerang mereka tadi. Mereka bersiaga dengan kunai di tangan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto

"Aku? Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kakuyoku Fubuki"

"Apa maumu menyerang kapal ini?" kali ini Neji

"Em? Itu rahasia Shinobi Konoha. Bukankah kalian bisa mencari tahu sendiri?"

"Tap-"

"Sepertinya, teman-temanku hampir berhasil disana" POOFT. Wanita yang ada di depan mereka langsung menghilang dan muncul di tempat rekan mereka yang lain

"!"

Ketiganya segera melihat ke arah Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, Tenten dan Guy yang tengah bertarung dengan serius. Tampak beberapa diantaranya telah kelelahan. _'Sial'_ pikir ketiganya. Naruto segera menggenggam tangan Neji dan Kakashi. "**Hiraishin no jutsu**" ujar Naruto pelan

WUSH. Kilatan kuning kemerahan terlihat ketika mereka menghilang dari sana dan menuju tempat rekan mereka.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di tempat 5 rekan Naruto, Neji dan Kakashi pun berbeda. Mereka tengah bertarung dengan pria jangkung kurus berambut ungu cerah dan pria tambun berambut ungu gelap.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang kita dapatkan kali ini? Kumpulan bocah-bocah tengik yang sok main ninja-ninjaan rupanya" jawab pria jangkung kurus

"Kalian meremehkan kami rupanya ne? Siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke tajam

"Baiklah. Sebagai orang yang akan membunuh kalian, kalian berhak tahu siapa nama pembunuhnya. Namaku Nadare Rouga dan yang disebelahku ini Fukuyama Mizore"

"Baiklah. Apa maumu menyerang kapal ini?" tanya Guy

"Kalian memiliki misi maka kami juga memiliki misi. Jadi tidak perlu saling mengetahui bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Sakura

"Tentu saja. Misi kami adalah menghentikan misi kalian bocah dan juga misi rahasia itu. Kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinya"

"A-apa?"

Kali ini 2 nuke-nin itu segera adu taijutsu dengan 5 shinobi Konoha itu. Dari awal, taijutsu mereka sudah seimbang tapi lama kelamaan tidak lagi. Seakan es yang menguap ketika terkena udara, stamina yang awalnya berlimpah kini mulai menipis. Kelimanya tengah ngos-ngosan dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahi mereka.

Mereka berlima tengah bertarung dengan 2 musuh lainnya. Sepertinya mereka tambah kelelahan karena serangan mereka tiada hentinya. Para kru dan klient yang seharusnya mereka lindungi sudah dievakuasi menuju ruangan yang disediakan untuk kapten kapal.

"Kali ini kalian tidak akan menghalangi kami lagi" desis Rouga

'_Sial, kami kelelahan'_ pikir kelimanya

Pria itu segera berlari dengan cepat menuju kelima shinobi Konoha yang tengah kelelahan itu. Dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya begitu pun dengan 2 rekan mereka yang lain, mereka bertiga segera menyerang kelima shinobi Konoha. Tak lama kemudian... WUSH. Kilatan kuning kemerahan muncul di depan mereka dan...

TRANK. Ketiga kunai yang dipegang musuh beradu dengan kunai seseorang yang baru saja muncul. Dan ternyata mereka adalah Naruto, Neji dan Kakashi.

"Wah, wah. Siapa ini? Teman mereka ternyata"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari sini, Rouga. Atasan sepertinya memanggil" jawab Fubuki seadanya

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Fubuki, Mizore"

Dengan itu, ketiga nuke-nin itu segera menghilang dari pandangan shinobi Konoha ini. Kelima rekan Naruto, Neji dan Kakashi langsung menghela nafas lega. Dengan begitu, naga es yang diciptakan Naruto tadi langsung menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil es.

"Haah...untungnya Kakashi sensei, Neji dan Naru-chan segera datang ya?" tanya Tenten dengan nada lega dan diangguki Sakura

"Jadi, apa yang mereka incar Kakashi sensei?" kali ini Lee mulai serius

"Mereka tidak mengatakannya, tapi kita harus menyelidikinya" jawab Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya

Akhirnya suasana tenang itu kembali mereka dapatkan. Para kru pun keluar dari ruangan kapten dan memulai kembali aktifitas syuting mereka. Tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana Dobe?" kali ini Sasuke dalam mode menyebalkannya

"Sudah ikut saja, Teme. Jangan banyak bicara"

"Seharusnya itu untukmu Dobe"

"Bicara sekali lagi, kuyakin kau akan membeku, Suke-kun" kali ini Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum _'manis'_ dengan aura gelap di belakangnya

'_Oh, shit. Rasakan itu Sasuke'_ batin Sasuke keringat dingin

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan berjalan seperti mencari sesuatu. Namun ketika menemukan sosoknya, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mempererat genggamannya.

"Sandayo-san?" panggil Naruto

"Ah, terima kasih dengan bantuan yang tadi ya? Lalu, ada apa Naruto-chan?"

"Ya, sama-sama Sandayo-san, tapi...ini 'kan misi level C seharusnya kita melawan bandit bukan? Tapi kenapa yang barusan kami lawan itu nuke-nin?"

"A-i-itu...etto...itu...baiklah, aku mengaku. Sebenarnya..." penjelasan yang cukup panjang nan lebar pun dimulai oleh Sandayo kepada 2 shinobi yang masih remaja di hadapannya ini. Ternyata, klient yang harus mereka lindungi itu adalah seorang putri mantan Daimyo Yuki no Kuni yang dulu terbunuh dalam kudeta yang didalangi oleh saudaranya sendiri, Kazahana Dotou. Nama aslinya adalah Kazahana Koyuki.

"Jadi begitu" ujar seseorang di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke manggut-manggut

"Jadi, kau memberitahu mereka Sandayo?" tanya seorang wanita yang mereka yakini putri mantan Daimyou Yuki no Kuni bernama Kazahana Koyuki

"Tentu saja, Hime-sama..."

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Aku tidak peduli lagi tentang masalah kerajaan itu, kalau pamanku mau ambil, ambil saja. Aku tidak peduli, kalau begitu aku kembali syuting dulu" jawab Koyuki dengan nada sinis

"Maafkan tingkah laku Hime-sama ne? Dia memang begitu sejak kematian keluarganya beberapa belas tahun lalu"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Sandayo-san. Kami mengerti" jawab Naruto menenangkan Sandayo

Setelah mereka lihat ternyata, keenam rekan mereka tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi bagaimana? Ini bukan lagi misi bodyguard kalian tahu? Bisa kukatakan deskripsi misi yang sekarang adalah menyelamatkan sebuah negeri dari seorang tiran"

"Lalu, apa kita akan lanjut? Kalian tahu 'kan bisa saja misi ini bisa naik ke level B atau A, malahan bisa saja masuk kategori S?"

"Kita lanjut, sensei. Lagi pula ini sudah setengah jalan, bukan begitu Suke-kun?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"Baiklah. Apa kalian setuju? Team 9?" tanya Kakashi pada team 9

"Tentu saja, Kakashi rivalku. Karena kami tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengalahkan kami" jawab Guy semangat

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Konoha?" Tenten angkat suara "Kita harus memberitahu Sandaime-sama bukan?"

"Itu benar, dan lagi diantara kita, tidak ada yang mempunyai kuchiyose dengan jenis terbang supaya lebih cepat sampai"

Hening melanda dan nampaknya mereka melupakan kehadiran Sandayo disekitar mereka. Dan parahnya lagi tidak menyadari jika sosok Sandayo itu sudah pergi menuju lokasi syuting lagi.

Naruto menggigit jempol kanannya lalu menggoreskan darahnya di telapak tangan kirinya. Kemudian merapal handseal kuchiyose dengan cepat. Lalu setelah itu tangan kanannya dihentakkan di lantai kayu.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu : Taka**" POOFT. Beberapa orang yang berada disekitar Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dari kepulan asap itu, muncul burung elang seukuran kucing berwarna coklat tengah berdiri di lantai kayu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hime?" tanya Kakashi

"Hime? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Hime, Kakashi sensei? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau tanya dengan yang lain pun, mereka setuju dengan menyebutmu Hime, bukan begitu?"

"Hm...kau memang cocok disebut Hime, Naru-chan" jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum

"Terserah saja"

"Tapi jujur saja, kau cocok dipanggil Hime" bisik Sasuke

"Urusai, teme!"

"Ada apa Hime?" tanya burung itu pada Naruto

"Kau sama saja, Taka. Tapi itu terserah saja, aku minta tolong boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Hime. Minta tolong apa?"

"Ini, serahkan pada Hokage jiji. Bisa 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, baiklah aku berangkat dulu Hime"

"Hm"

Mereka menatap kepergian burung elang kuchiyose itu dengan seksama. Lalu mereka kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Nah, Hime, bagaimana bisa kamu punya kontrak kuchiyose?" tanya Kakashi selidik

"Itu...um...itu...bagaimana ya? Hehe"

"Kau menyelinap keluar desa, Hime?" terka Guy

"Hehe...iya kau benar Guy sensei" nyengir Naruto

"Siapa saja yang bersamamu, Naru-hime?" kali ini Lee ikut-ikutan

"Um...Suke-kun dan Sakura-chan"

"Lalu, kalian berdua Sasuke, Sakura, kenapa tidak kalian hentikan hm?"

"Biarin. Kita juga pengen lihat-lihat keluar desa. Iya 'kan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Hn"

"Baiklah. Terserah saja, dan kau Hime? Jangan ulangi lagi, oke?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk putri mendiang gurunya itu

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, kapal yang mereka naiki berhenti di pulau bersalju yang tampak tidak berpenghuni itu. Mereka semua turun dari kapal mereka, para kru bersiap untuk melanjutkan syuting mereka. Sementara para shinobi Konoha ini tengah bersiap sambil menjaga para kru terutama klientnya itu.

"Ayo, ayo bersiap semuanya. Bawa yang diperlukan untuk rekaman..." ujar produser itu

"...Yukie-san, silahkan kau bersiap disana, scene adegan 10-2 kita ulangi sekali lagi" lanjutnya

"Ha'i" jawab seorang wanita yang mereka yakini adalah Fujikaze Yukie

"Baiklah. Adegan scene 10-2, camera rolling...action!"

Terdengar beberapa celoteh ria para kru perfilman itu. Sedangkan kedelapan shinobi Konoha yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya memandang mereka sambil berjaga.

"Ternyata begini, caranya bikin film" suara Sakura memecah keheningan

"Kau benar, Sakura" timpal Tenten

Mereka semua terdiam, tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang mereka sebut _'Hime'_ itu dibelakangnya. Naruto kini tengah berbicara dengan bunshin yang sudah diperkuat dengan yin-yang rilis.

"...Kau mengerti 'kan?" sang bunshin mengangguk, "Baiklah, laporkan melalui telepati, oke?"

"Siap, laksanakan" kini sang bunshin segera bergumam "**Hiraishin**" WUSH. Kilatan kuning kemerahan meninggalkan jejaknya.

"Nah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu Hime?" suara Sasuke membuat gerakan Naruto membeku

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Suke-kun. Kau terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, kau tahu?" jawab Naruto lalu berjalan menuju entah kemana

"Oi, kau bisa tertangkap 3 nuke-nin itu nanti, Hime!" kali ini Neji ikut-ikutan

"Daijoubu, aku akan tidur sebentar di tempat kosong diantara para kru itu"

Naruto terus berjalan menuju para kru itu lalu menemukan ada tempat duduk yang tidak ada penghuninya. Jadinya Naruto duduk disana dan tak lama kemudian ia terlihat tertidur dengan damai.

"Hah...dasar, Naru-chan begitu" komen Tenten

"Ya, dia memang selalu begitu, walau hanya kadang-kadang" respon Kakashi geleng-geleng memaklumi

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Tetapi yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak seperti itu. Naruto tidak tertidur, ia hanya berusaha bertelepati dengan bunshin versi yin-yang rilis tadi sekaligus sedikit bermain dengan Kurama.

'_Jadi, bagaimana?'_ telepati Naruto pada bunshinnya

'_Aku berhasil menemukan markas mereka, dan aku yakin yang kulihat itu adalah 3 nuke-nin tadi dan yang mengirim mereka adalah Kazahana Dotou, paman Koyuki hime-sama itu'_

'_Begitu, lalu apa tujuannya mereka menyerang kita tadi?'_

'_Tunggu sebentar...ah, jadi begitu'_

'_Begitu, gimana?'_

'_Begini, mereka menginginkan kristal segi enam yang berada pada Koyuki hime-sama itu, katanya mau membuka segel entah-apalah-itu-namanya'_

'_Apa-apaan itu? Segel entah-apalah-itu-namanya, kau pikir ini acara komedi?'_

'_Tidak bukan begitu, jujur bagian nama ingin membuka segel entah-apalah-itu-namanya itu tidak terdengar jadi, aku tidak tahu. Kusimpulkan saja, mereka ingin membuka segel terlarang'_

'_Baiklah, lanjutkan kerjamu, jika kau sudah mengetahui segel entah-apalah-itu-namanya, kau langsung menghilang'_

'_Baiklah...eh, tunggu sebentar'_

'_Ada apa lagi?'_

'_Mereka akan menyerang besok. Katanya mereka ingin memberi kejutan dengan kalian, berhati-hatilah'_

'_Tentu saja, terima kasih'_

'_Hm'_

Naruto memutuskan telepatinya dengan bunshinnya itu. Cukup banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan dari bunshinnya itu. Walaupun baru sebentar bunshinnya itu mengintai markas musuhnya. Naruto sedikit menghela nafas mengingat percakapannya dengan bunshinnya tadi.

Kesadaran Naruto sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam pikirannya tepat di depan seekor rubah berekor sembilan. Naruto langsung melompat dan mendarat diatas kepala Kurama.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE ON.

'_Ne, Kurama nii?'_

'_**Hm? Ada apa Hime?'**_jawab Kurama sambil meletakkan salah satu ekornya ke Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut membuat Naruto sedikit memeluk ekornya itu

'_Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan dengan mereka sih?'_

'_**Memangnya kenapa? Terserahku mau memanggilmu dengan apa. Lagipula, seperti kata mereka kau lebih cocok dengan panggilan Hime'**_

'_Baiklah, terserah kau saja'_

'_**Lalu, ada apa Hime?'**_

'_Aku ingin istirahat, mau tidur dulu Kurama nii. Bisa minta tolong kau menjaga mereka sementara?'_

'_**Baiklah, nampaknya kau cukup kelelahan. Tidurlah, Hime. Kau nampak membutuhkannya. Aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu'**_

'_Hm, oyasuminasai Kurama nii'_

'_**Oyasumi Hime'**_

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE OFF.

Dengan begitu, Naruto yang asli telah tertidur di kursi itu, meskipun pada akhirnya bangun lagi karena Naruto tidur, Kurama mengambil alih kesadarannya. Sementara ketujuh rekan Naruto duduk disekelilingnya sambil tetap menjaga putri Kazahana Koyuki itu.

Iris biru yang menenangkan itu digantikan dengan iris merah darah dengan pupil hitam vertikal memanjang. Rambutnya yang memiliki 2 warna itu segera tergantikan dengan warna merah seluruhnya, cukup membuat Sasuke yang menyadarinya terkejut.

"Hime?" panggil Sasuke

"_**Ada apa bocah?"**_ suara lembut Naruto terganti dengan suara berat misterius

"Kau siapa?" kali ini pertanyaan Sasuke membuat keenam rekannya tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan ini

"_**Kau tidak perlu tahu bocah"**_

"Hei! Naru-chan, kenapa rambutmu berwarna merah? Bukankah rambutmu itu 2 warna? Terus matamu itu juga warna merah seharusnya 'kan warna biru?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Kau siapa?" kali ini Guy angkat suara

"_**Hm? Itu rahasia. Kalian tidak perlu tahu, shinobi Konoha"**_

"Tentu kami harus tahu karena Hime adalah salah satu shinobi Konoha" Kakashi juga ikut andil disini

"_**Baiklah, kalian terlalu menyebalkan jika diabaikan. Kurasa tidak perlu dirahasiakan lagi–..."**_

Ucapannya menggantung di udara. Dan itu membuat yang mendengarkan ini penasaran setengah mati. Lalu seketika mereka langsung terbelalak tatkala melihat 9 ekor berwarna jingga dan telinga panjang layaknya rubah pada tubuh Naruto.

–"_**...aku adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune"**_

"Eh?"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepat di tempat yang tertutup dan cukup misterius dengan beberapa pepohonan dan salju yang menutupi tempat itu terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang melaporkan rencana jahat mereka. Banyak pepohonan serta salju yang menutupi tempat itu sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mengintai tempat mereka sekaligus menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Di dalamnya sangat gelap mungkin lilin yang ada disekeliling tempat itu bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yang artinya tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga tempat hanya diterangi dengan penerangan yang temaram.

Di dalamnya terdapat 3 pria dan 1 wanita tengah melaporkan sesuatu. 1 pria tampak seperti memakai pakaian kebangsawanan sementara 2 pria dan 1 wanita itu memakai pakaian aneh yang mereka sebut Chakra no Yoroi.

"Jadi, bagaimana penyerangan tadi? Kalian mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya pria yang memakai pakaian kebangsawanan

"Sayang sekali tidak, Dotou-sama. Penyerangan yang bertujuan untuk mengambil kristal segi enam yang ada pada nona Koyuki tidak berhasil. Itu karena ia tengah dalam perlindungan para shinobi Konoha"

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN GAGAL? AKU SUDAH MENYEWA KALIAN DENGAN MAHAL DAN KALIAN KALAH OLEH SEKUMPULAN BOCAH TENGIK SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Maafkan kami, Dotou-sama. Lain kali kami pastikan akan segera mengambil kristal segi enam itu"

"Tentu harus itu. Kalian harus secepatnya mengambil kristal itu darinya lalu dengan itu aku akan..." WUSH. Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang sehingga lanjutan dari pembicaraan itu tidak terdengar lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, angin itu berhenti sehingga pembicaraan mereka kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biarkan mereka beristirahat serta bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu. Lalu, besok kalian beri kejutan pada mereka"

"Ha'i Dotou-sama"

TBC.

**Yosh, osashiburi desu ne minna-san^^ lama ga ketemu ya? Gomen kalo lama soalnya masih nyari nama tokoh antagonisnya di Naruto movie 1 yang di pulau bersalju itu lho? Terus, jalan cerita mungkin akan saya buat beda dikit karena saya sedikit ga terlalu suka ma jalan cerita yang asli. Tapi tujuannya tetap sama pastinya. Oke arigato yang udah review ne^^ sekarang, kita coba balas review yang numpuk ini.**

**Yoona ramdanii : update kilat? Ga bisa janji yoona-san, soalnya inspirasinya tuh munculnya lama banget ga kayak chap 1, 2, 3 bisa update seminggu sekali**

**HollyLucifer : hehe^^ gomen ne lucifer-san, soalnya ni alurnya emang sengaja dibikin lambat, biar feelnya lebih kerasa terus ada komedinya juga meskipun sedikit karena di sekolah saya, saya paling jagonya bikin drama semi-komedi ato komedi, yah meskipun ga nyambung balasannya, gapapa deh^^**

** .52 : pasti next chairul-san^^**

**Viraoctvn : pasti lanjut vira-san^^**

**Uzumaki prince dobe-nii : wahaha^-^ minakushi ayas bikin nongol biar naru-chan lebih bahagia dikit, jangan menderita terus. Itachi? Suka ma itachi ya? Kalo itachi ga tau kapan, tapi diusahain ada selingan itanaru-nya. Yap, naruto bisa munculin ashura, hagoromo ama kaguya tapi ga di dunia nyatanya, pasti heboh entar gensho no kuni-nya**

** : ya, gomen^^ miezbah-san kalo bikin kecewa, saya emang perempuan tapi saya ga suka sasuke cuman biasa aja ga terlalu ngefans, murni saya cukanya ama NARUTO cuman saya pengen banget baca cerita Narutonya jadi cewek jadi kayak apa tuh cerita trus tiap battle diselingi komedi biar ga tegang ama pertarungan gitu. Sekali lagi maaf kalo bikin kecewa /bow/**

**NarutoXHonoka : yosh arigato sarannya Honoka-san, bagian flashback latihannya sakura emang saya bikin begitu, abis ga tau latihannya gimana, baru sekarang taunya jadi, telat deh^^ :P. Ahh...ya, ada typo ne? Gomen juga soalnya itu saya ketik pas jam 2 pagi selesainya jam 4 mana itu sehari sebelum UAS jadi belum ngumpul nyawanya, pas saya baca lagi, emang ada typo dah tou-sannya ada 2 seharusnya yang satu itu kaa-san 'kan? Ahaha emang saya bikin ketemu di samudara begitu soalnya biar beda ama yang lain yang biasanya di pelabuhan ato hotel, penginapan dan sejenisnya^^**

** .9 : pasti lanjut halifah-san^^ FB? Ada kok, uname-nya **_**"Sehun Aisyah Syafira"**_** yang pp-nya conan dan haibara, kalo BBM? Saya ga punya, males aja, trus ga terlalu suka. Tapi saya ada No Hp kalo mau? Kalo mau ini No Hp saya 081936537293^^**

**Aiko michisige : pasti lanjut aiko-san^^**

**Seryl : sasuke ga ikut ular pedo? Diusahain aja deh, entar pas ujian chuunin saya bikin beda banget, sasuke ga ikut orochi? Sandaime ga mati? Gimana? Setuju?**

**Zitkai44 : yosh pasti lanjut zitkai-san^^**

**Namikaze fajar : ini udah chapter 7-nya, gomen lama^^ indpirasinya kadang muncul kadang kabur fajar-san^^**

**Hayato : judul lagunya? Kalo ga salah saya pinjam di ost. Guilty Crown EGOIST – Euterpe**

**Gita : pasti lanjut Gita-san^^**

**Vato bleach : sip, pasti ini dah lanjut dan pasti dilanjut^^**

**Uzumaki mei : ini dah lanjut dan pasti dilanjut, kalo secepatnya ga tentu soalnya idenya kadang muncul kadang kabur**

**Fifi. : ini udah next^^**

**Rais 666 : ya, ini dah lanjut^^**

**Aiko no hime chan : ne, ariagato udah dikasih semangat hime-chan^^**

**Guest : siapapun itu, pasti dibuat lagi^^**

**Rais 666 : ini dah lanjut dan pasti lanjut kok tenang aja^^**

**Uzumaki megami : oh tentu aja, pasti dilanjut kok tenang aja^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Preview.

"_Baiklah, kalian terlalu menyebalkan jika diabaikan. Kurasa tidak perlu dirahasiakan lagi–..."_

_Ucapannya menggantung di udara. Dan itu membuat yang mendengarkan ini penasaran setengah mati. Lalu seketika mereka langsung terbelalak tatkala melihat 9 ekor berwarna jingga dan telinga panjang layaknya rubah pada tubuh Naruto. _

–"_...aku adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune"_

"_Eh?"_

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, semi-Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 8

.

.

Happy Reading~

Hening berkepanjangan melanda para rekan Naruto. Mereka menatap Naruto yang tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Kyuubi dengan terkejut. Kecuali 2 orang dari klan terkenal seperti Sasuke dan Neji tentunya. Mereka bisa dengan mudah mengembalikan raut terkejut mereka ke raut wajah datarnya. Meskipun pancaran kedua mata mereka menunjukkan terkejut dan... bingung.

"_**Ada apa heh? Kalian takut?"**_

"Ka-kau itu Kyu-Kyuubi?" tanya Sakura takut-takut

"_**Memangnya kenapa?"**_

"Kenapa kau mengambil alih kesadaran Naruto? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kakashi selidik

"_**Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kakashi. Hime saat ini sedang tidur, dia memintaku untuk berjaga sementara**_**"**

"Apa itu benar?" lanjut Guy

"_**Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak"**_ jawab Naruto (Kyuubi) cuek

"Baiklah. Kita akan berjaga-jaga disekitar mereka. Mohon bantuanmu juga, Kyuubi" jawab Kakashi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar

Hening kembali melanda disekitar mereka. Mereka terdiam dengan berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Sekaligus untuk menjaga klient mereka yang sedari tadi tengah syuting pembuatan film.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara mereka. Hanya keheningan semata serta peningkatan kewaspadaan mereka yang ada. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, mata merah dengan pupil vertikal itu berganti warna biru. 9 ekornya telah menghilang sekaligus telinga rubahnya. Rambut yang merah semerah darah itu pun berganti menjadi 2 warna lagi.

"Ah~...segarnya, sudah tertidur. Apa ada kejadian yang kulewatkan?"

"Tidak ada, Naru-chan" jawab Tenten seadanya

"Baiklah. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi mereka selesai, ayo kita cari penginapan terdekat!"

"Eh? Di tempat seperti ini, ada penginapan?" tanya Sakura

"Ehm, sepertinya, sebelumnya aku sudah membuat bunshin untuk mencari penginapan. Sepertinya ada, aku tak yakin"

"Jika memang ada Hime, sebaiknya kita kesana saja. Kalian setuju?" tanya Kakashi

"Setuju!/Hn" jawab semuanya serempak

"Baiklah. Ayo semuanya kita hampiri mereka dan segera menuju penginapan terdekat"

"Kau tahu tempatnya bukan Hime?" tanya Guy

"Ya, bunshinku sudah menemukannya. Aku tahu tempatnya, ayo hampiri mereka dan segera menuju penginapan"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di Penginapan.

Hari yang mulai sore mulai menampakkan dirinya. Perlahan semburat jingga mulai muncul untuk menambah kesan indah langit sore kala itu. Hawa yang terasa dingin di siang hari seperti tadi malah semakin dingin ketika hari menjelang malam. Membuat kedelapan shinobi Konoha serta para kru film dan klient yang harus mereka jaga semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka dengan baju yang mereka kenakan.

Meskipun kayu yang telah dibakar di perapian sudah memanas tetap saja tidak bisa menembus dinginnya malam ditambah dengan salju yang bertebaran disekitar pulau. Beruntung bagi mereka yang memakai pakaian tebal, rupanya mereka sempat bertemu dengan beberapa penduduk yang bersembunyi. Mereka bersembunyi dari jarahan Dotou yang disebarkan melalui nuke-nin yang menyerang kapal tokoh kita tadi pagi menjelang siang.

"Ketika malam hari, entah kenapa terasa sangat mencekam ya?" monolog Naruto pada diri sendiri

Kali ini kedelapan shinobi Konoha tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu yang dimiliki penginapan itu. Sementara para kru film serta klient mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang makan yang lumayan besar. Mereka tengah bersiap membuat makanan untuk mereka santap yang bahannya sudah mereka ambil di kulkas yang memang disediakan bagi pengunjung.

"Kau benar, Naru-chan. Apalagi hari sudah mulai malam lalu ditambah kita ada di pulau bersalju" jawab Tenten dan diangguki Sakura

"Apa kita akan terus begini sampai mereka selesai membuat makan malam?" kali ini Sakura bertanya

"Entahlah. Rasanya kita bingung mau melakukan apa"

Hening melanda sejak Naruto berkata demikian. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan karena yah...mereka kali ini bingung mau melakukan apa.

"AH!"

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Kau membuat kami terkejut tahu?" tanya Sakura

"Kalian ingat nuke-nin yang menyerang kita saat berada di kapal itu?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan nuke-nin itu Hime?" tanya Kakashi

"Kata bunshinku tadi, mereka dikirim oleh Kazahana Dotou yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pamannya Koyuki Hime-sama"

"Ternyata mereka suruhannya Dotou" komen Guy

"Begitulah, lalu tujuan mereka tadi itu untuk mengambil kristal segi enam yang ada pada Koyuki Hime-sama. Dotou berencana mau membuka segel _entah-apalah-itu-namanya_"

"Segel _entah-apalah-itu-namanya_, Hime?" tanya Neji dengan satu alis terangkat

"Ugh...itu...itu...karena bunshinku tidak mendengar bagian itu, saat itu ada angin kencang disekitar markas mereka jadi pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar"

"Markas?" beo Sasuke

"Ups" kali ini Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang membeku

"Bukan _'ups'_ yang kami inginkan Hime. Jadi kau sampai di markas mereka? Jadi yang memata-matai mereka itu dirimu yang asli dan bukan bunshinmu?" selidik Kakashi

"Itu...itu...ano...itu...ano..."

"Ano Ono One, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Yang memata-matai mereka itu aku yang asli lalu yang bersama kalian itu bunshinku" aku Naruto sambil menunduk, memasang wajah menyesal dan mulai memainkan jarinya

"Kau tahu Hime? Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati tahu? Bagaimana jika kau diketahui oleh mereka?"

"Itu...itu ya aku tahu resiko itu sensei"

"Lalu, kenapa kau te- Ehh?" Kakashi kembali terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah nyengir lebar.

"Aku bercanda hehe" aku lagi Naruto sambil nyengir

"Bercanda?"

"Yah begitulah sensei. Melihat ekspresimu yang satu itu sangat lucu tahu? Mana mungkin shinobi prodigy sepertimu tidak bisa membedakan yang mana asli dan bunshin? Lucu sekali!"

"Jadi yang tadi itu bercanda Hime?"

"Begitulah hahaha, melihat wajah menderitamu itu hiburan bagiku kali ini"

"Sudah kuduga kau sengaja Hime!"

Melihat pertengkaran antara Kakashi dan Naruto membuat rekan setim mereka langsung tersenyum bahkan ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Benar-benar lucu pikir mereka.

"Ah sensei, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba membuat jutsu baru?"

"Eh?"

"Lomba membuat jutsu baru?" beo Lee dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat

"Itu benar sekali Lee-kun! Bagaimana? Daripada kita bosan seperti tadi?"

Ketujuh rekan bahkan juga Kakashi ikut berpikir mengenai ide yang dilontarkan Naruto. Merasa ragu karena memang jumlah chakra mereka di bawah Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang Uzumaki memiliki chakra lebih besar dari mereka.

Karena kelamaan berpikir, Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat jutsu baru segera meletakkan tangan kanannya di depannya. Lalu Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya. Dan lama-kelamaan, terdengar suara berdesir di ruangan itu, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dan terlihatlah sebuah bola chakra yang sudah dipadatkan oleh Naruto.

"**Rasengan**?" beo Kakashi

"**Rasengan**? Jutsu apa itu sensei?" tanya Sakura bersemangat

"Itu jutsu original milik mendiang Yondaime Hokage"

"Jutsu mendiang Yondaime Hokage? Wah, keren sekali tou-sanmu Naru-chan" komen Tenten semangat

"Hehehe tapi bukan Rasengan yang ingin kutunjukkan tetapi Rasengan yang akan kumodifikasi menggunakan chakra element. Seperti ini" kali ini Naruto menambahkan salah satu element miliknya dan bunyi berdesing pun semakin nyaring terdengar

Rasengan yang tadinya hanya bola chakra kecil kini semakin membesar dengan angin yang perlahan membentuk shuriken berukuran besar. "Wah! Itu ditambah element apa Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura yang bertambah bersemangat

"Ini aku tambahkan dengan element Fuuton. Jadi lebih baik, namanya apa? **Fuuton : Rasenshuriken** 'kah?"

"**Fuuton : Rasenshuriken**? Itu keren, Naru-chan" kali ini Tenten dengan tepuk tangan semangatnya

Naruto menghilangkan jutsu barunya yang tadi lalu kembali mencoba membuat Rasengan dengan modifikasi yang lain. Telah banyak hasil kreasi Rasengan yang digabung dengan element utama serta sub-element yang dimiliki Naruto kecuali untuk Mokuton tentunya. Dimulai dari Fuuton, kemudian diikuti dengan Suiton, Raiton dan Katon. Untuk sub-element, Naruto menggabungkan sub-element miliknya dengan Rasengan milik ayahnya seperti Hyoton, Yoton dan terakhir adalah Keiton.

Keiton sendiri adalah sub-element yang berhasil dibuat oleh Naruto dengan susah payah. Ketika Rasengan milik ayahnya digabungkan dengan element Keiton, Rasengan-nya tidak lagi berwarna biru tetapi berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna kuning keemasan dan membentuk shuriken juga.

"Itu...kau menggabungkannya dengan element apa Hime? Kenapa bisa jadi berwarna putih sedikit keemasan begitu?" kali ini Guy bertanya

"Ini aku gabungkan dengan element Keiton"

"Keiton? Aku baru dengar ada element Keiton" Lee ikut mengomentari

"Hn/itu benar Lee, Keiton itu element apa Naru-chan?" Sasuke dan Sakura ikut menyahut

Naruto menghilangkan jutsu terbaru yang dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu. Ia langsung mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dan menghela nafas lelah. Lalu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tempat semula yang berada diantara Sasuke dan Neji.

"Element cahaya. Selain itu Keiton adalah sub-element original milikku"

"Sub-element original milikmu?!" histeris Sakura, Tenten, Lee dan Guy sementara untuk Sasuke, Neji dan Kakashi hanya terkejut mendengar ada shinobi membuat sub-element sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Itu...itu Keiton gabungan dari element apa Hime?" tanya Kakashi

"Keiton gabungan dari 5 element utama. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mencoba membuat sub-element terbaru yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun"

"Tunggu Hime! Apa maksudmu dengan sub-element yang tidak dimiliki siapapun dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun?" tanya Neji

"Begitulah Neji-kun. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mengetahui jika aku mempunyai 5 element utama. Lalu aku mencoba membuat sub-element seperti Mokuton, Hyoton, Shoton, Yoton dan sebagainya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, aku tertarik ingin membuat sub-element yang tidak dimiliki siapapun dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun seperti Shodaime-sama awalnya meskipun akhirnya aku juga bisa menggunakan Mokuton"

"Lalu, element apa saja Keiton ini?" tanya Guy

"Aku menggabungkan semuanya"

"Semuanya? Apa maksudmu dengan semuanya?" selidik Sasuke

"Oh! Semuanya Suke-kun! Ternyata Uchiha bodoh sekaligus tuli ya?"

"Bodoh dan tuli, kau bilang?"

"Kau dengarnya apa?"

"Sudah sudah, Hime, Sasuke. Sasuke, kau jangan memotong pembicaraan lalu kau Hime, segera lanjutkan penjelasanmu, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan element Keiton milikmu"

"Hn/Baiklah"

"Jadi, sudah kubilang daritadi kalau element Keiton itu gabungan dari 5 element utama. Aku menggabungkan element Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Fuuton dan Doton. Lalu setelah itu tebentuklah element Keiton seperti namanya aku membuat element cahaya. Tidak seperti _Kekkei Genkai_ yang hanya 2 element dan _Kekkei Tōta_ yang ada 3 element, aku menyebutnya dengan _Kekkei Gokka_ karena aku menggabungkan 5 element utama"

"Itu...sulit dipercaya Hime. Kau bahkan tidak hanya membuat jutsu baru, tetapi juga sub-element baru? Itu hal yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh genin sepertimu"

"Mou~ biarkan saja Kakashi sensei. Begini-begini aku sudah dapat pengakuan dari Sandaime jiji secara langsung, aku juga curi-curi dengar dari Sandaime jiji kalau ia bangga mendapat prodigy Konoha sepertiku karena sub-element yang kubuat ini"

"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja Hime"

"Jadi, jika begitu akhirnya, element Keiton ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimiliki siapapun dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun" Neji berkomentar

"Ping pong. Kau benar Neji-kun!" seru Naruto

"Tapi sensei..."

"Ya, Hime?"

"Bunshinku juga mendapat berita penting untuk besok"

"Apa itu Naru-chan?"

"Besok kita harus bersiap untuk _kejutan_ dari para nuke-nin itu"

"_Kejutan_? Baiklah, tentu kita harus menerima setiap _kejutan_ dari mereka"

Tak lama kemudian, kedelapan shinobi Konoha ini mendengar para kru yang sedang memasak memanggil mereka, jadinya mereka segera menuju ruang makan dan makan bersama dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dibillang sedikit.

Setelah makan malam, mereka yang berada di penginapan itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat istirahat masing-masing. Setelah sampai di tempat istirahat masing-masing, mereka segera bergegas menuju dunia mimpi masing-masing alias tidur.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

Pagi hari yang indah itu, tampak sekali banyak ditunggu bagi semua penduduk yang masih bersembunyi di bawah atap rumah mereka. Mereka yang bersembunyi selama ini terus bersembunyi, merasa takut dengan jarahan petinggi mereka Kazahana Dotou.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari penginapan dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat pembuatan film. Ketika sudah sampai, mereka langsung bersiap pada posisi masing-masing.

Sementara para shinobi Konoha langsung berpencar sebagai tanda siaga dengan _kejutan_ yang tadi malam diberitahu bunshin Naruto. Naruto yang berada jauh dari mereka meskipun jarak pandangnya masih bisa melihat keadaan para kru film serta klient mereka segera merasa ada yang aneh dengan putri yang ia jaga itu.

Dalam penglihatannya, ia melihat pergerakan artis Fujikaze Yukie itu seperti tertahan. Apalagi ekspresi menahan emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia mulai curiga dan langsung menyipitkan iris musim panasnya.

"_**Ada yang aneh dengan ruang gerak artis itu Hime"**_ ujar Kurama dengan suara yang menggelegar

'_Aku tahu itu, Kurama nii. Tenang saja, aku sedang mencari apa penyebabnya'_ balasnya melalui telepati

Ah! Ketemu. Ia melihat ada benang yang mengikat pergerakan klient yang harus ia jaga itu. Meskipun tipis tapi ia sudah bersusah payah untuk menyadari ada yang membatasi pergerakannya. Bahkan karena itu pula, adegan secene itu harus ia ulangi beberapa kali.

Dengan sigap, Naruto segera meletakkan tangan kanannya pada fuin penyimpanan dan langsung mengambil kunai bermata tiga dengan fuin hiraishin yang sudah terpasang. Ia sengaja menggunakannya meskipun ia sudah bisa menggunakannya tanpa segel seperti milik ayahnya.

Naruto menambahkan chakra elemen Fuuton pada kunai bermata tiga itu dan langsung melemparkannya pada benang tipis err...maksudnya benang chakra tipis yang mengikat tubuhnya. "**Hiraishin no Jutsu**" bisik pelan Naruto. WUSH. Naruto menghilang dan menyisakan kilatan kuning kemerahan seperti 2 warna rambutnya.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

"Ayolah Yukie-san. Apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini? Kenapa adegan scene yang ini harus diulang-ulang? Apa ada yang salah denganmu?" tanya Sutradara yang sudah merasa jengah karena adegan yang sangat penting harus diulang beberapa kali

"Ha-ha'i, gomenasai. Akan saya usahakan lagi, Yamada-san (OC)" balas Yukie dengan membungkuk meminta maaf

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan ulangi adegan scene yang tadi dan kali ini kau tidak boleh sampai salah lagi Yukie-san"

"Baiklah. Hōntō ni gomenasai, Yamada-san"

Sutradara yang bernama Yamada itu segera pergi dari hadapan Yukie menuju ke kameramen untuk memeriksa rekaman adegan yang salah daritadi. Sementara Yukie sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan.

'_Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Kenapa tubuhku jadi sulit digerakkan seperti ini?'_ batin Yukie yang mulai merasa aneh

WUSH. Ctak. Suara seperti benang terputus memasuki gendang telinga Yukie dan disampingnya terdapat kunoichi berambut 2 warna dari Konoha yang sudah tidak asing bagi dirinya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat kunai yang sudah dipasangi guratan tak jelas baginya.

Tetapi setelah kedatangannya, tubuhnya bisa digerakkan lagi. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto penuh tanya. Sementara Naruto masih tampak mengawasi sekitar dengan tajam. "Naru-chan? Ada apa? Kau tahu kenapa tubuhku tadi tidak bisa digerakkan?" bisik Yukie pelan pada Naruto

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini Koyuki hime-sama. Ayo kita berkumpul menuju para kru film itu"

"Baiklah"

Yukie dan Naruto segera menuju Sandayo dan para kru film. Para kru film sendiri sedang mondar-mandir perihal film mereka nantinya. Sementara Yukie dan Naruto mendekati mereka. "Hime-sama, anda sebaiknya tetap diam dulu dan tetap bersama Sandayo-san. Aku akan membuat pelindung disekitar kalian, sebisa mungkin jangan buat yang lain panik, anda mengerti?"

"Tentu saja. Ganbatte Naru-chan!"

"Ha'i"

Yukie segera berjalan menuju asistennya Sandayo sementara Naruto berjalan sedikit menjauh dari para kru. Lalu dengan segera, Naruto membuat kekkai agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada para kru film serta klient yang harus mereka jaga.

"**Hyōton : Haryu Moko**"

"**Doton : Doryuheki**"

Harimau es dan dinding pertahanan dari tanah itu langsung bertemu. Akibatnya hanya sama-sama hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto dan Rouga saling berhadapan serta saling menatap tajam masing-masing.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, jika kau ingin mengambil Koyuki hime-sama!"

"Dengan senang hati"

Rouga langsung melesat menuju Naruto sambil membawa kunai di tangannya. Naruto juga melesat sambil membawa kunai. Ketika saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, mereka saling jual beli tinju dan tendangan. Bahkan terdengar pula kunai yang saling bersentuhan.

"**Hyōton : Haryu Moko**"

"**Hyōton : Koriryūdan no Jutsu**"

Harimau es kembali terbentuk dan langsung menerjang Naruto. Tetapi sebelum mencapai Naruto, terlebih harimau es itu terpental setelah diterjang naga es. _'Maju'_ bisik Naruto dalam hati

Naga es itu kembali melesat dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan menuju harimau es, bahkan sebelum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat naga es itu melilit harimau es milik Rouga dan langsung hancur bersamaan dengan naga es milik Naruto.

"Menarik sekali. Jadi naga kemarin itu milikmu?"

"Kau bisa menduganya bukan?"

Naruto segera melesat menuju Rouga. Tinju tangan kanannya sudah siap dengan sedikit chakra. Rouga langsung menghindar ke samping kiri. Tanpa tahu Naruto juga siap dengan tinju chakra di tangan kirinya. Rouga yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya dan segera menunduk.

Ketika menunduk pun Naruto segera melakukan upper cut dengan kaki kanannya. Itu membuat Rouga segera melompat. Tetapi Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada Naruto sepertinya. Naruto langsung memberinya hadiah berupa tinju chakra di tangan kanannya.

BRAK. BRAK. BRAK. BLAAR.

Akibatnya Rouga harus terlempat sejauh beberapa meter sekaligus membuat tumbang pohon yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Kawah dengan diameter lumayan besar terbentuk ketika Rouga telah mendarat setelah menerima hadiah dari Naruto.

Kepulan asap menutupi jarak pandang Naruto untu melihat Rouga. Iris biru laut Naruto langsung menatap tajam ketika melihat siluet hitam tengah mencoba berdiri. Naruto juga langsung memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Hahaha. Menarik, menarik bocah. Kekuatanmu menakjubkan, bahkan sampai bisa membuat kawah sebesar ini"

"Hn"

"**Hyōton : Haryu Moko**/**Hyōton : Haryu Moko**"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Bersama Sasuke, Neji dan Lee.

Disana terdapat 3 orang remaja laki-laki tengah berjaga. Mereka adalah duo prodigy Hyuuga-Uchiha dan yang satu lagi remaja laki-laki pengguna taijutsu. Yap. Betul sekali, mereka adalah Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke dan Rock Lee.

"Aku lebih baik sama Naru-hime dibanding kalian berdua" ujar Sasuke datar

"Kau kira hanya kau saja, Uchiha? Aku juga lebih baik bersama Naru-hime dibanding kalian" Neji menyahut dengan nada tidak kalah datarnya

"Yosh! Sasuke! Neji! Bersama Naru-hime atau tidak, kita tetap harus semangat yo!"

BLAAR. -!-

Insting ninja mereka bereaksi dengan sangat cepat saat mendengar suara ledakan. Perubahan mimik wajah pun terlihat sangat jelas. Wajah datar Sasuke dan Neji kini terganti dengan wajah serius sekaligus sharingan dan byakugan telah aktif sementara wajah konyol Lee juga berubah menjadi serius, mereka bersama-sama memasang kuda-kuda siaga.

"Ledakan tadi berasal dari mana Hyuuga?"

"Itu tadi berasal dari tempat berjaga Naru-hime. Dia melawan seseorang bernama Rouga itu"

"Begitu rupanya. Kuharap Naru-hime baik-baik saja"

"Aku harap pun begitu"

"Tetap bersiaga, Neji, Sasuke. Aku merasakan ada yang datang sebentar lagi"

"Hn/Hn"

"**Bakuretsu Hyozankuzushi**" ujar Mizore sambil meluncurkan tangan besi miliknya menuju batu, setelah ia tangkap, ia memutarnya lalu melemparnya menuju gundukan salju yang berada tidak jauh dari Sasuke, Neji dan Lee

GRUDUK. GRUDUK. GRUDUK.

Salju pun mulai longsor menuju Sasuke, Neji dan Lee. Ketiganya dengan respon yang sungguh sudah terlatih langsung menghindar dari longsor salju itu.

"Lee, alihkan perhatiannya dengan taijutsumu. Lalu, serang dia dengan tehnik klan Hyuugamu itu, Hyuuga. Sisanya serahkan padaku"

"Hn/Yosh!"

Lee segera melesat dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Mizore. Adu taijutsu pun tidak bisa dielakkan. Jual beli tinju dan tendangan terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Disaat yang tidak terduga, Lee terkena salah satu tinju milik Mizore membuatnya harus terpental ke udara.

Lee dengan respon yang cepat langsung berputar di udara tidak membiarkan Mizore sedang bersiap menyerang Lee yang ia kira tidak fokus saat di udara. Dengan cepat, Lee menghilang sesaat setelah berputar lalu muncul kembali di belakang Mizore. Dan...Lee melesatkan tendangannya.

"**Konoha Dai Senpuu**"

DUAK. Mizore terkena tendangan Lee, meskipun tidak terpental, ia langsung tersungkur sambil batuk darah. "Brengsek kau, bocah tengik!" desis Mizore tajam dengan tertatih ia bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya menghadap Lee yang bersiaga

Kesalahan fatal. Yap. Kali ini, Mizore terperangkap dalam perangkap Sasuke. Di belakangnya, terdapat Neji dengan kuda-kuda khusus teknik klan Hyuuga. Dengan byakugan yang aktif, lingkaran yin-yang seolah muncul di bawah Neji dan Mizore.

"Kau masuk dalam jangkauanku. **Hakke Rokujuuyonsho**"

Neji segera melesat menuju Mizore dan...

"Dua pukulan..."

"Enam pukulan..."

"Dua belas pukulan..."

"Dua puluh pukulan..."

"Dua puluh delapan pukulan..."

"Empat puluh lima pukulan..."

"Enam puluh pukulan..."

"Enam puluh empat pukulan!"

Neji mengakhiri pukulan ke 64-nya dengan menghempaskan kedua tangannya ke dada Mizore. Kembali Mizore batuk darah dan segera terduduk. Alirang chakra miliknya telah ditutup sempurna oleh Neji.

Neji memberi isyarat pada Lee dan dijawab anggukan. Neji dan Lee segera pergi dari Mizore. Dari samping Mizore, terlihat Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan handseal yang ia buat sendiri. Mengambil nafas dengan sangat banyak lalu meniupkannya melalui mulutnya sambil membatin...

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!"

Semburan api yang membentuk bola segera melesat menuju Mizore yang sedang kesakitan. Mizore yang kesakitan langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke dan membelalakkan matanya. Tinggal sesenti lagi serang bola api itu mengenainya dan...

BLAARRR.

Asap tebal segera berhamburan tatkala serangan panas segera mengenai Mizore beserta salju dingin disekitarnya. Sasuke, Neji serta Lee menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di balik asap tebal itu.

Setelah asap tebal itu menghilang, mereka bertiga langsung membelalak karena Mizore sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Sasuke, Neji serta Lee kembali bersikap siaga.

"**Bakuso Goriki Hyoda**"

Seseorang mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan tampak Mizore dengan seluncur es. Meluncur jauh, menjauhi mereka bertiga. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mizore sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka bertiga.

"Pergi kemana dia?" tanya Lee entah pada siapa

"Saa (entahlah)" jawab Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan, sharingan dan byakugan telah mereka non-aktifkan

-!-

"Ayo kita pergi!"

'_Sial!'_ batin mereka bertiga

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Bersama Kakashi, Guy, Sakura dan Tenten.

Kakashi dan Guy tengah berjalan berdua sambil berjaga. Begitu pula Sakura dan Tenten di arah yang sebaliknya.

BLAARR. -!-

"Ledakan darimana itu?" Guy dan Sakura yang berada di lain tempat bertanya

"Saa"

"Tapi sepertinya, ledakan itu berasal dari tempat berjaga Naru-hime" ujar Kakashi kemudian lanjut berjalan bersama Guy

"Kuharap Naru-hime baik-baik saja"

"Kuharap begitu"

Mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan penjagaan mereka. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka sambil menyeringai. Dengan cepat orang asing ini merapal handseal.

"**Hyōton : Tsubame Fubuki**"

Muncul jarum es yang menjalar dengan cepat menuju Kakashi dan Guy. Kakashi dan Guy yang merasakan bahaya melalui insting mereka langsung loncat menghindar dari jarum es yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya, kita kedatangan tamu, Kakashi"

"Hn, kau benar, Guy"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kakashi bertanya

"Itu bukan urusanmu bukan, Kakashi no Sharingan?"

Wanita yang merupakan rekan nuke-nin yang menyerang mereka kemarin muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Kakashi dan Guy segera menyiagakan sikapnya. Kakashi maksudnya bunshin Kakashi yang berada di belakang wanita siap dengan handseal.

"**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**"

"**Hyōton : Hyoro no Jutsu**"

BLAARR.

Bola api segera menghantam dinding es yang dibuat Fubuki. Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika es itu ridak mencair ketika berhantaman dengan api miliknya.

"Guy" bisik Kakashi

"Tentu saja"

Guy segera maju setelah berkata tentu saja pada Kakashi. Dengan kunai di tangan kanannya, Guy segera beradu taijutsu dengan Fubuki. Cukup melelahkan karena Guy tidak menyadari bahwa chakranya dihisap.

Saat Guy menghilang dari hadapan Fubuki, 2 Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dengan handseal. ""**Katon : Sanryu Huashi no Jutsu**"". 2 Kakashi segera menyemburkan api yang membentuk 3 naga yang lumayan besar.

"**Suiton : Suijinheki**"

Kali ini, dinding air yang muncul menghalangi serangan 3 err...lebih tepatnya 6 naga api milik Kakashi. Sementara Guy sudah bersembunyi sesuai yang diintruksikan Kakashi. Air dan api berbenturan akibatnya serangan itu menguap. Kakashi sudah bersembunyi sesuai dengan rencana yang dibuatnya.

Sementara Fubuki masih tetap bersiaga. Guy yang melihat itu segera melesat dengan kecepatan standar Jounin lalu ia sudah sampai di depan Fubuki. Sebuah tendangan dengan dialiri chakra sudah siap.

"**Konoha Senpuu**"

DHUAK. Dagu Fubuki dengan telak terkena tendangan super milik Guy. Saat Fubuki melayang di udara, Guy kembali muncul yang membuat Fubuki kembali terkejut. Detik berikutnya, Fubuki sudah terbungkus kain perban milik Guy. _'Sialan!'_ hardik Fubuki dalam hati

"**Omote Renge**"

Guy beserta Fubuki segera berputar dengan perputaran yang sangat cepat. Dengan cepat mereka segera menghantam tanah sementara Guy telah berdiri disamping Kakashi. Di lain tempat, Sakura dan Tenten yang mendengar ada suara ledakan dari arah tempat berjaga Kakashi dan Guy segera berlari menuju tempat sensei mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura dan Tenten telah berdiri disamping Kakashi dan Guy. Saat mereka sampai disana, mereka disuguhi dengan asap yang lumayan tebal menutupi penglihatan mereka. Tetapi, saat asap itu menghilang Fubuki telah menghilang.

"Kakashi sensei, apa yang terjadi?/Guy sensei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura/Tenten" jawab juga Kakashi dan Guy bersamaan

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. Ayo kita ke tempat Naru-hime" ajak Kakashi

'_Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa saat kami tidak bersama Naru-hime'_

TBC.

**Balasan review :**

**Q : Kyaaa ada saingan Sasu nih xD Neji si iklan shampo *dikaiten* xD kapan ya Naru ngeluarin setengah dari kekuatannya?**

**A : Saa na, mungkin kalo udah lawan ma Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage?**

**Q : Up kilat nggak bisa ya? Gpp deh, asalkan tetap di next.. khukhukhu**

**A : Gomenasai kalo lama ne? Emang ini tergantung inspirasi, mood nulis ama jadwal kesibukan sih**

**Q : Oh! The land of snow arc.. i hope something interesting will happen :D**

**A : Tentu, malah disini cerita aslinya aku ubah hampir ke seluruhan, terus aku tambahin sub-element OC buatanku biar ada perbedaan ama fanfic lain. Tapi kalo sama, gomen aja ne? Saya ga tahu kalo sama, jujur sub-element itu udah saya pikirin sejak awal pembuatan fic ini**

**Q : Thor, buat squel naru yg cowok donk**

**A : Saya usahakan tapi ga janji oke?**

**Q : Kalau waktu ujian chunin sasuke ikut orochimaru tapi untuk membunuh orochimaru**

**A : Kalo yang itu, saya punya rencana sendiri tapi tetep juga beda ama yang asli. Arigato sarannya^^**

**Oh ya, para readers setuju ga kalo nih fic dilanjut ke season ke-2? Kalo iya, enak cuman fandom Naruto aja ato di Xover? Kalo Xover, minta saran mau di Xoverin ma apa? Silahkan vote sekalian ya? Ah ya, bisa bantu saya kalo emang mau Xover? Saya ga terlalu pandai kalo di Xover soalnya hehe XD. Yang mau bantu saya, boleh saya tau pin BB kalian? Lewat PM aja ne?**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

**A/N : mau balas review dulu oke?**

**Q : Keren keren . tapi kok Tenten g ikut tarung? Trus pngen deh liat Naru lwan Hashirama sma Tobirama edotensei xD**  
** Kyaaaa sisen 2!? Uhh~ CrossOver sma errr Bleach? Tpi knapa d CrossOver?** **Lanjut smangat ya hehehe**

**A : kenapa di Crossover? entahlah, pengen aja, atau tetep di fandom naruto aja? tapi ceritanya entar gimana?**

**Q : Salam kenal senpai :) Qu suka bnget sma fic ini... Ganbatte ne! Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya... ;) Season 2? Bleh jg, terserah senpai mau xover atw ttp di fandom naruto, qu ttp suka kok!**

**A : oke, terima kasih pujiannya, tapi ini belum end jdi kurasa tnggu smpai slesai ya? trima kasih dh ma baca dan review^^**

**Q : Kyaa akhirnya lanjut jga author-san kalau season 2 aku xover dxd tpi naruto tetap femnaruto di pasanggin sama vali lucifer**

**A : hahaha :D, ternyata ada yang 1 ide ma saya, maunya sih begitu dewi-san^^ tapi, gimana kalo pair tonerixfemnaruto? itu pair belum ada kan? ama vali juga belum ada sih, terserah readers aja sih^^, ntar aku pertimbangin lagi**

**Q : xover aja deh.. -_- klo gak fairy tail/one piece aja karena sepi.. klo dxd... jngan deh.. byak bnget itu fandom dah yg indonya**

**A : ah itu, ntar bisa saya atur, pertama s2 nya mau xover ma apa, nnti d's3 kan bisa ma yang lain hehe^^ kyknya seru tuh haha :D dilanjut smpai berseason-season**

**Q : Xover hs dxd aja thor .. lawannya udh pasti kuaatt bgt .. biar pas s2,konoha udh modern gitu .. harus sekolah biar nambah ilmu pengetahuan,trs biar konoha nggk kolot dgn teknologi .. gmn thor?terus pas mau mencapai klimaks cerita,sasuke sm naruto married,kyaaaa .. klau nggk mau sarannya nggk apaapa kok .. ini pin saya 7CF7AXXX**

**A : biar saya pikirin dulu oke? saya agak bingung ama s2 ini jln critanya**

**Q : cerita nyawa gabung sama charlotte**

**A : maksudnya apa? saya kurang tau anime charlotte itu, gomen ne^^**

**Q : salam kenal thor. hoh iya thor apakah nanti naruto akan membantu sasuke untuk membunuh orochimaru dan akatsuki ? next ya...**

**A : entar dijelasin di chapter depan^^, ga tau di chapter berapanya oke? itu surprise aja^^**

**Q : aku penasaran untuk selaniutnya apa yang akan terjadi**

**A : pastinya lebih seru^^**

**ya sudah, balas reviewnya sampai situ saja, enjoy ya readers~**

Chapter 9

.

.

HappyReading~

Suara cicitan burung di pagi hari terdengar begitu merdu. Pagi yang cerah tepat di salah satu 5 negara besar yaitu Konoha. Negara elemental yang menjadi negara terkuat karena telah melahirkan shinobi yang sangat hebat seperti Senju Hashirama atau lebih dikenal Shodaime Hokage serta turut menyumbang penjahat yang sangat hebat Uchiha Madara.

Pagi ini, terlihat 2 tokoh utama kita tengah beristirahat di rumah yang telah mereka tinggali bersama, tepatnya mansion Uchiha. Mereka adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang gadis a.k.a Naruto tengah memakai baju santainya, tak lupa dengan rok hitam, serta stocking hitam sepaha untuk mempermanis tampilannya. Rambut panjang 2 warnanya tergerai dengan indah hingga menutupi seluruh punggungnya, dan ditambah celemek berwarna jingga lembut menambah kesan istri idaman.

Sementara Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang makan sambil menatap Naruto tengah memasak sarapan dari belakang dengan tatapan bosan. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana tangan putih nan mulus milik gadis jelmaan Kyuubi ketiga itu dengan lincahnya menggoyangkan penggorengan di tangannya.

Kenapa mereka tengah berada di rumah saat ini? Kenapa sekarang malah sudah pulang sementara di chapter kemarin mereka masih dalam tahap bertarung? Yap. Bisa kalian tebak jika mereka berdelapan dengan sukses berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka.

FLASHBACK ON.

_Bersama Kakashi, Guy, Sakura dan Tenten._

_Kakashi dan Guy tengah berjalan berdua sambil berjaga. Begitu pula Sakura dan Tenten di arah yang sebaliknya._

_BLAARR. -!- _

"_Ledakan darimana itu?" Guy dan Sakura yang berada di lain tempat bertanya_

"_Saa"_

"_Tapi sepertinya, ledakan itu berasal dari tempat berjaga Naru-hime" ujar Kakashi kemudian lanjut berjalan bersama Guy_

"_Kuharap Naru-hime baik-baik saja"_

"_Kuharap begitu"_

_Mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan penjagaan mereka. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka sambil menyeringai. Dengan cepat orang asing ini merapal handseal._

"_**Hyōton : Tsubame Fubuki**__"_

_Muncul jarum es yang menjalar dengan cepat menuju Kakashi dan Guy. Kakashi dan Guy yang merasakan bahaya melalui insting mereka langsung loncat menghindar dari jarum es yang muncul tiba-tiba._

"_Sepertinya, kita kedatangan tamu, Kakashi"_

"_Hn, kau benar, Guy"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kakashi bertanya_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu bukan, Kakashi no Sharingan?"_

_Wanita yang merupakan rekan nuke-nin yang menyerang mereka kemarin muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Kakashi dan Guy segera menyiagakan sikapnya. Kakashi maksudnya bunshin Kakashi yang berada di belakang wanita siap dengan handseal._

"_**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**__"_

"_**Hyōton : Hyoro no Jutsu**__"_

_BLAARR._

_Bola api segera menghantam dinding es yang dibuat Fubuki. Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika es itu tidak mencair ketika berhantaman dengan api miliknya._

"_Guy" bisik Kakashi_

"_Tentu saja"_

_Guy segera maju setelah berkata tentu saja pada Kakashi. Dengan kunai di tangan kanannya, Guy segera beradu taijutsu dengan Fubuki. Cukup melelahkan karena Guy tidak menyadari bahwa chakranya dihisap._

_Saat Guy menghilang dari hadapan Fubuki, 2 Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dengan handseal. ""__**Katon : Sanryu Huashi no Jutsu**__"". 2 Kakashi segera menyemburkan api yang membentuk 3 naga yang lumayan besar._

"_**Suiton : Suijinheki**__"_

_Kali ini, dinding air yang muncul menghalangi serangan 3 err...lebih tepatnya 6 naga api milik Kakashi. Sementara Guy sudah bersembunyi sesuai yang diintruksikan Kakashi. Air dan api berbenturan akibatnya serangan itu menguap. Kakashi sudah bersembunyi sesuai dengan rencana yang dibuatnya._

_Sementara Fubuki masih tetap bersiaga. Guy yang melihat itu segera melesat dengan kecepatan standar Jounin lalu ia sudah sampai di depan Fubuki. Sebuah tendangan dengan dialiri chakra sudah siap._

"_**Konoha Senpuu**__"_

_DHUAK. Dagu Fubuki dengan telak terkena tendangan super milik Guy. Saat Fubuki melayang di udara, Guy kembali muncul yang membuat Fubuki kembali terkejut. Detik berikutnya, Fubuki sudah terbungkus kain perban milik Guy. _'Sialan!'_ hardik Fubuki dalam hati_

"_**Omote Renge**__"_

_Guy beserta Fubuki segera berputar dengan perputaran yang sangat cepat. Dengan cepat mereka segera menghantam tanah sementara Guy telah berdiri disamping Kakashi. Di lain tempat, Sakura dan Tenten yang mendengar ada suara ledakan dari arah tempat berjaga Kakashi dan Guy segera berlari menuju tempat sensei mereka._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura dan Tenten telah berdiri disamping Kakashi dan Guy. Saat mereka sampai disana, mereka disuguhi dengan asap yang lumayan tebal menutupi penglihatan mereka. Tetapi, saat asap itu menghilang Fubuki telah menghilang._

"_Kakashi sensei, apa yang terjadi?/Guy sensei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura/Tenten" jawab juga Kakashi dan Guy bersamaan_

"_Aku merasakan firasat buruk kali ini. Ayo kita ke tempat Naru-hime" ajak Kakashi_

'Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa saat kami tidak bersama Naru-hime'

_._

_._

_._

_IsaSaphira1804_

_._

_._

_._

_Di tempat Naruto._

"_**Hyōton : Haryu Moko**__/__**Hyōton : Haryu Moko**__"_

_Kedua jutsu yang sama namun berbeda itu saling bertabrakan. Namun pada akhirnya, kedua jutsu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto kembali menatap tajam Rouga sementara yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan seringai menyebalkannya._

"_Ada apa bocah? Kenapa menatapku tajam seperti itu? Daripada kau menatapku tajam seperti itu, lebih baik kita _'bermain' _saja. Bagaima-?"_

_Rouga langsung tercekat ketika ia tidak melihat Naruto di depannya dan hanya menyisakan kilatan kuning kemerahan. Rouga kembali tercekat ketika melihat Naruto sudah ada di depannya._

"_Know your place!"_

_BUAGH. BLARR. Satu tinju berlapis chakra berhasil Naruto daratkan di wajah Rouga. Lalu Naruto kembali berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya. Sementara Rouga sendiri terlempar sangat jauh sampai kembali membentuk kawah yang lumayan besar._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Di dekat Rouga yang sedang terkapar, datanglah 2 nuke-nin yang merupakan rekan Rouga sementara pria yang satunya lagi adalah paman dari Kazahana Koyuki, Kazahana Dotou._

"_Rouga, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fubuki sambil membantu Rouga bangun_

"_Yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, beberapa tulangku ada yang patah sepertinya"_

"_Baiklah. Kau diam saja dulu, biar kami yang melakukan tugasmu"_

"_Baiklah, maafkan aku Dotou-sama"_

"_Istirahatlah Rouga. Biar aku bersama Fubuki dan Mizore yang akan menghabisi bocah ingusan ini"_

"_Ha'i"_

_Rouga telah diletakkan di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung, sementara mereka bertiga kembali menatap Naruto di depan mereka. Raut wajah Naruto tidak berubah sedikitpun, hanya ekspresi dingin yang tercipta._

"_**Hyōton : Tsubame Fubuki**__"_

_Muncul jarum es yang bergerak menuju tempat Naruto berada. Sementara Naruto langsung salto ke belakang guna menghindari jarum es yang bergerak ke arahnya. Tanpa menyadari jika di belakangnya ada Mizore. Tepat saat Naruto terhenti di udara..._

"_**Bakuretsu Hyozankuzushi**__"_

_Mizore muncul di belakang Naruto dan langsung meluncurkan tangan besinya untuk menangkap Naruto. Naruto yang masih di udara segera melirik ke belakangnya dan melihat tangan besi itu menuju ke arahnya._

'Sial, tidak sempat!'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati kesal meskipun raut wajahnya masih dingin, datar dan tak peduli_

_Naruto segera tertangkap oleh tangan besi milik Mizore. Kemudian Mizore menariknya dan langsung menyiapkan tendangan yang sudah dilapisi chakra._

_DUAGH. BLARR._

_Naruto terkena tendangan Mizore yang menyebabkannya terlempar. Kawah yang terbentuk akibat tendangan Mizore pada Naruto tertutupi asap. Keduanya menatapnya dengan tajam sementara Dotou yang hanya diam langsung merapal handseal._

"_**Hyōton : Kase Towa Tōdo**__" Dotou mencoba menyerang Naruto_

_Es segera menyelimuti tempat Naruto yang mereka kira tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Es itu segera membentuk bongkahan yang cukup besar. Namun yang mengejutkan keberadaan gadis yang mereka hajar itu tidak ada melainkan hanya batangan kayu._

'Sial, kawarimi!'

_Sementara Naruto yang asli ada di balik salah satu pohon itu. Ia masih terengah-engah, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari siapa yang datang menuju ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 2 senseinya dan 5 rekan teamnya._

"_Kalian _'cepat' _sekali eh?" sindir Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek_

"_Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja, sensei"_

"_Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja, Hime. Biar sisanya, kami selesaikan" ujar Kakashi_

"_Tidak perlu, sensei. Aku ingin memperlihatkan jutsu originalku padamu, bolehkan?"_

"_Haah. Terserah kau saja, Hime" Kakashi hanya menghela nafas pasrah_

_Naruto pun tersenyum. Dengan sigap, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan langsung menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka berempat._

"_Sebaiknya kita harus menari terlebih dahulu. Bukan begitu Dotou-sama?" ejek Naruto_

"_Sialan kau!"_

"_**Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**__"_

"_**Suiton : Suijinheki**__"_

_Naga air milik Dotou segera berhantaman dengan dinding air milik Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menggunakan hiraishin dan langsung muncul di belakang Dotou yang sudah siap dengan handsealnya._

"_**Katon : Jigoku hi no**__**Umi**__"_

_Semburan api yang sangat luas segera Naruto semburkan ke arah Dotou. Semburan api layaknya lautan api yang sangat panas sesuai dengan namanya yang berarti lautan api neraka._

"_**Suiton : Suijinheki**__"_

_Dinding air segera tercipta di belakang Dotou. Bukan Dotou yang mengeluarkan jutsu itu tetapi anak buahnya yang wanita, Fubuki Kakuyoku yang sudah berada di belakang Dotou. Seperti asal muasalnya, karena api dan air berlawanan, uap pun terbentuk seketika. Menghalangi pandangan semua orang kecuali Kakashi, Sasuke dan Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan doujutsu mereka._

"_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**__. Lakukan"_

_POFT. Bunshin milik Naruto segera mengangguk sambil menatap Naruto yang asli._

"_**Mokuton : Akuma Sunea**__"_

_Akar itu kayu langsung menerjang mereka berempat. Mengunci pergerakan mereka lebih tepatnya. _'Mo-mokuton?'_ batin Kakashi, Sasuke dan Neji terkejut saat melihat Naruto bisa mokuton yang mereka kira hanya bualan semata._

_Sementara yang asli langsung melompat setinggi-tingginya dengan kaki yang sudah dilapisi chakra. Naruto merapal handseal yang cukup panjang dan asing di ingatan mereka. Setelah selesai, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah 3 nuke-nin dan Dotou._

"_**Keiton : Masu Sakujo**__"_

_Ribuan senjata berbahan dasar cahaya putih keemasan langsung muncul tepat diatas Naruto. Naruto tetap memasang raut wajah dingin. Naruto meningkatkan intensitas chakranya pada jutsu originalnya itu. Seketika senjata cahaya yang tajam itu bertambah banyak bahkan mencapai ratusan ribu lebih._

_Ratusan ribu lebih senjata tajam cahaya itu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju yang diarahkan Naruto. Sementara Kakashi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terbelalak saat melihat jumlah senjata yang dihasilkan jutsu original milik Naruto. Tubuh mereka sedikit bergetar ketika merasakan tekanan yang sangat besar dari jutsu original milik Naruto ini. Dan itu didukung dengan raut wajah Naruto yang hanya menatap dingin._

"_Tekanan hanya dari jutsunya sangat mengerikan. Bukan begitu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit gugup dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain_

_Tidak jauh berbeda, 3 nuke-nin beserta Dotou juga hanya bisa terbelalak saat melihat jutsu yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka lihat melesat begitu cepat menuju mereka. Dalam hati, mereka hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasib yang didapati mereka._

_CRASH. CRASH. CRASH. TES. TES. TES._

_Senjata tajam berupa cahaya putih keemasan itu langsung menembus keempat lawan mereka yang merepotkan. Merah. Putih salju disekitar mereka berempat telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Semerah darah keempat lawan mereka itu._

_Beruntung para kru film beserta klient mereka sudah dilapisi kekkai yang sangat kuat menggunakan rantai chakra bunshin Naruto. _

_Mati. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benak mereka ketika melihat bagaimana senjata cahaya itu menghujam tubuh lawan mereka itu. Bunshin Naruto segera menghilang sementara yang asli sudah berdiri tepat dimana bunshinnya menghilang._

_Bunshin yang menjaga para kru film beserta klient mereka juga telah menghilang. Mereka segera melihat ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya dan segera menghampiri mereka. Saat mereka sampai, mereka mendapat pemandangan mengerikan tersajikan di mata mereka._

_Kazahana Dotou beserta 3 nuke-nin bawahannya telah mati. Darahnya telah berceceran diatas putihnya salju yang mengakibatkan putih berubah menjadi merah dengan senjata cahaya yang sudah menghilang. Kakashi dan yang lainnya segera berdiri di dekat Naruto yang menatap dingin mayat mereka._

"_Mati"_

_1 kata itu membuat semua yang ada disana memandang Naruto meminta penjelasan. Sementara Naruto tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mayat itu._

"_Kazahana Dotou sudah mati, anda bisa kembali ke Yuki no Kuni dan memerintah kembali"_

"_Kau benar, Naru-chan. Arigatō"_

"_Itu bukan masalah Koyuki hime-sama. Itu sudah tugas kami selama menjalankan misi ini"_

"_Baiklah. Aku akan menghilangkan jejak mayatnya. Jadi, Hime-sama, anda ingin mayatnya terkubur atau hancur tak tersisa?"_

_Semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seringai sadis terpancar di wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat cantik dan manis. "Terserah kau saja, Naru-chan"_

_Seringai sadis Naruto semakin melebar ketika mendengar balasan dari Koyuki dengan nada takut. "Sebaiknya kalian minggir. __**Uzumaki Special Tehnique : Chakra Chains**__"_

_Puluhan rantai chakra berwarna silver segera melilit semua orang yang ada disitu. Naruto segera membawa mereka menjauh dengan hiraishin spesialnya. Mereka memandang bingung ketika tangan kanan Naruto kembali mengarah ke atas._

"_**Keiton : Tamashī Zettai no Haishi**__"_

_Ribuan cahaya kembali terbentuk dengan mengambil segala bentuk senjata. Tapi kali ini, semua yang melihat itu terbelalak kaget karena mereka merasakan sedikit aura suci dari senjata cahaya yang diciptakan Naruto._

_Tak lama kemudian, ribuan cahaya berbentuk senjata itu segera meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sehingga yang terlihat hanya warna putih keemasan saja. Senjata itu kembali menghantam tubuh Dotou beserta 3 nuke-nin itu tetapi mereka kembali terkejut karena tubuh Dotou beserta 3 nuke-nin itu menghilang menjadi cahaya yang terurai. Menyisakan darah mereka yang menodai putihnya salju kala itu._

"_**Hyōton : Yuki no Arashi**__"_

_Badai salju segera menutupi darah itu dengan tebal sehingga salju itu kembali berwarna putih bersih._

_._

_._

_._

_IsaSaphira1804_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuki no Kuni. Sebuah negara yang diselimuti salju di setiap jengkal wilayahnya. Dan kini wilayah itu telah kehilangan saljunya dan tergantikan oleh musim semi yang indah. Haru no Kuni. Nama negara itu yang menjadi pengganti dari Yuki no Kuni._

_Kazahana Koyuki telah menjabat sebagai pemimpin dari Haru no Kuni. Koyuki sangat berterima kasih dengan Naruto dan lainnya. Naruto dan lainnya telah bersiap untuk segera kembali pulang menuju Konoha._

"_Arigatō minna. Arigatō karena sudah menyelamatkan negara kecil kami"_

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa, Koyuki hime-sama. Itu sudah menjadi bagian misi kami" Kakashi menjawabnya_

"_Baiklah. Apa kalian akan pulang sekarang?"_

"_Tentu saja. Kami harus segera melaporkan misi kami pada Sandaime-sama. Kami permisi" Kakashi membungkuk dan diikuti yang lainnya_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua tim genin Konoha ini sudah sampai di Konoha dan sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Kakashi dan Guy yang harus segera melapor kepada Sandaime Hokage._

_Kakashi dan Guy yang sudah berada di kantor Hokage langsung menyerahkan gulungan yang Sandaime yakini adalah gulungan informasi misi mereka. Sandaime Hokage langsung terkejut ketika melihat bagaimana level misi yang seharusnya C menjadi tingkat A. Tetapi Kakashi tidak memberitahukannya kepada Sandaime mengenai sub-element yang dimiliki Naruto, entah apa yang direncanakannya._

FLASHBACK OFF.

Sasuke melihat menghentikan lamunannya mengenai misi kemarin ketika kedua onyx-nya melihat Naruto menata masakannya yang sudah matang. Naruto lalu melepas celemeknya dan segera duduk di ruang makan.

"Sudah selesai, hm?" tanya Sasuke

"Menurutmu? Kau jenius Suke-kun, tentu kau tahu jika aku sudah selesai memasak" jawab Naruto sarkastik

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Naru-hime"

"Hm, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Ayo sarapan!"

""Ittadakimasu!""

Keduanya makan dengan suasana hening dan damai. Tanpa adanya pengganggu yang berarti. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung membereskan semuanya. Dan segera pergi keluar, menikmati suasana damai Konoha.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana hari ini? Apa Kakashi sensei bilang ada misi?"

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, kita hanya disuruh berkumpul di tempat biasa"

"Begitukah?"

"Hn"

Keduanya hening dan tidak ada lagi yang memulai percakapan kembali. Sasuke hanya melihat pemandangan Konoha dengan datar sementara Naruto dengan senyuman khas Yondaime.

"Suke-kun?"

"Hn?"

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan langsung menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan tangan kirinya digandeng langsung terkejut. Sasuke kemudian hanya menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Seakan bertanya kenapa-menggandeng-tanganku.

"Sudah diam saja!"

'_**Hiraishin**__'_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati

Detik berikutnya, mereka menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kilatan kuning kemerahan. Naruto dan Sasuke muncul di belakang patung wajah para Hokage. Keduanya tengah duduk menikmati indahnya pemandangan Konoha.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kemari Hime?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kau tidak mau jalan-jalan?"

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah"

Keduanya kembali diam. Diam menikmati segarnya angin dari atas. "Wah, romantisnya mereka!" teriak Sakura dan Ino yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Bukan hanya Sakura dan Ino, tetapi seluruh rookie juga kebetulan ada disana lebih tepatnya Training Ground yang biasanya dipakai tim 7.

"Iya nih, kita gak diajak nih?" sindir Kiba. "Aufff!", Akamaru ikut menyetujui Kiba

"Iya, kau benar Kiba. Teganya mereka tidak mengajak kita? Bukankah kita juga temannya?" Lee ikut menimpali

"Mendokusai!" sudah pasti tahu ini siapa kan?

Sementara yang disoraki, hanya mengabaikannya. Tapi jika dilihat dari dekat, kau akan melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi keduanya. Uh-oh! Tampaknya mereka malu karena ketahuan sedang berduaan.

Mereka lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk. Dan segera menghampiri ke tempat dimana teman-teman mereka berada. Tanpa menyadari bahwa salah satu dari mereka berdua hendak menjahili para teman rookie mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati mereka

"Hn"

"Emm sebenarnya tidak ada sih, hanya saja menikmati liburan setelah misi kemarin!" sahut gadis surai pirang pucat –Ino-

"Hm souka. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa akan berdiam diri disini?" tanya Tenten

Suasana disekitar mereka langsung hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena mereka tengah memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Kecuali untuk Shikamaru yang sudah tidur dan Chouji yang masih saja makan kripik kentang. Salah satu dari mereka langsung menyunggingkan senyum innocent tanpa ada yang menyadari.

'_Hihihi...sepertinya menarik. __**Hiraishin**__'_ batin ia dalam hati (pasti tau kan?)

Mendadak kilatan kuning kemerahan muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Membuat para rookie ini terkejut ketika melihat kilatan itu. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Lee dan Tenten yang sudah hafal dengan kilatan itu. Bisa dibilang hanya mereka berlima yang sudah bersiaga sementara yang lain hanya bingung saja.

"Oi! Lee! Neji! Tenten! Sakura! Sasuke! Kenapa kalian seserius itu ketika melihat kilatan tadi hm?" tanya Kiba menahan tawanya sama dengan yang lain kecuali Hinata, Shino dan Shikamaru

"Hn" jawab mereka berlima serempak yang menandakan mereka tidak ingin diganggu

SRRINK. DHUAK. BLARR.

Mereka berlima langsung kaget ketika kilatan kuning kemerahan itu muncul di hadapan mereka. Dan tanpa persiapan sama sekali, mereka berlima sudah terlempar dengan kawah yang sangat besar karena tendangan_'nya'_.

Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino dan Chouji segera membeku ketika melihat itu. Bahkan Chouji sampai lupa dengan makanannya yang sudah jatuh menggelinding entah kemana. Sementara Shikamaru juga ikut terbangun ketika mendengar ledakan.

Asap segera berkumpul di tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Niat untuk berkumpul bersama teman malah jadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Ketika asap itu menghilang, terlihat gadis berambut 2 warna berdiri dengan senyum innocent yang tampak mengerikan bagi mereka. Yap. Ia adalah Naruto. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum polos sambil melihat kelima rekan yang baru saja mendapat tendangan spesial dari Naruto.

"Naru-hime, kau ingin bermain-main dengan kami hm?" tanya Neji

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

BLUSH. Beberapa kaum adam yang melihat ekspresi itu segera memerah dan dengan cepat memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Coba hindari ini, minna!"

"**Mokuton : Mokuryū no Jutsu**"

Naga kayu berukuran raksasa segera melesat menuju Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee dan Tenten. Sementara yang lain hanya terbengong ketika melihat naga kayu raksasa itu melesat ke arah 5 teman mereka. Kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah kembali tidur. _'Mokuton ?!'_

"**Katon : Gōkakyu no** **Jutsu**"

Sasuke segera menghembuskan api berintensitas besar ke arah naga kayu raksasa itu. Dan benar saja, naga kayu milik Naruto segera lenyap terbakar tapi ada yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka. Naruto tengah tersenyum innocent dengan sangat lebar ketika melihatnya.

"**Hyōton : Hyōryūsan no Jutsu**"

"**Shōton : Hashō Kōryūsan**"

3 naga es dan naga kristal berukuran raksasa juga segera muncul di belakang Sakura, Neji, Lee dan Tenten. Kelimanya segera terbelalak ketika melihat 3 naga es dan kristal tercipta di belakang mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kapan Naruto merapal handseal.

GRRROOAAARRR. Auman 3 naga es dan kristal itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Bahkan sampai terdengar di ruang Hokage yang notabene adalah tempat terdekat dari tempat para rookie saat ini.

"Shit! Naru-chan, mengerikan!" histeris Kiba

"Kau benar Kiba-kun" ujar Hinata malu-malu

.

Sementara di ruang Hokage.

Di dalamnya sudah pasti terdapat Sandaime Hokage yang masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan kertas laporan terkutuk di hadapannya. Tetapi segera disingkirkan sementara tatkala di depan mejanya terdapat beberapa Jounin pembimbing dari team 7 sampai team 10. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan ujian Chuunin.

Disaat mereka lagi serius. GRRROOAAARRRR. Auman seekor naga pun terdengar di telinga mereka. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat mereka segera menghentikan pembicaraan serius mereka.

"Itu tadi suara apa?" tanya Kurenai memecah keheningan

"Saa na. Tapi sepertinya aku mengetahui asalnya dari mana dan pastinya itu sangat buruk" jawab Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku kesayangannya

"Kita periksa?" kali ini Asuma

"Segera kalian periksa asal suara itu!" titah Sandaime

"Ha'i"

.

Kembali ke team 7 dan 9.

"Bagaimana? Aku bahkan belum menggunakan Keiton lho? Ayolah, kita bermain sebentar Suke-kun, Saku-chan, Neji-kun, Lee-kun dan Ten-chan"

"Tapi bagaimana kami bisa main jika kau mengeluarkan 3 naga es dan kristal seperti itu Naru-chan?" teriak Tenten dan Sakura

"Ah! Begitu rupanya, apa kalian ta-"

"Naru-hime!" terdengar suara berat pria dari belakang. Dan terlihatlah senseinya yang berambut perak, sensei dari team 9, team 10 dan team 8 datang menuju mereka. Sementara ke-5 teman yang terkepung 3 naga es dan kristal miliknya langsung bernafas lega.

"Ada apa Kakashi sensei?"

"I-itu?" Kurenai menunjuk dengan terkejut

"Naga es? Dan naga kristal?" kali ini Asuma menyahut

"Bisa kau jelaskan Naru-hime?" selidik Kakashi

"Ahahaha Kakashi sensei, jangan serius-serius begitu. Aku cuma bosan, tahu!"

"Bosan, katamu? Hanya karena bosan, kau sampai membahayakan nyawa temanmu?"

"Hei aku tidak membahayakan mereka. Aku hanya _bermain_"

"Tapi itu berbahaya Hime!"

"Ha'i, ha'i. Terserah saja, jadi kenapa kalian berkumpul kesini?"

"Pertama, kalian semua segera kumpul disini..." Kakashi berbicara

"...Dan tolong Chouji bangunkan Shikamaru" dan dilanjutkan Asuma

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah berkumpul. Naga es dan kristal milik Naruto sudah ia hilangkan. Mereka menatap bingung ke arah Jounin sensei mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kiba

"Kami disini sudah mendaftarkan kalian ke Ujian Chuunin kali ini yang kebetulan tuan rumahnya adalah Konoha"

Krik. Krik. Krik. Efek jangkrik di sawah mulai terdengar. Keheningan melanda para rookie kali ini. Terdiam dengan raut wajah terkejut. Dan saat mereka mulai sadar...

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

TBC.

**Yo, minna! Gimana Chapter ini? Udah memuaskan belum? Gomen kalo updatenya lama banget yah? Soalnya inspirasinya kadang muncul kadang ilang, dan lagi harus ada niatan buat nulisnya. Oke, jadi mungkin apa perlu saya beritahu kemampuan Naruto? Sepertinya perlu. Okeh cekidot **

**Nama : Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto**

**Status : Genin Konohagakure**

**Elemen : Fuuton, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Katon**

**Kekkei genkai : Rantai Chakra, Mokuton, Hyoton, Keiton, Shoton, **_**[Rahasia]**_**, **_**[Rahasia]**_**, **_**[Rahasia]**_**, **_**[Rahasia]**_** dan **_**[Rahasia]**_

**Kemampuan lainnya : Taijutsu (udah jelas), Ninjutsu (udah jelas), Kenjutsu (udah ada di chapter 3 kemaren), Fuuinjutsu (udah ada di chapter awal), Genjutsu (di chapter depan ga tau yang mana), Sage mode (mendekati ujian chuunin nanti), Sihir (mendekati ujian chuunin nanti)**

**Oh ya, yang ada di chap-chap sebelumnya itu Naru-channya ga Godlike hehe, gomen XD. Itu saya sengaja nulis kayak gitu soalnya diakhir chapter entar Naru-chan jadi Godlike. Kalo yang sekarang masih standar-standar aja meskipun itu masuk sangat kuat untuk sesama Rookie. Dan untuk kemampuan Kekkei Genkai Naru-chan itu ada banyak yah? XD hehe. Emang udah rencananya begitu, trus ada yang masih **_**[Rahasia]**_** kan? Itu akan terungkap beberapa di chapter depan. Dan satu lagi, kemampuan Fuuinjutsu disitu ada kan? Malah di chapter awal itu kata saya udah master, tapi disini saya ngga terlalu menonjolkan Fuuinjutsu, mungkin hanya ke Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Sage Mode dan Sihir aja. Ya udah, sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya.**

**Mind to Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Preview :_

"_Kami disini sudah mendaftarkan kalian ke Ujian Chuunin kali ini yang kebetulan tuan rumahnya adalah Konoha"_

_Krik. Krik. Krik. Efek jangkrik di sawah mulai terdengar. Keheningan melanda para rookie kali ini. Terdiam dengan raut wajah terkejut. Dan saat mereka mulai sadar..._

"_EEEEHHHHHH?!"_

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 10

.

.

HappyReading~

Para rookie saat ini tengah terkejut ketika mendengar akan ada Ujian Chuunin di Konoha. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika mereka akan diikutsertakan ke Ujian Chuunin. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, Neji serta Shino. Sepertinya hanya mereka bertiga yang telah berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Kami ikut Ujian Chuunin, sensei?" tanya Kiba

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kurenai

"Tidak ada. Oh ya, kapan lebih tepatnya Ujian Chuunin ini?" kali ini Naruto bertanya

"Tepat seminggu lagi, hime. Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi bertanya

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan, Kakashi sensei? Kalian setuju kan Suke-kun, Sakura-chan?"

"Emm/Hn"

"Yare-yare, baiklah. Ayo kita latihan, kita pindah tempat atau bagaimana?"

"Kita akan _bermain_ disini. Bagaimana?" jawab Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sambil menyeringai

Tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10 beserta Jounin sensei mereka langsung bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seringai di wajah tim 7. Bahkan untuk Kakashi sekalipun. _'Haahhh, sepertinya aku telah dikutuk dewa. Malangnya nasibku'_ batin Kakashi miris

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian sa-" DEG. Kakashi terkejut ketika tidak melihat anggota teamnya. Bahkan rookie lainnya beserta Jounin sensei mereka juga terkejut.

"Yo, Kakashi, selamat bersenang-senang dengan muridmu ne? Kami ingin lihat bagaimana sepak terjang ke-3 muridmu sampai membuat seorang Sharingan no Kakashi ketakutan seperti itu" sindir Asuma dan disebelahnya tim 10, tim 8 dan Kurenai menahan tawa, sementara Guy dan tim 9 hanya berkeringat dingin

"Jangan mengejekku, Asuma! Kau tidak akan mengejekku kalau kau melihat dan merasakan sepak terjang dari tim 7 yang sesungguhnya" jawab Kakashi serius dengan sharingan di mata kanannya telah dibuka sambil bersiaga dengan kunai di tangan kanannya

SRINK. Naruto segera muncul dibarengi dengan kilat kuning kemerahan di belakang Kakashi. Naruto sudah siap dengan tendangan yang sudah dilapisi chakra. Kakashi yang merasakan bahaya di belakang tidak bisa menghindar.

DHUAK. Kakashi yang tidak bisa menghindar segera terlempar ke atas tanpa menyadari Sasuke telah menghilang dari tempatnya dan menuju Kakashi yang berada di udara. SRINK. Sasuke muncul diatas Kakashi dan kembali membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya.

DHUAK. BLARR. Kawah besar pun segera tercipta tatkala Kakashi jatuh menghantam tanah. Sementara Sakura sudah siap dengan tinju lapis chakranya. Sakura segera muncul di hadapan Kakashi.

"Shannaro!"

BLARRR. Kawah yang besar itu semakin besar lagi ketika tinju Sakura menghantam tubuh Kakashi. Tanah yang ada disekitar mereka para rookie telah rusak dimana-mana. Sementara tim 8, 9 dan 10 yang melihat itu langsung terkejut setengah mati. Semua yang ada disana bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seberapa hancurnya area tempat latihan sparring tim 7 dan Kakashi.

Asap muncul dan terbang kemana-mana setelah serangan mendadak dari tim 7 yang saat ini tengah berseringai ria sambil bersembunyi. Tim 8, 9 dan 10 langsung menelan ludah dengan susah melihat hasil yang mereka lihat.

.

Di tempat Asuma dkk.

.

"Itu bukan serangan manusia, itu serangan monster!" teriak histeris Kiba dan Ino sementara yang lainnya langsung pucat

"Serangan mereka seperti Tsunade-sama, meskipun milik Sasuke tidak separah milik Naru-hime dan Sakura" komen Asuma serius

"Kau benar Asuma" tanggap Kurenai

"Meskipun begitu, tetap saja mengerikan" lanjut Guy dan dibalas anggukan semuanya

.

Kembali ke tempat Kakashi dan tim 7.

.

Dan ketika melihat dasar kawah itu, mereka melihat seonggok batang kayu menggantikan tubuh Kakashi. _'Kawarimi/Kawarimi, huh?'_ batin tim 7 tajam dan rookie heran.

Semua yang ada disana memicing tajam ketika mereka tidak mendapati Kakashi sejauh mata memandang. Terlebih bagi tim 7 makin meningkatkan sensor mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Kakashi.

'_Aha! Ketemu kau, Kakashi sensei!'_ batin tim 7 sambil menyeringai

"Kita lanjutkan rencana gila kita? Kalian tunggu aba-aba dariku oke?" bisik Naruto

"Tentu saja" jawab keduanya sambil berbisik

"Baiklah. Ayo kita buat meriah pertunjukkan kita" Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menyeringai senang

"**Hiraishin**"

SRINK. Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning kemerahan sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersiap di tempat masing-masing setelah menggunakan shunshin dengan wajah yang terlampau sangat dingin. Bahkan Naruto sekalipun.

Kakashi yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi hanya bisa bernafas lega ketika berhasil lolos dari maut. Ia benar-benar bergidik ngeri dengan kemampuan ketiganya. _'Keuntungan berpihak padaku kali ini' _batin Kakashi lega tanpa mengetahui jika di belakangnya terdapat Naruto yang menatao tajam dirinya

"Pertunjukkan masih belum selesai, Kakashi sensei" bisik Naruto datar yang menyebabkan Kakashi menegang sempurna

Perlahan Kakashi menoleh ke arah belakang berharap pendengarannya salah dengar dan ternyata terdapat Naruto disana. Naruto saat ini tengah menatap tajam dirinya, bahkan Kakashi bergidik melihatnya. _'Seperti melihat Minato sensei' _batin Kakashi ngeri

Dalam hitungan detik, jarak Naruto dengan Kakashi tinggal 1 cm. Kakashi membulat ketika menyadarinya. _'Ce-cepat sekali'_

"Know your place!"

DHUAK. Kakashi terlempar beberapa meter dan akhirnya kembali ke area yang sudah hancur. Para rookie dan 3 Jounin sensei yang merupakan teman Kakashi memicing tajam melihat apa yang sudah terlempar.

Naruto kembali muncul dengan membawa kunai di tangannya dan segera menyerang Kakashi. Tapi terlambat karena Kakashi berhasil menangkis serangan kunainya. Dan setelah itu, adu taijutsu pun terjadi antara Kakashi dan Naruto.

Kakashi membuat celah yang cukup jauh dengan Naruto. Sementara Naruto tampak berteriak puas dalam hati karena sesuai dengan yang direncanakannya. Naruto tampak menepuk lengan kirinya bagian atas dan tampak beberapa shuriken sudah berada di tangannya.

"**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**" ujar Naruto sambil melempar shuriken yang telah berjumlah sangat banyak menuju ke arah Kakashi. Melihat itu, Kakashi tentu saja berhasil menghindari shuriken itu dengan penglihatan sharingannya dan akan membalas saat ia tidak melihat Naruto di depannya. Itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Masih belum selesai sensei..." Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang dan terlihat di belakangnya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam khas seperti mendiang gurunya itu.

'_Henge?!'_ kali ini Kakashi kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika melihat tatapan tajam melayang ke arahnya. Bahkan untuk Kakashi yang sudah menjadi Anbu di usia muda tampak bergidik ketika melihat itu, serasa berhadapan dengan mendiang gurunya.

"**Fuuton : Naifu Dansu**" angin disekitarnya langsung menyerang Kakashi, sementara dirinya langsung merapal handseal.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki**"

Dinding tanah segera terbentuk melindungi Kakashi dari serngan angin milik Naruto. Asuma dan lainnya sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajah Kakashi yang memucat.

'_Tim 7 sangat berbahaya, setelah aku tahu ini. Menyesal aku mengejekmu temanku, Kakashi. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana' _batin Asuma ngawur

'_Semoga kau selamat, rival abadiku'_ batin Guy sambil menangis banjir

'_Ini benar-benar gila!'_ batin Kurenai berteriak

'_Me-mereka sangat menakutkan!'_ batin tim 8, 9 dan 10 ketakutan

"Kau tidak seharusnya melamun saat bertarung Kakashi..." Naruto kembali bergerak dengan cepat menuju kearah Kakashi yang sedikit terkejut. Sesaat yang lalu, nada suara dan juga intonasi yang diberikan sangat mirip dengan Minato, mendiang gurunya.

Dengan segera menghindar dari semua Taijutsu yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto, Kakashi tahu ia menahan diri saat itu. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menunggu aba-aba dari Naruto. Di pihak Kakashi, ia segera merangkai jutsu andalannya. Asuma, Guy dan Kurenai membulatkan matanya. Sementara para rookie hanya terdiam heran. _'Raikiri!'_ batin Kakashi

'_Tidak mungkin Kakashi sampai harus menggunakan jutsu andalannya?!'_ batin ke-3 Jounin itu

Kakashi bergerak cepat dengan raikiri di tangannya menuju Naruto, sementara Naruto yang melihat itu segera menepuk kembali lengan kirinya. Dan kunai cabang tiga sudah ada di genggamannya. Saat raikiri Kakashi hampir mengenai Naruto, Naruto melempar kunai cabang tiganya dan muncul di belakang Kakashi.

'_Seperti pertarungan dengan Minato sensei waktu itu!'_ batin Kakashi terkejut

"SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto kemudian

Sasuke dan Sakura segera keluar dengan handseal yang sudah siap di tangan mereka. Sementara di wajah mereka, terlihat seringai yang tidak biasa mereka tunjukkan.

"**Katon : Ryūka no Jutsu/Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**" Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama memunculkan naga dengan ninjutsu element mereka masing-masing dan langsung menerjang Kakashi.

Sementara Naruto yang telah berdiri disamping mereka juga sudah siap dengan handseal yang berbeda di kedua tangannya. "**Mokuton : Mokuryūku no Jutsu/Hyōton : Hyōryūku no Jutsu**"

9 naga kayu dan naga es telah terbentuk dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. 18 naga milik Naruto itu langsung menerjang Kakashi di belakang naga api dan air milik rekan timnya.

'_Gila! Itu benar-benar gila! Naru-hime bisa menggunakan 2 handseal? Dan itu adalah Mokuton dan Hyōton?! Kakashi, timmu benar-benar monster Konoha yang sesungguhnya'_ batin Asuma ngeri

'_Oh, tidaaaakkkkk! Kakashi, rival abadiku, semoga kau selamat dari maut!'_ batin Guy ngawur

'_Mereka bukan tim manusia lagi tapi itu tim monster!'_ tampaknya Kurenai berpikiran sama dengan para rookie

"Itu belum cukup sensei, bukan begitu Naru-hime?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai

"Hn" jawab Naruto yang kembali sudah siap dengan handseal berbeda di kedua tangannya

"**Shōton : Hashō Kōryūku/Yoton : Yoryūku no Jutsu**"

Kali ini disusul dengan 9 naga kristal dan naga lava menerjang menuju Kakashi yang sedang ternganga dibuatnya. Tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup karena Naruto kembali siap dengan handseal yang lainnya.

'_Apa?! Shōton dan Yoton?! Sebenarnya berapa banyak kekkei genkai yang dimiliki Naru-hime?!'_

"Kejutan terakhir. **Keiton : Keiryūku Arekuruu Kyodaina**" kali ini 9 naga cahaya berukuran raksasa yang menerjang paling akhir menuju Kakashi. Kakashi masih terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat naga-naga ninjutsu itu ke arahnya, dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika melihat yang terakhir. _'9 naga cahaya raksasa?! Yang benar saja?! Shit! Mereka ingin membunuhku!' _Kakashi mengumpat dalam hati

"ITU BARU BENAR-BENAR JUTSU PALING GILA DALAM HIDUPKUUUU!" Asuma, Guy, Kurenai dan para rookie kali ini teriak beneran, tidak salah memang karena tekanan yang dikeluarkan jutsu-jutsu milik Naruto semuanya memiliki kelas jutsu tingkat S. Bahkan tekanannya sampai terasa di seluruh desa Konoha.

Kali ini Neji dan Shino yang selalu diam juga ikut berteriak, sementara Shikamaru yang biasanya bertampang malas dan selalu tidur tidak ikut berteriak melainkan matanya melotot tajam melihat jutsu yang terakhir.

"SIALAN! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHKU KALAU BEGINI!" Kakashi yang biasanya diam juga ikut berteriak meskipun terlambat

"**Doton : Dojuryuujoheki**" Kakashi menambah intensitas chakranya pada jutsunya kali ini sehingga dinding tanah berlapis itu menjadi dinding tanah berlapis raksasa.

Para Anbu bahkan Hokage dan ketua klan yang sedang rapat itu langsung mengernyit ketika merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat besar dari belakang patung wajah Hokage.

"Darimana asal tekanan chakra yang sangat besar itu?" tanya Sandaime

"Saa na, Sandaime-sama. Sepertinya kita harus memeriksanya, lagipula rapat ini sudah selesai bukan?" jawab Nara Shikaku yang merupakan ayah Shikamaru

"Kau benar. Apa kalian ingin ikut Danzo, Koharu, Homura?"

"Tidak perlu, Hiruzen. Kami akan undur diri dulu, permisi"

Selepas kepergian 3 tetua desa Konoha itu, Sandaime segera berdiri didampingi dengan asistennya Iruka dan para Anbu di belakangnya. "Kalian juga ikut" imbuhnya kepada ketua klan yang ada disana

"Ha'i" dan pada akhirnya, semuanya segera pergi menuju asal tekanan chakra yang sangat besar itu.

.

Sementara di tempat Kakashi, dkk.

Dinding tanah berlapis berukuran raksasa itu pun ditabrak oleh naga-naga yang menerjang ke arahnya. Melindunginya dari naga-naga itu. Retakan di dinding itu menunjukkan betapa kuatnya serangan mereka. Tetapi serangan yang terakhir saat 9 naga cahaya raksasa itu sampai, dinding tanah berlapis raksasa milik Kakashi langsung hancur seketika.

"Naru-hime, kita lanjutkan oke?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja. Biarkan mereka tahu jika berani berbuat macam-macam dengan kita tim 7, mereka akan mati"

"Kau benar-benar sadis, Naru-chan" (Sakura)

"Bukan hanya aku, ingat? Kalian juga"

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan lupa dengan itu" (Sasuke dan Sakura)

Asap segera berkumpul ketika hancurnya dinding tanah berlapis milik Kakashi yang berukuran kolosal sehabis diterjang 9 naga cahaya buatan Naruto. Tanpa ada yang menyadari jika kejutan masih belum selesai disana.

Naruto kembali muncul di hadapan Kakashi dan seketika ia terkejut, bukan dengan kehadirannya melainkan dengan posisi tangan yang dibuat Naruto. Ia sangat hafal dengan posisi kedua telunjuk kiri dan kanan serta jempol kiri dan kanan menyatu yang dibuat Naruto.

Saat akan berbalik menghindar Kakashi dihadapkan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. "**Katon : Gōkakyu no Jutsu/Suiton : Tsunami**", "**Jinton : Kekkei Hakuri no Jutsu**" ujar tim 7 bersamaan

Tepat ketika serangan itu hampir mengenai Kakashi, ia sudah terlebih dahulu diikat dengan bayangan entah milik siapa dan sudah terlepas dari 3 jutsu mengerikan milik tim 7 asuhannya.

Semuanya langsung terkejut ketika melihatnya bahkan untuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan ketika berbalik, mereka menemukan Sandaime Hokage bersama Iruka, para ketua klan dan beberapa pasukan Anbu berjaga di belakangnya. Dengan disampingnya Kakashi yang lolos dari serangan mereka tadi.

"Sandaime jiji/Sandaime-sama"

"Tenanglah semuanya. Lalu, apa yang terjadi disini?" dilihatnya area itu sudah hancur dimana-mana

Semuanya diam tidak ada yang menjawab tetapi yang berbeda adalah ke-3 Jounin dan para rookie selain tim 7 langsung mengarahkan telunjuk mereka ke arah tim 7 dan Kakashi.

"Jadi?"

"Emm, bagaimana ya Sandaime-sama ahaha. Jadi itu emm..." Kakashi kerepotan menjelaskannya

"Kami hanya _bermain_ Sandaime jiji" jawab Naruto polos

"_Bermain_, huh? Bahkan aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku, hime?!" jawab Kakashi nyalang

"Benarkah? Jadi, Suke-kun dan Saku-chan, bukankah kita sedang _bermain_ tadi?"

"Naru-hime benar/Naru-chan benar"

"Lalu bagaimana menurut kalian Asuma, Guy, Kurenai?"

"Menurut kami, tadi adalah _bermain_ paling gila yang pernah kami lihat"

"Paling gila?" beo Iruka dan para ketua klan

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalian tidak pernah melihat seseorang diserang dengan ninjutsu 1 naga api dan air, kemudian 9 naga kayu, es, kristal dan lava, kemudian yang terakhir 9 naga cahaya berukuran kolosal. Menurut kalian, apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

Iruka dan lainnya hanya menganga mendengarnya. _'Tunggu dulu! Naga cahaya? Apa maksudnya itu?!'_

"Ekhem. Menurutku, ia pasti akan mati, bukan begitu?"

"Sepertinya anda keliru Sandaime-sama. Buktinya Kakashi masih bisa berdiri dengan sehat wal'afiat disamping anda"

"Kakashi? Jadi orang yang diserang dengan serangan kolosal itu dan berhasil selamat adalah Kakashi?" tanya Iruka tak percaya

"Tentu saja. Tanyakan pada tim 7 disana yang baru saja membuat serangan kolosal itu"

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Inoichi

"Ya, benar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos

"Tunggu dulu!" semuanya mendadak menatap Choza

"Ada apa Choza?" tanya Shikaku

"Kau bilang yang terakhir 9 naga cahaya berukuran kolosal? Kalian pasti bercanda! Mana ada elemen yang seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja ada, Choza ji-san. Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Naruto

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan pada kami" jawab Hiashi yang sedari tadi diam

"Dengan senang hati. **Keiton : Keiryūku Arekuruu Kyodaina**!"

Di belakang tim 7 terbentuklah 9 naga cahaya berukuran kolosal yang baru saja dilihat tim 8, 9 dan 10. Sementara yang lain hanya terbelalak melihat besarnya naga cahaya berjumlah 9 ekor itu di hadapan mereka.

"Itu...i-itu...benar-benar naga cahaya"

"Naru-hime, apa kau memiliki elemen cahaya?" tanya Sandaime

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu, jiji? Apa kau lupa?"

"Jadi, itu benar-benar elemen cahaya yang kau buat? Kau tidak bohong saat itu hime?"

"Tentu saja, tidak jiji. Aku tidak bohong"

"Baiklah. Hilangkan dulu naga itu, auranya sedikit menebarkan teror untuk kita"

"Baiklah. **Kai**" kini 9 naga cahaya itu menghilang jadi serpihan cahaya

"Itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban jika kau berhasil selamat, Kakashi" komen Sandaime

"Sejujurnya, aku pun merasa begitu, Sandaime-sama"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya tidak ada yang harus kami hukum, karena awalnya kami mengira jika itu musuh dan ternyata bukan. Lalu untuk kalian tim 7 sebagai hukuman-"

"Hukuman? Hey, kami hanya _bermain_!" protes Naruto

"-kalian, sebaiknya segera perbaiki tempat ini sekarang" dan sayangnya protes Naruto diabaikan

"Baiklah. **Doton : Enge no Jutsu**"

"**Mokuton**"

Tanah yang hancur kembali ke bentuk semula, rumput-rumput yang rusak telah tumbuh kembali dan pohon-pohon yang tumbang telah kembali tumbuh diganti yang baru. _'Mokuton?!'_

"Kau bisa Mokuton, hime?"

"Eh? Kupikir kau sudah tahu jiji, ternyata belum. Dan, ya, begitulah, aku bisa Mokuton. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, hime. Kalian Asuma, Guy dan Kurenai segera ikut aku"

"Ha'i"

Akhirnya tempat itu sepi dari para Jounin dan Anbu milik Sandaime Hokage. Tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari jika di suatu tempat ada beberapa Anbu yang berjaga disekitar mereka. Lebih tepatnya disekitar Naruto.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di ruang Hokage.

Tampak di dalam ruangan itu berkumpul semua Jounin pembimbing serta para ketua klan. Mereka dengan serius mendengarkan laporan yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi, Asume, Guy dan Kurenai. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung terkejut ketika mereka mendengar Naruto ingin membuat sub-elemen yang tidak dimiliki siapapun dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun.

"Jadi, dia sendiri membuat elemen itu? Elemen yang tidak dimiliki siapapun dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun?" shock semua yang ada disana

"Begitulah" jawab Kakashi seadanya

"Souka. Jika begitu, kita harus perketat penjagaannya. Kalian tahu bukan selain ia adalah Jinchuuriki, ia juga memiliki kekkei genkai yang begitu banyak salah satunya Mokuton dan Rantai Chakra, dimana keduanya adalah 2 dari 3 yang bisa menghentikan Bijuu selain sharingan" komen Sandaime serius

"Tentu Sandaime-sama, kami mengerti" jawab Shikaku serius

"Ya, aku setuju Sandaime-sama. Jika pihak musuh Konoha mengetahui potensi mengerikan Naru-hime, pasti ia akan diincar kemudian dikendalikan sebagai senjata untuk memusnahkan Konoha, itu kalau melihat dari semua jutsu berlevel S miliknya" dilanjut oleh Kakashi sambil bergidik

"Kakashi, menurutmu bagaimana tentang Naru-hime?" tanya Inoichi

"Emm...bagaimana ya, secara fisik dia sangat mirip dengan Kushina nee-san, kulit putih mulus, tubuhnya yang ideal untuk anak seumurannya, masakannya yang enak seperti Kushina nee-san, rambutnya lurus panjang, gaya marahnya yang seperti Kyuubi itu, kebaikannya, sama-sama memiliki kekkei genkai Rantai Chakra dan merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah senyumnya, mata biru lautnya, sifatnya lebih tenang dan kalem, tatapan tajamnya yang mengerikan seperti Minato sensei, selain itu ia sangat mirip dengan Kushina nee-san dari bentuk wajahnya, aku pasti akan mengira Kushina nee-san hidup dan kembali lagi ke tubuh anak-anaknya kalau saja warna rambutnya seluruhnya merah dan bukan 2 warna seperti itu" komen Kakashi panjang lebar

"Aku akan beranggapan begitu" jawab Tsume

"Belum lagi kemiripannya yang sangat mirip dengan Minato sensei yaitu kebiasaannya yang hilang tiba-tiba itu"

"Kau benar" setuju Hiashi

"Tapi tunggu, aku sempat melihat kau memucat saat pertarungan 1 lawan 1 dengan Naru-hime. Kenapa begitu?" tanya Guy

"Oh ya? Kalian pernah melihat tatapan tajam Minato sensei saat melawan musuhnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ya, bayangkan Minato sensei saat menatap tajam musuhnya hanya saja kalian melihatnya pada diri Naru-hime. Nyali kalian pasti akan langsung ciut"

Semua yang ada disana langsung membayangkannya dengan serempak dan seketika mereka bergidik ngeri sambil geleng-geleng kuat. Mencoba menghilangkan fikiran jelek mereka.

"Membicarakanku, huh?" Seketika semua langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Hi-hime?!"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain. (tepatnya arena pertarungan sparring tim 7 vs Kakashi)

Terlihat disana para rookie tengah bersantai ria sehabis mereka menonton permainan yang menurut tim 7 menyenangkan. Bahkan beberapa ada yang tidur (udah pasti kan?), ada yang makan (udah pasti juga), bergosip ria (udah pasti juga) dan terakhir berdua-duaan ria (ini paling pasti).

"Membosankan, bukan begitu Suke-kun? Apalagi _mainan_ kita dibawa Sandaime jiji" Naruto berucap dengan lesu

"Hn, kau benar, hime"

Keheningan melanda sekitar 2 pasangan manis Konoha ini. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selagi mereka menikmati suasana damai Konoha.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melanjutkan lagumu yang waktu itu, hime?"

"Lagu mana?"

"Saat di akademi waktu itu"

"Ah! Itu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Terserah. Tapi, baiklah"

Naruto segera menepuk lengan atas sebelah kirinya. Mencoba mengeluarkan benda yang ia simpan di Fuin penyegelan miliknya. Dan segera saja, Naruto sudah memegang alat musik seperti biola tetapi biola versi tradisional.

Dengan lincahnya, Naruto mulai memainkan nada pertama sambil menyanyikan lagu yang pernah ia buat di akademi. Para rookie yang semula berisik menjadi diam saat mendengar ada yang memainkan lagu.

"Saita no no hana yo..." (Bunga fraud yang mekar)

"...Aa douka oshiete okure..." (Kumohon, beritahu aku)

"...Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte..." (Mengapa orang-orang bertarung)

"...Arasou no deshou..." (dan saling menyakiti?)

"...Rin to saku hana yo..." (Bunga fraud yang mekar dan berani)

"...Soko kara nani ga mieru..." (Apa yang bisa kau lihat dari sana?)

"...Hito wa naze yurushiau koto..." (Mengapa orang-orang)

"...Dekinai no deshou..." (tak bisa saling memaaafkan?)

"...Ame ga sugite natsu wa..." (Hujan telah usai, dengan musim panas)

"...Ao wo utsushita..." (yang berwarnakan biru)

"...Hitotsu ni natte..." (Sendirian)

"...Chiisaku yureta..." (Kau menggigil)

"...Watashi no mae de..." (di depanku)

"...Nani mo iwazu ni..." (Tanpa berkata apa-apa)

Semuanya maksudnya para rookie menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto. Terdiam bukan berarti bengong melainkan diam menikmati lagu yang mengalun dengan indahnya.

"...Karete yuku tomo ni..." (Apa yang kau pikirkan)

"...Omae wa nani wo omou..." (Ketika teman-temanmu layu?)

"...Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de..." (Dengan dedaunanmu yang tak bisa bicara?)

"...Nanto ai wo tsutaeru..." (Bagaimana caramu menyampaikan rasa cintamu?)

"...Natsu no ciao wa kagette..." (Mentari musim panas pun tertutup awan,)

"...Kaze ga nabiita..." (Dan angin pun berhembus)

"...Futatsu kasanatte..." (Keduanya pun bersatu)

"...Ikita akashi wo..." (Aku akan bernyanyi)

"...Watashi wa utaou..." (sebagai bukti bahwa kau hidup)

"...Na mo naki mono no tame" (Demi mereka yang tak bernama)

(lagu diatas judulnya EGOIST – Euterpe, OST. Guilty Crown)

Dan saat nada terakhir selesai begitu pun dengan nyanyian Naruto, semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan kecuali Shikamaru yang malah semakin tidur. Naruto kembali menghilangkan alat musiknya ke dalam Fuin penyimpanannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu yang tadi?"

"Sangat indah"

"Sangat indah, Naru-hime" komen Neji

"Ya, Neji benar. Lagu serta suaramu sangat indah menenangkan hati" Lee melanjutkan dan diangguki dengan yang lain

"Arigatō. Ah ya, apa kalian tidak pulang?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah bersiap kok. Ya, sudah Naru-chan, Sasuke kami pulang dulu" jawab Kiba

"Ya/Hn"

Semuanya pun berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing termasuk Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu dibangunkan Chouji. Dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berduaan.

"Apa kau tidak pulang Suke-kun?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana denganmu hime?"

"Kau duluan saja Suke-kun, nanti aku menyusul. Aku masih mau mendengar pembicaraan para orang tua itu mengenai jutsu-jutsuku tadi"

"Baiklah. Cepatlah pulang setelah selesai hime"

Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat melihat Naruto hendak pergi dengan shunshinnya, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan lembut lalu menariknya.

"Tentu saja. Aku per-"

CUP. Sasuke menciumnya tepat di bibirnya, meskipun sebentar tapi itu berhasil membuat wajah cantik Naruto diselimuti semburat merah sehingga tampak menggemaskan. Naruto sedikit terpaku kemudian kedua pipinya bersemu manis.

"Cepatlah kembali hime!" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut

"Te-tentu saja" Naruto menjawabnya sedikit gagap. "Baiklah. Jaa ne, Suke-kun"

Detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah hilang menyisakan kilat kuning kemerahan. Dan Sasuke langsung pulang kembali ke mansion Uchihanya.

.

Dengan Naruto.

_Uh, Suke-kun menciumku? Itu tidak salah kan? Biarkan saja, toh, itu mungkin hanya ciuman sebatas adik-kakak. Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?_

Rupanya di tengah perjalanan Naruto mengalami konflik batin. Selanjutnya ia langsung terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"_**Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta pada Uchiha itu, hime"**_

'_Kurama-nii? Kau mengagetkanku, tahu! Oh ya, tidak biasanya kau berbicara padaku nii-chan? Biasanya kau kan selalu tidur?'_

"_**Memangnya aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan host-ku sendiri hime?"**_

'_Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja tidak biasanya saja'_

"_**Begitukah?"**_

'_Hn'_

"_**Lalu, kali ini, kau akan kemana hime?"**_

'_Ingin menemui Sandaime jiji. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana responnya saat mendengar aku ingin membuat sub-elemen yang tidak dimiliki siapapun dan tidak akan dimiliki siapapun'_

"_**Begitukah? Terserah kau saja, hime. Aku tidur dulu"**_

'_Nii-chan, kau pemalas sekali'_

"_**Terserahku"**_

Naruto sweatdroped saat mendengar jawaban serta nada yang terkesan cuek di akhir jawaban. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu segera menuju kantor Hokage. Saat sampai disana, ia bisa mendengar mengenai Kakashi yang sedang cerita bahwa dirinya yang sangat mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya. _'Tentu saja sangat mirip baka-sensei. Aku ini putrinya'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati

Saat mereka hampir selesai, ia segera memunculkan diri di jendela sambil dengan sengaja mengikutkan diri di percakapan itu.

"Membicarakanku, huh?"

"Hi-hime?!"

Dengan nada itu, Naruto sangat yakin jika para orang tua di belakangnya ini tidak menyadari keberadannya.

TBC.

**balas review dulu^^**

**Q : Haha kalau pair terserah author-san aja :) Next chapter**

**A : oke^^ entar saya pikirin lagi^^**

**Q : Hahaha Naru bkin hehoh aja ya, tpi apa Sandaime msih blum tau klo Naru pnya keiton? Lanjut**

**A : Sandaime udah tau tapi ya gitu masih dianggap hanya bergurau karena merasa tidak mungkin Naru yg masih genin mampu membuat sub-elemen baru^^**

**Q : naru disini baik kan bkn bbrp chap kesannya naru kaya aga antagonis sombong gmn gtu! tpi aslinya naru karakter disini protagonis(baik) kan? gmn ampe end naru te2p sama sasuke walau mgkn nanti naru sama bbrp slight misal gaanaru dll. soalnya kayanya sama sasuke udh klik tpi itu ngomong2 yg di chap brp y lupa tdi ada yg incer kyubinya naru itu akatsuki ato orochimaru? karakter disini umurnya brp aja? lnjt thor**

**A : ya, naru protagonis kok^^. masalah yang incer kyuubi itu masih surprise aja ne^^ pasti nanti tau deh^^ biar penasaran. kalo disini kira-kira semuanya sama umur 11 tahun cuman yang team 9 itu umur 12-nya^^**

**Q : AKU DUKUNG VALIFEMNARU HIDUP DXD HAHAHAHA...**

**A : sama deh^^ tapi masih bingung ama sapa hehe^^ lagi dilema mau milihin ama sapa utk s2-nya, apa sama VALI? YUUTO KIBA? TONERI kah?**

**Q : Uhm, maaf Author-san. Bukan bermaksud tidak suka. Tapi, apa di FF ini Naru tidak terlalu 'GoodLike' untuk seumuran Rokkie? Klo emang Naru terlalu GoodLike, nanti kalo masuk Chapter ke Shippuden (Klo Author-san emang sampe sana bikinnya), nanti siapa yang bakalan jadi Antagonisnya? Akatsuki-kah? OC-kah? Atau dari Anime lain-kah? Klo terlalu GoodLike, susah nyari lawan yang sepadan lho Author-san (menurut saya pribadi sih). Oke, maaf klo terlalu banyak cing cong. Next-nya jangan terlalu lama yah Author-san.**

**A : uhm, menurut saya ini tdk GodLike masih Powerfull aja soalnya disini Naru ga make seluruh kekuatannya^^. yg bakal jadi antagonisnya tetep madara, akatsuki dan yah yg itulah^^.arigato sarannya ya^^**

**Q : Naru x DxD? Boleh lah.. Tapi Fem!Naru x Kiba aja.. Ane juga belum liat..**

**A : ah...masalah itu...saya lagi dilema juga^^ entar kita adain voting klo udah smpe d's2-nya oke? soalnya saya juga belum pernah baca yg femnaru crossover dxd**

**Q : Pair ny sasunaru donk authdor mnrut aq sich mreka udch co"x bnget lgian mreka kan udxh tnggal serumah ugha,, mhon d prtmbangin ya author,,, **  
** Triimsss..m**

**A : yah...kalo itu...kita lihat saja akhirnya...khukhukhu (ketawa evil)**

**Q : apakah di ujian cunin naruto akan menunjukan kecerdasan dan kekuatan nya dan bagaimana reaksi dari shinobi konoha bahwa mereka memiliki kembali kilat kuning konoha mereka jadi penasaran**

**A : pasti ditunjukkan meskipun ga sepenuhnya. untuk reaksi shinobi konoha? pastinya akan terkejut setengah mati^^**

**na, sudah dulu balas reviewnya ne? entar kita ketemu lagi d'cap selanjutnya oke^^ jaa ne^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_Preview :_

"_Membicarakanku, huh?"_

"_Hi-hime?!"_

_Dengan nada itu, Naruto sangat yakin jika para orang tua di belakangnya ini tidak menyadari keberadannya._

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 11

.

.

HappyReading~

"Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Baru saja. Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan huh?"

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya membahas Ujian Chuunin nanti" jawab Iruka

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kan sudah sore, sebaiknya Naru-chan pulang saja. Jangan buat Sasuke-kun khawatir"

"U-ugh. Jangan begitu, Iruka sensei. Tapi, baiklah, aku pulang dulu Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Sandaime jiji, minna! Jaa ne" semburat merah menghiasi pipi Naruto saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut Iruka

Kilatan kuning kemerahan muncul saat Naruto mendadak hilang. Dan itulah sebabnya mereka sangat yakin jika Naruto adalah putri dari mendiang Yondaime Hokage mereka. Kebiasaan mereka yang hilang tiba-tiba itu membuat seseorang bisa terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau lihat itu Sandaime-sama? Saat tersipu seperti itu, bahkan dia sangat mirip dengan Kushina nee-san"

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Nampaknya Naru-hime sudah mulai dewasa ne?"

Celoteh ria mengenai Ujian Chuunin di Konoha mendatang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka saat itu. Bahkan sampai menjelang tengah malam, itu rapat baru selesai.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Sementara di Mansion Uchiha.

Terlihat disana 2 remaja berbeda gender tengah berkumpul di ruang makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur. Yang laki-laki tengah membaca buku mengenai ninjutsu milik klan Uchiha. Sementara sang gadis tengah memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

Saat ini, mereka tidak memakai baju ninja mereka. Sang gadis hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek warna merah, bawahannya hanya celana pendek putih sekitar 5 cm diatas lutut dan tetap stoking hitamnya dipakai. Sementara yang laki-laki, hanya kaos biru lengan pendek juga celana pendek putih selutut, tepat diatas mata kakinya sepanjang 15 cm terlilit perban.

Saat selesai memasak, sang gadis bersurai 2 warna a.k.a Naruto itu segera meletakkan beberapa makanannya di meja. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menutup bacaannya dan langsung membantu Naruto.

Setelah selesai, mereka segera duduk dan segera memulai makan malam mereka. Mereka makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang berbicara selama ini. Setelah sampir selesai...

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mendengar Ujian Chuunin ini hm?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"Saa na. Mungkin seperti biasa, menciptakan jutsu baru lagi. Kau tahu 'kan? Aku sangat suka membuat jutsuku sendiri jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mengklaimnya karena itu punyaku"

"Kau benar hime. Lalu selain membuat jutsu baru? Apa ada hal lain?"

"Sebenarnya ada Suke-kun. Aku ingin melatih Kekkei Genkai yang lain"

"Kekkei Genkai yang lain?"

"Ya, aku punya 3 lagi. Tapi, aku baru menguasai 25 %-nya saja. Jadi, aku akan melatihnya lagi sampai 100 %"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm begitulah. Kalau kau Suke-kun?"

"Mungkin sama. Melatih ninjutsu dan sharinganku, hime. Dan sekalian membangkitkan kekuatan _itu_"

"Souka? Jadi, bagaimana kalau mulai besok?"

"Baiklah. Tapi, sebaiknya di tempat masing-masing, hime"

"Masing-masing? Maksudnya?"

"Jadi, lebih baik jika kita berlatih sendiri-sendiri, hime. Aku berlatih di tempatku sendiri, sedangkan kau berlatih di tempatmu sendiri. Jadi, nanti saat Ujian Chuunin, bisa menjadi kejutan bagi kita. Setuju?"

"Ide bagus, Suke-kun. Kita beritahu Saku-chan?"

"Tentu. Ia adalah tim kita bukan?"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan bukan?"

"Tentu saja, hime"

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini. Lalu, kita bisa cepat-cepat tidur"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke dan Naruto dengan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Dan kemudian, berjalan ke kamar masing-masing. Dan saat sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka, keduanya menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Suke-kun/Naru-hime"

Lalu, keduanya beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto yang memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi, akhirnya bangun dan langsung beranjak mandi kemudian mengenakan kembali baju ninjanya. Tapi kali ini, berbeda. Karena ia tidak memakai kimono lengan panjang melainkan yang lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan bordir hitam di tepi lengannya dan bagian bawah bercorak api merah seperti jubah Hokage milik ayahnya.

Kimononya memanjang hingga menutupi pantatnya, diikat dengan obi hitam kemudian celana hitam pendek. Kemudian stoking yang sampai 10 cm melewati lututnya tetap ia kenakan. Selain itu, sandal standar shinobi warna biru dongker, rambut 2 warnanya seperti biasa digerai hingga tampak memanjang hingga melewati pantatnya bahkan hampir menyamai lututnya begitu juga dengan helai rambut pirang kemerahannya dibiarkannya sampai pinggang. Hitai atte Konohanya, dikenakan di lehernya kemudian hairpin bertengger di helai rambut kanannya yang sudah memanjang supaya tidak menghalangi penglihatannya.

Di kedua tangannya, terdapat sarung tangan hitam sebatas 10 cm dari pergelangan tangannya dan hanya menutupi telapak serta punggung tangannya, tidak untuk jari-jarinya.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan meninggalkan sarapan milik Sasuke dengan sebuah note di dekatnya. Ia sendiri langsung memulai pemanasan dan langsung ke tempat yang sangat tersembunyi untuk memulai latihan. Tepatnya di Shi no Mori bagian terdalam.

Disana, ia langsung beristirahat sejenak, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang menderu cepat. Saat sedang istirahatnya, ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_**Hime, jadi kau akan melatih 3 doujutsu itu?"**_

'_Ya, aku ingin melatihnya, nii-chan. Sekaligus sage mode saja sekalian, karena pelatihan bersama Kaguya baa-chan dulu masih belum cukup katanya, karena itu ada di mindscape. Tapi saat di kehidupan nyata, aku akan bisa dengan mudah menggunakannya karena sudah terlatih secara dasar melalui mindscape'_

"_**Ya, aku tahu itu, hime. Apa itu cukup? Bukankah Ujiannya masih cukup lama?"**_

'_Itu tidaklah lama. Ayo kita mulai, nii-chan'_

"_**Baiklah. Segeralah buat bunshin, aku akan melatihmu secara langsung"**_

'_Arigatō, nii-chan'_

Naruto segera membuat bunshin, lalu bunshin itu dirasuki oleh Kyuubi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. "Ayo, kita mulai nii-chan!"

"_**Hahaha, baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membuat kekkei paling kuat yang pernah kubuat. Ayo, kita mulai"**_

"Hmm...kenapa harus kekkei paling kuat nii-chan?"

"_**Tentu saja, untuk mengantisipasi para orang tua itu untuk mengetahui seluk beluk kekuatanmu lebih dalam. Apalagi, kekuatan yang kali ini ingin kau bangunkan adalah kekuatan Kaguya baa-sama itu sendiri"**_

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti, nii-chan"

"_**Jadi, doujutsu apa lebih dulu?"**_

"Byakugan saja"

"_**Baiklah. Karena memang itu lebih mudah, sekarang aktifkan byakuganmu"**_

"Byakugan!"

Mata biru laut itu terganti dengan mata putih khas Hyuuga. Urat-urat di pelipisnya juga terlihat seperti seorang Hyuuga umumnya. _**"Sekarang, serang aku dengan teknik-teknik Hyuugamu itu, hime. Lakukan terus sampai kau sudah terbiasa"**_

"Ha'i"

Latihan hari itu, diisi dengan sesi teknik beladiri seperti Hyuuga. Bahkan beberapa mungkin sudah Naruto kreasikan sendiri. Seperti biasa, ia akan melakukan hal favoritnya yaitu membuat jutsu-jutsu baru termasuk teknik beladiri Hyuuga juga ada yang dirubah dan dimodifikasi, benar-benar obsesi yang mengerikan.

Karena kali ini setelah melihat hasilnya yaitu daerah disekitar mereka sudah hancur disana-sini. Disana juga ada bunshin Naruto yang dirubah pria oleh Kyuubi dengan chakranya. Tampak seringai melekat di wajah tampannya, merasa puas dengan hasil yang ia inginkan.

"_**Jadi, hime mau melanjutkan?"**_

"Tentu saja, nii-chan. Selanjutnya adalah sharingan"

"_**Sharingan? Menarik, baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, sekarang buat bunshin sebanyak 50, aku juga akan membuat 50 bunshin dengan begitu, kau bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan latihanmu, hime"**_

"Ha'i"

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**"

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara mereka latihan dengan keras. Mulai melatih 3 doujutsu yang selama ini sudah ia sembunyikan dari Sasuke, Sakuran dan Kakashi sensei yang notabene adalah anggota tim 7. Apalagi Sandaime jiji dan lainnya, tidak akan! Ia pasti akan memberitahu mereka tapi tidak sekarang, ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat...ya, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat...itu saja...

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di sisi lain. (tepatnya mansion Uchiha)

Saat Sasuke bangun dan berkeliling mencari Naruto ternyata ia menemukan jika Naruto sudah berangkat untuk memulai latihannya. Ia juga sudah disiapkan sarapan dan juga disuruh untuk segera memberitahu Sakura rekan timnya mengenai latihan sendiri-sendiri ini sekaligus juga memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah mengambil tempat di Shi no Mori jadi, ia tidak bisa latihan di Shi no Mori. Dan harus mencari tempat lain.

'_Sial, kalau tahu begini, aku lebih baik bangun lebih pagi darimu, hime!'_ rutuk Sasuke dengan wajah masam

Selanjutnya ia langsung mandi, berpakaian, menghangat sarapan yang sudah dibuat Naruto. Kemudian berangkat menuju rumah Sakura memberitahukan latihan itu dan langsung pergi menuju belakang patung Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana Naru-chan?"

"Dia sedang latihan untuk Ujian Chuunin nanti. Aku dan Naru-hime membuat rencana untuk latihan sendiri-sendiri, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Emm...jadi nantinya seperti kejutan ya? Baiklah, aku setuju. Kau latihan dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Belakang patung Hokage, Naru-hime di Shi no Mori. Sebaiknya kau cari tempat selain 2 tempat itu"

"Baiklah, tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Jaa ne"

Sesampainya di belakang patung Hokage, ia langsung memulai pemanasan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kemudian melatih sharingannya, mangekyo sharingannya bahkan eternal mangekyo sharingan juga. Terlebih dahulu, ia sudah memasang kekkei supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Lalu, dimulailah latihan ekstrim yang direncanakan Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan guru mereka, Kakashi. Bahkan Sakura pun ikut mencari tempat latihannya sendiri dan mulai berlatih sendiri jutsu-jutsunya.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Sementara di Shi no Mori.

Terlihat disana, tempat yang sudah hancur kali ini semakin hancur. Disana terlihat Naruto yang sudah kelelahan dan Kyuubi yang tersenyum puas melihat hasil latihan Naruto, adiknya.

"_**Kau benar-benar menakjubkan, hime. Bisa menyelesaikan ini semua. Kali ini, coba bangkitkan Sharinneganmu dan juga Byakuganmu"**_

"Sharinnegan? Mata apa itu, nii-chan?"

"_**Itu adalah gabungan dari Rinnegan dan Sharingan, hime. Jadi, bagaimana?"**_

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"_**Ish! Aktifkan 3 doujutsumu dan kali ini cobalah untuk membangkitkan mata Sharinneganmu, oke?"**_

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa, nii-chan? Apakah bisa kalau langsung bersamaan?"

"_**Tentu saja. Nanti di matamu ada mata ke-3 tepatnya di dahimu, hime"**_

"Apa? Mata ke-3? Memangnya Kaguya baa-chan dan Rikudou jiji begitu, nii-chan?"

"_**Tentu saja, hime. Rikudou jiji mengaktifkan Rinnegan di kedua matanya lalu mata ketiganya adalah Sharingan yang sudah mencapai tahap 9 tomoe sama seperti Kaguya baa-sama, hanya saja kedua matanya itu Byakugan bukan Rinnegan"**_

"Oh, souka"

"_**Begitulah, mungkin saja kau bisa langsung mengaktifkan 3 doujutsu itu, hime. Dan jika itu berhasil, kekuatanmu akan melebihi Kaguya baa-sama"**_

"Hontō ni, nii-chan?"

"_**Ya, baiklah, bisa kita coba sekarang hime?"**_

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya"

Dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi Naruto menutup matanya lalu sambil mencoba mengaktifkan ke-3 doujutsunya. _'Byakugan! Rinnegan! Sharingan!'_ batin Naruto saat menutup mata lalu dengan tegas ia membuka matanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuubi bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa berkata saat ini. Tentu saja, karena saat ini Naruto yang ada di depannya tidak memiliki mata biru laut menenangkan miliknya. Melainkan kedua matanya berwarna putih khas Hyuuga a.k.a Byakugan lalu mata ke-3 tepat di dahinya yang menghadap vertikal adalah Sharinnegan.

Mata ketiganya itulah yang menyebarkan teror disekeliling Kyuubi. Karena mata itu tidak berwarna merah seperti milik Rikudou Sennin atau Kaguya, tetapi berwarna ungu sedikit merah lalu berpola riak air dan disana terdapat 9 tomoe yang artinya Naruto telah mencapai tahap akhir.

Juga ada yang berbeda dari Naruto tepatnya rambutnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning dan merah berubah menjadi putih seluruhnya dan semakin memanjang sepanjang kakinya. Bahkan ia sendiri bisa terbang seperti Kaguya. Dan akhirnya kekuatan gabungan dari Rikudou Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki telah bangkit. Menebarkan teror mengerikan disekeliling daerah yang telah dipasangi kekkei paling kuat oleh Kyuubi ini.

Kyuubi? Hanya mampu terpana dengan melihat wujud Naruto, adiknya saat ini. Penampilannya bahkan menyerupai Kaguya, bahkan ia bisa bilang jika Naruto adalah Kaguya ke-2.

"Jadi, bagaimana nii-chan?"

"_**Menakjubkan, hime. Kau berhasil melakukannya, bahkan jutsu-jutsu milik Rikudou jiji dan Kaguya baa-sama juga berhasil kau kuasai, sekarang tidak hanya kekuatanmu yang menyerupai mereka berdua namun juga penampilanmu, hime"**_

"Benarkah?"

"_**Tentu saja, hime. Jadi, apa kau ingin melanjutkan ke Sage Mode?"**_

"Tentu saja, nii-chan"

"_**Tapi tidak sekarang oke? Kau sudah kelelahan hime, sebaiknya kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap kau tahu?"**_

"Ta-tapi nii-chan..."

"_**Tidak tapi-tapian hime! Kau sudah kelelahan, jangan membantah, sekarang nonaktifkan 3 doujutsumu itu, kita akan pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu, hime"**_ jawab Kyuubi tegas

"Ba-baiklah"

Saat sesudah menonaktifkan 3 doujutsunya, Naruto langsung ambruk kelelahan. Tidak sampai jatuh ke tanah, tetapi jatuh ke punggung milik Kyuubi Kurama, kakaknya. Matanya kembali ke biru menenangkan dan mata ketiganya telah tertutup seakan disana tak pernah ada mata sebelumnya. Lalu rambut putihnya kembali ke rambut 2 warnanya sebatas lututnya.

"_**Sudah kubilang bukan?"**_

"Ya, terserahmu saja, nii-chan. Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku ne?"

"_**Baiklah. Tidurlah, hime. Oyasumi"**_

"Oyasumi, nii-chan"

Naruto tertidur kelelahan di punggung Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi yang sudah menghilangkan kekkeinya langsung berjalan dengan perlahan menuju mansion Uchiha. Hari yang mulai larut karena matahari saat itu hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"_**Tadaima!"**_ seru Kyuubi sambil tetap membawa Naruto ke dalam

"Okaeri. Kau, Kyuubi?" jawab Sasuke kalem

"_**Begitulah"**_

"Apa yang terjadi dengan hime?"

"_**Ia hanya tidur kelelahan setelah berlatih. Nah, Uchiha, bawa dia ke kamarnya baringkan dia, dia butuh tidur"**_

"Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"_**Tentu aku akan tidur di dalam tubuh hime. Memangnya kenapa? Mau ikut?"**_

Sasuke memutar kedua onyx-nya bosan. "Tentu tidak", ia langsung berbalik menuju kamar Naruto dengan Naruto digendongannya ala brydal style. Dengan perlahan, ia baringkan Naruto mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan nona rubahnya. Sementara Kyuubi sendiri, telah menghilang untuk tidur dalam tubuh Naruto yang set-nya sudah diubah dari saluran pembuangan air menjadi padang rumput dengan pemndangan indah disekitarnya.

"Kau berlatih dengan keras ya hime?" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sementara tangan kanannya mengelus rambut halus 2 warna milik Naruto

CUP. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan pada Naruto seorang, tidak pada gadis lain lagi. "Oyasuminasai, Naru-hime" bisiknya lembut

Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar Naruto, mencoba membiarkan nona rubahnya beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Pagi harinya.

Secara kebetulan mereka bangun secara bersamaan. Dengan gantian, mereka selesai mandi, mengenakan pakaian ninja mereka masing-masing. Dan sarapan bersama.

"Jadi, Suke-kun, apa kau akan menggunakan pedangmu?"

"Tidak, untuk kali ini hime, aku titip padamu saja oke? Jadi, bagaimana latihanmu kemarin, hime?"

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja, Suke-kun. Oh! Latihanku kemarin berhasil dengan sempurna, sekarang aku tinggal menyempurnakannya dengan latihan terakhir. Bagaimana denganmu Suke-kun?"

"Latihanku berjalan dengan baik, hime. Tenang saja"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Saku-chan?"

"Sudah, semua sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu Ujian Chuunin saja"

"Begitu? Baiklah, besok aku akan latihan sampai bisa selesai dengan sempurna"

"Aku akan mendukungmu, hime. Aku juga akan menyempurnakan latihanku"

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaan ini. Lebih baik aku berangkat saja, Suke-kun. Jaa ne"

"Jaa ne, hime"

Naruto menghilang dengan kebiasaannya itu. Memang ia sudah bisa menggunakan hiraishin tanpa segel tapi tetap saja, ia terkadang menggunakan kunai cabang 3-nya dan kemudian menaruh segel pada tempat yang menurutnya penting itu.

Sementara Sasuke, ia juga sudah selesai melakukan rutinitasnya. Dan langsung menggunakan shunshin untuk sampai di belakang patung Hokage. Memulai kembali latihannya dengan menyempurnakannya dengan lebih sempurna.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di Shi no Mori.

Disana terdapat 2 orang berbeda gender. Yang pertama adalah pria berambut merah dengan matanya warna merah pupilnya vertikal, dipadu dengan kulit putih mulusnya sementara gadis berkulit putih mulus dan bersurai 2 warna serta mata biru menenangkannya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana caraku belajar Sage Mode?"

"_**Panggil dulu, kuchiyosemu hime"**_

"Ha'i"

Naruto merapal handseal pemanggilan. Lalu menghentakkan ke tanah, sambil berbicara. "**Kuchiyose** **no Jutsu**!" POOFT. Saat kepulan asap yang muncul itu perlahan hilang, ia bisa melihat ada burung elang berwarna coklat muda seukuran dengan Akamaru memandang mereka.

"_**Ada apa hime?"**_

"Hiro, aku ingin berlatih Sage Mode. Kau tahu caranya?"

"_**Sage Mode? Baiklah, ayo pegangan hime. Dan kau emm...Kyuubi?"**_

"_**Begitulah"**_

Sebuah lingkaran dengan diameter yang cukup besar muncul di bawah kaki mereka bertiga. Dan detik kemudian, mereka berdua telah hilang dari tempat mereka berdiri setelah menyentuh bulu sayap elang yang dipanggil Hiro itu. Yang ada sekarang hanya tanah lapang kosong.

Unknown Place.

Di tempat yang tak dikenal ini, mereka bertiga muncul kembali. Kali ini mereka dapat melihat banyak sekali burung elang yang terbang kesana-sini. Takabokuzan. Ya, nama tempat itu adalah Takabokuzan. Disana hanya Naruto yang tampak takjub dengan yang ada disana. Karena selain ada burung elang, juga ada manusia. Tetapi bedanya, manusia itu memiliki sayap di punggungnya, dan bukan hanya sepasang malah ada yang lebih dari sepasang sayap.

"_**Hime, kesini. Kita akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada tetua"**_

"Ha'i"

Naruto dan Kyuubi mengikuti Hiro yang terbang menuju tetua para elang. Saat sampai disana, ia dapat melihat ada burung dengan ukuran kolosal berwarna merah. Hiro segera membungkuk hormat setelah ia merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia tapi bedanya terdapat sepasang sayap coklat muda di punggungnya, kemudian diikuti Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"_**Bangunlah. Ada apa kalian kemari?"**_

"_**Kami ingin eh lebih tepatnya Naru-hime ingin belajar Sage Mode, Suzaku-sama. Apakah anda mengizinkan?"**_

"Naru-hime?"

Tetua burung yang bernama Suzaku itu segera menoleh dan di matanya terdapat gadis bersurai 2 warna yang tengah melihatnya dengan senyum lembut. Suzaku kemudian merubah tampilannya menjadi pria paruh baya berambut merah dengan 10 pasang sayap merah di punggungnya.

"_**Naru-hime, lalu kau adalah Kyuubi? Temanku Kurama Kyuubi?"**_

"_**Ya, begitulah Suzaku. Bagaimana? Rupanya kau semakin tua heh?"**_

"_**Kurama, temanku! Baru kali ini aku senang mendengar ejekanmu. Kemarilah temanku, aku rindu padamu"**_

Suzaku dan Kyuubi segera berpelukan sebagai sahabat yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Sementara Naruto dan Hiro hanya berpandangan heran kemudian meliaht keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian keduanya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi, nii-chan? Suzaku-sama? Sebenarnya kalian sudah kenal lama?" interupsi Naruto

"_**Begitulah hime. Suzaku adalah sahabat lamaku sejak berapa tahun Suzaku? 1000 tahun?"**_

"_**Ya, 1000 tahun temanku. Jadi, Naru-hime adalah hostmu sekarang?"**_

"_**Seperti yang kau lihat Suzaku"**_

"Jadi, apa anda mengizinkan aku berlatih Sage Mode Suzaku-sa..."

"_**Nii-chan"**_

"Nii-chan?" beo Naruto

"_**Kalau kau menyebut Kyuubi dengan nii-chan, maukah kalau kau juga memanggilku dengan nii-chan juga?"**_

"Ha'i. Dengan senang hati Suzaku nii-chan, jadi aku punya 2 nii-chan"

"_**Jadi, aku mengizinkanmu Imouto. Kau boleh berlatih Sage Mode bersamaku tentunya, aku ingin sekali berdekatan dengan adik baruku yang manis. Ayo kita latihan diluar"**_

"Baiklah nii-chan"

Mereka berempat segera keluar dari bangunan itu dan menuju dunia luar tempat itu. Mencari daerah yang tepat untuk memulai latihan Sage Mode. Saat sudah sampai di tempat yang tepat.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk belajar senjutsu?" tanya Naruto.

"_**Tidak banyak, kau hanya harus duduk diam diatas batu itu dan rasakan energi asing disekitarmu, tapi jangan diserap dahulu karena bisa fatal akibatnya"**_

"Fatal?" tanya Naruto

"_**Ya, karena pengguna senjutsu yang gagal akan berubah menjadi bādo, namun bādo itu akan mati secara perlahan-lahan. Tapi jika berhasil yah seperti aku bentuknya, bertubuh manusia dan memiliki sayap dengan warnanya sendiri, tapi itu tergantung kau juga karena tiap orang akan berbeda warna sayapnya. Jadi, apa kau siap, Naru-hime?" **_jelas Suzaku

"Ya, aku pasti siap" jawab Naruto dengan semangat

"_**Baiklah lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi, jika kau merasakan energi asing, segera buka matamu. Dan beritahu kami" **_jelas Suzaku dan dijawab anggukan Naruto.

Naruto melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Suzaku kepada dirinya. Ia duduk cukup lama diatas batu yang ditunjuk Suzaku tadi sambil bersila, berusaha tenang dan berusaha merasakan energi asing yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Ia adalah ninja sensor yang cukup hebat, tapi ia masih juga belum merasakan sebuah energi yang belum pernah dirasakan.

"Tetap tenang bersabar dan tetap berusaha rasakan"

Kalimat itulah yang sering didengar Naruto. Ia tetap berusaha tenang walau itu sangatlah susah. Ia tak boleh menyerah hanya sampai disini, ia harus melindungi kurama dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya dan juga melindungi orang-orang yang berharga dan ia sayangi.

Naruto tetap diam dan bersabar menajamkan konsentrasinya. Lama-lama ia bermeditasi tapi belum juga membuahkan hasil. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang asing menerpannya, berhembus bagaikan angin namun Naruto merasakan energi. _'Ini seperti chakra namun berbeda. Apa ini yang dimaksud Suzaku nii-chan?'_

Narutopun membuka matanya, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan ia sweetdrop melihat sesuatu em bukan, itu adalah Kurama dan Suzaku. Me..mereka sedang tidur. Apa mereka tak merasakan kalau Naruto berjuang semaksimal yang ia bisa hanya untuk merasakan energi asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Kurama nii-chan, Suzaku nii-chan, ayolah bangun. Kita harus berlatih Senjutsu!" seru Naruto

"_**Hah? Oke, oke, gomen Naru-hime. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi"**_ dengan terpaksa Suzaku bangkit lagi sementara Kurama masih melanjutkan tidurnya

'_Enaknya menjadi dirimu, temanku'_ batin Suzaku miris sambil menatap Kurama yang masih tidur

"_**Jadi, apa kau merasakannya hime?"**_

"Ya, tapi itu seperti chakra tapi tak teratur atau entahlah, nii-chan"

"_**Begitu? Baiklah, jadi sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, sebaiknya aku akan menjelaskan perbedaan senjutsu milik Kuchiyose elang seperti kami"**_

"Perbedaan? Bukankah sama saja nii-chan?"

"_**Tidak, kuchiyose kami ini sangat berbeda jika kau bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna"**_

"Berbeda dalam artian apa?"

"_**Begini, perbedaan yang mencolok adalah senjutsu kami mampu mengubah chakra menjadi energi sihir"**_

"Sihir?"

"_**Ya, kau ingat saat akan kesini terdapat lingkarang di bawah kaki kalian?"**_

"Ya, lalu hubungannya?"

"_**Nah, lingkaran itu disebut lingkaran sihir teleportasi, nanti setelah kau bisa memodifikasikannya, kau bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir itu untuk menyerang menggunakan ninjutsumu, bedanya mungkin kau tidak perlu menggunakan handseal, hime"**_

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, asyik dong, ga perlu handseal lagi"

"_**Begitulah, tapi tetap saja penggunaan Senjutsu ada batasannya, jika digunakan"**_

"Batasannya saat apa nii-chan?"

"_**Batasannya adalah saat energi sihirmu mulai habis, jadi kau harus mengumpulkannya lagi"**_

"Ah, begitu. Lalu, saat pengumpulan energi alam itu apa ada batasannya?"

"_**Tidak, kau bisa menyerap energi alam sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi nanti energi alam itu akan berubah menjadi sepasang sayap seperti di punggungku ini. Batas 1 jam menyerap, sepasang sayap akan terbentuk. Jadi, semakin lama, kau menyerap energi alam maka semakin kuat energi sihir yang kau punya dan semakin banyak pula pasang sayap yang kau punya"**_

"Begitu? Jadi, nanti aku bisa seperti nii-chan?"

"_**Begitulah. Tapi, kekurangannya, sangat sulit menyembunyikan sayapmu itu, hime"**_

"Tenang saja, nii-chan. Untuk masalah yang terakhir, biar serahkan padaku, bagaimana pun aku juga seorang Uzumaki, aku juga bisa Fuuinjutsu"

"_**Hahaha, begitu? Baiklah, aku serahkan padamu, hime. Jadi, kita lanjutkan?"**_

"Baiklah"

Suzaku sedang mengawasi Naruto yang saat ini tengah berusaha menyerap energi alam. Sudah cukup lama Naruto duduk bersila menenangkan pikiran agar tak terburu-buru karena seperti kata Suzaku jika ingin menguasai sage mode, ia harus selalu tetap tenang dan penuh konsentrasi. Karena energi alam berbeda dengan chakra yang bisa dengan mudahnya dirasakan, energi alam terasa lebih halus, hampir seperti surprise chakra yang telah sempurna.

Suzaku memperhatikan Naruto dengan sangat intens dan tiba tiba ia terkejut. Tidak untuk Kurama, karena ia sudah tidur daritadi. Suzaku sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Melihat sayap yang ada di punggung Naruto, adiknya.

Karena umumnya, warna sayap elang biasanya coklat dan coklat muda, tetapi ada juga yang berwarna biru, hijau, kuning, merah, dan lain-lain dan tidak ada coraknya. Tetapi yang ia lihat pada Naruto berwarna putih, bersih, halus dan yang membedakannya adalah terdapat sulur emas yang menjadi corak sayapnya sehingga terlihat sangat indah.

'_Itu sulur emas apa? Aku tidak pernah tahu mengenai ada sulur emas itu'_ batinnya sambil mengernyit

Cukup lama Suzaku membiarkan Naruto menyerap energi alam. Karena ia sendiri, tengah berpikir keras apa yang membuat sayap Naruto memiliki corak emas. Dan detik berikutnya, Kurama sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto dengan sayap indahnya yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Kurama menyenggol Suzaku, _**"Oi, Suzaku, sepertinya imouto menjadi bidadari yang sangat cantik"**_ bisik Kurama tepat di telinganya

"_**Eh?"**_ Suzaku melihat ke arah Naruto dan benar saja, sayap sudah menjadi 10 pasang. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyerap energi alam.

"_**Hime, sudah cukup"**_

Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang bingung Suzaku dan Kurama, kedua kakaknya. "Jadi, nii-chan, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"_**Seperti itu? Tidak sadarkah jika dirimu sangat cantik, hime?"**_ tanya Kurama

"Cantik?"

"_**Ya, seperti bidadari, hime. Lihat punggungmu" **_lanjut Suzaku kalem

Naruto menengok ke belakang untuk melihat punggungnya dan terlihatlah disana, 10 pasang sayap berwarna putih dengan sulur emas sebagai coraknya. _'Indah'_ batin Naruto terkesima melihat sayapnya sendiri.

"Sangat indah, nii-chan"

"_**Kau benar, tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa sayapmu ada sulur emasnya?"**_ tanya Suzaku

"_**Mungkin karena hime punya elemen Keiton"**_ celetuk Kurama

"_**Keiton? Elemen cahaya?"**_ tanya Suzaku

"_**Ya, begitulah. Hime, baru saja membuat sub-elemen yang baru, ia menamakannya sebagai Keiton. Kulihat tiap kali ia menggunakan elemen Keiton itu, warnanya selalu putih keemasan, mungkin karena itu, Suzaku"**_

"_**Souka, jika begitu itu menjelaskan semuanya"**_

"Lalu Suzaku nii-chan, apa aku masih bisa menggunakan chakra? Karena tadi 'kan katamu, senjutsu ini bisa mengubah chakra menjadi energi sihir"

"_**Masih bisa. Malah kau bisa menggunakan keduanya, chakra dan energi sihir"**_

"Benarkah? Ini menyenangkan sekali. Tapi sebaiknya, aku sembunyikan sayap ini"

Naruto segera menggelar gulungan kemudian menuliskan sebuah fuuin yang saat itu terpikirkan. "**Shīru Shiryoku : Fuuin**", cahaya segera mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan gulungan fuuin miliknya. Dan cahaya itu berpindah ke punggungnya, dan detik berikutnya, 10 pasang sayap miliknya telah menghilang.

Selanjutnya Naruto merapal handseal khusus, dan setelahnya ia sedikit menggunakan chakra milik kakaknya Kurama. "**Menosakkaku**", sebuah fuuin yang menyegel penglihatan seseorang supaya yang bersangkutan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di tubuh si pengguna fuuin dan akhirnya dilapisi dengan genjutsu untuk membuat ilusi mata sehingga seseorang yang bersangkutan tidak akan bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu di punggung pengguna genjutsu.

"_**Wow, kau penuh dengan kejutan, hime"**_ jawab Suzaku dan Kurama

"Hehehe, begitulah nii-chan. Kalau begitu, Suzaku nii-chan dan Kurama nii-chan, aku akan melanjutkan latihan lagi"

"_**Terserahmu, hime"**_

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Latihan hari itu diisi dengan latihan sihir yang ia kuasai. Dimulai dari sihir yang standar, lalu beralih menuju sihir untuk pertahanan maupun penyerangan dan terakhir sihir untuk teleportasi.

Tanpa disadari Ujian Chuunin sudah semakin dekat.

TBC.

**Balas review =**

**Q : Brarti Naru bkal brurusan sma Danzo dong, soalnya Danzo kan klo tau kekuatan Naru pasti bkal nglakuin sesuatu buat dpetin Naru sbagai snjata Konoha...? Hm? X-overnya sma DxD kah? Klo d DxD aku stuju klo sma Vali, tpi klo g X-over mnding SasuNaruToneri hehehe. Ayo ayo lanjut lagiiii, smangat!**

**A : sepertinya begitu, kita lihat entar gimana saya bikin lanjutannya. okeh, pair entar saya pertimbangin lagi deh**

**Q : Maaf yah thor bukan maksud apa2 tpi saya agak bingung juga klo naru bisa ngeluarin naga di beberapa elemen sangat banyak tpi tidak merasakan kecapean . itu kan hrs nya udh di level Godly nyari lawan nya nanti bakal susah dong . klo misalkan musuh nya madara , apakah nanti madara akan di tambahin kekuatan nya biar sama kaya naru ? *Sorry kirim berkali2 soal nya gk ke posting trs**

**A : ah, ya, masalah beberapa jutsu elemental yang bentuk naga punya naru itu saya baca ulang emang ada yg mengganjal, makasih udah ngingetin. saya bener-bener lupa masalah itu, tpi yg mau d'edit mohon ditunggu oke?**

**Q : apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bagai mana reaksi para peserta rapat dan apa yang terjadi di ujian nanti**

**A : pastinya lebih tegang, seru dan surprise!^^**

**Q : Pair naru sirzeck aja. kan tu pair jarang banget ;)**

**A : ah, ya, pair lagi, entar saya pertimbangin lagi soalnya naru di s2 saya itu saya biin berpihak ke salah satu fraksi^^. ops! sepertinya udah bocor hehe^^ gpp deh, bocoran dikit**

**Q : Maaf yah thor bukan maksud apa2 tpi saya agak bingung juga klo naru bisa ngeluarin naga di beberapa elemen sangat banyak tpi tidak merasakan kecapean . itu kan hrs nya udh di level Godly nyari lawan nya nanti bakal susah dong . klo misalkan musuh nya madara , apakah nanti madara akan di tambahin kekuatan nya biar sama kaya naru ?**

**A : ah, ini sama dengan yg diatas, mohon ditunggu untuk editannya oke? ^^**

**Q : dchap yg sblom2nya..q baca ada pair sasufemnaru deh. kok di ques n ans ada pernyataan pair entahlah..wah patut dpertanyakan..kan g lucu kalo nejinaru hahaa**

**A : ya, emg dsni lbih k sasufemnarunya, tpi entar ada selingan buat nambah greget aja ama pair lain. nah untuk yg ques n' ans itu pair naru utk s2-nya**

**yah, sudah dulu reviewnya^^ sampai ketemu di chap depan^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 12

.

.

HappyReading~

Tanpa terasa tinggal 2 hari lagi menuju Ujian Chuunin. Selain itu, banyak shinobi-shinobi muda dari desa lain juga ikut Ujian Chuunin ini. Dengan menginap di salah satu penginapan yang ada di Konoha. Ada yang dari Sunagakure, Otogakure dan lain-lain.

Kali ini, 2 tokoh utama kita tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar Konoha. Tetapi terlebih dahulu, mereka akan menjemput Sakura rekan setim mereka.

"Saku-chan! Kau ada di dalam? Ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama" seru Naruto dari luar

"Ya, tunggu sebentar, Naru-chan!"

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat" lanjut Sakura pada ibunya dan dibalas ya

Naruto, Sasuke serta Sakura saat ini terlihat berjalan di kerumunan penduduk dengan diam, hari ini desa tampak cukup ramai dengan banyaknya warga maupun shinobi luar desa yang mengunjungi Konoha mengingat ujian chunnin tinggal 2 hari lagi. Mereka rela berbondong-bondong datang ke Konoha untuk menyaksikan ujian tahun ini.

"Desa terlihat sangat ramai hari ini" ucap Sakura memulai percakapan

"Hm...mengingat ujian tinggal 2 hari lagi, mungkin mereka ingin menyaksikannya" balas Naruto santai

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut mengerti lalu melirik pada kedua rekannya "..Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun benda apa yang ada dibelakang kita itu? Dari tadi mengikuti kita terus?"

"Biarkan saja mungkin hanya penguntit" ucap Naruto tak perduli terus melanjutkan jalannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber_'hn'_ ria. Benda mirip batu bata dengan ukuran besar yang memiliki dua lubang dibagian depan itu terus mengikuti mereka bertiga.

.

.

Merasa jengah dikuntit terus Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya "Hei, Konohamaru-kun sampai kapan kau mengikuti kami terus" ucap Naruto pada benda itu dengan tampang malas

POFT!

Asap putih muncul menggantikan batu besar tadi dan memperlihatkan tiga bocah yang umurnya kira-kira 7-8 tahunan tengah berdiri dengan gagah, namun terusak dengan tampang ingusan salah satu bocah tersebut. Mereka bertiga tampak memakai kaca mata google seperti yang dipakai Obito waktu kecil dulu.

"Hehehe.. nii-chan dan nee-chan memang hebat, tak salah kami memilih kalian sebagai ketua" ucapan bocah berambut coklat Konohamaru sambil nyengir

"Apa setelah ini nii-chan ada waktu?" tanya bocah perempuan berambut orange, Moegi dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, Sakura tampak sweetdrop dengan ketiga bocah itu terlebih yang ingusan

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh ya, Naruto-nee, Sasuke-nii ajarkan kami jutsu baru" ucap Konohamaru dengan semangat sambil memegang kaca mata googlenya

"Hah... aku sedang sibuk Konohamaru-kun, sebentar lagi akan ada Ujian Chuunin jadi kami tidak bisa mengajari kalian" jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya mendengar permintaan cucu Sandaime itu

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Oh..."

"Oh ya nee-chan, nee-chan ini siapa?" tanya Konohamaru menujuk Sakura.

"Dia Sakura-chan, anggota timku" timpalnya sambil memperkenalkan Sakura

"Oh...tapi nee-chan, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan nee-chan ini ikut ujian chunnin? Dia kelihatannya lemah seper-" Konohamaru tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena merasakan aura yang tidak enak berada di depannya.

GLUK!

Bocah Sarutobi itu menelan ludahnya gugup melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Sakura, benar saja Sakura sudah dalam mode siap pukul.

"Hei Konohamaru-kun, sebaiknya kau lari sekarang juga" bisik Naruto sambil diam-diam meratapi nasib malang Konohamaru, yang dijawab mengangguk gugup lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya

"BWAAAA NEE-CHAN JELEK! MENAKUTKAN!"

"APA KAU BILANG BOCAH TENGIK! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU!" geram Sakura

"Kasihan Konohamaru-kun entah apa jadinya nanti anak itu" ucap Naruto prihatin sambil geleng-geleng

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau beri satu peraturan lagi saat didekat Sakura, Hime" ujar Sasuke sambil mengangguk lalu menyeringai, sedangkan kedua rekan Konohamaru menatap arah perginya kedua orang tadi dengan pandangan cemas

"Apa Konohamaru tidak apa-apa, nee-chan?" tanya bocah ingusan yang dari tadi diam –Udon-

"Sebaiknya kita susul mereka" ucap Naruto lalu mereka berempat berjalan menuju ke arah perginya Konohamaru dan Sakura

.

.

.

BRUK.

Konohamaru yang tengah melarikan diri dari kejaran Sakura terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan akibatnya dia terjatuh ketanah setelah menabrak seseorang, tampak dua orang tengah berdiri didepan Konohamaru.

"Hei kau kenapa sih? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat..." ucap pria yang ditabrak Konohamaru.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itupun menghentikan aksinya untuk mengejar Konohamaru "..maafkan anak itu dia tidak sengaja, dia panik karena saya kejar" ucap Sakura meminta maaf lalu melihat hitai ate milik orang asing itu

_'Lambang itu...dia bukan shinobi Konoha'_

Merasa kesal karena perjalanannya di ganggu, orang yang ditabrak tadi lalu menarik baju Konohamaru dan mengangkatnya.

"...sakit tahu!"

"Kankurou, hentikan! Jangan membuat keributan disini..." ucap wanita disamping Kankurou memperingatkan

"Diam saja Temari...aku tidak suka anak-anak terutama yang bodoh dan ceroboh...akan kuhabisi saja dia" balasnya tidak mempedulikan peringatan Temari tadi

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi jika ada apa-apa aku tidak ikut-ikut" balas Temari sambil mengehal nafas pasrah karena kelakuan adik pertamanya itu, sementara Kankurou sendiri bersiap mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Konohamaru

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn. Memalukan beraninya dengan bocah"

Suara asing terdengar dan menghentikan kegiatan memukul itu. Kankurou yang mendengar ejekan tersebut tidak terima dan melihat siapa yang berani menghinanya. Sakura lalu melihat kedua rekannya dan kedua teman Konohamaru berjalan santai kearahnya, dia sedikit bernafas lega.

"Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan"

"Hn. Lepaskan anak itu" ucap Sasuke datar, Kankurou lalu melemparkan Konohamaru kearah mereka

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Konohamaru lalu menurunkannya. Konohamaru lalu bersembunyi di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke takut dengan orang yang melemparnya tadi.

"Hn. Apa maksudmu menyerang seorang bocah di desa orang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya bersenang-senang..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan

Naruto lalu melemparkan kunai segel kearah Kankurou, Kankurou yang tidak mengetahui kunai apa itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari hujaman kunai tersebut.

"Hehh...memalukan, apa ini kekuatan genin Kono-"

WUSH! TAP! Naruto berhiraishin dengan menggunakan media kunai yang tadi dilempar. Setelah berhasil teleport di belakang pemuda tadi, ia mengambil kembali kunai tadi lalu menghunuskan kunainya ke leher pemuda tadi.

Sebelum Kankurou menyelesaikan ucapannya dia merasakan sebuah kunai telah menyentuh kulit lehernya lalu dia melihat siapa yang tengah menghunuskan kunai tersebut.

'_Ke-kecepatan gadis ini...'_

Temari membulatkan matanya melihat salah satu orang yang baru datang tadi langsung berada di belakang Kankurou dan langsung melingkarkan kunai cabang tiga yang tadi dilempar ke leher adiknya. _'A-apa-apaan ini? Kecepatan gadis ini...'_

"Sekali lagi kau menyerang orang desa ini, akan kupastikan kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu" ucap Naruto dingin sambil terus menekan kunainya dan tidak memberikan celah kabur

"Hime, diatasmu" ucap Sasuke

Naruto melihat keatasnya lalu dengan cepat dia berhasil menghindari serangan pasir tersebut dengan hiraishin dan kembali kesamping Sasuke. Keduanya sama-sama waspada dengan pemilik pasir itu. Pemilik pasir itu belum keluar dari persembunyiannya.

_'Pasir?'_

"Keluarlah!" ujar Naruto dengan lantang, secara perlahan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato _'Ai'_ di dahinya keluar, di punggungnya terdapat gentong yang sepertinya itu adalah tempat pasir

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu, kau mempermalukan desa kita...kau terpancing pertarungan bodoh ini. Apa kau lupa tujuan kita datang ke desa ini?" ucap pemuda itu tenang masih dengan posisi awalnya

'_Orang ini...'_ batin Sasuke terus mewaspadai orang berambut merah itu

'_Kau merasakannya, Kurama nii-chan? Ichibi Shukaku, benar?'_

"_**Kau benar, hime"**_

"Dengarkan aku dulu...orang itu yang menyerang duluan, Garaa" ujar Kankurou berkeringat dingin

"Diam atau kubunuh kau" ancam Gaara

"Ba-baiklah maaf..." ucap Kankurou gugup

"Sepertinya kita datang terlalu cepat, tapi kau jangan bermain-main...baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ucap Gaara sambil membalikkan badannya kedua rekannya hanya mengangguk gugup

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Sakura

Ketiga shinobi suna itu menghentikan langkahnya "Dilihat dari pelindung kepala kalian, kalian dari Sunagakure. Ada perlu apa kalian datang kesini? Meskipun kalian sekutu Konoha kalian dilarang masuk seenaknya" ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan satu persatu ketiga remaja didepannya itu

"Tentu saja, mereka ikut Ujian Chuunin di Konoha, Sakura-chan. Tidakkah kau mendengar penjelasan Kakashi sensei waktu itu?" tanya Naruto

"Ah ya, kau benar, Naru-chan"

"Yah...rupanya ada yang tidak bodoh di tim kalian. Begitulah, kami ikut Ujian Chuunin" ejek Temari

"Kau...siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang Sasuke

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Lalu, kau?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau siapa?"

"Sabaku no Gaara...aku akan menantikan pertarungan melawan kalian di ujian nanti" ucap Gaara lalu berbalik

"Ayo kita pergi" lalu mereka bertiga langsung melakukan shunshin

"Sepertinya ujian ini akan semakin menarik, ne Suke-kun?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke

"Hn. Aku jadi tidak sabar" jawab Sasuke lalu tersenyum simpul

"Whoaahh nee-chan keren, ajari aku jutsu menghilang tadi ya nee-chan?" tanya Konohamaru semangat

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa janji Konohamaru-kun. Kita lihat nanti apa aku bisa mengajarimu atau tidak, oke?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, nee-chan"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini kita juga harus mempersiapkan tim kita" ucap Naruto

Mereka semua berjalan menjauhi tempat itu namun tanpa mereka sadari pertarungan mereka telah diawasi "Khu..khu..khu..tak kusangka bocah Kyuubi itu bisa menggunakan hiraishin. Akan kudapatkan tubuh kedua bocah itu tunggu saja Sasuke-kun...Naruto-chan...khu..khu..khu kita pergi" orang itu langsung masuk kedalam tanah.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Tim 7 berjalan memasuki gedung akademi lalu berjalan naik menuju lantai 3 yang merupakan tempat Ujian Chuunin. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, disana mereka bertiga bisa melihat tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10 berkumpul di depan kelas.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat seluruh peserta disana menoleh ke sumber suara. Termasuk tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10 dari Konoha. Tim 7 mulai memasuki ruangan itu lalu berjalan ke bangku-bangku yang tersedia. Mencoba untuk duduk tentu saja.

"Hime, lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Kiba

"Hm? Begitulah, Kiba-kun"

"Ah! Hime, lama tidak jumpa setelah misi Yukigakure waktu itu bukan? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lee

"Ya, lama tidak jumpa juga, Lee-kun. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Hey! Kenapa hanya Naru-chan saja yang disapa?"

"Ahaha...tenang saja, forehead. Aku menyapamu, kok" jawab Ino

"Haah...baiklah, terserahmu saja, Ino-pig"

"Hahaha...maafkan aku, Saku-chan"

"Jadi Hime, apa saja yang kau persiapkan untuk Ujian Chuunin kali ini?" tanya Neji

"Hm? Mungkin hanya meningkatkan stamina saja, Neji-kun"

"Hm...begitu"

Tapi, tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka mengambil perhatian seluruh peserta di ruangan itu lagi. Disana terdapat pria dengan bekas luka di wajahnya, yah tampilannya sedikit menyeramkan. Dia adalah Morino Ibiki, interogator terbaik dari Konoha.

"Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!"

.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak kedatangan sosok Morino Ibiki yang merupakan pengawas Ujian Chuunin tahap pertama. Seluruh peserta yang ada disana mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan serius. Tim 7 sendiri sudah mengerjakan soal-soal itu, jadilah sekarang ketiganya menganggur tak jelas karena menunggu waktu habis.

Meletakkan kepala pirang-pink-raven-nya di meja lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya. Berniat untuk tidur karena waktu tahap pertama masih lama yang mau habis. Menghela nafas berat secara bersamaan, ketiganya benar-benar bosan.

Naruto sedikit mengintip dibalik lipatan lengannya. Mata birunya bertatapan dengan mata hitam Sasuke juga mata hijau Sakura. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Naruto mengangguk, baru beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk juga. Selanjutnya secara bersamaan pula, ketiganya serentak berdiri dan itu membuat seluruh peserta menatap ketiganya. Ibiki melihat mereka.

"Oh! Berniat menyerah tim 7 dari Konoha?"

"Hm? Tidak sedikitpun"

Ketiganya berjalan maju sambil membawa kertas jawaban mereka menuju Ibiki. Menyerahkan jawaban mereka pada Ibiki untuk diperiksa. Ibiki memeriksa jawaban ketiganya seketika ia tersenyum tipis.

'_Rupanya ada yang menyadari tahap pertama ini'_

"Baiklah. Tim 7 dari Konoha bisa keluar dari ruangan ini terlebih dahulu"

Akhirnya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas lega. Sementara yang lain hanya terbelalak dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Heran karena tim 7 bisa lolos tahap pertama dengan mudah. Sasuke dan Sakura segera berjalan keluar bersama dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian).

Tampak disana kepala merah muda, biru raven dan kuning kemerahan tengah duduk menunggu peserta lainnya lolos. Cukup membosankan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Salah mereka sendiri yang selesai duluan jadinya harus banyak menganggur. Bahkan tadi, mereka sempat tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tim-tim lain pun mulai berdatangan. Dari Konoha, para rookie semua juga lolos dari tahap pertama ini. Sementara dari desa lain juga cukup banyak yang lolos. Tempat yang semula sepi menjadi ramai setelah tim-tim lain berdatangan.

"Kyaaaa...Sasuke-kun, bagaimana tidurmu dengan Naru-chan? Apakah nyenyak?" goda Ino saat timnya sudah sampai

"Sangat nyenak, pig. Bahkan aku sampai diabaikan, memang sulit punya rekan tim yang kasmaran" kali ini Sakura ikut-ikutan

"Urusai!" teriak Naruto yang wajahnya merah padam sementara Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain

Sepertinya mereka yang semula adalah FG Sasuke, berubah haluan menjadi FC SasuNaru. Ckckck, benar-benar mereka itu. Kemudian, beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir satu. Serta memakai pakaian seksi berpangkat Jounin menyeringai melihat peserta datang.

"26 tim hm? Lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan. Akan kueliminasi setengah dari mereka" monolog wanita itu pada dirinya sendiri

Wanita itu segera menepukkan kedua tangannya guna mencari perhatian para peserta yang sudah berkumpul. "Baiklah. Namaku adalah Anko Mitarashi, aku adalah pengawas Ujian Chuunin tahap kedua. Biar kujelaskan, tahap kedua ini"

Gulungan bumi diberikan pada masing-masing tim, dan sisanya menerima gulungan langit. Tim yang mendapatkan kedua scroll dan sampai di flat tengah hutan dianggap lulus dari ujian ini. Untuk mendapatkan gulungan, cara apapun bisa ditempuh. Bahkan...membunuh pun tidak jadi masalah. Intinya, ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Kurang lebih itu yang dijelaskan oleh Anko.

Tidak seperti tim lain yang penasaran ada apa di sana, tim 7 justru menguap bosan. Yeah...Mereka sering berlatih di tempat ini, itu berarti mereka sudah hapal seluk-beluk hutan kematian. Mereka tak perlu takut tersesat. Misi utama hanya mencuri scroll langit dari tim lain, dan teleport ke bangunan utama itu. Toh Naruto pernah menggambar segel pada bangunan tua itu. Namun seperti yang Sasuke maupun Sakura duga, tidak semudah itu.

Tampak disana Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menatap bosan pemandangan di depannya. Sudah terlampau sering mereka ke tempat ini untuk berlatih bersama bahkan dijadikan area yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Beda mereka maka beda juga dengan Naruto.

Kali ini, gadis itu terlihat memicingkan kedua iris biru lautnya ke salah satu tim Otogakure. Tepatnya pada wanita berambut panjang disana. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh dari wanita itu. Oh! Jangan salahkan dia yang jadi paranoid, salahkan kemampuan Kurama yang bisa mendeteksi niat jahat seseorang.

'_Wanita itu...sedikit aneh. Ada yang salah dengannya, entah apa itu. Kau merasakannya, Kurama nii?'_

"_**Ya, aku merasakannya, Hime. Hawa jahatnya sangat terasa bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini. Kurasa dia mempunyai maksud buruk dengan Ujian Chuunin kali ini. Berhati-hatilah, hime"**_

'_Aku tahu itu, nii-chan. Tenang saja'_

Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat gadis berambut 2 warna itu. Mereka heran karena Naruto terlihat melamun. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya karena sedari tadi memang mereka terus mengawasi gadis itu.

Heran campur curiga kalau ditalarkan dengan benar. Mula-mula mereka melihat Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam ke salah satu peserta Ujian Chuunin lalu setelahnya ia terlihat melamun.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hime?/Naru-chan?'_ batin Sasuke dan Sakura gelisah

"Ada apa denganmu, Hime?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke, membuatnya segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Memutuskan link telepatinya dengan Kurama dan kemudian menatap 2 rekannya. Naruto langsung tersenyum tipis dan itu semakin membuat 2 rekannya khawatir.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?" kali ini Sakura bertanya

"Tidak...tidak ada apa-apa, Saku-chan. Tenang saja, nanti jika waktunya tepat. Aku akan memberitahu kalian"

"Baiklah. Jangan membuat kami khawatir, Hime"

"Ha'i, gomenasai, Suke-kun, Saku-chan"

Pembicaraan mereka segera terhenti setelah diinterupsi oleh Anko. Anko segera memberi kode pada penjaga lainnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah siap semua? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ujian tahap kedua, dimulai!"

.

.

.

Kali ini tim 7 yang disebut-sebut sebagai tim prodigy ini tengah beristirahat. Mereka telah berhasil mendapat kedua gulungan itu dan tinggal menuju bangunan utama di tengah hutan kematian.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan yang tadi, hime?"

"Ya, kami ingin tahu, Naru-chan"

"Baiklah. Aku merasakan chakra salah satu peserta Ujian Chuunin ini, ada yang sekaliber dengan Kage"

"Apa?"

"Ya, begitulah, Suke-kun, Saku-chan. Itu yang kukhawatirkan selama ini"

"Jadi begitu. Dan salah satu peserta itu adalah wanita dari tim Otogakure itu?"

"Ya, kau benar, Saku-chan. Sepertinya kalian melihat semuanya eh?" sambil tersenyum tipis

"Tentu saja. Kau memang bisa mengelabuhi orang lain, hime. Tapi, kau tetap tidak bisa mengelabuhi kami, rekan satu timmu" jawab Sasuke mendengus

"Kau benar, Suke-kun, Saku-chan. Dan kali ini, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Entah kejadian buruk apa yang akan menimpa kita. Tapi, aku minta kalian berhati-hati"

"Semoga kejadian buruk itu tidak menimpa kita, Hime. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan"

"Baiklah"

Mereka segera menggunakan shunshin untuk sampai di bangunan itu. Mereka tidak menggunakan hiraishin karena akan sangat mencurigakan karena mereka bisa sampai dengan cepat kesana. Bisa-bisa mereka didamprat tetua-tetua desa bahkan Hokage sendiri bila mau dan kemudian dipaksa menjelaskan.

.

.

.

TAP!

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya menuju gedung utama. Tentu karena ia merasakan sensornya menangkap chakra seseorang yang ingin ia hindari. Ia memasang posisi siaga dan diikuti oleh kedua rekannya.

"Ada apa, Hime?"

"Yang kukatakan tadi, Suke-kun, Saku-chan. Bersiaplah!"

Di depan mereka tampak wanita berambut hitam panjang. Dengan mata dan lidahnya yang panjang seperti ular. Dari hitai-atenya terlihat ia dari Otogakure. Sasuke dan Sakura segera menatap tajam wanita di depannya. Mereka mengetahui jika wanita di depannya ini benar-benar chakranya sekaliber dengan Kage. Sama seperti yang diucapkan Naruto tadi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku merasakan firasat buruk tadi" bisik Naruto pada 2 rekan disampingnya

"Hn"

Hanya itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban. Dan seorang Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto pasti tahu dengan isyarat itu. Tampaknya mereka kali ini benar-benar serius melawannya jika ingin sampai di bangunan utama itu dengan selamat.

"Apa maumu kali ini?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Hm? Tentu saja gulungan kalian, bocah. Serahkan gulungan itu padaku"

"Tentu tidak akan pernah. Kami sudah susah-susah mengambilnya dan kau ingin merebutnya? Jangan harap" kali ini Sakura menjawab

"Hn"

"Baiklah. Jika itu jawaban kalian, tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

"Dengan senang hati" jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menatap Naruto seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke dan Sakura maju dengan kunai di tangan masing-masing. Keduanya langsung melemparnya dan membuat handseal. "**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**"

2 kunai itu segera berubah menjadi ratusan dan meluncur menuju wanita itu. Naruto juga segera menepukkan tangannya ke lengan atas kirinya dan kunai cabang tiga sudah di tangannya. Ia segera melemparkan kunai itu. "**Kunai Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**"

Kunai cabang tiga itu sudah berubah menjadi ratusan dan seketika langsung meluncur ke arah wanita itu. Dengan lihai, wanita itu menghindarinya dan akhirnya semua kunai milik Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menancap dimana-mana.

Wanita itu segera melihat ke arah tim 7 berada. Dan hasilnya adalah nihil, ia tidak menemukan mereka. Tetapi sekilas ia melihat kilat kuning kemerahan.

'_Khukhukhu~ ini akan semakin menarik. Hiraishin dan Sharingan'_ batin wanita itu

.

Sementara di tempat tim 7.

3 kepala warna-warni itu tengah serius membicarakan strategi mereka agar lolos dari kejaran wanita tadi. "Jadi, ingat dimulai dari kau Saku-chan setelah itu biar kita berdua yang mengurusnya, oke Suke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah. Laksanakan!"

Sakura segera menghilang menggunakan shunshin dan muncul di hadapan wanita tadi. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto tengah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Oh! Jadi kau dulu yang mengantarkan nyawamu, bocah pink?"

"Hn"

Sakura langsung melempar shuriken di tangannya. "**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!**" ratusan shuriken itu segera menerjang wanita tadi, wanita tadi kemudian menghindar. Dan saat menghindar itulah, Sakura kembali mencul di belakangnya dan segera meninju wanita itu. Tapi sayangnya, Sakura meleset sehingga hanya kawah besar yang menjadi bukti pukulan Sakura. Wanita tadi menatap tempat yang dipukul Sakura.

'_Wah~wah~wah~seperti kekuatan Tsunade hime'_

Lamunannya terhenti saat merasakan bahaya dari belakang. "**Shannaro!**" Sakura sudah berada di belakangnya, dan karena reaksinya yang terlambat ia terpental karena terkena tendangan spesial Sakura. Beberapa pohon bahkan hancur terkena hantaman tadi.

'_Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Tsunade hime'_

Wanita itu bangkit kembali dan menyerang Sakura kembali. Sakura sudah bersiap dengan handseal yang ia buat. "**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Naga air dengan ukuran cukup besar segera bergerak menuju wanita yang merupakan Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang melihat itu menyeringai karena Sakura dapat membentuk naga air dari udara.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki**"

"**Suiton : Hahonryuu**"

"**Doton : Doryuu Jouheki**"

"**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**"

Kali ini air dengan volume yang sangat banyak mengalir menuju Orochimaru. Sementara dirinya sendiri berdecak kagum dan langsung menghindar dengan mudah. Dapat ia lihat bahwa gadis loli itu terengah-engah kelelahan.

"Mencapai batasmu, gadis pink?"

Sakura yang sedang terengah-engah langsung mendongak. Menatap tajam Orochimaru yang ada diatasnya. Orochimaru kemudian terlihat bingung karena melihat Sakura yang tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari di belakangnya sudah ada Sakura yang lain.

"Sekarang!"

Sakura yang lain itu langsung mengunci pergerakan Orochimaru dan membuat segel. Orochimaru yang sangat mengenali handseal itu langsung berusaha lepas. Tapi terlambat.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha : Kai**"

.

..

...

...

TBC.

**Ya-Ha! :D. Arigatou ne minna udah review nih fic abal-abal. Arigatou dah review, follow dan favnya. Ah, satu lagi, sepertinya di chap kemaren ada typo ne? Yang **_**"Shīru Shiryoku"**_** itu **_**"Fuuinjutsu"**_** kalau yang **_**"Menosakkaku"**_** itu **_**"Genjutsu"**_**, saya salah ngetiknya! Gomen /bow/. Dan ini balasan reviewnya =**

**Q : Thor , nanti pas endingnya pair nya sasufemnaru kan ?**

**A : Entahlah, kita lihat nanti apa akan jadi sasufemnaru hehe :D. Terima kasih reviewnya /bow/**

**Q : Kisahnya hebat. Seberapa besar sih chakra naruto sampai bisa memiliki jutsu yang sangat banyak ? Walaupun begitu ada beberapa bagian kisahnya yang sangat lucu . Oh ya , pairingnya aku harap sasufemnaru ya ? Soalnya kisahnya semakin romantis**

**A : Jumlah chakranya naruto? Sepertinya besar sekali tapi tetap ada batasannya. Yang di chap kemaren itu saya lupa nggak saya cantumkan. Mungkin batasannya naruto itu masalah stamina yang kurang. Yah karena naruto itu wanita, jadi staminanya sedikit lebih lemah dari pria. Semoga saja nanti sasufemnaru, ehh? Terima kasih reviewnya /bow/**

**Q : X over yah...hmmmm, q kurg tau soal dxd sih..jd no komen ajalah. oh y apa kuu bakal ada pair kedepannya? Heheh**

**A : Kuu? Kurama? Entahlah, kalo ada, maunya pairnya ma sapa? Kufemnaru? Cuma rencana aja kurama dibuat cuma sebatas kakak untuk narutonya. Terima kasih reviewnya /bow/**

**Q : Aq suka karakter naruto yg kyk gini...knp hrs crossover...? pairnya sasufemnaru aja gak usah diganti thor...**

**A : Kenapa harus crossover? Kalo untuk itu saya pengen aja, tapi sepertinya ada perubahan rencana mengenai crossover nggaknya untuk season 2. Entahlah masih bingung untuk bagian itu, tapi kayaknya nggak jadi crossover deh, nggak tau juga, kita lihat nanti apa saya jadi bikin crossover atau tidak^^ terima kasih reviewnya /bow/**

**Q : X-overnya jangan dxd, jelek (maaf) seperti biasa aja, X-over nya tetap naruto aja**

**A : Ahh, begitu? Bisa dipikirin lagi kalo crossover. Tidak perlu minta maaf, saya nggak tersinggung kok^^ karena 'kan memang pendapat setiap orang berbeda jadi saya maklumi saja^^ terima kasih sarannya^^ /bow/**

**Q : Kekuatan Naru apa tidak terlalu over?**

**A : Hmm...memang over sih tapi udah saya kurangin kok masalah overnya, ntar sewaktu PDS-4 baru semua kekuatan Naru saya keluarin semua termasuk ke Bijuu mode, Ashura mode, Rikudou mode, Kaguya mode dan sihir-sihirnya^^ terima kasih dah review /bow/**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previous :_

"_Mencapai batasmu, gadis pink?"_

_Sakura yang sedang terengah-engah langsung mendongak. Menatap tajam Orochimaru yang ada diatasnya. Orochimaru kemudian terlihat bingung karena melihat Sakura yang tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari di belakangnya sudah ada Sakura yang lain._

"_Sekarang!"_

_Sakura yang lain itu langsung mengunci pergerakan Orochimaru dan membuat segel. Orochimaru yang sangat mengenali handseal itu langsung berusaha lepas. Tapi terlambat._

"_**Bunshin Daibakuha : Kai**__"_

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

**A/N : Sepertinya di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Menosakkaku itu adalah genjutsu, sementara yang ****Shīru Shiryoku itu adalah fuuinjutsu. Gomenasai readers^^ *bow***

Chapter 13

.

.

HappyReading~

"**Bunshin Daibakuha : Kai**"

DUAR. Kepulan asap itu segera mengepul, Sakura yang asli langsung shunshin dan menyiapkan serangan kejutan. Orochimaru yang berhasil lolos langsung terbelak ketika melihat Sakura di hadapannya.

"**Shannaro!**"

DHUAK. BLAARRR. Orochimaru sukses terjerembab tidak elit ketika merasakan pukulan monster Sakura. Getaran yang disebabkan oleh pukulannya bahkan terasa sampai beberapa meter ke depan. Kawah yang luasnya mencapai puluhan meter tampak di depan matanya. Sementara 2 Sakura yang lain sudah berada di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan Naru-chan/Sasuke-kun?" tanya 2 Sakura itu pada 2 rekannya sementara yang asli masih tetap mengawasi Orochimaru

"Hn"

Sasuke dan Naruto segera berdiri disamping Sakura yang asli sementara bunshin Sakura sudah ia hilangkan. Mereka berdua menatap tubuh Orochimaru yang terjerembab di bawah sana. Tidak ada pergerakan, justru itu yang membuat mereka tambah curiga.

Perlahan tapi pasti bagai zombie, wanita itu berdiri. Dapat mereka lihat kulit wanita itu meleleh dan tampaklah wajah aslinya yaitu Orochimaru. Tim 7 langsung terkejut ketika melihatnya. Tidak menyangka jika yang dilawannya adalah Sannin.

"Orochimaru" desis Naruto tidak suka

"Ara? Kau tahu diriku rupanya heh? Tidak kusangka kau akan mengenaliku. Dan yah rupanya gadis pink itu lumayan juga seperti Tsunade hime"

"Kau masih bisa melanjutkannya, Saku-chan?"

"Ya, aku...hah...masih bisa...melanjutkannya...hah...Naru-chan"

"Sesuai rencana oke?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil terengah-engah. Kelemahannya adalah pada masalah stamina. Ia sudah kelelahan karena pertarungan tadi, tapi ia akan melanjutkannya bersama 2 sahabatnya. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menyeringai sedikit. Orochimaru menatapnya bingung.

"Sekarang!" komando Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan

Bunshin Sasuke dan Naruto segera muncul di kanan-kiri Orochimaru. Dan handseal yang ia sangat kenal. "**Bunshin Daibakuha : Kai**"

DUAR. Kembali Orochimaru diserang dengan bunshin peledak. Dan ia langsung menghindar tetapi tak ia sangka. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Dengan Mangekyou Sharingan terpatri di kedua mata Sasuke.

"**Katon : Gōkakyu no Jutsu**"

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa**"

Jutsu kombinasi itu segera menerjang Orochimaru dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dengan cepat ia merapal handseal dan menapakkan tangannya ke tanah.

"**Doton : Dojuuryuujoheki**"

Jutsu kombinasi itu terasa sangat kuat ketika menghantam dinding batu Orochimaru. Ia bisa merasakannya. Api yang dihasilkan sangat panas dan kuat. Naruto menepuk lengan kirinya dan keluarlah kunai cabang 3 di tangannya dan langsung melemparnya ke Orochimaru. Sakura merapal handseal, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang juga merapal handseal.

'_Menarik! Mangekyou Sharingan? Dan serangan 3 arah rupanya. Tidak kusangka perkembangan mereka di Konoha sepesat ini. Tapi, tetap saja, butuh ratusan tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku'_ batin Orochimaru angkuh

Melihat ekspresi Orochimaru, Naruto sedikit menyeringai. _'Heh, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Orochimaru. Dan aku tidak akan terkecoh'_

"**Suiton : Sensatsu Suishou**"

"**Katon : Hōsenka no Jutsu**"

"**Hiraishin Tensō no Jutsu**"

Kedua mata Orochimaru membulat ketika jarum air serta shuriken api yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu sudah di depan mata dengan kunai cabang 3 yang tetap mengarah padanya. _'Sial! Mereka membuat strategi disaat yang tidak terduga. Kalau aku tidak menghindar, reputasiku bisa hancur karena mati konyol di tangan genin seperti mereka'_ umpat Orochimaru dalam hati

'_Kena kau!'_ batin tim 7 senang

"**Sen'eitajashu**"

Lengan Orochimaru langsung berubah jadi ular. Dan ular-ular itu bergerak dengan sendirinya membentuk benteng bagi dirinya. Tapi ternyata, pertahanan itu tidak cukup. Sedikit demi sedikit ular-ular itu mati terkena jarum air milik Sakura dan ada juga yang terbakar burung api milik Sasuke. Melihat itu Naruto kembali merapal handseal untuk menambah daya hancurnya.

"**Mokuton : Daijurin no Jutsu**"

Lengan Naruto segera berubah menjadi kayu dan menerjang Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang melihat itu tak kuasa terbelalak ketika melihat jutsu kayu yang hanya dimiliki Shodaime Hokage. Dan langsung loncat sambil menghindar.

Naruto melepaskannya dan kembali merapal handseal dengan cepat. "**Mokuton : Akuma Sunea**". Terciptalah akar-akar disekitar Orochimaru. "**Sen'eitajashu**"

Lengan Orochimaru kembali berubah menjadi ular dan menahan akar-akar itu untuk melilit tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit geram dan langsung memberi kode pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara dirinya langsung menambah serangannya dengan rantai chakra miliknya. "**Uzumaki Special Technique : Chakra Chains**"

Sasuke merapal handseal jutsu andalannya. "**Chidori Nagashi**"

Sakura juga merapal handseal. "**Suiton : Hahonryuu**"

Sasuke mengarahkan lengan kanannya ke arah Orochimaru. Ia menggerakkan lengan dan jari-jarinya dengan lincah. Mengendalikan petir yang ada di tangan kanannya menuju Orochimaru. Mencoba melumpuhkan gerakan Orochimaru kemudian menangkapnya dan masalah selesai.

Sementara Sakura mencoba memberi luka supaya tidak dapat bergerak kemudian menangkapnya dan selesai. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Mungkin.

Orochimaru langsung terkena serangan Sasuke, seluruh tubuhnya terkena jutsu pemotong Sakura dan tertangkap rantai chakra Naruto. Mereka sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat itu. Tetapi kemudian...DEG. POFT. Batang kayu menggantikan tubuh Orochimaru.

'_Kawarimi?'_

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto memasang wajah dingin kembali. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Orochimaru dengan sensor mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Orochimaru sudah ada di belakang mereka yang sudah siap dengan handsealnya.

"**Mandara no jin**"

Detik berikutnya, muncul ratusan bahkan ribuan ular dan segera bergerak menuju mereka bertiga. Mereka yang melihat itu tidak segera pergi melainkan hanya mematung disana karena mereka masih terkejut dengan adanya ratusan ular yang menyerang mereka. Naruto tersadar duluan dan dengan cepat menyiapkan handseal.

"**Katon : Jigoku Hinami no Umi**"

Dari kanan dan kiri Naruto segera tercipta api dari ketiadaan dengan intensitas yang besar. Api itu membentuk seperti gelombang air laut dan segera mengalir dengan cepat menuju ular-ular itu. Seketika ular-ular itu hangus terpanggang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Kau memanggang ular itu, hime?"

"Tentu saja, Suke-kun. Kalian sedang mematung terkejut jadi daripada kita jadi mangsa ular, lebih baik kupanggang saja ularnya"

"Begitu"

Setelah api dan ular itu hilang, mereka kembali tidak menemukan Orochimaru berada. Orochimaru berhasil bersembunyi dengan baik. Tanpa menyadari Orochimaru sudah ada di belakang mereka dan langsung menendang dari belakang mereka.

Mereka yang tidak menyadari Orochimaru di belakang mereka langsung terpental jauh. Orochimaru segera menyusulnya dan langsung menangkap Sasuke serta Naruto dengan mencekik leher mereka berdua. Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Menarik, menarik. Mokuton dan Mangekyou Sharingan hm? Kalian tampak sekali seperti Shodaime Hokage dan Uchiha Madara. Tapi tetap saja, butuh beberapa tahun bagi kalian untuk mengalahkanku"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-chan!" seru Sakura khawatir ketika melihat 2 sahabatnya sudah tercekik musuhnya. Tanpa mengetahui jika ada bahaya di belakangnya.

"Apa maumu mengikuti Ujian ini, Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto kesulitan karena tercekik

"Aku sangat tertarik dengan sharingan kau tahu? Tapi sepertinya, ketertarikanku bertambah setelah melihat kalian berdua, terutama kau, Naruto-chan. Hiraishin, Mokuton, Rantai Chakra dan Mangekyou Sharingan? Aku ingin kalian"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya" kali ini Sasuke menjawab dengan susah payah

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana kalau ini hm?"

Di belakang Orochimaru, Sasuke dan Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Kucuran darah tampak di seluruh tubuh Sakura. Ternyata bunshin Orochimaru tengah menyiksa Sakura dengan senang hati. Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam shock. Amarah dalam diri mereka segera meluap. Orochimaru menyeringai melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan keduanya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah berurusan dengan kami, Orochimaru" desis keduanya penuh amarah

"Kau akan membayar perbuatanmu" desis Sasuke marah

"Beraninya kau melukai temanku, Orochimaru!" teriak Naruto

"Hoo...benarkah? Lalu ada kata-kata terakhir dari kalian?"

"Hanya ini yang ingin kukatakan Orochi..._kau terkecoh dengan sempurna_" jawab Naruto dengan seringainya

2 buah kunai peledak segera meluncur menuju Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya. Ia terlambat menghindar. DHUAR. Orochimaru berhasil kabur dari kunai peledak yang tadi diarahkan pada dirinya. Bisa ia lihat, sosok Sasuke dan Naruto hanyalah Raibunshin dan Mizubunshin.

'_Ck, sial!'_

Sret! Kunai cabang 3 mengarah padanya. Menengok ke belakang, ia menyadari bahwa kunai itu merupakan hal yang buruk. SRINK. Kilat kuning kemerahan muncul di belakang Orochimaru. Naruto muncul dengan rasengan di tangan kanannya.

"**Rasengan**"

SRRR. DHUAK. BLARR. Sebuah pohon berlubang ketika tubuh Orochimaru yang terkena rasengan menghantamnya. Naruto berdiri dengan tenang namun siaga disampingnya Sasuke dengan bunshinnya yang menjaga Sakura.

"Hime, kau beri pertolongan pertama pada Sakura untuk sekarang, aku akan mengurus Orochimaru"

"Baiklah. Hati-hatilah, Suke-kun. Jangan sampai dia menggigitmu, setelah ini, aku akan menyusulmu"

"Baiklah. Kau juga, hime. Berhati-hatilah"

Naruto tinggal bersama Sakura dengan cahaya kehijauan di kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang ada pada Sakura. Dan kini, Sasuke siap bertarung dengan Orochimaru. Bunshinnya juga sudah ia hilangkan.

"Menarik~ menarik~ Rasengan? Kau benar-benar menguasai jutsu-jutsu Minato dan Kushina ne Naruto-chan? Akan kupastikan kau akan kudapatkan" jawab Orochimaru setelah bangun dari acara jatuhnya

"Lawanmu kali ini adalah aku, Orochi"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun? Baiklah"

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken. Akhirnya, ia dan Orochimaru adu shuriken. Denting demi dentingan berbunyi sebagai tanda bahwa shuriken-shuriken itu berhasil di halau dengan shuriken lainnya.

Sasuke dan Orochimaru terus seperti itu bahkan ketika Sasuke hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi, mulai merapal handseal. Sasuke menghentikan adu shurikennya dan langsung loncat dengan tinggi.

"**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**"

Semburan api dengan cakupan cukup luas segera meluncur dengan cepat. Jutsu yang dimiliki oleh pendahulunya yaitu Uchiha Madara. Walaupun intensitasnya tidak sebesar seperti milik Madara, tapi milik Sasuke cukup untuk membuat manusia panggang jika ada manusia. Yah, karena memang jutsu ini diperuntukkan shinobi dengan chakra sekaliber Madara. Tak heran jika saat ini Sasuke kehilangan seperempat chakranya.

"**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**"

Air dengan volume yang banyak segera menghantam jutsu api Sasuke, yang ternyata jutsu air itu diciptakan Orochimaru. Kepulan asap segera menyelubungi mereka berdua, membuat Orochimaru siaga sementara Sasuke sudah siap dengan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Sasuke langsung menyerang Orochimaru dengan kunai di tangannya. Adu kunai terdengar dari mereka berdua, bahkan dengan taijutsu juga. Saling jual-beli taijutsu dan kunai, membuat percikan berwarna kuning sedikit oranye ketika 2 kunai itu saling bergesekan. Tanpa disadari Orochimaru, ternyata Sasuke berhasil menggunakan genjutsu pada Orochimaru hanya dengan menatapnya tadi.

"**Tsukiyomi**"

Orochimaru sedikit terkejut ketika melihat daerah disekitarnya berjalan mundur dan langitnya berwarna merah. Tubuhnya diikat pada kayu yang berbentuk X dan Sasuke siap dengan pedang yang ia ciptakan di dunia Tskuyominya. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya ketika tahu apa yang terjadi. 'Genjutsu, sial!'

"Selamat datang di dunia Tsukuyomi milikku, Orochimaru. Disini aku adalah dewa, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Dan selama 72 jam kedepan, aku akan _bermain_ denganmu, bagaimana? 1 menit di dunia nyata sama dengan 1 hari disini" jawab Sasuke menyeringai

"Sialan kau, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku mulai, Orochi"

JLEB. AAARRRGGGHHH. Suara rintihan karena penyiksaan Tsukuyomi Sasuke pun dimulai. Lengah dan tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Di dunia nyata.

Disana terlihat Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sementara Orochimaru jatuh berlutut kesakitan karena siksaan di dunia Tsukuyomi Sasuke. Lengah dan tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau...masih...hah...butuh...hah...seribu...tahun...hah...hah...untuk...mengalahkanku...hah...hah...Sasuke-kun...hah..."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, tapi wajahnya kembali datar. "Apa maksudmu, Orochimaru?"

"Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan dirimu menang kau tahu?" kali ini Orochimaru menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang

'_Cih, sial! Aku tidak bisa menandai salah satunya terlebih dahulu, chakraku sudah terkuras'_ batin Orochimaru kesal

"Bukannya aku memang su-"

JLEB. Perkataan Sasuke terpotong dengan suara tadi. Ia melihat ke bahunya yang ternyata sudah terbenam bahkan sampai tertembus pedang kusanagi milik Orochimaru. Di belakangnya, Orochimaru yang asli sudah berhasil menancapkan pedangnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau..." desis Sasuke penuh amarah

Tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang mengetahui itu dari atas dahan pohon. Yap, gadis bersurai 2 warna itu, sang tokoh utama kita. Uzumaki Naruto melihat bahu Sasuke tertancap pedang kusanagi.

"SASUKE-KUN?!"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Sebelumnya.

Naruto masih saja menyalurkan chakra penyembuhannya pada luka-luka Sakura. Setidaknya sampai menghentikan darahnya yang keluar. Ia langsung menghela nafas lega ketika selesai. Ia langsung menaruh tangan kiri Sakura di bahunya kemudian pergi mencari tempat isitirahat.

Saat melihat gua, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membaringkan Sakura disana dan memberi tanda hiraishin pada salah satu dindingnya. Kemudian memasang genjutsu dan fuuinjutsu serta kekkai jadi tidak akan ada yang mengetahui tempat itu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memasukinya kecuali sang pembuat kekkai itu sendiri.

'_Tunggu aku, Suke-kun. Kuharap kau masih bisa bertahan saat aku tidak disampingmu saat ini'_ batin Naruto khawatir sambil berlari menggunakan shunshinnya menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan Orochimaru berada

AAARRRGGGHHH. Suara rintihan yang masuk ke gendang telinganya, menghentikan lajunya. Ia berhenti sebentar kemudian merasakan chakra Sasuke dengan sensornya. _'Kuharap tidak seperti yang kubayangkan'_

Naruto kembali melaju tetapi bedanya ia langsung menggunakan hiraishinnya yang untungnya tubuh Sasuke sudah ia tandai. Tetapi saat sampai disana, ia mendapat pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat.

"SASUKE-KUN?!"

Ia dapat melihat Sasuke menatap ke arahnya, wajah terkejut menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hatinya merasakan sakit ketika melihat itu. Sementara Orochimaru, ia hanya melihat seringai menyebalkannya disana.

"Hime! Jangan kesini!"

"Aku tak peduli lagi! Beraninya kau menyakitinya! **Menosakkaku : Kai.** **Shīru Shiryoku : Kai**"

POFT. Kepulan asap menyelubungi Naruto, sementara Orochimaru hanya terdiam bingung melihat itu. Saat asap itu menghilang, ia tidak menemukan Naruto berdiri disana. Orochimaru langsung siaga dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung jatuh tertelungkup. Darah segera merembes ke baju birunya.

"Kesalahan besar, Orochi" dari belakangnya, ia dapat mendengar suara feminin dengan nada dinginnya

DHUAK. BLARR. Orochimaru kembali terpental dengan pukulan monster Naruto. Naruto sudah berdiri di tempat Orochimaru berada dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Di punggungnya 6 pasang sayap putih dengan corak emasnya bertengger dengan indah. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menyangka Naruto adalah malaikat. Naruto menggunakan chakra penyembuhannya untuk menutup luka di bahu Sasuke, pria yang ia cintai.

Di sisi Orochimaru, ia kembali bangkit untuk mengawasi 2 calon tubuhnya yang benar-benar ia idamkan. Ketika menatap Naruto, ia membulat ketika melihat 6 pasang sayap putih dengan corak emasnya bertengger dengan indah di punggungnya. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut, ia dapat merasakan adanya energi alam sekaligus aura suci darinya.

"Khukhukhu~ senjutsu? Kau benar-benar menarik, Naruto-chan. Dan tentu, dengan penampilanmu yang saat ini, kau sangat cantik seperti malaikat"

"Diam kau!"

Sasuke sedikit melihat ada benda putih di punggung Naruto. Entah apa itu karena sekarang penglihatannya mulai buram. Ia dapat mendengar bisikkan dari suara gadis yang ia cintai ini hingga membuatnya tenang dan tertidur. "Tidurlah Suke-kun, kau membutuhkannya, aku akan disini bersamamu"

Melihat Sasuke tertidur sepenuhnya, Naruto segera membuat kagebunshin. Ia menyuruh bunshinnya itu untuk menjaga Sasuke. Tentu setelah ia berhasil menutup luka yang parah di bahunya. Kali ini, Naruto sang putri dari Yondaime Hokage menampakkan wujudnya meskipun bukan sebenarnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya, Orochimaru. Ayo kita berdansa"

Naruto telah menepuk lengan kirinya. Kali ini di genggamannya, terdapat pedang berwarna putih dengan gagangnya yang hitam. Akari no Tensha telah ada dalam genggamannya. Ia mulai menyerang Orochimaru dengan pedanganya dan dibantu dengan sayapnya. Sehingga ia tidak perlu berpijak lagi. Saat akan mengakhirinya, ia melemparkan bom asap pada Orochimaru. Sementara dirinya langsung terbang ke atas.

Flap! Flap! Flap!

Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di depan mengarah pada Orochimaru, tetap dengan pedangnya yang masih di tangan kirinya. Dengan nada datar ia bergumam. Sementara di depan tangan kanannya, muncul lingkaran sihir dengan diameter lumayan besar.

"**Rain of Light Spear**"

Ribuan tombak cahaya segera keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan menghujam ke arah Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang melihat terkejut ketika melihat lingkaran dengan desain yang aneh itu. Dapat ia lihat lingkaran itu mengeluarkan ribuan benda bercahaya yang mengarah padanya. Dengan cepat ia berhasil menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi meskipun beberapa ada menancap pada tubuhnya.

Tempat yang semula bagus langsung rusak disana-sini ketika melihatnya. Ia tak percaya ketika melihat ini. Elemen cahaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang memilikinya? Tetapi lingkaran itu? Tidak mungkin itu tadi adalah sihir? Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Orochimaru.

"Ah, menarik, menarik, kau bisa sihir? Baiklah. Sudah cukup mainnya, Naruto-chan. Ini aku berikan gulunganku, lain kali saat kita bertemu lagi. Akan kudapatkan tubuhmu dan Sasuke-kun, Naruto-chan"

Tubuh Orochimaru masuk ke dalam pohon tempatnya berdiri kemudian menghilang. Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Orochimaru dan langsung mencari chakra Orochimaru. Dan hasilnya nihil. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari Orochimaru telah tidak ada. Naruto mengepakkan sayapnya turun, membawa Sasuke ke rengkuhannya dan membawanya ke tempat Sakura berada dengan hiraishinnya. Tanpa mempedulikan gulungan yang diberikan Orochimaru.

.

Di tempat Sakura.

Naruto tiba dengan Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Ia langsung menggunakan chakra penyembuhannya dan menyembuhkan keduanya bersamaan. Menghela nafas lega setelah mereka sembuh sepenuhnya, ia langsung tertidur disamping Sasuke tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia belum menyembunyikan 6 pasang sayapnya. Rupanya, sihir yang tadi ia gunakan pada Orochimaru masih berkapasitas kecil sehingga sayapnya tidak berkurang.

Karena kelegaannya sekaligus kelelahannya ketika pria yang dicintainya serta sahabatnya sembuh, ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, ia akan melupakannya. Bagaimanapun, baginya mereka berdua adalah orang yang berharga baginya khususnya Sasuke yang sudah mendapat tempat khusus di hatinya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura dan Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dapat mereka lihat, mereka ada di gua saat ini.

"Sakura, kau ingat apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita diserang Orochimaru, bukan?"

"AH! HIME/NARUTO-CHAN?!" Sakura dan Sasuke segera terduduk mengingat Naruto. Dapat mereka lihat disamping mereka terdapat Naruto. Kedua mata mereka membulat, bukan keadaan Naruto tetapi lebih kepada sayap putih di punggungnya itu. Sementara Naruto juga bangun terkejut ketika mendengar suara Sakura dan Sasuke meneriakkan namanya.

"Saku-chan? Suke-kun? Syukurlah kalian sudah bangun"

Naruto memeluk keduanya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin pergi. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke membalas pelukannya dengan erat pula. Melupakan sejenak masalah sayap di punggung rekannya.

"Aku tidak percaya, kita berhasil selamat dari ular itu" gumam Sakura tidak percaya

"Kau benar"

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersama kalian. Kita tidak akan mati selama kita bersama bukan? Kita yang mengalahkan ular itu ingat? Ayo kita pergi ke bangunan utama, aku tidak ingin ada kejadian buruk lain lagi"

"Hime, boleh aku ber-"

"Suke-kun, aku lelah. Ayo, kita ke bangunan utama dulu" rengek Naruto

"Haah...baiklah, terserah kau saja, hime"

Naruto menghilangkan genjutsu, fuuinjutsu dan kekkai yang ia pasang sebelumnya. Dan segera menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sakura keluar. Sepertinya sampai saat ini, Naruto belum menyadari perihal sayapnya itu. Di tempat lain maksudnya di semak-semak sana, terdapat 3 orang tim genin dari Konoha yang kebetulan sedang beristirahat juga. Tepatnya tim 9. Neji, Lee dan Tenten terkejut juga ketika melihat sayap di punggung Naruto.

"Itu? Apa itu benar-benar sayap, Neji?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, sepertinya iya. Naruto hime tampak lebih cantik seperti malaikat" Lee dan Tenten langsung melirik kesal Neji.

"Aku bercanda"

Kembali ke tempat tim 7. Saat Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke dan Sakura keluar. "Bersiaplah, Suke-kun, Saku-chan. Kita akan menggunakan hiraishin. **Hiraishin**"

Kilat kuning kemerahan segera muncul di tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Kali ini tempat itu sunyi sekali, dan menyisakan tim 9 yang sedang beristirahat.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di bangunan utama.

Kilat kuning kemerahan segera muncul dan memperlihatkan tim 7 yang sudah tiba. Naruto langsung menepuk lengan kirinya dan 2 gulungan surga dan bumi berada di genggaman Naruto. Mereka langsung membukanya dan... POFT. Iruka muncul dari gulungan itu. Dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sayap di punggung Naruto.

"Selamat untuk kalian, Naruto-hime, Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan. Kalian bisa beristirahat dahulu. Oh ya, Naru-hime, kenapa di pung-"

"Haah...akhirnya istirahat juga" jawab Naruto dengan lega

"Hime?"

"Ya, Suke-kun? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa di punggungmu ada sayap?"

"Sayap?" Naruto menengok ke punggungnya dan langsung terkejut, ia lupa menyembunyikannya.

"**Menosakkaku.** **Shīru Shiryoku : Fuuin**" POFT. 6 pasang sayap itu menghilang kembali sementara Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Iruka. Tanpa menyadari jika ada yang tahu mengenai sayap itu yaitu pembimbing tim 7 itu sendiri, Kakashi.

"Sayap itu maksudnya apa, hime?" tanya suara yang sangat dikenal mereka

"Ah, tadi? Sayap itu hasil energi alam yang aku serap" jawabnya santai

"Senjutsu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Disini, senjutsu milikku berbeda dengan yang lain karena energi alam yang kuserap ketika dikeluarkan tidak berupa chakra melainkan berupa sihir"

"Jadi, kau bisa sihir dan chakra begitu?"

"Begitulah. Ya sudah sensei, aku ingin istirahat dulu"

"Lelah sekali habis bertarung dengannya"

"Ya, setelah bertarung dengan Orochimaru, ups!"

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut ketika mereka sama-sama mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai Orochimaru. Sementara Iruka dan Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut.

"Orochimaru? Kalian bertarung dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Iruka dan Kakashi terkejut

'_Ck, sial! Mulut sialan!'_

TBC.

**Q = yah kok lama banget lanjutnya, tapi ngga papa deh yang penting ff nya tetap dilanjut :D , semangat ya thor terus berkarya, .**

**A = ahaha :D ya, gomen gomen kalo lama lagi sibuk ngerjakan tugas akhir fisika nih hehe^^, arigato dukungannya^^**

**Q = Bagus tapi bagian oro vs saku seperti di paksakan ( emba oro tak selema itu ) Dah gitu aja. Lanjut senpai**

**A = ahaha iya, emang dibikin gitu soalnya orochi itu cuman ngetes kemampuan tim 7, tapi yang bikin tertarik kemampuannya Naru dan Sasuke, arigato reviewnya^^**

**Q = Kok lama ya gan update nya?**

**A = ahaha /ketawa garing/ gomen gomen kalo lama lagi sibuk ama tugas akhir fisika^^ arigato dah setia menunggu^^**

**Q = Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu update juga...BTW, apakah Naru-chan sama Sasuke bakal kena segel kutukan Orochimaru? Penasaran banget sama chap depan nihh! Terus dilanjut Author-san, update nya jangan lama-lama. Ganbatte ne! :D**

**A = pertanyaan mengenai segel kutukan Orochimaru terjawab di chapter ini, ya, arigato dah menunggu fic abal ini, saya usahakan ga lama tergantung kesempatan juga^^**

**Q = cross over tuh yg animenya campur2 y entah knp lbh enak kaya khusus anime naruto j klo bisa jgn dicampur2 tpi terserah author deh ini orochimaru bakal nandain sasuke g pake segel kutukan hrsnya sih g berhasil y mnrt sya krn kayanya ilmunya sasuke disini udh ok**

**A = ah mengenai crossover, saya mau ngerubah itu kayaknya tetep naruto tapi kita tunggu aja saya jadinya bikin lanjutan season2 fic ini crossover ato nggak^^**

**Q = duh ga tahan ketawa ngakak pas bagian kakashi jd target jurus. kebanyakan nyasar dijalan kehidupan sama baca icha icha sih. hehe. tetap semangat ya nulisnya.**

**A = hehe :D poor kakashi^^ makanya sih males gitu jadi saya bkin begitu deh, ah ya arigato semangatnya^^**

**Q = Yo! Saya suka, saya tunggu chap selanjutnya, yg cepat yahh hehehe...**

**A = saya usahakan cepat updatenya untuk yang depan^^**

**Q = lama g up nih...jgn terlalu overpower klo bs, tastenya kurg gitu mnrt q**

**A = ah mengenai itu, saya juga setuju, tenang aja meskipun disini tim 7 dah yah overpower, saya bikin mereka sedikit ceroboh biar greget aja^^**

**Q = Whooooaaa sugoiii. Ga sabar nunggu chap selanjutnyaaa**

**A = saya usahakan cepat untuk chap depan^^**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previous :_

"_Ya, setelah bertarung dengan Orochimaru, ups!"_

_Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut ketika mereka sama-sama mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai Orochimaru. Sementara Iruka dan Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut._

"_Orochimaru? Kalian bertarung dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Iruka dan Kakashi terkejut_

'_Ck, sial! Mulut sialan!'_

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 14

.

.

HappyReading~

Suasana hening nan mengejutkan masih berlanjut. Tim 7 sedang merutuki mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara mengenai Orochimaru. Sementara Iruka dan Kakashi menatap terkejut sekaligus penuh selidik pada ketiganya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan itu?" Kakashi memulai introgasinya

"Nanti saja. Kami mau istirahat dulu"

"Haaahh...baiklah, Sakura. Kalau begitu, kalian boleh istirahat"

Tim 7 langsung memasuki ruang khusus untuk para peserta yang istirahat. Mereka sedang istirahat dengan enaknya. Sementara Kakashi dan Iruka langsung menuju Sandaime Hokage untuk melapor mengenai Orochimaru. Perlahan-lahan, para peserta lainnya pun datang.

Mereka yang berada di ruang istirahat telah kembali berkumpul bersama Jounin pembimbing mereka. Para rookie 12 pun berhasil lolos semua begitupun dengan peserta dari desa lain.

.

Di tempat Sandaime Hokage.

Kali ini Sandaime Hokage menatap bingung dengan kedatangan Kakashi dan Iruka di hadapannya. Tapi dari ekspresi keduanya, ia tahu bahwa mereka sedang serius.

"Jadi, ada apa Kakashi? Iruka?"

"Kami mau memberi laporan mengenai jalannya Ujian tadi"

"Memangnya kenapa, Iruka?"

"Aku dan Iruka mendapat informasi dari Sasuke, Naru-hime dan Sakura bahwa Ujian ini telah disabotase oleh Orochimaru"

"Apa? Orochimaru katamu? Kenapa timmu bisa mengetahui itu?"

"Itu karena timku sendiri yang melawannya, Sandaime-sama. Untungnya tidak satupun dari mereka yang telah digigit Orochimaru"

"Begitu? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi tetap aku mau laporan yang lengkap, segera panggil timmu Kakashi setelah Ujian ini tentunya. Dan lagi,..."

"Ha'i"

"Owl"

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama?"

"Segera bawa 3 pasukan Anbu dan segera cari keberadaan Orochimaru. Tangkap dia jika telah ditemukan"

"Ha'i"

"Apa hanya itu saja, Kakashi? Iruka?"

"Ya, hanya itu saja. Untuk selebihnya, kita bahas nanti saja secara rahasia. Masih banyak rahasia dari timku yang masih disembunyikan, bahkan dariku yang merupakan sensei mereka"

"Begitu? Baiklah. Nanti kita akan menyediakan ruangan khusus, kita tanyakan secara pribadi pada timmu, Kakashi"

"Ha'i, Sandaime-sama"

"Apa hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, sudah cukup dari kami, Sandaime-sama. Kami permisi"

'_Rahasia apalagi yang ada dibalik tim 7 ini'_ batin Sandaime penasaran

.

Di arena pertandingan.

Disana Kakashi yang setelah berbincang dengan Sandaime telah kembali lagi ke sisi timnya. Ia tetap menatap penuh selidik pada ketiganya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya membuang muka berharap mereka tidak melihat sensei mereka itu.

"Adakah diantara kalian yang ingin memberitahu kejadian selama di Hutan Kematian?"

"Tidak. Nanti saja, kami masih ingin berkonsentrasi dengan Ujian ini" jawab Sakura

"Baiklah. Kuharap kalian sudah siap mental karena bukan hanya aku saja yang akan mengintrogasi kalian, tetapi ada Sandaime-sama juga"

"Hee? Sandaime jiji? Kenapa Sandaime jiji ikut juga?" jawab Naruto cemberut

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Baiklah, terserah deh"

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan 3 muridnya ini. Sementara tim rookie lainnya hanya memandang bingung tim 7, kecuali Shikamaru yang tidur dan Chouji yang konsentrasi memakan kripik kentangnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Baiklah untuk kalian yang sudah lolos dari ujian tahap ke dua aku mengucapkan selamat dan sekarang ujian tahap ke tiga kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain, tapi sebelumnya apa ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya wasit yang bernama Hayate Gekko

"Aku, Yakushi Kabuto mundur dari ujian tahap kedua" kata Kabuto mengangkat tangannya

"Baiklah, apa ada yang lain?" tanya Hayate

"Baiklah kuanggap tidak ada, peraturan dari ujuan ini adalah peserta yang berhasil membuat lawannya pingsan atau tidak sadarkan diri dialah pemenangnya, nama kalian akan diundi dan akan muncul di layar itu" kata Hayate menunjuk layar besar

"Baiklah yang pertama adalah...Uchiha Sasuke VS Yoroi Akadou, kedua peserta silahkan maju dan yang lain tolong naik ke tempat tunggu" kata Hayate

"Semangat, Suke-kun!" ujar Naruto

"Hn. Terima kasih, hime"

"Ya, semangat, Sasuke-kun!" kali ini Sakura memberi semangat

Sasuke dan Akadou pun maju ke depan sedangkan peserta lain beserta jounin pembimbing mereka naik ke tempat menunggu.

"Rupanya lawanku kali ini adalah kau, Uchiha"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken dari kantong ninjanya. Ia langsung melemparkannya ke Akadou, begitupun sebaliknya untuk menghentikan jalan shuriken milik Sasuke. Suara dentingan shuriken yang beradu memenuhi arena bahkan sampai menimbulkan percikan api. Saat Sasuke menghentikannya, ia langsung mundur cukup jauh dengan salto ke belakang sambil menyiapkan jutsunya.

"**Katon : ****Gōkakyu no Jutsu**"

Semburan api yang membentuk bola segera melesat menuju Akadou. Akadou yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghindarinya. Bola api itu menghantam lantai dan langsung menghilang menyisakan asap menutupi keduanya. Penglihatan Akadou yang terhalang menghambatnya sementara Sasuke telah siap dengan Sharingan 3 tomoenya. Sasuke melesat dengan shunshinnya dan langsung tiba di belakang Akadou dan menendangnya.

Akadou yang tidak menyadari itu langsung terpental ke atas. Sasuke kembali menggunakan shunshinnya dan tiba di atas tubuh Akadou. Dengan chakra yang sudah terkumpul di kakinya, Sasuke langsung menghantamkannya ke tubuh Akadou. Tubuh Akadou terjatuh sampai membuat kawah yang cukup dalam. Di dalamnya, Akadou telah pingsan terkena tendangan Sasuke yang penuh chakra.

'_Hm, Uchiha memang hebat seperti biasanya'_ batin semua penonton disana

'_Uh, Suke-kun langsung cepat tanggap. Kenapa tidak main-main dulu sih?'_ batin Naruto kesal

"Baiklah. Pemenangnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha"

Sasuke pun kembali ke timnya dengan tenang. Ia akan melihat bagaimana nanti jalan pertarungan 2 rekannya Sakura dan Naruto. Di tempat timnya, 2 rekannya dan senseinya menyambutnya dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke" puji Kakashi

"Hn"

Layar pun kembali mengacak nama-nama peserta disana. Banyak sekali yang gugup mengenai siapa yang bertarung selanjutnya. Dan ketika selesai, layar itu menunjuk 2 nama yang sangat familiar di mata shinobi Konoha. Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino.

"Baiklah. Kepada kedua peserta harap segera menuju arena"

"Ganbatte, Saku-chan!"

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan"

"Yah, rupanya denganmu forehead" jawab Ino sambil berjalan bersama Sakura

"Hm...kau benar, pig"

Sesampainya disana, mereka siap dengan posisi bertarung mereka maisng-masing. Hayate memberi aba-aba untuk mulai. "Hajime!"

Keduanya segera melesat bersamaan. Ino dengan kecepatan geninnya sementara Sakura memulainya dengan kecepatan geninnya untuk awal. Mereka saling beradu taijutsu level genin, Sakura mencoba menyimbangkan kekuatannya dengan Ino.

.

Di tempat tim 7.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan kecepatan aslinya ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Entahlah. Kita lihat nanti apa rencana Sakura sebenarnya"

"Sepertinya memang banyak yang kalian rahasiakan dariku ne? Hime, Sasuke?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebelum Ujian Chuunin, kami sudah ada kesepakatan untuk melatih diri kami secara mandiri. Jadi, setiap dari kami tidak ada yang mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan kami sendiri setidaknya untuk saat ini"

"Jadi, bisa dikatakan masing-masing dari kalian tidak ada yang mengetahui kekuatan masing-masing?"

"Begitulah. Aku bahkan sedikit terkejut saat di Shi no Mori tadi mengenai perkembangan Saku-chan dan Suke-kun"

"Begitu?"

"Hm..."

.

Kembali ke arena.

Sakura merasa ia tidak akan menang jika begini. Ia segera salto ke belakang untuk mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Ino. Ino yang melihat itu sedikit menyeringai.

"**Ninpou : Shiranshin no Jutsu**"

DEG. Sakura merasa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu jutsu apa ini. Ini adalah salah satu jutsu dari klan milik sahabatnya itu.

'_Nah, bagaimana Sakura? Kau tidak bisa bergerak bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya'_

'_Menurutmu? Kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan menang dan kalah'_

Tubuh Sakura dalam kendali penuh Ino. Gerak keduanya pun sama karena Ino telah berhasil mengendalikan Sakura sahabatnya. Sementara Sakura masih mencari cara agar bisa lolos. Tangannya pun diam sementara Ino sudah siap dengan kunai di tangannya.

.

Di tempat para rookie.

"Wow! Kakashi, apa yang terjadi dengan kunoichimu itu hm?" tanya Asuma

"Entahlah. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana tingkatan timku saat ini karena mereka telah berlatih sendiri"

"Begitu?"

"Hm. Kita lihat bagaimana Sakura berhasil lepas atau tidak"

"Kau benar"

.

Kembali ke arena.

Ino menyerang Sakura yang terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah siap dengan kunai dan baru saja ia akan menyerang Sakura. Ia dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang kembali loncat ke belakang. Tentu itu membuat Ino terkejut dan membatu. Terkejut karena Sakura berhasil melepaskan pengaruhnya.

"**Suiton : ****Mizu Rappa**"

Dengan kontrol chakra Sakura yang sempurna, ia mampu membuat air disekelilingnya dengan volume cukup banyak. Air itu membuat gelombang dengan deras dan segera mengalir menuju Ino dengan sangat cepat. Sementara Ino masih diam terkejut karena Sakura berhasil melepas pengaruhnya. Ino segera tersadar dan kembali terkejut ketika sahabatnya itu ternyata bisa ninjutsu. Ia segera menghindari terjangan air itu. Sementara sang wasit juga langsung pergi menghindari air itu.

'_Mengagumkan, di usia muda sepertinya mampu membuat air dengan volume sebanyak ini dari ketiadaan'_ batin Hayate kagum

.

Di tempat peserta.

Semua yang menonton disana terkejut ketika kunoichi Konoha mampu membuat air disekelilingnya padahal tidak sumber air disekitarnya. Termasuk untuk Hokage sekalipun.

'_Mengagumkan! Sakura-chan mampu membuat air di tempat yang tidak airnya. Kurasa Kakashi benar, masih banyak rahasia dibalik tim 7'_ batin Sandaime Hokage terpana

Beda Sandaime Hokage maka beda pula Kakashi dan Jounin Konoha lainnya. Kakashi tampak membatu bercampur kagum, shock dan terpana melihat kunoichi yang ada di timnya itu. Begitupun dengan tim lainnya kecuali Shikamaru.

"Kakashi, sebenarnya apa yang kau ajarkan pada 3 muridmu itu hm?" tanya Kurenai

"Jujur saja Kurenai, aku juga shock dengan perkembangan Sakura. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak melatih mereka. Mereka yang melatih diri mereka sendiri"

"APA?! JADI, MURIDMU ITU MELATIH DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI?!"

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu-menahu mengenai ini"

"Yeah! Semangat Saku-chan! Lakukan yang terbaik, kalau perlu buat Kakashi sensei jantungan!" seru Naruto

"Hn, Naru-hime benar Sakura" Sasuke menyetujui Naruto lalu disusul dengan mereka berdua saling beradu tinju dengan seringai di wajah tampan dan cantik mereka.

"Tenang saja, Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun! Kupastikan Kakashi sensei jantungan, hahaha" tawa Sakura yang sepertinya senang melihat ekspresi horor senseinya itu

"Nah, Kakashi sensei, bersiaplah untuk kami buat jantungan dengan perkembangan kami, khukhukhu~"

Kakashi, rookie dan Jounin pembimbing Konoha lainnya menatap horor Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Terutama Naruto, karena mereka masih merasa ngeri mengenai 9 naga cahaya sewaktu di bukit Hokage itu. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa tingkatan Naruto sekarang.

.

Kembali ke arena.

Air itu menghilang kemudian dan disana Ino kembali ke tempatnya. Ia tampak siaga karena Sakura tidak tampak sama sekali.

"Maaf saja, Ino"

Suara feminin yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar di belakangnya. Dari belakang, Sakura telah siap dengan tinju monsternya.

"**Shannaro!**"

"Ish"

DHUAK. Ino terpental ke atas, Sakura kembali muncul dengan shunshinnya dan muncul diatas Ino. Kembali siap dengan tinju monsternya.

"**Shannaro!**"

DHUAK. BLARR. Kawah yang tadi dibuat Sasuke sudah dalam kini ditambah oleh pukulan Sakura yang lebih keras dari Sasuke, meskipun Sakura tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya karena ia sadar perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan Ino. Di dasar kawah itu Ino sudah tergeletak tak berdaya meskipun ia masih sadar tapi ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak.

Sakura berdiri disamping tubuhnya. Ia jongkok di dekat Ino, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Ino dan chakra berpendar kehijauan muncul untuk menyembuhkan Ino sambil berkata dengan senyuman.

"Kau tahu Ino, saat ini aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak ingin mempercantik diri lagi atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan bersolek, aku ingin kuat supaya tidak merepotkan rekanku Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun dan juga bisa melindungi mereka jika mereka dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Kau lihat, ini hasil dari latihanku jadi aku berhasil menang darimu"

"Kau hebat, Sakura. Kau telah melampauiku sebagai rivalku, tapi tenang saja, aku akan mengejarmu. Aku berusaha mengurangi ingin mempercantik diri atau apapun. Bagaimana? Kita tetap bersaing?"

"Tentu saja"

Ino dibawa menggunakan tandu dari medis disana sementara Sakura telah kembali bersama timnya saat ini. Naruto dan Sasuke memberinya selamat begitu pula dengan Kakashi selaku guru, dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Pemenangnya adalah Haruno Sakura dari Konoha"

"Kau hebat, Saku-chan"

"Hm, hime benar"

"Hebat sekali. Kontrol chakra yang sempurna, bisa membuat air dari ketiadaan seperti Nidaime Hokage-sama"

"Arigatou Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sensei. Semuanya juga berkat kalian"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hasil latihan mandiri timmu, Kakashi. Mengagumkan!" puji Asuma

"Kupikir aku juga sama kagumnya denganmu, Asuma. Karena aku tidak melatih mereka"

.

SKIP.

Kini banyak dari mereka sudah melakukan tes mereka. Dari pihak Konoha juga masih tersisa cukup banyak. Salah satu diantaranya termasuk Naruto dari tim 7. Ia menatap bosan pada jalannya pertandingan. "Baiklah, pertandingan selanjutnya adalah..."

"...Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba"

Kedua nama yang disebutkan segera turun kesana. Naruto hanya melompat biasa begitupun dengan Kiba. Mereka berdua segera berhadapan dengan senyum di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, hime?"

"Tentu, Kiba-kun. Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak"

"Nah, kau akan bersama Akamaru?"

"Tentu"

"Tapi tunggu dulu..."

"Ada apa lagi, hime?"

Naruto segera merapal handseal setelah selesai, ia bergumam "**Doton : Enge no Jutsu**". Lantai arena itu kembali ke bentuk semula seolah serangan para peserta yang sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi disana.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kedua peserta sudah siap?" Hayate melihat keduanya saling menganggukkan kepala mereka. Sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah siap. "HAJIME!"

Kiba maju bersama Akamaru menuju Naruto dengan membawa kunai di tangannya. Sementara Naruto masih diam di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya menepuk lengan kirinya dan pedang Akari no Tensha telah berada di genggamannya. Ia membuka sarung pedangnya dan segera melesat menuju Kiba.

Pedang dan kunai itu saling beradu sama lain. Dari awal pertarungan itu masih seimbang tetapi lama-kelamaan mulai terlihat berat sebelah. Kiba mulai melambat sementara Naruto masih tetap dalam kecepatannya, ternyata Kiba belum bisa menyamai kecepatan Naruto dalam waktu lama. Gerakannya benar-benar lembut dan lihai. Begitu cepat, lihai, lembut dan anggun untuk setiap gerakan yang Naruto perlihatkan. Seolah pedang itu merupakan bagian dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Percikan api terlihat ketika 2 senjata saling beradu. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya memutuskan menjauh, begitu pula dengan Akamaru yang mengikuti Kiba. Pedang di genggaman Naruto kini diganti dengan beberapa shuriken dan kunai di kedua tangannya.

Ia mulai melempar kunai dan shuriken di tangannya. Sementara Kiba terus menangkisnya meskipun beberapa ada yang menancap di tubuhnya. Saat dirasa Naruto telah berhenti, ia segera meloncat dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Akamaru, kita mulai. **Jūjin Bunshin. Gatsūga**"

2 Kiba segera memutarkan tubuhnya menuju Naruto. Terbentuk 2 bor yang melesat menuju Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu masih diam, masih dalam ekspresi datarnya, ia tengah berpikir.

.

Di tempat peserta.

Semua penonton disana terdiam ketika melihat kejadian itu. Yang mereka lihat gadis bersurai 2 warna itu seperti pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kurenai selaku sensei dari Kiba segera melirik Kakashi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Kakashi?"

"Saa. Kita lihat kejutan apa lagi yang akan menantiku meskipun aku tahu Naru-hime adalah orang yang paling berpotensi untuk membuatku jantungan setelah kejadian di bukit Hokage waktu itu"

"Begitu? Memang begitu seharusnya, apalagi aku merasa dia belum mengeluarkan seluruhnya"

"Aku juga begitu"

.

Kembali ke arena.

Disana, Naruto masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai arogant menyebalkan miliknya yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Tangan kanan putih susunya itu menepuk lengan kirinya. Dalam genggamannya, beberapa kunai sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Yang sebenarnya itu bukanlah kunai biasa.

Ia segera menancapkan kunai pertama beberapa meter ke depannya. Kunai ke-2 ia lemparkan ke dinding sisi kiri, selanjutnya ia lemparkan ke dinding sisi kanan. Kemudian ke dinding depan, dinding belakang, patung tangan raksasa yang membentuk handseal, atap, terakhir pada tepian kanan dan kiri pagar di tempat para peserta. Ternyata kunai itu telah dikaitkan benang kawat.

Kiba dan Akamaru rupanya menyadari dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Tapi, mereka tahu mereka sudah tak bisa menghentikan jutsunya. Benang kawat terakhir yang tersisa berada dalam genggaman 2 tangannya. Dengan perhitungannya, ia melihat Kiba dan Akamaru sudah tiba di tempat jebakannya. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, 2 tangannya segera menarik benang itu dengan kuat. Dan jadilah, Kiba dan Akamaru yang saat ini jadi Kiba terperangkap di jebakan Naruto.

Naruto menampakkan seringai arogantnya melihat itu. Digigitnya benang kawat di tangannya itu sementara tangannya merapal handseal.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

Dari mulut Naruto, semburan api segera merambat melalui benang yang ternyata sudah dilapisi minyak. Sehingga benang itu akan mudah terbakar. Api itu segera menyambar menuju targetnya yaitu Kiba dan Akamaru.

'_Sial! Jebakan yang sempurna'_ batin Kiba kesal

.

Di tempat peserta.

Semua yang disana hanya terkagum dengan jebakan yang dibuat gadis itu. _'Cerdik!'_ batin semua yang ada disana. Berdecak kagum bagaimana hasil pemikiran gadis yang tadi mereka kira hanya pasrah.

"Pintar juga" koment Guy

"Hm...kau benar"

"Ternyata selain kuat, murid-muridmu itu sangat pintar ne, Kakashi?"

"Tentu saja, Guy. Itu artinya aku memang lebih hebat darimu"

"Yosh! Lee, Tenten, Neji! Kita juga harus berlatih lagi, kita harus bisa lebih kuat dan hebat dari tim rivalku ini"

"Tentu saja, Guy sensei!" seru Lee semangat

.

Kembali ke arena.

'_Tapi, masih ada itu. Mungkin bisa kucoba'_ batin Kiba berpikir

"Ayo, Akamaru" Guk. Guk.

Dengan susah payah, Kiba berhasil mengambil bom asap dari kantong ninjanya. Dan melemparkannya sehingga asap segera menutupi dirinya dan Akamaru. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan spontan melepas gigitannya pada benang kawat itu dan segera loncat menjauh. Dan ketika asap itu sudah menghilang, ia dapat melihat serigala raksasa berkepala 2. Seriga itu meloncat dan kembali berputar.

"**Garōga**"

Naruto yang melihat itu masih diam tanpa menyadari ia sudah siap dengan jutsu shunshin barunya tersebut. Tubuhnya diam seolah ia terima dengan yang dilakukan Kiba. Dan saat serangan itu mengenai tubuhnya...

Flap! Flap! Flap!

Tubuhnya segera terurai menjadi burung elang albino. Semua penonton disana terkejut melihat itu. Mereka mengira Naruto bisa genjutsu padahal ia hanya menggunakan shunshin khusus.

Serigala itu segera mendarat dan menatap sekitar dengan nyalang. Mencari keberadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Ada apa, Kiba-kun? Apa kau tidak bisa menemukanku?" suara feminin seorang gadis terdengar bergema di seluruh arena itu ditambah dengan burung elang albino itu terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi arena.

"Grrr...dimana kau, hime? Jangan bilang kalau kau takut!"

"Takut? Untuk apa aku takut? Bukankah aku tidak bisa ditangkap olehmu?" suara itu kembali bergema

"Cepat keluar, hime! Kita harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kiba-kun"

Burung elang albino itu segera berkumpul dan membentuk tubuh gadis bersurai 2 warna tadi. Meskipun saat ini tubuhnya hanya setengah badan karena disekitarnya masih banyak burung elang albino itu yang terbang mengelilinginya. Kedua tangannya telah siap dengan handseal.

"**Katon : ****Jigoku no Senhonō**"

Dari ketiadaan, ia segera membentuk api yang menjalar-jalar. Sesuai dengan namanya yang berarti jilatan api neraka. Api itu segera meluas ke seluruh arena, Hayate segera shunshin ke tempat para peserta dan akhirnya seluruh arena itu menjadi berwarna merah. Merah bukan karena darah melainkan merah karena tertutupi oleh api yang sangat panas hingga arena pertarungan menjadi perwujudan neraka.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" erangan kesakitan Kiba segera keluar dari wujudnya yang saat ini jadi serigala raksasa berkepala 2. Keempat kakinya kini tengah terbakar, jilatan api itu bahkan memanjang dan menjulur-julur keatas seakan ingin mencari mangsa.

.

Di tempat peserta.

'_Ti-tidak mungkin! Hime, mampu menciptakan api dari ketiadaan? Apalagi dengan jutsu seluas itu, jelas itu mustahil bisa dilakukan genin'_ batin Kakashi shock

'_Me-mengerikan! Membuat api dari ketiadaan dengan seluas ini? Beruntung aku segera menghindar kesini'_ batin Hayate horor

'_Aku seperti melihat neraka dengan api yang menjulur-julur keatas seperti lidah itu'_ batin semua penonton disana meneguk ludah susah payah

Begitu pula dengan tim-tim dari desa lain. Terutama dari pihak Konoha yang melihat ini. Apalagi Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat perkembangan Naruto pun menatap horor jutsu itu.

"Hime? Apa ini jutsu barumu lagi?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana menurutmu Suke-kun?" semua penonton yang mendengar bahwa itu jutsu ciptaan Naruto langsung menatap horor Naruto.

"Mengerikan! Cepat hentikan jutsu itu, Naru-chan. Nanti Kiba bisa mati terpanggang!"

"Tenang saja, Saku-chan. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh temanku sendiri"

"Kakashi, sekali lagi kutanya kau, sebenarnya apa yang kau ajari pada muridmu itu hingga mempunyai jutsu yang mengerikan seperti ini?" tanya Kurenai penuh emosi

"Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku tidak tahu, Kurenai!"

"Dan lagi, panasnya terasa sampai disini" ujar Shikamaru yang bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa panas ini mengganggu tidurnya

"Menakjubkan! Sampai membuat seorang Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya" puji Ino

'_Mengerikan! Bisa kulihat jutsu buatan Naru-hime ini masuk kelas S'_ batin Sandaime Hokage shock

.

Di pihak Suna.

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir 4 dan laki-laki yang membawa boneka di punggungnya itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mereka berkeringat dingin ketika melihat jutsu yang dikeluarkan gadis itu. Ya, mereka ingat dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang kecepatannya sudah di luar nalar shinobi dan kini saat melihat jutsu yang ternyata hasil buatannya sendiri sudah seperti ini, mereka berpikir syukur kami tidak melawannya saat itu. Yap, Temari dan Kankuro nama mereka.

Sementara disamping mereka terdapat laki-laki berambut merah yang membawa gentong pasir di punggungnya. Ia tampak menyeringai melihat jutsu itu.

"Menarik, Uzumaki. Tunggu saja, Uzumaki, Uchiha. Ibu ingin darah kalian"

.

Kembali ke arena.

Naruto merasa iba dengan yang terjadi dengan Kiba. Ia segera menghentikan jutsunya. Arena kembali kosong meskipun terdapat asap di bagian sana-sini karena api tadi. Serigala perwujudan Kiba dan Akamaru pun tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Hal ini segera Naruto manfaatkan. Tubuhnya terbentuk kembali dengan sempurna dan segera menendang dengan kekuatan monsternya. Sehingga kawah kembali terbentuk di arena dengan kedalaman sekitar 6 meter dan diameter 8 meter.

Tepat didasar kawah, ia dapat melihat Kiba dan Akamaru tergeletak dengan lemah. Kaki keduanya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan karena sudah terbakar. Jelas terlihat luka bakar tercetak di kakinya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kiba dan chakra berpendar hijau segera menyelimuti kedua tangannya. Ia bermaksud menyembuhkan luka bakar Kiba dan Akamaru. Setidaknya hingga sakitnya tidak terasa lagi.

"Kiba-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hi-hime...kau te-tenang saja"

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu berlebihan Kiba-kun. Tetapi kalau tidak begitu, pertandingan ini tidak akan selesai"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

Percakapan keduanya berhenti setelahnya. Hayate akhirnya tersadar dari acara mari-kita-terkejut-dengan-jutsu-buatan-Naruto- itu dan langsung mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Pemenangnya adalah...Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha"

Setelah dirasa selesai, Naruto merapal handseal kembali. "**Doton : Enge no Jutsu**". Arena kembali seperti sedia kala, Kiba sudah dibawa ke tandu sementara dirinya berjalan menuju timnya berada.

"Jutsu yang menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan, hime. Dapat inspirasi darimana kau membuat jutsu itu hm?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada manis dibuat-buat sementara Sakura dan Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto

"A-ah e-etto...a-aku ter-terinspirasi dari cerita yang kubaca waktu itu, hehehe"

"Cerita apa, hm?"

"I-ish Su-Suke-kun...ce-cerita...a-aku lu-lupa nama ju-judulnya hehehehe...tapi sepertinya yang aku ingat saat baca cerita itu, ada kata 'neraka' disana ja-jadi aku ter-terinspirasi da-dari i-itu, hehehe" Naruto menjelaskan dengan gugup

"Begitukah?"

"Be-benar, Ka-Kakashi sensei. Ta-tapi, sepertinya i-itu belum sempurna karena tadi saat aku menggunakannya masih menguras banyak chakra"

"Begitukah, Naru-chan?"

"I-iya"

Yah, mari kita tinggalkan tokoh utama kita yang saat ini diinterogasi oleh timnya sendiri.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Setelah pertandingan penyisihan telah berakhir, seluruh peserta yang berhasil maju ke babak final kembali dikumpulkan di tengah arena untuk diberi penjelasan mengenai babak final nanti.

Setelah peserta sudah berada di arena Sandaime menjelaskan tentang babak final tersebut.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya. Kalian yang berhasil lolos di babak ini akan bertarung di babak utama yang akan di selenggarakan sebulan lagi. Kalian diberi waktu sebelumnya untuk mempelajari jurus-jurus baru, karena jurus-jurus kalian saat ini mungkin sudah diketahui lawan. Jadi gunakan waktu sebulan itu dengan baik" ucap Hiruzen panjang lebar lalu melihat satu persatu peserta yang berjumlah empat belas itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu kalian ambil kertas ini. Ambil satu saja" ucap Hayate lalu berjalan kearah peserta sambil membawa kotak.

Setelah seluruh peserta sudah mengambil nomor urutnya, Hayate menyuruh mereka untuk memperlihatkan nomor yang mereka dapatkan.

"Baiklah kalian boleh menunjukkan nomor yang kalian dapat agar kami bisa menyusun pertandingannya"

Uchiha Sasuke no 5

Hyuuga Neji no 4

Haruno Sakura no 1

Sabaku no Gaara no 6

Uzumaki Naruto no 3

Nara Shikamaru no 9

Aburame Shino no 7

Sabaku no Temari no 2

Sabaku no Kankuro no 8

Kinuta Dosu no 10

Setelah mencatat seluruh nomor peserta Ibiki langsung mengumumkan pertandingannya. "Baiklah, perhatikan... inilah susunan pertandingan yang akan di langsungkan nanti. Perhatikan siapa yang akan kalian lawan"

Pertandingan pertama : Haruno Sakura vs Sabaku no Temari

Pertandingan kedua : Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

Pertandingan ketiga : Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara

Pertandingan keempat : Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro

Pertandingan kelima : Nara Shikamaru vs Kinuta Dosu

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

Disana terlihat 2 orang pria dewasa. Yang pertama pria berambut hitam panjang dan mata yang menyerupai ular. Tampilannya kini tak bisa dikatakan baik karena ia telah babak belur akibat pertarungannya melawan tim 7. Ya, dialah sang Sannin ular Orochimaru.

Yang kedua adalah pria berambut abu-abu dan berkaca mata. Ia yang tadi baru saja mengundurkan diri dari Ujian Chuunin. Seorang asisten sang Sannin ular, Yakushi Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama, apa yang terjadi pada anda?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kabuto. Kau tahu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dibanding Sharingan yang dimiliki Sasuke-kun. Dan lagi, informasimu sangat kurang"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kabuto penasaran

"Informasimu mengenai Naruto-chan kurang, Kabuto. Dan, yah, informasi yang kurang itulah sesuatu yang menarik. Ternyata Naruto-chan mampu menggunakan Mokuton, Senjutsu dan Rantai Chakra (Kongo Fusa). Menarik bukan?"

"A-apa itu be-benar, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tentu saja itu benar. Bagaimana? Menakjubkan bukan?"

"Anda benar"

"Dan lagi, Sasuke-kun juga berhasil membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-chan akan menjadi tubuh yang sempurna untukku"

"Dan bagaimana dengan Akatsuki setelah itu?"

"Setelah kita mendapatkan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-chan, kita tidak perlu kembali lagi ke Akatsuki. Kalau perlu, kita hancurkan mereka. Khukhukhukhukhu~"

TBC.

**Q = Kapan Naru dan Sasu jadian? Udah nggak sabar nih.**

**A = mengenai itu, entah kapan yg pnting gitu-gitu aja dulu ntar saya mau buat adegan romantisnya belakangan soalnya ga terlalu mengerti mengenai adegan kek gitu^^**

**Q = Yeaay akhirx update jg setelah sekian lama smpe jamuran,,...Oh ya k author gomane Ne, karna setelah 13 chap br bs review.., he hehe anggap maklum ya so'alx aq jg blm lm jd readers...pokokx buat kk author Ganbatte Ne,buat ngelanjutin ffx.._Update kilat Ne,v *puppyeyes***

**A = ah iya, arigato sdh sabar menunggu ne? untuk update kilat saya nggak bisa janji tapi tetep saya lanjutin kok meskipun lama**

**Q = Waahh~ sapa tuh yg mulutnya kepleset~ jd ktauan deh xDD tpi ttp aja syang ya Orochi brhasil kabur, harusnya laen kali cabut sampe keakarnya ajah (?) xD. Lanjuttt smangat ya**

**A = hahaha ya hehe, arigato dah sabar menunggu^^**

**Q = akhir nya update juga yeee, thor Naru kan cinta tuh sama Sasu, tapi sasu nya cinta ngga sama Naru ?**

**A = yap, sasuna juga cinta ama naru tapi untuk adegan romantisnya kita tunda dulu gimana? masih bingung gimana bikin adegan romantisnya**

**Q = Wahh, sugooii...Kerjasama tim 7 memang hebaat, salut deh! Jarang loh ada fic yang semua tim 7 nya memiliki kekuatan hebat, biasanya cuma salah satunya saja. Dan syukur deh Sasuke dan Naru-hime gak kena segel kutukan ama Bakoro itu, hehe...So, di tunggu kelanjutannya, teruslah berkarya! :D**

**A = ya terimakasih dukungannya dan kesabarannya tetep nunggu nih fic^^**

**Q = Ah anoo nee Naru-chan FullPower banget ya kayanya kekuatan naru keterlaluan deh kebanyakan jadi fikirannya "naru udah Godlike ah pasti menang terus" Sekian curcol dari Ai. Jaa nee. Gannbarimasu yo nee**

**A = ah masalah itu, nanti narunya ga selalu menang kok tapi entar ada kejutan pasti deh, saya udah ngerencanain dari awal bahkan endingnya juga bakalan beda, tapi tetap PDS-4 pasti da, mengenai naru yg godlike memang dah godlke tapi dia kadang serius kadang lengah jadi...mohon tunggu lanjutannya^^**

**Q = Chapter 13 kan mau di buat**

**A = yg kemaren itu chap 13 hehe^^ sekarang chap 14^^**

**Q = Halo author-san :) maaf baru review lgi karena akun lamaku yg .9 gk bisa dibuka jadi bikin baru lgi hehe. Next chapter**

**A = hahaha :D iya, gapapa. arigato dah sabar menunggu^^**

**Q = Likelikelikelike. ap rmbut naru gk kpnjangan?ntar jd rapunzel..hehe**

**A = ga kepanjangan kok, itu saya sesuaikan dengan rambutnya kushina jadi bayangin aja naru rambutnya sepanjang kushina tapi 2 warna^^**

**Q = Gulungan ambil mubazir kali aja ke pake ama sakura atau sakura hahaaah**

**A = hahaha iya^^**

**Q = Fantastik..ditunggu chapter selanjut.y. autor update berapa hari untuk next chapter.y?**

**A = untuk updatenya, saya ga bisa janji soalnya takut ga bisa tepat sesuai janji kadang cepet kadang lambat jadi gomen ga bisa mastikan kapan. tapi saya update itu antara jum'at dan sabtu, untuk minggunya bisa seminggu kmdian ato 2 minggu kmdianato lebih^^**

**Q = Lama banget chapter 14 nanti kalau perlu sekalian dua chapter**

**A = ahaha ^^ mengenai 2 chapter, kalo saya lagi ada ide aja oke? soalnya ni aja saya sempetin bikin sambil UAS Semester 1^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 15

.

.

HappyReading~

Suasana tenang nan damai dapat dirasakan seluruh penduduk Konoha saat itu. Termasuk bagi 2 tokoh utama kita ini. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua tengah berada di Shi no Mori bagian terdalam dari yang terdalam. Sehingga mereka dapat melihat padang bunga dibalik hutan menyeramkan itu.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk diam menikmati suasana tenang pagi itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan mereka, tapi dilihat dari jauh mereka tengah menikmati indahnya bunga-bunga disana.

"Ne, Suke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan. Waktu yang disediakan Sandaime jiji sangat panjang tahu? Aku jadi bosan menunggu"

"Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Saa. Aku tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan"

Hening mulai melanda kedua remaja beda gender. Keduanya terdiam karena disibukkan oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ne, Suke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Hinata-chan? Bukankah dia terluka parah sewaktu melawan Neji-kun di Ujian tahap ke-2?"

"Begitu? Kau ingin menjenguknya? Kuyakin pasti disana akan ada yang lain"

"Yang lain? Ah! Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, itu bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja, ayo kita kesana"

"Eh? Tapi, sebelum kesana, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko keluarganya Ino-chan, Suke-kun?"

"Toko Yamanaka?"

"Hm, tidak mungkin kan kita kesana tanpa membawa apa-apa?"

"Hm, baiklah"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sasuke dan Naruto jalan bersama di bangunan serba putih itu. Mereka hendak menjenguk Hinata yang terluka saat pertarungannya melawan Neji, kakak sepupunya. Di tangan Naruto terdapat sebuket bunga lily putih untuk Hinata.

Setelah sampai di ruangan Hinata, mereka masuk dengan perlahan mencoba untuk tidak membuat ribut di rumah sakit. Dan supaya tidak mengganggu istirahat Hinata dan pasien lainnya. Disana mereka dapat melihat bahwa di ruangan Hinata itu tidak hanya Hinata sendiri tetapi juga ada Jounin pembimbing tim 8, Yuuhi Kurenai.

'_Ternyata mereka semua tidak ada'_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke

"Kurenai sensei?" panggil Naruto

"Hm? Ah! Naru-chan, kau mau menjenguk Hinata ya? Bersama dengan Sasuke-kun juga rupanya"

"Ya, sensei. Lalu, dimana Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tahu mereka kemana. Tapi, sepertinya untuk Shino sedang latihan karena dia berhasil masuk ke babak selanjutnya"

"Begitu rupanya. Ah ya, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hina-chan?"

"Hinata baik-baik saja, meskipun untuk beberapa hari dia tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu karena luka dalamnya cukup parah dari Neji"

"Begitukah?"

Hinata yang sedang tertidur mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara seseorang berbicara.

"Ah, Hina-chan, gomene apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata setelah menyadari Hinata bangun

"Naru-chan? Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Kau bersama Sasuke-kun juga?"

"Tentu saja"

Dilihatnya Sasuke hanya duduk diam di kursi yang disediakan bagi penjenguk. Itu membuat Naruto sedikit sebal melihatnya.

"Suke-kun, jangan hanya diam saja!"

"Hn"

"Ugh, gomen Hina-chan, dia memang seperti itu"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Tenang saja"

Melihat interaksi antara Hinata dan Naruto membuat Kurenai tersenyum. Melihat bagaimana sebelumnya Hinata tampak tertekan dan kecewa karena perkataan ayahnya tetapi sekarang dia bisa tersenyum dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Ah ya, Hina-chan, boleh aku membantumu?"

"Membantu? Membantu apa, Naru-chan?"

"Kemarikan kedua tanganmu"

Kedua tangan Hinata digenggam dengan erat oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Lalu, Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Pemandangan itu membuat Kurenai mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Begitupun dengan Hinata. Sementara Sasuke masih tidak berubah dari posisinya dari tadi. Perlahan di kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata memancarkan chakra berpendar hijau muda yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Warna chakra penyembuhan Naruto lebih ke hijau muda dan ada putih keemasannya. Hal itu membuat Kurenai dan Hinata sedikit bingung.

30 menit lamanya Naruto bertahan pada posisi itu. Ekspresi bingung Hinata berubah menjadi terkejut dan itu menambah kerutan di wajah Kurenai. Sasuke yang merasa disekitarnya sepi juga ikut membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Naruto sedang menyembuhkan Hinata dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Kurenai

"Entahlah, sensei. Tapi, aku merasa tubuhku semakin sehat dan bertenaga, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terasa lemas dan sakit semua" dan jawaban itu membuat Kurenai juga terkejut

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto membuka kedua matanya sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata masih memandang Naruto terkejut sekaligus kagum karena Naruto berhasil menguasai ninjutsu medis.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hina-chan?"

"A-aku merasa lebih sehat dan bertenaga dari sebelumnya. Apa kau menguasai ninjutsu medis?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedikit membaca buku mengenai ninjutsu medis di perpustakaan Konoha dan mencobanya sendiri. Kurasa aku berhasil, jadi aku iseng menambahkan Keiton pada ninjutsu medisku jadinya yah seperti tadi. Warnanya berpendar hijau muda sedikit putih keemasan dan itu membuat ninjutsu medisku 1 tingkat diatas ninjutsu medis biasanya"

"Begitukah? Pantas saja, rasanya seperti bertenaga lagi karena ninjutsu medis biasa hanya menyembuhkan luka saja dan itupun masih ada bekasnya. Tapi, ini aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Kau hebat, Naru-chan"

"A-ah, jangan memujiku Hina-chan, lagipula memang ini sudah tugasku menolong teman bukan?"

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Dan lagi, arigato Naru-chan"

"Ah ya, sama-sama, Hina-chan. Kalau begitu aku dan Suke-kun permisi dulu, kami mau jalan-jalan sebentar"

"Ah ya, silahkan Naru-chan, Suke-kun"

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, suasana ruangan Hinata jadi hening. Kurenai tentu saja terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata?"

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja, Kurenai sensei. Naru-chan sudah menyembuhkanku hingga sakitnya tidak terasa lagi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya"

"Begitukah?"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan dengan tenang. Sasuke menggenggam tangan putih Naruto dengan lembut. Sedikit membuat wajah cantik Naruto memerah.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana lagi, hime?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mandi di pemandian air panas"

"Pemandian air panas? Ide bagus! Aku ingin merilekskan tubuhku"

Sasuke dan Naruto pun berjalan dengan tenang menuju pemandian air panas. Setelah sampai, mereka dengan tenang memasuki area khusus wanita dan pria masing-masing. Dan tanpa disangka, ternyata semua teman-temannya juga ada disana.

**Area pemandian wanita.**

"Eh? Saku-chan, Ino-chan, Ten-chan?" panggil Naruto heran

"Ah! Naru-chan? Kau juga mandi disini?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto

"A-ah iya, kau benar Saku-chan"

"Sayangnya, Hinata tidak bisa ikut dengan kita ya? Bukankah dia masih di rumah sakit sekarang?"

"Yah, memang cukup mengecewakan sih Ino-pig"

TWITCH!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Ino pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal dengan ejekan Sakura padanya. Membuat area pemandian khusus wanita itu jadi ribut karena keduanya. Tanpa mengetahui jika ada yang mengintip mereka. Ah, yang tepat belum menyadari, khukhukhu~.

.

.

"Hihihihihi!"

Suara kikikan terdengar di antara semak-semak. Bukan. Ini bukan suara dari makhluk mistis sensasional dari tempat asal author. Kikikan ini dibanding menyeramkan, lebih menonjolkan kemesuman. Ya, kikikan khas lelaki mesum yang tengah mengintip para gadis berendam di onsen.

Pria itu akan mengelak jika disebut mesum/genit. Dia pasti berdalih bahwa ini demi revisi pembuatan novel yang digarapnya. Dia? Seorang pria berambut putih panjang, memiliki dua tato garis merah di pipinya, dengan hitai-ate berhias kanji.

.

.

**Area pemandian pria.**

Disana juga tak hanya ada Sasuke saja, melainkan seluruh teman seakademinya juga ada. Mereka tampak berendam dengan tenang. Beda dengan Shikamaru yang rupanya masih mencari kesempatan untuk bisa tidur. Dan juga mereka dapat mendengar suara jeritan dari tempat wanita yang mereka yakini itu suara Ino dan Sakura.

"Kau juga ada disini, Uchiha?" tanya Neji

"Hn. Hime yang mengajakku kemari"

"Begitu rupanya. Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian, Sasuke?" kali ini Kiba bertanya

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh! Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, Sasuke-kun! Kami semua juga tahu kalau kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Naru-hime, terbukti dengan kedekatanmu itu" Lee ikut menjawab

"Kau tahu? Naru-hime itu sangat cantik, Sasuke" jawab Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius menyangkut perbincangan mengenai Naruto

"Hn. Aku tahu itu" dengan cueknya Sasuke menjawab

"Selain cantik, tubuhnya pun sangat ideal, tidak tinggi tidak pendek. Kulitnya putih dan halus, bibirnya tipis pink. Irisnya biru laut yang menenangkan, senyumnya meneduhkan, rambutnya juga indah warna kuning dan merah. Ditambah sifatnya yang kalem dan baik itu, Naru-hime benar-benar tipe idaman, Sasuke" jelas Kiba

"Kau harus segera mengatakannya pada Naru-hime, Uchiha. Kau tahu, tidak hanya kau yang menyukainya, kami bisa saja mengatakannya pada Naru-hime"

"Jangan coba-coba kalian mengatakannya, Hyuuga! Naru-hime adalah milikku" ujar Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam Neji

Seketika area pemandian khusus pria itu menjadi hening. Atmosfir disekitar mereka tampak jauh mencekam, sepertinya mereka tengah memperebutkan seorang wanita yang jadi idaman mereka.

**Area pemandian wanita.**

Keributan yang ditimbulkan Ino dan Sakura benar-benar mengganggu. Untungnya disana tidak ada orang lain selain sesama teman seakademi dulu. Jadi, mereka merasa tidak akan terganggu karena hanya ada teman mereka yang pasti akan memakluminya.

Tenten dan Naruto hanya tertawa saja melihat Sakura dan Ino yang masih ribut tidak jelas karena saling mengejek tadi. Tenten menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum menatap Ino dan Sakura.

"Naru-chan?"

"Ya, Ten-chan? Ada apa?"

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun hm?" tanya Tenten sedikit menggoda

BLUSH! Wajahnya langsung merona dengan hebat ketika mengingat Sasuke. Ia teringat dengan Sasuke yang benar-benar berubah hanya di dekatnya saja. Ia bisa menjadi lelaki yang perhatian, baik dan lembut hanya saat bersamanya. Ia bisa menunjukkan senyumnya hanya saat bersamanya. Pertanyaan Tenten membuat pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura terhenti. Tetapi anehnya, ada blink-link berbentuk hati di mata mereka.

"Ne, ne, jadi, bagaimana perkembangan kalian hm?" goda Ino

"A-ah, i-itu, a-apa ma-maksudmu, Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto terbata karena gugup. Kini ia benar-benar tampak manis dengan gaya malu-malunya yang menyerupai Hinata.

"Ah! Kenapa malu-malu, Naru-chan?" goda Sakura

"Me-memang-"

DEG!

Naruto tak jadi meneruskan protesannya saat ia tak sengaja merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang. Sebuah senyum iblis terukir di wajah cantiknya yang membuat Ino, Sakura dan Tenten bergidik ngeri. Dengan siku-siku kekesalan di pelipisnya, Naruto beranjak menuju tempat yang diyakininya, tak lupa memakai handuk terlebih dahulu.

_'Dia seorang shinobi terlatih'_

_'Naru-chan?'_ Tenten, Sakura dan Ino mengernyit bingung saat Naruto berjongkok di depan dinding kayu.

"Ero..."

.

.

"Ero..."

Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya gugup saat sebuah mata berwarna biru laut menenangkan itu menghalangi pantauannya untuk _'mengintip'_. Crap! Pengalaman berkelana membuat insting pria berambut putih itu jadi tajam. Dan kali ini, instingnya mengatakan...dia dalam bahaya. Benar-benar bahaya...

"ERO!"

BUAGH! DHUAR!

.

.

**Area pemandian pria.**

Suasana disana masih mencekam setelah deklarasi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Oh Man! Uchiha benar-benar ahli membuat suasana mencekam seperti ini. Tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan setelah yang tadi, bahkan Shikamaru kembali tidur. Tapi, kali ini mereka menaikkan 1 alisnya bingung karena tidak lagi mendengar suara keributan yang ditimbulkan Ino dan Sakura. Dan makin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar pekikan feminin dari area pemandian wanita.

"ERO!"

BUAGH! DHUAR! Dan disusul dengan suara debuman yang _lembut_ setelahnya...

.

.

"Kau memang Jiraiya..."

Hiruzen mengusap letih wajahnya, saat mendengar laporan memalukan dari Sasuke dan para rookie 12, yang menyeret mantan muridnya ke hadapannya. Ya, pria berambut putih—Jiraiya.

Tersenyum kikuk, Jiraiya mencoba untuk menahan rasa ngilu pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana sebuah kepalan menghantam wajahnya sampai ia berguling-guling. Setelah itu dua lelaki remaja yang ternyata sudah mengenakan pakaian mereka masing-masing menyeretnya atas perintah dari gadis yang memukulnya. Seorang gadis, yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina—murid kebanggaan dan istrinya.

"Haahh... sungguh melelahkan. Aku sangat ingin menikmati masa-masa tuaku untuk beristirahat dirumah. Tapi malah disibukkan dengan pekerjaan membosankan ini" ucapnya lalu kembali menghisap cerutunya

"Jadi sensei, kau masih melakukan pekerjaan membosankan itu?"

"Tentu saja, menurutmu apa yang kulakukan dari tadi?"

Pembicaraan antara Jiraiya dan Sandaime Hokage pun terus berlanjut dengan serius. Mengenai kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di Konoha. Termasuk pertanyaan mengenai gadis berambut pirang dan merah yang mengingatkannya pada Minato dan Kushina.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat rookie 12.

Kali ini mereka tidak lagi di pemandian seperti tadi. Sepertinya mereka telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka. Terlebih lagi bagi Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten tadi itu merupakan kejadian paling memalukan bagi mereka. Diintip oleh pria mesum seperti itu.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan

"Entahlah" jawab Naruto lesu

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko Yakini Q saja? Kita akan makan bersama disana" tawar Chouji

"Ah! Iya, iya itu benar! Sudah lama kita tidak makan-makan bersama bukan? Apalagi sekarang kita adalah genin, jadi kita sibuk dengan misi kita masing-masing"

"Ide bagus" jawab Tenten menyetujuinya

Akhirnya mereka segera berjalan menuju toko Yakini Q untuk makan-makan bersama seperti saat mereka masih di akademi. Dengan riang dan gembira mereka menuju toko itu, dan sepanjang perjalanan itu dipenuhi oleh canda tawa mereka. Tetapi, tiba-tiba 2 orang Anbu segera hadir disana dan juga tak lupa ada Kakashi juga.

"Kakashi sensei, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, tapi tim 7, apa kalian ingat mengenai interogasi yang akan kami lakukan pada kalian mengenai Ujian Chuunin di Shi no Mori, hm?"

Tim 8 yang hanya ada Kiba, tim 9 dan tim 10 memandang bingung mereka. Beda mereka beda lagi dengan tim 7, mereka tengah mengingat apa yang mereka katakan sewaktu ada di bangunan utama Shi no Mori. Ketika mereka sudah mengingatnya, mereka langsung membulat.

"AH! KUSO! KITA DIINTEROGASI SANDAIME JIJI/SANDAIME-SAMA!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura nelangsa sementara Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah masam

"Kalian sudah ingatkan? Ayo kita ke ruang Hokage sekarang juga!" jawabnya dengan nada puas seakan ia bangga karena berhasil membuat ke-3 muridnya nelangsa

.

.

Di gedung Hokage.

"Tumben kau pulang secepat ini ?" tanya Hiruzen

Jiraiya hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan dari veteran kage itu. "Hahahah... kebetulan aku berada di dekat sini. Jadi, aku mampir ke desa untuk mencari inspirasi. Tak kusangka gadis-gadis di desa ini semakin menggairahkan saja hahahaha" balas Jiraiya dengan tawanya yang menggelegar

Hiruzen ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban dari muridnya itu, ya dia memaklumi sifat muridnya yang mesum itu.

"Oh ya, saat ini desa tengah mengadakan ujian chunnin namun baru saja selesai dan akan di lanjutkan sebulan lagi. Dan ah ya benar sekali, ada kabar yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik"

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hm... apa itu?"

"Kau ingatkan dengan sahabatmu, Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Dia menyamar menjadi salah satu peserta ujian dan kabar yang ku terima dia telah menyerang salah satu tim peserta" ucap Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap rokok di mulutnya

Raut wajah Jiraiya berubah serius. "Jadi, tim mana yang dia serang?"

Hiruzen menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak lalu kembali menghisap cerutunya. "Tim 7 dari Konoha. Tim yang dibimbing oleh Hatake Kakashi dan beranggotakan Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke dan putri angkatmu"

Jiraiya membulatkan matanya. "Na-Naruto, maksudmu?"

Hiruzen mengangguk "Dan aku rasa, salah satu dari mereka ada yang Orochimaru incar" ucap Hiruzen

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiraiya sedikit bingung karena kata-kata veteran kage itu terlalu berbelit-belit

Hiruzen menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, lalu menyuruh Anbu yang tengah berada di ruangannya untuk keluar, saat Hiruzen hendak menceritakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Jiraiya, shinobi bergelar gamma sannin itu mengistruksikan agar Hiruzen jangan melanjutkan ucapannya sejenak.

"Sebentar" ucap Jiraiya, Hiruzen mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti maksud muridnya itu

"Kau yang disana keluarlah, atau kau akan ku bunuh!" ucap Jiraiya sambil menghadap ke arah sebuah lemari yang di gunakan untuk menyimpan dokumen

_'Ba-bagaimana dia mengetahuinya?'_

Muncul seorang Anbu dengan topeng polos yang bersembunyi di balik lemari tersebut. Anbu tersebut dengan cepat langsung meninggalkan ruangan setelah tempat persembunyiannya di ketahui.

Hiruzen sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu Anbu bawahan Danzou, salah satu petinggi desa yang merupakan rival Hiruzen sendiri berada di ruangannya. "Sialan Danzou, jadi selama ini dia memata-mataiku?" ucap Hiruzen sedikit menggeram marah

Jiraiya kembali menghadap Hiruzen. "Baiklah, lupakan soal Anbu itu. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Sensei?"

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya sejenak membuang amarah yang baru saja ingin keluar. "Hahh... baiklah begini ku rasa Orochimaru mengincar Sasuke-kun yang memiliki...Sharingan"

"Jadi anak yang selamat dari pembantaian itu ya? Ternyata dia sudah membangkitkan Sharingan" ucap Jiraiya sambil berpose seperti seorang detektif yang tengah memecahkan suatu masalah yang sangat rumit.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya masih banyak rahasia yang belum kuketahui mengenai tim 7"

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu, sensei?"

"Ya, begitulah, Jiraiya. Dari laporan Kakashi, perkembangan mereka sudah meningkat dengan pesat. Itu pun mereka berlatih tanpa pembimbing dan berlatih secara terpisah jadi tidak ada yang tahu mengenai tingkatan tim 7 saat ini. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengirim Kakashi dengan 2 orang Anbu untuk menjemput tim 7"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan pembicaraan guru-murid itu. Sandaime langsung tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Kemudian sambil melihat Jiraiya...

"Sepertinya, mereka telah datang, Jiraiya"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Masuklah!"

Cklek. Krieet.

Masuklah 4 orang berbeda gender. 2 pria dan 2 wanita. Salah satu pria disana merupakan pria dewasa yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Kakashi. Dan 3 remaja dibelakangnya adalah Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto. Jiraiya begitu melihat Naruto langsung terpaku karena putri angkatnya itu benar-benar terlihat seperti gabungan Minato dan Kushina. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura terpaku ketika melihat pria paruh baya berambut putih disamping Sandaime Hokage.

"Jiraiya-sama?" panggil Kakashi

"Ah, halo Kakashi! Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Begitu pula denganku, Jiraiya-sama"

"Ah ya, Hime, dia ini adalah Jiraiya salah satu muridku selain Orochimaru dan juga merupakan seorang Sannin" jawab Sandaime yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Jiraiya diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke

"Kau!" tunjuk Sakura dan Naruto pada Jiraiya

"Iya, ada apa nona manis?" dengan nada genit diakhirnya

"Kau! Ero oyaji! Seenaknya saja mengintip! Sekali lagi kau mengintip katakan selamat tinggal pada seluruh wanita yang kau inginkan~" ujar Naruto dengan nada seram, rambutnya pun bergerak liar seperti ekor Kyuubi

Gluk. Jiraiya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat amarah putri angkatnya itu benar-benar mirip Kushina. Ia merasa seperti bertemu kembali dengan Kushina.

"Ampuni hamba, Naruto hime-sama" racau Jiraiya sambil bersujud-sujud

Sementara Sandaime Hokage dan Kakashi terkekeh melihat bagaimana Jiraiya bertekuk lutut dengan mudahnya di hadapan gadis remaja yang...yah...masih di tingkatan genin.

"Kalian sudah sampai ne, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan dan Naru-hime?"

"Hm"

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sesi tanya-jawabnya? Tapi, sebelum itu, Jiraiya, tolong pasang kekkai kedap suara"

"Baiklah"

Dan setelah kekkai kedap suara itu terpasang, dimulailah interogasi mereka kepada tim 7.

TBC.

**Hai minna-san^^**

**Happy New Year buat kalian semua^^. Selamat tinggal 2015 dan selamat datang 2016! ^-^ /meskipun telat 3 hari/**

**Gomen ne kalo saya updatenya lama, tapi saya usahakan ga sampai discontinue oke? Jadi mohon bersabar ya? Saya juga ada kesibukan sendiri karena diajak teman jalan-jalan hehe^^ terus lagi ga ada inspirasi tapi disela-sela itu saya tetap melanjutkan fic ini kok meskipun sedikit-sedikit, sekarang aja baru sampai chap 18 meskipun baru sampai 85% ngetiknya hehe^^. Oke, selanjutnya arigato atas reviewnya dan kesabarannya para reader yang masih setia menunggu fic ini update –meskipun lama-. Well, mungkin sekarang saatnya membalas review =**

**Q = thor kapan nih Sasu sama Naru jadian ? yang jadi pasangannya sakura siapa '? Oya author punya akun wattpad ? Kalau punya namanya apa ? sepertinya aku banyak nanya deh hehehehe , maaf ya**

**A = kalo itu ga tau yah, saya mo nyelesaikan konfliknya dulu, trus pasangannya sakura? hmm...gimana kalo gaara?, ahahaha :D gomen ne saya ga punya akun wattpad, ah gpp banyak tanya^^ ga ngerepotin^^, arigato reviewnya /bow/**

**Q = Thor tidakkah i2 terlalu berlebihan bagi Naru untuk menunjukkan kekuatanx? Bukankah Shinobi yg hebat adalah shinobi yg mampu menyembunyikan kekuatanx sehingga musuh menganggapx remeh. Kalau kekuatanx udah kebongkar semua musuh dapat dengan mudah mencari informasi mengenai kelemahanx deh... lanjut next chap thor_**

**A = kalo menurut saya sih enggak soalnya, disini yang dia tunjukin cuman minim aja, trus kemampuan khususnya juga jarang dipake kayak keiton itu cuman kalo sparring sesama tim 7 aja baru Naru nunjukin setengahnya hehe^^ soalnya kekuatan penuhnya dipake pas PDS 4-nya nanti^^**

**Q = etto.. maaf baru review ya.. udh bgs kok ceritanya apalagi kmu bikin setiap karakter musuh bisa imbang ama naru.. kya orochimaru.. walaupun ujung-ujungnya orochi klh.. nah kan dsni kaguya kmu bikin baik kan.. berarti nanti siapa yg ngambil tubuh madara waktu madara nyerap pohon shinju**

**A = ya gpp, ahaha :D yah itukan soalnya orochinya lagi cari informasi dulu jadi diimbangin kekuatannya ama tim 7, emm mengenai yg akan mengambil tubuh madara waktu dia nyerap pohon shinju...disitu ada perubahan, intinya saat PDS 4 semuanya berubah ga sama kayak di cannonnya**

**Q = Next...Next...Next k author,trs kpn donk adegan romantis'x?,trs klo SasuNaru trs Saku ma sp? Sm Gaara ne?to klo gk sm Lee?ah trsrh k author deh mau masangin Saku m sp,yg penting jgn m Sasu ntr jd saingan Naru lg,! Next ya k...Ganbatte...**

**A = adegan romantis? entahlah kadang saya selipkan soalnya, untuk Saku gimana kalo sama Gaara? ahaha :D emang sakunya ga sama sasu soalnya saya udah cocok ma sasunarunya**

**Q = lanjuuut gan. jangan sampai discontinue ya**

**A = oke...semoga aja ga discontinue^^**

**Q = ne ne author-san .. bakalan ad crossover atau nggk?HS dxd mungkin?anime tersebut mungkin bersifat universal bagi seluruh fandom anime .. so,gimana klau (crossover) saat mereka berada di anime tersebut,tubuh mereka mnjadi mengecil kmbali (seumuran Rias dkk)? hanya memberi saran aja kok,nggk dipake nope aj .. lanjut yoo**

**A = ah mengenai itu...kayaknya enggak ada banyak yg nyaranin ga usah crossover jadi entar buat lanjutannya saya bikin tetep naruto dengan setting yg beda dan alur yg beda**

**Q = ceritanya semakin menarik ajh,oya di sini orochimaru belum kelur dari akatsuki yha? Kekuatannya naru-hime mengerikan,sampai bisa membuat arena pertarungan seperti itu dan bsa membuat shikamaru bangun dari tidur nya hihihi...di tunggu kelanjutan nya author_san**

**A = ah ya orochi cuman pura-pura aja di akatsuki nanti juga dia bakalan keluar kok**

**Q = Aku sampai tertipu cuma untuk tangkap kucing pakai nama samaran segala. Ditunggu kelanjutannya terimakasih**

**A = ahaha :D iya, itu buat lucu-lucu aja^^**

**Q = Smngat yaa author aq ska hehe. Mslah sasunaru ny kyk gt ajj udch romastis kx slma mreka sling prhatiian stu sma lain dxh ckup dexh kyk ny author ..Biar sesuai sma umur hihihi...Sma kmampuan ny naru dxh bgus kc mnrut aq,,Maaf yaa cma sdkit ngsii sran ajj hehe..**

**A = ah sama dengan ide saya ya? maunya gini aja dulu sekarang yg penting konfliknya dulu^^**

**Q = keren atuhlah thor:V. gabisa ngebayangin Naruto gitu Aja udah keren apalagi pas Bijuu mode. min pengen Ada Kakafemnarunya gitu:v**

**A = kakafemnaru? saya pertimbangin lagi oke?**

**Q = Chapter 15 kapan diapdute padahal bagus loh ceritanya**

**A = yap ini sudah update^^**

**terima kasih reviewnya minna-an^^**

**isa log out dulu ya? BYE! JAA NE MINNA-SAN!^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 16

.

.

HappyReading~

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian saat di Shi no Mori?" tanya Sandaime memulai interogasinya

"Tidak ada. Awalnya kami baik-baik saja, setelah kami menemukan pasangan gulungan milik kami, kami istirahat sejenak. Suke-kun dan Saku-chan menanyakan kondisiku sebelum memasuki Shi no Mori, karena yah saat itu memang aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan salah satu peserta. Aku menceritakan itu pada Suke-kun dan Saku-chan, aku jadi khawatir mengenai Ujian Chuunin saat itu karena aku merasakan salah satu peserta memiliki chakra sekaliber kage. Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan Ujian kami dan yah setelah itu orang yang baru saja kami bicarakan sudah muncul di hadapan kami"

"Hm...jadi dari awal kau sudah menyadari bahwa orang itu mempunyai chakra sekaliber kage? Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu Orochimaru, Hime?"

"Ya, begitulah, Kakashi sensei. Aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Orochimaru saat aku dan Suke-kun menyerangnya menggunakan Bunshin Daibakuha. Setelah ledakan mengenainya, yang ada kulitnya mulai meleleh dan yah setelah itu kami melawan Orochimaru"

"Begitu? Lalu, apa kau tahu yang dilakukannya di Konoha? Terlebih sampai menyabotase Ujian Chuunin?"

"I-itu...se-sebenarnya...saat kami melawannya, kami sedikit terkecoh lalu dia menendang kami bertiga hingga terlempar jauh. Dan saat terlempar itulah, dia menghampiri kami lalu mencekik Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura

"Begitu? Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Yah, saat dia mencekikku dan Suke-kun, dia berbicara bahwa ia tertarik dengan Sharingan milik Suke-kun. Lalu ketertarikannya bertambah setelah melihatku menggunakan Hiraishin, Rasengan, Rantai Chakra, Mokuton. Ah, d-dan di-ditambah dengan Ma-Mangekyou Sha-Sharingan milik Suke-kun. Hehehe" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa gugup di akhirnya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kakashi, Sandaime dan Jiraiya, meskipun ia juga melihat adanya tatapan kagum dari ketiganya

'_Aku tidak perlu mengatakan jika aku menggunakan Senjutsu dan Sihir untuk mengalahkannya bukan? Bisa-bisa interogasinya bakalan lama. Hehehe'_ batinnya dengan tertawa gugup

"Jadi, dengan itu disimpulkan bahwa dia tertarik dengan kalian berdua?" simpul Kakashi

"Seperti itulah"

"Hn"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Suke-kun"

"Hn"

Dengan itu, suasana kantor Hokage itu hening seketika. Bahkan suasana hening seperti itu mampu mendengar suara angin yang berhembus di luar. Sandaime, Jiraiya dan Kakashi sepertinya tengah berdiskusi terlihat di pancaran kedua mata mereka. Sementara tim 7 hanya diam sambil menatap 3 orang di depan mereka itu.

"Jadi, kalau begitu, aku percayakan mereka padamu, Jiraiya. Ah, dan 1 lagi, aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage" putus Sandaime

"Eh? Mengundurkan diri, sensei?" baik Jiraiya, Kakashi dan tim 7 mereka terkejut dengan keputusan Sandaime yang ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage.

"Ya, begitulah"

"Begitukah? Lalu, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu, sensei?"

"Aku ingin kau menggantikanku, Jiraiya"

"Ah, ah, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi Hokage, itu terlalu merepotkan untukku. Apalagi aku punya kesibukan tersendiri. Tapi, aku tahu siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu selain diriku"

"Lalu, siapakah orang itu?"

"Tentu saja Tsunade, sensei"

"Tsunade? Bahkan keberadaannya saja tidak diketahui ada dimana, Jiraiya"

"Tenang saja, sensei. Apa gunanya diriku jika menemukan keberadaan Tsunade saja tidak bisa?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Hime, Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan, persiapkan diri kalian termasuk barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa nantinya. Kalian akan ikut Jiraiya berkelana sekaligus kesempatan kalian untuk berlatih dan juga mencari Tsunade yang akan menjadi Godaime Hokage"

"Eh? Kenapa kami harus ikut?" protes Naruto

"Tentu harus ikut, Hime. Aku adalah guru dari ayahmu jadi bolehkah aku berkesempatan menjadi guru dari anak muridku?"

"U-uh, i-itu...boleh saja sih"

"Nah, apalagi yang mau diributkan?"

"Tentu saja ada" seru Sakura membuat Naruto menatap heran padanya. Melihat sinyal tak kasat mata yang dikirim Sakura membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Hm, hm. Masih ada yang harus diributkan, Ero-Sannin, Sandaime jiji"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi

"Kami ah tidak maksudku adalah aku dan Saku-chan pastinya harus tetap waspada jika berada didekatnya, bukan? Kami adalah perempuan apalagi masih gadis seperti ini dan pastinya akan berkembang dari sekarang bukan? Kami harus waspada dengan Ero-Sannin"

"Ah! Kau benar juga, Hime. Untukmu Jiraiya, jangan pernah berbuat mesum dengan mereka berdua oke? Jika aku mendengar dari mereka bahwa kau berusaha berbuat mesum pada me-"

"Kau yang akan kubunuh" deklarasi Sasuke mengancam disertai aura membunuh khas Uchiha memotong ancaman Sandaime

Gluk. Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika merasakan aura membunuh khas Uchiha menghujam ke arahnya. _'Ugh tatapannya sungguh mematikan, Uchiha memang hebat dalam menekan seseorang'_ pikir Jiraiya bergidik.

"Ba-baiklah. Persiapkan diri kalian sekaligus barang-barang kalian dan dalam 30 menit kedepan kalian sudah siap di gerbang Konoha"

"Ha'i"

Naruto menggenggam tangan milik Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan detik berikutnya, kilat kuning kemerahan tampak saat ia menggunakan Hiraishin sambil membawa Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di gerbang Konoha tampak Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah siap dengan latihannya selama sebulan dan tengah menunggu Jiraiya yang masih belum datang. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya orang yang di tunggu pun tiba.

Tampak Jiraiya tengah berjalan kearah mereka itu dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajah tuanya "Yo! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, apa kalian sudah lama disini?" sapa Jiraiya dengan senyum yang masih berada di wajah tuanya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal dengan keterlambatan pria yang berjuluk sannin katak tersebut "Cih! Kau yang mengatakan kami harus di gerbang dalam 30 menit, malah kau yang terlambat. Kau membuang-buang waktu latihan kami..." ucap Sasuke memandang tajam Jiraiya.

"Hm, hm. Sasuke-kun benar, Ero-Sannin"

Jiraiya mendengus keras mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Sasuke yang pasti berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihaknya "Huh! Baiklah, persiapkan mental kalian untuk menjalani pelatihan dari Jiraiya yang agung ini. Kita berangkat!" ucap Jiraiya cukup narsis lalu berjalan mendahului kedua calon muridnya.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan dari petapa mesum itu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan mengikuti Jiraiya. Selama perjalanan pun mereka berempat hanya diam, tapi terkadang Sakura, Naruto dan Jiraiya asyik bergurau dengan senangnya.

"Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kita sparring? Aku melawan kalian bertiga, bagaimana?"

'_Mungkin dengan begini, aku bisa mengorek informasi mengenai kemampuan tim 7 yang menurut sensei masih misterius'_ batin Jiraiya senang

"Eh? Sparring melawan kami bertiga?" tanya Sakura

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana, Suke-kun?"

Sasuke yang ditanya begitu langsung menampakkan seringainya pada Naruto dan Sakura. Seolah mengerti arti dari seringai itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura juga membalas seringai Sasuke. Jiraiya memiliki perasaan tidak enak saat melihat seringai ketiganya. Apalagi milik Naruto yang terkesan arogan bin menyebalkan itu.

"Bisa kita mulai, Ero-Sannin?" tanya Naruto

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai" ujar Jiraiya yang kemudian langsung meloncat mencoba membuat jarak dengan mereka

'_Kita lihat bagaimana kalian beraksi kali ini'_ batin Jiraiya penasaran

Tangan kanan Naruto menepuk lengan kirinya dan sekarang 2 pedang telah digenggam olehnya. Akari no Tensha dan Kurai no Tensha telah berada di tangannya. Ia melemparkan Kurai no Tensha pada Sasuke. Keduanya membuka sarung pedangnya dan seketika langsung mengeluarkan aura mencekamnya masing-masing.

"Kau siap, Saku-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan"

"Sekarang!"

POFT. Asap segera mengelilingi mereka. Ternyata Sakura telah melemparkan bom asap ke tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Melihat itu, Jiraiya segera siaga sambil menggenggam kunai dan menajamkan sensor serta inderanya.

"**SHANNARO!**"

DHUAK! BLARR! Sakura ternyata telah muncul di belakang Jiraiya dan sudah siap dengan tinju chakranya. Tentunya Jiraiya berhasil menghindar sambil melihat hasil yang dibuat Sakura, ia langsung melotot horor karena tinjunya hampir dikatakan sama dengan rekannya Tsunade. Tetapi akibat tinju moster Sakura tadi, asap mengepul dan segera menghalangi pandangannya.

CTANK! Kunai Jiraiya dan pedang hitam –yang Jiraiya tahu milik Sasuke- segera berbenturan. Di depannya terdapat Sasuke yang sudah siap Sharingan 3 tomoenya. Akhirnya kunai Jiraiya segera beradu dengan pedang Sasuke. Dengan lihai, Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal membuat pertahanan Jiraiya ada celah untuk sesaat dan itu jadi kesempatan Sasuke. Kaki kanannya telah siap dengan chakranya dan segera menendang Jiraiya di perutnya sambil ditekan dengan keras. Membuat Jiraiya terlempar beberapa meter akibat tendangan Sasuke yang dilapisi chakra dan menabrak beberapa pohon.

'_Ugh, tendangannya...rupanya dia menambahkan chakra pada tendangannya'_ batin Jiraiya yang merasakan sakitnya

Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya ke atas. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh dengan apa yang diingatnya saat latihan terakhir bersama Hime-nya. Kumpulan aura hitam kelam nan mencekam segera menyelubungi pedang hitamnya.

"**Meiton : Akumu no Shōgekiha**"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menebaskan pedang secara vertikal. Membuat aura hitam yang menyelubungi pedangnya itu segera meluncur menuju Jiraiya dan meninggalkan retakan di tanah saat aura hitam itu meluncur bagaikan jet menuju Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang melihat itu terkejut dan tidak menghindar karena ia masih terkejut.

'_A-Apa itu? Meiton? Elemen kegelapan?'_ batin Jiraiya terkejut sekaligus bingung

'_Ah! Itu tidak penting! Yang penting aku harus segera kabur sekarang!'_

BLARR! Suara ledakan terdengar saat serangan Sasuke mengenai Jiraiya. Ah, sepertinya bukan itu. Sasuke menajamkan matanya setelah serangannya menghantam orang itu. Tapi saat asap itu hilang, yang ia lihat hanya balok kayu yang sudah rusak terkoyak.

'_Cih, Kawarimi!'_ batinnya geram

Itu membuat Sasuke mengumbar sumpah serapahnya dalam hati meskipun wajahnya masih datar dan tidak ada perubahan. Ia mencoba mencari Jiraiya dengan menggunakan Sharingannya.

.

Di tempat Jiraiya. Ia saat ini sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya akibat serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mampu menggunakan Meiton. Ia sedikit bingung sekaligus ngeri mengenai ini. Jika Sasuke saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan 2 lainnya! Batinnya berteriak.

'_Untung aku bisa menghindar. Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan?'_ batinnya pada dirinya sendiri

.

'_Ah! Senangnya! Sesuai rencana Hime sekaligus aku juga menemukanmu, Ero-Sannin!'_ batin Sasuke senang

Sasuke mengarahkan pedang hitamnya ke arah Jiraiya yang bersembunyi saat ini yang tepat disamping kanannya. Mengarahkan pedangnya ke kiri dan mengumpulkan aura hitam kelamnya sehingga menyelubungi pedangnya.

"**Meiton : ****Naitomeafu Yūrī no Dangan**"

Dengan cepat, ia menebasnya dari kiri ke kanan. Aura hitam yang berubah menjadi peluru dengan jumlah tak terhingga langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat persembunyian Jiraiya.

.

Di tempat Jiraiya, ia sendiri mulai merasakan firasat buruk seperti akan ada yang melesat menuju dirinya. Saat ia mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi, ia membulatkan kedua matanya karena melihat aura hitam yang berbentuk peluru itu melesat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung merapal handseal.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki**"

BLARR! Peluru aura hitam itu segera menabrak dinding batu buatan Jiraiya. Sementara Jiraiya sendiri langsung berlari menghindari terkena efek ledakannya dengan mendekati pohon disana. Tanpa mengetahui...

POFT. Pohon didekatnya itu ternyata Naruto yang berhenge. Dirinya juga sudah siap dengan pedang putihnya. Ia menebasnya dengan cepat dari kanan ke kiri. Jiraiya juga langsung membuat dinding batu lagi. _'Menarik! Rencana mereka sangat berhasil mengecohku'_ batin Jiraiya takjub

Sementara Naruto sendiri berhiraishin ke langit. Ia meletakkan pedangnya memiring kanan atas. Aura putih keemasan segera menyelubungi pedangnya. SLASH! Ia menyabetkannya miring sambil bergumam.

"**Keiton : ****Kosame no Yari**"

Aura putih yang berubah menjadi tombak itu segera melesat menuju Jiraiya. Jiraiya kembali dikejutkan dengan tombak cahaya yang langsung menghujam ke arahnya. Dilihatnya diatas ternyata sudah terdapat Naruto yang kemudian bergerak turun berdiri di dahan pohon disana.

'_Apa? Bagaimana mungkin Naru-hime bisa sampai disana begitu cepat?'_ batinnya bertanya

'_Ah! Aku lupa! Hiraishin merepotkan itu! Apalagi miliknya sudah sempurna! Sial!'_ rutuknya dalam hati

.

Di tempat Sasuke, ia sendiri kini masih tetap di tempatnya. Ia mendongak sambil melihat Hime-nya melancarkan serangan. Disampingnya tiba-tiba muncul Sakura yang juga mendongak ke atas.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke

"Hm, tentu saja"

Kilat kuning kemerahan segera muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka bisa melihat Naruto tiba disana, tentu mereka tahu bahwa itu hanya bunshin karena mereka sudah mendiskusikannya tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hime?"

"Sesuai rencana. Lalu, Saku-chan sudah selesai?"

"Tentu, Naru-chan. Kau harus membawanya kesana"

"Baiklah"

POFT. Bunshin Naruto disana langsung menghilang jadi kepulan asap setelah berbicara mengenai rencana mereka pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura segera pergi menggunakan shunshinnya menuju tempat selanjutnya.

.

Di tempat Naruto asli, ia kini tengah duduk dengan tenang sembari menunggu hasil informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Sementara Jiraiya sendiri tengah disibukkan oleh beberapa bunshin Naruto. Naruto asli yang menerima informasi itu langsung bersorak kegirangan. Sehingga ia langsung berhiraishin dan muncul di belakang Jiraiya. Kaki kanannya sudah dilapisi chakra, dengan sigap ia langsung menendang punggung Jiraiya dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya sehingga ia langsung sampai di tempat yang Sasuke dan Sakura telah siap. Kilat kuning kemerahan itu kembali muncul di area dekat Jiraiya. Jiraiya mulai berdiri.

"Sekarang!" komando Naruto

"**Suiton : ****Gufuu Suika no Jutsu**"

Sakura menyemburkan air dengan volume yang sangat banyak. Kemudian air itu bergerak menuju Jiraiya sambil membentuk pusaran. Sasuke juga siap dengan handsealnya.

"**Raiton : Gian**"

Tangannya dialiri listrik biru kehitaman yang langsung ia arahkan pada air yang disemburkan Sakura. Membuat siapapun yang terkena serangan itu pasti langsung tersengat listrik.

"**Doton : Doryuujoheki**"

"**Katon : Dai Endan**"

"**Katon : Gamayu Endan**"

"**Fuuton : Kazeryuudan no Jutsu**"

"**Doton : Doryuuheki**"

CTANK! Kunai Jiraiya kembali berbenturan dengan pedang Naruto. Kini mereka harus bertarung jarak dekat dengan menggunakan kunai dan pedang. Saat masih asyiknya saling jual-beli serangan itu, Naruto sedikit lengah karena sinar matahari yang sedikit silau mengenai matanya, membuatnya jadi sedikit terlambat menghindar sehingga helai rambut sepinggang yang membingkai wajahnya harus rela terpotong yang menyisakan sepanjang bahunya saja.

'_Mou...rambutku terpotong. Biarkan saja!'_

Naruto langsung menghilangkan pedangnya. Sementara tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke atas setelah merapal handseal.

"**Yoton : ****Ryusei Kazan**"

Hujan meteor langsung menghujam ke arah Jiraiya. Ia kembali merapal handseal. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, beberapa rantai silver langsung menjerat tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya jadi tak bisa bergerak.

'_Rantai Chakra?!'_

"Kongo Fusa sukses!" girang Naruto

"Lanjutkan, Suke-kun! Saku-chan!"

"**Katon : Cho Gōkakyuu no Jutsu**"

"**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**"

'_Sial! Mereka ingin membunuhku! Tidak salah lagi, kerja sama mereka menakjubkan'_ pujinya dalam hati

Tempat yang seharusnya diisi Jiraiya yang sekarat terganti dengan luluh lantaknya tempat itu dan tidak menemukan Jiraiya. Rupanya itu hanya Mizubunshin, sial pikir mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pertarungan ini Hime, Sakura...Sasuke" ucap Jiraiya

"Huh, baiklah"

"Hn"

"Kerja sama kalian sudah sangat bagus sekali. Tapi, tetap jangan remehkan hal-hal kecil kemungkinan rencana kalian akan berbalik menyerang kalian. Mengerti? Kita bisa istirahat dulu"

"Hn/Aku mengerti" jawab mereka serempak lalu duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang

"Ne, Ero-Sannin, jadi bagaimana dengan rambutku yang terpotong ini, hm?" tanya Naruto

"Ah, biarkan saja. Lagipula hanya sedikit 'kan?"

"Huh, menyebalkan"

Naruto kemudian memegang helai rambut sebahunya sementara tangan satunya memegang kunai. Ia langsung merapikan sebagian helai rambutnya yang potongannya tidak rapi, hairpin yang ia pasang di poni kanannya ia ambil lalu disimpan di fuuin penyimpanannya. Rambut sepanjang lututnya juga ia potong sepinggang dengan rapi. Setelah rapi, kunai itu juga disimpan di fuuin penyimpanannya, hitai-atte Konoha yang ada di lehernya ia lepaskan kemudian diganti dengan memasangnya di kepala layaknya bando seperti Sakura. Poni kanannya yang tidak dipasangi hairpin kini sudah memanjang menutupi mata kanannya. Sarung tangan hitamnya pun ia lepaskan dan disimpan di fuuin penyimpanan. Dan kini Naruto telah hadir dengan penampilan baru.

"Kau merubah tampilanmu, Naru-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Saku-chan. Sebagian rambutku terpotong, jadi daripada penampilanku berubah aneh, sekalian saja aku merapikan potongan rambutku sambil merubah tampilanku. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri menunjukkannya pada Sakura

Sakura melihat Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Rambut 2 warna sepinggangnya terurai seperti biasa, helai rambut sebahu, iris biru kanannya tertutupi poni kanannya yang panjang, hitai-atte Konoha dibuat layaknya bando seperti dirinya, kimono model blus putih aksen api merah dibawahnya yang sebatas setengah pantatnya, obi hitam, celana hitam setengah paha, stoking hitam panjang 5 cm diatas lutut dan sandal shinobi standar biru dongker. Sempurna itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura melihat teman perempuannya itu.

"Sempurna, Naru-chan! Kau cantik sekali"

"A-Ah! Te-terima kasih, Saku-chan"

Naruto kembali duduk disamping Sakura, tidak ada yang menyadari jika ada yang melihat mereka selain diri mereka sendiri. Yap, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Jiraiya. Sasuke sedikit memerah ketika melihat Hime-nya itu, ia tampak cantik sekali. Pedangnya juga sudah dikembalikan ke Hime-nya itu. Sementara Jiraiya sendiri sudah memasang wajah mesum ketika melihat putri angkatnya.

"Kau cantik sekali dengan tampilan barumu, Hime" puji Sasuke

BLUSH! "Te-Terima kasih, Suke-kun" ujar Naruto malu-malu sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat Naruto merona karena dipuji Sasuke.

Tentu itu tidak bertahan lama karena Naruto segera menyadari jika Jiraiya menatapnya mesum. Ia segera bangkit dan pergi menuju Jiraiya, wajahnya tampak menyeramkan kali ini sehingga Sakura bergidik ngeri bahkan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Rambut 2 warnanya sudah terpecah menjadi 9 bagian dan bergerak dengan liar layaknya ekor Kyuubi, matanya juga menyeramkan ditambah ia berkacak pinggang.

"Ero..." gumam Naruto penuh penekanan dan itu berhasil membuat Jiraiya sadar lamunan ero-nya dan betapa ia menyesali tersadarnya ia dari lamunan ero-nya, kini ia berhadapan dengan Naruto yang benar-benar mirip Kushina. Oh, Crap! Melihat pemandangan di depannya saja sudah membuatnya mendapat firasat buruk.

"ERO!"

BRUK! DHUAK! BRAK! JDAK! KLONTANG! EH? Kini senyum puas err...maksudnya seringai arrogan bin menyebalkan sudah menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto. Di hadapannya, Jiraiya sudah terkapar tak berdaya karena hantaman Naruto. Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke keringat dingin melihat itu.

"Ugh! Sakit juga, Hime! Baiklah, waktunya kita serius" jawab Jiraiya sambil memasang wajah serius begitu pula ketiga muridnya itu

"Kemampuan kalian benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi, aku punya penawaran dengan kalian"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura

"Apa kalian ingin belajar Senjutsu?"

"Senjutsu? Apa itu?" kali ini Sasuke berbicara, tampaknya ia tertarik dengan Senjutsu kali ini

"Senjutsu bisa dibilang itu adalah chakra alam, jadi kau mengambil chakra dari alam. Yah, seperti itulah intinya"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm, jadi bagaimana? Tapi, sebelumnya, kalian harus memiliki kontrak Kuchiyose terlebih dahulu. Ingin membuat kontrak Kuchiyose dengan katak?"

"Hm, tidak. Aku tidak tertarik dengan katak" jawab Sasuke

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Senjutsu. Aku lebih memilih ilmu medis daripada itu" seru Sakura

"Kalau aku sudah punya, Ero-Sannin. Kontrak Kuchiyoseku itu elang"

"Begitukah? Tapi, aku juga punya Kuchiyose kelelawar, bagaimana? Dan untukmu Sakura, kurasa kau bisa belajar dengan Tsunade karena ia adalah inryou-nin yang hebat"

"Kelelawar? Baiklah. Aku ambil itu" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian menuliskan namanya di gulungan itu

"Um, baiklah, Ero-Sannin. Mungkin aku akan belajar dengannya"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari penginapan saja di desa ini, setelah itu aku akan mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Tsunade"

"Hn/Baik"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di sebuah pertokoan yang tampak seperti tempat orang-orang bermain judi, tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang diikat dua yang memakai jubah bewarna hijau dengan tulisan 'judi' di bagian belakang tengah marah-marah di depan sebuah mesin judi.

"Sial! Ada apa dengan mesin ini? Kenapa aku bisa kalah terus?"

Sementara itu orang-orang yang berada di sekitar wanita itu tampak melongo melihat kelakuan anarkis wanita berdada besar itu dengan memukuli sebuah mesin judi. Tampak seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek memakai kimono berwarna hitam tengah sweetdrop melihat perilaku wanita berdada besar tadi. Wanita yang tengah menggendong seekor babi itu lalu membungkuk meminta maaf atas perilaku kurang sopan yang di lakukan oleh wanita berambut pirang pucat itu. Wanita berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati wanita pirang tadi.

"Sudahlah Tsunade-sama, jangan marah-marah terus. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum persediaan uang kita habis karena anda buat judi" ucap wanita itu membujuk agar wanita bernama Tsunade itu menghentikan hobi bermain judinya itu

Wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut sontak memandang tajam wanita berambut hitam itu, sementara orang yang menjadi objek pandang menjadi gugup karena tatapan dari wanita yang menjadi salah satu anggota sannin itu.

Tsunade tampak menghela nafasnya, wanita itu lalu mengerut pelipisnya "Shizune, tolong ambilkan sake" ucap Tsunade

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, kau seharusnya menghentikan kebiasaan mabukmu itu" ucap wanita bernama Shizune, melarang shisounya kembali mabuk-mabukan.

Tsunade kembali menatap tajam wanita bersurai hitam itu "Cepat ambilkan saja, Shizune!" ucap Tsunade sedikit menggeram. Mau tak mau Shizune harus menuruti keinginannya, wanita itu berjalan kearah kasir untuk memesan sebotol sake.

Konoha's Prodigy

Saat ini tim 7 didikan Kakashi sudah sampai di sebuah desa yang bernama Tanzaku Gai. Mereka terutama Naruto dan Sakura memandang sekeliling mereka dengan horor karena sampai disini. Apalagi Sannin mesum itu, mereka jadi berpikir apa Sannin mesum itu berniat menjual mereka.

"Oi! Ero-Sannin, apa kau ingin menjual kami hah?" tanya Sakura emosi

"Hahaha...tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Karena aku masih mau melihat hari esok" jawab Jiraiya sambil melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa kita ada disini?"

"Tentu saja disini. Yang kita cari adalah Tsunade si Ratu Judi jadi kita akan mencari ditempat ini yang penuh dengan tempat berjudi"

"Haah...baiklah, terserah kau saja Ero-Sannin"

"Baiklah. Kalian bertiga carilah penginapan, aku akan mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Tsunade"

"Hn"

Jiraiya dan tim 7 jalan secara terpisah. Jiraiya mulai mencari informasi mengenai rekannya Tsunade sekaligus _'mencari inspirasi'_ yang tidak pernah bisa dipercaya. Sementara tim 7 langsung melangkah pergi mencari penginapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kini mereka telah menemukan penginapan dan tengah beristirahat. Disaat mereka beristirahat anehnya tidak ada yang berbicara selama itu, mereka tengah memikirkan apa yang ada di kepala warna-warni mereka itu.

"Ne, hime?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan Senjutsu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisa kau ajarkan Senjutsu padaku?"

"Eh? Kalau itu, sebaiknya kau memintanya pada summonmu sendiri Suke-kun nanti mereka akan mengajarimu"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm, begitulah Suke-kun. Aku pun begitu saat itu"

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar Hime, aku ingin mencoba menggunakan Kuchiyose dan meminta mereka mengajari Senjutsu padaku"

"Baiklah, Suke-kun. Cepat kembali dan berhati-hatilah"

"Hn"

Sepeninggal Sasuke, akhirnya di kamar itu sepi kembali. Sakura dan Naruto memang tidak tidur tapi hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Ne, Naru-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan? Aku bosan ada di kamar ini terus"

"Baiklah, ayo Saku-chan"

Dan pada akhirnya, kamar penginapan itu kosong melompong dan hanya menyisakan barang-barang mereka bertiga sementara sang pemilik sudah pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan-jalan disekitar Tanzaku Gai. Saat disana mereka berkunjung melihat-lihat apa yang ada disana, termasuk salah satu kedai yang menarik perhatian keduanya karena disana terlihat ramai orang berkumpul. Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan dan menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Saat mereka melihat dari kejauhan tentu mereka pasti akan bingung kenapa mereka berkerumun. Mereka mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa yang mereka kerubungi. Saat mereka sudah sampai, mereka langsung facepalm. Tentu saja karena yang mereka lihat adalah si petapa mesum tergeletak dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Di depan Jiraiya, terdapat wanita berurai pirang pucat dengan raut wajah menyeramkan dan sudah siap dengan tinjuannya.

"Beraninya kau Jiraiya!" teriak wanita itu sambil mengayunkan kepalan tangannya

"Ahahaha...ma-maafkan aku Tsunade"

"Ayo, Naru-chan" bisik Sakura

"Baiklah"

Kilat kuning kemerahan segera muncul di hadapan wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade oleh Jiraiya itu. Dengan memfokuskan chakra di tangannya, Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan Tsunade. Setelahnya retakan muncul di tanah yang dipijaki Tsunade dan Naruto. Naruto sedikit menyeringai sementara Tsunade terkejut ketika ada yang menahan tinju mosternya. Bahkan wanita berambut hitam di belakang Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang terkapar juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihat itu.

"Yeayyy! Naru-chan berhasil!" seru Sakura lalu menghampiri Naruto

"Kau berhasil Naru-chan"

"Tentu saja, Saku-chan"

"Jadi, Ero-Sannin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah seram, berkacak pinggang plus rambut yang sudah bergerak liar seperti ekor Kyuubi membuat kerumunan orang disana mengambil seribu langkah meninggalkan 5 orang disana, sementara Sakura dan wanita berambut hitam itu bergidik ngeri, Tsunade sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu yang sangat mirip dengan Kushina.

"E-etto...hehehe...a-aku hanya be-bertemu de-dengan Tsunade saja...hehehe...itu dia ada di belakangmu, Hime"

"Eh?"

Sakura dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada 2 wanita di belakang mereka. Mereka dapat melihat adanya wanita berambut pirang pucat yang diikat dua dan wanita berambut hitam disampingnya.

"EHH?!"

TBC.

**Gomen kalo saya tidak bisa langsung jawab review kalian ya? Mungkin saya jawab lewat sini aja ya? Oke, kita balas review dulu ya? Cekidot =**

**Dai590 = Gomen kalo fic buatan saya membuat anda tidak suka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saya punyanya ide seperti ini^^ maklum aja ya apalagi saya juga masih anak-anak belum dewasa sepenuhnya meskipun udah kelas 2 SMA karena saya sendiri sekolahnya dulu dipercepat jadi di kelas saya paling muda, gomen lagi /bow/ kalau ide saya membuat anda tidak suka (apalagi umur saya masih 15 tahun)**

**Cahaya &amp; Who Me = Ah ya mengenai chap 1 itu, saya juga pas baca lagi saya ngerasa itu chap alurnya kecepetan, jadi dari chapter 2 saya perbaikin alurnya sampe sekarang chap 16, jadi menurut anda alurnya masih terburu-buru atau tidak?**

**Guest = Ah ya arigato pemberitahuannya, guest-san. Nanti kalo Neji ato Hinata pake Jyuuken lagi saya bikin urut deh^^**

**Grand560 = Ah mengenai kematian Sandaime Hokage pas invasi Suna-Oto itu terjawab di chapter 20-an, entah di chapter mana^^...Bbm? Ah saya ada kalo bbm, boleh aja kalo mau minta (pin saya = 585857d5)**

**AkarisaRuru = Mengenai ending sasufemnaru? Surprise aja yah^^...oke ga masalah mengenai curhat segala (meskipun anda sama seperti saya hehehe :D). Mengenai fic ini dilanjutkan? Ya, saya tetap lanjutkan, jadi mohon sabar ya? Apalagi jadwal saya sibuk banget sebagai siswa jurusan IPA di semester 2 ini, meskipun lama yg penting saya update ga apa-apa 'kan? Interogasi tim 7 tentang Orochi? Terjawab di chap 16 ini. GaaSaku? Itu sih saya minta pendapat aja, kalo anda para reader setuju, saya bakal bikin Sakura ama Gaara aja entar. Pas PDS 4 itu semuanya berubah Ruru-san, intinya pas PDS 4 itu semua yg ada di Cannon berubah total karena saya ubah semuanya menurut ide saya. Mengenai lawannya kita lihat arusnya aja tapi tetap ada Obito dan Madara atau mungkin ditambah? Kita lihat aja nanti soalnya kadang ide saya sekarang ama nanti pas saya buat chap itu idenya beda, jadi saya nggak janji aja ya? Mengenai pasangan Itachi? Kita lihat aja nanti ya^^...mengenai Itachi vs Sasuke itu nggak ada kayaknya soalnya entar di chap depan ato nggak 18 itu ada pertemuan antar Itachi dan Sasuke nah disitu nanti Itachi bakal cerita semuanya. Chapter selanjutnya? Ini sudah update Ruru-san^^...ya, ga apa-apa kalo panjang. Salam kenal juga Ruru-san^^**

**Thiyahrama = Hahaha :D iya, emang sengaja Jiraiya saya bikin nista banget makanya sih dia mesumnya ga ketulungan^^**

**Byakuren Hikaru83, Dewi15, Aiko Vallery, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Guest, Nurul124, gus boy dan Radit W.S = Pasti saya lanjutin kok^^ tapi gomen kalo lama ya, di semester 2 ini saya juga mengejar ketertinggalan saya hehe :D apalagi sekarang saya juga minta pelajaran tambahan (saya anak IPA tapi kelemahan saya di fisika hehe :D) bahaya kalo sampai ga naik kelas. Jadi, mohon sabar menunggu updatenya ya^^**

**Syiffa975 = Yah...arigato karena sependapat dengan saya Syiffa-san^^**

**Uchiha madara58 = Ini udah update lagi madara-san^^...gomen kalo updatenya lama ya^^**

**Rengkarnasi issei = Scene lemon narusasu? Mengenai itu entahlah...kayaknya bisa bikin tapi kita lihat aja nanti saya masukin apa nggak ya? Gomen saya nggak bisa janji soalnya kadang ide saya hari ini ama besok itu bisa beda^^**

**Rozinamikaze = Ya, Narutonya sudah punya kuchiyose...kuchiyosenya itu elang putih sama [Rahasia], saya ga bikin yang aneh-aneh kalo mengenai kuchiyose itu...pernah saya ingin buat kuchiyosenya itu 4 dewa penjuru mata angin karena Naruto sendiri 'kan Uzumaki tapi ga jadi deh soalnya pas awal pembuatan idenya kayak gitu tapi pas udah sampe chap yang bahas kuchiyose itu saya jadi malah bikin kayak ini (ide 4 dewa penjuru mata anginnya hilang tak berbekas) kadang juga kalo saya ngetik sampe nggak sadar kalo yang diketik sampe beda ama ide awal jadi setelah baca lagi kok jadi gini ya? Tapi ga apa-apa deh, saya baca dari awal lagi udah terlihat masuk akal jadi nggak perlu dirubah deh...dan ya pasti dilanjut kok Rozi-san^^**

**Naru = Adegan SasuNaru? Saya usahakan ya? Soalnya saya nggak jago bikin adegan romantis tapi sedikit bocoran aja ya hihihi :D...semakin beranjak ke chapter depan nanti adegan SasuNarunya bakalan banyak kok...tenang saja^^**

**Oke, saya sudah jawab semua review anda para reader sekalian...semoga jawaban saya memuaskan pertanyaan yang anda tanyakan^^**

**Semoga kita berjumpa lagi di chapter depan ya?**

**IsaSaphira1804 Sign Out,**

**Jaa ne^^ /lambai-lambai/**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previous_

_Sakura dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada 2 wanita di belakang mereka. Mereka dapat melihat adanya wanita berambut pirang pucat yang diikat dua dan wanita berambut hitam disampingnya._

"_EHH?!"_

.

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 17

.

.

HappyReading~

Sakura dan Naruto memandang 2 wanita itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mereka terkejut ketika melihat mereka berdua yang ternyata adalah orang yang mereka cari. Seketika di mata biru dan hijau itu ada binar-binar bahagia.

"Yeay! Kita sudah menemukannya, Saku-chan!"

"Kau benar, Naru-chan!"

Kini Jiraiya sedikit bingung pada 2 kunoichi muridnya itu. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sangat bersyukur ketika bertemu dengan Tsunade. 2 wanita tadi juga menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa kabar, Jiraiya-sama?" sapa Shizune

"Baik saja, Shizune"

"Kau tahu mereka siapa, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade

"Hm? Oh mereka adalah muridku"

"Begitu?"

"Begitulah"

BHUAK. Tsunade menjitak kepala Jiraiya dengan segenap hatinya. Ia cukup geram dengan tindakan Jiraiya yang ia kira akan mencabuli 2 gadis remaja di depannya itu.

"Ittai! Kenapa kau memukulku, Hime?"

"Apa. Yang. Akan. Kau. Lakukan. Pada. Mereka. Jiraiya?! Kau. Tidak. Berniat. Mencabuli. Mereka. Bukan?!" tanya Tsunade penuh penekanan pada pertanyaannya

Gluk. Jiraiya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat Tsunade dengan tatapan horor. Ia tahu apa maksud pertanyaannya itu, dan yang pasti ia sebenarnya ingin melakukannya juga kalau tidak ada Uchiha satu itu dan pak tua Hokage itu. Selain itu kini ancamannya benar-benar bertambah hanya dengan melihat Tsunade.

"Ti-tidak ko-kok, Tsu-Tsunade. A-aku ti-ti-tidak akan me-me-melakukan a-apapun pada mereka. Hanya latihan biasa untuk menghadapi Ujian Chuunin bulan depan"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm begitulah"

"Lalu, siapa mereka berdua? Apalagi yang berambut 2 warna itu, tingkahnya saat memarahimu tadi sangat mirip dengan Kushina"

"Begitukah? Kita ke penginapan yang sudah disewa muridku dulu oke? Kita akan bicarakan semuanya disana. Bagaimana?"

Tsunade terlihat berpikir menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menerima tawaran Jiraiya atau tidak. Ia sedikit curiga rekan setimnya yang dulu itu tidak berniat macam-macam pada dirinya. Jiraiya menatap bosan Tsunade, seolah ia mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh rekannya itu.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam bukan, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade curiga

"Tidak akan, Tsunade. Tenang saja, aku hanya akan bicara denganmu"

"Baiklah. Awas saja kalau kau mulai bertingkah mencurigakan, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu"

"Hehehehe. Oi! Hime! Sakura! Ayo sini! Tolong antarkan kami ke penginapan yang sudah kalian sewa"

Teriakan Jiraiya membuat Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung mengangguk. Naruto langsung menggandeng Jiraiya sementara Sakura berada ditengah menggandeng Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Hime?"

"Sudah diam saja, kakek tua bangkotan" omel Naruto dan dibalas pelototan horor Jiraiya

Naruto langsung menyentuh pundah Tsunade dan detik berikutnya kilat kuning kemerahan menjadi jejak kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kilat kuning kemerahan muncul di kamar penginapan yang sudah mereka sewa tadi bersama Sasuke. Di dalam kamar itu muncul 4 wanita dan 1 pria, 3 diantaranya langsung limbung dan mual.

"Hoek! Kau menggunakan hiraishin, Hime?" tanya Jiraiya

"Ya, supaya lebih cepat sampai" tukas Naruto

"Hiraishin?" tanya Tsunade terkejut

"Ya, Tsunade baa-chan"

Alis Tsunade sebelah kanan sedikit berkedut ketika mendengar panggilan gadis remaja didepannya menyebutnya nenek. Sementara wanita satunya Shizune dan Jiraiya meringis ketika mendengar nama panggilan yang diutarakan Naruto padanya.

"Jangan panggil baa-chan, gaki"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sesukaku 'kan?"

"Haahh...baiklah, terserah kau saja. Jiraiya, bisa kau jelaskan kepentinganmu mencariku?"

"Ah! Aku sudah boleh bicara?"

"Ya, cepat lanjutkan"

"Nah, sebelum itu aku ingin tanya, dimana ayam Uchiha itu?"

"Sasuke-kun sedang latihan, katanya dia ingin mencoba latihan Senjutsu" perkataan Naruto membuat terkejut Tsunade dan Shizune begitu pula Jiraiya

"Dia berlatih Senjutsu?"

"Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian berdua susul Uchiha itu dan berlatihlah bersamanya. Mengenai permintaanmu Sakura, aku akan menyampaikannya"

"Eh? Baiklah"

"Benar tidak apa, Ero-Sannin?"

"Benar, Hime. Sudah cepat sana!"

"Ha'i~ ha'i~" detik berikutnya, kilat kuning kemerahan menjadi jejak mereka berdua yang menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Shizune yang diam saja daritadi

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan lebih dulu mengenai mereka itu, hm?"

"Baiklah. Mereka bertiga adalah tim 7, tim asuhan dari Kakashi. Aku berniat menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai muridku. Yang berambut pink itu adalah Haruno Sakura putri dari Haruno Mebuki, kemudian ayam Uchiha yang kusebutkan itu Uchiha Sasuke adik dari mantan kapten Anbu Uchiha Itachi serta putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto terakhir yang gaya marahnya mirip Kushina itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto putri tunggal dari Minato dan Kushina" pengenalan 3 murid baru Jiraiya yang terakhir sedikit mengejutkannya, tak ia sangka putri mereka benar-benar mirip mereka berdua, dari fisik ia sangat mirip dengan Kushina

"Minato dan Kushina? Siapa mereka berdua, Jiraiya-sama? Tsunade shisou? Sepertinya shisou mengenal mereka berdua" tanya Shizune

Pertanyaan Shizune membuat Tsunade segera menatap Jiraiya. Seolah ia sedang meminta izin untuk memberitahu identitas dari 2 orang itu. Melihat itu, Jiraiya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau harus menjaga rahasia ini Shizune. Nama asli Minato adalah Namikaze Minato, Kiiroi Senkou sekaligus Yondaime Hokage sementara nama asli Kushina adalah Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang berubah jadi Namikaze Kushina, Akaichisio no Habanero sekaligus istri dari Yondaime Hokage..." berlanjutlah cerita itu hingga kelahiran Naruto, gadis berambut 2 warna tadi sehingga Shizune langsung mengangguk dengan cepat setuju untuk menjaga rahasia itu

"Lalu, kepentinganmu mencariku?"

"Hiruzen sensei mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya, sekaligus muridku Sakura ingin belajar ninjutsu medis pada dirimu"

"Sakura ingin belajar medis? Kurasa aku setuju, dia punya potensi yang besar untuk menjadi inryou-nin meskipun Naruto juga sama berpotensinya lalu kenapa Hiruzen sensei ingin mengundurkan diri?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia ingin menikmati hari tuanya"

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Tsunade meskipun ia sepertinya mengerti apa yang ia inginkan

"Sensei sebenarnya berniat ingin menyerahkan jabatannya padaku, tapi aku menolak karena yah aku punya kesibukan sendiri yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Jadi, sensei memintaku untuk mencarimu jadi kau bisa menggantikanku mengambil jabatan sensei"

"Heh! Aku menolak! Siapa yang ingin menjabat gelar bodoh itu? Hanya orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi Hokage"

Namun tiba-tiba beberapa rantai chakra berwarna silver dengan ujung yang berkilat sudah berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya. Seluruh orang di tempat itu membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi Tsunade yang juga sedikit terkejut ketika melihat gadis di depannya mengeluarkan rantai chakra dari punggungnya seperti Kushina.

"Jaga ucapanmu baa-chan, kau jangan pernah menghina gelar Hokage di depanku...atau kau mau lehermu kuputuskan" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin serta penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, sekeliling tubuhnya dipenuhi aura putih keemasan, ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas

.

Sebelumnya.

Naruto dan Sakura segera berhiraishin ke tempat kira-kira dimana Sasuke latihan menggunakan Senjutsu. Di sebuah lapangan luas mereka tengah duduk disana dengan keadaan diam tak jelas. Mereka benar-benar bosan kali ini.

Tapi setelah beberapa jam kemudian, kepulan asap segera muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka menatap bahagia ke arah kepulan asap itu. Disana mereka dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri dengan senyum tipisnya menatap mereka berdua. Sakura dan Naruto berdecak kagum ketika melihat sesuatu bertengger di punggung Sasuke.

Penasaran? Di punggung Sasuke terdapat 6 pasang sayap kelelawar hitam dan dibagian tengahnya ada sedikit bias biru gelap seperti rambutnya. Ia tampak tampan seperti itu sehingga wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Sementara Sakura terkikik geli melihat rekannya itu merona melihat Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana latihan Senjutsumu, Sasuke-kun? Berhasilkah?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sayapmu itu, Suke-kun? Kau tahu 'kan kalau harus disembunyikan?"

"Aku tahu itu Hime tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, ini kelemahan Senjutsu milikku"

"Begitukah? Berarti kau memiliki kelemahan Senjutsu yang sama denganku"

"Begitukah? Itu artinya kau tahu bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya 'kan?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Aku akan mengajarkannya padamu"

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa yang kau gunakan untuk menyembunyikannya?"

"Hanya fuuinjutsu dan genjutsu saja, Suke-kun. Kemari, kita akan mencoba membuat formula yang sama dengan yang kumiliki"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mendekat menuju Naruto yang sudah membentangkan gulungan polos yang tidak ada tulisannya, bergitu pula ada kuas dan tinta hitam sebagai media fuuinjutsu. Dengan sabar, Naruto menjelaskan apa kegunaan tiap-tiap goresan yang ia torehkan. Begitu pula dengan genjutsu, ia menjelaskan cara-caranya serta kegunaannya. Setelah selesai, ia menyuruh Sasuke menggunakan keduanya.

"**Shīru Shiryoku : Fuuin/Genjutsu : ****Menosakkaku**"

POFT. Kepulan asap segera menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan saat kepulan asap itu menghilang, disana hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang tetap berdiri tegap bedanya tanpa adanya sayap seperti tadi. Itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum senang karena merasa berhasil mengajarkan sesuatu yang mampu menyembunyikan sayap Senjutsu milik Sasuke.

"Kau berhasil Sasuke-kun/Suke-kun!" sorak keduanya kegirangan sementara yang disoraki tersenyum kecil

"Ini juga hasil dari ajaranmu, Hime"

"Begitukah? Lalu, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita kembali belajar fuuinjutsu, Suke-kun?"

"Kenapa kita harus belajar itu lagi, Hime?"

"Aku akan menyerahkan pedang Kurai no Tensha padamu. Sudah cukup aku dijadikan tempat penitipan barang"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah" jawab Sasuke sedikit lesu sementara Sakura terkikik geli

Naruto kembali mengajarkan fuuin penyimpanan hanya saja ia menggunakan gulungan untuk Sasuke. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Naruto kembali menjelaskan mengenai fuuin penyimpanan. Dimulai dari fungsi tiap goresan yang digambar hingga fungsi fuuin penyimpanan secara umum. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera menggunakan fuuin penyimpanan yang sudah jadi.

"**Fuuin!**"

Dengan itu, pedang Kurai no Tensha milik Sasuke telah tersimpan di tempat penyimpanan miliknya sendiri. Lalu gulungan itu disimpan dalam kantong ninjanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Suke-kun? Tidak sesulit itu bukan?"

"Memang tidak sulit, tapi menurutku sedikit membosankan"

"Begitukah? Yah, memang pendapat setiap orang berbeda sih. Jadi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kembali ke penginapan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Ah ya! Saku-chan, bagaimana mengenai kau yang ingin belajar medis?"

"Ero-Sannin sudah membantuku untuk memberitahunya, jadi tak ada masalah, Naru-chan. Hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Tsunade sensei saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan!"

Detik berikutnya, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan cepat. Lalu kilat kuning kemerahan muncul saat mereka menghilang.

SRINK! Tim 7 muncul di depan pintu kamar mereka yang sudah disewa. Mereka tidak langsung masuk karena sayup-sayup mereka mendengar percakapan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Jadilah, mereka mengintip mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka perbincangkan tentunya setelah mereka menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka sampai setipis mungkin.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau?" terdengar suara wanita yang mereka yakini itu adalah Tsunade

"Sensei sebenarnya berniat ingin menyerahkan jabatannya padaku, tapi aku menolak karena yah aku punya kesibukan sendiri yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Jadi, sensei memintaku untuk mencarimu jadi kau bisa menggantikanku mengambil jabatan sensei"

"Heh! Aku menolak! Siapa yang ingin menjabat gelar bodoh itu? Hanya orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi Hokage"

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sampai jarinya memutih akibat ia terlalu erat mengepalkan tangannya. Aura putih keemasan menyelubunginya, mata biru yang biasanya bersinar tenang nan cerah kini berkilat tajam nan beku seakan mata biru itu memancarkan percikan bijuudama seperti milik kakaknya, Kurama. Wanita itu menghina Hokage di depannya yang berarti ia telah menghina ayahnya serta pak tua yang sudah ia anggap kakeknya sendiri. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu tercekat ketika menatap ekspresi Naruto. Ketika mereka hendak menghentikan pergerakan Naruto. Naruto sudah bergerak dengan cepat dan memunculkan beberapa rantai chakra silver miliknya sekaligus sementara mereka berdua berdiri terkejut menatapnya begitupun dengan Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Jaga ucapanmu baa-chan, kau jangan pernah menghina gelar Hokage di depanku...atau kau mau lehermu kuputuskan" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin serta penekanan di setiap kata-katanya, sekeliling tubuhnya dipenuhi aura putih keemasan hingga Tsunade dapat melihatnya dengan jelas

.

.

.

Kembali ke Awal

.

.

.

Suasana kamar di penginapan itu semakin dingin membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri hanya untuk merasakannya. Tsunade sedikit bergetar tapi kemudian merilekskan dirinya lalu memandang tepat ke mata biru itu. Jiraiya, Shizune, Sasuke dan Sakura menahan nafas sedari tadi melihat keduanya. Bahkan mereka sepertinya lupa untuk menghembuskan nafasnya untuk sementara. Perlahan Jiraiya menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan kemudian menenangkan dirinya.

"Hime, sudah cukup hentikan! Hilangkan rantaimu itu sekarang!"

"Hn" kini Naruto memasuki Uchiha mode-nya, mode yang lebih berbahaya dari _danger-modenya_ yang biasanya

SRAAAKK! CRINK! Naruto menarik kembali rantai chakranya kembali memasuki tubuhnya lalu berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Shizune, Sasuke dan Sakura kini sudah menghembuskan nafasnya yang sempat ditahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu, Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya kembali

"Entahlah. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir"

"Baiklah, santai saja Tsunade. Kami masih memiliki waktu sebulan lagi. Tenang saja, oh ya bagaimana kalau kau memikirkannya sambil melatih Sakura besok?"

"Ide yang bagus, Jiraiya"

"Nah, Sakura besok kau bisa memulai latihanmu bersama Tsunade. Oke?"

"Oke, aku terima"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"Aku akan membawa Hime keluar dulu, kuyakin dia harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah, silahkan saja"

Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar lagi dari kamar penginapan itu. Dibelakangnya Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Shizune menatap mereka diam.

"Lalu, Sakura, kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka?"

"Biar saja, Ero-Sannin. Kuyakin mereka ingin menikmati waktu berdua mereka, aku ingin tidur saja disini ne? Oyasumi, Ero-Sannin, Tsunade sensei dan Shizune-san"

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur meninggalkan 3 orang dewasa yang tengah terdiam. Tapi detik berikutnya mereka membalas salam Sakura sebelum tidur. Sejenak suasana di kamar itu hening dan senyap.

"Hahhh... aku sedikit merasa cemas saat kau membuat Naru-Hime marah tadi, dan asal kau tau ke-3 anak ini sudah pernah bertarung denganku dan Orochimaru"

"Apa kau bercanda? Mereka hanya seorang genin, melawanmu dan Orochimaru?"

"Ya begitulah kenyataannya... sebelum kami bertemu denganmu, aku mengadakan sedikit pertarungan dengan mereka bertiga. Mereka mampu bekerja sama dengan sangat baik, mendengar cerita dari sensei jika mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang besar aku tertarik menjadikan mereka sebagai muridku"

"Kekuatan yang besar?" beo Shizune

"Kau benar, Shizune. Mungkin kau tak akan mempercayainya ketika aku menjelaskannya, tapi aku pasti akan menjelaskannya saat kau sudah menjadi Hokage nanti oke, Tsunade?"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan-jalan di tengah kepadatan kota kecil Tanzaku Gai. Sasuke ingin menenangkan suasana hati Hime-nya ini akibat pertengkaran tadi. Ia sangat mengerti kenapa Hime-nya ini marah karena jabatan Hokage dilecehkan seperti itu. Jadi, ia akan mencoba menenangkan Hime-nya ini.

"Hime?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat tadi?"

"Terserah padamu saja, Suke-kun"

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat yang sebelumnya. Tempat yang dijadikan tempat bersantai mereka tadi saat bersama Sakura. Keduanya duduk dengan tenang dibawah pohon rindang sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Sudah lebih tenang, Hime?"

"Sudah, terima kasih, Suke-kun"

"Ya, sama-sama, Hime. Apapun untukmu"

"Jadi, selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah, Hime. Kau punya ide?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hm...begitukah? Ah! Apa kau bisa Senjutsu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, Suke-kun?"

"Memang sudah. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin kita sama-sama memperlihatkannya bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

"**Shīru Shiryoku Fuuin : Kai/Genjutsu ****Menosakkaku : Kai**" keduanya mengucapkan dengan handseal yang sama bersamaan setelah berdiri dari duduknya

POFT. Kepulan asap menutupi seluruh tubuh keduanya. Sejenak tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selagi asap itu belum menghilang. Dan saat sudah menghilang, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke menatap kagum pada Hime-nya itu begitupun sebaliknya dengan Naruto dengan wajah merona menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Kedua mata onyx-nya dapat melihat 6 pasang sayap elang putih dengan corak keemasan menambah keindahan sayap itu bertengger di punggung Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri juga dapat melihat 6 pasang sayap kelelawar hitam dengan sedikit bias biru malam bertengger di punggung Sasuke.

"Kau seperti malaikat, Hime"

"Te-terima kasih pujiannya, Suke-kun. Tapi dengan ini membuktikan jika Senjutsumu itu mampu menggunakan sihir seperti milikku?"

"Begitulah. Bedanya mungkin milikmu itu adalah cahaya sementara aku adalah kegelapan"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, kau juga harus hati-hati, Suke-kun. Jangan sampai termakan oleh kegelapanmu sendiri"

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, ayo kita sembunyikan lebih dulu"

"Baiklah"

"**Shīru Shiryoku : Fuuin/Genjutsu : ****Menosakkaku**"

POFT. Kepulan asap kembali menyelubungi mereka berdua dan detik berikutnya sayap yang ada di punggung Naruto serta Sasuke sudah hilang tanpa bekas. Selanjutnya keduanya masih tetap dalam kondisi seperti itu. Tangan kanan Naruto menepuk fuuin penyimpanannya dan kemudian pedang Akari no Tensha telah ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hime?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita sparring, Suke-kun? Hanya menggunakan kenjutsu saja, tak perlu ada ninjutsu, bagaimana?"

"Tak perlu ada ninjutsu, tapi kalau memakai elemen yang dimiliki pedang kita bolehkan?" tanya Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya mengambil gulungan di kantong ninja, dibukanya gulungan itu lalu menepuk fuuin penyimpanan itu, pedang Kurai no Tensha telah ada di tangannya, kemudian ia menyimpan kembali gulungan penyimpanan itu di kantong ninjanya

"Tentu saja, Suke-kun. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju"

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan ke-3, Suke-kun"

"Hn"

"1...2...3...HAJIME!"

Detik berikutnya suara denting demi dentingan terdengar dari tempat mereka sparring. Tentu setelah mereka memasang kekkai supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka dan tidak dilihat oleh penduduk di kota kecil itu. Mereka terus melanjutkan sparring mereka hingga kini malam pun sudah menggantikan siang. Mereka terus sparring dengan senang hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghentikan sparring mereka, menyimpan kedua pedang mereka masing-masing lalu duduk di tempat mereka tadi tak lupa melepas kekkai yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Sparring yang menakjubkan, Hime"

"Tentu saja, Suke-kun. Ternyata skor kita seri"

"Begitulah...lalu, apa kau tidak ingin membantu Sakura mendapatkan pedang juga?"

"Aku sudah tanya padanya, tapi ia tidak suka menggunakan pedang jadi lebih baik ia tidak usah saja. Begitu katanya" jawabnya sambil bersandar pada bahu kiri Sasuke sementara Sasuke sendiri yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut, tangan kiri Sasuke mengelus rambut 2 warna sepinggang itu dengan lembut

"Apa kau kelelahan, Hime?"

"Sedikit. Memangnya kenapa, Suke-kun?"

"Tidak ada. Ah! Aku ingin menanyakan ini sedari dulu, Hime"

"Apa itu, Suke-kun?"

"Sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa, Hime? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih tapi kelakuan kita seperti kekasih, ditambah kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku lalu aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hime"

"Saa na, Suke-kun. Apa kau ingin hubungan kita lebih dari ini? Hoaamm" jawab Naruto sambil menahan kantuk

"Aku tidak tahu Hime, tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah..."

Suara dengkuran halus dari sisi kirinya membuatnya menghentikan perkataannya. Dengan senyum lembut yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto Hime-nya itu yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil bersandar pada bahu kirinya.

"Yang harus kau tahu adalah...kenyataan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru-hime" ujar Sasuke pelan

CUP. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Naruto yang sudah tertidur. Ciuman itu sedikit lebih lama lalu dilepaskannya, menatap lembut wajah cantik Hime-nya yang tertidur. Tangan kanannya ia susupkan pada lekukan lutut, kemudian ia sendiri berdiri sambil menggendong Hime-nya ala bridal style. Berjalan dengan pelan menuju penginapan yang sudah disewa yang sekarang sudah ditempati Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan tenang dan ditemani cahaya bulan yang seolah hanya menyinari dirinya dan Hime-nya.

'_Aku akan selalu melindungi serta mencintaimu, Naru-hime' _batin Sasuke

TBC.

**Balas review =**

**Grand560 = Ya, PDS 4 masih lama. Emm...mengenai itu, saya juga mau bikin lanjutannya tapi bukan ke dimensi DxD sepertinya. Entahlah...saya nggak mau janji dulu, takutnya ide hari ini sama nanti pembuatannya bakalan beda**

**Lusy922 = Hahaha :D ya, emang nista banget tuh Jiraiya. Sasuke menguasai senjutsu? Terjawab di chapter ini Lusy-san^^**

**AkarisaRuru = Gender saya dari lahir adalah perempuan, Ruru-san. Wattpad? Oh, ada kok nih unamenya (IsaSaphira1804). Pin BB? Bukannya di chapter kemarin udah? Oke, gapapa deh nih (pin BB = 5b6147bf). Oh ya, tentang pin saya yang sebelumnya (585857d5) itu didelcont aja yah? Soalnya yang itu udah gak bisa dibuka jadi, pake yang baru aja (5b6147bf). Mengenai sosmed apa aja mungkin cuman FB, LINE ama BB aja, soalnya saya jarang buka. Kalau FB nih unamenya (Sehun Aisyah Syafira) dan LINE nih unamenya (IsaSaphira1804). Gapapa Ruru-san^^ nggak masalah kok^^**

**YukiblueShappire = Ah hontou ni? Berarti Yuki-san ini kakak kelas saya donk^^! Ah ya, arigato dukungannya^^! Pasti saya lanjutin tapi gomen ne kalo lama^^**

**Guest = Pasti diperbanyak kok Guest-san^^ tapi mohon sabar ya, gomen ne kalo lama updatenya^^**

**Nurul214 = Salam kenal juga Nurul-san^^ ah arigato pujian juga dukungannya^^ saya harap Nurul-san mau bersabar menunggu updatenya soalnya inspirasinya kadang muncul kadang hilang^^**

**Taurus cie cewek judes = Ah ini chapter 17-nya udah update, gomen kalo lama updatenya yah**

**Dewaagustasuryatno = Oh mengenai Steel Release, Magnet Release dan Scroch Release (Shakuton) itu Narutonya gak punya dan gak bisa pake itu, udah cukup kekkai genkainya kebanyakan dah, dan lagi saya ga punya gambaran mengenai itu awalnya. Season 2-nya masih saya pikirkan dulu, trus di crossover ama Dragon Ball? Masalahnya saya tidak terlalu mengerti tentang Dragon Ball. Season 2 antara Dragon Ball dan Fairy Tail? Saya pikirkan dulu ya Dewa-san^^ soalnya saya belum pernah lihat animenya trus karakternya yang kayak gimana saya nggak tahu, saya masih pikirkan dulu mau di crossover ama anime apa ato tetep Naruto Universe aja, ah ya kalo bisa Dewa-san bisa kolaborasi sama saya karena pengetahuan tentang Dragon Ball maupun Fairy Tail nggak punya sama sekali^^. Arigato sarannya, Dewa-san^^**

**Guest = Ah iya, ini chap17-nya, gomen kalo lama ya^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 18

.

.

HappyReading~

Keesokan harinya, di salah satu kamar penginapan kota kecil Tanzaku Gai terdapat 3 orang dewasa dan 3 orang remaja tengah duduk tenang sambil merencanakan sesuatu. Mereka tengah berdiskusi mengenai sebulan ke depan atau seminggu ke depan.

"Jadi, Hime dan Sasuke akan kulatih oke? Sementara Sakura, kau bisa memulai latihanmu bersama Tsunade, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo Tsunade sensei, kita mulai latihannya"

"Baiklah, ayo Sakura"

Kemudian Tsunade, Shizune serta Sakura keluar dari kamar penginapan itu. Mereka mencari lapangan luas yang tidak pernah didatangi penduduk setempat. Sehingga mereka bisa melakukan latihan mereka tanpa adanya gangguan. Dan selanjutnya, Naruto serta Sasuke harus keluar dari kamar itu bersama Jiraiya yang juga akan melatih mereka, meskipun itu hanya modus sih.

"Nah, kali ini, apalagi yang harus kuajarkan pada kalian, hm? Kalian sudah melampaui ekspektasiku, aku jadi bingung ingin mengajari kalian apalagi. Daripada bingung lebih baik kita makan-makan saja, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa kita bisa menerimanya, bukan begitu Suke-kun? Asalkan kau yang membayar, Ero-Sannin"

"Hn"

"Emm...mengenai itu, mungkin aku akan setuju kalau aku yang bayar. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah kalian yang menyelesaikan latihan kalian. Jadi, kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Kau ingin makan apa, Suke-kun?"

"Saa na, bagaimana kalau Inari sushi saja? Aku benar-benar rindu makanan itu setelah pembantaian itu"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, Ero-Sannin, ayo kita ke restoran Inari sushi"

"Baiklah"

Ketiganya langsung melesat menuju salah satu restoran sushi disana. Dengan senangnya, mereka bertiga memesan sushi sebanyak-banyaknya lalu memakannya dengan tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka, jadilah mereka kebingungan lagi mencari aktivitas.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan, Ero-Sannin?"

"Saa na, kita jalan-jalan saja, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus"

"Hn"

Mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di kota kecil itu. Dengan perasaan bosan yang senantiasa menyelimuti mereka, mereka terus berjalan-jalan sampai akhirnya mereka berada di jalanan sepi yang jauh dari kota kecil itu. Disana mereka dapat melihat ada 2 orang pria memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah, keduanya menggunakan topi caping. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat kedua orang itu mengernyit bingung sementara Jiraiya sendiri langsung terkejut. Dengan kelabakan, ia langsung menarik Naruto dan Sasuke untuk bersembunyi di salah satu semak-semak disana.

"Kenapa kita harus sembunyi dari mereka, Ero-Sannin?"

"Tidak ada, Hime. Hanya saja mereka itu adalah organisasi Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki? Organisasi apa itu? Sepertinya mereka memiliki tujuan yang tidak bagus"

"Kau memang benar, Hime. Tujuan sebenarnya dari Akatsuki itu adalah menangkap seluruh Bijuu yang ada di dunia ini dan itu berarti kau ada dalam incaran mereka, Hime"

"Benarkah? Untuk apa mereka ingin mengambil seluruh Bijuu yang ada di dunia ini?"

'_Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka saat sedang bersama Hime sih? Ini pasti akan sulit, apalagi disana ada Itachi, sial!'_ batin Jiraiya mengumpat, kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah Itachi itu karena ia tidak sengaja melihat mata salah satu dari mereka memiliki Sharingan dan satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang mempunyai Sharingan adalah Uchiha Itachi (A/N : disini Jiraiya masih belum tahu tentang Tobi yang memang juga punya Sharingan)

"Ero-Sannin?"

"Eh? Ya, tadi kau tanya apa, Hime?"

"Untuk apa mereka ingin mengambil seluruh Bijuu yang ada di dunia ini?"

"Saa na. Tapi yang pasti itu adalah tujuan yang benar-benar buruk"

Sebisa mungkin mereka mencoba menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka. Juga mereka mencoba tidak bergerak sehingga tidak mengguncang semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi. Saat kedua anggota Akatsuki itu berjalan melewati semak-semak tempat bersembunyi mereka. Salah satu dari mereka segera melemparkan kunai ke arah tempat Jiraiya, Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi. Dan itu membuat mereka bertiga mau tidak mau harus memunculkan diri mereka.

"Ah! Keberuntungan berada di pihak kita, bukan begitu? Ternyata target kita Kyuubi tidak perlu susah-susah dicari, dia sendiri yang langsung menghampiri kita, bukan begitu Itachi? Dan juga kita bertemu dengan adikmu yang sangat kau rindukan serta salah satu dari 3 Sannin Konoha" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rupa seperti hiu, Sasuke yang mendengar nama Itachi tersentak lalu wajahnya kembali datar

"Itachi? Apa benar itu kau?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kisame. Ya benar Sasuke, aku Itachi. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka topi capingnya begitu pula Kisame

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sudah bisa mengetahuinya dengan mendengar perkataan Kisame sebelumnya, bukan? Aku dan Kisame mendapat tugas untuk segera menangkap Kyuubi"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Kyuubi, bahkan kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh seujung jaripun pada Naru-hime" tegas Jiraiya yang sudah berdiri di depan Naruto begitu pula Sasuke

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

Dengan itu, Sasuke langsung melemparkan shuriken maupun kunai ke arah Itachi sementara Jiraiya langsung melesat menuju Kisame. Jiraiya dan Kisame beradu kunai dan pedang Samehada sambil mengalihkan perhatian Kisame dari Naruto dengan menjauh dari area pertarungan Sasuke-Itachi.

"Hime, cepat bersembunyi sekarang!"

"Tidak akan, Suke-kun. Meskipun aku adalah target mereka, aku akan mencoba membantumu"

"Baiklah, kau akan membantuku hanya saat aku terdesak saja, oke?" tawar Sasuke sambil tetap saling melempar shuriken dan kunai

"Terserah saja"

POFT. Pedang Akari no Tensha telah berada dalam genggaman Naruto. Naruto sendiri langsung membuka sarung pedangnya dan melesat menuju Itachi. Pandangan Naruto sedikitpun tidak menatap ke arah Sharingan milik Itachi, ia hanya menatap mulut serta leher Itachi. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati karena Naruto langsung maju. Mau tak mau, ia sendiri langsung mengambil gulungan dan mengambil pedangnya. Dan langsung bergerak menuju Itachi.

Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berhadapan, Itachi menggunakan kunai sementara Sasuke dan Naruto menggunakan seni kenjutsu mereka. Tebasan demi tebasan mereka layangkan pada Itachi dengan lembut serta cepat. Naruto berinisiatif melompat menjauh dari Itachi dan Sasuke sambil membuat lingkaran sihir dari tangan kirinya yang mengarah pada Itachi.

"**Rain of Light Spear**"

Seketika tombak cahaya yang jumlahnya tak terhingga langsung keluar dari lingkaran sihir buatan Naruto dan menghujam dengan cepat menuju Itachi. Itachi sendiri sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada tombak cahaya mengarah padanya. Sasuke juga sudah menjauh sambil shunshin dan juga membuat lingkaran sihir dengan tangan kanannya yang juga mengarah pada Itachi.

"**Rain of ****Hell Meteor**"

Dari lingkaran sihir milik Sasuke, keluar meteor yang terbungkus api neraka dengan jumlah tak terhingga menghujani Itachi. Kedua Sharingan Itachi sedikit menyipit tatkala melihat lingkaran di depan tangan kiri Naruto dan tangan kanan Sasuke. Itachi sendiri lebih memilih menggunakan sedikit genjutsu dan saat kedua serangan Naruto dan Sasuke mengenai Itachi, tubuh Itachi langsung terpecah menjadi gagak-gagak hitam. Melihat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka langsung memasang segel Tora sambil meneriakkan kata _'Kai'_. Berikutnya beberapa shuriken raksasa sudah meluncur ke arah mereka. Naruto langsung bergerak dengan cepat.

"**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**"

Dinding kayu berlapis langsung melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan Itachi. Dan setelahnya dinding kayu itu menghilang dan menampakkan Itachi kembali ke tempatnya yang semula. _'Mokuton?'_

"Aniki, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam pembantaian itu" pinta Sasuke datar

"Hm? Jika kau sudah bertanya begitu, itu artinya kau sudah mengetahuinya yang sesungguhnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi yang aku tahu kau melakukannya demi desa, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Aniki"

"Kalau aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Tak peduli cerita seperti apa itu, yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya adalah membawamu pulang kembali ke Konoha"

"Begitukah? Siapa orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, hm?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang pasti orang yang telah merubahku hingga menjadi seperti ini adalah orang yang kucintai"

"Orang yang kau cintai? Itu artinya seorang gadis, lalu siapakah gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan cintamu itu, hm?"

"Kau mulai lagi, Aniki. Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tahu urusanku"

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan mengenai yang tadi, sekarang kau tatap mataku Sasuke, aku akan menjawabnya dengan menampilkan ingatanku saja"

"Baiklah"

"**Genjutsu Sharingan**"

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tak mencampuri reuni kakak-adik itu memasuki genjutsu ingatan Itachi. Disana mereka dapat melihat semuanya.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**Di tempat Jiraiya-Kisame.**

Jiraiya tengah bertarung dengan sengit melawan Kisame. Dimulai dari kunai, shuriken, shuriken raksasa maupun pedang meskipun hanya dimiliki Kisame yaitu pedang Samehada.

"**Suiton : ****Daikodan no Jutsu**"

Hiu air itu langsung melesat menuju Jiraiya sementara ia sendiri yang melihat itu juga langsung membuat respon. Tentunya dengan merapal handseal.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki**"

"**Suiton : Mizurappa**"

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

Uap yang dihasilkan dari jutsu yang saling berlawanan itu menutupi pandangan 2 shinobi itu. Perlahan uap yang menutupi pandangan mereka itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Jiraiya sendiri sudah siap dengan rasengan di tangannya. Dengan secepatnya, Jiraiya langsung maju menuju Kisame yang dalam posisi siaga.

"**Rasengan**"

Rasengan yang ada di tangannya langsung berhadapan dengan pedang Samehada milik Kisame. Kisame menyeringai melihat ini, Jiraiya sendiri mengernyit bingung tetapi detik berikutnya langsung membulat karena rasengan di tangannya diserap oleh Samehada.

"Kau tahu, Jiraiya-san. Selain pedang pencabik, Samehada juga adalah pedang yang bisa menyerap ninjutsu"

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah"

"Apa kau akan tetap mengambil Kyuubi?"

"Tentu saja, ada masalah Jiraiya-sama?"

"Tentu saja ada masalah karena jika kau mengambil Kyuubi sama saja dengan kau membunuh putri angkatku secara tidak langsung"

"Hahahaha. Kita lanjutkan?"

"Tentu saja"

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu**"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**Di tempat SasuNaru-Itachi.**

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam saat mereka mulai memasuki genjutsu ingatan milik Itachi. Disana Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya yang bahkan tidak ia dapat di Konoha. Dan dari ingatan itu juga ia merasa kesal dengan orang bernama Danzo itu tetapi dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan membawa pulang kembali kakaknya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah keluar dari genjutsu ingatan milik Itachi.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu Sasuke?"

"Aku tetap akan membawamu pulang, Aniki. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu, tetapi tidak sekarang, oke?"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang, Baka-Aniki?"

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan misiku yang diberikan Sandaime-sama. Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Aniki"

"Kurasa pertarungan kita cukup sampai disini, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Jadi, kembali ke sebelumnya, apakah putri tunggal Yondaime-sama ini adalah orang yang kau cintai sekaligus orang yang berhasil merubahmu, hm?" goda Itachi

"Urusai! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Sasuke tetapi wajahnya memerah begitu pula dengan Naruto, mereka berdua juga sudah menyimpan pedang mereka dalam fuuin penyimpanan masing-masing

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah, jagalah Hime-mu ini, otouto. Aku akan mengajak Kisame pergi dari sini"

"Baiklah"

Selanjutnya, Itachi menggunakan shunshinnya untuk pergi ke tempat pertarungan Kisame dan Jiraiya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berduaan. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembutnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus helai rambut Naruto yang mencapai sikunya.

"Untunglah Baka-Aniki itu bisa diajak kompromi, bukan begitu?"

"Be-begitulah, Su-suke-kun"

"Ada apa Hime?"

"Ti-tidak a-ada apa-apa, Su-suke-kun"

Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya berhenti mengelus helai rambut Naruto dan berpindah ke belakang kepala Naruto. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto kemudian menariknya sehingga Naruto masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hime?"

"Hangat, Suke-kun. Aku suka"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ero-Sannin itu, hm?"

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm..."

Oke, kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran ini.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

**Di tempat Jiraiya-Kisame.**

Disana terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Jiraiya dan Kisame. Dimulai dari taijutsu hingga menuju ke ninjutsu. Mereka melakukannya dengan serius dengan tujuan masing-masing. Kisame dengan misinya menangkap Kyuubi sementara Jiraiya dengan misinya melindungi putri angkatnya itu. Tiba-tiba datanglah Itachi dengan wajah datarnya yang penampilannya sudah sedikit berdebu karena efek ledakan jutsu Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Itachi?"

"Kita pergi, Kisame. Mereka cukup tangguh sehingga aku tidak bisa mengambil Kyuubi untuk sementara waktu, tapi lain kali kita akan menangkap Kyuubi lagi. Ayo!"

"Heh...baiklah, terserah padamu, Itachi"

Menatap kepergian keduanya sambil diiringi helaan nafas lega. Ia sangat lega karena Itachi gagal mendapatkan Kyuubi yang berada dalam tubuh putri angkatnya. Kini ia akan kembali ke tempat 2 muridnya itu. Saat sampai di tempat pertarungan SasuNaru-Itachi, perempatan imajiner langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Di depan matanya ia melihat mereka tengah asyik bermesraan.

'_Uchiha sialan! Kau hanya membuatku iri saja!'_ batin Jiraiya mengumpat

"Ekhem..."

Suara deheman Jiraiya akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan mereka. Dalam penglihatan Jiraiya, ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dan Naruto dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Jadi, bagaimana pertarungan kalian?"

"Hn. Ayo kita pergi, Ero-Sannin"

"Uchiha sialan! Kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku, sialan!"

"Hn, ayo kita pergi, Hime"

"Baiklah, Suke-kun. Ayo kita pergi, Ero-Sannin"

"Hahhh...baiklah, baiklah"

Selanjutnya mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam menuju ke penginapan mereka. Mereka berharap –terutama Jiraiya- sesampainya disana, mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura, jadi mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak dari pertarungan. Saat sampai di tengah kota, mereka langsung menuju salah kedai disana, memesan makanan kemudian dibungkus dan mereka akan memakannya di penginapan.

Lalu, mereka kembali berjalan menuju penginapan. Saat sampai disana, mereka bertiga langsung menghela nafas lega saat itu karena mereka tidak menemukan Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura disana. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung membuka makanan yang mereka beli tadi dan memakannya dalam diam sampai habis.

Setelah habis, mereka semua membuang semua bungkusnya ke tempat sampah yang sudah tersedia dan selanjutnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur siang itu selagi mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah bertarung melawan Itachi dan Kisame. Beberapa saat kemudian ahh...lebih tepatnya saat sudah sore hari, barulah Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura tiba di penginapan setelah menyelesaikan latihan Sakura dalam memperlajari ilmu medis.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke menjalani latihan bersama Jiraiya di luar desa. Meskipun hanya Sakura saja yang latihan bersama Tsunade dan Shizune. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diajak jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Tanzaku Gai saja walau terkadang mereka diajak sparring bersama Jiraiya.

Saat ini Jiraiya dan ke-3 muridnya berada di sebuah restoran bersama dengan Tsunade dan asistennya, Shizune. Mungkin disini mereka akan mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade, apakah ia akan menerimanya atau tidak.

Suasana di tempat pertemuan itu tampak sedikit tegang, pasalnya kedua pihak masih belum bicara sama sekali. Tampak Jiraiya yang sudah bosan dengan situasi saat ini lalu menatap cucu Shodaime Hokage tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu Tsunade ?"

Tsunade terlihat masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, wanita itu teringat dengan kenangan-kenangan tentang mantan kekasihnya Dan Kato serta adiknya Nawaki yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Namun mereka berdua tewas mengenaskan. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jiraiya.

"Jika aku menolak, apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura dan Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap di wajah datar khas Uchihanya. Tatapan Jiraiya menajam kearah Tsunade.

"Terpaksa kami menjadikanmu sebagai missing-nin karena meninggalkan desa. Dan aku akan menyeretmu pulang untuk ditahan"

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune menatap shishounya itu dengan raut khawatir

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku aku akan ikut denganmu pulang ke desa dan menerima jabatan sebagai Hokage...tapi-"

"Jika aku yang menang...akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bangun lagi setelah ini" lanjut Tsunade sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Heh! Bukan aku yang akan kau lawan tapi mereka" ucap Jiraiya menyeringai sambil menunjuk ke-3 muridnya yang diam saja sejak tadi

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh kami?" protes Sakura

"Saku-chan benar/Hn"

"Anggap saja latihan terakhir dariku, bagaimana?"

"Ish...Suke-kun, ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Ero-Sannin sialan ini setelah ini"

"Hn, dengan senang hati, Hime. Tenang saja"

"Kau benar, Naru-chan. Aku juga akan mengingatkanmu nanti" dukung Sakura

"Hahaha. Ayo kita cari area yang sangat luas untuk pertarungan kalian" jawab Jiraiya tertawa gugup sambil berjalan keluar dari restoran itu

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang itu, ke-6 orang tadi saat ini tengah berada di tempat berkumpul tim 7 biasanya, tampak Tsunade berdiri berhadapan dengan ke-3 murid Jiraiya tersebut.

Tampak dikejauhan Jiraiya menatap ke-4 orang itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, sementara wanita berambut hitam sebahu di sebelahnya menatap cemas ke arah ke-3 remaja yang tengah berhadapan dengan shishounya. Dia tau bagaimana kekuatan human strength milik wanita berambut pirang itu. Jiraiya yang melihat wajah cemas Shizune tersenyum lalu memandang ke-3 muridnya itu.

"Kau jangan cemaskan mereka"

"Tapi..."

"Mereka bertiga itu hebat, mereka bisa menyudutkan Orochimaru. Bahkan mereka bisa membunuhku dengan mudah saat kami latihan pertama kali"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Shizune dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jiraiya

"Kalau cerita anda benar, Tsunade-sama..."

"Apa dia masih trauma dengan darah?" tanya Jiraiya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Shizune

"Tapi untuk saat ini, kita hanya perlu melihat pertarungan mereka"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kini Tsunade telah berhadapan dengan Tim 7, tim asuhan dari Kakashi dan sekarang diasuh oleh Jiraiya meskipun sementara. Tsunade sudah bersiap-siap begitu pula dengan ke-3 genin Konoha yang katanya disebut-sebut sebagai 3 prodigy Konoha. Sasuke mengambil gulungan penyimpanan lalu mengeluarkan Kurai no Tensha dari fuuin penyimpanan itu. Naruto juga menepuk lengan kirinya dan Akari no Tensha telah berada di genggamannya. Sementara Sakura sendiri mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya.

"Hey! Apa kalian sudah siap, gaki?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana baa-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Cih, sial! Jangan sebut aku baa-chan, gaki!"

"Ha'i~ ha'i~ jadi aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana? Bukankah kau seumuran dengan Ero-Sannin sialan itu?"

"Intinya kalian jangan memanggilku dengan baa-chan!"

"Hn, lupakan saja, baa-san" akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya

"Geez, sialan kalian, gaki!"

"Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu percakapan kita, oke?" tawar Sakura

"Ya, lebih baik kita..." sengaja Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya yang membuat Tsunade menaikkan 1 alisnya bingung, sementara iris biru Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura dan langsung dijawab anggukan kepala mereka

"MULAI!"

SRINK. Kilat kuning kemerahan itu langsung muncul di hadapannya. Disana terdapat gadis bersurai kuning kemerahan sepinggang sudah siap menebas dirinya. Meskipun akhirnya bisa ditahannya. Dan akhirnya terlibat pertarungan antara keduanya, dengan cepat dan lembut Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang teratur dan cepat. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade sedikit kewalahan dan sedikit celah terbuka bagi Naruto. Seketika seringai arogan bin menyebalkan menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto.

BUGH. Naruto meninju perut Tsunade dengan cukup keras karena ia sendiri melapisinya dengan chakra sehingga membuat Tsunade sendiri terseret beberapa meter yang tidak jauh. Seringai itu juga menular pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat Tsunade terseret. Hanya 1 kalimat yang mereka lontarkan dalam pikiran mereka.

'_Rencana pertama, sukses!'_ batin ketiganya senang sambil menyeringai

TBC.

**Balas review dulu =**

**AkarisaRuru = Ahahaha...gomen ne Akarisa-san kalo diakhirnya mengecewakan ya? Emang sengaja saya buat gitu soalnya masih belum waktunya entar kita lihat bagian percintaan SasuNaru ke depannya oke?**

**Dewi15 = SasuNaru jadiannya masih kapan-kapan, Dewi-san. Tapi yang saya tahu bukan deket-deket ini, masih lama, oke?**

**Shafira anggraini120398 = Ahahaha...**** emang dibikin begitu tapi jadiannya bukan deket-deket ini kok soalnya masih mentingin konfliknya dulu^^**

**YukiblueShappire = Ya...gomen ne, Yuki-san. Gomen kalo lama updatenya lagi sibuk aja apalagi habis pensi waktu itu^^ /bow/ ah ya, arigato udah mau menunggu Yuki-san^^**

**Kanzaki Yuki = Ah! Mengenai itu, emang iya sih, sequel crossover dxd. Untuk konsepnya saya belum buat, soalnya masih belum kepikiran idenya bakal gimana, jadi untuk sequelnya saya undur dulu ya? Idenya masih nggak punya, mau ngelanjutin ini dulu baru bikin itu ato kalo nggak sesudahnya season 2 baru saya bikin sequelnya^^**

**Grand560 = Hm...mengenai itu, sudah terjawab di chap ini grand-san^^**

**Nuyy886 = Pair Saku-chan ya? Kurasa Gaara mungkin? Entahlah, sepertinya iya deh Gaara, hm...kayaknya Gaara, Nuyy-san^^**

**Aiko Vallery = Oke, Aiko-san^^. Saya bakal lanjut kok^^ tapi gomen ne kalo lama ya^^**

**Madara Otsutsuki28 = Iya, Madara-san. Disini bakal ada PDS-4 kok, masalah Sasuke nembak Naruto, itu masih belakangan yang penting petualangannya dulu masalah itunya kita lihat nanti apa otak saya bisa bikin romance yang bagus ato nggak, tapi saya usahakan bagus aja ya? Oh! Mengenai Sakura tenang aja, Madara-san^^. Sakura bakal ada pair kok, mungkin ama Gaara, nah berhubung disini tokoh Gaara sifatnya masih kayak gitu jadi belakangan juga ya^^. Ah ya...arigato udah nunggu saya update ini meskipun leletnya minta ampun^^**

**Kazehamaki = Hm...pair Saku-chan lagi ya? Mungkin sama Gaara tapi belakangan ya^^ alasannya sama kayak Madara-san tuh diatas^^. Ya...arigato dukungannya, Kazehamaki-san^^**

**Lusy922 = Hm...mengenai itu, sepertinya iya. Naru juga ngungkapin ke Suke tapi masih belakangan aja ya? Kita terusin petualangannya dulu baru setelah itu, kita ke masalah romancenya^^. Naru belajar ninjutsu medis? Terjawab di chapter depan ya? Alasannya mengenai itu karena Naru sudah belajar sendiri ninjutsu medis waktu di Konoha jadi di chap depan...yah begitulah. Meskipun nantinya ninjutsu medis punya Naru nggak sebagus Sakura nantinya^^**

**Guest = Ah! Ya, saya minta maaf kalo fic ini mengecewakan anda sampai berkomentar 1 kata dengan singkat, padat dan jelas^^. Yah memang saya nggak terlalu pintar dalam hal ini, soalnya masih author pemula ya^^. Oh ya, membuat fic ini susah banget loh, hihihi :D. Apalagi idenya itu duuh...bikin pusing jadi sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kalo kata-kata saya ada yang tidak sopan atau apalah itu sejenisnya^^**

**Yuni = Oke, Yuni-san^^. Saya bakal lanjut kok^^ tapi gomen ne kalo lama ya^^**

**Uzumaki megami = Ah, arigato megami-san^^. Itu saja hanya coba-coba soalnya saya ga terlalu bisa bikin efek romancenya^^. Arigato udah review ya megami-san^^**

**Namikaze yellow = Nih udah update yellow-san^^, gomen lama ya...pairing? mungkin yang pasti itu sasufemnaru yang lain kita lihat nanti aja. Ah, gapapa yellow-san^^, gak terlalu panjang reviewnya kok. Arigato udah review^^**

**Naruhime-chan = Hm...hm...pairing SasufemNaru-nya udah DONE kok, final dah keputusannya. Kita lihat pair Sakura untuk yang selanjutnya^^**

**Taurus cie cewek judes = Nih udah update taurus-san^^, gomen lama ya...pairing SasufemNaru-nya udah DONE, keputusannya udah final SasufemNaru^^... Ah, gapapa taurus-san^^, gak terlalu panjang reviewnya kok. Arigato udah review^^**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previous._

_BUGH. Naruto meninju perut Tsunade dengan cukup keras karena ia sendiri melapisinya dengan chakra sehingga membuat Tsunade sendiri terseret beberapa meter yang tidak jauh. Seringai itu juga menular pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat Tsunade terseret. Hanya 1 kalimat yang mereka lontarkan dalam pikiran mereka._

'Rencana pertama, sukses!'_ batin ketiganya senang sambil menyeringai_

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 19

.

.

HappyReading~

Melihat seringai yang terpatri di masing-masing wajah remaja Konoha itu, mau tak mau ia menaikkan 1 alisnya bingung. Sementara tim 7 sendiri sudah menyeringai senang.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

"Hn, yang penting sekarang adalah ayo kita menari, baa-san" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai membuatnya hampir mirip dengan Madara

"**Hanten Kinō Hiraishin**"

SRINK. Kilat kuning kemerahan muncul di depannya tapi kali ini bukan lagi gadis berambut 2 warna itu melainkan lelaki Uchiha itu. Ia juga sudah siap dengan Kurai no Tensha di tangannya. Tsunade dengan sigap menangkis setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya. Kenapa yang muncul adalah Sasuke dan bukannya Naruto? Itu karena Naruto membalikkan fungsi hiraishin yang semula untuk meneleport dirinya menjadi meneleport orang yang ingin ia pindah.

TRANK! TRANK! TRANK! Suara pedang yang beradu dengan kunai memenuhi pertarungan Sasuke dan Tsunade. Juga percikan api yang ditimbulkan akibat 2 senjata yang beradu memenuhi pertarungan keduanya. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto sudah bersembunyi sambil menekan hawa keberadaan mereka. Dan sekaligus bersiap-siap untuk melakukan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"Sekarang, Saku-chan!" bisik Naruto

"Baiklah"

Sakura melemparkan kunai pada Tsunade dan langsung membuat handseal. "**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**"

Ratusan kunai itu langsung meluncur menuju Tsunade yang masih disibukkan oleh Sasuke. Tsunade sedikit melirik ke arah belakang dan ia bisa melihat ratusan kunai yang mengarah padanya. Tsunade langsung menghindar dari kunai-kunai itu dan serangan Sasuke sendiri. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menampilkan seringai arogan bin menyebalkannya. Dengan sigap, ia langsung menarik kawat di tangannya sehingga Tsunade terjerat oleh kawat yang dipenuhi oleh kertas peledak. Tsunade terkejut melihatnya begitu pula Jiraiya dan Shizune yang hanya menonton.

'_Pintar sekali!'_ batin ketiganya bersamaan kagum

Sambil tetap memegang kawat itu, Naruto membuat 1 handseal sambil menggumamkan kata _'Kai'_ dalam hatinya. Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringai senang.

DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR! Suara ledakan beruntun terdengar setelah Naruto mengucapkan _'Kai'_ tadi. Membuat kepulan asap langsung menyelimuti Tsunade sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Tsunade. Dan saat kepulan asap itu menghilang, disana mereka dapat melihat sebongkah kayu yang terbakar.

'_Cih, sial! Kawarimi! Cepat sekali pergantiannya!'_ batin tim 7 kesal

.

Sementara dengan Tsunade sendiri, kini Tsunade yang berhasil lolos dari ledakan kertas peledak sudah bersembunyi. Ia mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup keras dan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Wajahnya kembali serius setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

'_Hampir saja! Benar kata Jiraiya, kerja sama mereka sangat mematikan! Aku tidak boleh meremehkan mereka'_ batinnya menganalisis kekuatan tim 7, kemudian ia sendiri membuat rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka

.

Di tempat Jiraiya-Shizune.

Jiraiya dan Shizune sendiri yang melihat jalannya pertarungan juga ikut berdecak kagum. Apalagi dengan kecepatan dan kepandaian mereka membuat strategi. Bahkan mereka hanya perlu saling melirik untuk membuat suatu rencana penyerangan. Ini membuat mereka akan menjadi tim yang akan ditakuti di seluruh Gensho no Kuni. Ah! Jangan lupa dengan kemampuan ketiganya yang melebihi shinobi biasa.

"Menakjubkan, Jiraiya-sama! Mereka hanya perlu saling melirik untuk membuat suatu rencana" puji Shizune

"Kau benar, aku juga baru menyadarinya. Sewaktu aku sparring melawan mereka bertiga, aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi yang mengherankan, saat mereka saling melirik satu sama lain itu, mereka seakan dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka masing-masing"

"Anda benar, Jiraiya-sama. Saat mereka dewasa, kuyakin mereka akan menjadi tim yang akan ditakuti di seluruh Gensho no Kuni. Membuat rencana hanya dengan saling melirik ditambah kemampuan yang melebihi shinobi biasa"

"Kau benar. Sewaktu aku di Konoha sebelum mencarimu dan Tsunade, aku sempat mendengar dari Hiruzen sensei kalau mereka disebut-sebut sebagai prodigy Konoha melebihi diriku, Tsunade dan Orochimaru"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau suatu saat mereka akan dikenal sebagai Sannin selanjutnya"

"Itu benar"

.

Kembali ke tim 7 dan Tsunade.

Merasa gagal dengan rencana ke-2 mereka, Naruto memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk melanjutkannya ke rencana ke-3. Sakura yang mengerti isyarat dari Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan langsung berpindah ke tempat Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hime?"

"Kita lanjutkan ke rencana selanjutnya, Suke-kun"

"Hn, itu yang kutunggu"

"Kita lakukan, sudah siap?"

"Hn/ Tentu saja"

"**Hanten Kinō Hiraishin**"

Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang dari sisi Naruto karena mereka telah dikirim menuju Tsunade yang sudah ia tandai saat pertama kali ia meninju perut Tsunade. Naruto sendiri juga berteleport menuju Tsunade. Disampingnya, Sasuke dan Sakura telah siap dengan jutsunya, membuat dirinya juga segera merapal handseal.

"**Doton : Hashira Gādo Jigoku**" ujar Naruto kalem sambil mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Sasuke dan Sakura, sementara disekeliling Tsunade sendiri juga langsung muncul 4 dinding pilar yang mengurungnya

"**Katon : Bakufu Ranbu**"

"**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**"

Pusaran api dan air itu langsung menerjang menuju Tsunade yang terkurung dalam 4 dinding pilar buatan Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri kembali merapal handseal.

"**Raiton : Kami no Raiyari**"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke sisi kanan lalu di telapak tangan kanannya itu muncul petir yang lama-kelamaan berkumpul membentuk tombak dan akhirnya terus membesar sampai berukuran raksasa kemudian ia langsung melemparnya menuju air yang dikeluarkan Sakura sehingga bisa bergabung. Tsunade sendiri terkejut melihat 2 serangan yang mengejutkan itu. Membuatnya langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk segera memukul salah satu dinding pilar itu sehingga jadi berlubang. Nyaris saja, saat 3 serangan gabungan dari tim 7 mengenai Tsunade, Tsunade sendiri sudah berhasil keluar dari kurungan 4 dinding pilar itu.

'_Hampir saja'_ batinnya menghela nafas lega

Dengan itu, Tsunade sendiri langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan melesat menuju tim 7. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, ia mengumpulkan chakra yang sangat besar pada pukulannya dan ia arahkan pada tim 7 yang sudah siap dengan pukulan yang akan diterima ketiganya. Pedang milik Sasuke dan Naruto juga sudah disimpan dalam fuuin penyimpanan masing-masing.

BUG! DHUAG! DUG! Suara pukulan demi pukulan terdengar saat keempatnya saling tukar tinju. Terakhir pukulan superhuman strenght milik Tsunade itu ia arahkan pada mereka yang berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto walaupun tanah disekitarnya harus retak karena menahan kekuatan keduanya. Tsunade terkejut ketika pukulannya berhasil ditahan walaupun gadis itu terlihat kewalahan menahannya. Tsunade langsung meloncat menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Menarik sekali, baru kali ini ada orang yang mampu menahan pukulan terkuatku. Meskipun kau harus kewalahan, gaki"

"Yah, memang kewalahan, pukulanmu menakjubkan, baa-chan"

TWITCH! Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahinya, wajahnya juga terlihat menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Itu karena mereka seenaknya lagi menyebutnya sebagai nenek. Walaupun ia mengakui jika ia sendiri sudah tua jauh dalam hatinya. Tapi wajah yang ia miliki sangat jauh dari sebutan nenek jadi...jangan seenaknya menyebut dirinya nenek hanya karena alasan umur!

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENYEBUTKU BAA-CHAN, GAKI!" teriak Tsunade yang dipenuhi nada kesal

Tsunade menggunakan shunsin dan langsung muncul di dekat tim 7. Tim 7 yang mengetahui Tsunade sudah berada di dekat mereka membulatkan matanya.

BUGH! KRAK! DHUAR! Setelah dipukul oleh Tsunade, tanah tempat tim 7 berpijak langsung retak dalam ukuran diameter yang sangat besar. Setelahnya retakan itu memecah dan hasilnya terbentuklah kawah yang sangat dalam, beruntungnya tim 7 berhasil berteleport menggunakan hiraishin tanpa segel milik Naruto dan muncul tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

'_Haah...untung saja, kita berhasil berteleport. Kalau kena itu, entahlah...aku tidak bisa membayangkannya'_ batin mereka bertiga bergidik ngeri

"Suke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Gunakan rencana selanjutnya"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Baiklah, Saku-chan bersiaplah"

"Aku tahu itu, Naru-chan"

"**Hanten Kinō Hiraishin**"

SRINK! Kembali Sasuke yang muncul di dekat Tsunade dan bukannya Naruto. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura sendiri tengah bersiap untuk mengambil peran mereka masing-masing dalam rencana selanjutnya. Dengan Kurai no Tensha berada dalam genggamannya kembali, Sasuke kembali mengadu kenjutsu miliknya dan taijutsu milik Tsunade. Beberapa bagian tubuh Tsunade juga ada yang terkena sayatan-sayatan meskipun pada akhirnya luka-luka kecil itu tertutup sempurna akibat penyembuhan miliknya. Sasuke sendiri tanpa aba-aba langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Tsunade melihat ada celah dari remaja di depannya ini dan ia sendiri langsung mengarahkan tinju superhuman strength miliknya pada remaja itu. Ia sendiri belum menyadari akan perubahan mata Sasuke.

BUAG! Tinju dengan kekuatan penuhnya itu akhirnya berhasil mengenai Sasuke dengan telak. Membuat Sasuke sendiri terpental sangat jauh akibatnya. Saat ia terpental itu seringai khas milik Uchihanya spontan keluar.

KWAK! KWAK! KWAK! Suara gagak langsung menggema di telinga Tsunade. Tubuh Sasuke sendiri telah berubah menjadi beberapa gagak, langit diatasnya telah berubah memerah. Dan pada akhirnya, Tsunade telah terperangkap dalam genjutsu.

'_Langitnya memerah...bocah Uchiha itu berubah jadi gagak...bukankah ini? Genjutsu! Sial!'_ batin Tsunade mengumpat kemudian ia memasang handseal sambil menggumamkan kata _'Kai'_

.

Di tempat Sakura-Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto tengah bersembunyi sambil mengamati jalan pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Tsunade yang terjadi disana. Mereka dapat melihat Tsunade yang tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatannya tetapi mereka juga melihat wanita sannin itu ahli medis, terbukti dengan luka sayatan yang ada pada tubuhnya bisa sembuh dengan mudah.

Detik berikutnya, mereka bisa melihat Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Dan Tsunade berhasil meninju Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Sakura dan Naruto langsung menyeringai melihatnya karena merasa Tsunade kembali memasuki perangkap rencana mereka. Tsunade yang sudah terkena genjutsu Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya, sementara Sasuke sudah meloncat untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan wanita sannin itu.

"Kau siap, Saku-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan!"

"**Hiraishin**"

Kilat kuning kemerahan muncul di dekat Sasuke berdiri sekarang. Sakura langsung melempar kunai yang ada di tangannya menuju Tsunade kemudian membuat handseal.

"**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**"

1 kunai itu berubah menjadi ratusan dan menghujam ke arah Tsunade yang dalam pengaruh genjutsu Sasuke. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mata coklat Tsunade berkedip pertanda ia sudah terlepas dari genjutsu Sasuke.

.

Kembali ke sebelumnya.

Setelah itu langit merah itu kembali biru seperti biasanya, arena yang semula hanya didominasi oleh warna merah itu kembali ke warnanya semula. Di tempat Sasuke yang berubah jadi gagak tadi, tiba-tiba sudah banyak kunai yang mengarah padanya. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan chakra pada kepalan tangan kanannya kemudian menghantamkan tangan kanan itu pada tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

BUGH! KRAAK! DHUAR! Dengan kumpulan chakra yang sudah ia kumpulkan pada tangan kanannya, ia memukulkannya ke tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Bermaksud untuk membuat tanah yang ada di bawahnya naik menjadi dinding tanah yang akan melindunginya. Dan berhasil, kunai itu hanya menancap dinding tanah buatan Tsunade. Tetapi berikutnya, ia mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"**Katon : Cho ****Gouryuuka no Jutsu**"

"**Fuuton : Cho Daitoppa**"

Gabungan dari semburan api dan angin dalam ukuran yang sangat besar langsung menghantam dinding tanah buatan Tsunade. Perlahan-lahan dinding itu pecah dan tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk melindungi Tsunade. Tsunade yang melihat itu mengumpat dalam hati.

'_Cih, sial! Mereka benar-benar menakjubkan sampai mampu mendesakku sampai seperti ini!'_ batin Tsunade kesal

Saat dinding tanah buatannya perlahan-lahan pecah, dengan penuh konsentrasi Tsunade mengumpulkan chakra pada kedua kakinya. Dan saat dinding tanah buatannya mulai hancur tak tersisa, Tsunade langsung melompat menjauhinya, dengan chakra yang ada di kakinya ia bisa melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan cepat jadi ia sendiri berhasil menghindar dari semburan api milik Sasuke.

"Sekarang, Hime!/Naru-chan!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan

Seringai arogan bin menyebalkan miliknya menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang sangat identik sekali menyerupai Kushina itu. Sangat identik bahkan jika Naruto versi ini sudah hidup di zaman Minato-Kushina genin waktu itu, ia pasti akan dikira kembaran dari Kushina. Ditambah lagi dengan gaya marahnya sehingga rambutnya bisa memecah jadi 9 mirip Kyuubi dan terakhir...

"**Uzumaki Special Technique : Chakra Chains**"

Rantai chakra yang juga sama dimiliki oleh Kushina, mendiang istri Yondaime Hokage. Bedanya milik Kushina berwarna emas sedangkan milik Naruto berwarna putih sedikit keemasan yang menyelimuti rantai itu. 9 rantai chakra itu muncul dari punggungnya kemudian dengan cepat menjerat tubuh Tsunade yang masih melayang di udara. Dan akhirnya, Tsunade salah satu dari Sannin Konoha berhasil ditangkap. Refleks Sakura melompat kegirangan sementara Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari samping.

"Yeay! Kita berhasil, Naru-chan!" teriak Sakura senang

"Kita berhasil, Hime!" ujar Sasuke tenang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto

"Kau benar, Suke-kun, Saku-chan" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut sembari juga mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke

.

Di tempat Jiraiya-Shizune.

Dari tempat mereka menonton pertarungan antara tim 7 dan Tsunade. Mereka melihat Tsunade yang diam tak bergerak karena terkena genjutsu Sasuke, kemudian serangan pengalihan kunai, gabungan semburan api dan angin lalu yang terakhir rantai chakra milik Naruto yang berhasil menjerat Tsunade. Jadi setelah melihat itu bisa dipastikan tim 7 adalah pemenangnya.

"Menakjubkan, Jiraiya-sama! Mereka mampu mendesak Tsunade shisou sampai seperti itu!"

"Kau benar, Shizune. Dan hasilnya tim 7 menang, itu artinya kalian berdua akan segera ke Konoha"

"Aku tidak masalah, Jiraiya-sama. Tenang saja"

"Ayo kita hampiri mereka, Shizune"

"Baiklah"

.

Kembali ke tim 7 dan Tsunade.

Tsunade yang saat ini sedang terjerat rantai chakra milik Naruto masih memasang wajah terkejut. Kemudian detik berikutnya, senyum langsung menghiasi wajah cantik Tsunade. Ia merasa bangga atas pencapaian yang dimiliki 3 genin Konoha di hadapannya ini. Mereka bertiga sudah setingkat Jounin pikir Tsunade. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang berada dipelukan Sasuke.

'_Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Kushina-chan. Akan kujaga ia seperti aku menjaga seorang adik sekaligus putriku sendiri'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum

Di sisi lain, Sasuke dan Naruto masih berpelukan kemudian Sakura juga langsung menerjang 2 rekannya itu untuk ikut merayakan kemenangannya melawan salah satu Sannin selain Orochimaru dan Jiraiya waktu itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Tsunade melihat Jiraiya dan Shizune menghampiri tim 7 sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Pertarungan yang menakjubkan tim 7" puji Jiraiya

"Ya, pertarungan yang menakjubkan"

"Terima kasih, Ero-Sannin, Shizune nee-san" jawab Naruto setelah ia terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu setelah pertarungan ini?" tanya Jiraiya

"Tenang saja, Jiraiya. Aku tidak akan melanggarnya, aku akan ikut kalian ke Konoha"

"Nah, begitu 'kan lebih baik"

"Ne, Naru-chan, sekarang bisa 'kan lepaskan rantai chakra ini?"

"Eh? Baiklah"

Rantai chakra perak itu bergerak dengan cepat kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Tsunade kini sudah terlepas dari jeratan rantai chakra milik Naruto. Jiraiya dan Shizune pun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Tsunade berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu perkembangan mereka bertiga?" tanya Jiraiya

"Kau benar, Jiraiya. Mereka hebat, aku tidak akan terkejut lagi jika selanjutnya mereka menjadi Sannin selanjutnya"

"Itu benar"

"Ditambah dengan rencana penyerangan mereka itu, mereka hanya perlu saling melirik untuk merencanakannya setelah itu baru pelaksanaannya. Menakjubkan!"

"Kau benar, shisou"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke Konoha"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Setelah hampir sebulan tim 7 berlatih bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade (hanya untuk Sakura) di luar desa, akhirnya pelatihan itu selesai. Saat ini mereka berempat serta dua orang wanita yang merupakan Tsunade serta asistennya, Shizune tengah dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke desa Konoha. Mereka kembali tepat waktu, pasalnya besok ujian chunnin kembali di mulai. Tampak gerbang desa itu sudah terlihat dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Tim 7 tampak lega bisa kembali lagi ke desa asalnya dengan selamat lahir dan batin. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya serta helaan nafas mereka itu. Sakura telah menyempurnakan ninjutsu Suiton juga ia mendalami seni medis khusus bersama Tsunade, Naruto...ia hanya dilatih untuk menyempurnakan kontrol chakra, ninjutsu dan seni kenjutsunya sementara Sasuke juga mendapat latihan yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan kalian yang sudah menyelesaikan latihan kalian?" tanya Jiraiya

"Tentu saja senang, Ero-Sannin. Kau mengharapkan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Jadi, setelah ini kalian mau kemana?"

"Saa na. Mungkin ke mansion Uchiha? Aku ingin istirahat"

"Begitu? Ya sudah, pergilah sana kalian. Aku bersama Tsunade dan Shizune akan ke kantor Hokage dulu"

"Hm"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berenam berpisah. Tsunade, Shizune dan Jiraiya tentu saja segera menuju kantor Hokage menemui sensei mereka sekaligus melaporkan keberhasilan Jiraiya dan tim 7 untuk membawa Tsunade pulang ke Konoha. Sementara tim 7 kini sudah berjalan-jalan di pusat Konoha dalam diam.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana, Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan?"

"Saa na, Saku-chan. Aku tidak tahu mau kemana lagi, ada ide Suke-kun?"

"Hn, aku tidak punya ide"

"Begitu? Bosannya, bukan begitu?"

"Hm...hm...bagaimana kalau kita pergi menemui teman-teman?" usul Naruto

"Ah! Ide bagus, mungkin kita bisa bermain-main sebentar sebelum besok, benar 'kan?"

"Ide bagus" setuju Sasuke

"Baiklah, sudah sepakat!"

Mereka segera pergi untuk mencari teman seakademi mereka dengan menggunakan shunshin masing-masing. Untunglah kepergian mereka tidak ada yang mengetahuinya jadi bisa santai saja.

Dan ternyata para rookie 9 itu tengah berkumpul di salah satu restoran disana. Kebetulan Sakura dan Naruto sedang lapar, jadi Sasuke langsung setuju untuk singgah di salah satu restoran sebelum menemui teman mereka itu. Dan setelahnya memang sebuah kebetulan juga akhirnya tim 7 menemukan mereka semua.

"Ah! Ino-chan, Ten-chan, Hina-chan!" panggil Naruto dan Sakura saat bertemu dengan mereka bertiga yang tengah duduk bersama

"Wah! Naru-chan, Saku-chan!" panggil Ino sementara Hinata dan Tenten tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka

Naruto dan Sakura segera berjalan menuju Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang duduk menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Setelah mereka berdua duduk, datang salah satu pelayan lalu mereka berdua mulai memesan. Sementara Sasuke yang ditinggal hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu ia sendiri berjalan dan duduk di tempat yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Neji.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Hime, Uchiha?"

"Urusai. Itu urusanku dengan Hime, Hyuuga"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, Uchiha"

"Hn"

Ternyata selain duduk bersama Neji ia juga duduk bersama Lee di hadapannya ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba yang bersama Akamaru lalu di ujung sana ada Shino. Lengkap sudah para rookie 12 kali ini. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan setelah percakapan Neji dan Sasuke tadi. Suasana senyap menghampiri meja tempat remaja laki-laki itu. Kecuali Shikamaru yang tidur daritadi dan Chouji yang sudah makan dengan lahap.

Sementara di tempat para gadis, di meja yang mereka duduki suasananya sangat ramai. Itu karena mereka benar-benar banyak bicara serta saling bercanda. Apalagi Sakura dan Ino yang bagaikan saudara yang lama tak jumpa, mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk saling bercanda satu sama lain. Sasuke pun dapat melihat senyum bahagia di wajah cantik Naruto juga ikut tersenyum dalam hatinya, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar. Never lose your pokerface, huh...

"Ne, ne, bagaimana dengan persiapan kalian di Ujian Chuunin tahap ke-3 besok?" tanya Tenten pada Naruto dan Sakura karena satu-satunya kunoichi Konoha yang maju sampai tahap ke-3 adalah mereka berdua

"Emm...mengenai itu, kami juga sudah berlatih kok selama sebulan kemarin"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan. Memangnya kau pikir kami tidak perlu latihan lagi?"

"Hahaha...mungkin saja, Naru-chan. Karena kekuatan kalian 'kan sudah setara dengan Jounin, itu pun menurutku sih"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Pada malam sehari sebelum Ujian Chuunin tahap ke-3 besok, kini sebuah mansion di komplek Uchiha terlihat 2 remaja berbeda gender tengah makan malam. Mereka adalah 2 tokoh utama kita yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Sementara Sakura sudah pulang di rumahnya sendiri. Dalam diam mereka memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Mereka sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian shinobi mereka. Hitai-atte mereka juga sudah tersimpan di kamar mereka.

Sasuke sendiri mengganti kaos kerah tinggi birunya dengan kaos biasa yang juga warna biru dengan lambang kipas di belakangnya serta celana pendek putih, sandal shinobinya juga diletakkan. Sementara Naruto sendiri, ia mengenakan kaos biasa putih dengan lambang pusaran di belakangnya serta celana pendek hitam, stoking yang biasa ia kenakan juga dilepaskan hingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Setelah selesai, mereka segera membersihkan peralatan makan mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju ruang tamu di mansion itu.

"Jadi, apa kau punya rencana untuk ke depannya Hime?"

"Entahlah, Suke-kun. Tapi, maksudmu rencana itu, rencana apa Suke-kun?"

"Yah, misalnya mengenai Ujian Chuunin besok"

"Ah itu ya...entahlah. Tapi, firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi besok"

"Sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Hm...dengan kedatangan Jinchuuriki Ichibi ke Konoha itu sama saja dengan pernyataan perang, kau tahu Suke-kun?"

"Jinchuuriki Ichibi? Maksudmu laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat seperti panda itu?"

"Hm...kau benar, jadi besok kau harus hati-hati, Suke-kun"

"Berhati-hati? Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Yang seharusnya bilang itu adalah aku, Hime"

"Begitu? Ternyata kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

"Tentu saja karena..." _'kau adalah orang yang kucintai, Hime'_ lanjut Sasuke dalam hati

"Karena apa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Hm...begitu"

"Jadi, kembali ke permasalahan tadi. Kita hanya harus berhati-hati dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu, bukan begitu?"

"Begitulah, aku merasa dia akan menjadi senjata utama Suna jika memang Suna berniat ingin menyatakan perang dengan Konoha"

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk berhati-hati dengannya"

"Bukan mencoba tapi harus, Suke-kun. Ah, satu lagi"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menghentikan perubahannya kalau sampai ada tanda-tanda dia mencoba membebaskan Bijuu yang ada pada dirinya"

"Aku mengerti, Hime. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita tidur, Hime?"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Saat sampai di depan kamar mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi, Hime"

"Oyasuminasai, Suke-kun"

TBC.

**Oh ya, ada yang tahu kekuatannya sacred gear longinus? Termasuk sama balance breakernya, tolong di balas ya? Soalnya saya cari nggak nemu, yang mau download animenya selalu nggak cukup waktunya. **_**Buat adik saya Mahen-chan, pin nee-chan yang lama itu sudah nggak dipake jadi didelcont aja ya^^...baca review di chapter 17, disana ada pin nee-chan yang baru**_**. Yosh! Waktunya balas review =**

**Taurus cie cewek judes = Ah! Chapter 19-nya ini sudah update, gomen kalo lama ya, oh gitu ya, anda orangnya nggak sabaran, tapi saya mohon sabar lagi ya, saya mau nyari waktu yang pas aja buat update karena chapter yang saya lanjutin udah sampe 29 memasuki arc Shippuden jadi hampir mendekati PDS 4 meskipun lama-_-...oke, bahasa anda sudah sopan kok, dan mengenai terkesan maksa nggak apa-apa, saya udah jadi reader selama 3 tahun dan baru sekarang saya membuat cerita, saya ngerti perasaan anda yang ingin membaca lanjutannya, tenang aja udah saya lanjutin kok, tuh sampe chapter 29^^...arigato reviewnya dan reviewnya nggak kepanjangan kok^^**

**Dewi15 = Oke^^ nih udah lanjut, gomen lama updatenya ya...saya udah ngetik sampe chap 29 dan itu pun belum ending baru memasuki arc Shippuden tapi yang mau update itu saya harus cari waktu dulu...arigato udah review dan setia menunggu fic ini ya^^...oh ya, kalau dewi-san ini yang pernah minta pin saya, saya cuma mau memberitahu kalau pin saya yang lama udah nggak kepakai, di chap 17 udah saya beritahu pin saya kan^^**

**Lhiae932 = Oke^^...arigato dukungannya...update cepetnya saya nggak bisa janji dan untuk manjangin wordnya saya masih berusaha tapi saya masih belum bisa nambahin wordnya...gomen ya...arigato untuk reviewnya^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi = Oke^^...bakal saya lanjut hina-san^^...tapi gomen lama updatenya ya^^**

**AkarisaRuru = Hahaha :D...emang murid durhaka kekekeke :D...buat nambah suasana aja ruru-san^^...mengenai Ujian Chuuninnya, tunggu di chapter depan ya^^...chapter depan udah memasuki Ujian Chuunin kok^^...mengenai Itachi yang keluar dari Akatsuki, mungkin masih lama, saya nggak tahu kapan tepatnya, kita ikuti alurnya seperti apa...hahaha :D gomen kalo TBC-nya itu bikin kesel ya^^...emang dibikin gitu biar bikin penasaran kalian reader tercinta saya^^...arigato dukungannya^^**

**YukiblueShappire = Mengenai Sasu nembak Naru itu, masih lama, nggak tahu kapan tepatnya, kita ikuti aja tangan dan pikiran saya yang membuat oke?...mengenai pair-nya Itachi, saya nggak ada ide buat itu, ada ide? Mau dikasih atau nggak? Kalau dikasih mau sama siapa?...kalau mau dipanjangin saya nggak bisa janji yuki-san, karena saya sendiri kadang buntu ditengah jalan**

**Michaelgabriel455 = Yup, saya udah mulai memperlihatkan konfliknya, kan bosen juga gitu-gitu aja masalahnya...oke, michael-san, kita lihat kemesraan apalagi yang akan ditulis tangan saya dan dipikirkan otak saya nanti^^**

**Titoallstar = Wah^^...saya tidak menyangka ternyata tito-san berhasil membaca rencana mereka bertiga (ngelirik tim 7) padahal saya sendiri yang ngetik adegan itu waktu itu nggak tahu rencananya itu gimana...arigato reviewnya^^**

**Lusy922 = Oh mengenai Sasuke balas dendam pada Danzo, saya masih belum tahu, tapi jujur aja ya saya nggak begitu suka ama sifat dari karakter Danzo, tapi saya geregetan pengen ngehapus karakter Danzo, biarkan tangan dan otak saya berimajinasi nanti oke^^**

**Sora Mizuhito = Emm...mengenai pairnya Hinata, mungkinkah kita kasih Kiba aja? Biarkan otak dan tangan saya berimajinasi nanti oke^^...untuk Sasu x femNaru udah DONE...untuk Sakura masih ragu mau dikasih Gaara atau yang lain...biarkan otak dan tangan saya berimajinasi^^**

**Nuyy822 = Ah...arigato...kapan Gaara ketemu Sakuranya, saya masih belum ada ide...tapi kita lihat aja di arc Shippuden oke? Saya sendiri sekarang sedang melanjutkan sampai chap 29 arc Shippuden...oke, kita lihat aja nanti, tapi saya nggak bisa janji bakal romantis, habis saya nggak pernah baca fanfic romance, baca sih itu pun baru ada 3 dari fanfic dan 1 dari novel jadi gomen kalo nggak nge-feel buat adegan romancenya ya^^**

**Azuramode = Oke, oke, saya lanjutin^^**

**Yuni = Emang sengaja saya bikin gitu biar anda sekalian penasaran^^...gomen juga kalo kurang panjang, ide saya buntu ditengah jalan^^**

**Guest = Pasti lanjut kok^^ tenang saja, meskipun updatenya yang lama-_-**

**Erika taurus girls = Ah gomen udh buat nunggu ya erika-san^^...ini udah update chap 19-nya...untuk update saya nggak bisa mastiin mau seminggu sekali ato sebulan sekali dan lainnya soalnya saya sendiri juga bingung tapi yang saya ingat update saya selalu hari jum'at kalo nggak sabtu jadi ditunggu setiap hari itu ya^^**


	20. Chapter 20

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru smart!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 20

.

.

HappyReading~

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto sudah bangun lebih dulu, ia juga bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena ia ingat bahwa hari ini ia dan Sasuke akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin tahap terakhir. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mandi lalu memasak sarapan lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti kaos putihnya dengan kaos putih polos lalu ia segera mengenakan kimono putih beraksen api merah model blusnya. Stoking hitam sepahanya juga telah ia kenakan hitai-attenya juga telah ia kenakan menyerupai bando, baru setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Suke-kun, sudah pagi. Kau tidak lupa jika hari ini akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin tahap akhir bukan?"

"Tenang saja, Hime. Aku sudah bangun"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang makan, Suke-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kita"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di mansion itu. Sementara Naruto sendiri berjalan menuju ruang makan kemudian duduk di salah sisi meja yang sudah siap dengan sarapan mereka pagi itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke telah siap tetapi ada perubahan dengan gaya pakaian milik Sasuke. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan kaos berkerah tinggi biru tetapi yang berwarna hitam tetap dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya (seperti di Cannon). Kemudian, Sasuke sendiri mengambil tempat duduk di sisi yang berlawanan.

"Ohayo, Suke-kun"

"Ohayo mo, Hime"

"Merubah tampilanmu, hm?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, Hime?"

"Terserahmu saja, Suke-kun"

"Hn"

"Ah! Aku tadi bangun lebih awal dari biasanya karena hari ini adalah tahap akhir Ujian Chuunin jadi aku juga memasak sarapan lebih awal juga. Tidak apa 'kan?"

"Hm...terserahmu saja, Hime"

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan"

"Ittadakimasu!"

Sasuke dan Naruto memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama mereka memakan sarapan mereka. Awalnya Naruto banyak bicara saat masih pertama serumah dengan Sasuke tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto jadi mulai diam saat ia memulai sarapan. Sementara Sasuke ia sendiri sudah diajari oleh ibunya untuk diam saat makan, jadilah ia melakukan itu bahkan hingga sekarang semua anggota klannya telah mati yang menyisakan dirinya dan kakaknya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Suke-kun?"

"Hm, sudah, Hime. Aku tunggu di ruang tamu"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil menunggu Naruto yang membereskan peralatan makannya. Sementara Naruto sendiri membawa peralatan makannya bersama Sasuke tadi ke dapur kemudian membersihkannya, setelah selesai ia meletakkan kembali peralatan itu di tempatnya semula. Setelah beres, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menampakkan Sasuke sedang duduk bersedekap sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku sudah selesai, Suke-kun. Ayo kita bersiap, kuyakin Saku-chan akan menjemput kita"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil melihat Naruto mengenakan sandal shinobinya. Rambut pirang-merah sepinggangnya tetap terurai dengan indah.

"Baiklah, kita akan pemanasan seperti biasanya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Suke-kun"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah berdiri menyandar pada salah satu dinding disana. Ia sendiri mulai mengenakan sandal shinobinya baru setelah itu ia menggenggam tangan putih Naruto dengan lembut dan menariknya keluar dari mansionnya itu. Naruto sendiri sedikit merona ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke-kun! Naru-chan! Ayo kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu!" seru Sakura dari gerbang kompleks Uchiha sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika kedua iri emeraldnya menangkap 2 rekannya tengah berjalan ke arahnya

"Oke, Saku-chan!"

"Hn"

Karena mereka bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, mereka –tim 7- langsung melakukan pemanasan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat masih menjalankan misi dulu. Setelah 1 jam kemudian, mereka telah menyelesaikan pemanasannya lalu mereka kembali berjalan bersama menuju arena Ujian Chuunin tahap akhir yang ada di pusat Konoha.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kesana mereka dapat melihat warga Konoha tengah ramai mempersiapkan buka kedai mereka masing-masing. Kemungkinan kali ini akan ada pengembara yang akan singgah serta para pelancong mengingat saat ini adalah Ujian Chuunin tahap akhir dilaksanakan pasti banyak yang akan melihat.

Dalam perjalanan menuju arena Ujian Chuunin kali ini, mereka juga bertemu dengan tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10. Dan jadilah mereka –para rookie 12- berangkat bersama menuju arena Ujian Chuunin. Dari tim 7 tentu mereka semua adalah pesertanya sementara dari tim 8 hanya Shino yang berhasil sampai tahap ini, dari tim 9 juga hanya Neji dan tim 10 hanya Shikamaru saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan kalian? Shino-kun? Neji-kun? Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Naruto

"Sejauh ini hanya persiapan seperti biasanya, Naru-hime" jawab Shino

"Mungkin untukku, aku hanya memperdalam jutsuku saja, Naru-hime"

"Aku? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengikuti Ujian Chuunin ini dan memilih tidur di rumah, tapi mengingat ibuku akan marah jika aku melakukan itu jadi aku terpaksa hadir hari ini. Merepotkan"

Jawaban Shikamaru membuat para rookie 12 sweatdroped kecuali Sasuke dan Neji yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dan Chouji yang masih memakan keripik kentangnya. Dan detik berikutnya tidak ada yang berbicara selama mereka berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Arena Ujian Chuunin.

Hari ini adalah pelaksanaan final Ujian Chuunin, penonton sudah mulai memenuhi stadium. Para peserta sudah berada di tengah stadium lengkap. Para rookie 12 yang tidak lolos sampai tahap ini langsung duduk di bangku tempat penonton.

Begitu pun dengan Sandaime Hokage dan Yondaime Kazekage yang juga sudah duduk di tempat yang tersedia. Di belakang Sandaime Hokage terdapat Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang mengawal Sandaime. Juga terdapat beberapa Anbu Black Orps yang telah disebarkan di beberapa titik di desa Konoha termasuk arena Ujian Chuunin. Ini karena informasi kalau Suna-Oto akan melakukan invasi pada Ujian Chuunin hari ini, jadi mereka telah bersiap-siap.

"Perkenalkan aku Genma Shiranui, wasit di final Ujian Chuunin ini" kata Genma

"Baik, peserta pertama silahkan diam ditempat dan yang lainnya naik ke tempat peserta" lanjutnya

Semua peserta kecuali Sakura dan Temari pergi ke tempat peserta menunggu giliran. Sasuke selalu bersama dengan Naruto saat itu karena mereka sudah merencanakan apa yang mereka lakukan nanti saat invasi telah dimulai. Beruntungnya karena Sakura juga bangun lebih awal dari biasanya jadi mereka bisa membuat rencana dengan Sakura. Intinya, saat invasi Suna-Oto dimulai tim 7 telah memiliki peran masing-masing.

Genma yang sebagai wasit menggantikan Hayate melirik ke arah Sakura dan Temari yang telah bersiap. Sakura sudah mengambil kunainya sementara Temari bersiap dengan kipas raksasanya.

"Kedua peserta telah siap?" tanya Genma dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari keduanya

"Baiklah, HAJIME!"

Temari dengan cepat langsung mengibaskan kipas raksasanya pada Sakura sehingga tercipta angin yang besar menghambur ke arahnya. Namun sepertinya kibasan itu masih belum cepat, karena nyatanya Sakura telah menggunakan shunshin terlebih dahulu dan muncul di belakang Temari bermaksud memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"**SHANNARO!**"

BUGH! KRAAK! DHUAR! Temari sangat bersyukur telah mempercayai instingnya. Kini Temari berhasil menghindari tinjuan monster milik Sakura. Hasil yang tak terduga karena arena pertarungan telah hancur setengahnya karena pukulan Sakura. Asap segera menutupi pandangan Temari dari lawannya itu. Membuat Temari kembali siaga begitu ia tidak merasakan kehadiran kunoichi dari Konoha itu. Ia harus hati-hati terkena 1 pukulan saja maka ia akan hancur seketika.

'_Sial! Kekuatan pukulannya benar-benar hebat! Aku harus berhati-hati, terkena 1 pukulan saja, habis sudah!'_ umpatnya dalam hati meskipun ia waspada

"**Suiton : Hahonryuu**"

Aliran air yang dapat memotong segera keluar dari kepulan asap itu. Menandakan bahwa Sakura memang ada disana. Air itu dengan cepat meluncur menuju Temari.

"**Fūsajin no Jutsu**"

Setelah itu Temari langsung mengibaskan kipasnya sehingga aliran air itu tidak mengenainya. Dari belakangnya, ternyata sudah ada Sakura dan air tadi itu adalah serangan pengalih perhatian.

"**SHANNARO!**"

DUAG! BRAAK! Karena Temari terlambat menghindar, Temari dengan sukses terkena pukulan monster Sakura sehingga menyebabkannya terpental dan menabrak pohon disana hingga tumbang. Sakura kembali bersiaga melihat itu karena tempat Temari terpental tadi tertutupi oleh kepulan asap.

.

Di tempat peserta.

Semua peserta yang menatap itu berdecak kagum kecuali Shikamaru yang menatap malas pertarungan itu, terutama Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka tidak menyangka dengan perkembangan kunoichi setimnya itu sudah begini hanya dalam waktu sebulan. Kankuro yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri karena kekuatan pukulan Sakura tapi juga ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan saudarinya itu, Temari. Gaara sendiri hanya menyeringai ria.

"Menakjubkan! Latihan sebulan ternyata ini hasilnya!" ujar Naruto penuh decak kagum

"Hn"

.

Di bangku penonton.

Ino menganga melihat perkembangan Sakura rivalnya itu. Apalagi kekuatan pukulannya yang benar-benar besar. Kakashi bahkan sampai menghentikan baca buku laknatnya.

"Menakjubkan! Apakah ini hasil latihan dengan Jiraiya-sama?" monolog Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri

"Jiraiya-sama? Maksudmu selama sebulan kemarin itu mereka bertiga latihan bersama Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Kurenai

"Hm...kau benar, Kurenai. Kurasa kekuatan pukulannya saat ini menyamai Tsunade-sama"

"Ini benar-benar gila! Sebelumnya kekuatannya tidak bisa diprediksi sekarang ditambah berlatih dengan Jiraiya-sama tentu tingkatannya tidak bisa diprediksi lagi" koment Asuma

"Aku setuju denganmu, Asuma" setuju Guy

"Kira-kira kemampuan timmu pada tingkatan apa Kakashi?"

"Kurasa mereka sudah High Jounin, Kurenai"

"High Jounin?" histeris Ino sementara para genin rookie yang ada di dekatnya juga terkejut mendengarnya

"Kau benar, Ino. Jadi, sebaiknya kau latihan dengan keras juga supaya bisa menyaingi rivalmu, Sakura" jawab Asuma

"Tentu saja, sensei! Tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura mengalahkanku! Aku juga harus mengejarnya"

.

Di tempat Hokage-Kazekage.

Disana Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang bertugas mengawal Sandaime Hokage tersenyum puas melihat pertarungan Sakura dan Temari. Apalagi Tsunade, ia terlihat sangat bangga karena dapat menghasilkan murid yang sangat hebat seperti Sakura. Sementara Jiraiya menunjukkan senyum puas yang seolah mengatakan _'tidak rugi aku membawa mereka bertiga sebulan keluar desa'_ yah semacam itulah. Hiruzen sendiri tersenyum bangga melihat Sakura yang mampu menyamai kekuatan pukulan muridnya Tsunade.

"Dia benar-benar genin yang menakjubkan. Belum pernah aku melihat orang lain selain murid anda Tsunade yang bisa memukul dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, Hokage-dono"

"Ah, terima kasih pujiannya, Kazekage-dono. Bisa dibilang dia merupakan salah satu dari banyak genin Konoha yang berbakat"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm...ya begitulah"

.

Di arena.

Sakura masih bersiaga saat melihat kepulan asap tempat Temari terpental tadi belum ada pergerakan yang berarti. Ia selalu mengingat pelajaran dari Tsunade yang merupakan senseinya selama sebulan kemarin bahwa seorang shinobi tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaan dalam pertarungan. Dan saat kepulan asap itu menghilang, disana ia bisa melihat sebuah balok kayu yang sudah hancur terkena pukulannya terkena Temari sempat melakukan pergantian tubuh.

'_Sial! Kawarimi!'_ batin Sakura kesal

Sakura melirik kanan dan kiri dengan seksama berusaha mencari keberadaan Temari. Sementara Temari sendiri bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada.

"Keluarlah, Temari-san! Ujian ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau bersembunyi terus" ujar Sakura memprovokasi karena jika Temari menjawabnya ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Temari

'_Dia mencoba mencariku dengan memberi provokasi seperti itu? Menarik!'_

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Temari-san" lirih Sakura

Dengan cepat Sakura merapal handseal dengan cepat dan penuh konsentrasi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat ia telah selesai merapal handseal, ia membuka kedua matanya dengan tegas.

"**Suiton : Eien Tsuin Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Di kanan-kiri Sakura terbentuk 2 naga air dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Kedua mata masing-masing naga itu menatap nyalang ke arah sekitar mencoba mencari keberadaan Temari.

"Maju!" seru Sakura

RRRGGGRRROOOAAARRRGGGHHH. 2 naga air itu mengaum dengan keras lalu meluncur dengan cepat menuju pepohonan yang ada di depannya. 2 naga air itu mengamuk sambil meluncurkan air dari mulutnya dan merusak sebagian arena. Temari merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat mendekat sampai akhirnya...

"**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**"

Ia mengibaskan kipasnya dan semburan air dari naga itu tidak jadi mengenainya karena terpotong oleh angin buatannya.

"Kutemukan kau, Temari-san" jawab Sakura senang sementara 2 naga air itu kembali ke sisi kanan-kiri Sakura

"Jadi setelah kau menemukanku, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kita belum tahu bukan?"

"Heh begitukah?"

"Jadi, kuberi pilihan Temari-san, kau pilih melawanku atau melawan 2 naga airku?"

.

Di bangku penonton.

Para rookie yang melihat kemampuan Sakura sudah sejauh itu molotot tak percaya. Begitu pula para pembimbing Jounin terutama Kakashi. Ia tidak menyangka kemampuan muridnya bisa sejauh ini hingga membuatnya berpikir jika Sakura begini lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?

"Whoa! Menakjubkan! Aku baru lihat ada jutsu Suiton yang seperti itu" seru Kiba dan diangguki oleh Tenten disampingnya

"Yeah! Sakura kau menakjubkan! Kalahkan shinobi Suna itu!" dukung Ino

"Aku baru lihat jutsu Suiton seperti itu, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya ada jutsu Suiton yang mampu bertahan dengan stabil seperti itu berbeda dengan jutsu Suiton yang biasanya"

"Kau benar, Kakashi"

.

Di arena.

Genma sebagai wasit melihat ke arah kunoichi Konoha itu dengan tatapan penuh kagum. Ia baru ini melihat jutsu Suiton yang tidak langsung hilang seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia sampai mendesak peserta dari Suna hingga seperti ini.

"Kalau aku melawanmu, bagaimana?"

"Melawanku? Kalau melawanku, kau harus bisa menghindar dari pukulan monster milikku"

"Kalau aku melawan naga airmu?"

"Tentu yang kau lawan adalah air, Temari-san"

"Baiklah, aku akan melawan naga airmu"

"Begitukah? Keputusan yang salah, Temari-san"

"Kurasa aku tidak salah"

"Kita buktikan. **Suiton : Teppoudama no Jutsu**"

Mulut 2 naga air itu terbuka dan langsung mengeluarkan peluru air menuju Temari. Temari yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**"

Lalu ia mengayunkan kipasnya jadi air itu tidak jadi mengenainya. Tangan Sakura menggerakkan sesuatu sehingga 2 naga air itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju Temari bahkan Temari tidak sempat menghindar.

"**Suiton : Mizuame Nabara**"

Dari mulut 2 naga air itu, mereka kembali mengeluarkan air tetapi yang ini berbeda. Karena air yang dikeluarkan kali ini lebih kental dari sebelumnya. Air itu meluber hingga ke kaki Temari jadilah Temari terperangkap dalam jebakan milik Sakura. Kakinya menempel dengan erat pada air itu. Ia melihat ke depan dan dapat ia lihat Sakura tengah berjalan dengan tenang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya kau memilih pilihan yang salah ya, Temari-san?"

"Cih!"

"Baiklah. Kita akhiri saja ya? **Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu**"

2 naga air itu langsung memecah dan segera memerangkap Temari dalam penjara air buatan miliknya. Sakura tersenyum manis yang entah kenapa terlihat menakutkan. Di dalam penjara air itu, Temari kelihatan hampir kehabisan nafas membuat Sakura melepas jutsunya itu. Temari terbatuk-batuk ketika telah keluar dari penjara air itu. Tetapi anehnya air itu tidak menghilang.

"**Suiton : Ame no Sensatsu Suishou**"

Penjara air yang terbuka itu segera berubah menjadi ribuan jarum air dan langsung meluncur menuju Temari dengan cepat seperti hujan. Temari yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan rasa sakitnya. Lama ia memejamkan matanya pasrah tetapi ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan ia langsung terkejut karena ribuan jarum air itu melayang di sekelilingnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ada apa, Temari-san? Apa kau ingin merasakannya?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak"

"Begitukah? Jadi, apa kau menyerah?"

"Ya, aku menyerah"

"Karena Sabaku no Temari menyerah, pemenangnya adalah Haruno Sakura" jawab Genma dan setelah itu tepuk tangan yang meriah segera terdengar begitu pertarungan Sakura vs Temari selesai

.

Di bangku penonton.

"Su-sugoi! Sakura sugoi! Dia berhasil menang dari shinobi Suna itu!" seru Ino senang

"Kau benar, Ino-chan" timpal Hinata

"Yah, kurasa ke-3 muridmu itu benar-benar prodigy Konoha, bukan begitu Kakashi?"

"Kurasa begitu, Asuma"

Kakashi tersenyum bangga melihat anak didiknya telah berkembang pesat sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sementara Kurenai, Asuma dan Guy juga tersenyum bangga sebagai sesama shinobi Konoha.

.

Di arena.

Genma memberi isyarat pada Sakura dan Temari untuk segera kembali ke tempat para peserta. Setelah keduanya saling membungkuk mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat peserta.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuuga Neji, mohon untuk kedua peserta segera turun!" seru Genma dengan suara yang keras

"Semoga berhasil, Hime/Naru-chan" dukung Sasuke dan Sakura

"Terima kasih, Suke-kun, Saku-chan"

Naruto melompat turun dengan anggun kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju ke tengah arena. Neji juga mengikutinya beberapa saat setelah Naruto turun. Genma melirik Naruto dan Neji yang tengah bersiap.

"Kedua peserta siap?" dan dijawab anggukan keduanya

"Pertandingan ke-2 mulai"

.

Di bangku penonton.

Terlihat disana banyak sekali shinobi maupun warga biasa yang menonton Ujian Chuunin ini. Termasuk klan Hyuuga yaitu Hiashi bersama putri bungsunya Hanabi.

"Hanabi, tolong perhatikan setiap gerakan dari Neji sepupumu, dia adalah seorang jenius dari Hyuuga"

"Ha'i"

.

Di arena.

"HAJIME!"

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto dan Neji sama-sama berlari maju kemudian adu taijutsu pun terjadi. Taijutsu yang sangat cepat terutama dari Neji karena memang klan Hyuuga spesialisnya adalah taijutsu seperti ini. Tapi Neji sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Hime di depannya ini mampu mengimbanginya. Bahkan gerakannya benar-benar lembut seperti sedang menari. Kemudian Naruto sendiri langsung meloncat dengan tinggi karena ia sudah menggunakan chakra pada kakinya.

"**Katon : Aku Shi**"

Tanpa membuat handseal ia menggumamkan sesuatu hingga api segera terbentuk di tangan kirinya membentuk sebuah busur. Tangan kanan Naruto menarik tali api itu dan langsung terbentuk anak panah dari api.

"**Katon : ****Yajirushi Kasai Shibō**"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto melepas anak panahnya yang mengarah pada Neji. Anak panah itu hampir mendekati Neji tapi sesaat sebelum itu anak panah itu langsung memecah menjadi ribuan dan meluncur menuju Neji. Neji yang melihat itu hanya memasang ekspresi tenang.

"**Kaiten**"

Neji langsung berputar dengan cepat di sekelilingnya terdapat kubah chakra yang juga berputar mengikuti Neji seolah chakra itu yang melindunginya. Kubah chakra itu melindunginya dari panah api milik Naruto. Naruto mendarat tak jauh dari Neji. Baru sesaat kemudian, Neji menghentikan jutsunya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hime? Apakah akan dilanjutkan? Kalau seperti ini terus kuyakin aku akan menang"

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja hasil akhirnya ya Neji-kun"

"Terserah padamu saja, Hime"

"Baiklah, Neji-kun" bisik Naruto rendah tepat di telinga Neji, sementara Neji sendiri langsung menegang dan langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto

Saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia tidak mendapati apa-apa disana lalu ia kembali menatap ke arah depan ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Ia akhirnya mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya dan mencari Naruto. Tapi ia tidak menemukan jejak chakra milik Naruto.

"Konnichiwa" sapa Naruto dengan penuh kechildish-an yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Neji membuat beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Naruto

BUGH! KRAAK! DHUAR! Sekali lagi, pukulan monster muncul lagi setelah pertarungan Sakura vs Temari tadi. Beruntung Neji berhasil menghindar dari pukulan monster milik Naruto yang tak jauh beda dengan Sakura tetapi sungguh berbeda. Neji mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena serangan mendadak tadi. Setelah tenang, ia menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum manis namun menyeramkan disaat bersamaan dengan tajam.

"Kita lanjutkan, Neji-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Hime"

"Baiklah"

Kilat kuning kemerahan muncul di hadapannya dan itu semakin membuatnya siaga. Penonton maupun Hokage yang melihat itu terkesiap dengan nafas yang tercekat. Mereka merasa kilat Konoha akan kembali lagi.

Tak!

Neji berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto yang menggunakan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu mulai menampakkan seringai di wajah cantiknya. Jujur saja itu sedikit menakutkan bagi Neji sendiri tetapi ditutupi oleh wajah tenangnya.

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Naruto kembali menghilang menggunakan hiraishin lalu menyerang Neji. Awalnya Neji masih bisa mengimbanginya tapi lama-kelamaan ia tidak bisa mengimbanginya karena terlalu cepat. Kecepatannya berbeda dengan kecepatan yang biasa dia lawan bersama gurunya Guy sensei. Tetapi kemudian, Naruto sedikit lengah sehingga ia terlempar karena pukulan Neji. Naruto masih bersandar di pohon yang tak jauh dari Neji dan tidak hancur akibat pertarungan Sakura dan Temari.

"Kita mulai lagi, Hime?"

"**Doton : Enge no Jutsu**"

Setelah mengucapkan jutsu itu, Neji semakin waspada sebagai berjaga-jaga jika memang jutsu tadi merupakan jutsu menyerang. Tetapi ternyata jutsu itu hanya jutsu yang memperbaiki tanah yang sudah hancur akibat pertarungan pertama dan juga pukulan Naruto tadi. Dan akhirnya, tanah di arena itu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kita mulai lagi, Neji-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Hime"

"Baiklah"

Kilat kuning kemerahan kembali muncul lalu Naruto muncul di belakang Neji. Dengan chakra yang sudah ada di kepalan tangan kanan dan kirinya, Naruto akan menghantamkannya ke Neji. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua kembali mengadu taijutsu. Neji melihat sedikit celah lalu memukul Naruto sehingga Naruto terseret beberapa meter.

"Kau berada dalam jangkauanku, Hime"

Pernyataan Neji itu membuatnya kebingungan tapi detik berikutnya ia langsung membulat karena menyadari apa maksudnya itu. Neji saat ini menggunakan posisi awal saat ia akan melakukan Jyuuken.

.

Di bangku penonton.

Disana para rookie yang tidak ikut mengikuti Ujian ini hanya mengernyit bingung sambil menatap Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu berlaku bagi Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma dan Guy selaku Jounin pembimbing. Mereka mengernyit bingung ketika melihat jalannya pertandingan antara Neji dan Naruto ini.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa Hime jadi begitu? Atau mungkin memang disengaja?" komen Kakashi bingung

"Aku sebenarnya sependapat denganmu Kakashi. Pertandingan ini terlalu aneh, bukankah begitu?" pertanyaan Guy dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya

"Yah...kita lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya, walaupun sejujurnya aku bingung"

"Ide bagus"

.

Di arena.

Naruto kelabakan sendiri karena ia sudah berada dalam jangkauan Neji. Kini ia akan menjadi sasaran Jyuuken Neji. Kemudian Neji sendiri langsung melesat setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonsho**"

"2 pukulan..."

"...4 pukulan..."

"...8 pukulan..."

"...16 pukulan..."

"...32 pukulan..."

"...64 pukulan!"

Neji mengakhirinya dengan menghempaskan kedua tangannya ke dada Naruto. Sehingga Naruto terlempar dan tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada tadi. Neji yang melihat itu jujur saja khawatir tapi ia masih menutupnya dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Sudah selesai, Hime"

"Benarkah?" tanya seseorang dari belakang dengan suara feminin membuat Neji menoleh ke belakang

Di belakangnya dia melihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan anggun dan cantik tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Kemudian ia melihat ke tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak itu tergantikan dengan balok kayu.

'_Kawarimi ya?'_

"Haah...untungnya aku berhasil lolos, jujur saja tadi itu menakutkan Neji-kun"

"Hn, aku tahu itu"

"Tapi, aku baru saja mulai. Sekarang mulai!"

Kedua tangan putih itu langsung menarik sekuat tenaga string tipis yang sudah ia pegang. Dan itu membuat Neji kebingungan sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari apa artinya. Tubuhnya sudah terjerat dengan string tipis itu dan terangkat ke atas. Naruto segera menggigit string tipis itu sementara kedua tangannya membentuk handseal.

"**Katon :** **Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

TBC.

**Waktunya balas review lagi hehe^^...oke dah cekidot aja =**

**Grand560 = Oke^^ bakal lanjut kok adikku^^...untuk Sasuke yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto mungkin masih lama banget...nah untuk invansi Suna-Oto itu kita lihat di chap depan aja ya^^...disana udah ada penjelasannya kalau diberitahu sekarang nggak seru kan?**

**AkarisaRuru = Tentu saja ruru-san^^...reader tercinta saya kalian semua hehe^^...cemburu? nggak ada kok tenang aja, nggak akan ada yang tersakiti hehe^^ tapi nggak tahu juga kalau ada yang maen rahasia^^...oke bakalan next kok cuman kendalanya lama update aja jadi sabar menunggu ya^^...ah iya, banyak yang tanya mengenai Suke kapan nembak Hime nih, tapi sayang sekali masih lama banget, gomen ne^^**

**Aiko Vallery = Oke, saya lanjutin aiko-san^^...tapi saya usahakan cepet soalnya saya sendiri nggak bisa janji mau update kapan^^...arigato dukungannya^^**

**Sora Mizuhito = Usul pair Itachi itu Sakura kah? Ah boleh juga mumpung Sakura masih belum ada acara PDKT ama Gaara bisa juga ama Itachi, entar saya pertimbangin lagi deh...KibaHina kah? Mungkin mau saya buat begitu soalnya endingnya bikin nyesek sih pas saya inget-inget rencana endingnya, jadi kalau endingnya bener-bener bikin nyesek saya minta maaf ya^^...oke saya lanjutin sampe habis trus lanjut ke season 2^^**

**Michaelgabriel455 = Saran yang bagus michael-san^^...tapi nanti saya masukin belakangan aja ya^^...soalnya masih mau fokus ama konflik dulu entar di beberapa pertarungan bakal saya kasih saran anda^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi = Yap, pastinya hina-san^^...disini emang saya sengaja bikin beda banget, tapi nanti beberapa alur cerita ada yang sama dengan yang aslinya tapi ada yang berubah total apalagi pas inget rencana endingnya nih fic kok rasanya jadi PHP ama reader tercinta sekalian ya, saya minta maaf sebesa-besarnya duluan aja deh...ya udah, ditunggu kelanjutannya**

**Dewi15 = Oke dewi-san^^...bakal dilanjut sama ending trus ke season 2 nya, tenang aja^^**

**Meisya = Ah begitukah, meisya-san^^...oke ditunggu aja lanjutannya^^**

**Lusy jaeger ackerman = Hm...mengenai invasi Suna-Oto itu kita lihat di chapter depan ya^^...nggak seru kalau saya kasih tahu sekarang bukan begitu? *smirk...mengenai Hiruzen yang bakalan mati atau nggak mungkin juga sama dengan jawaban saya sebelumnya^^...gomen ne^^...nanti bakalan nggan surprise deh lusy-san^^**

**Chabbyqueen = Hm...mengenai makna dari anime naruto itu, saya udah tahu lama banget kok...tapi berhubung ini adalah fanfic jadi saya bebas menggambarkan imajinasi saya, yah imajinasi saya sudah sampai tahap liar terkadang kalau baca cerita trus digabungin ama imajinasi liar saya bisa-bisa imajinasi liar saya bener-bener jadi jalan cerita selanjutnya, ah ini sedikit menyebalkan karena terkadang bisa membaca apa kelanjutannya meskipun hanya samar, maaf jadi curcol^^...tapi terima kasih kritikannya chabby-san^^**

**NaruNamiUzuUchi = Oke^^ bakal dilanjut kok...yang jadi kendala cuman 2 yaitu sikon yang tidak memungkinkan untuk update dan inspirasi saya yang terkadang pergi tak diantar pulang tiba-tiba^^...arigato juga dukungannya^^**

**Nuyy822 = Ah mengenai invasi Suna-Oto, kita lihat di chap depan ya *smirk...bukankah nggak seru kalau tahu duluan? Tapi kalau emang terjadi, Orochimaru bakalan ngelawan Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Hiruzen^^**

**Yuni = Yap, yuni-san^^...Gaara disini masih jadi musuh entar bakalan jadi sahabat seperti biasanya^^**

**Rahmatkmc = Oke^^...tapi kalau updatenya yang lama, saya usahakan aja ya, saya nggak berani janji...ah adegan lemon kah, kita lihat seperti apa kadar kemesuman saya setelah semua konflik selesai oke? Kan nggak enak ada lemon ditengah terus setelah itu banyak masalah nanti ke depannya bakalan ribet jalan ceritanya, nah masalah Itachi, kita lihat aja di chap selanjutnya kalau nggak ada berarti di chap selanjutnya lagi^^...seperti biasa, bukankah nggak seru tahu lebih dulu?*smirk...saya berkata begini bukan karena apa, karena saya suka mengejutkan anda semua sekaligus saya mengerti perasaan anda saat tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, nggak akan ada surprise sekaligus rasa penasaran dan tegang, karena saya sendiri juga terkadang bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi dengan lanjutan sebuah cerita meskipun samar jadi nggak ada kejutannya^^...gomen kalau jadi curcol ya^^...saya cuman mau membuat anda sekalian penasaran saja *smirk...arigato reviewnya^^**

**Asahina eka = Hmm...mengenai itu mungkin masih lama, Asahina-san^^...mohon sabar menunggu, kalo ada romance ditengah rasanya bikin gimana gitu menurut saya^^...arigato dukungannya^^**

**Cassandraaeris12 = Wah...terima kasih banyak, Cassandra-san^^...oke, mohon ditunggu juga saya mau update chap depan ya^^**

**Gensome5 = Hm...mengenai update 2-3 minggu sekali, saya usahakan saja ya^^...saya sibuk sama sekolah saya apalagi bulan depan saya sudah UKK...tapi saya usahakan update cepat tapi saya nggak bisa janji...ahahaha :D gomen, gomen kalo kalian menunggu saya update lama sekali...tapi saya mohon tunggu lagi ya, saya sudah ngetik fic ini sampai chapter 29 cuman yang masih kendala tetap saja waktu luang yang saya punya...gomenasai readerku tercinta*bow**

**NameQ = Ah...ini chapter 20-nya udah update, gomen kalo lama updatenya ya...ah terima kasih, name-san^^...saya usahakan chap depan update cepat kalo waktu luang saya tersedia^^**


	21. Chapter 21

_Previous._

_Kedua tangan putih itu langsung menarik sekuat tenaga string tipis yang sudah ia pegang. Dan itu membuat Neji kebingungan sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari apa artinya. Tubuhnya sudah terjerat dengan string tipis itu dan terangkat ke atas. Naruto segera menggigit string tipis itu sementara kedua tangannya membentuk handseal._

"_**Katon :**__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__"_

.

.

Tittle : Konoha's Prodigy

Genre : Adventure/Friendship/Family/Romance/etc

Rate : T

Mainchar : Naruto U.

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfict ini punya saya

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOCNaru, OOCSasu, AU semi Canon atau sebaliknya(?), ide pasaran, Godlike!Naru, Godlike!Sasu, good!Kaguya, good!Kyuubi and other standard warnings

Chapter 21

.

.

HappyReading~

Pola serangan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kiba dan Akamaru kini kembali ia terapkan pada Neji. Seluruh penonton yang melihat itu jadi terkejut sendiri tak mengira jika gadis itu akan membuat rencana yang sama seperti ujian pada waktu itu tapi memiliki pola yang berbeda. Termasuk bagi teman-teman serta guru pembimbingnya juga terkejut. Bahkan Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Sandaime Hokage juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata ini yang direncanakan oleh, Hime" komen Kakashi tidak percaya

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Dari awal dimulainya ujian ini, gadis itu seolah sudah menyerah dengan apa yang terjadi bahkan ia terlihat pasrah saat Neji melakukan Jyuuken padanya" jawab Guy

"Hm...dia benar-benar kunoichi yang tidak bisa diprediksi, bukan begitu?"

"Kali ini kami semua setuju dengan itu, Asuma"

"Yeah! Kalahkan Neji, Naru-chan! Ganbatte, Naru-chan!" dukung Sakura dan Ino disaat yang bersamaan

Naruto yang berada di arena mendengar dukungan dari Sakura dan Ino membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Sementara ia masih fokus dengan serangannya yang akan mengenai Neji.

"Taktik yang tidak bisa diprediksi dengan mudah, bukan begitu sensei?"

"Kau benar, Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bangga pada putri tunggal mendiang Yondaime Hokage itu. Gadis itu memang mewarisi kejeniusan dari Minato meskipun fisiknya bak kloningan dari Kushina.

.

Kembali ke arena.

Disana terlihat Neji yang masih sibuk berusaha untuk meloloskan diri. Mencoba menghindar dari serangan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat terjadi pada Kiba dan Akamaru waktu itu. Tapi rupanya ia tidak sempat untuk menghindar karena rayapan api itu bergerak cepat sehingga Neji terbakar. Yang bisa didengar hanyalah suara teriakan Neji dari dalam kobaran api itu sendiri. Pemandangan itu membuat seluruh penonton yang melihat terkesiap. Terutama Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, Tenten, Lee dan Guy sebagai orang yang mengenal Neji.

Tetapi kemudian, mereka menghela nafas lega. Karena ternyata yang terbakar itu adalah sebuah kawarimi. Dan bukannya Neji yang sungguhan, melihat itu Naruto langsung waspada. Ia membuang senyum innocent miliknya dan yang ada hanyalah raut datar khas Uchiha. Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah mengenal Naruto tentu dalam hati mereka panik, panik tentu saja karena Naruto yang dalam Uchiha mode-nya bisa sangat berbahaya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa berharap jika teman seakademy mereka Neji bisa selamat dari terjangan Naruto yang dalam Uchiha mode.

Merasa bahwa ia tidak menemukan Neji dimanapun. Membuat Naruto langsung memejamkan kedua mata birunya. Mencoba tenang sambil melacak keberadaan Neji dengan sensornya. Sementara Neji yang tengah bersembunyi langsung menghela nafas lega. Lega karena disaat-saat terakhir ia berhasil meloloskan diri. Neji kembali mengaktifkan Byakugan lalu mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Naru-hime.

'_Apa yang Hime lakukan dengan berdiri disitu? Tapi tidak masalah, ini adalah kesempatan untuk menyerangnya selagi dia lengah'_

Neji bergerak cepat menuju Naruto yang tengah berdiam diri sambil memejamkan mata. Dan terlihatlah Neji muncul di hadapan Naruto, mencoba menyerangnya selagi dia lengah. Tetapi apa yang ia dapat?

BUG! DHUAR! Naruto berhasil memukulnya menggunakan tinju monsternya. Menggunakan shunshin, Naruto muncul tak jauh dari Neji yang terlempar akibat pukulannya tadi. Naruto menatap Neji yang dalam Uchiha mode-nya. Sekilas Neji melihat ekspresinya, ia langsung bergidik saat melihat mata biru itu membeku. Dia bisa melihat ada percikan api yang berbahaya di mata biru itu.

"Mau menyerah, Neji-kun?" tanya Naruto datar

"Tidak akan, Hime. Selama aku masih bisa bergerak aku akan mencoba mengalahkanmu" POOFT. Ternyata Neji yang dipukulnya adalah bunshin!

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama karena bunshin Neji yang menghilang

Naruto melirikkan mata birunya ke kanan dan kiri. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Neji, rupanya Neji berhasil bersembunyi dengan baik. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia pasti akan menemukan Neji!

"Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan Neji-kun? Kau tidak mau keluar? Baiklah! Aku akan membuatmu keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu" monolog Naruto datar, kemudian ia merapal handseal yang tak pernah ia lihatkan pada Sasuke dan Sakura lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"**Katon : ****Jigoku no Honō Ryūrūrā**"

Naruto menyemburkan api dengan sangat besar dan panas. Api itu semakin besar dan membesar sehingga membentuk seekor naga yang besarnya 2x lipat dari biasanya. Naga api itu terbang mengelilingi Naruto. Membuat segel tora.

"Bakar semuanya" perintah Naruto

RRROOOAAARRRGGGHHH. Naga api itu mengaum dengan sangat keras membuat semua penonton disana spontan menutup kedua telinganya. Naga api itu terbang lalu membuka mulutnya dan akhirnya menyemburkan api dalam intensitas yang sangat besar dan luas. Genma sendiri langsung meloncat menuju tempat penonton karena tak mau terpanggang oleh jutsu itu. Sementara Naruto? Ia sendiri telah memecah tubuhnya menjadi elang albino dan membuatnya terbang di angkasa hanya setengah badan. Sama seperti saat melawan Kiba. Serangan seperti itu tentu pasti akan membuat Neji keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tentunya itu masuk dalam penglihatannya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari persembunyianmu, Neji-kun"

.

Di bangku penonton.

Seluruh Jounin pembimbing yang membimbing rookie 12 terkejut bukan main. Apalagi ketika melihat jutsu Katon yang dibuat Naruto bisa seperti itu. Arena itu telah terbakar disana-sini akibat jutsu Katon Naruto.

"Jutsu Katon yang mengerikan! Dapat inspirasi dari mana Hime buat jutsu seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Itu jutsu Katon yang mengerikan, belum pernah aku lihat jutsu Katon seperti itu" setuju Asuma

"Jadi, ini adalah hasil latihan timmu dengan Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Guy entah pada siapa

"Sepertinya begitu, Guy"

"Di-dia bukan manusia...mustahil seseorang bisa menciptakan Katon dalam jumlah ini...bahkan Sandaime-sama tidak bisa membentuk api seperti itu"

"A-aku tidak tau lagi apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan...dia bukan genin biasa...dia bahkan bisa menjadi seorang Jounin dengan kemampuannya seperti itu" ujar Asuma pasrah

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten terkejut yang ada disampingnya

"Sugoi! Naru-chan, ganbatte!" dukung Ino dan Hinata

Hiashi dan Hanabi sendiri sebelumnya tidak menyangka dengan kejeniusan Neji karena berhasil menguasai Kaiten dan Jyuuken yang umumnya diperuntukkan keluarga utama. Tetapi kini mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan kemampuan gadis itu lawan dari Neji.

'_Minato, Kushina, seandainya kalian masih hidup, kalian akan bangga melihat putrimu berkembang sepesat ini. Bahkan dia bersama timnya digadang-gadang akan menjadi prodigy dari Konoha'_ batin Hiashi sambil menatap Naruto

.

Di tempat Kage.

Disana Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya dan Tsunade menatap pemandangan itu dengan terkejut. Tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka, disampingnya Yondaime Kazekage yang sebenarnya adalah Orochimaru juga terkejut tapi itu tidak lama karena detik berikutnya ia langsung menyeringai senang.

'_Omoshiroi! Dia adalah calon tubuhku yang menarik! Tidak salah aku memilih gadis itu dan Sasuke-kun!'_ batin Orochimaru kesenangan

"Shit! Aku belum pernah melihat Hime dalam keadaan seperti ini! Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mau melawannya dalam keadaan seperti ini!" ujar Jiraiya terperangah ngeri

"Begitupun denganku!" setuju Tsunade

.

Di tempat peserta.

Sementara disini, Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu jadi bergidik ngeri. Apalagi melihat penggunaan jutsu Katon yang mengerikan seperti itu dalam keadaan Uchiha mode milik Naruto. Belum pernah ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada melawan Naruto dalam kondisi Uchiha mode.

'_Shit! Hime dalam Uchiha mode seperti itu lebih mengerikan daripada latihan keras yang kujalani saat bersama tou-san dulu!'_ inner Sasuke berteriak ngeri

'_Naru-chan mengerikan! Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuatnya memasuki Uchiha mode seperti itu!'_ inner Sakura bergidik

.

Kembali ke arena.

Kini semua arena pertarungan itu telah hangus karena semburan api milik naga api milik Naruto. Sementara Naruto menatap Neji yang sudah keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya dengan tatapan datar khas Uchiha.

'_Shit! Hime jadi menyeramkan dari biasanya! Aku tidak pernah melihat Hime dalam keadaan seperti ini!'_

"Jadi, kuberikan pilihan seperti yang dilakukan Saku-chan pada Temari-san. Pilihannya adalah apa kau ingin melawanku atau naga apiku?" tanya Naruto monoton lalu merubah tubuhnya ke bentuk semula dan kini kembali berdiri di arena pertarungan

"Aku akan melawanmu, Hime"

"Melawanku? Kesalahan besar kurasa"

"Kita lihat saja, apa pilihanku ini salah atau tidak"

"Baiklah. **Kai!**"

Naga api yang terbang mengelilingi Naruto langsung menghilang dan berubah menjadi api yang tidak memiliki bentuk. Api itu masih tetap mengelilingi tubuh Naruto seolah api itu adalah pelindungnya. Tangan kanannya ia angkat ke atas kemudian api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya terbagi menjadi 2. Yang pertama langsung berkumpul diatas tangan kanannya hingga membentuk sebuah tombak raksasa. Sementara yang kedua membentuk sayap dengan panjang 5 m yang terbentang dengan luas.

"**Katon : Hiyari no Shin**"

"**Katon : Hi no Tsubasa**"

Naruto menggerakkan sayap apinya lalu dengan cepat ia terbang menuju Neji. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata biasa, tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada diatas Neji. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan tombak api raksasanya menuju Neji. Neji yang melihat itu masih terlihat tenang tetapi kemudian ia membulat karena ia melihat tombak api yang mengarah padanya itu memecah menjadi ribuan lalu menghujam ke arahnya. Saat akan menghindar...

KRAAK! Suara retakan dari tanah yang dipijaknya mengalihkan perhatian Neji dari hujaman tombak api itu. Dari retakan di bawahnya itu ia bisa melihat 2 tangan langsung menggenggam kakinya dengan erat sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Saat akan mencoba melepas tangan itu, muncul Naruto lain di belakang Neji. Bunshin yang entah sejak kapan ada disana langsung memeluk Neji dengan erat dari belakang.

'_Sial! Aku terjebak! Sejak kapan Hime mengeluarkan bunshin?'_

"Kau tidak akan lari lagi, Neji-kun"

Suara itu membuatnya langsung mendongak, menatap seorang gadis yang tampak terbang dengan sayap apinya diantara hujaman tombak api yang mengarah padanya. Neji sendiri langsung menutup kedua matanya pasrah setelah menonaktifkan Byakugannya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan rasa sakitnya. Lama ia memejamkan matanya pasrah tetapi ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan ia langsung terkejut karena ribuan tombak api itu melayang di sekelilingnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Neji-kun. Aku hanya tidak ingin melukai temanku" ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Neji dan menghilangkan sayap apinya tetapi tidak dengan bunshin dan tombak api disekelilingnya

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah. Jadi, kurasa pilihanmu untuk melawanku adalah kesalahan besar bukan begitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Hime"

"Jadi, apa kau menyerah Neji-kun?"

"Ya, aku menyerah Hime"

"Karena Hyuuga Neji menyerah, pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Genma dan setelah itu tepuk tangan yang meriah segera terdengar begitu pertarungan Naruto vs Neji selesai

.

Di bangku penonton.

"Su-sugoi! Hime sugoi! Dia berhasil menang!" seru Kiba senang

"Kau benar, Kiba. Naru-chan hebat!" timpal Ino

"Dengan ini, aku yakin kalau timmu tidak akan Chuunin"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu, Guy?"

"Tentu saja, Kakashi. Karena mereka akan langsung dipromosikan menjadi Jounin seperti kita"

"Kurasa begitu"

Kakashi tersenyum bangga melihat anak didiknya telah berkembang pesat sejak sebulan yang lalu. Apalagi gadis itu adalah putri tunggal mendiang gurunya. Sementara Kurenai, Asuma dan Guy juga tersenyum bangga sebagai sesama shinobi Konoha.

'_Seandainya kau masih hidup, Minato sensei...'_ batin Kakashi sendu sambil tersenyum miris

.

Di tempat Kage.

Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya dan Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan senyum bangga. Tentu saja mereka bangga pada putri tunggal mendiang Yondaime Hokage itu, karena semua jutsu sekaligus kontrolnya benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Kurasa tim 7 sudah mumpuni untuk memasuki tingkat Jounin, bukan begitu Tsunade?"

"Kau benar, sensei. Mungkin aku akan mempromosikan mereka bertiga menjadi Jounin setelah itu"

"Aku setuju, Tsunade" jawab Jiraiya disampingnya

"Keputusan yang bagus"

'_Seandainya kalian masih hidup, Minato...Kushina...'_ batin ketiganya sendu sambil tersenyum miris

.

Kembali ke arena.

Genma memberi isyarat pada Naruto dan Neji untuk segera kembali ke tempat para peserta. Setelah keduanya saling membungkuk mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat peserta.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku no Gaara, mohon untuk kedua peserta segera turun!" seru Genma dengan suara yang keras

.

Di tempat Kage.

Orochimaru yang melihat itu langsung berusaha mencari jalan untuk menunda pertarungan keduanya. Dengan segera ia menatap Hiruzen mantan gurunya itu.

"Hokage-dono"

"Ya? Ada apa, Kazekage-dono?"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya pertarungan ini dilewati saja?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena tidak seru kalau kita langsung melihat pertarungan yang menarik ini"

"Begitu? Baiklah. Jiraiya, beritahu Genma"

"Ha'i sensei"

'_Patut dicurigai'_ batin Tsunade curiga

.

Kembali ke arena.

Disana Genma berdiri dan disampingnya terdapat Jiraiya yang memberitahu perihal tadi pada Genma selaku wasit. Terlihat disana Genma mengangguk kemudian Jiraiya kembali ke posisinya semula. Beruntungnya kedua peserta belum ada yang turun karena melihat Jiraiya yang turun menghampiri Genma.

"Pertandingan Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku no Gaara akan dilewati untuk sementara, sebagai gantinya kita ke pertarungan selanjutnya yaitu Aburame Shino melawan Sabaku no Kankuro"

.

Di tempat peserta.

Tim 7 mengernyitkan dahi heran. Kemudian saling melirik lalu mengangguk seolah mereka sedang bertelepati. Disamping mereka bertiga, Shino masih menunggu seorang Kankuro untuk turun ke bawah.

Temari menatap Kankuro meminta penjelasan sementara yang ditatap langsung menatap pada Baki yang tengah duduk di kursi penonton. Dia meminta saran.

'_Kalau aku bertarung sekarang, aku pasti akan kehabisan chakra saat invasi nanti. Lebih baik aku menyerah'_ batin Kankuro

Kankuro mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap Genma yang juga menatapnya. Seluruh peserta disampingnya hanya menatapnya heran.

"Aku mengundurkan diri karena aku sedang tidak enak badan"

"Baiklah karena Sabaku no Kankuro menyerah maka pemenangnya adalah Aburame Shino dari Konoha. Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Nara Shikamaru melawan Kinuta Dosu" ketika melihat nama Kinuta Dosu, dia langsung mengernyit heran

'_Kemarin, mereka menjelaskan mengenai adanya invasi pada Ujian Chuunin ini. Kemungkinan Sabaku no Gaara adalah kunci utama mereka. Lalu Kinuta Dosu dilaporkan telah tewas tadi malam setelah berita tewasnya Hayate di tangan Jounin Suna bernama Baki itu...tapi...ah...begitu rupanya...'_ batin Genma berspekulasi

"Karena Kinuta Dosu telah mengundurkan diri kemarin sebelum Ujian Chuunin maka pemenangnya adalah Nara Shikamaru dari Konoha. Karena tidak adanya peserta yang lain, kita kembali ke pertandingan sebelumnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku no Gaara. Mohon untuk kedua peserta segera turun!" seru Genma

Terlihat Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara sudah mempersiapkan diri. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto telah berpindah ke tempat Kakashi dan lainnya. Genma selaku protektor pertarungan melangkah diantara keduanya, memastikan keadaan kedua petarung siap melakukan pertarungan.

"Baiklah...kedua petarung telah siap? Pertarungan berikutnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha melawan Sabaku No Gaara dari Sunagakure. Dimulai!" ungkap Genma memulai pertarungan dan melompat kebelakang, menjauh dari kedua petarung.

"Uchiha Sasuke...grrr...ger...akkhhh!" rintih kesakitan Gaara memegangi kepalanya sendiri seperti merakan Sakit luar biasa. Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat keanehan pada lawannya itu.

"Baik...ibu...baik...aku tau...aku tau...aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu ibu...aku akan membasahi arena ini dengan darah" gumam Gaara komat-kamit sendiri seperti orang gila. Ia terus melakukan pembicaraan itu, sendiri, memegangi matanya dengan bola mata melebar, mengerikan.

.

Di tempat penonton.

"Hii...shinobi Suna itu sedikit menakutkan" komen Ino

"Kau benar, Ino. Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu? Mengerikan!"

"Kurasa itu karena dia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Ichibi Shukaku. Aku juga pernah mendengar kalau dia adalah Jinchuuriki yang tidak stabil" terdengar suara feminin dari belakang dan itu membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang dengan terkejut

Disana mereka dapat melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang telah berdiri dengan tenang disamping Neji yang sudah kembali setelah pertandingannya melawan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tengah menatap Gaara dengan serius, tidak ada tatapan khawatir pada wajah cantik itu.

"Kau sudah kembali, Hime?"

"Begitulah, Kakashi sensei. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu lebih baik kita lihat pertarungan Suke-kun"

.

Kembali ke arena.

"UCHIHA SASUKE...IBU MENGINGINKAN DARAHMU..." teriak Gaara Horor dengan mulut berlendir, sangat mengerikan

Ia menggerakkan tanganya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terkejut melihat reaksi mengerikan Gaara. Pasir dari gentong belakang si Suna nin bergerak menyerang si Uchiha. Sasuke melompat kesamping, menghindari serangan itu. Pasir tidak berhenti di situ, malah bergerak lagi mengikuti pergerakan si Uchiha.

Sasuke menghindarinya cepat sebelum pasir itu menyentuhnya, lagi dan lagi, serangan pasir hanya bisa menyentuh tanah, tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Ia melompat kebelakang, berputar di udara, kemudian mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Tangan kanannya ia letakan di depan, melakukan taijutsu style seperti Lee.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?" Ejek Sasuke

'_Menurut Hime, dialah senjata utama invasi ini, jadi aku harus mencegahnya berubah menjadi Bijuu'_ batin Sasuke

Dengan menggunakan shunshinnya yang sudah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat menuju Gaara. Tetapi gerakan Sasuke ditahan oleh pasir yang mengelilingi Gaara seakan menjadi pelindungnya. Tetapi ada celah dari pelindung pasir milik Gaara, membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan chakra di kepalan tangan kanannya. Lalu...

BUG! DHUAK!

Gaara akhirnya berhasil merasakan tinju milik Sasuke dan terlempar sehingga membuat Gaara terlempar. Dia sedikit mencoba pukulan dengan gaya yang sama dengan rekannya –Naruto, Sakura dan hasilnya adalah wow. Sasuke agaknya terkagum ketika kembali mencoba pukulan yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan.

"Grrr...Uchiha...aku akan membunuhmu" geram Gaara kemudian pasirnya langsung membentuk seperti tangan dan menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung merepal segel.

"**Katon : Hibarashi**"

Dinding api tercipta Sasuke membuat pasir yang berbentuk tangan tersebut hancur. Serangan Gaara tidak hanya itu, melainkan lima pasir berbentuk tangan menyerang Sasuke. Dengan lihai Sasuke menghindari serangan tersebut, tapi salah satu tangan pasir tersebut berhasil menangkap kaki Sasuke, dan langsung melilit tubuh Sasuke.

"Ibu ingin darahmu Uchiha"

"**Sabaku Soso**" kata Gaara, pasir yang melilit Sasuke mulai mengerat, tapi sebelum Sasuke hancur

Semburan api meluncur menuju Gaara namun dapat dihalangi oleh pasir miliknya. Gaara menoleh ke belakang ternyata disana terdapat Sasuke, ia melirik ke pasirnya itu ternyata hanya kawarimi.

'_Hampir saja'_ batin Sasuke lega

"Aku harus segera mengakhirinya" kata Sasuke lirih kemudian merapal segel sambil membatin _'Kita coba jutsu ini'_

"**Raiton no Yoroi**" Petir mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sasuke

.

Di tempat penonton.

"I-itu tidak mu-mungkin...i-itukan..." kata Asuma terkejut

"Ka-kau ben-benar...i-itu...ada-adalah...Raiton no Yoroi...se-seperti...mi-milik...Raikage"

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menguasai jutsu itu?" tanya Kurenai penuh kagum

"Rupanya petunjuk yang kuberikan telah digunakan, Suke-kun" ujar Naruto penuh kegirangan

"Apa maksudnya itu, Hime?"

"Hm? Aku hanya memberinya saran mengenai keinginannya yang ingin bergerak lebih cepat, jadi aku memberinya saran itu mengingat Suke-kun mempunyai Raiton, tentu jika pergerakannya ditambah Raiton pasti akan lebih cepat"

"Dan akhirnya, Sasuke-kun menemukannya!" seru Sakura

.

Kembali ke arena.

Setelah membuat armor dari petir menyelubungi Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang Gaara. BUG! Sasuke meninju Gaara dengan tangan yang sudah terlapisi api di tangannya lalu menghilang lagi. SING! Sasuke menghilang. BUG! Sasuke menghantam Gaara dan menghilang lagi. Sasuke terus melakukan hal yang sama, menghilang, menyerang, begitu seterusnya.

Dilain pihak, Gaara terus terkena serangan. Ketika membalas menyerang, pasirnya hancur karna Raiton no Yoroi yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

.

Di para Kage.

Para penonton ternganga, baru kali ini mereka melihat hal seperti ini. Apalagi para Jounin juga Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Sandaime Hokage yang melihatnya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menguasai jutsu yang katanya hanya dimiliki oleh Raikage itu.

"Dari mana ayam Uchiha itu berhasil menguasai jutsu milik Raikage itu?" tanya Jiraiya penuh kagum

"Kau yakin tidak mengajarinya, Jiraiya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tsunade. Memangnya sejak kapan aku punya elemen petir? Tidak pernah sedikitpun, kau tahu!"

"Khu...khu...pintar sekali, menggunakan ninjutsu Katon untuk menghancurkan pasir, aku kagum Hokage-dono"

"Terima kasih Kazekage-dono" kata Sandaime Hokage

.

Kembali ke arena.

"Grrrr...kau! Akan kubunuh kau, Uchiha" raum Gaara

Kemudian kendi pasirnya berubah menjadi pasir yang banyak dan mulai menyelubungi Gaara. Mulai menyulubungi tubuh sebelah kirinya, membentuk tangan seperti yang pertama pada sebelah kananya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda karena munculnya ekor di buntutnya. Ekor yang memanjang dan menambah kengerian dari wujud Sabaku no Gaara. Hal itu membuat Sasuke spontan menatap Naruto di belakang Kakashi, melihat Naruto Hime-nya mengangguk langsung membuat ia yakin.

'_Dia akan melakukan jurus ninja tertidur'_ batin Sasuke melihat Gaara

'_Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan jutsu itu'_ lanjut batin Sasuke kemudian membuat handseal

"**Katon : ****Goukka Mekkyaku**"

Semburan api dengan intensitas yang sangat besar telah disemburkan oleh Sasuke. Semburan api itu segera bergerak cepat menuju Gaara yang wujudnya seperti mini Shukaku.

"**Fuuton : Mugen Saijin Daittopa**" terdengar suara keras Gaara mengutarakan jutsunya, tercipta gelombang angin besar dari dalam gumpalan debu itu, menyerang Sasuke

Semburan api yang tak jauh beda dengan milik Madara itu akhirnya bertabrakan dengan gelombang angin yang dikeluarkan Gaara. Mengkibatkan api milik Sasuke semakin membesar dan semakin bergerak menuju Gaara dengan cepat. Dan pada akhirnya karena Gaara tidak sempat menghindar, ia terkena serangan api itu. Membuat seluruh penonton termasuk Kankuro, Temari, Baki dan beberapa shinobi Suna yang menyaksikan itu membulatkan matanya.

Mengakibatkan asap segera menutupi sekitar Gaara. Dengan sigap, Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan 3 tomoenya untuk mengantisipasi jika Gaara tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya.

"CUKUP UCHIHA SASUKE...SEKARANG SAATNYA KEMATIANMU" teriak Gaara tiba-tiba

BOOOOMMM!

Ledakan besar terjadi pada tubuh Gaara, perlahan pasir membentuk melapisi tubuh Gaara membentuk Shukaku. Kali ini dalam jumlah banyak dan semakin besar tubuh Gaara semakin meninggi dan membesar membentuk Shukaku sempurna. Besarnya sudah setengah ukuran normal biju ekor satu, Shukaku.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN KEBERADAANKU. AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN SEMUANYA SATU PERSATU MENJADI DEBU. AKU KUAT KARENA AKU SENDIRI, DAN HANYA MENCINTAI DIRIKU SENDIRI...AKAN KUBUNUH KAU"

'_Sial! Aku tidak bisa mencegah perubahannya!'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati

Suara Gaara menggila dan semakin keras seiring dengan pertumbuhan badannya yang semakin cepat membentuk ke arah sempurna. Ukuranya sudah menyamai setengah dari luasnya arena pertarungan dan dengan tinggi melewati atap tempat para kage duduk. Dua per tiga tubuh Shukaku telah terbentuk.

Kepanikan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan tempat para penonton. Kericuhan memecah dengan masing masing mencoba melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Shukaku. Benar benar mengingatkan mereka pada perasaan tragedi Kyuubi 13 tahun lalu.

"Semuanya...genin dan chunin segera evakuasi warga, amankan lokasi secepatnya. Kita dalam keadaan siaga 2" teriak Kakashi memerintahkan pada shinobi Konohagakure

"Lee...kau pergi berlindung bersama warga, Neji akan memapahmu ke tempat aman" ucap Guy serius menatap ke arah Lee, tempat para penonton menjadi gelap karena cahaya sudah terhalang besarnya tubuh Shukaku

"Tapi Guy sen-"

"Ini perintah Lee...Api masa mudamu akan berkobar setelah kau sembuh kembali" ucap Guy menyemangati Lee yang pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan dibantu oleh Tenten dan Neji pergi meninggalkan arena

"Sakura, Hime...lakukan tindakan emergency tingkat 2. Misi kalian adalah menyelamatkan penduduk" perintah tegas Kakashi di tengah berisiknya suara kegaduhan para warga

"Hai" jawab ketiganya langsung berlari menyelamatkan para warga yang pingsan akibat kaget, tidak kuasa menahan tekanan yang Shukaku berikan

"Tim 8, tim 10...misi kalian sama dengan tim 7, kerjakan" perintah Asuma

"Ha'i" jawab para team genin yang langsung menyebar menyelamatkan warga

"JALANKAN RENCANA" teriak Suna-nin rekan Gaara

TBC.

**Balas review lagi =**

**AkarisaRuru = Yap, ahaha :D tenang saja, tidak ada yang cemburu kok^^...ini Gaara udah muncul tapi masih jadi musuh mereka haha...ya, nanti penampilan Sasuke yang shippuden udah kayak itu aja, trus yang masih Ujian Chuunin ini penampilannya tetap seperti canon^^...oke, arigato dukungannya^^**

**Dewi15 = Nasib Neji kah? Ada di chapter ini ya dewi-san^^...mohon di tunggu untuk update selanjutnya^^**

**Aiko Vallery = Oke oke oke, pasti lanjut kok^^**

**Uzunamisenju = Oh...hahaha :D saya yang buat juga merasa begitu, tapi nanti waktu shippudennya saya carikan lawan yang seimbang deh buat Naru-Hime biar kekuatan Kaguyanya keluar semua^^...arigato saran dan kritikannya^^**

**Hestyfransisca4 = Oke oke oke, ditunggu lanjutannya dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Sora Mizuhito = Ah...gomen kalo salah ya sora-san^^...habisnya saya udah lupa bagian itu jadi begini deh...terima kasih sudah mengingatkan^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi = Yap, Sakura vs Temari, biar beda ama yang di cannon...yah, disini ada lanjutannya pertarungan Naru-Hime vs Neji...mohon sabar menunggu lanjutannya ya^^**

**Lusy922 = Hmm...mengenai itu, disini nggak dibahas soalnya saya loncat aja karena terlalu bertele-tele jadi saya nanti akan sediakan chapter tersendiri buat flashback masalah tanda **_**'burung dalam sangkar'**_** itu oke^^...tapi saya tidak bisa janji karena terkadang saya bingung sendiri gimana mau memulai flashbacknya^^...jadi ditunggu chapter depan ya...mengenai Gaara jadi Shukaku saat invasi itu benar dan saat invasi siapa yang melawan Gaara ver Shukaku? Kita lihat di chapter depan ya^^**

**Grand560 = Ah mengenai itu saya menjawab TIDAK! Minato maupun Kushina tidak akan keluar dari tubuh Naru-Hime...masih di bagian yang lain bukan pas Ujian Chuunin^^**

**Cahaya651 = GaaSaku kah? Saya pikirkan kembali karena di fikiran saya nyempil pair ItaSaku^^...jadi kita lihat akhirnya aja ya^^**

**Koura Fukiishi = Ahahaha :D awalnya saya sebagai penulis waktu dulu awal sekali, saya mengira ide saya terkesan konyol memang iya sih menurut saya, tapi karena lama-kelamaan saya jadi sakit kepala mikirinnya, jadi terpaksa saya tulis terus saya posting aja dan ternyata mendapat review yang lumayan bagus jadi saya lanjutin sampai di chapter ini^^...tenang saja, memang kalo yang bagian ini lawannya Naru-Hime nggak ada yang setara sama Naru-Hime tapi di Arc Shippuden nanti saya usahakan mencari lawan yang setara sama Naru-Hime soalnya anda juga sama dengan saya (nunggu Naru-Hime pake kekuatan Kaguya)...saya jadi greget juga karena saya nggak bisa nulis bagian ini soalnya beberapa chapter yang lalu di chapter 11 kalo nggak salah saya pernah nulis bagian Naru-Hime pake kekuatan Kaguya seluruhnya tapi langsung saya hapus habis nggak seru kalo lawannya nggak setara sama Naru-Hime jadi saya taruh aja di akhirnya, di Arc Shippuden lebih baik bagian PDS-4 aja^^...jawabannya panjang ya? Maklumin aja ya^^...arigato dukungannya dan mohon sabar menunggu lanjutannya^^**

**NaruNamiUzuUchi = Aahahaha :D pairnya memang SasufemNaru tapi kalo saya inget lagi endingnya kok kayaknya jadi PHP-in kalian semua...hmm mengenai seperti di Cannon sepertinya ini jadi semi-Cannon jadi ada sebagian yang Cannon dan lainnya ada yang saya rubah total...oke oke oke^^...saya usahakan bakalan update cepet jadi mohon sabar menunggu *bow**

**Augustine = Oke oke oke pasti lanjut kok^^**

**Puri-chan = Oke oke oke pasti lanjut kok^^**

**Ahiy = Oke^^...mohon sabar menunggu chapter 22-nya^^**

**Intell = Oke^^...arigato dukungannya^^**

**Yuni = Oke^^...saya usahakan update cepet tapi nggak janji ya^^**

**Nuyy822 = Oke^^...saya usahakan update cepet nanti tapi nggak janji ya^^**

**F-chan =Oke^^ arigato dukungannya^^**

**Fzah1205 = Yap, gomen kalo lama ya^^**

**Namikaze Uchiha Dewa 1999 = Oke, bakal lanjut kok^^...gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^**


	22. Chapter 22

_Previous._

"_Team 8, team 10...misi kalian sama dengan team 7, kerjakan" perintah Asuma_

"_Ha'i" jawab para team genin yang langsung menyebar menyelamatkan warga_

"_JALANKAN RENCANA" teriak Suna-nin rekan Gaara_

.

.

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 22

.

.

HappyReading~

Arena Ujian Chuunin.

Disana masih terdapat Sasuke yang masih tetap berhadapan dengan Gaara yang wujudnya hampir menyerupai Shukaku. Tapi kemudian pasir-pasir itu kembali menyelubungi tubuhnya hingga kini wujud sempurna Shukaku muncul. Gaara membuat handseal. Kilatan kuning kemerahan muncul disamping kanannya. Dan kini terlihat 2 gadis yang menjadi anggota timnya.

"Suke-kun, lakukan sekarang!"

"Aku tahu itu, Hime"

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**"

"Sial! Kita terlambat!"

Ketiganya langsung menggoreskan kunai ke tangannya. Membiarkan aliran darah yang keluar dari luka ketiganya mengalir ke bawah. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka membuat handseal.

"**Chi Bunshin**"

Darah ketiganya membentuk sosok Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Ketiganya saling pandang dengan bunshinnya lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Ketiga bunshin itu langsung melompat menuju kepala Shukaku dan selanjutnya keempatnya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan. Sementara yang asli juga menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan dan kembali muncul di dekat Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage juga Yondaime Kazekage.

"Kalian bertiga rupanya" kata Jiraya, Hiruzen, dan Tsunade

"Hm...dan halo Kazekage-dono atau harus kupanggil Orochimaru" kata Naruto membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut

"Kita bertemu lagi tim 7" kata Kazekage yang kemudian melepas jubah Kazekagenya dan memperlihatkan Orochimaru

Setelah itu Sandaime Hokage, 3 Sannin, tim 7 dan pengawal Orochimaru melompat ke atap dari arena itu. Kemudian ke-4 anak buah Orochimaru menciptakan dinding pelindung untuk menjaga pertarungan agar tidak diganggu.

"Aku akan membalas kekalahanku di hutan kematian" kata Orochimaru yang merapal handseal

"**Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei**"

Setelah itu muncul 2 peti berkanji 1 dan 2. Setelah muncul keseluruhan peti itu langsung terbuka menampilkam Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage. Ke-6 lawan Orochimaru terkejut melihat Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage. Setelah Orochimaru memasukkan kunai aneh ke tubuh 2 Dewa Shinobi itu mereka kemudian membuka mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hashirama melihat seluruh tubuhnya begitu pula dengan Tobirama

"Aku tidak menyangka akan dibangkitkan dengan jutsu ciptaanku sendiri"

"Hiruzen, Tsunade, ini artinya kita berada di Konoha" kata Hashirama

"Hey! Siapa 3 bocah disampingmu itu?" tanya Tobirama sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke

'_Jika dilihat dari chakranya, maka pemuda berambut raven itu adalah Uchiha. Lalu, gadis berambut 2 warna itu adalah Uzumaki. Tapi yang berambut merah muda itu aku tidak mengenalinya'_

"Mereka adalah tim 7, Nidaime-sama. Yang berambut pink itu adalah Haruno Sakura, yang berambut raven itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan yang berambut 2 warna itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

'_Jadi, perkiraanku benar'_

"Hiruzen jiji, sebaiknya jiji bersama Ero-Sannin dan Tsunade baa-chan bekerja sama melawan Orochimaru. Segera selesaikan urusan kalian sebagai mantan tim beserta sensei pembimbingnya. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, Hime. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Shodaime-sama dan Nidaime-sama?" tanya Jiraiya

"Kami bertiga akan mengurusnya" timpal Sasuke singkat

"Kalian bercanda?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, baa-chan. Percayalah pada kami"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan sampai kalian mati, oke?"

"Tenang saja, Tsunade baa-chan"

"Baiklah, kami percayakan pada kalian bertiga"

Setelah itu, Hiruzen segera pergi menuju Orochimaru yang diikuti oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Sementara tim 7 sendiri segera melesat menuju Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage. Sementara Orochimaru sendiri telah mengaktifkan jutsu Edo Tenseinya sehingga Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage bergerak di bawah kendalinya.

.

Orochimaru vs Hiruzen-Jiraiya-Tsunade.

Kini mereka berempat kembali berkumpul setelah puluhan tahun terpisah. Jiraiya dan Tsunade bersiaga dan diikuti oleh Hiruzen begitu pun dengan Orochimaru. Pakaian khas Hokage milik Hiruzen telah dilepas dan digantikan dengan pakaian khas miliknya untuk berperang.

Di tangannya telah terdapat tongkat hitam yang merupakan bentuk perubahan dari Enma, kuchiyose milik klan Sarutobi. Disampingnya Jiraiya dan Tsunade telah bersiap.

"Khukhukhu...rupanya bertemu kalian bertiga lagi. Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa"

"Begitulah"

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang Jiraiya, Tsunade"

"Ha'i"

"Enma, memanjanglah"

Tongkat hitam yang dipegangnya itu langsung memanjang menuju Orochimaru. Tsunade sendiri melesat menuju Orochimaru bersamaan dengan Jiraiya.

"Hyaaa!"

BUG! BLAAR! Tsunade telah melepaskan tinju monsternya sementara Jiraiya telah mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantong ninjanya.

"**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**"

Shuriken itu segera meluncur menuju Orochimaru. TRANK! Shuriken-shuriken itu berhasil ditahan Orochimaru menggunakan kunai di tangannya. Dan selanjutnya, terjadilah saling serang shuriken dan kunai diantara Jiraiya serta Tsunade. Sementara Tsunade kembali muncul di belakang Orochimaru.

"Hyaaa!"

BUG! BLAAR! Kawah yang memiliki diameter cukup luas dan kedalaman yang cukup dalam segera terbentuk dari tinju monster Tsunade. Namun sepertinya Orochimaru berhasil menghindarinya. Tetapi dari arah depan...

"**Katon : Dai Endan**"

Ratusan peluru api melesat ke arah Orochimaru, membuatnya langsung terkejut bukan main. Tetapi kemudian Orochimaru berhasil menghindarinya dengan sempurna. Dan dilanjutkan dengan...

"**Doton : Doryūsō**"

Atap yang dipijakinya bergetar, menandakan bahwa akan ada yang keluar dari sana. Dan benar saja, Orochimaru langsung meloncat dengan segera. Karena dari atap yang dipijaki keluar beberapa tanah dengan ujung yang runcing.

"Khukhukhu...rupanya kalian masih sehebat dulu" kata Orochimaru

"Kau saja yang meremehkan kami" jawab Jiraiya

.

Edo Tensei Shodaime-Nidaime Hokage vs tim 7.

Kini tim 7 telah berhadapan dengan Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menggunakan pedang masing-masing, melainkan hanya kunai sama seperti Sakura. Naruto melirik ke kanan-kirinya dan dibalas oleh keduanya, kemudian saling mengangguk bersamaan.

"Rupanya kita melawan kalian bertiga. Generasi Konoha saat ini...sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati karena tubuh kami benar-benar dikendalikan"

"Tenang saja, Shodaime jiji. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, yang terpenting adalah jangan meremehkan kami bertiga"

SRINK! Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan kalimat tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura telah menghilang dari samping kanan-kiri Naruto. Membuat Shodaime a.k.a Hashirama dan Nidaime Hokage a.k.a Tobirama bersiaga.

"**SHANNARO!**"

BUG! KRAAK! DHUAR! BLAAR! Sakura muncul di hadapan keduanya dengan mengejutkan. Karena ia muncul sambil memukul atap yang dipijakinya dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan Tsunade. Tapi sialnya Hashirama dan Tobirama berhasil menghindar dengan kunai di tangannya keduanya.

TRANK! Kunai milik Tobirama bertabrakan dengan kunai milik Sasuke. Kemudian terjadilah pertarungan jarak dekat antara keduanya. Naruto masih diam di tempatnya yang sebenarnya ia berpikir keras.

"**Suiton : Eien Tsuin Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Dari samping kanan-kiri Sakura terbentuk 2 naga air yang berukuran 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. 2 naga air itu segera menyerang menuju Hashirama dan Tobirama mengikuti gerakan tangan Sakura. Hashirama dan Tobirama menghindarinya dengan sigap. Sementara di sisi lain, Sasuke juga merapal handseal.

"**Raiton : Eien Tsuin no Kirin**"

Awan hitam segera menutupi arena pertarungan yang ada diatap itu. Sehingga cahaya matahari terhalangi oleh awan hitam. Petir juga menyambar-nyambar dari awan hitam itu dan langsung membentuk 2 naga dari petir. 2 naga petir itu terbang mengelilingi Sasuke. Setelah itu awan hitam itu kembali menghilang. Tangan Sasuke menggerakkan 2 naga petir itu. Kemudian secara bersamaan...

"**Suiton : Teppoudama no Jutsu**"

"**Raiton : Reizā Sākasu**"

Dari kedua mulut naga air milik Sakura keluar ratusan peluru air yang bergerak menuju Tobirama dan Hashirama. Sementara dari kedua mulut naga petir milik Sasuke keluar sinar laser yang langsung bergerak dengan cepat melebihi kecepatan peluru air milik Sakura. Karena bagaimana pun juga kecepatan petir tentu saja lebih cepat dari air milik Sakura.

"**Mokuton : Mokujoheki**"

"**Suiton : Suijinheki**"

BZZTT! BLAAR! Serangan gabungan itu akhirnya berhasil dihindari oleh Hashirama dan Tobirama menggunakan jutsu masing-masing. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Tobirama dan Hashirama harus terpisah seperti sekarang. Melihat ini mereka tak kuasa tersenyum bangga lantaran generasi Konoha saat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Tetapi...

"Jangan pernah kau mengalihkan perhatianmu dari lawanmu" terdengar suara feminin seorang gadis dari belakang Hashirama, membuatnya langsung tersadar dan melirik ke belakangnya, dari belakang dia bisa melihat gadis berambut 2 warna yang sedari tadi diam telah bergerak

BUG! KRAAK! BLAAR! Kembali Hashirama harus merasakan serangan jantung karena pukulan gadis ini benar-benar kuat menyamai gadis berambut merah muda disana. Tetapi telinganya mendengar suara gemerincing seperti suara rantai yang bergesekan.

'_Sensasi ini...ini seperti waktu itu...waktu sparring bersama Mito-chan'_ batin Hashirama yang kemudian menatap Naruto, saat menatap Naruto, kedua mata Hashirama langsung membulat karena sekilas ia melihat Naruto tampak mirip seperti istri tercinta –Uzumaki Mito

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, nona kecil?"

"Aku? Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, jiji"

"Uzumaki? Benar-benar cocok dengan kekkei genkaimu rantai chakra. Dan itu mengingatkanku pada mendiang istriku, Uzumaki Mito"

"Begitukah? Jinchuuriki Kyuubi bukan begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Hm...sama sepertiku"

"Apa? Jadi, nona kecil sepertimu adalah Jinchuuriki? Yang ke berapa?"

"Ke-3, yang ke-2 adalah ibuku Uzumaki Kushina"

"Begitukah? Rupanya ketiga Jinchuuriki Kyuubi adalah seorang Uzumaki. Sepertinya kalian para Uzumaki ditakdirkan menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi bila berada di Konoha"

"Sepertinya begitu, jiji. Sudah dulu jiji, sebaiknya kita selesaikan pertarungan ini, jiji"

"Kau benar, lakukan sekarang, Naru-chan"

Naruto mengeluarkan 9 rantai putih keemasan dari punggungnya dan 9 rantai itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju Hashirama sesuai dengan kehendak Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri sedang merapal handseal.

"**Katon : ****Jigoku no Senhonō**"

Dari belakang Naruto muncul percikan api yang lama-kelamaan semakin membesar membentuk lidah api. Lidah-lidah api itu bergerak dengan cepat sesuai dengan gerakan tangan dari Naruto menuju Hashirama.

"**Mokuton : Daijurin no Jutsu**"

Tangan Hashirama berubah menjadi kayu dan langsung bergerak untuk menahan pergerakan rantai putih keemasan itu. Ditambah dengan rayapan lidah api yang semakin ke arahnya. Membuatnya langsung membuat handseal lagi.

"**Suiton : Mugen Ozoui Matoi no Jutsu**"

Pusaran air yang tidak ada batasnya langsung menerjang lidah api itu. Dan hasilnya adalah lidah-lidah api itu padam bahkan sebelum mencapai dirinya. Sementara tangannya yang berubah menjadi kayu masih tetap disibukkan dengan kecepatan pergerakan 9 rantai itu.

'_Gadis Uzumaki muda ini benar-benar memiliki aura yang sama seperti Mito-chan...apalagi kini diusianya yang muda, ia mampu mengendalikan pergerakan rantainya dengan sangat hebat. Dia pasti akan melampaui Mito-chan jika sudah besar nanti...'_ batin Hashirama sambil tersenyum

"Kau sangat berbakat, nona kecil. Kuharap nantinya kau bersama timmu ini bisa membawa perdamaian untuk dunia shinobi ini"

"Arigato pujiannya, Hashirama jiji. Tetapi anda harus segera disegel. **Katon : Jigoku no Honō Ryūrūrā**"

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan. Silahkan segel aku sekarang"

Kini Naruto menyemburkan api dengan intensitas yang besar dan kemudian membentuk naga api. Naga api itu terbang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Dan saat melihat pergerakan Hashirama ada celah, Naruto langsung mengambil kesempatan yang ada dan akhirnya Hashirama tertangkap oleh rantainya. Sementara naga apinya langsung menyemburkan apinya dengan intensitas yang besar saat Hashirama berhasil ditangkap. Setelah itu Naruto merapal beberapa insou, baru pada akhirnya Hashirama berhasil disegel oleh Naruto.

"Semoga berhasil, Naru-chan" dan selanjutnya, mayat Edo Tensei Hashirama telah menghilang

"Ya, tentu saja, Hashirama jiji"

Selanjutnya, Naruto langsung menggunakan hiraishinnya dan kembali muncul disamping Sasuke-Sakura yang melawan Tobirama. Tampak sekali disana Tobirama kewalahan karena serangan kombo keduanya. Dan kini kedatangan Naruto akan merubah segalanya. Tobirama juga melihat ada 9 rantai putih keemasan melayang dan keluar dari punggung gadis berambut 2 warna itu.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menyegel nii-san, nona kecil"

"Begitulah, Tobirama jiji"

"Jadi, begitu? Bisa beritahu aku siapa nama kalian bertiga?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki? Jika diteliti lagi, rupanya nona kecil seperti dirimu adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi selanjutnya"

"Begitulah, aku yang ke-3. Yang ke-2 adalah ibuku, beliau juga seorang Uzumaki"

"Begitu? Jadi, ketiganya adalah Uzumaki?"

"Ya, anda benar, Tobirama jiji. Jadi bisa kita akhiri sekarang?"

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang, Naru-Hime"

"Lakukan sekarang, Saku-chan! Suke-kun!"

"Ha'i/Hn"

"**Suiton : Shichūrō no Jutsu**"

"**Raiton : Shichūrō no Jutsu**"

"**Uzumaki Special Tehnique : Chakra Chains**"

SRAAK! CRINK! Pergerakan 9 rantai yang semula diam langsung bergerak cepat menuju Tobirama. Tobirama sendiri sedang disibukkan oleh penjara yang dibuat oleh 2 elemen yang berbeda itu. Dan kini tubuh Tobirama terperangkap sepenuhnya dalam penjara 2 elemen sekaligus tubuhnya telah terperangkap oleh rantai putih keemasan milik gadis Uzumaki itu. Tobirama tersenyum sambil menatap mereka bertiga terutama kepada gadis Uzumaki yang merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang ke-3 itu.

"**Fuin**" dengan itu, Tobirama mulai bercahaya sebagai tanda bahwa akan hilang

'_Aura gadis Uzumaki itu...sama seperti Mito-nee dahulu...selain itu, mereka bertiga adalah generasi emas Konoha selanjutnya'_

"Kuharap kalian bertiga mampu mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia Shinobi ini"

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami"

"Terima kasih"

Dan selanjutnya tubuh Tobirama telah menghilang sepenuhnya err...maksudnya tersegel. Hashirama dan Tobirama berhasil disegel oleh Naruto. Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Sakura lalu menggunakan hiraishin menuju Sandaime Hokage berada.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, mereka dapat melihat jika Orochimaru telah kalah namun masih dapat berdiri dengan tegak. Disana Hiruzen bersama Jiraiya dan Tsunade berhasil mengalahkan Orochimaru. Dan selanjutnya entah apa yang dibisikkan bawahan Orochimaru pada Orochimaru sendiri, ia langsung menghilang bersama para bawahannya. Sementara pertarungan antara chi bunshin mereka bertiga melawan Ichibi Shukaku juga berhasil dilaksanakan. Kini Konoha telah kembali aman setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, Hiruzen jiji, Ero-Sannin, Tsunade baa-chan?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Hime. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat" jawab Sakura

"Hn"

"Sepertinya kalian berhasil mengalahkan Hashirama jiji dan Tobirama jiji"

"Tentu saja, baa-chan"

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada. Kalian bertiga istirahatlah, nanti aku akan segera mengadakan acara pengangkatan Tsunade sebagai Godaime Hokage. Juga mempromosikan kalian bertiga menjadi Jonin"

"Benarkah? Lalu, Jonin? Kenapa begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian pikir kami tidak tahu ya? Kalian sempat membuat chi bunshin dan chi bunshin kalian itu berhasil mengalahkan Ichibi Shukaku sementara diri kalian yang asli berhasil mengalahkan 2 dewa Shinobi"

"Ah...mengenai itu terserah anda saja, jiji, Tsunade baa-chan"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian bertiga istirahat"

"Terima kasih, Tsunade baa-chan"

Selanjutnya, tim 7 pun diberi libur dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Mereka bertiga menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dimulai dari sparring bersama, makan yakiniQ bersama teman-teman seakademy, lalu bermain bersama mereka sampai berhari-hari.

Juga mereka sempat mengadakan acara berkumpul bersama. Tim 7 bersama Kakashi, tim 8 bersama Kurenai, tim 9 bersama Guy dan tim 10 bersama Asuma. Ke-4 tim juga ke-4 Jonin pembimbing ini berkumpul bersama di salah satu bukit Hokage tak jauh dari patung moment MIA.

Disana mereka mulai saling bercerita satu sama lain. Tetapi yang paling sering bercerita adalah tim 7 yang bercerita mengenai pengalaman mereka bertarung melawan 2 dewa Shinobi saat Ujian Chuunin itu karena mereka selalu ditanyai ini-itu oleh yang lainnya. Mereka juga dibuat terkagum-kagum akan hal itu.

"Wow! Sugoi! Jadi, kalian berhasil mengalahkan Shodaime-sama dan Nidaime-sama? Bahkan berhasil menyegel kembali mereka sebagai mayat Edo Tensei itu?"

"Ahahaha...tidak terlalu sekagum itu, Kurenai sensei. Lagipula saat itu kami juga hanya mengandalkan taktik sederhana juga kerja sama seperti biasa" jawab Sakura merendah

"Hn"

"Kami tidak butuh jawabanmu, Sasuke" balas Kiba sweatdroped

"Hn"

"Suke-kun" panggil Naruto dengan nada yang manis membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia langsung menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati senyum innocent yang menjanjikan rasa sakit ia lihat

'_Shit! Aku lupa mengenai ambigu sialan itu!'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati

"Y-ya, Hi-Hime?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa mengenai perjanjian ambigu sialan itu?"

"I-itu...hahaha..."

"Rupanya kau melupakannya ya?"

"Ti-tidak, Hi-Hime. Ha-hanya saja a-aku ha-hampir me-melup-melupakannya"

"Hampir? ITU BUKAN HAMPIR LAGI BAKA?! TAPI BENAR-BENAR LUPA!"

"Hahaha...ya itu kau tahu benar, Hime" hanya tawa garing yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memasang ekspresi diluar Uchiha. Sasuke benar-benar sangat cocok menggunakan ekspresi se-OOC itu hahaaha. Dan mereka benar-benar menikmatinya karena yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke se-OOC itu adalah gadisnya sendiri. Melihat Uchiha menderita mengenaskan memang hiburan yang sangat jarang terjadi bahkan dikatakan mustahil. Jadi, kini mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Jadi, Hime..."

"Ya, Kakashi sensei?"

"Kudengar juga chibunshin kalian berhasil mengalahkan Ichibi Shukaku ya?"

"Eh? Apa itu benar, Kakashi?" tanya Asuma

"EH? APA ITU BENAR?" histeris para rookie kecuali Neji, Shino, Shikamaru dan Chouji dan Hinata

"A-ano...sebenarnya, itu benar" jawab Sakura takut-takut

"Eh? EHH?"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ino

"Hm, hm, Ino-chan benar. Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"E-eto...begini..."

.

FLASHBACK ON.

"**Chi Bunshin**_"_

_Darah ketiganya membentuk sosok Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Ketiganya saling pandang dengan bunshinnya lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Ketiga bunshin itu langsung melompat menuju kepala Shukaku dan selanjutnya keempatnya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan. Sementara yang asli juga menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan dan kembali muncul di dekat Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sandaime Hokage juga Yondaime Kazekage._

_Kini chibunshin tim 7 bersama Shukaku di tempat yang jauh dari pusat Konoha tapi masih masuk dalam wilayah Konoha. Dari kejauhan, mereka dapat merasakan jika ada 2 chakra yang keluar dari pusat Konoha dan bergeran menuju ke tempat mereka berada. _

"_**Gggrrr...sialan kalian bocah! Kemana kalian membawaku?"**_

"_Hanya sedikit menjauh dari pusat Konoha. Kalau tetap disana, Konoha akan hancur" jawab Sakura enteng_

"_**Ho? Begitukah? Tapi selain itu, kenapa yang aku lawan hanya chibunshin? Kalian meremehkanku rupanya?"**_

"_Tidak, tentu saja. Kami tidak pernah meremehkanmu. Lakukan!"_

"**Raiton : Eien no Kirin**_"_

_BLAAR! Awan hitam yang disertai petir biru muncul diatas arena pertarungan mereka. Dengan perlahan awan hitam yang disertai petir biru itu membentuk seekor naga dengan ukuran 3x dari naga biasanya._

"**Raiton : Reizā Sākasu**_"_

_Laser petir berwarna biru segera dikeluarkan dari mulut naga itu. Laser itu dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan langsung terpusat pada Shukaku. Sementara Sakura sendiri langsung menghilang dari sisi Sasuke dan Naruto dengan menggunakan shunshin._

"**SHANNARO!**_"_

_DHUAK! BLAAR! Tinju monster chibunshin Sakura yang tak jauh beda dengan yang asli sukses mendarat pada tubuh Shukaku. Membuat tubuh Shukaku retak karena saking kuatnya pukulan itu._

"**Suiton : Mizurappa**_"_

_Air yang dikeluarkan Sakura dengan cepat bergerak menuju Shukaku. Dan pada akhirnya Shukaku tidak bisa lagi menyerang karena kelemahan terbesarnya adalah air. Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan._

"**Suijin : Takitsubo no Jutsu**_"_

_Dari punggung Naruto gelombang air besar tercipta di belakang punggung Naruto dan secepat kilat melesat menuju Gaara dalam bentuk serangan gelombang ombak. Dalam jangka waktu 15 detik, disekitar Shukaku dipenuhi oleh air yang menggenang setinggi 5m. Naruto sendiri kini tengah berdiri santai di ujung pohon yang paling tinggi begitu pun dengan Sakura dan Sasuke._

"**Raiton : Gian**_"_

_Petir yang dikeluarkan Sasuke merambat ke bawah dan akhirnya menyentuh air lalu meluncur dengan cepat menuju Shukaku karena ada air yang menjadi media perantaranya. Shukaku berteriak mengerang kesakitan._

"_**Grrrr! Sialan kalian bocah! Fuuton : Daitoppa"**_

_Angin yang diakibatkan Shukaku segera menyerang chibunshin tim 7 dengan intensitas yang besar. Dan itu membuat chibunshin tim 7 segera meloncat dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan saat mereka melayang diatas, mereka dengan sigap membuat handseal._

"**Suiton : Mizu no Ryusei**_"_

"**Suiton : Uzu Tatsumaki**_"_

"**Raiton : Rai no Ryusei**_"_

_Bola-bola air yang dibuat Sakura meluncur menuju Shukaku bagaikan meteor. Sementara Naruto membuat tornado air untuk memerangkap Shukaku. Dan terakhir Sasuke sendiri mengeluarkan bola-bola petir dari mulut Kirin dan langsung menyerang Shukaku bagaikan meteor._

"_**Rrrgggrrrr! SIALAN KALIAN! **_**Bijuudama**_**"**_

_Tembakan bom bijuu dilepaskan Shukaku keatas menuju chibunshin tim 7. Tetapi dengan sigap Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan Sasuke sehingga mereka kembali berdiri di puncak pohon. Dan akhirnya bom bijuu yang ditembakkan Shukaku sia-sia saja._

"_Sekarang!" komando Sakura dan Sasuke_

"_Tentu saja!"_

_SRAAK! CRINK! Dari punggung Naruto rantai putih keemasan segera muncul dan melilit tubuh Shukaku. Kedua tangan putih Naruto dikatupkan dengan konsentrasi yang tidak hilang daritadi._

"**Mokuton : Akuma Sunea**_"_

_Dari bawah Shukaku, sulur-sulur kayu segera muncul dan juga langsung menjerat tubuh Shukaku. Dan akhirnya Shukaku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak karena ia sudah terjerat oleh rantai chakra legendaris milik Uzumaki dan Mokuton legendaris milik Senju._

"_**KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BOCAH SIALAN! KALIAN AKAN KUBUNUH!"**_

"**Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu**_"_

"**Raiton : Kami no Yari**_"_

_Dari punggung Sakura keluar air dengan volume yang sangat besar bergerak menuju Shukaku. Sementara Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Kirin yang berada disamping kanannya. Kirin yang berukuran 3x naga biasanya langsung merubah bentuknya menjadi tombak petir dengan ukuran yang mengagumkan. Baru setelah itu, dengan kaki yang sudah terlapisi chakra Sasuke meloncat dengan tinggi. Lalu ia melemparkan tombak petir kolosalnya dan saat hampir mengenai Shukaku, tombak petir itu memecah menjadi ratusan lalu meluncur dengan cepat menuju Shukaku bagaikan meteor. Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya._

"_**AAARRRGGGHHH! KALIAN BOCAH SIALAN! BERANINYA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU! AKAN KUBALAS KALIAN!"**_

"_Sekarang, Saku-chan!" komando Naruto sambil mengabaikan umpatan Shukaku_

"_Aku mengerti"_

"_Saatnya untuk bangun, pangeran tidur! _**SHANNARO!**_"_

_BUG! Pukulan Sakura mengenai dengan tepat di pipi kanan Gaara. Dan akhirnya Gaara jadi terbangun karena pukulan Sakura sementara Shukaku sendiri mengumpat marah karena ia yang tadi terbebas kini kembali terkurung. Perlahan pasir yang membentuk Shukaku itu meretak lalu memecah menjadi pasir lagi. Dan hanya menyisakan Gaara yang terjatuh ke tanah. Chibunshin tim 7 sendiri turun ke bawah setelah Naruto menghilangkan sulur kayunya dan mengembalikan rantai chakra ke tubuhnya._

"_Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Gaara lemah_

_Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena kelelahan sekaligus terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra. Jadilah ia hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih bercampur bencinya._

"_Kalau aku membunuhmu, Kurama nii-chan pasti akan balik membenciku"_

"_Kurama nii-chan?" tanya Gaara penasaran_

"_**Yang dia maksud adalah Kyuubi" **__ ia dapat mendengar Shukaku membalas pertanyaannya_

"_Kau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?"_

"_Yah, aku adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi"_

"_Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Namamu siapa? Maukah kau berteman denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang terulur_

"_Ah! Jangan lupakan kami juga, kalian berdua! Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke"_

_Ah~ Gaara dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari seluruh tubuh gadis didepannya ini juga 2 orang disampingnya. Gadis ini membuatnya merasa tentram dan dapat melupakan semua kesedihannya. Dengan perlahan tangan dengan perban putih itu membalas jabat tangan Naruto. Setitik kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah yang dingin itu._

"_Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san"_

_Dan dalam pertarungan ini, akhirnya Naruto mendapat teman pertama yang mengerti akan penderitaannya._

FLASHBACK OFF.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kini di ruangan Hokage, disana terdapat Tsunade yang sudah menjadi Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya dan mantan Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Keduanya terlibat percakapan yang menyenangkan sekaligus seru. Tapi kemudian...

"Sensei dan kau Tsunade, sebenarnya aku memiliki informasi yang penting untuk kalian semua"

"Apa itu Jiraiya?"

"Aku mendapat ramalan dari tetua katak"

"Apa itu?"

"Ramalan mengenai masa depan dunia Shinobi berada diambang kehancuran, yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak berasal dari dunia ini"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu, Jiraiya?"

"Bisa dibilang di masa depan, dunia Shinobi akan berada diambang kehancuran. Kita akan dihancurkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak berasal dari dunia ini"

"Apa? Jika nantinya, musuh kita bukanlah sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia ini. Lalu, bagaimana cara kita melawannya?"

"Entahlah"

"Tapi, Tsunade, Jiraiya..."

"Ya, Hiruzen sensei?"

"Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang akan menjadi musuh kita nantinya?"

TBC.

**Yah, gomen, gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^. Ada yang bilang kalo fanfic ini hampir mirip dengan milik Chic-senpai^^. Jadi sebaiknya kita balas review sekaligus kita konfirmasi masalah **_**'itu'**_

**Koura Fukiishi = Ahaha...kalo itu, saya minta maaf kalo saya nggak bisa nambahin wordnya ya^^...otak saya udah buntu disitu^^**

**Grand560 = Hm...mengenai itu, mungkin terjawab di chapter depan^^...atau mungkin tidak, gomen ne karena saya agak lupa ini adegan udah saya ketik beberapa bulan lalu^^**

**Aiko Vallery = Sip^^...saya lanjut kok^^**

**Dewi15 = Oke^^...saya lanjut kok^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi = Sesuai dugaan anda, invasi tadi tentu saja berbeda karena Sakura sendiri sudah saya buat begitu^^...saya usahakan untuk update kilat yak^^**

**AkarisaRuru = Membantu Sasuke? Mungkin ya Naru-Hime^^...entahlah saya juga nggak tahu ya^^...saya kalo udah ada ide langsung saya ketik dan setelah itu saya langsung melupakan apa yang baru saja saya ketik *sweatdropedsendiri**

**Uzunamisenju = Hm...Sharinegan buat Sasuke dan Tenseigan buat Hinata kah? Saya pertimbangkan dulu apakah sesuai dengan jalan ceritanya^^...arigato sarannya^^**

**Nuyy822 = Ah itu...sepertinya itu ada di chapter awal ya^^...itu maksudnya, di bagian belakang tubuh Naruto bisa muncul ekor karena chakranya tercampur dengan chakra Kyuubi^^**

**AySNfc3 = Ahaha^^...itu kan udah ada...gomen kalo nggak lawan ama Gaara atau Orochi ya^^**

**Guest1 = Hm...sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya^^**

**Otsutsuko ilmi = Kuchiyosenya Naruto cuman kuchiyose elang dan hewan-hewan yang punya rinnegan itu^^**

**Reyriyuu-kun = Oke^^...pasti lanjut kok^^**

**Guest2 = Oke^^...saya beri penjelasan^^**

**Chic White = Oke, Chic senpai^^ kita konfirmasi apa yang sebenarnya saya tulis ini^^...saya tahu anda merasa tidak nyaman karena fanfic saya yang katanya desas-desus mirip dengan buatan anda...tapi saya berani **_**sumpah**_** saya sama sekali **_**tidak pernah**_** mencoba untuk menjadi **_**plagiator**_** karya anda...karena kalau saya memang seperti itu, saya akan langsung menghapusnya...jujur saja, saya belum pernah sama sekali membaca karya anda, tapi setelah saya membaca fanfic anda, memang ada yang sama, tapi saya tekankan lagi, saya **_**tidak pernah mencoba untuk menirunya**_** karena saya mau buatnya seperti di Cannon, yah mungkin ini karena salah saya yang tidak mempertimbangkan saran dari teman saya, dia bilang dengan ekspresi meyakinkan bahwa yang dikatakannya berasal dari idenya...jadi saya mohon maaf dengan ketidak-nyamanan anda dan seluruh reader saya tercinta karena fanfic saya...jadi selamat menikmati lanjutan dari fanfic saya^^...ah, satu lagi, nanti saya akan mengganti beberapa bagian yang sama dengan fanfic anda senpai, kemungkinan bersamaan dengan updatenya chapter ini karena kebetulan saya lagi punya banyak inspirasi^^...arigato tegurannya, Chic senpai^^*bow**

**Intan-chan = Oke^^...gomen kalo lama ya^^**

**Boku wa megitsune = Oh! Ini udah lanjut kok, Megitsune-san^^...gomen kalo lama ya^^**

**PlayerToBeWriter = Gomen kalo updatenya lama ya^^**

**Ahiy = Oke^^...arigato dukungannya^^**

**Boku wa megitsune = Oke^^...saya lanjutin deh^^...gomen kalo lama updatenya^^**

**Hairulchan ukeyaoiyadongers769 = Oh! mengenai kuciyose katsuyu, saya rasa itu nggak mungkin, soalnya konsepnya berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikiran saya...gomen kalo sarannya tidak bisa saya terima karena nanti akan merubah seluruh cerita dari awal^^ *bow...arigato sarannya hairul-san^^**


	23. Chapter 23

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 23

.

.

HappyReading~

Pagi yang cerah menyinari Konoha, salah satu dari 5 desa Gensho no Kuni. Suasana tenang nan damai menyelimuti seluruh Konoha seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan setelah invasi Suna-Oto yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini dimana-mana terlihat pembangunan kembali karena kerusakan akibat invasi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Waktu itu juga seluruh penduduk Konoha diberi tahu bahwa Sandaime Hokage mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage. Lalu kemudian disusul dengan pemberitahuan pengangkatan Senju Tsunade sebagai Godaime Hokage menggantikan dirinya. Dan pastinya beberapa hari yang lalu adalah hari pengangkatan Godaime Hokage. Kini tim 7 sudah bukan Genin lagi melainkan Jounin.

Tapi, cerita ini tidak berpusat pada itu melainkan pada sebuah mansion Uchiha yang terletak di kompleks Uchiha. Mansion milik kepala klan Uchiha Fugaku yang artinya milik keluarga Sasuke. Di dalamnya terdapat 2 remaja tampan dan cantik tengah memakan sarapan masing-masing. Setelah selesai memakan sarapan masing-masing mereka langsung keluar dari mansion Uchiha dan berjalan-jalan disekitar Konoha sekaligus bertemu dengan rekan tim mereka yang selanjutnya Sakura.

Kini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah duduk santai diatas balok kayu yang berdiri di Training Ground 7 itu. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menambah kesan tenang disana. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan masing-masing dari mereka. Keduanya telah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sakura datang.

"Ohayo Naru-chan! Sasuke-kun!"

"Ohayo mo, Saku-chan"

"Hn"

"Sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, Saku-chan. Kami hanya sedang duduk santai saja"

"Begitukah? Membosankan bukan begitu?"

"Hm...begitulah"

Kini ketiganya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan apalagi ketiganya tengah menikmati suasana tenang nan damai saat itu. Hingga akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian Kakashi bersama dengan tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10 datang dan tidak lupa pula para Jounin pembimbing mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kakashi

"Entahlah, Kakashi sensei"

"Oh ya, selamat ya untuk kalian bertiga"

"Memangnya kenapa, Kurenai sensei?"

"Karena kalian bertiga sudah menyamai kami berempat"

"Ah, terima kasih, Asuma sensei"

"Yo! Jangan merendah seperti itu, Naru-Hime! Sasuke-kun! Sakura-san! Tebarkan semangat masa muda kalian!"

"Ehehehe...baiklah, baiklah, Guy sensei" tawa renyah Naruto

"Oh ya, selamat juga untuk Shikamaru-kun yang sudah jadi Chuunin" lanjut Naruto

"Ah ya, Naru-chan benar" sambung Sakura

"Mendokusai...tapi arigato, Hime"

"Enaknya kalian yang sudah menjadi Jounin maupun Chuunin, sedangkan kami masih Genin" dan diangguki oleh Kiba

"Tenang saja, Ino-chan. Nanti kalian pasti akan segera jadi Chuunin kok. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah berusaha keras dan pantang menyerah"

"Ah, kau benar, Naru-chan" celetuk Tenten

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Kakashi

"Kalau kami tentu saja berlatih supaya bisa menyusul kalian dengan cepat" ujar Ino dengan semangat dan disetujui oleh Chouji yang tampak memakan keripik kentangnya

"Kami tim 8 dan tim 9 juga sama dengannya"

"Lalu kalian tim 7?"

"Entahlah, Asuma sensei. Bagaimana denganmu, Saku-chan?"

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin aku akan belajar kembali dengan Tsunade-sama lalu aku akan jadi sukarela perawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha"

"Ide bagus, Sakura"

"Arigato, Kakashi sensei"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Suke-kun?"

"Hn...saa na. Mungkin aku akan pergi keluar desa selama 3 tahun untuk mencari Itachi"

"Eh? Begitukah? Mungkin aku juga akan keluar desa selama 3 tahun"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" protes Sakura

"Kalau Suke-kun berusaha untuk membawa kakaknya pulang ke Konoha, maka aku akan mulai menyempurnakan jutsuku yang masih menguras banyak chakra saat pemakaian bersama Ero-Sannin"

"Ho...begitukah? Tapi ingatlah, Hime, tetaplah waspada karena banyak yang mengincarmu mengingat kau adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi"

"Tenang saja, Kakashi sensei. Aku keluar desa bersama Ero-Sannin sekaligus berlatih jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan waspada dengannya, aku takut setelah sampai di Konoha keperawananku hilang"

"Tega sekali kau padaku, Hime!" sebuah suara asing ini membuat semuanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara

"Heh? Aku memang sengaja berkata begitu, Ero-Sannin. Aku sudah tahu kedatanganmu jadi sengaja saja, lagipula melihat wajah galaumu, aku merasa puas"

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu, Hime!"

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah putrinya, Ero-Sannin. Kau bodoh ya!"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, Suke-kun?" lanjutnya

"Mungkin nanti sore, Hime. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Tsunade-sama. Bagaimana denganmu, Hime?"

"Saa na. Ne, Ero-Sannin, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Entahlah tapi yang pasti kita akan pergi dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Begitukah? Jadi sepi deh Konoha nantinya"

"Sepertinya begitu, Ino-chan, Saku-chan"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

SKIP.

Kini sore hari telah mendatangi Konoha dan sekitarnya. Tampak di gerbang Konoha terasa ramai. Itu karena para rookie 12 bersama Hiruzen, Tsunade dan Shizune akan mengantar Jiraiya, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar desa selama 3 tahun.

"Wah...ternyata kalian berdua benar-benar sudah bulat dengan keputusan kalian ya?"

"Begitulah, Saku-chan. Kumohon bersabarlah untuk menunggu kami ya?" dan dibalas tatapan sendu dari Sakura dan itu segera membuat Naruto memeluk Sakura

"Kuharap kalian akan kembali, Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun"

"Tentu saja, Saku-chan. Kami akan segera kembali kok, tenang saja"

"Hn"

"Jiraiya?"

"Ya, ada apa Tsunade?"

"Kau harus jaga baik-baik Naru-chan oke? Jangan sampai dia jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki dan lagi..."

"Tenang saja, kau bisa percayakan semuanya padaku"

"...dan lagi, JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM PADANYA!"

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Bagus, dan juga jangan kotori pikiran polosnya dengan pikiran mesummu"

"Hm...aku mengerti, Hiruzen sensei"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya? Jaa ne"

Kemudian, Jiraiya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Konoha diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke di belakangnya. Di belakangnya, mereka dapat melihat para rookie bersama Jounin pembimbing masing-masing juga Tsunade, Shizune dan Hiruzen juga ada disana. Tak lupa juga dengan Kakashi yang senantiasa membaca buku bersampul orange.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketiganya sudah jauh dari gerbang Konoha itu terbukti ketika seluruh kerabat mereka di gerbang Konoha sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dengan itu, Jiraiya dan Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kurasa kita berpisah disini, Suke-kun"

"Hn, kau benar, Hime. Jaga dirimu baik-baik oke?"

"Tentu saja, Suke-kun. Begitu juga denganmu"

"Hn. Kuserahkan Hime padamu, Ero-Oyaji"

"Hoi! Apa aku sebegitunya terlihat di matamu?"

"Hn. Kupercayakan Hime padamu, aku pergi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung menghilang secara perlahan karena tubuhnya yang terbakar dimulai dari kakinya lalu beranjak ke atas sampai seluruh tubuhnya menghilang. Meninggalkan Jiraiya yang sibuk mengumpat Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkekeh sendiri karena hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Hime"

Sasuke mengambil jalan ke arah barat laut sementara Jiraiya dan Naruto mengambil jalan ke arah timur laut. Keduanya hanya berjalan katanya mau menghemat chakra sambil bercakap-cakap ria. Banyak yang mereka bahas tentunya mengenai masa lalu Naruto. Mulai dari awal masuk akademi Naruto bersama Sasuke hingga ujian Chuunin kemarin. Setelah puas bahas masa lalu Naruto, beralih pada Jiraiya, disana Jiraiya menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Tsunade dan Orochimaru hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan Orochimaru. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di padang rumput yang sangat luas. Disana mereka beristirahat sejenak sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Ne, hime?"

"Hm..."

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui identitas kedua orang tuamu adalah Yondaime Hokage Minato dan Kushina? Setahuku informasi itu tingkat S dan sangat dirahasiakan"

"Kau tak berpikir kalau aku akan mencuri di tempat Hiruzen jiji menyimpan informasi tingkat tinggi seperti itu bukan?"

"Yah...sebenarnya, aku akan pikiran kalau kau akan kesana. Tapi melihatmu sekarang yang menanyakan itu entah kenapa aku jadi meragukan itu"

"Begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak mencuri. Jika kau ingin tahu mengenai itu, apakah kau bersedia untuk merahasiakannya? Bahkan itu dari Tsunade baa-chan dan Hiruzen jiji?"

"Kenapa begitu? Aku bisa dibunuh oleh mereka berdua kalau merahasiakannya dari mereka"

"Terserah padamu"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan merahasiakannya"

"Sebenarnya, sebelum aku masuk di akademi waktu itu, aku sudah menghancurkan segelnya lebih dulu"

"Apa? Maksudmu, kau benar-benar menghancurkan segelnya?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa, Ero-Sannin?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu fuuinjutsu saat itu?"

"Tentu saja ada seseorang yang melatihku dulu, kau tidak perlu tahu, Ero-Sannin. Lain kali saja akan kuberitahu"

"Baiklah. Jadi setelah kau menghancurkan segelnya kau bertemu ayah dan ibumu?"

"Begitulah"

"Apa saja yang dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibumu?"

"Mereka bercerita mengenai penyerangan Kyuubi 13 tahun yang lalu"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm...ah apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengetahuinya jadi tidak perlu"

"Begitukah? Seperti apa cerita yang kau ketahui?"

"Yah...tentang dirimu yang lahir, lalu ada pria bertopeng yang membawamu untuk mengancam ayahmu menyerahkan ibumu, Kyuubi yang dikeluarkan oleh pria bertopeng itu dari ibumu, lalu terakhir Kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhmu oleh ayahmu...begitulah"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya ayah merahasiakannya darimu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baiklah, memang seharusnya ini kuberitahu padamu. Sebenarnya, tou-san dan kaa-san saat itu sudah mati terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhku. Rencana tou-san adalah menyegel separuh kekuatan Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya dengan menggunakan Shiki Fuujin dan menyegel setengahnya lagi dalam tubuhku menggunakan Hakke Fuin"

"Lalu siapa yang menyegelnya dalam tubuhmu?"

"Sesaat sebelum tou-san menutup matanya, ia bilang melihat 3 orang yang menyerupai arwah. Yang pertama adalah pemuda berambut jabrik yang tou-san ingat dipanggil Ashura, kedua adalah pria paruh baya berambut perak jabrik mengenakan pakaian pertapa yang tou-san ingat dipanggil Hagoromo dan terakhir adalah wanita paruh baya berambut perak bertanduk mengenakan kimono putri jaman dahulu yang tou-san ingat dipanggil Kaguya"

"Hagoromo? Maksudmu, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki?"

"Entahlah...tapi sepertinya begitu. Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya, Ero-Sannin?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan orangnya saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Katakan saja iya atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, baiklah"

"**Kekkai**" Naruto membuat kekkai terkuat yang bisa ia buat lalu...

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**"

POOFT! POOFT! POOFT! POOFT! POOFT! Di hadapan Jiraiya dan Naruto muncul bunshin milik Naruto. Tentu itu membuat Jiraiya bingung pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lakukan!"

Secara bersamaan ke-5 bunshin mengeluarkan asap setelah terdengar suara POOFT tadi. Perlahan Jiraiya menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan ke-5 bunshin. Dan setelah asap yang menyelimuti ke-5 bunshin dan digantikan oleh 5 orang yang berbeda. Dan tentu saja 2 diantaranya membuat Jiraiya terkejut sementara yang 3 diantaranya membuatnya sedikit bergetar karena mereka tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya tapi auranya berkata kalau kekuatan mereka lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Yang pertama adalah pria berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru mengenakan pakaian khas Jounin dan jubah putih dengan aksen api merah yang bertuliskan Yondaime, tentu saja pria ini adalah Namikaze Minato. Kedua adalah wanita berambut merah bermata violet mengenakan kemeja berkerah tinggi, berlengan pendek dengan gaun panjang longgar ditambah blus berwarna biru sedangkan gaunnya berwarna coklat kehijauan serta mengenakan pita biru tua di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan sandal berwarna ungu muda standar shinobi Konoha, tentu saja wanita ini adalah Uzumaki Kushina.

Yang ketiga adalah pemuda berambut hitam jabrik bermata hitam memiliki perawakan yang hampir sama dengan Minato hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek, dia adalah Ootsutsuki Ashura. Keempat adalah pria paruh baya berambut perak jabrik bermata ungu khas Rinnegan, di dahinya terdapat Sharingan dengan 9 tomoe mengenakan pakaian khas pertapa, dia adalah Ootsutsuki Hagoromo atau dikenal dengan Rikudou Sennin.

Terakhir adalah wanita paruh baya bertanduk berambut perak panjang mengenakan kimono putri jaman dahulu, kedua matanya berwarna lavender khas Byakugan lalu di dahinya terdapat Sharingan yang sama dengan Hagoromo, dia adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya ibu dari Rikudou Sennin.

"Naru-chan! Kaa-san rindu padamu ttebane!" ujar Kushina lalu berlari memeluk Naruto

"Aku juga rindu padamu, kaa-san"

"Mou...kenapa sifat kalemmu seperti Minato baka itu sih, Naru-chan? Kenapa tidak menuruti sifat kaa-san saja?" perkataan ini ditanggapi tawa garing oleh Minato dan Naruto

"Ah! Jiraiya sensei dan Naru-chan" sapa Minato yang membuat Kushina segera melihat Jiraiya dengan tampang horor

"Minato? Kushina? Ini benar kalian? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Naru-chan, kau sedang latihan dengan Ero-Sannin itu?"

"OI!"

"Ya, benar, kaa-san. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak di grepe-grepe olehnya kan?" tanya Kushina yang membuat Minato tersentak lalu menatap tajam Jiraiya dan dibalas senyum nervous

"Kau tidak melakukannya 'kan, Jiraiya sensei?" tanya Minato tajam

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Minato. Setidaknya belum"

"Apa?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak, kaa-san. Sebelum dia melakukan itu padaku, dia pasti akan mati di tanganku"

"Bagus, nak. Tou-san bangga padamu, jika menyangkut hal seperti ini kau benar-benar mirip seperti kaa-san mu, Naru-chan"

"Ya, begitu pula dengan kaa-san"

"Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua yang seharusnya mati..."

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Naru-chan berhasil menghancurkan segel yang mengurung Kyuubi bukan, Jiraiya sensei? Seharusnya setelah itu, chakra kami menghilang tapi entah kenapa chakra kami yang disegel ke dalam tubuh Naru-chan tidak menghilang, jadi seperti ini"

"Oh ya, kata Hime kalau yang menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuhnya itu bukan dirimu, lalu siapa?"

"Oh itu ya...yang melakukannya memang bukan diriku, tapi ketiga orang disana. Jadi, bisa dibilang kalau Kyuubi tidak terbagi menjadi 2 melainkan Kyuubi disegel dalam Naru-chan secara utuh" sambil menunjuk Ashura, Rikudou Sennin dan Kaguya

"Siapa mereka?"

"Perkenalkan namaku Ootsutsuki Ashura, putra bungsu dari Ootsutsuki Hagoromo atau kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai Rikudou Sennin"

"Perkenalkan namaku Ootsutsuki Hagoromo atau kalian lebih mengenalku sebagai Rikudou Sennin"

"Perkenalkan namaku Ootsutsuki Kaguya, aku adalah manusia pertama yang memiliki chakra sekaligus ibu dari Hagoromo atau Rikudou Sennin"

"Pantas saja, aku merasakan aura kalian sangat kuat melebihi diriku. Terutama wanita bertanduk itu, auranya membuatku sesak nafas" jawab Jiraiya

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa berada di tubuh Hime?"

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi intinya kami hanya pecahan chakra saja sama seperti Minato dan Kushina, diri kami yang asli sudah mati ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dan juga mengenai latihan fuuinjutsu yang kau tanyakan beberapa saat yang lalu, itu sebenarnya kami bertiga yang mengajarkannya termasuk ninjutsu, kenjutsu juga doujutsu"

"Doujutsu? Maksud anda doujutsu Rinnegan, ttebane?" tanya Kushina yang ikut bergabung

"Tentu saja, tapi dalam kasus Naru-chan, dia tidak hanya memiliki Rinnegan tapi Sharingan juga Byakugan"

"Apa? Naru-chan memiliki 3 doujutsu itu?"

"Kau benar, Minato. Bisa dibilang Naru-chan adalah kemunculan ibuku yang kedua"

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian..." sela Kaguya

"Cerita apa itu, Kaguya-sama?"

"Ini adalah cerita mengapa seluruh Bijuu memanggilmu dengan panggilan Hime secara tiba-tiba..."

"Huh? Kukira itu karena keinginan Kurama nii-san sendiri ternyata ada alasannya ya, Kaguya baa-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Mau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto, Minato, Kushina dan Jiraiya bersamaan

Lalu setelah itu, keempatnya mendengarkan dengan seksama mengenai cerita yang diucapkan 3 Ootsutsuki itu. Dengan serius mereka mendengarnya, dan kenyataan mengenai apa yang Kaguya ceritakan membuat keempatnya terkejut. Terutama bagi Naruto karena cerita itu menyangkut dirinya.

Dengan itu, Minato bersama Kushina dan Jiraiya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tentu saja mereka tidak menyangka jika kehidupan masa lalu sebelum menjadi Naruto, putri mereka itu adalah...kita sembunyikan dulu yang ini. Sekaligus mengenai kekuatan Naruto sendiri yang bisa dibilang perwujudan ibu Rikudou Sennin yang ke-2.

"Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, kau harus berhati-hati dalam penggunaannya"

"Aku tahu itu, tou-san, kaa-san"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Oh ya, sepertinya ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita Naru-chan"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena chakra kami yang disegel dalam tubuh Naru-chan sudah habis sepertinya jadi ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir, Naru-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kaa-san, tou-san. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ashura nii-san, Hagoromo jiji dan Kaguya baa-chan?"

"Sepertinya keadaan kami tak jauh beda dengan kedua orang tuamu, Naru-chan. Jadi ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita"

"Sepertinya memang begitu"

"Tenang saja, Naru-chan. Kami akan menunggumu di surga sana, tapi jangan menyusul kami dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Oh ya, satu lagi, terima kasih karena sudah lahir diantara kami berdua, Naru-chan. Kami menyayangimu"

"Hm...kembali tou-san, kaa-san, terima kasih juga karena telah menjadi orang tuaku dan mempercayaiku"

Perlahan tubuh Minato dan Kushina diselimuti cahaya putih yang semakin lama semakin menebal lalu detik berikutnya tubuh keduanya diselimuti cahaya itu dengan sempurna. Pada akhirnya setelah cahaya putih itu terpecah tubuh Minato dan Kushina telah menghilang bersama dengan cahaya itu.

_'__Sayonara, tou-san, kaa-san...'_

Iris biru Naruto beralih pada Ashura, Hagoromo dan Kaguya yang masih ada di hadapannya. Jiraiya tampak mengelus kepalanya perlahan saat melihat Minato dan Kushina menghilang dari hadapannya. Kini iris hitam milik Jiraiya beralih pada ke-3 sosok yang memiliki intensitas kekuatan yang jauh berada diatasnya.

"Kemarilah, Naru-chan" perlahan Naruto melangkah menuju ketiganya yang dimulai dari Ashura terlebih dahulu, tangan Ashura mengelus puncak kepala pirang Naruto

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Naru-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Ashura nii-san"

"Gunakan kekuatanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya"

"Aku mengerti, Hagoromo jiji"

"Pesanku kurang lebih sama dengan Ashura dan Hagoromo, Naru-chan. Tak lupa juga, kami menyayangimu, Naru-chan"

"Aku sangat tahu itu, Kaguya baa-chan"

"Sayonara, Naru-chan"

"Oh ya, untukmu Jiraiya, jaga baik-baik Naru-chan ya? Terutama untuk Akatsuki yang mengincarnya"

"Aku tahu itu, Rikudou-sama"

Kemudian, tubuh ketiganya diselimuti cahaya putih yang semakin lama semakin menebal lalu detik berikutnya tubuh ketiganya diselimuti cahaya itu dengan sempurna. Pada akhirnya setelah cahaya putih itu terpecah tubuh Ashura, Hagoromo dan Kaguya telah menghilang bersama dengan cahaya itu.

"Nah, jadi Hime, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau latihan lagi, Ero-Sannin?"

"Heh? Kenapa latihan lagi, Hime? Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu sekarang dan kau masih ingin berlatih lagi?"

"Tentunya bukan untuk menambah kekuatan, Ero-Sannin. Kau ini bodoh ya? Aku hanya ingin menyempurnakan beberapa jutsuku yang masih menguras banyak chakra saat pemakaiannya. Kau mau membantu, Ero-Sannin?"

"Baik...baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Hime"

"Oh ya, sebelum itu terjadi Ero-Sannin..."

"Ada apa, Hime?"

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**"

POOFT! 1 bunshin muncul setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya tadi. Disampingnya muncul bayangan Naruto yang sama dengannya.

"Lakukan!"

Setelah itu, bunshin itu kembali diselimuti oleh kepulan asap dan tampaklah bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi pemuda berusia 20-an tengah berdiri dengan tegap. Pemuda itu berambut jingga bermata ruby dan mempunyai kulit seputih susu. Dia tampak sangat tampan dengan tampilan seperti itu.

"Siapa dia, Hime?"

"Dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurama nii-san! Dia adalah wujud manusia dari Kyuubi, Ero-Sannin"

.

..

...

...

...

"HEH?!"

Yah...sepertinya perjalanan ini akan terasa sangat panjang...

TBC.

**Chic White** = Untuk yang terakhir, saya yakin sekali yang pernah baca karya anda adalah teman saya, karena yang punya akun ini dulu adalah teman saya yang hobi banget baca bukan karena auto fav yang memang nggak ada. Dan untuk yang di fb itu, teman saya punya kebiasaan yang lumayan aneh ya, dia suka menulis beberapa adegan yang dia suka di buku tulis tanpa menulis judul dan dia juga memberi tahu saya juga nggak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Yah, cukup itu saja dari saya, saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam meminta saran. Cukup sekian, terima kasih atas teguran dan peringatannya^^

**Lusy922** = Ah, mengenai lawan mereka di masa depan itu, saya sudah ada beberapa nama tapi saya masih bimbang mau memakai yang mana, mungkin awalnya saja yang sama dengan Cannon tetapi nanti tambah ke belakang akan saya buat beda lagi^^

**Aiko Vallery** = Oke^^...pasti lanjut kok^^...gomen kalo lama ya^^

**Dewi15** = Yap, Kaguya. Saya suka banget ama Kaguya setelah Naruto tentunya*peace

**AkarisaRuru** = Hm...mengenai musuhnya untuk sementara sama seperti di Cannon yang berarti musuhnya Madara dan Akatsuki tetapi nanti akan berubah dengan sendirinya^^...arigato dukungannya^^

**Grand560** = Oh, PDS4? Ada kok, ada, tenang saja tapi mungkin masih lama^^...musuhnya masih tetap sama untuk saat ini yakni Madara, Obito dan Akatsuki tetapi nanti akan berubah dengan sendirinya^^

**Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769** = Oke, arigato sudah menunggu meskipun lama^^

**AySNfc3** = Itu masih rahasia, tetapi untuk musuh yang dari dunia yang beda dengan dunia shinobi itu saya sudah mengantongi beberapa nama, tetapi masih bimbang mau pake nama yang mana...kalo dari anime lainnya, mungkin nggak soalnya saya sendiri belum terlalu mengerti tentang anime selain Naruto, tetapi kemungkinan saya buat OC sendiri, mengenai Kaguya ya? Kita lihat kejutan PDS4 nanti^^

**HiNa devilujoshi** = Yap, saya nggak terlalu suka Sakura yang di Cannon jadi karakter Sakura di story saya ini saya ubah secara perlahan dimulai sejak setelah lulus Genin hingga nanti sampai ending^^...musuhnya mungkin ada Ootsutsuki juga, kita lihat lanjutannya ya^^

**Guest** = Hehe^^...he'em, kaka baru update, gomen kalo lama ya^^

**Guest** = Hm...scene SasufemNaru kah? Saya usahakan aja oke^^...pasti ada kok meskipun jarang karena untuk sekarang mau selesaikan bagian actionnya dulu^^...kan nggak enak kalo udah dua-duaan eh malah diganggu ama konflik lagi, itu sih menurut saya sendiri

**Intan-chan** = Oke, terima kasih atas pengertian dan dukungannya^^

**Boku wa megitsune** = Hm...iya, disini Sasuke sama Naru-hime tetapi masih lama...untuk Sakura, saya masih belum tahu sih, enaknya sama Gaara ato Itachi? Ato yang laen? Kalo yang laen, bisa disaranin mau sama siapa^^

**Ahiy** = Singkat kah? Saya sudah berusaha nambahin wordnya tapi nggak bisa ;'(...ide buat tiap chapter yang saya buat udah kepentok cuman 3kk doank...terima kasih dukungannya^^

**Angel** = Oke, gomen kalo lama^^


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** :

Oke, sekarang waktunya balas review readerku tercinta sekalian^^...banyak yang tanya mengenai Pairing yang pasti nih hihi^^...saya juga bingung maunya Naru ini dibuat ama siapa, secara saya udah bikin scene SasufemNaru, NejifemNaru, GaafemNaru dan YagufemNaru kalo yang saya ingat sampe chap 32, tapi saya masih belum pasti Naru mau saya pasangkan sama siapa yah meskipun scene SasufemNaru lebih banyak dan saya sendiri lebih menjurus kesana^^...apalagi dengan season 2 yang udah saya rencanakan, membuat pairing di season ini _sepertinya_ tidak ada atau mau diberi yang lain?...jadi saya minta maaf karena jawaban review saya yang sebelumnya seperti terkesan PHP-in kalian semua*bow...jadi untuk saat ini saya masih bimbang mengenai pairing, yang penting kita lihat seiring jalannya cerita oke?*wink...sekarang waktunya balas review kalian^^...cekidot =

**Dewi15** = Oke^^...pasti lanjut kok dewi-san^^

**AkarisaRuru** = Oh mengenai kemunculan Itachi mungkin masih lama Ruru-san, secara saya belum menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke dan Oro pedo itu, mungkin setelah masalah mereka selesai baru kemunculan Itachi deh^^*peace...nah, mengenai kehidupan masa lalu Naru masih harus dirahasiakan jadi saya tidak bisa menjawabnya untuk sekarang, Ruru-san^^

**KitsuneBoy17** = Yang jadi Indra tetap Sasuke^^

**Aiko Vallery** = Oke, pasti lanjut kok^^

**HiNa devilujoshi** = Yap, tapi mungkin masih Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha^^...mengenai pairing mungkin note diatas bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Hina-san^^

**Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769** = Oke, ditunggu lanjutannya dan gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^

**Dhobee-Chan** = Oh nggak masalah Dhobee-san, yang penting sempet aja review^^...hahaha :D gomen kalo penjelasan mengenai masa lalu Naru dari Kaguya saya sensor...masih surprise aja ya...ditunggu lanjutannya dan gomen kalo lama updatenya^^

**Lusy922** = Hm...mengenai cerita yang disampaikan mereka bertiga ya, gomenasai masih rahasia untuk sekarang^^...mengenai Sasuke membawa Itachi, kita lihat nanti ya, soalnya masih panjang apalagi masalah Sasuke dan Oro pedo belum selesai^^

**Radit WS** = Oke, pasti lanjut^^

**Itakun** = GaaSaku dan ItaIno kah? Akan saya pikirkan lagi^^...arigato sarannya^^

**Ice** = Oke, pasti lanjut^^

**Boku wa megitsune** = Oh bisa diterima sih SasoSaku ya? Saya pertimbangkan lagi ya, kayaknya susah bikin ini scene secara Sasori kan anggota Akatsuki apalagi belum ketemu Sasori...tapi arigato sarannya akan saya pertimbangkan lagi^^...mengenai itu, itu adalah cerita masa lalu Naru di kehidupan sebelumnya^^

**Khetryn564** = Oh ini udah update Khetryn-san^^...gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^...mungkin berhasil? Atau tidak? Entahlah, setelah masalah Sasuke dan Oro pedo selesai baru bahas yang itu^^

**Nam nam i** = Wah...Nam-san, tebakanmu benar sekali! Ne, ne, tau darimana? Apa mungkin keberuntungan menebak?*kagum

**Anoncantik** = Terima kasih karena sudah suka fic ini^^...oke, pasti lanjut^^...memang saya masih membahas Ashura doank ya, kalo Indra saya belum bahas karena memang masih bagiannya Naru dulu mungkin dalam beberapa chap ke depan baru bagian Sasuke dan sekaligus kemunculan Indra^^

**Minna4869** = Oke, ditunggu lanjutannya dan gomen kalo lama Minna-san^^

**Uzumaki-chan** = Arigato dukungannya^^...serial Shippuden-nya terjawab di chap ini ya kalo season 2-nya nanti saya buat terpisah^^

**Haruna** = Pertemuan Naru-Hime dan Sasuke ya...masih lama Haruna-san^^...masalah keduanya belum benar-benar selesai

**Shizuka** = Oke, ditunggu lanjutannya ya dan gomen kalo lama updatenya^^

**King Mongkey'29** = Oke, pasti lanjut^^

**Lora 29 Alus** = Oke, pasti lanjut^^

**Uzunami Himeka** = Ya, mophon ditunggu ya^^

**ahiy** = Kalo adegan romance nanti aja paling belakang kalo nggak diselingi aja^^

**nina** = Ahaha^^...yah arigato nina-san kalo sudah suka dengan karya saya^^...selamat menikmati aja ya^^

**Aqil311** = Gomen kalo kurang ya! saya kurang pengalaman kalo bikin adegan romance tapi setelah saya buat entah gimana itu adegan romancnya bagus ato nggak saya nggak tahu^^

**aiko no hime chan** = Gomen kalo lama ya^^...ah mengenai pertanyaan aiko-san itu, itu karena saya nggak ada keahlian bikin adegan nangis begitu huee :'(...jadi cuma segitu aja, gomen kalo mengecewakan ya*bow

**Elzana** = Ini udah update, Elzana-san^^...gomen kalo lama*bow

Dan dimulai dari chapter 23 adalah cerita Naru kecil sudah berakhir. Dari chapter 24 ini ARC SHIPPUDEN dimulai! Selamat menikmati! Oh satu lagi, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan^^ dan juga Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin^^...nggak apa-apa kan kalo lebih cepat beberapa hari bilangnya?^^

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 24

.

.

HappyReading~

Sudah 3 tahun telah terlewati dan banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi di Konoha. Khususnya untuk tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10. Setelah kepergian Naruto yang keluar desa bersama Jiraiya 3 tahun lalu, mereka bersembilan mulai berlatih. Mereka memiliki motivasi bahwa Naruto akan semakin meninggalkan mereka jika kekuatan mereka hanya segini saja.

Dan mulailah mereka melatih kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih tetap di Rumah Sakit sebagai relawan medis untuk mengobati pasien-pasien yang lumayan banyak itu. Kebetulan karena kedua anggota timnya tengah keluar desa, jadilah ia mengisi hari-harinya dengan belajar medis dari Tsunade selaku Godaime Hokage dan menjadi relawan medis di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sementara di sudut desa, disana terdapat 3 genin yang tengah mengendap-endap di salah satu jalan buntu di Konoha. Dan lagi ada seekor kucing disana. Tampaknya mereka akan melakukan penangkapan pada kucing itu. Mereka adalah Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon. Dan saat kucing itu suda tidak tahu lagi mau lari kemana, Konohamaru tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan segera menangkapnya. Tampak bekas cakaran di wajah Konohamaru karena cakaran kucing di tangannya itu.

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga keluar dari sana bertemu dengan Jounin pembimbing mereka yakni Ebisu. Keempatnya lalu berjalan menuju kantor Hokage karena telah berhasil melaksanakan misi tingkat D itu. Saat sampai disana, ucing itu dikembalikan pada pemiliknya yang ternyata seorang petinggi desa. Kucing itu tampaknya sangat tersiksa karena pemiliknya memeluknya dengan sangat kuat. Di sisi lain dengan tim Konohamaru...

"Jika aku jadi kucing itu, aku pasti akan kabur juga" celetuknya sambil melirik nasib kucing itu

"Konohamaru-kun!" panik Ebisu

"Ini bayarannya! Ayo kita pulang, Tora-chan!" ujar petinggi itu lalu keluar dari ruang Hokage

"Ini hanyalah kucing hilang, tapi berapa lama kalian mengerjakannya?" tanya Ebisu

"Tapi kucing itu begitu cepat" –Udon-

"Dia ahli melarikan diri" –Moegi-

"Tak ada alasan. Saat ini, kalian harus mampu menangani misi level ini dengan cara yang lebih cepat. Kalian masih belum kuat" –Ebisu-

"Aku tak dapat menggunakan kekuatan asliku hanya untuk misi kecil seperti itu. Hei, Iruka sensei! Apa ada misi yang lebih baik lagi?" –Konohamaru-

"Um, Konohamaru..."

"Konohamaru-kun, kalian bertiga baru saja menjadi Genin. Tak akan ada misi yang lebih baik lagi untuk kalian, bukan?" –Ebisu-

"Untuk sekarang, hanya misi tingkat D saja" –Tsunade-

"Aku tak puas dengan itu! Aku akan menjadi Nanadaime Hokage nantinya!" –Konohamaru-

"Nanadaime? Bagaimana dengan Rokudaime?" –Tsunade-

"Rokudaime adalah Naruto nee-san!" mendengar nama Naruto membuat Tsunade, Iruka dan Ebisu terkejut

"Eh? Tapi apa benar Naruto nee-san ingin menjadi Hokage? Kudengar ia tidak begitu tertarik ingin menjadi Hokage?" sanggah Moegi

"Aku tak peduli, tapi menurutku Naruto nee-san cocok menjadi Hokage apalagi dengan kepribadian, kepandaian, kecantikan, kekuatan maupun pengetahuannya, ia sangat cocok menjadi Hokage!" –Konohamaru-

"Benarkah? Tapi, bukankah Sasuke nii-san juga cocok? Karena belum pernah ada sejarah Uchiha yang menjadi Hokage bukan begitu?" –Udon-

'Tidak! Aku tetap pada pilihanku! Naruto nee-san cocok menjadi Hokage!"

Tak ada pergerakan mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Ah! Rupanya kalian sangat merindukanku sampai segitunya ya" bisik seseorang dengan nada menggoda

Semua penghuni di ruang Hokage itu terkejut karena mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara dan itu tidak berasal dari penghuni ruangan itu. Seseorang membisikkan kata-kata itu hingga seperti terdengar bergema di ruangan itu dan terlebih lagi dengan nada yang sangat seksi. Mereka menatap orang yang melakukan itu pada mereka yang saat ini sedang berdiri menyandar di tembok dekat pintu.

"Ah konnichiwa, apakah aku mengejutkan kalian semua?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terkesan dimuat manja sambil memasang pose yang begitu imut dimata para kaum adam

"Hime!/ Naru-chan!/ Naruto nee-san!"

"Ah! Aku ketahuan!"

Mungkin banyak yang berubah dari penampilan gadis itu, termasuk suara cempreng khasnya yang sekarang jadi lebih lembut. Tapi mereka sangat yakin, itu memang Naruto. Di mata keduanya, wajah bulatnya berubah menjadi lebih ramping menambah kecantikannya bak Kushina kedua juga memiliki kulit yang luar biasa putih seperti biasanya. Rambut 2 warnanya semakin memanjang hingga pantatnya dan semakin menawan ditambah hitai atte yang diikat di dahinya seperti Kushina sementara poninya masih tetap seperti sebelumnya bedanya mungkin helaian yang membingkai wajah cantiknya sudah memanjang hingga pinggangnya.

Dia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian yang terakhir kali mereka lihat, kini gadis itu mengenakan blus berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan berwarna putih sepinggang dengan sedikit ornament garis merah menghiasi blusnya namun bagian belakang memanjang selutut. Setelan bawahnya adalah rok merah pendek setengah paha dan sedikit hiasan lipit putih di ujung roknya. Di tangannya terdapat decker putih sedikit ornament garis merah. Lalu stoking yang dulu hitam sepaha sekarang berganti warna putih sedikit ornament garis merah dan sandal standar shinobi berwarna putih yang juga berubah. _(A/N : pakaiannya Naru-Hime itu persis banget sama punya Yuuki Asuna dari anime SAO cuman sepatunya diganti dengan sandal shinobi ya^^)_

"Tak bisakah kau muncul lebih normal saja, Hime?" protes Ebisu

"Dan kau memiliki cara yang aneh untuk mendekati orang, Naru-chan" sambung Iruka

"Ah, jangan begitu, Iruka sensei, Ebisu-san, entah mengapa aku suka membuat orang terkejut. Hal itu menandakan bahwa orang itu tidak sadar akan kehadiranku. Dan mengenai kemunculanku, tentu saja tidak dengan cara normal mengingat aku sendiri adalah shinobi"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan sih, Hime?"

"Tidak ada. Oh ya, kebetulan sekali ada yang ingin kutanyakan, apa Saku-chan dan yang lain ada di Konoha?"

"Hm...mengenai itu...ya mereka ada disana, entah sedang apa"

"Begitu? Baguslah"

"Ne, Naru-chan! Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Lalu, dimana Jiraiya sekarang?"

"Whoa! Satu-satu baa-chan. Yang pertama, tentu aku sudah pulang, kalau tidak tentu aku tidak akan ada disini bukan begitu? Yang kedua, kenapa tidak memberitahumu, apakah kau sebegitu rindunya padaku baa-chan? Dan yang ketiga, Ero-Sannin baru saja memasuki gedung Hokage!"

"Wah...Naru-chan, kau merubah penampilanmu lagi?"

"Ya, Shizune nee-san. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat cantik, Naru-chan. Benar-benar sempurna"

'_Mirip ibunya'_ komen Tsunade dan Hiruzen saat melihatnya

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang berbincang saja"

"Begitukah? Apa Ujian Chuunin kembali diadakan?"

"Masih rencana Naru-chan, kita akan melaksanakan Ujian Chuunin lagi tapi bedanya kita akan bekerja sama dengan Suna"

"Suna?"

"Ya, ujian tulis akan diadakan di Konoha sementara ujian tahap kedua akan dilakukan di Suna"

"Begitukah? Lalu, baa-chan, siapa yang akan menjadi pelengkap tim 10?"

"Hm...kalau tidak salah, namanya Sai"

"Begitukah?"

"Jadi, Naru-chan..."

"Ya, Hiruzen jiji?"

"Boleh aku meminta tolong?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu?"

"Menjadi salah satu pengawas Ujian Chuunin kali ini, tentu saja. Aku akan mengirimmu bersama Shikamaru bagaimana?"

"Hm...baiklah. Oh ya, Suke-kun belum pulang ya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Naru-chan"

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kabar Saku-chan dan lainnya?"

"Sakura sekarang adalah muridku, dia benar-benar murid yang berbakat selain Shizune. Lalu, kabar yang lain tentu saja, baik-baik saja"

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana kabar dari Gaara-kun?"

"Gaara? Oh dia sudah diangkat jadi Kazekage yang baru"

"Hm...begitu"

"Oh ya, Naru-chan, lebih baik kau ke gerbang Konoha saja karena disana ada Shikamaru yang akan menunggu kedatangan utusan dari Suna untuk membahas Ujian Chuunin nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Em...lalu, Saku-chan dimana baa-chan?"

"Sakura kini tengah di rumah sakit Konoha. Dia menjadi sukarelawan sebagai perawat seperti yang dikatakannya 3 tahun yang lalu"

"Hm...begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, baa-chan aku ke gerbang Konoha dulu"

"Baiklah"

SRINK! Kilat kuning kemerahan kembali terlihat setelah kepergian Naruto selama 3 tahun ini di Konoha. Tsunade, Shizune dan Hiruzen yang melihatnya tentu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala memakluminya.

"Lama-lama, kebiasaan hilang tiba-tiba Hime semakin mirip dengan Minato. Bukan begitu, Tsunade?"

"Anda benar, sensei"

Tok! Tok! Cklek! Krieet!

"Permisi..."

"Ah, Jiraiya, kau datang?"

"Tentu saja, Tsunade. Jadi, dimana Hime sekarang?"

"Dia baru saja pergi ke gerbang Konoha. Aku dan Hiruzen sensei baru saja memintanya menemani Shikamaru untuk menjemput utusan dari Suna"

"Haah...dia benar-benar gesit sekali, persis seperti ayahnya. Jadi, utusan dari Suna? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kita akan mengadakan Ujian Chuunin kembali, tapi yang berbeda adalah kita akan berkolaborasi dengan Suna"

"Begitukah?"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kilat kuning kemerahan kembali terlihat di Konoha tetapi kini sosok itu muncul disamping Shikamaru. 3 tahun yang lalu sosok yang ternyata Naruto ini ternyata telah menandai seluruh temannya termasuk pada Jounin pembimbing tim 7, tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10 juga beberapa tempat penting dan favoritnya di Konoha. Disana terdapat Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar di pintu gerbang sambil melihat ke luar desa.

"Hime? Itukah kau?" tanya Shikamaru setelah melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya

"Tentu saja, Shika-kun. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hoaam...mendokusai. Sebenarnya tidak ada, jadi kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru saja, tapi tadi baru saja diminta oleh Tsunade baa-chan dan Hiruzen jiji untuk menemanimu menjemput utusan dari Suna"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm...begitulah"

"Ah...itu mereka, mari Shika-kun"

"Hm...kau benar, Hime"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata kuaci Shikamaru dan mata biru Naruto melihat ada 3 orang berjalan menuju Konoha. Yang 1 mengenakan pakaian hitam dengan kepalanya yang ditutupi tudung, yang ke-2 adalah gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 4 yang membawa senjata kipas besarnya terakhir adalah pemuda berambut merah bertato _'Ai'_ di dahinya. Melihat itu, Shikamaru segera berdiri dari acara bersandarnya kemudian berjalan ke tengah gerbang desa diikuti oleh gadis berambut 2 warna disampingnya.

"Aku sampai lelah menunggu" ujar Shikamaru sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum

"Konnichiwa, Tema-chan, Kankuro-kun. Ah! Dan juga Gaara-kun"

"Hanya kalian yang menyambut kami? Terima kasih sudah menyambut kami. Oh ya, konnichiwa mo Naru-chan" balas Temari

"Huh! Ya, merepotkan sih, tapi kami hanya menyambut Kazekage-sama! Selamat datang" ujarnya sambil menegakkan dirinya, perkataan ini membuat Naruto langsung menyikut Shikamaru

"Ish...ada apa, Hime?" ringisnya

"Kata-katamu itu, Shika-kun. Tidak sopan sama sekali, setidaknya jaga bicaramu di hadapan Tema-chan dan Kankuro-kun"

"Baik...baiklah. Tak kusangka kau merepotkan juga ya, Hime?"

"Apa?"

Plok!

"Ish..." ringis Shikamaru kembali saat tangan putih Naruto mencatuk kepala nanasnya, kemudian Gaara yang berjalan paling akhir menghampiri Shikamaru lalu mengangguk dalam diamnya

Ketiganya diarahkan menuju sebuah ruangan khusus untuk rapat. Mereka seperti biasa diantar oleh Shikamaru dan Naruto menuju ruangan itu. Setelah sampai disana mereka melihat Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Koharu, Homura dan Shizune yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Ketiganya duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan sementara Shikamaru dan Naruto berdiri di belakang Tsunade. Mengawasi rapat mengenai Ujian Chuunin. Shizune kemudian membagikan laporan mengenai Ujian Chuunin 3 tahun yang lalu pada setiap peserta rapat.

"Inilah data dari Ujian Chuunin 3 tahun yang lalu. Total peserta ada 153 orang. Informasi tentang desa yang menjadi tuan rumah, 3 babak dalam ujian dan statistik kualifikasi telah dikumpulkan agar mudah dibaca. Tapi mungkin anda lebih tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di balik gangguan yang terjadi di babak final dan kronologinya" jelas Shizune yang kemudian melihat Gaara membaca data itu

"Ekhem...terkait dibatalkannya Ujian Chuunin yang terakhir, Konoha ingin menjadi sponsor kombinasi di Ujian Chuunin"

"Berkat bantuan kerja sama dari Konoha, situasi di desa kami kini sudah stabil dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini. Selain itu, kurikulum latihan kami juga sudah berhasil dan kami sudah mengembangkan lebih banyak genin yang sanggup lolos dalam kualifikasi Ujian Chuunin" balas Temari

"Kalau begitu, kalian tidak keberatan jika kami menjadi sponsor acara ini?"

"Sebelum itu, Godaime-sama, apa motif anda yang sebenarnya?" potong Kankuro

"'_Motif yang sebenarnya'_? Begitu rupanya" beo Hiruzen sambil mengangguk paham pada jalan pikiran Tsunade muridnya itu

"Maksud saya disaat seperti ini. Mengapa baru mengadakan Ujian Chuunin? Jika alasannya adalah kekurangan anggota seharusnya bisa dilakukan lebih cepat" perkataan Kankuro ini membuat Koharu dan Homura saling tatap-menatap sementara Tsunade langsung menghela nafas sebelum menjawab

"Baiklah. Aku akan berterus terang. Alasan yang pertama adalah untuk memancing reaksi dari setiap desa di 5 negara terbesar. Masing-masing desa, yang dilihat dari luar menginginkan perdamaian. Dengan melihat respon mereka terkait Ujian Chuunin gabungan ini wajah mereka yang sebenarnya akan terungkap. Alasan yang kedua adalah untuk menyelidiki pergerakan Akatsuki. Rumor mengatakan jika mereka terus mencari Bijuu di masing-masing desa, tapi dalam 3 tahun ini mereka hanya diam saja"

"Anda ingin memakai Ujian Chuunin untuk membuat desa lebih longgar agar bisa memancing keluar Akatsuki?" tanya Kankuro

"Ya. Akatsuki mungkin selama ini menunggu dan sudah siap untuk bergerak" jawab Tsunade ini membuat Gaara dan Temari saling menatap sementara Kankuro hanya memejamkan mata mendengar ini, di belakang Tsunade yakni Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya menatap diam rapat ini

"Ini beresiko-"

"Tunggu..." potong Gaara

"Ujian Chuunin ini sebagai perkenalanku menjadi Kazekage yang baru, Sunagakure akan menjadi tuan rumahnya" lanjutnya yang membuat Temari dan Kankuro terkejut

"Itu tidak bisa" respon Koharu

"Benar. Konoha-lah yang membiayai Ujian Chuunin ini. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan kita sebelumnya" lanjut Homura

"Ya, itu benar"

"Kazekage-sama tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Dia harus berkonsultasi dengan para tetua desa" jawab Temari memotong pembicaraan Gaara

"Ya. Kami butuh waktu untuk menghubungi mereka. Kami akan kembali membawa jawabannya di pertemuan selanjutnya" lanjut Kankuro

"Hm...baiklah. Kita akan menyelesaikannya di pertemuan selanjutnya" setuju Tsunade

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Langit di Konoha kala itu mulai memerah pertanda bahwa ia akan memasuki senja. Suara burung berkicau pun menjadi hiasan tersendiri untuk menghiasi sore kala itu. Sinar dari matahari itu menerangi seluruh dunia termasuk Konoha saat ini. Di sudut Konoha, terdapat Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedang bersandar di salah satu rumah.

"Merepotkan saja"

"Ya. Aku tak mengira Gaara-kun akan membuat pernyataan itu"

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak berkata apa-apa pada Temari dan Kankuro ya?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Shika-kun. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah keduanya sepertinya Gaara-kun tiba-tiba saja mengatakannya tadi"

"Yah, mungkin dia punya ide"

'_Tapi, sebenarnya, yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah motif baa-chan yang sebenarnya untuk mengadakan kembali Ujian Chuunin...haah...tak kusangka, kenapa baa-chan berbuat senekat itu?'_ batin Naruto berpikir mengenai motif terselubung dibalik tiap perkataan Tsunade rapat tadi

"_**Sebenarnya, aku juga berpikir begitu, Hime. Bocah Senju itu benar-benar nekat sekali. Untung saja, inang dari Shukaku itu yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri saat itu"**_

'_Benarkah, Kurama nii-chan?'_

"_**Hm...tadi saat kau dan inang Shukaku rapat itu, aku sempat menghubungi Shukaku. Dan yah...dia menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, kemungkinan, kita juga harus bersiap Hime. Kau diminta jadi pengawas Ujian Chuunin dan itu artinya bisa saja mereka akan mengincar kita juga"**_

'_Begitukah?'_

Sementara di sisi lain, tepatnya di bukit patung Hokage, disana terdapat Gaara dengan elang pembawa pesan di pundaknya, lalu di belakangnya terdapat Kankuro dan Temari. Dilihat dari elang pembawa pesan yang ada di pundak Gaara menandakan bahwa ia akan segera mengirimkan hasil rapat tadi menuju para tetua Suna.

"Tolong ya" ujar Gaara setelah menerbangkan elang itu

"Jika Godaime-sama benar dan Akatsuki bergerak, kau akan menjadi target mereka 'kan?" tebak Kankuro

"Jika musuh menginginkan Bijuu, mereka akan datang mengejarku cepat atau lambat. Aku hanya perlu jadi umpan untuk menghancurkan mereka"

"Apa katamu?!" tanya Temari

"Benar kata Temari, Gaara. Desa sudah menerimamu sebagai Kazekage yang baru tapi situasinya masih belum stabil!"

"Aku tahu itu" respon Gaara sambil melihat ke ke-2 kakaknya itu

"Aku juga tahu jika ada yang tidak senang dengan penunjukkanku sebagai Kazekage dan dengan senang hati mengincar kesempatan untuk membunuhku" lanjutnya

"Jika seperti itu, lalu kenapa kau ingin mengadakan acara itu di desa kita?!" tanya Temari

"Justru karena itulah alasan mengapa aku ingin Ujian Chuunin diselenggarakan di desa kita" jawaban ini membuat Kankuro dan Temari tersentak

"Jangan-jangan!" ujar Kankuro tercekat

"Bukan Akatsuki yang ingin kau pancing keluar. Tapi para pengkhianat di desa kita?" lanjut Temari, melihat tatapan Gaara yang mengarah pada keduanya membuat keduanya semakin yakin dengan jawabannya

"Itu terlalu berbahaya" komen Kankuro

.

.

.

Kini kita berpindah pada Tsunade, Shizune, Hiruzen dan Jiraiya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang Hokage. Sebagai tambahan Kakashi juga ikut disana karena panggilan Tsunade.

"Apa keputusan anda, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune

"Hm...3 tahun yang lalu, Jiraiya mendapat informasi jika Akatsuki akan mengincar Naru-chan dalam 3 atau 4 tahun ke depan..." jelas Tsunade sambil melihat pada mantan rekan setimnya dulu Jiraiya yang menatapnya dengan serius, dan perkataan Tsunade ini membuat Hiruzen, Kakashi serta Shizune terkejut

"...dan 3 tahun sudah berlalu, aku yakin mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan pergerakan mereka"

"Tunggu dulu!" sela Jiraiya

"Ada apa, Jiraiya?"

"Kau tidak berniat memakai Hime sebagai umpan 'kan?" lanjut Jiraiya

"Jiraiya benar, Tsunade" setuju Hiruzen

"Tentu saja tidak, Jiraiya, Hiruzen sensei. Sebagai Hokage di Konoha, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu" jawaban ini membuat Jiraiya, Hiruzen dan Shizune bernafas lega, tapi kemudian Kakashi menyadari sesuatu

"Lalu, selanjutnya, yang akan memainkan peran itu adalah Kazekage-sama?" tanya Kakashi

"Kita beruntung, dia sendiri yang mengajukan ide itu" respon Tsunade

"Tapi, apa para penasehat setuju?" tanya Hiruzen

"Aku akan membujuk mereka dengan penggabungan sponsor. Kita tidak bisa bernegosiasi lebih jauh lagi, Hiruzen sensei"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan permintaanmu kemarin yang meminta Hime menjadi pengawas Ujian Chuunin kali ini? Bukankah itu juga beresiko?" tanya Jiraiya

"Sebenarnya, aku juga menyesali itu. Tapi, aku percaya pada Naru-chan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja selama disana. Dan dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya kalau-kalau dia juga menjadi incaran Akatsuki"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya kita harus melihat keputusannya besok, bukan begitu, Tsunade-sama?"

"Kau benar, Kakashi"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya Tsunade. Kau tahu bukan? Aku akan melanjutkan risetku lebih dulu, nanti kalau ada informasi penting lagi segera hubungi aku. Jaa ne" ujar Jiraiya lalu meloncat keluar dari jendela

"Haah...Jiraiya tidak berubah, selalu seperti itu" keluh Tsunade

"Hahaha...dia memang sudah seperti itu Tsunade, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu, aku akan pamit pulang lebih dulu saja. Aku ingin bersantai sampai besok jadi besok saat kau rapat lagi dengan Kazekage, aku tidak akan hadir jadi kau mulai saja rapatnya tanpa kehadiranku"

"Baiklah, sensei"

Dan detik berikutnya, Hiruzen telah keluar dari gedung Hokage itu menuju rumah kecilnya yang nyaman. Disana ia akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk bersantai.

Keesokan harinya, kini Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro telah berkumpul di ruangan yang kemarin mereka gunakan untuk rapat. Begitu pula dengan Tsunade, Koharu, Homura, Shizune, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Tetapi Hiruzen dan Jiraiya tidak terlihat mengikuti rapat ini.

"Aku sudah melihat kembali rencana yang kau tawarkan. Bagaimana kalau sponsor kali ini juga digabung?" ujar Tsunade mengawali rapat ini

"Kita akan mengadakan babak pertama, ujian tertulis di Konoha dan ujian bertahan hidup bisa diadakan di Suna" lanjutnya

"Shi no Mori sudah terlalu akrab jika dijadikan ujian lagi. Menurutku lokasi lain sangat diperlukan" timpal Homura

"Hmm...aku setuju" respon Koharu

Tawaran dari Tsunade, Koharu dan Homura membuat Temari saling pandang dengan Kankuro lalu menatap adiknya yang menjabat sebagai Kazekage untuk meminta keputusan. Gaara yang mengerti arti tatapan dari kakaknya Temari itu akhirnya membuat keputusan.

"Kami tidak keberatan"

Sore harinya, kini Shikamaru dan Naruto berdiri di gerbang desa untuk mengantarkan kepergian Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro menuju Suna. Dengan tingkah malas Shikamaru dan senyum cantik Naruto, keduanya mengantar kakak-adik itu menuju gerbang Konoha. Tentu mereka pulang menuju Suna setelah rapat tadi.

"Sampai ketemu di Ujian Chuunin ya, Tema-chan? Kankuro-kun? Gaara-kun?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berjumpa lagi di Ujian Chuunin"

"Ya" respon Kankuro

"Oke, Naru-chan"

"Hubungi kami kalau ada masalah. Kami akan membantunya, tuan cengeng" lanjut Temari sambil meledek pada Shikamaru, dan setelah mengatakan ini ketiganya telah berangkat menuju kembali ke Suna

"Sialan, dia tidak berubah"

"Tidak berubah? Ah! Rupanya Shika-kun masih mengenal Tema-chan ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan temanku, Hime"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang kita lupakan ShikaNaru yang tengah berduaan di gerbang desa Konoha. Kini kita beralih di ruangan Hokage. Disana terdapat Tsunade selaku Godaime Hokage, Shizune selaku asistennya dan Kakashi karena panggilan dari Tsunade. Ketiganya tengah membahas masalah Ujian Chuunin mendatang.

"Oto mungkin tidak akan ikut serta kali ini" ujar Kakashi setelah melihat laporan Ujian Chuunin 3 tahun yang lalu di tangannya

"Jadi, apa kita akan mengirim undangannya ke semuanya lagi seperti waktu itu?" tanya Shizune

"Ya. Sebagai tambahan, kirim undangan untuk memperkenalkan Kazekage yang baru kepada semua desa di 5 negara besar"

"Begitu ya. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengawasi respon setiap desa"

"Hm...kau benar, Kakashi. Selain Akatsuki, inilah alasan lain mengapa kita membuka kembali Ujian Chuunin gabungan"

"Ya, aku mengerti" tanggap Kakashi

Tsunade telah berdiri dengan siap di atap gedung Hokage, Kakashi yang juga berdiri disamping Tsunade dan Shizune dengan membawa undangan Ujian Chuunin dan pengenalan Kazekage yang baru. Ia dengan sigap membagikannya pada 5 Anbu yang sudah siap di hadapan Tsunade setelah itu ia kembali berdiri disamping Tsunade.

"Kirim ke semua desa. Inilah undangan Ujian Chuunin"

"Ha'i!"

Setelah itu, ke-5 Anbu itu segera pergi menggunakan shunshin untuk segera melaksanakan perintah dari Tsunade selaku Godaime Hokage. Ketiganya memperhatikan kepergian 5 Anbu itu.

"Kita akan memasang umpan. Sekarang, mari kita lihat apa reaksi mereka"

Saat di Suna sendiri, kita akan fokus pada Gaara yang saat ini akan memilih tim genin mana yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam Ujian Chuunin nanti. Beberapa saat kemudian, kita beralih pada Konoha yang akhirnya sudah mendapat balasan dari Suna.

"Tsunade-sama, Suna langsung membalasnya" terang Shizune

"Oh...mereka akan mengirim 9 tim yang berarti 27 genin"

"Waktu itu, mereka mengirim 30 genin dari 10 tim"

"Berkurang 1 tim, mungkin karena situasi Suna saat ini, 1 tim harus tinggal untuk melatih genin yang lain"

"Ha'i"

"Apa ada kabar dari desa lain?"

"Tidak, masih belum"

"Bagaimana respon dari Kage yang lain ya?"

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 25

.

.

HappyReading~

"Ada surat yang datang dari Hanzo si Salamander dari Ame" jelas sang asisten –Shizune-

"Hm..." balas Tsunade yang kemudian membaca surat balasan dari Ame itu

"Wah, wah...dia mengirimkan genin untuk ikut serta"

"Apa itu berarti rumor yang ada di Ame itu palsu?"

"Tidak, Shizune. Mengirim genin bisa menjadi cara yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran"

"Kalau begitu..."

"Terus awasi genin dari Ame yang dikirimkan kesini" potong Tsunade

.

Dengan itu, kini di sebuah kawasan air terjun yang indah. Airnya yang sangat dingin nan sejuk terasa saat beberapa anggota badan kita menyentuh air yang jatuh membentuk air terjun itu. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Tetapi pada seorang gadis berambut hijau muda dan bermata oranye yang sedang duduk di salah satu tebing yang membentuk air terjun.

"Bosannya..." keluh gadis itu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian datanglah 2 pria yang mengenakan seragam khusus desa setempat

"Fuu! Shibuki-sama ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar salah satu dari mereka

"Oh tidak! Apa aku berbuat salah?" paniknya, hingga akhirnya gadis ini dibawa menuju tempat seseorang yang dipanggil Shibuki-sama tadi, di dalam bangunan yang tertulis kanji air terjun itu terdapat pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya seorang pemimpin disana, pemimpin yang masih muda

"Shibuki-sama, saya sudah membawakan Fuu" ujar salah satu dari 2 pria yang tadi menjemput gadis tadi

"Hei, Fuu!"

"Taichou, ada apa?!" tanya gadis itu keheranan

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Memohon untuk bisa ikut ujian Chuunin dari Konoha?!" balas Shibuki

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Apa kau tidak bisa merekomendasikanku?"

"Apa?! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau informasi bahwa kau ini Jinchuuriki sampai bocor keluar?" jawaban ini membuat gadis yang dipanggil Fuu tadi terdiam, lalu membalikkan badannya dengan acuh

"Ya sudah...aku akan pergi kesana sendiri"

"Hah?! H-Hei, tunggu!"

"Tunggu, Fuu!" ujar salah satu dari 2 pria tadi

Fuu sendiri langsung berbalik dan... "Aku ingin melihat dunia luar! Kalau kau tidak bisa mengakuiku, aku akan pergi dari desa!"

"B-Baiklah! Kau memang keras kepala" ujar Shibuki pasrah

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku..." balasan dari Shibuki ini langsung diterima lalu ia duduk dengan manis dihadapan Shibuki

"Ujian Chuunin tidak seperti tes yang sering kau jalani. Ini adalah pertarungan yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu, demi mimpimu dan kebanggaan desa ini. Sejak dulu, Taki memiliki luas wilayah yang tidak sebanding dengan Konoha dan Suna, tapi kita ditakuti sebagai shinobi yang menghasilkan Jounin yang ahli, satu demi satu. Karena itulah meski kita tidak termasuk dalam 5 negara besar, kita tetap diberi Bijuu. Ujian Chuunin adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk membanggakan nama kita dan memberi kesan yang baik pada para Daimyo yang mempekerjakan desa dan ketua shinobi yang lain. Inilah kesempatan kita untuk mengembalikan kejayaan kita. Selama kau berpartisipasi, pergilah dan berjuanglah untuk membuat nama Taki mendunia" balasan dari Shibuki ini membuat Fuu meloncat dari duduknya

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu!" lalu Fuu keluar dengan cepat tanpa mendengarkan lanjutan dari perkataan Shibuki

"Tapi, jangan sampai ada yang tahu..." saat Shibuki mengatakan ini, Fuu sudah keluar dengan cepatnya

"...kalau kau itu seorang Jinchuuriki" lanjutnya hampa

"Ya!" jawab Fuu dari luar penuh semangat, dan ini kembali membuat Shibuki menghela nafas pasrah

"Kegon, Yoro. Sembunyikan status Jounin kalian dan kawal Fuu"

"Ha'i!" lalu keduanya segera pergi dari hadapan Shibuki

Setelah menghilangnya mereka bertiga dari ruangannya, Shibuki sendiri menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakukan Fuu yang memang sangat hyperactive.

"Haah...dia benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke desa kesayangan kita semua, Konoha. Kini desa ini emm...maksudnya sang Hokage, Senju Tsunade tengah sibuk mempersiapkan Ujian Chuunin yang akan berkolaborasi dengan Suna. Tapi kini di tangannya...

"Apa ini artinya Taki akan mengirimkan 1 tim mereka?" tanya Shizune setelah melihat isi pesan singkat itu

"Kabarnya saja sudah memberi kesan menakutkan, tapi ini permintaan resmi. Ayo kita segera menutup pendaftaran!"

"Oh!" panik Shizune

"Ada apa?"

"K-Kami lupa untuk mendaftarkan peserta dari Konoha!"

"Apa?! Sekarang cepat panggil Jounin pembimbing tim rookie dan Chuunin yang ada di Konoha ke ruanganku sekarang!"

"Ha'i"

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Shizune segera pergi untuk memanggil Jounin dan Chuunin yang ada di Konoha. Termasuk pada Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura. Kini seluruh Jounin dan Chuunin tengah berkumpul di ruang Hokage.

"Suna akan mengirim jumlah tim yang sama seperti sebelumnya, 9 tim yang artinya 27 shinobi. Ame akan mengirim 15 tim. Kusa akan mengirim 6 tim. Taki juga mengirim pesan kalau mereka juga akan mengirim 1 tim. Tapi, Kiri tidak bisa ikut serta karena perang saudara yang masih terjadi, Kumo juga tidak bisa ikut serta sementara itu undangan kita malah dikirim balik oleh Iwa. Sebagai tuan rumah, kita akan mengirim jumlah tim yang sama seperti ujian sebelumnya. Aku ingin kalian semua mendaftarkan genin di bawah kalian dan rekomendasikan mereka" perkataan Tsunade ini membuat seluruh Jounin pembimbing yang ada disana langsung menyerahkan surat rekomendasi tim genin Konoha yang akan diikutsertakan

"Baiklah, dengan tim Ino, Chouji dan Sai, peserta kita sudah komplit. Memang tidak sebanyak seperti 29 tim yang kita punya sebelumnya. Tapi inilah peserta terbaik"

"Ya"

"Naru-chan, Shikamaru"

"Ha'i"

"Besok kalian berdua akan menyambut seluruh peserta yang akan mengikuti ujian tertulis di Konoha, mengerti? Ah! Naru-chan, selain jadi pengawas, kau juga akan ikut Sakura mengambil bagian medis"

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama"

"Lalu, Sakura?"

"Ha'i"

"Kau akan mengambil bagian dari tim medis"

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama"

"Saatnya sudah tiba"

Keesokan harinya, hari yang sudah ditunggu telah tiba. Shikamaru dan Naruto telah berdiri diatas gerbang Konoha. Keduanya telah siap menyambut kedatangan peserta Ujian Chuunin. Dari kedua mata mereka, mereka melihat beberapa tim yang sudah direkomendasikan yakni tim dari Kusa, tim dari Suna, tim dari Taki dan tim dari Ame.

Seluruh peserta dari 5 desa telah berkumpul di halaman akademi. Dari Suna, Kusa, Taki, Ame dan Konoha. Terlihat disana Shikamaru dan Naruto juga mendampingi semuanya.

"Naru-chan!"

"Ah, Ino-chan! Ganbatte ne!"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, kepada seluruh peserta dipersilahkan untuk menyerahkan formulir kalian pada 2 pengawas yang duduk disana" komando Naruto yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan baik, mereka mengantri secara berurutan dan teratur

Setelah sampai disana, mereka menyerahkan formulir keikutsertaan mereka dalam Ujian Chuunin lalu mengambil undian yang terdiri dari nomor 1, 2 dan 3. Ternyata nomor undian tadi menunjukkan ruangan yang akan mereka tempati. Setelah itu, mereka memasuki ruangan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, di ruang 1...

"Kenapa kita dipisahkan dengan tim kita?" salah satu peserta dari Konoha berkomentar

"Entahlah" lalu saat peserta terakhir dari Suna memasuki ruang 1, pintu langsung tertutup rapat, ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu

"Huh? Tidak mau terbuka"

.

Di ruang 2...

Lee tengah berteriak kebingungan... "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Apa pengawas tidak masuk juga?" kini Ino berkomentar

.

Di ruang 3...

"Mereka merencanakan sesuatu" ujar Sai berpikir

"Heh, lakukan saja!" remeh Kiba

.

Di ruang 1...

Salah satu peserta dari Konoha tampak maju ke meja guru dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang ada disana.

"Ada tumpukan kertas disini"

"Seharusnya kau tidak berkeliaran dan menyentuh sembarangan"

Suara yang dikeraskan dengan mic memasuki gendang telinga mereka.

"_Uh...ekhem!"_ suara pria terdengar lalu kemudian layar di hadapan mereka memunculkan seorang pemuda mengenakan rompi Chuunin khas Konoha, di kanan-kirinya terdapat 2 gadis cantik, yang pertama gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 4 dari Suna –Temari- dan yang kedua gadis berambut 2 warna sepantat dari Konoha –Naruto-

"_Aku Nara Shikamaru, pengawas pertama untuk putaran pertama dalam Ujian Chuunin ini"_

"_Aku Sabaku no Temari, pengawas kedua untuk putaran pertama dalam Ujian Chuunin ini"_

"_Aku Uzumaki Naruto, pengawas ketiga untuk putaran pertama dalam Ujian Chuunin ini"_

"_Para peserta, silahkan ambil 1 lembar kertas di meja guru, setelah itu silahkan duduk kembali"_ instruksi Temari

"Ternyata putaran pertama adalah ujian tertulis" ujar salah satu peserta dari Konoha, lalu mereka mulai bergerak untuk mengambil kertas ujian itu dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing

"Oh baguslah, ini sama seperti biasanya"

"_Apa semuanya sudah duduk? Ini merepotkan, jadi ayo langsung saja. Silahkan lanjutkan, Hime"_ kini suara Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya terdengar

"Ini merepotkan baginya?" komen salah satu peserta

"Kami sedang serius disini!"

"_Kalian beruntung kami bertiga yang bertanggung jawab tahun ini"_ lanjut Shikamaru

"Mungkin dia benar" ujar Chouji

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata

"Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan"

"_Putaran pertama adalah ujian tertulis. Baca soalnya dengan seksama"_ kini suara lembut Naruto menghiasi ruangan

"3 pertanyaan..." komen peserta disana

"_3 pertanyaan itu masing-masing bernilai dari atas : 30 poin, 40 poin dan 50 poin"_ lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru yang disampingnya dan seluruh peserta kaum adam di dalamnya tersipu melihatnya sementara para kunoichi disana terkikik geli melihat seluruh peserta kaum adam yang tersipu

"Nilai sempurna adalah 120 poin?" tanggap peserta dari Suna mencoba mengabaikan pesona pengawas mereka yang cantiknya gak ketulungan

"Emm...bukan 100?"

"_Masing-masing dari kalian hanya akan menjawab 1 dari 3 pertanyaan itu. Total poin tim kalian akan menentukan kalian lolos atau gagal. Jika total poin tim kalian melebihi 100, maka tim kalian akan di diskualifikasi"_ lanjut Naruto

"Ini gila!"

"Jika begitu, misalkan saja...jika 3 orang memiliki 30, 30, 50 = 110 poin...30, 40, 40 = 110 poin...atau 40, 40, 40 = 120 poin...total poin seperti itu akan membuat mereka di diskualifikasi, benar?"

"_Jika begitu kita akan menggunakan poin rata-rata dari semua tim dan tim yang mendapatkan poin di bawah rata-rata akan di diskualifikasi. Mereka yang melebihi nilai rata-rata akan lulus"_ lanjut Naruto lagi dengan kalem

"Poin rata-rata?" beo Chouji

"Dari total tim?"

"Tunggu dulu..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"_Ujian dimulai sekarang!"_ instruksi Temari, Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan

TEEETTT! Layar yang menampilkan gambar ketiga pengawas mereka itu tergantikan dengan layar waktu yang artinya waktu yang disediakan adalah 30 menit untuk menjawab ujian itu.

"Pertanyaan mana yang harus kujawab?"

"Aku tidak mengerti semua pertanyaan ini!" histeris Lee

"Ini bukan hanya tentang menjawab pertanyaan" komen Sai

"Tolong jangan katakan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin bingung!" protes Tenten

'_3 pertanyaan ini tidak sesulit itu. Kecuali kalian benar-benar bodoh, siapapun akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan 50 poin ini'_ batin Neji berpikir dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu

'_Yang artinya mereka tidak menguji kemampuan kami dalam memecahkan masalah. Ini sama dengan ujian sebelumnya! Sekarang...100 poin salah satunya adalah 30, 30 dan 40 atau 50, 50 dan 0'_

.

Beralih pada ruang pengawas...

"Apa inti dari ujian putaran pertama ini?" tanya Temari

"Kupikir intinya adalah memikirkan tentang bagaimana nilai 2 anggota tim lainnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, bagaimana membuat 2 anggota tim lainnya mendapatkan nilai tertentu"

"Sudah kuduga dirimu, Hime. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan sangat detail"

"Ah! Arigato, Shika-kun. Kupikir itu hanya tebakan yang beruntung saja"

"Itu memberikan keuntungan pada tim yang mengetahui jutsu untuk menghubungi 1 sama lain" komen Temari

"Jika seperti itu, tidak apa-apa. Artinya tim yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu akan mendapatkan 100 poin" balas Shikamaru

"Dan sisanya harus mencari cara mereka sendiri ya?"

"Oh! Ujian putaran pertama pada Ujian Chuunin sebelumnya juga seperti ini bukan?" lanjut Temari

"Tapi total poin bukanlah yang terpenting. Ujian Chuunin untuk memilih siapa yang pantas menjadi seorang kapten. Jika intinya adalah ujian kekuatan, aku tidak akan menjadi Chuunin" jelas Shikamaru

"Kurasa juga begitu" balas Temari dan Naruto bersamaan

"Heh? Apa? Tidak ada tanggapan sinis?" sweatdroped Shikamaru, dan berikutnya Temari dan Naruto saling high five ria

.

Beralih pada peserta ujian Chuunin...

Dari masing-masing ruangan, disana bisa terlihat jika beberapa diantaranya ada yang mencoba menggunakan jutsunya untuk menghubungi rekan setimnya yang berada di ruangan lain. Terutama pada Shino yang ada di ruang 2. Kini serangga yang ia kirim berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan itu supaya dia bisa memberitahu Hinata dan Kiba untuk menjawab soal yang mana.

'_Ruangan ini tertutup rapat'_ batinnya setelah serangganya kembali padanya

.

Sementara di ruang 1...

Neji yang masih berpikir dengan keras itu mencoba mencari cara yang mudah untuk memberitahu Tenten dan Lee mengenai keputusannya untuk menjawab soal. Neji kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan itu membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Neji nii-san?" Neji sendiri bergerak menuju jendela

"Jendela ganda, huh..." komen Neji setelah memeriksa jendela itu

"Mereka memastikan agar kita tidak bisa menghubungi anggota tim kita" lanjutnya

"Apa boleh bergerak kemana-mana seperti itu?" tanya Chouji

"Kita diberitahu beberapa peraturan, tapi belum ada yang memperingatkan kita sampai sekarang dengan berbicara seperti ini" jelas Neji

"Jadi, begitu" komen salah satu peserta Konoha mendengar penjelasan Neji

"Mereka tidak peduli jika kita curang atau tidak" lanjut Neji

"Benar juga. Ujian sebelumnya, ujian pertama tentang berbuat curang. Sudah kuduga Shikamaru-kun...ini masalah yang sangat rumit. Apalagi disana ada Naru-chan, yang kita tahu Naru-chan itu entah kenapa jalan pikirannya sedikit membuatku takut" jawab Hinata

"Kau benar, Hinata-sama. Jika kita bisa menghubungi anggota tim lainnya, kita sangat diuntungkan dalam ujian ini. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun dalam timku yang menggunakan ninjutsu seperti itu"

"Apa Shino-kun bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Yang tersisa hanya menebak pertanyaan mana yang akan dijawab anggota timku. Jika kami memilih sesuai nomor yang kami dapatkan, total poin kami akan lebih dari 100" jelas Neji

"Mendapatkan lebih dari 100 poin artinya langsung di diskualifikasi. Kami harus menghindari itu bagaimanapun caranya. Jika salah satu dari kita mendapatkan 0 poin, poin kita tidak akan lebih dari 100 bukan?" jelas peserta Konoha sambil menulis di papan yang tersedia

"Tapi tidak ada jaminan 2 anggota lainnya masing-masing akan menjawab pertanyaan 50 poin" balas Neji lagi

.

Di ruang 3...

Sai berdiri di papan yang tersedia sambil menulis beberapa angka kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan 100 poin. Dengan berjalan mondar-mandir ia berpikir dengan keras.

"Dan jika total poin terlalu rendah, ada kemungkinan mendapatkan poin dibawah rata-rata" jelas Sai

"Jika kita semua menjawab pertanyaan 30 poin dan mendapatkan total 90 poin, kita akan kalah oleh tim yang mendapatkan 100 poin" timpal Kiba

"Jika banyak tim mendapatkan 100 poin, dan meningkatkan nilai rata-rata, tim dengan 90 poin akan di diskualifikasi"

Disana Tenten tengah berjalan di atap untuk mencari kemungkinan kalau atap itu bisa dibuka seperti ada jalan rahasia begitu. Seluruh peserta disana memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia turun dari sana.

"Aku rasa kita tidak mungkin menemukan celah untuk ini" ujar Tenten setelah memeriksa atapnya

"Pilihannya adalah 30, 30, 40 atau 0, 50, 50 untuk mendapatkan 100 poin. Jadi pertanyaannya adalah mengetahui pertanyaan mana yang akan diselesaikan masing-masing anggota tim"

.

Di ruang 1...

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu pertanyaan mana yang akan dipilih Ino dan Sai?" histeris Chouji

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Shino-kun dan Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Mereka berdua pasti memikirkan hal yang sama sekarang"

.

Di ruang 2...

Lee kegirangan sendiri... "Aku mengerti! Akhirnya aku mengerti!"

"Huh? Kau mengerti?" tanya Ino merespon

"Ya! Akan kuselesaikan pertanyaan 50 poin!"

"Oh...begitu" respon Ino kecewa

"Tidak akan kutunjukkan padamu"

"Tidak akan kulihat. Aku tidak perlu menyontek"

Serangga milik Shino tampak terbang disekitar Fuu yang sedang memejamkan kedua mata oranyenya... _'Kau tidak terlihat seperti pengguna serangga, tapi...'_

.

Di ruang 1...

"Bukankah paling aman jika masing-masing dari kita memilih pertanyaan 30 poin?" tanya Hinata

"Bukankah Hime mengatakan tentang nilai rata-rata juga?" bantah Chouji

"Benar juga...kita harus mendapatkan 100 poin bagaimanapun caranya" balas Hinata

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana agar mendapatkan 100 poin" ujar peserta Konoha dengan frustasi

"Dan waktu terus berjalan..." terang Neji sambil melihat pada waktu yang terus berjalan mundur

.

Di ruang 2...

Disana Ino menari nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menggunakan hasil latihannya selam 3 tahun terakhir ini.

'_Aku telah berlatih keras...akan kucoba. Pertama, aku harus merasakan keberadaan mereka berdua' _batin Ino menganalisa

Sementara disampingnya, Fuu sendiri bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke belakang. Mencoba mengirimkan sinyal pada 2 rekan setimnya yang berada di ruangan lain.

'_Kalian berdua, tolong dengarkan...'_ batin Fuu

.

Di ruangan 2...

Salah satu rekan setim Fuu mendengar sinyal yang dikirimkan Fuu dari ruang 2. Ia langsung menoleh sejenak.

'_Apa itu kau, Fuu? Baiklah'_

.

Di ruang 3...

Salah satu peserta dari Ame tampak mengangkat tangannya sambil mengeluarkan 4 jarinya ke udara. Berharap teman dari ruangan sebelahnya mengerti pesannya dengan jutsu khususnya. Dan ini membuat Tenten kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

'_Rekan 1 timku...'_ batin peserta Ame ini

.

Di ruang sebelah...

Salah satu rekan setim peserta Ame di ruang 3 tadi merasakan firasat tertentu. Ia langsung melihat ke atap sambil menggumamkan.

'_**Kanchi no Jutsu**__'_ lalu setelah itu, ia dapat melihat pesan dari rekannya di ruang 3 tadi

'_4? Begitu...'_

"Aku tidak mengerti" keluh Chouji

'_Chouji...'_ suara Ino memasuki pikirannya

"Huh?!"

'_Akan kujawab pertanyaan 40 poin, jadi Chouji, kau selesaikan pertanyaan 30 poin'_ telepati Ino

"Oh, baik. Baik!"

'_Akan kuminta Sai menjawab pertanyaan 30 poin juga'_ lanjutnya

.

Di ruang pengawas...

Disana ketiganya tampak mengawasi keadaan tiap ruang dengan seksama. Dimulai dari peserta yang mulai meneriakkan nama rekan setimnya masing-masing.

"Apa kita hentikan mereka?!" tanya Temari

"Jika kita hentikan mereka, ujian ini akan sia-sia, benarkan Shika-kun?"

"Hime benar, Temari"

'_Sekarang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?'_ batin Shikamaru misterius

.

Di ruang 1...

Neji masih bersandar di tempatnya memeriksa jendela tadi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, ia segera berdiri lalu menghadap pada Hinata.

"Hinata-sama..." panggil Neji

"Ayo lanjutkan latihanmu disini" lanjutnya

"Apa maksudmu, Neji nii-san?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kucoba"

"Baik"

"Lakukan Hakke Kuushou..."

"...dengan segenap kekuatanmu"

Setelah itu, Neji membuat kuda-kuda yang akan melakukan Hakke Kushou dan diikuti dengan Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. Keduanya lalu memusatkan chakra mereka pada kedua telapak tangan yang sedikit dinaikkan. Chouji yang menyadari ini tentu saja panik dan ia langsung menutup telinganya sambil menunduk di tempat duduknya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Neji dan Hinata sama-sama saling melepaskan chakra yang telah terpusat pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"**Hakke Kuushou!**"

DHUAR! WUUSH! Angin segera bertiup ke segela arah di ruangan itu saat keduanya menghempaskannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan itu membuat seluruh peserta di ruangan itu berdecak kagum pada kekuatan keduanya bahkan ada yang terkejut.

"Hei..."

"Kalian..."

"Apa-apaan yang kalian lakukan?!" melihat hasil ini, Neji langsung menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan berkata sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Menunjukkan pada kalian jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini"

TBC.

**Boku wa megitsune** = Hmm...masa lalu Naru-hime bakalan diceritakan tapi masih lama banget belum deket-deket ini...mengenai Ujian Chuunin hampir sebagian besarnya sama dengan yang di Cannon tapi beberapa diselingin imajinasi saya sendiri^^

**Yumi** = Fanfic baru? Ada rencana kok, malahan banyak banget, Yumi-san. Tapi prinsip saya adalah mengerjakan satu-persatu bersungguh-sungguh hingga tuntas jadi saya mau menyelesaikan fic ini dulu sampe season 2 baru saya update fic baru. Jujur aja saya bahkan udah bikin 3 fic baru, udah ngetik sampe chapter 4 sih^^

**Nina** = Arigato karena sudah bersabar menunggu lanjutannya ya sekaligus dukungannya juga^^...saya terkadang kesulitan menemukan jalan ceritanya jadi mohon menyiapkan kesabaran yang cukup kalo mau menunggu update^^

**Yami** = Pasti lanjut terus meskipun lama updatenya^^...gomen ya^^

**Ahiy** = Nanti Suke ma Naru-hime bakalan ketemu kok, sabar aja ya meskipun lama^^...arigato karena sudah sabar menunggu^^

**InmaGination** = Arigato dukungannya ya^^...mohon bersabar untuk lanjutannya^^

**Minna4869** = Oke, mohon sabar menunggu saya dapat pencerahan buat lanjutannya ya^^

**HiNa devilujoshi** = Hahaha...emang sengaja tbc-nya taruh disitu biar penasaran, tapi kalo pernah liat Ujian Chuunin di Cannonnya, saya rasa nggak jauh berbeda meskipun nanti akan ada beberapa tambahan^^

**Aiko no hime chan** = Hahahah...gomen, gomen kalo rasanya cepet banget habisnya ya^^...saya nggak bisa nambahin wordnya otaknya langsung buntu seketika kalo udah sampe lembar ke 10...tapi arigato dukungannya^^

**Lusy922 **= Kejadian menarik? Saya rasa nggak ada, mungkin hampir sama dengan yang di Cannon tapi beberapa ada tambahan...tim 7 kan udah nggak perlu lagi Ujian Chuunin soalnya udah pada Jounin semuanya...Suke belum kembali dari Konoha mungkin masih lama^^

**Grand560** = Gomen, gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^...saya lagi ada kesibukan apalagi sekarang udah tahun ajaran baru terlebih saya udah kelas 3 SMA jadi agak kebagi, ini aja yang mau ngetik bisa 1 sampe 3 kali ngetik...Suke baliknya masih lama, mungkin baliknya bareng sama Itachi^^...Ya, tim 7 jadi pengawas kecuali Sasuke^^

**Dewi15** = Oke, pasti lanjut kok, mohon sabar menunggu ya^^

**Aqil311** = Rindu? Suke pasti rindu tapi dia harus bisa nahan rindunya untuk sementara karena dia lagi fokus mau bawa pulang Itachi^^...Ya, Suke ma Naru-hime tinggal serumah cuman beda kamar^^ (hayoo...pikirannya mesum kan? *evilsmirk)

**Aiko Vallery** = Oke, pasti lanjut, mohon sabar menunggu ya^^

**AkarisaRuru** = Suke pulangnya masih lama...tim Konohamaru juga nggak bakalan ikut...arigato dukungannya^^

**Elzana** = Hahaha...saya masih ragu soal pair akhirnya SasufemNaru, tapi saya nggak janji ya^^

**Snowflower's** = Hahahaa...gomen, gomen jujur aja saya emang labil dan plin-plan kalo masalah pair di fic ini^^...maklumin aja ya^^

**Shinju Ryuzuto** = Oke, pasti lanjut kok...hanya saja harus siap-siap sabar aja soalnya saya lama updatenya^^

**Nina** = Gomen, gomen kalo terlambat banget...mohon sabar menunggu buat chap depan ya^^

**Avanrio11** = Yah itu sudah pasti...gomen kalo lama updatenya^^

**Ahiy** = Hmm...mungkin setelah urusannya ma Itachi dan Oro udah selesai baru pulang lagi^^

**Sis** = Saya usahakan aja kalo updatenya, jadi saya nggak bisa janjiya^^

**Rani** = Ni chapter 25-nya, gomen lama ya^^

**Nina** = Mohon sabar ya^^...gomen lama updatenya *bow

**Dhini uzumaki** = Mohon sabar menunggu ya^^...gomen kalo lama updatenya*bow


	26. Chapter 26

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 26

.

.

HappyReading~

Di ruang 1 masih tampak bahwa seluruh peserta di dalamnya tengah repaku pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Neji dan Hinata. Mereka bahkan langsung kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Sampai akhirnya salah satu peserta dari Suna yang disebut dengan Sajin itu memecah keheningan.

"Idiot sekalipun akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini" remehnya

"Huh?"

"Ya, dia benar"

Sementara Neji sendiri tak menanggapi bagaimana peserta dari Suna itu yang menganggap remeh ujian tertulis yang ada di hadapannya. Neji sendiri hanya memasang wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi lalu dengan tenang ia menjawab cemoohan itu.

"Jadi, pertanyaan mana yang kau jawab?"

"Kenapa harus kukatakan padamu? Semua orang kebingungan karena mereka tidak tahu mana yang harus dijawab. Itu karena mereka tidak tahu pertanyaan mana yang akan dipilih rekan 1 tim mereka"

.

Di ruang pengawas...

Shikamaru, Temari bersama Naruto mengamati pembicaraan Neji dengan peserta dari Suna tadi. Keduanya hanya diam mengamati, mencoba menanti pemandangan apa yang akan disuguhkan oleh keduanya. Tetapi kemudian...

"Neji merencanakan sesuatu" komen Shikamaru

"Tapi, kenapa dia mengatakan pada yang lainnya apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Temari

"Rencana yang akan dilakukan Neji-kun mengharuskannya melakukan itu" timpal Naruto dengan tenang

.

Di ruang 1...

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tentang rekan 1 timku" jawab Neji ambigu

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tapi jika ada cara mengatakan pada mereka berapa poin yang akan kudapatkan, bisa kuatasi masalah ini" lanjut Neji

"Itu jika kau bisa" remeh Sajin

"Akan kukatakan nomornya pada ruangan sebelah dengan getaran. Akan kukirim 4 getaran melalui dinding ini. Akan kuteruskan informasi pada mereka tanpa menghancurkan atau meninggalkan ruangan"

"Tapi apa dengan memukul dinding pesanmu akan sampai kesana?"

"Bagaimana kau akan mengartikan 4 pukulan di dinding, Hinata-sama?"

"Jika aku mendengar 4 sinyal...itu tidak akan berarti orang lainnya dan aku harus mendapatkan 40 poin. Jika 2 orang lainnya mengambil 40 poin maka akan menjadi 80 poin. Lalu jika orang yang mengirim sinyal mengambil 50 poin...40, 30, 0 poin...tidak ada satupun dari kombinasi itu menghasilkan 100 poin. Jadi, bisa diartikan bahwa orang yang mengirim sinyal akan mengambil 40 poin. Dan 2 orang lainnya bisa mengambil 30 poin"

"Jadi, begitu"

"Itu masuk akal"

"Kuharap Gennai dan Inaho juga akan berpikir seperti itu"

"Kuharap Minoji dan Tanzo bisa mengerti"

"Setiap desa memilih 3 genin yang dijadikan sebuah tim untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin. Semua orang harus mempercayai rekan setimnya" sambung Neji

"Tapi kenapa kau beritahu semua ini pada kami?"

"Jika aku tiba-tiba memukul dinding 4 kali, apa yang akan kau pikirkan?" respon Neji

"Yah...tentu saja, aku akan curiga"

"Begitu, bukan? Dan aku tidak ingin kalian semua melakukan sesuatu dan mengganggu. Kurasa aku sudah cukup jelas dan ayo kita jalankan rencana ini dengan begitu kita semua bisa lolos dalam ujian ini"

"Kita semua?!" ujar seluruh peserta di ruang 1 tertegun

.

Di ruang pengawas...

"Jadi itu rencananya" komen Shikamaru

"Semua orang lolos...dia benar-benar mengalahkanmu disini, tuan pengawas"

"Yah, aku telah melihat kemampuannya dalam memimpin" ujarnya lalu menulis sesuatu pada catatannya

"Ah ya, sudah kuduga rencanamu seperti itu, Neji-kun. Pikiranmu terbaca begitu detail saat kau melakukan Hakke Kuushou dengan Hina-chan tadi"

"Kau mengetahuinya, Hime?"

"Hm...begitulah. Pikirannya sudah terbaca dengan sangat jelas saat ia melakukan Hakke Kuushou tadi"

"Kau mengerikan, Hime"

"Are-re...apakah aku semengerikan itu, Shika-kun?"

"Jangan salah paham, Hime. Bukan fisik yang kumaksud disini tapi pola pikir dan seluruh sifatmu itu yang membuatmu mengerikan"

"Ara...aku tersanjung mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, Shika-kun, Tema-chan, aku pergi ke Suna dulu oke? Kalian tentu masih ingat jika aku bukan hanya pengawas bukan? Aku juga menangani bagian medis dengan Saku-chan"

"Ah! Itu, ya silahkan saja, Hime. Dan satu lagi, yang tadi itu bukan pujian!"

SRINK! Kilat kuning kemerahan segera muncul setelah berpamitan dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Shikamaru yang sudah terbiasa melihat itu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Sementara Temari yang baru saja melihatnya hanya berdecak kagum.

"Tadi itu apa?"

"Hm? Oh! Itu semacam teleportasi, seluruh dunia shinobi juga mengetahuinya. Namanya adalah Hiraishin. Itu adalah jutsu andalan milik mendiang Yondaime Hokage-sama"

.

Kembali ke ruang 1...

"Jadi begitu...kau benar. Tapi bagaimana jika aku saja yang menyampaikan info ke ruangan lainnya?" ujar Sajin

"Tentu, tapi kenapa?" timpal Neji menyetujuinya

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hanya Konoha yang melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika dindingnya hancur. Aku hanya perlu mengirim getaran bukan?"

"Ya"

Dengan itu, Sajin mulai mengumpulkan chakra pada sekeliling tubuhnya. Lalu berkonsentrasi dengan penuh pada 2 anggota gerak atas maupun bawah. Dan...

DHUAG! DHUAG! BUG! BUG! DHUAG! Lima pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Sajin dan itu membuat Neji dan Hinata menatap serius pada Sajin.

"Hei, itu 5!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Semua orang lolos? Kalian pasti bercanda. Apa artinya melakukan ujian jika tidak ada yang dieliminasi?!"

"K-Kau!"

"Dasar sialan!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah terlambat sekarang. Jika kau kirim 4 getaran lagi, itu akan membuat mereka bingung" ujar Sajin tertawa meremehkan sambil menunjuk Neji

"Tidak masalah jika 5x juga"

"Apa?"

"3x juga tidak masalah. Selama mereka mendapatkan pesannya, itu tidak masalah"

"Semuanya? 3, 4 atau 5...semuanya sama saja?"

"Ya. Tapi sedikit berbeda. Jawaban yang kupilih akan berubah"

"Huh?"

Perkataan Neji ini membuat Hinata dan salah satu peserta dari Suna tersentak menyadari apa maksud perkataan dari Neji tadi. Dengan itu, peserta dari Suna tadi langsung melihat pada kertas soalnya sambil meneliti sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu..." ujarnya menyadari sesuatu

.

Di ruang 3...

"Itu terdengar seperti sebuah sinyal"

"Itu jauh lebih efisien daripada berteriak" ujar Kiba

"Tapi kenapa 5x?" tanya Tenten

"5x artinya pasti pertanyaan dengan 50 poin" ujar Kiba

"Jadi, apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten

"Jadi, begitu...untuk mendapatkan 100 poin dengan 50 poin, 2 anggota tim lainnya harus menyelesaikan pertanyaan 50 poin dan anggota ketiga membutuhkan 0 poin. Siapapun yang memberi sinyal tidak akan menyelesaikan pertanyaan 50 poin. Itulah arti dari sinyal yang baru saja disampaikan pada kita"

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Karena itulah, misalkan 2 anggota lainnya harus memilih pertanyaan 50 poin atau 0 poin dan tidak tahu mana yang harus dipilih. Jadi dia mengirim sinyal pada 2 anggota tim lainnya agar mereka berdua menyelesaikan pertanyaan 50 poin"

"Jadi, siapapun yang mengirim sinyal akan mendapatkan 0 poin?"

"Tepat, dengan harapan bahwa anggota tim lainnya akan memikirkannya dan bisa mengerti"

"Jadi, siapa yang mengirim sinyal itu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi siapapun yang mengirimnya pasti telah mendapatkan persetujuan dari semua orang dalam ruangan itu. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan mengirim sinyal ini"

.

Di ruang 2...

"Jadi, semua orang dalam ruangan yang mengirim sinyal itu akan mendapatkan 0 poin. Itu karena sinyal ini meminta 2 anggota tim lainnya mengambil pertanyaan 50 poin" jelas Shin

"Jadi itu maksudnya"

"Tetap saja, memilih untuk mendapatkan 0 poin itu sangat berani"

.

Di ruang 1...

"Bahkan dengan 3x maksudku pasti akan tersampaikan. Jika seperti itu, aku akan mengambil pertanyaan 40 poin" reaksi dari Neji ini membuat Sajin geram

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Jika membutuhkan 30, 30 dan 40 untuk mendapatkan 100 poin, siapapun yang mengirim sinyal tidak akan mengambil pertanyaan 30 poin. Karena itu akan membuat 2 orang lainnya akan memilih antara 30 dan 40 poin, dan itu tidak akan berhasil"

"Jadi, siapapun yang mengirim sinyal akan mengambil 40 poin, dan 2 anggota tim lainnya mengambil 30 poin"

"Sialan. Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan ini sejak awal?"

"Sudah cukup jelas bukan? Aku tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu. Aku mengkhawatirkan pengguna jutsu yang bisa berkomunikasi secara rahasia dengan rekan 1 timnya akan menggagalkan rencanaku agar semua orang lolos dalam ujian ini"

"Kau bisa bukan?" tanya Hinata pada Sajin

Dengan itu, Sajin mencoba untuk mengacaukan sinyal yang telah dikirimkan tadi sesaat sebelum Hinata dan Neji menjelaskan maksud perlakuannya. Sajin langsung memukul pada dinding untuk membuat kekacauan pada sinyal yang pertama tapi Neji selalu menambahkannya sehingga sinyal yang dikirim tidak berubah dari 5. Melihat itu, Sajin menjadi geram lalu mengambil kunai dari kantong shinobinya.

"Sialan, tidak akan kubiarkan!" mendengar ini Neji menunjuk pada apa yang tertulis di papan

"Pengawas, apa kau mengizinkan pertarungan?! Jika kau tidak menjawab, akan kuanggap kau setuju"

"Kau ingin bertarung? Tuan pengawas, berikan kami izin!"

Suara yang diperkeras dengan mic segera terdengar melihat apa yang dibicarakan Sajin tadi... _"Aku rasa sudah jelas, ujian putaran pertama adalah ujian tertulis. Pertarungan tidak diizinkan! Hentikan keributan itu dan jawab pertanyaan sebelum waktu kalian habis!"_

"Kau dengar?"

.

Di ruang pengawas...

"Si Neji itu...dia bahkan memaksaku memberikan petunjuk"

"Dalam peringatan yang baru saja kau sampaikan?" tanya Temari

"Hingga saat ini, ada kemungkinan mereka akan berpikir bahwa akulah yang meninju 5x. Aku memperingatkan mereka untuk tetap tenang sekarang, hingga meningkatkan kemungkinan bahwa ada seseorang di dalam ruangan yang membuat suara itu. Dan tentunya, itu memang benar"

"Jadi, semua tim akan mendapatkan 100 poin?"

"Tidak, itu belum tentu"

"Jika mereka memikirkannya dengan tenang, mereka akan setuju dengan Neji. Tapi bisa setenang apa mereka? Berapa banyak kepercayaan yang mereka miliki untuk rekan 1 tim mereka adalah masalah lainnya lagi" lanjut Shikamaru

"Jawaban apa yang kau persiapkan?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Jika kau salah satu peserta ujian disana"

"Pasti akan kugunakan Kagemane no Jutsu. Tapi pertanyaan ini tidak akan ada jika bukan aku pengawasnya. Karena itulah tidak ada alasan bagiku menjawab pertanyaan itu"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, intinya adalah berpikir dengan hati-hati tentang rekan setim mereka dan situasinya"

"Tetap saja, pasti sangat banyak yang akan lolos. Dan itu akan menyulitkan putaran kedua"

"Aku tidak akan menyusahkan Suna. Ada bagian lain dari ujian ini"

.

Kini waktu terus berjalan dan lama-kelamaan waktu yang diharuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu habis sudah. Tinggal 3 detik tersisa. 3...2...1...0. TEEETTTT. Bunyi bel sebagai pertanda bahwa waktu untuk mengerjakan soal itu sudah habis.

"_Waktu habis. Semuanya, balik kertas soal kalian. Kita lanjutkan ke bagian 2 ujian ini"_

"Apa?!"

"Huh?!"

"_Pertanyaan. Tim kalian dalam sebuah misi dan musuh menemukan kalian. Untuk lolos dari kejaran mereka, 1 orang anggota tim harus tetap tinggal sebagai umpan. Siapa yang akan kalian pilih...dengan mengetahui bahwa menjadi umpan artinya menghadapi kematian? Tulis jawabannya dibalik kertas soal kalian. Untuk lolos dalam ujian ini, jawaban ketiga anggota tim harus sama. Dan anggota yang ditulis namanya sebagai umpan akan dianggap telah terbunuh dan dieliminasi dari ujian ini. Waktu kalian 3 menit untuk soal ini. Mulai!"_

Pertanyaan ini tentunya langsung menusuk ke dalam kesadaran nan sanubari mereka. Pertanyaan yang bagaikan pertanyaan antara hidup dan mati mereka. Mereka kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

'_Siapa yang harus kami pilih?'_ batin salah satu peserta Konoha kebingungan

Dan waktu terus berjalan dan lama-kelamaan waktu yang diharuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu habis sudah. Tinggal 3 detik tersisa. 3...2...1...0. TEEETTTT. Bunyi bel sebagai pertanda bahwa waktu untuk mengerjakan soal hidup dan mati itu sudah habis. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar. Ternyata yang membukanya adalah salah satu pengawas yang mereka berikan formulir keikutsertaan mereka dalam Ujian Chuunin.

"Aku akan mengumpulkan lembar soal kalian. Tetap di ruangan sampai jawaban kalian dinilai. Mereka yang lolos akan dipanggil keluar ke lapangan" dengan begitu seluruh peserta di dalamnya mulai mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka dengan teratur

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kini kita beralih pada gedung Hokage. Disana terdapat Tsunade dan Shizune yang kebetulan sedang berbincang-bincang. Dan tak lama kemudian, 2 tetua desa tiba-tiba datang padanya. Ya, mereka adalah Koharu dan Homura.

"Kalian sangat jarang berkunjung, ada apa?" tanya Tsunade

"Ada yang harus segera kau tahu" ujar Koharu

Tok! Tok! Tok! Cklek! Krieet!

"Huh?!" heran Tsunade saat melihat yang memasuki ruangannya adalah Kankuro

"Kalian tidak menginginkan pengawas dari Konoha untuk ujian putaran kedua?" tanya Tsunade

"Suna akan menangani semuanya sendiri"

"Dan alasan untuk itu?"

"Lokasi untuk putaran kedua dikenal dengan gurun iblis. Disana sangat berbahaya bahkan bagi yang telah terbiasa. Demi keamanan, kami harap anda bisa mengerti"

"Demi keamanan siapa?"

Mendengar ini, Kankuro sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian berhasil menenangkan dirinya... "Tentunya, bagi para peserta"

"Jounin yang bertanggung jawab atas para peserta akan menemani mereka ke Suna. Ini tidak bisa dinegosiasikan lagi"

"Baik, itu tidak masalah" setelah mengatakan ini, Kankuro segera berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan Hokage

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade meminta pendapat pada 2 tetua di hadapannya

"Terdengar mencurigakan" timpal Homura

"Ya, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Tapi bukan hanya Suna. Bagaimana tanggapan dari Ame?" tanya Koharu

"Danzo meminta kami segera menemuinya"

"Meskipun dia sedang menjalani tahanan rumah, dia masih memiliki koneksinya. Dia mungkin disebut tokoh garis keras dan sisi gelap shinobi. Tapi tidak diragukan lagi dia melakukan semua itu demi Konoha"

"Ame ya...kita harus meningkatkan pengawasan"

"Suna juga harus kita pikirkan" timpal Homura dan disetujui oleh Koharu disampingnya

"Akan kuinformasikan pada para Jounin yang bertanggung jawab atas para peserta tentang hal ini" putus Tsunade

"Hanya Jounin dari tim yang lolos dari putaran pertama?"

"Ya"

.

Kembali pada Ujian Chuunin sebelumnya...

Di beberapa ruangan yakni ruang 1, 2 dan 3, di dalamnya masih terdapat beberapa peserta dari beberapa tim genin yang ada. Tentunya masih ingat mengenai soal terakhir yang ditanyakan Shikamaru mengenai pertanyaan yang menusuk kesadaran nan sanubari tiap peserta bukan?! Ya, yang masih berada di dalam adalah peserta yang namanya disebutkan sebagai umpan dalam sebuah misi dan dianggap telah gugur dalam misi. Jadinya mereka tidak lulus dan masih tetap berada di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa ada yang merutuk melihat tingkah rekan setimnya.

Sementara peserta yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya telah berada di luar. Dan sekarang sedang berkumpul dan termasuk juga 2 pengawas tercinta yakni Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Baiklah...kalian yang ada disini telah melewati ujian putaran pertama. Selamat" ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum

"Neji, kau yang mengirim sinyal itu kan?" tanya Lee

"Berkatmu, kita bisa lolos"

"Jujur saja, orang dari Suna itu yang melakukannya" jawab Neji sambil menengok pada Sajin

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertiga lolos?" tanya Sajin

"Bukankah yang menjadi umpan akan di diskualifikasi?"

"Pertaruhannya ketiga anggota tim harus memiliki jawaban yang sama. Kami tidak memilih siapapun"

"Apa?!"

"Lembar soal kami tetap kosong"

"Kosong? Kalian bertiga?!"

"Kami tidak mungkin mengorbankan teman kami" ujar Tenten

"Lihatlah...banyak tim yang lolos dengan 3 anggotanya" ujar Neji sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang tengah bersuka cita ketika banyak tim yang lolos dengan 3 anggota timnya

"Kau bisa mentransfer pikiran, tapi itu menjadi bumerang bagimu ya? Yah...dengan berpikir membiarkan seorang teman mati, itu sudah merupakan jawaban yang salah" ujar Neji

"Bajingan..." umpat Sajin rendah

"Aku Temari dari Suna yang bertanggung jawab untuk putaran kedua ujian ini. Terlalu banyak tim yang lolos dalam putaran pertama, jadi kami akan menguranginya"

"Apa maksudmu _'mengurangi'_?!" geram Sajin

"Pertama, putaran kedua adalah pertarungan tim. Tim tanpa 3 anggota lengkap akan di diskualifikasi!"

"Apa?!"

"Selanjutnya, putaran kedua akan diadakan di desa Suna. Kita akan bertemu dan berkumpul di gurun iblis. Meskipun rute antara desa Konoha dan desa Suna adalah rute yang bersih, bagi seorang shinobi akan membutuhkan 3 hari untuk sampai kesana, tidak perduli seberapa cepat kalian"

Jounin dari Suna yang ada disamping Temari membawa elang pembawa pesan di lengannya. Lalu setelah mendengar Temari selesai mengumumkan pemberitahuan untuk ujian putaran kedua, ia segera menerbangkan elang yang ada di lengannya itu.

"Elang pembawa pesan telah dikirim ke Suna dengan instruksi berikut : _Setelah 30 tim tiba, sisanya akan di diskualifikasi_"

Setelah mendengar itu, seluruh peserta yang ada disana hanya saling tatap-menatap dengan rekan setimnya. Mereka sepertinya kebingungan mendengar instruksi selanjutnya tadi.

"Dan juga, seperti putaran pertama, pertarungan tidak diperbolehkan. Kalian bisa bertarung sepuasnya dalam putaran kedua. Itu saja"

Neji segera mengomando Tenten dan Lee disampingnya... "Lee, Tenten..." baru setelah itu dia meloncat segera pergi menuju Suna bersama dengan tim 9

"Dia memang sangat cepat menilai situasi" komen Shikamaru

"Ada apa? Kalian masih belum mengerti?!" tanya Temari membuat mereka terkejut menganga

"Ino, Chouji!" komando Sai

Baru setelah itu tim 10 dengan Sai, lalu disusul dengan tim 8 dengan Kiba yang memimpin. Sementara yang lain masih terdiam mencoba mencerna situasi.

"Oh, aku mengerti! Perlombaan menuju kesana telah dimulai!"

"Bukankah setidaknya kau bisa bilang _mulai_?" sindir Shikamaru

"Ini Ujian Chuunin. Bukan akademi" tanggap Temari dingin

"Mungkin lain kali, kita harus tetap berpegang pada ujian seperti biasanya" komen Shikamaru melihat kondisi yang terjadi baru saja

.

Oke, sekarang kita tinggalkan para peserta yang mulai pergi menuju Suna... dan mulai beralih pada elang pembawa pesan yang telah sampai di Konoha...

Di salah satu gedung, tepatnya ruangan milik Kazekage...

"Kazekage-sama...putaran pertama ujian Chuunin telah selesai. Saat ini para peserta sedang menuju ke desa Suna"

"Begitu. Bersiap untuk putaran kedua" putus Gaara

.

Disana terlihat beberapa tim genin ada yang sudah sampai memasuki sebagian wilayah desa Suna. Tentu masih banyak lagi yang tim genin yang ada di belakang. Tapi tetap saja, yang diterima hanya 30 tim yang dipersilahkan masuk ke Suna sedangkan sisanya terpaksa harus di diskualifikasi dan mengulang Ujian Chuunin untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di wilayah Suna"

"Baiklah, ayo ke lokasi ujian kedua"

Tapi tiba-tiba di hadapan peserta ini, muncul 2 Jounin dari Konoha. Mereka adalah Asuma dan Kurenai. Tampaknya mereka mencegat peserta yang akan menuju Suna.

"Sarutobi sensei! Yuuhi sensei!"

"Maaf, tapi kalian sampai disini saja" ujar Kurenai

"Kedatangan paling akhir di diskualifikasi. Kalian dari Konoha kembalilah ke desa. Kalian yang lainnya bisa pulang dari sini juga" sambung Asuma

"Tapi kami telah berlari selama 3 hari untuk sampai kesini!"

"Jika kalian mengeluh, maka mungkin eliminasi ini yang terbaik untuk kalian" tegas Kurenai

"Karena di depan sana adalah neraka. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalian bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup" lanjut Asuma dengan tegas

.

Suna...

Disana telah datang 30 tim dari beberapa desa yang mengikuti Ujian Chuunin ini. Banyak diantaranya yang jatuh terduduk kelelahan yang amat sangat mendera tubuh masing-masing.

"Ino! Semuanya! Kalian berhasil!" seru Lee bersemangat bahkan tim 9 tidak ada yang tumbang

"Harus kuakui, stamina tim Guy sensei tidak terkalahkan" ujar Ino terbata

"Tim Asuma, Tim Kurenai...tim utama dari ujian sebelumnya berhasil" komen Neji

"Ya! Kalian semua telah berjuang! Ketabahan yang kalian tunjukkan dengan berlari selama 3 hari dan 3 malam tanpa tidur membuatku sangat bangga! Ini membuatku mengingat saat dulu mengikuti Ujian Chuunin..." ujar Guy penuh semangat sambil menangis imajiner

"Sensei...jika kau akan bercerita panjang lebar pada kami..." sela Kiba

"Tolong biarkan kami beristirahat dulu, aku kelaparan" ujar Chouji lemas

"Begitulah" balas Guy kikuk

SRINK! Kilat kuning kemerahan tampak muncul di hadapan Guy dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut. Mereka bahkan terpaku melihat pengawas cantik yang sebelumnya menebarkan pesona cantiknya yang gak ketulungan tanpa sengaja. Gadis itu menoleh sambil tersenyum sadako dan dikelilingi aura hitam yang mengintimidasi, melihat itu Guy sendiri langsung mematung juga dengan seluruh peserta Ujian Chuunin.

"Sudah cukup, Guy sensei. Biarkan mereka istirahat"

"Aku mengerti, Hime!"

.

..

...

...

...

TBC.

**Lusy922** = Yap, hampir sama dengan yang di Cannon cuman tim 7 jadi pengawas tanpa Sasuke...maksud perkataan Neji terjawab di chapter ini ya^^

**Icatisa** = Jawabannya terjawab di chapter ini ya^^

**Minna4869** = Oke, gomen kalo lama ya^^

= Yap, sumbernya dari sana, saya buat hampir sama dengan yang di Cannon meskipun perbedaannya sedikit. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Ogy-san. Tapi saya nggak akan mengubah terlalu banyak soalnya udah jadi plotnya sampai akhir nanti^^

**Dewi15** = Mereka lagi bikin cara buat jawab itu soal dewi-san^^...sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya^^

**Avanrio11** = Oke, gomen lama updatenya^^

**Aiko no hime chan** = Hahaha...gomen kalo cuma segitu soalnya kapasitas inspirasi saya memang segitu jadi sedikit deh hehe^^...gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^

**HiNa devilujoshi** = Yap, itulah perbedaannya...gomen lama menunggu ya^^

**Rani** = Saya nggak yakin pastinya chapter fic ini sampai berapa tapi masih lama yang mau ending mungkin mencapai 40-an baru selesai^^

**Nina** = Huwaa...gomen lama updatenya ya, nina-san...saya lagi sibuk sama kehidupan nyata saya...tugas, tes, ulangan mulai menumpuk apalagi saya udah kelas 3 SMA jadi saya membagi waktu belajar sama ngelanjutin ini fic...terima kasih sudah mau menunggu^^

**Ahiy** = Terima kasih dukungannya^^...nanti saya buat mereka berdua bareng lagi meskipun masih lama...gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^

**Snowflower's **= Ya, saya tahu kalo masalah itu, habisnya plotnya berganti-ganti...tetapi sekarang plot paling utama udah fiks di ide saya jadi pair akhir tetap SasufemNaru^^

**Elzana** = Ya, gomen kalo lama updatenya^^...kalo update lama itu saya nggak bisa janji karena kesibukan saya di kehidupan nyata saya^^...terima kasih karena sudah menunggu^^

**Boku wa megitsune** = Sasuke masih lama pulangnya, mungkin setelah masalahnya sama Orochimaru dan Itachi selesai baru pulang...nanti terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu^^

**Shinra tensei** = Gomen kalo lama updatenya ya^^

**Dhini uzumaki** = Yap, udah lanjut kok^^...gomen kalo lama^^

**Anindita616** = Ya, pasti lanjut kok...gomen kalo lama ya^^


	27. Chapter 27

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 27

.

.

HappyReading~

Malam sebelum peserta datang...

Kini kita tinggalkan para peserta Ujian Chuunin yang sedang beristirahat di tempat khusus peserta. Dan sekarang beralih pada ruangan yang ditempati oleh Gaara sang Godaime Kazekage. Disana ia tidak ditemani oleh asistennya tetapi ditemani oleh Naruto saja. Yah sebenarnya bukan menemani sih lebih tepatnya Naruto ingin mengajukan permintaan.

"Kazekage-sama..."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Hime"

"Hime?"

"Kulihat seluruh shinobi yang kukenal memanggilmu dengan Hime kecuali para kunoichi yang memanggilmu Naru-chan. Jadi, aku hanya mengikuti mereka saja. Oh ya, panggil aku seperti biasanya saja"

"Hm? Baiklah"

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, Hime?"

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan padamu, Gaara-kun"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Yah...kau mengerti rasanya jika beberapa shinobi dari beberapa desa yang digabungkan pasti akan terjadi keributan bukan Gaara-kun?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Hime"

"Jadi, aku ingin mengajukan permintaan untuk meletakkan segel buatanku yang memungkinkan untuk mencegah terjadinya keributan diantara peserta. Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Gaara-kun?"

"Menarik. Dan apa nama segel itu, Hime?"

"Ah! Kurasa itu adalah jutsu klan Uzumaki milikku jadi mohon maaf sekali Gaara-kun kalau aku tidak bisa memberitahumu"

"Begitukah? Aku mengerti. Ku izinkan, Hime"

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Aku permisi" lalu, beranjak pada pintu yang tersedia

"Hime?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk...yang kau lakukan di Ujian Chuunin sebelumnya. Karena berkatmu beserta Sakura dan Sasuke, aku bisa sampai seperti ini"

"Terima kasih kembali, Gaara-kun. Itu sudah tugasku untuk menolong temanku terlebih kau ini bernasib sama sepertiku sebagai sesama Jinchuuriki"

"Aku tahu itu. Ah! Mengenai Jinchuuriki, Hime...Shukaku bilang padaku jika diantara peserta ada Jinchuuriki Nanabi"

"Begitukah? Kurama nii-san juga bilang begitu. Kita lihat apa kita bisa mendekatinya sebagai sesama Jinchuuriki dan menjadi temannya, Gaara-kun"

"Aku mengerti rencanamu, Hime"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Gaara-kun" lalu setelah itu, gadis berambut 2 warna itu menghilang di balik pintu

.

Selanjutnya, Tenten dan Lee tampak mengawasi padang pasir Suna di dalam sebuah ruangan tepatnya kamar khusus untuk tim 9. Keduanya tampak santai sekali menikmati pemandangan yang mungkin sejauh mata memandang hanyalah pasir saja.

"Kita tidak pernah ke Suna ini sebelumnya" ujar Lee

"Benar-benar tidak ada apapun selain padang pasir" komen Tenten

"Lebih tepatnya, ini bukan Suna yang sebenarnya. Tempat ini berjarak cukup jauh dari desa" komen Neji menyambung Tenten dan Lee tadi

"Neji, apa kau pernah ke Suna?" tanya Lee

"Sekali, saat menjalani tugas untuk Hyuuga. Tempat ini disebut gurun iblis"

"Begitu. Jadi, ini tempat yang akan mereka gunakan" ujar Tenten menanggapi Neji

"Mengikuti ujian di desa lain membuatku cukup gugup. Menurut kalian seperti apa putaran kedua nanti?"

"Mungkin seperti ujian sebelumnya"

"Jadi, kita akan menghadapai tim dari desa lainnya?"

"Kemungkinannya seperti itu"

"Jika begitu kita harus mewaspadai beberapa tim. Kita berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi bukan kita yang pertama tiba"

"Taki lebih dulu tiba disini"

"Bukan hanya itu, mereka sampai disini jauh sebelum kita"

"Lawan seperti apa mereka?"

.

Kini beralih pada sebuah lorong di bangunan khusus untuk peserta Ujian Chuunin. Disana terdapat 2 orang Jounin yang menyamar sebagai Genin dari desa Taki. Mereka adalah Kegon dan Yoro. Mereka diberi perintah khusus oleh pemimpin Taki yaitu Shibuki untuk menjadi pengawal Fuu yang merupakan Jinchuuriki Bijuu Nanabi –si ekor 7-. Tapi...

BUG! BUG! BUG!

"Ayolah, buka! Ada apa ini? Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!" teriak Fuu dari dalam dan jelas saja tidak bisa dibuka karena pintunya terantai berlapis-lapis

"Maaf, Fuu. Tetap disana sampai pagi" entah ini dari Kegon atau Yoro

"Huh?! Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya. Jadi, tolong biarkan kami beristirahat untuk ujian selanjutnya"

"Huh? Hei! Itu artinya aku tidak bisa keluar dan bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya!"

"Itulah yang membuat kami khawatir!"

Tiba-tiba suara pemberitahuan seperti di stasiun kereta di negara asal author terdengar. Ah bukan pemberitahuan di stasiun kereta sepertinya lebih seperti pemberitahuan di bandara. Entahlah...

"_Makan malam telah siap. Para peserta, silahkan ke ruang makan"_

Disana makan malam telah tersedia bagi para peserta Ujian Chuunin. Tetapi yang mengherankan adalah para peserta itu tidak ada yang beranjak untuk mengambil makan malam itu. Malahan semuanya duduk manis di tempat duduk yang tersedia dan hanya menatap makanan yang ada di meja khusus makanan.

"Jadi itu Suna..."

"Lihatlah Suna...menatap sinis pada semuanya. Mereka terlihat kejam" ujar Kiba pelan saat melihat peserta dari Suna

"Nah, Kiba...kau juga terlihat sedikit kejam" komen Tenten canggung

"Dan yang disana itu Ame" ujar Ino

"Aku rasa yang disana Kusa"

"Orang itu luar biasa"

"Benar juga. Dibandingkan dengan dia, bahkan Chouji kita yang sedikit chubby terlihat normal. Tapi keringatnya"

"Yang benar saja, itu menjijikkan"

"Hei...aku merasakan firasat buruk"

"Firasat buruk?"

"Semua keringat itu. Jika dia mendekat ke makanan disana..." khawatir Tenten sambil melihat peserta dari Kusa yang bertubuh gemuk dan penuh keringat

"Baiklah! Saatnya makan malam!" ujar peserta yang daritadi diperhatikan Lee, Tenten, Ino dan beberapa peserta dari Konoha

Beberapa peserta Konoha melihat peserta dari Kusa tadi bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan khawatir. Keringat yang ada ditubuh peserta tadi menempel dengan lekat di beberapa tempat yang disentuhnya. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi para rookie Konoha.

"Jika seperti ini..."

"Makan malam kita akan..." dan beberapa saat kemudian, para peserta dengan sigap meloncat menuju meja penuh makanan itu dengan sekuat tenaga, Neji langsung cepat tanggap

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten**!"

"Selamat..."

"Uh...kurasa tidak" ujar Lee pucat karena makan malam mereka telah tumpah semua

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada makan malam kami?"

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" marah peserta dari Suna

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada teman kami?!" protes peserta dari Kusa karena temannya diserang bersamaan, dan kemudian seluruh peserta berdiri karena marah

"Jangan salah paham! Kami ingin melindungi makanan kami" pekik Lee

"Jadi, kalian ingin menyelamatkan makanan kalian dan tidak mempedulikan kami semua?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kami tidak akan pernah merendahkan diri untuk sesuatu seperti itu! Kecurigaan itu menunjukkan bahwa Gaara tidak melatihmu dengan benar!" bantah Kiba

"Apa kau mengkritik Gaara-sama? Itu tidak bisa dimaafkan!" hardik peserta dari Suna yang dipanggil Matsuri

DHUAG! Matsuri memukul Kiba lalu detik berikutnya seluruh peserta disana saling bertarung satu sama lain hanya karena soal makan malam yang tidak jadi. Tidak ada yang mencoba melerai karena emosi mereka telah tersulut. Emm...sepertinya ada.

"Hentikan! Tolong hentikan, semuanya!" lerai Lee yang tidak didengar

"Hei, hentikan!" lerai Tenten tapi tetap tidak ada yang mendengar

"Neji! Apa kau tidak akan menghentikan mereka?" tanya Tenten pada Neji yang telah mengaktifkan byakugan

"Maaf, tapi aku sibuk sekarang"

Perkelahian itu masih terus berlanjut bahkan mereka sudah tidak bisa dihentikan. Mereka benar-benar marah kali ini. Dan tidak yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Um...mungkin ada. Ya, memang ada. Sebentar lagi. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika ada tambahan seseorang di ruangan itu. Yap, dia adalah pengawas Ujian Chuunin yang cantiknya gak ketulungan –Naruto. Melihat ini, Naruto tentu geram setengah mati, dia yang dari awal sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tetap tenang tapi setelah melihat ini tentu dia tidak bisa menahannya.

'_**Kongo Fusa!**__'_ teriaknya penuh amarah dalam hatinya

SRAAK! CRINK! Puluhan rantai dengan aura putih dan sulur keemasan segera keluar dari punggung Naruto. Mata rantai itu bergerak menuju segel yang telah ia persiapkan. Dan saat menyentuhnya, dari segel itu keluar ratusan rantai dengan warna yang sama dan rantai-rantai itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju seluruh peserta yang tengah bertarung.

Dan pada akhirnya, kekacauan yang terjadi mulai mereda karena beberapa ada yang masih memberontak. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung diam dengan memasang wajah poker face khas Uchiha sambil menguarkan aura intimidasi yang sungguh menakutkan bahkan bagi Uchiha sekalipun. Dan sayangnya pernah dirasakan oleh Sasuke dulu.

Siiiiiiinggg~

Suasana ruangan itu hening seketika saat aura intimidasi yang menguar di seluruh ruangan. Bahkan suara jangkrik di sawah pun terdengar. Halah...berlebihan. Mereka benar-benar terdiam karena ciut merasakan aura intimidasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan tentu saja disamping karena alasan tubuh mereka yang sudah terjerat rantai-rantai itu. Perlahan mereka mencari sumber yang menguarkan dan...mereka melihat pengawas cantik yang sebelumnya mengawasi mereka dan tak sengaja menebar pesona cantiknya yang gak ketulungan. Tapi bedanya adalah mata biru yang biasanya terpancar kelembutan itu kini tengah dipenuhi bara api. Kiba bahkan sampai bersumpah dalam hati kalau ia bisa melihat ada kilatan yang berbahaya terlintas di mata biru itu.

"Hi-Hime..." ujar Kiba penuh harap dengan wajah pucatnya menatap Naruto

'_Hime?'_ batin peserta lain kebingungan meskipun tidak disuarakan karena terjepit dengan rasa takut mereka, beberapa diantaranya bahkan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya tanpa intonasi yang membuat seluruh penghuni disana berjengit

"Ka-kami su-sud-sudah se-sel-selesa-selesai, Hi-Hime..." ujar Neji gugup setengah mati

"Bagus. Masuk!"

Dari pintu di balik tubuh ramping Naruto, keluarlah Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai dan Guy dengan membawa beberapa makanan di tangannya. Tentu dengan bantuan bunshin di belakang mereka yang asli. Sementara beberapa bunshin yang tidak membawa apa-apa langsung membereskan meja penuh makanan. Kenapa bunshin milik 4 Jounin Konoha ini membawa makanan? Tentu kalian masih ingat dengan permintaan Naruto pada Gaara sebelum para peserta tiba di Suna bukan? Yang diatas itu lho~

Sementara Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai dan Guy beserta para bunshin yang membawa makanan mulai memasuki ruangan itu sambil meletakkan makan malam mereka sesuai dengan jumlah peserta. Mereka berempat melakukannya dengan cepat, tanggap dan diam. Karena mereka berempat yang merupakan Jounin berpengalaman sekalipun keringat dingin merasakan aura intimidasi Naruto yang sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini.

BUM! Suara debuman mengalihkan perhatian tetapi tetap tidak ada yang berubah karena Naruto, gadis itu masih menguarkan aura intimidasinya. Salah satu kaca yang ada disana pecah lalu masuklah Fuu yang ternyata berhasil keluar dari kamarnya. SRAAK! CRINK! Rantai itu langsung menjerat Fuu dengan erat membuat Fuu ingin membukanya tidak bisa tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa merinding. Dia dapat melihat gadis pengawas yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Dan dia langsung diam kicep ditempat.

"Bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang?" kembali tanpa intonasi

"Ha-Ha'i"

"Bagus"

"Dan kau nona...bisakah berlaku dengan normal dan tenang?" tanya Naruto datar pada Fuu

"Ha-Ha'i"

"Bagus"

Dengan itu rantai-rantai itu segera kembali ke punggungnya dengan cepat. Sementara peserta disana segera kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dengan tenang dan dalam diamnya. Tidak ada yang berani untuk membuat keributan seperti tadi.

"Ka-kau menakutkan, Hime" ujar Kakashi keringat dingin

"Hn. Pergilah, Kakashi sensei, Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei, Guy sensei. Masalah disini biar aku yang urus"

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang pada kami, Hime" ujar Asuma

"Hn"

POOFT! POOFT! POOFT! POOFT! Keempatnya segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan menuju tempat berkumpulnya para pengawas. Sementara Naruto sendiri berjalan dengan kalem menuju tempat berkumpulnya peserta dari Konoha. Dan tentu para rookie yang merupakan teman seakademi Naruto merasa merinding. Naruto duduk disamping Neji yang tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia benar-benar merinding merasakan aura Hime disampingnya. Seluruh peserta makan dalam diam. Hingga mereka semua kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing tidak ada yang membuat keributan. Sementara Naruto sendiri yang duduk disamping Neji hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam mindscape-nya bersama Kurama.

'_Hahaha...rasakan itu, ekspresi kalian semua benar-benar lucu!'_ ujar Naruto sambil tertawa puas dalam mindscapenya

"_**Hahahaha...kau benar-benar mengerti membuat orang keringat dingin"**_

'_Tentu saja, akan kubuktikan kalau berani macam-macam denganku, habislah sudah'_ batinnya menyeringai menikmati raut ketakutan dari setiap peserta disana

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Pagi hari mulai mendatangi gurun iblis tempat Ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan. Seluruh Jounin pengawas termasuk sang Godaime Kazekage Gaara dan para peserta telah berkumpul di tempat yang disediakan. Diatas salah satu bangunan para peserta genin bisa melihat beberapa Jounin pengawas dari Konoha dan Suna beserta Gaara. Ah termasuk gadis berambut 2 warna yang tadi malam menghentikan keributan saat makan malam sedang tersenyum tapi ini mungkin sedikit terkesan jahil dan misterius. Yap, mereka semua kecuali peserta Konoha tidak ada yang mengetahui namanya tapi mendengar peserta Konoha menyebutnya Hime, mungkin mereka akan ikut memanggilnya Hime nantinya. Terlihat Temari berdiri di depan dari yang lainnya.

"Baiklah...aku akan menjelaskan tentang putaran kedua dari Ujian Chuunin ini. Ujian kedua adalah memperebutkan gulungan yang akan diadakan di gurun iblis. Dengan kata lain, ini pertarungan bertahan hidup!" setelah itu, Temari mengangkat tangan kanannya dan disana terdapat 2 gulungan yakni gulungan langit dan bumi

"Kalian akan memperebutkan 2 gulungan ini, bumi dan langit. Sebagian tim akan diberikan gulungan langit. Dan sebagian lainnya akan diberikan gulungan bumi. Inti dari ujian ini adalah mendapatkan kedua gulungan, yaitu langit dan bumi dan bawa gulungan itu kembali ke lokasi yang ada di tengah gurun iblis. Waktu kalian 72 jam. Cari makanan kalian sendiri! Mulai saat ini, mungkin akan ada korban jiwa. Seluruh anggota tim peserta akan menandatangani persetujuan ini! Saat kalian menyerahkan formulis persetujuan tim, kalian akan diberikan gulungan! Selanjutnya, untuk menghindari kebingungan, masing-masing tim akan mulai dari lokasi yang berbeda. Jadi cepat dan pergi ke titik awal kalian!" instruksinyanya sambil menunjukkan formulir persetujuan tim, baru setelah itu Gaara, Temari dan beberapa Jounin pengawas dari Suna meninggalkan tempat itu dan hanya menyisakan Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy dan Naruto

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" monolog Asuma

"Kita tidak diperbolehkan memasuki gurun iblis"

"Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Tsunade-sama" ujar Kakashi menghampiri Asuma, Guy, Kurenai dan Naruto yang sedang menatap gurun iblis itu

"Apa isinya?" tanya Guy

"Akan kubaca. _"Menurut informasi dari agen yang baru saja kembali, pasukan oposisi telah bergerak baru-baru ini di negeri angin. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah fraksi anti-Gaara. Percobaan pembunuhan telah terjadi. Walaupun seperti ini, pengawas dari desa lain dilarang memasuki gurun iblis dan Gaara sendiri bermaksud mengawasi ujian kedua secara langsung. Tidak diragukan lagi, resikonya sangat besar jika Gaara berencana menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan. Bukan hanya bagi Gaara, tapi juga bagi Konoha. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara, aliansi kita dengan Suna akan kacau. Guy...Asuma...Kurenai...Kakashi...menyelinaplah ke gurun iblis dan selidiki Suna. Jika keamanan Gaara terancam, lindungi dia! Dan khusus untukmu Naruto-chan kemungkinan kau adalah salah satu pihak Konoha yang bisa mendekatinya dengan leluasa, lindungi dia!"_"

"Hm? Begitukah? Tenang saja, baa-chan. Tidak perlu kau beri perintah aku akan melindunginya bukan sebagai Kazekage tetapi sebagai temanku" respon Naruto

"Pembunuhan Gaara?" beo Kurenai

"Gaara sendiri yang menjadi umpannya?" tanggap Asuma

"Suna pasti telah kehilangan akal sehat mereka" tebak Guy

"Apapun yang terjadi, ayo lindungi Kazekage!" komando Kakashi dan diangguki oleh Asuma, Guy dan Kurenai

"Ah! Kakashi sensei?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Hime?"

"Aku akan kembali bersama dengan Saku-chan. Nanti kalau ada waktu mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Gaara-kun di ruangannya"

"Aku mengerti"

"Berpencar!" komando Kakashi lalu setelah itu mereka berempat berpencar meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya

'_Heh...menarik...kita lihat apa saja yang akan terjadi pada Ujian Chuunin ini...tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, kalian akan bertemu dengan Shinigami jika kalian melakukannya tepat di hadapanku...' _batin Naruto senang lalu tak lama setelah itu dia menghilang dalam kilat kuning kemerahan

.

Ke tempat medis...

Disana banyak para iryou-nin sedang mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Bukan. Ini bukan karena ada penyerangan atau semacamnya. Mereka hanya sedang membuat beberapa obat untuk beberapa peserta. Dari seluruh iryou-nin yang memakai pakaian berwarna krem berlambang Suna ada disana, terdapat 2 warna yang terlihat mencolok.

Pertama, dengan warna rambut pink dengan baju berwarna merah lalu disebelahnya warna rambut pirang dan merah bagian bawah lalu baju berwarna hitam-putih-merah, merekalah warna paling mencolok dari semuanya. Yap. Mereka berdua adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto. Kunocihi asal Konoha yang ditugaskan menangani bagian medis sebagai perwakilan dari Konoha.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk bersantai ria sambil berbincang-bincang dengan santai terkadang beberapa iryou-nin setempat ada yang ikut nimbrung sesekali. Benar-benar suasana yang tenang nan damai.

"Ne, Saku-chan?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Naru-chan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dulu? Aku ingin keluar sebentar saja"

"Huh? Baru saja kau kembali dan sekarang ingin keluar?"

"Hmm...sebentar saja, Saku-chan"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu" sambil menghela nafas pasrah lagipula dia juga membutuhkannya

"Ah! Minna-san, kami permisi dulu. Kami ingin menghilangkan keringat yang mulai muncul di tubuh kami!"

"Baiklah, Sakura-san, Naruto-san" setelah itu, Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari tempat itu dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dipenuhi angin sepoi-sepoi. Meskipun hawanya memang terasa panas. Apalagi kini mereka ada di Suna, tempat yang dipenuhi oleh padang pasir.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?"

"Begini...tadi saat aku bersama dengan Kakashi sensei, Kurenai sensei, Guy sensei dan Asuma sensei, Kakashi sensei mendapat pesan dari Tsunade baa-chan"

"Lalu apa isinya?"

"Telah terjadi percobaan pembunuhan pada Gaara. Yang melakukannya adalah fraksi anti-Gaara. Kita diharuskan untuk melindunginya karena jika tidak hubungan aliansi Suna-Konoha akan terancam" bisik Naruto

"Begitukah? Aku mengerti, Naru-chan. Jadi, hanya ini saja?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mengharap apa? Tentu aku meminta keluar dari sana hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Tentu tidak enak membicarakannya di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh shinobi Suna, bukan begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga mengiyakannya karena mendapat sinyal darimu, Naru-chan. Terlihat dari mata biru indahmu ini"

"Benarkah? Kau mengetahuinya ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah menjadi tim dalam waktu cukup lama apalagi tiap kali dihadapkan dengan pertarungan kita selalu menyerang mereka setelah kita saling tatap-menatap. Hahaha...padahal kita bukan dari klan Yamanaka seperti Ino tapi kita bisa membuat rencana hanya dengan itu. Menarik!"

"Bukan begitu? Kupikir hanya aku saja yang menganggap begitu, Saku-chan. Karena awalnya saja kalian tidak mau jika kuharuskan untuk saling mendekatkan diri dengan rekan setim dan sekarang setelah melihat hasilnya bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Memuaskan. Bahkan kita bertiga menjadi Jounin di usia muda kita, 13 tahun saat itu. Cara kita menyusun strategi benar-benar efektif dan efisien sehingga strategi kita tidak bocor hingga diketahui oleh musuh kita. Bahkan untuk si jenius seperti Shikamaru pun, kita pasti bisa menang"

"Tentu saja, dengan kerja sama tim, kepercayaan sesama anggota, tentu kita tidak akan kalah semudah itu bukan? Tapi tetap saja kita tidak boleh meremehkan yang lainnya"

"Aku tahu itu, Naru-hime"

"Hime? Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memanggilku begitu. Yang kudengar biasanya dari para kaum adam saja"

"Tidak apa-apa bukan? Kau benar-benar berhasil memimpin tim 7 hingga kita sesukses ini jadi kupikir memanggilmu Hime tidak buruk. Lagipula seorang Hime adalah putri dari Raja dan Ratu bukan? Dan jika Raja dan Ratu tidak memiliki seorang putra dan hanya memiliki seorang putri kemungkinan kursi kepemimpinan akan diambil alih oleh Hime. Itu adalah perumpamaan untukmu, Hime. Benar-benar cocok"

"Terima kasih, Saku-chan. Kupikir sudah dulu ya? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu. Bagaimana denganmu, Saku-chan?"

"Aku masih disini saja dulu, Naru-hime. Masih ingin menikmati angin disini"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Saku-chan"

"Hmm..." dengan itu, kilat kuning kemerahan kembali muncul setelah kepergian Naruto dari sana

.

Dalam bangunan yang dikhususkan untuk Jounin pengawas, kilat kuning kemerahan kembali muncul disana. Kali ini hanya di lorong yang sudah ia tandai. Selanjutnya, Naruto berjalan dengan santai tapi tidak menuju ruang pengawas tetapi menuju balkon yang tersedia.

Disana ia hanya diam sambil memainkan tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari seperti menari. Tetapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, dari tangannya itu keluar chakra Hyōton tanpa menggunakan handseal. Dia berniat bermain chakra itu berwarna biru jernih seperti warna matanya karena itulah dia menyukai Hyōton. Hampir seperti efek sihir tapi jika orang itu teliti maka itu hanya chakra Hyōton yang dimodifikasi. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya...

"Hime?"

"Ah!" baru setelah itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda bertatto _'Ai'_ di dahinya, dia Gaara Godaime Kazekage

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada, Gaara-kun. Hanya bermain saja"

"Begitu? Dengan chakra Hyōton di tanganmu itu?"

"Tentu. Bukankah warna biru mereka indah?"

"Aku tahu itu" _'...sama seperti mata biru indahmu, Hime'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kesini, Gaara-kun?"

"Tidak ada, hanya aku mendapat laporan dari tim investigasi, 2 anggota tim Fuu dari Taki..Tocchi dan Kun...sebenarnya bukan genin. Menurut keterangan, mereka adalah Jounin bernama Kegon dan Yoro"

"Taki...aku juga sudah tahu begitu bertatap muka dengan mereka saat ujian putaran pertama beberapa hari yang lalu di Konoha. Menurutmu, apa yang mereka rencanakan, Gaara-kun?"

"Entahlah tapi informasi ini tidak boleh tersebar. Jadi, aku akan menanganinya sendiri. Ujian kedua akan tetap ada tanpa gangguan"

"Begitukah? Lalu, apa kau bermaksud mengajakku, Gaara-kun?"

"Sepertinya pikiranku begitu mudahnya terbaca olehmu, Hime. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut" _'...sesuai dengan perintahmu Tsunade baa-chan, tapi yang kulakukan ini bukan karena perintahmu saja melainkan kewajibanku sebagai temannya'_ lanjutnya yakin dalam hati

Tiba-tiba, mata biru dan jade milik Gaara juga Naruto melihat sesuatu di depan mereka. Mereka yang melihat itu langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu dalam pikiran mereka. _'Badai pasir...bagaimana mungkin-'_

Tapi, mereka segera melihat kumpulan orang yaang mengenakan pakaian khusus dari Suna. Di mata jernih keduanya, mereka dapat melihat adanya Temari dan Kankuro diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana Hime?"

"Terserah padamu, Gaara-kun. Suna adalah wilayah yang kau pimpin tentu aku tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya bukan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ikuti mereka"

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus menyamar terlebih dahulu"

"Serahkan padaku" setelah itu, pakaian mencolok mereka yang berwarna merah segera tergantikan dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Temari dan Kankuro beserta pasukannya tentunya kecuali Naruto yang mengenakan jubah khas Konoha

.

Sebelumnya...

Di markas pusat, tampak disana shinobi persepsi sensorik tampak masih tenang-tenang saja. Mereka dengan santai masih tetap mengawasi meskipun tidak ada hal yang gawat terjadi. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, radar mereka menangkap sesuatu. Badai pasir besar terlihat menghampiri Suna dan itu langsung membuat kepanikan di dalamnya.

"Telah muncul badai pasir yang sangat besar!"

"Kenapa badai itu tidak terdeteksi sejak tadi?!" tanya Kankuro

"Sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan apapun yang aneh!"

"Dia benar. Aku juga tidak mendeteksi apapun"

"Apa seseorang mengganggu persepsi sensorik jarak jauh kita?"

"Seperti memblokir persepsi sensorik dengan sebuah penghalang?!"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini dan kenapa?" tanya Kankuro

"Lebih penting lagi, kita harus melakukan tindakan penyelamatan untuk para peserta ujian terlebih dulu!" usul Temari

"Bukankah ini bagian dari ujian bertahan hidup dalam putaran kedua ini?" tanya Kankuro

"Badai pasir ini terlalu besar! Kita akan bertanggung jawab jika mereka semua mati"

"Sial! Orang-orang yang tidak punya harapan. Ujian kedua akan ditunda untuk sementara dan kita akan membawa semua peserta ujian ke tempat penampungan. Aku percayakan Kazekage pada kalian berdua karena sepertinya dia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan tangannya sendiri" ujar Kankuro memberikan instruksi

"Pastikan dia tidak keluar dari ruangannya" setelah Temari mengatakan ini, dari pintu di hadapannya masuk Jounin Suna dengan tergesa-gesa

"Ada apa?"

"Kazekage-sama tidak ada di ruangannya, kemungkinan beliau telah pergi menuju pusat badai pasir tadi untuk mengevakuasi para peserta"

"Apa?! Sial!" umpat Kankuro

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat bersiap untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage-sama dan seluruh peserta"

"Ha'i!" setelah itu, keduanya keluar dengan perasaan khawatir yang memuncak pada adik bungsu mereka Gaara

"Aku tidak percaya kita tidak mendeteksi badai pasir sebesar ini" ujar shinobi sensor yang masih dalam ruangan

"Siapa yang mengganggu kita? Aku hanya berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi" monolog rekannya

"Ya. Semoga saja"

.

Kembali pada Gaara-Naruto...

Disana mereka telah berada dalam badai itu, tentu itu dengan keputusan dari Gaara dan juga ditemani dengan Naruto disampingnya. Mereka berupaya untuk mengevakuasi para peserta ke tempat yang aman.

"Apa ini?!" teriak Tenten dalam badai

"Ini badai pasir!"

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Jadi, seperti inilah badai pasir besar di gurun iblis. Ini jauh lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan. Jika seperti ini, kita tidak bisa tetap disini" ujar Neji

"Ini buruk..." komentar entah itu Kegon atau Yoro, Jounin dari Taki

"Karena itulah aku bersikeras langsung menuju ke menara pusat!"

"Badai pasir ya? Ini memberikan keuntungan bagi kita" monolog peserta dari Suna

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan berkata seperti itu sekarang" ujar Matsuri

Badai pasir besar ini terlihat bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk saat ini. Dan para peserta juga belum dievakuasi karena tim yang ditugaskan masih dalam perjalanan.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun!" ujar Tenten dengan nada tinggi

"Ini hanya pasir kecil! Menara pusat ada di depan sana. Ayo lewati ini dengan keberanian"

"**Byakugan!** Untuk melewati ini akan membutuhkan lebih dari keberanian. Ayo cari tempat terdekat untuk menunggu badai ini reda"

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, tim yang ditugaskan untuk mengevakuasikan para peserta telah datang. Mereka datang dengan membawa beberapa masker untuk menangani badai pasir ini.

"Gunakan ini. Ini masker pasir!"

"Ujian kedua ditunda untuk sementara waktu! Akan kami bawa kalian ke tempat penampungan. Jangan menyerah pada badai pasir seperti ini!" ujar Kankuro memberi semangat baru setelah itu Temari membuka jalan dengan kipas besarnya

'_Gaara...kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu...'_ batin kedua putra-putri mendiang Yondaime Kazekage kalut

.

..

...

...

...

TBC.

Waktunya balas review ya? Hehe XD...gomen kalo lama banget nggak ketemu saya^^...soalnya saya lagi tergila-gila sama fandom lain ( -Man). Udah cukup basa-basinya ya? Kita balas review yang udah numpuk ini^^...cekidot =

Avanrio11 = Sasukenya masih nyari Itachi sama mau menyelesaikan masalah sama Orochimaru

Gupuun = Oke^^...lanjut nih^^

AsakiYuuna = Ya, ini lanjut^^

Lusy922 = Oke, nih udah lanjut^^

Hikaru = Nih udah lanjut, gomen lama ya...lagi sibuk sama sekolah sih^^

Aiko no hime chan = Nih udah lanjut tapi untuk chappy panjangnya masih belum bisa, gomen ne :'(...dan arigato dukungannya^^

Azuramode = Oke, udah lanjut^^

Ahiy = Sip dah, tapi scene yang lope2 masih lama donk...Sukenya masih belum balik ke Konoha^^

Rubby = Gomen ya kalo lama, habis sibuk sama sekolah :'(...oke, pasti lanjut tapi kalo lama nggak apa2 ya? arigato dukungannya^^

Rani = Sasuke masih lama, ini masih Ujian Chuunin jadi yang nongol cuman Sakura sama Naru-hime aja^^

Nina = Oke, nih udah lanjut^^

Dhini uzumaki = Oke, pasti sampai selesai kok^^

Alvira880 = Untuk jadwal update, saya nggak bisa menentukan berapa hari sekali tapi saya yakin saya update selalu hari Jum'at atau Sabtu, tapi kalau lagi semangat bisa selain 2 hari tadi. Arigato dukungannya^^

SilverF17 = Oke, nih udah lanjut^^

Yami Rikudou Ootsutsuki6 = Yah, saya suka kalau banyak suka, semoga banyak yang menikmati, dan terima kasih dukungannya^^

Boku wa megitsune = Pasti buat lagi donk^^...soalnya saya udah mempersiapkan 3 cerita yang berbeda tapi terlebih dahulu saya selesaikan ini sampai season 2 baru saya update yang baru^^

Kokuo chan = Terima kasih dukungannya^^...untuk update satu kali sebulan itu, saya lagi membagi waktu sama sekolah apalagi sama kelas 3 SMA jadi lagi persiapan sama UN^^

Tya = Sasuke pulangnya masih lama, imouto-chan. Masih mau nyari Itachi dulu terus selesaikan masalah sama Orochimaru dulu baru dia pulang^^

Elzana = Yup, udah update, gomen kalo lama ya^^

Snowflower's = Nih udah lanjut, gomen lama ya^^

Nina = Oke, oke^^...pasti lanjut sampai season 2 dxd femnaru kok, tapi nunggu ini selesai ya^^

Silen110407 = Hahahaha XD...gomen kalo lama updatenya ya, nih udah update kok. Oh! Gapapa panggil Isa-chan^^...dan selamat menunggu scene romance SasufemNarunya^^


	28. Chapter 28

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 28

.

.

HappyReading~

Di sisi lain, Gaara dan Naruto berjalan bersama untuk mengevakuasi para peserta. Tapi rupanya mereka berdua bertemu dengan tim dari Suna. Mereka adalah Matsuri, Yukata dan Mikoshi. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, badai telah berhenti sementara mereka berlima berlindung di balik pasir milik Gaara. Beberapa saat kemudian, pasir yang dibentuk Gaara terbuka.

"Terima kasih banyak!" ujar tim ini sambil membungkuk pada Gaara

"Jika kalian ingin berterima kasih, seharusnya kalian berterima kasih pada Fuu dari Taki"

"H-Ha'i"

"Pergilah! Ujian kedua mungkin akan dilanjutkan sebentar lagi"

"Ha'i" lalu, setelah itu ketiganya pergi

"Hati-hati di jalan ya?" ujar Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ha-Ha'i, Hime!"

"Eh? Hime?" beonya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Sepertinya setelah insiden makan malam itu, seluruh peserta ketakutan dan mulai menyebutmu Hime"

"Umm...sepertinya begitu...ah aku suka melihat ekspresinya, apalagi Neji-kun yang selalu sok tenang itu hihihi...raut wajahnya tergambar jelas meskipun ditutupi oleh wajah tenangnya"

"Kau mulai jahil rupanya ya?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Terserahmu saja" lalu, setelah itu jubah mereka terlepas dan terlihatlah pakaian mencolok mereka dengan warna merah

.

Kita beralih pada tim Matsuri-Mikoshi-Yukata yang telah ditolong oleh Gaara dan Naruto...

Disaat mereka tengah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju menara pusat, Mikoshi mendengar suara yang memasuki telinganya. Dan itu langsung membuatnya menghentikan laju larinya begitu pula dengan Matsuri dan Yukata.

"Apa?!"

"Musuh?!" tanya Yukata

"Dari mana datangnya? Kita memilih rute yang salah. Kita tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari sini" monolog Mikoshi

"Suara itu membuatku ketakutan" ujar Yukata

"Kita harus segera melarikan diri dari sini" usul Matsuri tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka

"Ya, tapi ayo lakukan dengan hati-hati"

"**Houriki : Kagehoushi**" ujar seseorang sambil memainkan alat musik di tangannya

"Temponya berubah, ayo cepat" komando Mikoshi

"Benar" tapi setelah itu, bayangan mereka terlihat bergerak sendiri

"Huh?! Bayangan kita!"

"Makhluk apa ini?" lalu setelah itu bayangan mereka mengikat diri mereka sendiri

.

Kita kembali pada Gaara-Naruto...

Disana setelah menyelamatkan salah satu tim genin dari Suna, keduanya terbang menggunakan pasir milik Gaara. Keduanya tentu duduk dengan tenang lalu bermaksud menuju menara pusat. Kemungkinan mereka mengira bahwa beberapa tim peserta telah ada disana. Dalam diam mereka menuju kesana tapi suara tim yang tadi mereka selamatkan kembali terdengar dan itu membuat keduanya mengangguk bersamaan lalu memutuskan untuk kembali.

"**Suna Bunshin**" baru setelah itu, keduanya meloncat dari pasir yang mereka duduki dan menghampiri mereka bertiga

"Gaara-sama, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Matsuri panik sekaligus heran

"Target mereka adalah aku. Kalian tidak perlu ikut terlibat"

"Bertarung saat Kazekage kami dalam bahaya adalah kewajiban kami sebagai Suna!"

"Kembalilah ke ujian kedua. Itulah kewajiban kalian sebagai shinobi Suna!"

"Gaara-kun benar, Matsuri-chan. Aku akan mendampingi Gaara-kun hingga ia selamat" timpal Naruto lembut

"Eh? Darimana anda tahu nama saya, Hime?"

"Hm? Gaara-kun yang menceritakannya padaku"

'_Memanggil Gaara-sama tanpa menggunakan keformalan? Pasti Jounin Konoha yang dipanggil Hime itu memiliki hubungan khusus...'_ komentar Mikoshi dan Yukata sambil menatap Naruto yang tersenyum

'_Yah...memang dia sangat cantik dan sepertinya kecantikan alaminya menarik perhatian Gaara-sama...'_ lanjut mereka berdua

Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang yang mengawasi mereka berlima tampak mulai melakukan sesuatu. Dengan membuka yukata yang dikenakannya, di tubuhnya terlihat kumpulan aksara Fuuin. Sambil memainkan alat musiknya...

"**Houriki Fuuinjutsu : Sen no Rikyu**" setelah itu, aksara Fuuin yang ada di tubuhnya itu bergerak membentuk rantai menuju mereka berlima tepatnya menuju Gaara

Dengan segera Gaara menyuruh keempatnya menunduk lalu membuat dinding pasir di sekeliling mereka. Beberapa berhasil di tangkis tapi 1 berhasil menembusnya dan rantai Fuuin itu menancap pada Gaara lebih tepatnya pada Shukaku di dalamnya dan mengikatnya. Sementara Naruto sendiri berhasil menghindari rantai Fuuin itu. Dan setelah itu, chakra Shukaku yang berada dalam tubuh Gaara mengalir keluar melalui rantai Fuuin itu.

"Gaara-kun!"

'_Aku kehilangan...kekuatanku...'_

"Gaara-sama!"

"Rantainya...ayo tarik keluar rantainya!"

"Ha'i!" dan saat mereka bertiga kecuali Naruto menyentuhnya, mereka tersetrum

"Pergi! Biar kutangani ini sendiri!"

"Tapi..."

"Sebagai Kazekaze kalian, aku perintahkan kalian segera mundur! Dan jangan katakan tentang ini pada siapapun, mengerti?"

"Gaara-kun benar, Matsuri-chan. Cepatlah pergi dan lanjutkan ujian kalian, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melepaskan rantai ini"

"Ha-Ha'i. Kami percayakan pada anda, Hime" dan dibalas senyum menenangkan meskipun keadaan benar-benar gawat sekalipun seperti saat ini, setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi dari sana dengan terpaksa

'_Aku harus membuat kekkai...'_ batin Naruto lalu memasang segel Tora dan membuat kekkai setelahnya, sementara orang yang melakukan ini bernama Houichi tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan

'_Perlawanan akan sia-sia. Ini adalah jutsu penyegel yang diwariskan padaku oleh biksu Bunpuku! Sekarang, aku bisa mengekstrak Shukaku dari Gaara. Tapi aku harus waspada dengan gadis yang berada disampingnya itu'_ batin Houichi penuh kemenangan

'_Ini adalah kekkai terkuat buatanku. Kurama nii-san, apa kita bisa menggunakannya?'_ telepati Naruto pada Kurama

"_**Yah..lakukan saja! Jika tidak Gaara akan mati selain itu saudaraku Shukaku juga akan terancam"**_

'_Baiklah'_

"_**Cepatlah, Hime"**_dengan suara tersendat karena leher Shukaku terikat oleh rantai Fuuin ini pada Naruto, Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi

'_Aku tahu itu, Shukaku nii-san. Bersabarlah!'_

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati disini, pendeta!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan sementara Houichi merasakan firasat buruk menghampirinya

"Sekarang!" _**'Kongo Fusa'**_

SRAAK! CRINK! Dari punggungnya keluar 9 rantai chakra putih keemasan. Rantai itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju Houichi yang tidak bisa bergerak karena fuuin rantainya melilit Gaara. Sementara Gaara sendiri masih tidak dapat bergerak karena rantai Fuuin tadi. Jadilah ia tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Kedua mata Gaara dan Houichi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membulatkan matanya karena melihat rantai chakra itu keluar dari punggung gadis itu.

"Kau lengah, jii-san!"

.

Di sisi lain...

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman?" tanya Fuu pada dirinya sendiri sambil terbang menggunakan sayap Nanabi sementara Kegon dan Yoro berlari di belakangnya

"Ya ampun, dia sangat ceroboh!"

"Dia meninggalkan Ujian Chuunin? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?!"

Lalu, Fuu berhenti terbang karena merasakan ada chakra Bijuu yang dirasakan olehnya. Sejenak dia berhenti lalu sedetik kemudian dia pergi menuju asal chakra tadi.

"Oi! Mau kemana kau, Fuu?!"

"Apa kau akan kembali untuk ujian kedua?"

"Aku tidak bisa menebaknya!"

"Hei!"

"Tunggu!"

"Teman yang baru saja kudapatkan sedang dalam masalah!"

"Teman?"

"Jangan bilang kau akan menolongnya?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kembali, Fuu!"

"Sial! Jika seperti ini, jangan pikirkan ujian kedua! Kita harus membawanya kembali dengan selamat!"

"Y-Ya..."

.

Di menara pusat...

Disana ke-4 Jounin Konoha yakni Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy dan Asuma telah sampai di menara pusat. Mereka masih mencoba untuk memasuki menata pusat untuk menyerahkan pesan dari Tsunade untuk Gaara.

"Hei! Biarkan kami lewat!" protes Guy

"Kami membawa surat untuk Kazekage-sama dari Hokage-sama!" ujar Kakashi tenang

"Akan kami sampaikan!"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu! Kami harus mengantarkannya secara langsung pada Kazekage-sama" protes Guy

"Karena itulah kubilang, itu tidak memungkinkan!" tiba-tiba...

"Dia tidak disini!" ujar Jounin Suna di belakang Jounin yang sedang berdebat dengan Guy

"Tidak ada disini juga!"

"Terjadi sesuatu" bisik Kurenai pada Asuma dan Kurenai

"Hm...Kazekage-sama tidak ada disini"

"Apa-apaan?! Kazekage-" secara tiba-tiba Asuma dan Kurenai menutup mulut Guy sementara Kakashi tertawa kikuk

"Kita pergi dari sini, Asuma, Kurenai. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Ayo! Bawa Guy juga!" setelah itu, mereka berempat segera pergi dari sana dengan Guy yang diseret oleh Asuma dan Kurenai

.

Kita beralih lagi pada Gaara-Naruto...

Kondisi disana sudah semakin gawat. Gaara semakin tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan rantai Fuuuin itu sementara Naruto yang juga ceroboh tadi membuatnya terjerat rantai itu. Dia lengah karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya jadinya kini Naruto juga terjerat rantai Fuuin itu. Kekkai juga telah ia terlepas karena konsentrasi untuk mempertahankannya terpecah.

"Rantai ini...sedang mengekstrak chakraku..."

"Aku tahu itu...Gaara-kun..." beruntungnya sesaat sebelum Gaara dibawa Temari dan Kankuro sewaktu Ujian Chuunin sebelumnya itu, Naruto berhasil menanamkan segel yang yang sama dengan miliknya, jadi kini chakra Shukaku dan Kurama yang terserap hanya sebagian kecil saja dan efeknya hanya menghentikan pergerakan mereka berdua

Fuu sendiri telah sampai di tempat Gaara dan Naruto berada. Disana ia dapat melihat chakra Bijuu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Segera ia turun dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

'_Itu! Tidak salah lagi. Itu chakra Bijuu! Jika kubiarkan, Bijuunya akan diekstrak dan mereka akan mati!' _batinnya berspekulasi setelah melihat keadaan Gaara dan Naruto, secara tidak sengaja Gaara melihat Fuu mendekat

"Pergi! Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Ini jelas ada hubungannya denganku! Kau tahu tentangku bukan?"

"Dia Jinchuuriki Nanabi, Choumei, Gaara-kun"

"Aku tahu itu, Hime. Tapi setidaknya dia jangan sampai bernasib sama dengan kita"

"Aku mengerti, Gaara-kun"

"Karena itulah aku juga bisa merasakan rasa sakitmu. Dan kau mengajarkan padaku bahwa teman mengerti rasa sakit satu sama lain"

"Berhenti!" teriak Naruto

Setelah itu, Fuu mencoba menarik rantai yang menarik Shukaku dari Gaara dan Kurama dari Naruto. Tetapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Fuu tersetrum listrik saat menyentuh rantai itu.

'_Jadi, ada 1 lagi, menarik...Bunpuku belum pernah menyegel 3 Bijuu secara bersamaan...tapi aku khawatir dengan kunoichi Konoha itu...dia memiliki Kyuubi aku tidak yakin bisa menyegelnya. Tapi akan kucoba lebih dulu'_ setelah itu, Houichi melepaskan 1 rantai Fuuin lagi pada Fuu dan akhirnya Fuu tertangkap, jadilah 3 Jinchuuriki kita terperangkap rantai ini

"Ma-Maafkan aku...kurasa aku gagal"

"**Houriki : Sen no Rikyu**"

.

Sementara dengan tim 9 dari Konoha...

Ketiganya berhasil selamat dari badai pasir besar sejam yang lalu. Kini mereka sudah keluar dari tempat yang dikeluarkan dari scroll penyimpanan milik Tenten.

"Jika badai pasir itu berlangsung lebih lama lagi, tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan kita" ujar Tenten

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ini gurun iblis! Ayo selesaikan ujian kedua ini" balas Lee

"Benar! Menara pusat tidak jauh dari sini" setuju Tenten

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi!" tapi hanya diam balasan dari Neji

"Huh? Apa ada masalah?"

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Ada yang harus kita lakukan sebelum menuju ke menara pusat"

"Benar. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan seseorang juga. Apa kau akan menyelesaikan urusan dengan seseorang juga?"

"Tidak, bukan hal seperti itu" lalu, Neji menunjukkan 2 gulungan di tangannya

"Apa ada masalah dengan gulungan ini?"

"Kita memiliki 2 gulungan"

"Sebenarnya..." ujar Neji menggantung lalu membalikkan 2 gulungan itu yang ternyata dua-duanya gulungan langit

"Apa?!"

"Keduanya gulungan langit"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dan aku tidak sempat mengatakan ini pada kalian"

"Itu alasan yang benar-benar buruk"

"Kita harus terus bergerak dan memikirkan cara mendapatkan gulungan bumi" Neji merasakan sesuatu dan ia langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan, dalam penglihatannya dia melihat ada kunoichi dari Suna yang terlihat berjalan sempoyongan lalu terjatuh pingsan

"Ke arah sini!" lalu Neji berlari

"Tolong tunggu dulu!"

"Ya ampun, ayolah!" dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua berlari mengikuti Neji saat melihat ada yang pingsan di depan sana...

"H-Hei! Kau akan mengambil gulungan dari orang yang telah jatuh karena kelelahan, Neji?! Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal pengecut seperti itu!"

"Jangan langsung menyimpulkan! Kita tidak bisa mengacuhkan orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan"

"Benar! Neji tidak akan pernah melakukan cara kotor seperti itu"

"Tentu saja tidak! Itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku" setelah sampai, Tenten memangku gadis yang ternyata adalah Matsuri

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Neji

"Ini tentang Kazekage-sama! Seseorang menyerang Gaara-sama! Dia bersama dengan kunoichi dari Konoha yang kalian panggil Hime itu! Kemungkinan mereka berdua dalam bahaya!"

"Gaara?! Hime?!"

.

Di tempat Fuu-Gaara-Naruto...

Keadaan mereka bertiga semakin terdesak apalagi orang bernama Houichi yang menyerang mereka itu menyerap chakra Bijuu dalam tubuh mereka bertiga. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun tetapi sebenarnya mereka bertiga tengah memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk bisa lepas dari Houichi.

'_Kurama nii-san...Shukaku nii-san...Choumei nii-san...bagaimana keadaan kalian?'_ tanya Naruto melalui telepati

"_**Buruk, Hime. Kita tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari rantai Fuuin ini"**_ ujar Choumei

'_Begitukah? Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?'_ tanya Fuu yang juga melalui telepati

'_Mungkin jalan satu-satunya adalah memotong rantai Fuuin ini...tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakraku...'_ telepati Gaara

"_**Hime...bagaimana dengan..."**_ saran Kurama

'_Ide bagus, Kurama nii-san!'_

.

Di sisi lain...

Tim 9 dari Konoha begitu terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan Matsuri. Mereka masih berpikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba Matsuri mengambil gulungan langit miliknya lalu menyerahkannya pada Neji.

"Akan kuberikan ini pada kalian, jadi tolong bantu aku!"

"Jangan khawatirkan itu! Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya?" jawaban Neji ini membuat Matsuri terkejut tapi kemudian langsung mengangguk

"Ha'i!"

Kini mereka berempat berdiri di salah bukit batu yang ada disana. Mereka mencoba mencari keberadaan Gaara dan Naruto yang kemungkinan dalam bahaya. Matsuri menunjuk 1 arah.

"Disana!"

"**Byakugan**" lalu, setelah itu dia mencari keberadaan mereka berdua dan akhirnya ia menemukannya, tetapi bukan 2 orang melainkan ada 3 orang disana

"Ketemu!" detik berikutnya, mereka berempat pergi menuju lokasi Gaara, Naruto dan Fuu berada dengan dipimpin oleh Neji

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" tanya Lee

"Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka"

"Tapi itu bisa berarti kita mengabaikan Ujian Chuunin"

"M-Maafkan aku"

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kami sendiri yang ingin melakukan ini. Lagipula disana ada teman kami, Hime dalam bahaya"

"H-Ha'i"

"Kau benar, Tenten. Ini bisa berarti kita mengabaikan Ujian Chuunin"

.

Ketiganya mulai merasakan kesakitan pada tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka mulai tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi tangan putih Naruto masih berusaha untuk membuat handseal supaya mereka bertiga bisa terlepas dari rantai Fuuin.

"Sial...seharusnya kau tidak kesini..." ujar Gaara pada Fuu

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kesini?! Jika temanmu ada disini, aku yakin dia akan datang menyelamatkanmu juga"

"Kumohon kalian berdua diam, Gaara-kun, Fuu-chan. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian jika tidak bisa diam, aku sedang berusaha menggerakkan tanganku untuk membuat segel" dan dibalas senyum kikuk

"Dari kita bertiga, kemungkinan akulah pemilik chakra terbesar karena selain aku Uzumaki, aku adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku untuk melepaskan kita bertiga"

"Ya...berjuanglah, emm...Uzumaki-chan?"

"Naruto atau Naru-chan saja, Fuu-chan"

"Ha'i...dan aku juga akan membantu"

"**Ninpou : Cocoon**" lalu setelah itu, chakra yang dikeluarkan Fuu melingkari mereka bertiga dan akhirnya membentuk kepompong

"Apa ini?"

'_Apa itu?'_ heran Houichi

"Kekuatanku. Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan rantai chakra ini. Jadi, akan kucoba mengulur waktu untuk kita"

"Bagus, Fuu-chan. Tolong pertahankan..."

"Ha'i"

Setelah itu, Naruto kehabisan akal. Dia tidak bisa bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Sehingga dia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Gaara dan Fuu melihat itu tentu saja alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hime?"

"Diam. Saja. Kau. Rakun!" desis Naruto penuh penekanan dan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua bungkam

Sementara di luar kepompong, tepat diatas kepompong yang merupakan tempat keberadaan 3 Jinchuuriki malang kita terbentuklah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih keemasan berdiameter 10 meter dengan ukiran yang sangat rumit namun indah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Houcihi pada dirinya sendiri

Di dalam kepompong, Naruto masih berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia menyuruh Gaara dan Fuu diam supaya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"**Rain of Light Spear**"

'_Hujan tombak cahaya? Bukankah elemen cahaya tidak pernah ada?'_ batin Gaara dan Fuu keheranan

Di luar kepompong, lingkaran sihir putih keemasan itu bersinar sangat terang lalu sedetik kemudian ratusan tidak bahkan ribuan tombak cahaya keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Houichi yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika akan ada elemen cahaya.

'_Elemen cahaya? Tidak mungkin!'_

DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR! Ribuan tombak cahaya itu menghujam ke tempat kepompong juga menghujam ke arah rantai yang menjerat mereka dan juga menghujam si pelaku. Kubah yang melindungi Houichi tentu tidak bisa bertahan lama tapi sepertinya cukup kuat karena kubah itu hanya retak.

Dan pada akhirnya, Houchi melepas rantai Fuuinnya dan langsung kembali pada tempatnya. Chakra Bijuu yang sempat ia serap kembali pada pemiliknya sementara kepompong yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga hancur terkena tombak cahaya tadi dan memperlihatkan keadaan mereka bertiga.

"Berhasil!"

"Kita berhasil, Hime"

"Aku tahu itu, Gaara-kun. Sekarang aku akan memberikan dia pelajaran yang sesungguhnya padanya"

.

Di sisi lain...

Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy dan Asuma yang telah pergi dari menara pusat kini malah berdiri diatas bukit batu yang ada. Mereka berdiskusi lalu mencari Gaara dan Naruto setelah itu menyelamatkannya.

"Dilihat dari kepanikan di Suna, kita bisa mengasumsikan bahwa Gaara tidak dalam perlindungan mereka"

"Ya. Inilah yang kita takutkan"

"Dia menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan untuk memancing kubu yang merencanakan kudeta"

"Hal terburuk, sangat memungkinkan dia telah dibunuh"

"Konoha memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, itu akan mempengaruhi hubungan baik kita di masa depan"

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya dibunuh"

"Selama kita tidak tahu kubu mana yang melakukan kudeta, kita tidak bisa pergi ke Suna untuk menawarkan bantuan"

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sendiri"

"Selain itu, kita tidak tahu dia kemana. Kita benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kurenai ketika ia melihat sesuatu

"Ah, mereka genin dari Suna!"

.

Di tempat lain...

Tim 9 dengan ditambah Matsuri masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka pergi dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kesana. Saat mereka melihat sesuatu, mereka berhenti bermaksud ingin memperjelas penglihatan mereka. Disana mereka dapat melihat bahwa Gaara, Naruto dan Fuu berhasil melepaskan rantai itu. Juga hujan tombak cahaya yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir diatas mereka dan menghancurkan kepompong juga rantai dan mengacaukan si penggunanya. Naruto mulai berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Siapa saja yang ada disana? Tempat kita terlalu jauh jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" tiba-tiba Kegon dan Yoro mendatangi mereka

"Kalian peserta ujian dari Taki"

"Ya"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami mencari Fuu. Dia hilang entah kemana"

"Dia kabur?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hei! Siapa saja yang ada disana?"

'_Rantai itu menyerap chakra ketiganya...'_ batin Neji melihat itu

"3 Jinchuuriki..."

"Salah satunya adalah Gaara-sama..."

"Selanjutnya adalah Hime..."

"Pasti yang terakhir adalah teman kalian Fuu dari Taki..."

"Apa?"

Disana mereka dapat melihat jika salah satu diantara mereka bertiga diselimuti aura putih keemasan. Aura itu menyelimuti 1 orang itu.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan, Hime?"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita akan mendekat kesana"

"Baiklah" dan jadilah mereka berenam mendekat kesana, disana mereka langsung mengevakuasi Gaara juga Fuu tapi tidak berani mendekati Naruto yang sedang diselimuti aura putih keemasan itu, dan setelah aura itu hilang...

SRAAK! CRINK! Rantai yang dipenuhi aura putih keemasan itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju kubah yang retak karena hujan tombak cahaya sebelumnya. 9 rantai itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju Houichi lalu rantai itu mengikat kubah itu dengan erat. Tangan putihnya terarah pada Houichi.

"Hime?" panggil Kakashi

"Hn. Hancurkan!"

PRANK! Kubah itu pecah bagaikan kaca sementara 9 rantai tadi langsung menangkap tubuh Houichi. Dengan cepat rantai Fuuin yang sebelumnya mengikat Shukaku, Choumei dan Kurama malah berbalik mengikat Houichi si pengguna. Dengan cepat Naruto menariknya sehingga kini tubuh Houichi yang tertangkap oleh rantai Fuuinnya sendiri dan rantai chakra milik Naruto.

"Ambil dia, Gaara-kun" sambil meletakkan tubuh Houichi pada Gaara

"Terima kasih, Hime"

"Kita pergi dari sini. Pegangan!" dengan datangnya Mikoshi dan Yukata mereka langsung saling berpegangan lalu menghilang dengan kilat kuning kemerahan milik Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

**Langsung balas review aja ya? *wink* =**

**Vira-hime = Pasti lanjut kok^^**

**Kim Ami282 = Pasangannya udah fix Sasuke^^**

**Anindita616 = Pasti lanjut kok^^**

**HiNa devilujoshi = Hahah...sepertinya begitu, soalnya saya pernah mendengar _'wanita menjadi sangat menakutkan saat marah'..._hahaha^^**

**Avanrio11 = Pasti lanjut^^**

**AsakiYuuna = Oke, ini udah next^^**

**Lusy922 = Terjawab di chap ini ya^^**

**Ruko = Ada kok, tenang aja...ni aja udah persiapan ngetik banyak cerita laen cuman saya mau menyelesaikan fic yang ini dulu^^**

**AmeKo116 = Untuk Sasuke masih lama, karena masih bahas Ujian Chuunin...untuk pair udah fix pairnya SasufemNaru^^**

**Dhini uzumaki = Pasti lanjut^^**

**Nina = Gomen kalo nggak bisa di skip ya^^...lagipula Sasukenya juga belum pulang**

**Boku wa megitsune = Saya punya rencana untuk para Jinchuuriki tapi saya rahasiakan dulu...untuk siapa saja Jinchuuriki yang sudah tertangkap, sejauh ini masih belum ada...Sasuke pulangnya masih lama, mohon sabar ya^^**

**TsukiNoCandra = Arigato kritik dan sarannya^^ *bow*...nanti saya perbaiki lagi untuk chapter ke depannya^^**

**Snowflower's = Terjawab di chapter ini ya^^**

**Elzana = Untuk itu di chapter depan terjawab ya^^**

**NaruNaruChan = Arigato dukungannya^^ *bow***

**Icha namimaki = Pairnya udah fix SasufemNaru kok, tenang aja...masih bingung Sakuranya ama siapa nanti kan kasihan nggak ada pairnya^^**

**Aiko no hime chan = Udah lanjut^^**

**Erin = Pasti lanjut kok^^**

**Tya = Ini udah lanjut, gomen kalo lama ya^^...setelah Ujian Chuunin dan misi Jounin, baru Sasuke saya bahas, sekalian pulang^^**

**Oke, segitu aja ya...kalo begitu saya out dulu ya^^*wink*...saya masih harus melanjutkan fic saya ini hahaha :D**

**Sign Out,**

**IsaSaphira1804**


	29. Chapter 29

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 29

.

.

HappyReading~

Kini 3 hari yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan ujian bertahan hidup dalam gurun iblis telah selesai. Hampir seluruh peserta yang ada disana telah tiba di menara pusat dengan selamat. Kini mereka saling berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

Di ruangan Kazekage, disana seluruh Jounin dari Konoha dan Suna berkumpul disana. Mereka tengah diskusi dengan serius mengenai Ujian Chuunin yang ada. Sakura dan Naruto juga terlihat disana. Mereka terlihat paling mencolok disana oh...jangan lupakan Gaara. Tentu tidak lupa dengan pakaian-rambut Gaara yang merah, rambut merah muda-pakaian merah Sakura dan rambut pirang-merah-pakaian merah-putih-hitam Naruto bukan?

"Membatalkan ujian ketiga?" tanya Temari

"Gomen. Tidak bisa kujelaskan secara detail, tapi ini masalah di dalam Suna"

"Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan Ujian Chuunin ini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kami telah menyiapkan laporan mendetail mengenai kinerja masing-masing tim dalam ujian kedua ini. Aku ingin masing-masing desa menggunakan laporan itu untuk memutuskan apakah peserta dari desa mereka layak dipromosikan menjadi Chuunin" jawaban Gaara, membuat Shikamaru yang bersangkutan mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu...

"Yah, ujian ini memang untuk menguji kemampuan mereka dalam menjalani misi sebagai seorang Chuunin"

"Jika telah seperti ini, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Tapi para peserta mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melewati gurun iblis. Apa mereka akan menerima keputusan ini?" tanya Guy

"Aku mengerti itu"

"Hihihi...pikiranmu benar-benar terbaca dengan sangat detail, Gaara-kun. Aku salut dengan hasil pemikiranmu itu. Kalau begitu, kupercayakan mereka padamu oke? Kalau begitu, aku dan Saku-chan akan permisi dulu" lalu setelah itu, keduanya segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Jounin Konoha-Suna dan 1 Chuunin Konoha bingung, sementara Gaara tersenyum tipis

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kankuro mewakili semuanya

.

"Sepertinya ujian ketiga dibatalkan" ujar Neji pada seluruh temannya

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ujian Chuunin ini?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" celetuk Tenten

"Apa itu artinya semua usaha kita sia-sia?!" tanya Kiba

"Kita terus berjuang hingga akhir dan tidak menyerah, jadi kita akan baik-baik saja. Yang seharusnya khawatir adalah mereka yang menyerah di tengah jalan" ujar Shino

"Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka" komen Hinata

"Yang kita dapatkan hanya kelaparan dan kelelahan" komen Chouji mengingat Ujian Chuunin yang ia lakukan 3 hari kemarin

"Jika seperti itu sia-sia saja!" keluh Ino

"Setidaknya, mungkin kita mendapatkan kepercayaan pada diri kita sendiri" celetuk Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada disana

"Eh? Sakura? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" teriak Ino

"Baru saja"

"Lalu, Hime ada dimana?" tanya Neji

"Hm? Entahlah, dia suka menghilang tiba-tiba sekarang"

"Enaknya menjadi Sakura, Naru-chan dan Sasuke-kun ya? Kalian bertiga sudah Jounin jadi kalian tidak akan pusing memikirkan hal ini lagi" keluh Ino

"Ah, Ino benar" setuju para rookie kecuali Shino dan Neji yang hanya diam sementara Sakura tersenyum kikuk

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian para rookie ini. Mereka langsung melihat ke atas podium dan disana terdapat Gaara yang mengenakan pakaian khas seorang Kazekage. Tampaknya dia akan memulai pidatonya.

"Para peserta ujian! Aku memuji perjuangan kalian! Seiring berjalannya waktu, dunia shinobi kita membutuhkan sistem baru dengan hukum yang baru. Sampai saat ini, kita para shinobi diharuskan untuk mengorbankan bahwa nyawa teman kita sendiri demi hukum dan peraturan kita. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kita memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari hukum dan peraturan" pidato ini langsung membuat Kankuro spontan menengok pada Gaara, Guy sendiri menatap Gaara dengan serius

"Hal itu adalah pertemanan, dengan sesama desa, dengan sesama shinobi, dan ikatan yang kita bagi dengan orang lain yang mengerti rasa sakit yang sama. Aku yakin bahwa setiap dari kalian yang berdiri disini sekarang mengerti apa maksud perkataanku. Karena itulah, kuputuskan bahwa ujian ketiga tidak dibutuhkan. Selain itu, aku membatalkan persyaratan yang dibutuhkan untuk ujian kedua"

"Jadi, apa artinya itu?" celetuk Yukata

"Setiap dari kalian yang berdiri disini sekarang. Laporan terperinci tentang kinerja kalian akan dikirim ke desa masing-masing. Kage desa kalian masing-masing akan memutuskan tentang promosi kalian"

"Kita harus menunggu lagi?" ujar Kiba setengah protes

"Tapi itu artinya kita masih memiliki kesempatan bukan?" tanya Lee sementara entah siapa yang pasti dia memiliki rambut 2 warna yang terurai sepantatnya, gadis ini tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gaara yang benar-benar seperti dugaannya, lalu dia duduk diatas balkon di salah satu bangunan sambil tetap mendengarkan pidato Gaara

'_Rencana pertamaku berhasil...tetapi entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk untuk ke depannya...'_

.

Konoha...

Suasana tenang nan damai menyapa seluruh shinobi maupun penduduk disana. Seluruh rookie telah berkumpul di ruangan Hokage. Shikamaru, Sakura, Shizune dan Naruto juga ada disana berdiri disamping Tsunade. Sementara yang lain di hadapan Tsunade termasuk dengan Sai.

"Aku telah memeriksa laporan ujian kedua kalian. Dan Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Ino dan Sai...kalian berenam lulus dengan cemerlang dan dipromosikan menjadi Chuunin!" dan disambut penuh gembira oleh yang bersangkutan meskipun Sai hanya menyamar saja karena sebenarnya dia adalah Anbu

'_Bagaimanapun, kami tidak memiliki kedua gulungan itu...'_ ujar Lee dalam hatinya kecewa

"Komugi, Gennai, Inaho...kalian akan diberikan kesempatan lagi lain kali" dan disambut dengan tampang lesu mereka

"Dan juga...walaupun mereka tidak mendapatkan kedua gulungan, mereka sangat mengagumkan dan lebih dari memenuhi syarat untuk dipromosikan. Lee dan Tenten, sekarang kalian seorang Chuunin" Tenten dan Lee gembira mendengarnya tapi tiba-tiba mereka teringat sesuatu

"Tsunade-sama! Tim Guy adalah 1 untuk semua, semua untuk 1! Bagaimana bisa Neji tidak termasuk...?!"

"Itu karena dia tidak pantas menjadi Chuunin, Lee-kun" celetuk Naruto

"Apa?! Hime kenapa kau...?!" terlihat mereka mulai protes mendengar perkataan Naruto yang dianggap kasar

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Lee-kun" dan ini membuat semuanya terdiam

"Neji-kun memang tidak tidak pantas menjadi Chuunin. Itu karena Neji-kun diberikan promosi khusus menjadi Jounin! Gaara-kun sendiri menuliskan, _"Secara khusus, kinerja Neji yang paling mengesankan, semua pertimbangan telah kami sertakan dalam laporan ini"_. Dia telah membuktikan dirinya lebih dari sekedar Chuunin. Benarkan, Tsunade baa-chan?"

"EEHH?!"

"Terus berjuang, Neji!" ujar Lee

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Naru-chan?"

"Hm? Tidak perlu sebuah laporan untuk mengetahuinya karena aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Selain itu, pikiran Gaara-kun sangat mudah terbaca jadi aku bisa menyimpulkannya setelah pertemuan singkat di ruangan Kazekage saat itu"

Siiiiiiiiinnnggg~

Keadaan menjadi hening setelah Naruto mengatakan itu. Mereka cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Terlebih saat ini, Naruto tersenyum penuh kejahilan. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran mereka yaitu...

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai diriku. Apa aku sebegitu mengerikannya untuk kalian?"

GLUK! Memang itu yang ada di pikiran kalian.-_-

"Ah! Sepertinya memang benar ya?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu i-isi pikiran kami, Hime?" tanya Kiba

"Hm? Kepala kalian semua terlalu transparan kalian tahu? Sudah ya...aku ingin jalan-jalan...karena aku ditugaskan jadi pengawas Ujian Chuunin aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati Konoha lebih lama lagi...dan untukmu Neji-kun, selamat karena berhasil menyusulku" lalu, setelah itu gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu, keheningan melanda seluruh ruangan Hokage

"Naru-hime benar-benar mengerikan. Kemampuan deduksinya melebihi batas normal manusia, dulu sewaktu genin saja sudah membuatku malu di depan banyak orang entah apa jadinya sekarang setelah ia menjadi Jounin sekaligus dia sudah berlatih dengan Ero-Sannin selama 3 tahun" celetuk Sakura memecah keheningan

"SEPARAH ITU?!" histeris seluruh penghuni disana

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Naruto sendiri telah berada di bukit patung Hokage. Dia duduk di dahan pohon yang rendah tapi letaknya di ujung bukit itu. Hingga kini yang ada di bawah kakinya adalah Konoha. Dari situ dia bisa melihat seluruh Konoha.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuat surai 2 warnanya yang lebat nan halus melayang dan warnanya terlihat semakin indah ketika sinar matahari menyinari rambut panjangnya. Seakan cahaya matahari itu memantulkan cahayanya saat menyentuh rambut indahnya. Poni yang dulunya selalu menutupi mata kanannya itu telah dipotong saat ia masih latihan bersama Jiraiya dan kini poninya lurus hingga sepanjang alisnya.

'_Menenangkan...aku ingin terus seperti ini...tapi apakah mungkin?'_ batinnya sambil merasakan ketenangan yang amat ia sukai

Yah, dia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi pada dunia Shinobi di masa depan berkat Kurama yang ia panggil 3 tahun yang lalu. Kurama menceritakan semuanya mengenai apa saja yang dikatakan oleh kakek Rikudou dulu.

"Saita no no hana yo..." (Bunga fraud yang mekar)

"...Aa douka oshiete okure..." (Kumohon, beritahu aku)

"...Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte..." (Mengapa orang-orang bertarung)

"...Arasou no deshou..." (dan saling menyakiti?)

"...Rin to saku hana yo..." (Bunga fraud yang mekar dan berani)

"...Soko kara nani ga mieru..." (Apa yang bisa kau lihat dari sana?)

"...Hito wa naze yurushiau koto..." (Mengapa orang-orang)

"...Dekinai no deshou..." (tak bisa saling memaaafkan?)

"...Ame ga sugite natsu wa..." (Hujan telah usai, dengan musim panas)

"...Ao wo utsushita..." (yang berwarnakan biru)

"...Hitotsu ni natte..." (Sendirian)

"...Chiisaku yureta..." (Kau menggigil)

"...Watashi no mae de..." (di depanku)

"...Nani mo iwazu ni..." (Tanpa berkata apa-apa)

Naruto menyanyi dengan tenang tanpa beban sama sekali. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya untuk sesaat setelah Ujian Chuunin yang diadakan oleh Konoha-Suna. Seakan alam juga bisa mendengar dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan putri semata wayang Yondaime Hokage ini, alam juga ikut mendengarkan. Tumbuhan maupun hewan disekitarnya juga diam mendengarkan nyanyiannya dengan tenang. Tanpa mengetahui jika ada yang mengawasinya.

"...Karete yuku tomo ni..." (Apa yang kau pikirkan)

"...Omae wa nani wo omou..." (Ketika teman-temanmu layu?)

"...Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de..." (Dengan dedaunanmu yang tak bisa bicara?)

"...Nanto ai wo tsutaeru..." (Bagaimana caramu menyampaikan rasa cintamu?)

"...Natsu no ciao wa kagette..." (Mentari musim panas pun tertutup awan,)

"...Kaze ga nabiita..." (Dan angin pun berhembus)

"...Futatsu kasanatte..." (Keduanya pun bersatu)

"...Ikita akashi wo..." (Aku akan bernyanyi)

"...Watashi wa utaou..." (sebagai bukti bahwa kau hidup)

"...Na mo naki mono no tame" (Demi mereka yang tak bernama)

(lagu diatas judulnya EGOIST – Euterpe, OST. Guilty Crown)

Setelah nada terakhir yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto selesai, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakangnya. Dan itu langsung membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Disana ia dapat melihat ada Kakashi bersama Sakura maupun tim 8, tim 9 dan tim 10 bersama Kurenai, Guy dan Asuma. Ini membuatnya tersenyum ketika melihat mereka.

"Nyanyian yang indah Naru-hime...sudah 3 tahun lamanya aku tidak mendengarnya" komen Sakura

"Begitukah? Aku suka lagu itu, lagipula itu adalah lagu yang tak sengaja kuciptakan, Saku-chan"

"Biar bagaimanapun, nyanyianmu tetap indah, Naru-chan!" seru Ino dan itu disetujui oleh yang lain, sementara Shikamaru sendiri malah tertidur setelah mendengar nyanyian Naruto tadi

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Asuma tiba-tiba

"Entahlah, Asuma sensei. Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Naruto lalu ia sendiri melompat dan sampai di dekat para rookie ini, karena bosan mau melakukan apa, mereka malah terdiam sambil melamun bahkan ada yang mulai mengikuti jejak Shikamaru untuk tidur, sementara Naruto sendiri...

"Ingin kemana?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Hime?"

"Tidak ada, Kakashi sensei. Dari raut wajah kalian, terlihat sekali kalau kalian ingin pergi. Dan pertanyaannya adalah ingin kemana?"

"Menarik sekali, Naru-hime. Tidak kusangka hingga seperti ini"

"Apakah ingin kubuktikan lagi seperti dulu, Saku-chan?"

"Ah! Tidak, terima kasih, Naru-hime"

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan kembali ke apartementku saja. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto berada di Konoha. Dan selama itu pula ia berkeliling Konoha bersama seluruh rookie tapi bedanya tidak ada Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy dan Asuma karena mereka tengah menjalankan misi masing-masing. Dengan senang dan tanpa beban mereka terus berkeliling Konoha.

Tetapi kini Naruto sendiri tengah berada di kantor Hokage karena dia dipanggil oleh Tsunade. Di dalam tidak hanya Naruto saja ternyata disana ada Jiraiya, Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy dan Asuma. Kemungkinan mereka akan mendapat misi pertama sebagai Jounin untuk Naruto, Sakura dan Neji.

"Misi apalagi kali ini, baa-chan?"

"Misimu kali ini adalah membantu pasukan rebelion menggulingkan Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura"

"Menarik. Bertemu dengan Isobu nii-san rupanya"

"Isobu nii-san? Siapa itu, Hime?" tanya Neji penasaran

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, bukan begitu Neji-kun?" balasnya kalem namun aura hitam kelam menyelimuti dirinya ditambah lagi dengan senyum misteriusnya yang ganjil terpatri di wajah ayunya

"Y-yah, ba-baiklah. Terserahmu sajalah, Hime"

"Sudah, sudah. Disini kalian berdelapan akan menjalankan misi kalian bersama, mengerti?"

"Ha'i"

"Berdelapan? Itu artinya aku juga ikut, Tsunade?"

"Tentu saja, ada masalah?"

"Ba-Baiklah, terserah dirimu sajalah"

"Bagus, dan 1 hal lagi, Jiraiya, kaulah pemimpin misi ini"

"Haahh...baiklah kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi di gerbang utama 5 menit lagi"

"Ha'i"

Setelah itu, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan bersiap untuk misi mereka. Mereka akan memeriksa perlengkapan apa saja yang akan mereka gunakan. Lalu 5 menit kemudian, mereka kini berkumpul di gerbang utama seperti yang Jiraiya instruksikan.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah berkumpul sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang"

"Baiklah, Ero-Sannin"

.

Kini mereka berdelapan sudah berada di hutan perbatasan negara Hi dan Mizu. Rupanya mereka masih hampir keluar dari negara Hi. Dalam diam mereka duduk beristirahat untuk yang pertama. Belum ada yang berbicara bahkan bagi Sakura dan Naruto sekalipun.

"Hime?"

"Hm? Ada apa, Kakashi sensei?"

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung mau bicara apa"

"Begitu? Begitupun denganku, sensei"

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Jiraiya-sama 3 tahun ini? Tentu dilihat dari penampilan, dirimu sudah banyak berubah tetapi bagimana dengan yang lainnya?" kini Asuma menyambung pembicaraan itu

"Begitukah? Tentu dari beberapa hari saat pelaksanaan Ujian Chuunin waktu itu kalian semua sudah mengetahui bagaimana diriku saat ini bukan?"

"Hm...sepertinya tidak juga, Hime. Hanya saja...entah kenapa kalau sifatmu yang sekarang lebih kalem meskipun dalam konotasi yang berbeda"

"Konotasi yang berbeda kah? Apa yang berbeda, Kurenai sensei?"

"Tentu jika sifat kalem dirimu yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang, Naru-hime. Dulu jika dirimu kalem...yah, memang dirimu kalem dalam arti yang sesungguhnya tetapi untuk sekarang kalem milikmu itu entah kenapa seperti menjurus pada hal yang membuatku...ah, tidak...membuat kami takut"

"Begitukah? Pengamatan yang bagus, Saku-chan. Tidak kusangka dirimu mengamatiku hingga sedetail itu, apakah segitunya kah dirimu merindukanku, Saku-chan?"

"Heum...begitulah, Naru-hime. Tapi..."

"Ada _yang lain_ selain itu, begitu maksudmu Sakura?" potong Neji

"Hm? Begitulah"

"Dan apakah _yang lain_ itu, Neji-kun?" tanya Naruto dengan kalem _danger_-nya dan disertai senyum misterius yang membuat ke-7 shinobi Konoha yang bersamanya bergidik ngeri

"Be-begini...entah kenapa, senyummu seperti memiliki maksud tersembunyi tak jarang itu membuat kami takut, jujur saja, begitu pun denganku"

"Oh! Begitukah? Lalu, ada masalah dengan itu, minna-san?" lanjutnya dengan senyum _lembut_ mengerikan ala sadako

GLUK! "Ugh...se-sebenarnya tidak sih, tapi..." Guy menjawab sambil mencoba curi-curi pandang ke arah yang lain selain senyum maut Naruto dan begitu pun dengan yang lain

Baru saja Jiraiya ingin bicara, tetapi... "Aku terlalu mengerikan, itu yang ingin kau katakan ne, Ero-Sannin?"

"Ugh! Uh-Uhm...se-sebenarnya sih iya, Hime"

"Begitu rupanya"

"Jadi, Jiraiya-sama, bagaimana ceritanya hingga Hime bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, Asuma. Tapi sebelum Hime keluar dari Konoha untuk melakukan perjalanan denganku 3 tahun yang lalu, dia sudah mulai bersikap seperti ini, jadi Sakura, bagaimana sifat Hime saat dulu di akademi?"

"Hm...memang sejak dulu sifat Naru-hime sudah seperti ini hanya saja memang mengerikan tapi tidak semengerikan sekarang"

Sakura menjawab dengan santai sekaligus bergidik seakan ia lupa dengan keberadaan orang yang ia bicarakan di sebelahnya. Mereka terus membahas mengenai darimana sifat kalem ini berasal. Tanpa menyadari...

"Ugh..."

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Daijobu, Kurenai sensei. Hanya saja, kenapa suasana disekitar kita jadi hening mencekam seperti ini?"

"Saa na. Tapi..." perkataan Kakashi dipotong seseorang

"Ah! Jahatnya kalian...kalian melupakanku..." potong Naruto dengan nada _sing-a-song_ disertai senyum _manis_ sadako dan disekelilingnya terdapat aura hitam kelam yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya

GLUK! Ah! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran kalian daritadi hee? Bahkan tidak menyadari sadako bercover manusia disekitar kalian, ckckck.-_-

"Hi-Hime..." cicit mereka bertujuh dengan pandangan takut dan memelas bahkan bagi Neji sekalipun

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja nasib mereka yang malang...

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Dan setelah melewati perjalanan selama 2 hari 1 malam kemarin, mereka berdelapan sudah sampai di tempat pasukan rebellion. Sesampainya disana mereka disambut oleh penjaga pasukan rebellion yang sedang berjaga.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami bantuan kecil dari Konoha"

"Begitukah? Masuklah, Mei-sama sudah menunggu kalian di dalam"

"Terima kasih" kemudian mereka berdelapan memasuki tempat pasukan rebellion, mereka memasuki salah satu tenda yang ternyata adalah milik Mei sang pimpinan pasukan rebellion

"Ah! Kalian bantuan yang dikirim dari Konoha?"

"Begitulah, Mei-san" jawab Jiraiya

"Hm...bisa perkenalkan siapa saja yang ada disini?"

"Baiklah, kau pasti tahu kalau aku adalah Jiraiya salah satu dari 3 Sannin, lalu..."

"Hatake Kakashi, Jounin Konoha"

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Jounin Konoha"

"Guy, Jounin Konoha"

"Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin Konoha"

"Hyuuga Neji, Jounin Konoha"

"Haruno Sakura, Jounin Konoha, yoroshiku"

"Uzumaki Naruto desu...Jounin Konoha...yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

"Wah, wah, wah, kalian bertiga masih muda dan sudah menjadi Jounin? Menakjubkan sekali"

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Mei-san. Jadi, bisa beritahu kami berapa pasukan musuh dan pasukan rebellion saat ini?"

"Aku mengerti. Jadi begini..."

Kini mereka bersebelas dengan tambahan Ao dan Chojuro membahas situasi dan kondisi yang ada disana. Lalu dengan segera mereka membahas strategi yang akan mereka gunakan besok.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Strategi yang bagus, Hime. Mungkin besok bisa kita gunakan, bagaimana Mei-san?"

"Ya, aku setuju dengan ide Naruto-san"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bersiap saja, besok kita akan bertemu dengan mereka"

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

Tempat itu adalah tempat yang asing dan seperti belum terjamah oleh manusia. Banyak tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Ditambah dengan suasana sunyi melengkapi tempat itu. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat gua dengan kegelapan yang menemaninya. Di dalamnya terdapat seseorang sedang duduk seperti menunggu dan ditemani oleh beberapa sosok lainnya.

"Dunia ini sudah terlalu buruk untuk dipertahankan, apalagi bagi manusia-manusia itu...lihat saja...kalian akan segera mendapatkan hukumannya...dan saat itu terjadi aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka"

"Kami juga akan membantu, **h***a-****" ujar sosok lainnya

"Aku mengerti. Lanjutkan tugasmu, **n**i. Cari dan tangkap gadis itu, dengan gadis itu, kita bisa membangkitkan kekuatannya yang dapat membantuku menyucikan dunia yang sudah terlalu buruk ini"

"Kami mengerti, **h***a-****!"

"Kupercayakan pada kalian bertiga, **n**i, ***o***k* dan **n***k*"

.

..

...

...

...

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30

Konoha's Prodigy

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto, gadis berambut _sunset_ memiliki gabungan kekuatan dari Ashura, Rikudo Sennin dan Kaguya Ootsutsuki? Serta ia adalah Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi? Cerita selanjutnya adalah...

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Dll

Chapter 30

.

.

HappyReading~

Malam mulai menyambut tempat pasukan rebellion beristirahat. Begitu pula bagi ke-8 bantuan dari Konoha. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah tertidur lelap karena mereka harus mempersiapkan tenaga dan stamina mereka untuk pertempuran besok. Kecuali sang tokoh utama kesayangan kita yang sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon paling atas yang tak jauh dari perkemahan pasukan rebellion.

Gadis cantik ini tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil mendongak menatap langit malam dengan bintang bertaburan. Dengan tidak adanya awan pada malam hari ini membuat suasana malam kali ini sangat indah apalagi ditemani oleh jutaan bintang juga bulan purnama yang tampak cantik malam ini.

Surai beda warnanya tertiup angin malam yang tenang. Dengan sinar bulan cerah yang tak terlalu silau maupun redup membuat surainya tampak indah diterpa cahaya bulan. Ia tampak duduk dengan tenang tanpa terganggu sesuatu tetapi ia nampaknya sangat menikmati pemandangan malam ini hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang dari belakangnya. Uhm, mungkin tidak juga.

"Kau tidak tidur, Neji-kun?"

"Hm? Kau sendiri, Hime?"

"Nanti saja, Neji-kun. Pemandangan indah malam ini rasanya sayang untuk dilewatkan"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hime. Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan mengenakan pakaian itu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir dengan pakaian seperti itu kau kedinginan, Hime"

"Ah! Kau mengakhawatirkanku ya Neji-kun?"

BLUSH! "Be-Begitulah" jawabnya gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dan dibalas tawa halus dari Naruto

"Kau lucu, Neji-kun"

"Aku tidak lucu"

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja, Neji-kun"

Sesaat kemudian tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Keduanya hanyut dalam suasana malam yang tenang dan damai. Ditambah dengan pemandangan bulan dan bintang tanpa dihalangi oleh awan nampaknya malam ini sangat sempurna. Neji menoleh pada Naruto dan seketika ia tertegun. Tertegun karena saat melihat Naruto, dia bisa melihat kecantikan Naruto yang terpancar ditambah surai beda warna milik Naruto yang seakan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Dalam pikirannya, ia mulai mengingat hari-hari sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto. Mengingat hari-hari saat ia adalah shinobi yang begitu sombong, arogan sekaligus naif. Lalu dengan kedatangan Naruto dalam hidupnya, ia perlahan mulai menyadari pada realita yang berusaha Naruto beritahu padanya. Dan setelah kejadian itu, ia mulai berubah. Ya, kejadian yang akhirnya membuatnya merubah pemikirannya pada takdirnya kini.

"Ada apa, Neji-kun?"

"Tidak ada, Hime. Aku hanya mengingat saat pertemuan kita pertama kalinya saat itu"

"Pertemuan pertama kita? Ah! Saat itu ya...rasanya kau yang dulu maupun sekarang sudah sangat berbeda sekali. Kau merasakannya bukan?"

"Sangat merasakannya, Hime"

"Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

"Sangat senang, belum pernah aku merasa sesenang dan setenang ini sebelumnya. Lebih lega tentunya"

"Begitukah? Rupanya kau sangat mengingat tentang apa yang kukatakan waktu itu"

"Tentu saja. Saat itu adalah saat yang tidak akan kulupakan" ujar Neji dengan menatap pemandangan malam itu dengan menerawang dan Naruto disebelahnya tersenyum ganjil penuh dengan misterius mendengarnya

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

FLASBACK ON.

_Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah bagi Konoha. Hari itu juga merupakan hari yang membuat Neji merubah kehidupannya untuk ke depannya. Hari itu juga di salah satu sudut Konoha tepatnya Training Ground 21 tempat untuk tim 9 berkumpul biasanya, disana terdapat 3 pria dan 1 wanita. Merekalah tim 9, ada Guy, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten._

_Mereka tengah berkumpul untuk berlatih seperti biasanya. Ada Guy dan Lee yang tengah berlatih push-up, sit-up dan lainnya bersama-sama. Ada Tenten yang melemparkan senjata-senjatanya untuk mengukur akurasinya. Dan terakhir ada Neji yang berlatih taijutsu khas klan Hyuuga. Beberapa saat kemudian, keempatnya terduduk untuk istirahat sebentar._

"_Huwoohh! Guy sensei, anda sudah push-up sebanyak berapa kali?"_

"_Tentu saja sudah banyak sekali, Lee! Sekitar 2000 kali, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"_

"_Ah...aku masih belum bisa menyamaimu, Guy sensei"_

"_HAH?! Lakukan sekali lagi sampai kau bisa menyamaiku atau kalau bisa melampauiku, Lee!"_

"_Baik, Guy sensei!"_

"_Haah...apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan itu?" keluh Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan_

"_Entah, biarkan saja, Tenten"_

"_Heum...aku tahu itu, Neji"_

_Disaat itu mereka terlibat pembicaraan tak jelas. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, ada 4 shinobi Konoha yang lain melewati Training Ground itu dan melihat tim 9 tengah beristirahat. Salah satu dari mereka menyapa tim 9._

"_Konnichiwa Guy sensei!" sapa seorang gadis bersurai beda warna yang membuat tim 9 menoleh mencari sumber suara_

"_Ah! Kakashi, rivalku! Kemarilah"_

"_Uwooh! Hime! Sasuke-kun! Sakura-san! Kemarilah!"_

_Ternyata 4 shinobi Konoha itu adalah tim 7, tim yang dibimbing oleh Kakashi. Disana terdapat Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto yang dibimbing Hatake Kakashi. Mereka berempat menghampiri tim 9 yang sedang istirahat dari latihan mereka. Lalu setelahnya mereka duduk bersama mereka._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan disini dari tadi?" tanya Sakura_

"_Tentu saja berlatih, Sakura-san! Memangnya apa lagi?"_

"_Yah, mungkin saja hanya sekedar berkumpul, Lee"_

_Kemudian mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang panjang. Mungkin hanya Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Tenten dan Guy saja. Karena Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji daritadi hanya diam saja sekaligus mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Neji menatap pemuda bermarga Uchiha terakhir itu, di matanya pemuda itu terlihat memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis cantik berambut 2 warna bermarga Uzumaki itu, di matanya gadis itu juga terlihat memiliki kekuatan yang hebat._

_Mengingat ia pernah mendengar kalau mereka berdua adalah Rookie of The Year dari akademi generasi setelahnya bahkan mengalahkan nilainya yang tertinggi saat itu. Membuatnya merasa iri sekaligus ingin sekali mengetes sehebat apa mereka berdua sehingga dapat menggantikan dirinya menjadi Rookie of The Year. Merasa ditatap seseorang, gadis yang sedari tadi ditatap olehnya menyadari tingkahnya lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum ganjil penuh kejahilan nan misterius._

"_Menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapanmu, Neji-kun?" pertanyaan ini segera menghentikan percakapan ke-5 shinobi yang bercakap ria sedari tadi dan langsung menoleh pada sumber suara, sementara Neji sendiri hanya mendengus tak suka sambil memejamkan matanya_

"_Ada apa? Apa aku salah, Neji-kun?"_

"_Kudengar kalau kalian berdua adalah Rookie of The Year menggantikan diriku"_

"_Hm? Ternyata kau mendengarnya ya? Perhatian sekali"_

"_Tidak perhatian sama sekali! Hanya saja aku terkesan karena ada yang berhasil mengalahkanku, jadi aku penasaran dengan siapa pemilik nilai"_

"_Begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"_

"_Begitu? Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung one on one, Hime?"_

"_Ara? Kau ingin melakukannya ne, Neji-kun?"_

"_Tentu saja, bersiaplah di tempatmu, Hime" ujarnya dengan nada angkuh di setiap kata-katanya daritadi_

_Neji berdiri dari acara istirahatnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju salah satu sudut tempat itu. Naruto yang sebelumnya duduk disamping Sasuke juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan menuju sisi yang berlawanan dari Neji. Neji sendiri mengambil posisi taijutsu khas klan Hyuuga sementara Naruto sendiri hanya berdiri diam sambil tersenyum ganjil penuh kejahilan nan misterius._

"_Mana posisi siapmu, Hime?"_

"_Hm? Kita coba dengan posisi seperti ini, Neji-kun" jawabnya ambigu_

_._

_Sebelumnya di tempat tim 7 dan tim 9._

_Tim 7 dan tim 9 selain Naruto dan Neji masih tetap duduk di tempatnya sembari mengamati interaksi mereka. Dalam diam mereka mendengar dan menyimak apa yang keduanya bicarakan. Kakashi sedikit melirik pada Guy._

"_Guy, apa Neji selalu bersikap seperti itu?"_

"_Hm? Begitulah, Kakashi. Aku mengerti pada sikapnya yang membenci keluarga utama Hyuuga karena insiden itu tapi entahlah..."_

"_Insiden? Memangnya insiden apa, Kakashi sensei?"_

"_Gomen Sakura. Sensei tidak bisa memberitahumu karena itu termasuk rahasia Konoha tingkat S. Salah-salah aku sendiri bisa dihukum mati nantinya karena membocorkan rahasia tingkat tinggi seperti itu" mendengar jawaban itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mendengus tak suka secara bersamaan_

"_Ada apa? Aku berkata benar 'kan?"_

"_Hn. Kau memang benar, tapi bukankah kau lebih pantas dihukum mati karena sifat bejat nan mesummu itu, sensei. Kuyakin Hime akan dengan senang hati menjadi eksekutornya" jawab Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan_

"_Hahaha...Sasuke-kun benar, sensei. Aku juga akan membantu secara suka rela menjadi eksekutormu bersama Naru-chan" timpal Sakura yang membuat Kakashi pundung di pojokkan_

"_Hahahaha...rivalku, tak perlu kecewa seperti itu. Ah! Percakapan tadi sangat menarik penuh dengan semangat muda, Sasuke-kun! Sakura-san!"_

_Keenamnya tertawa bersama meskipun Sasuke hanya mengulum senyumnya. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam dan menoleh pada Naruto dan Neji yang tengah berbincang ria._

"_Hm? Kita coba dengan posisi seperti ini, Neji-kun"_

_CTAKK! Persimpangan siku-siku mendadak muncul di dahi Sasuke karena mendengar ucapan yang terkesan ambigu itu keluar dari mulut manis Naruto. Wajah datarnya berubah sepersekian detik karenanya._

"_Hime, apa maksudnya perkataanmu itu? Sangat ambigu sekali, terkesan seperti kau hendak memulai bercinta dengan Hyuuga itu! Tega sekali kau berselingkuh tepat di hadapanku, Hime!" jawabnya datar keceplosan sementara yang lain hanya melongo mendengarnya_

_UPS! Sasuke tersentak lalu sedetik kemudian wajah putihnya memerah hingga telinganya. _'Kuso! Kenapa mulut ini tidak bisa dikendalikan? Hancurlah harga diriku sebagai Uchiha! Apa tanggapan ayahku sebagai kepala klan Uchiha kalau mendengarnya di akhirat sana?' _batinnya berteriak nista penuh umpatan_

"_Apa kau cemburu, Suke-kun? Tenang saja, diam dan perhatikan saja. Oke?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Bagus" balasnya puas diselingi seringai jahil_

_._

_Kembali pada Naruto vs Neji._

"_Baiklah, kalau itu posisi yang kau mau, Hime. Bersiaplah! Karena takdirmu adalah kalah di tanganku, Hime!"_

"_Oh! Benarkah, Neji-kun?"_

"_Terserahmu saja"_

_Neji segera melesat menuju Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santai. Dia memusatkan chakranya pada tangannya lalu mencoba menghampiri Naruto. Tentu dengan menggunakan taijutsu khas klan Hyuuga._

_BLAAR! Neji memukulkan telapak tangannya pada Naruto tapi dengan santai Naruto mundur untuk menghindar sehingga tanah yang tadinya tempat berdiri Naruto hancur berantakan. Setelah itu, Neji tetap melakukan penyerangan sementara Naruto masih tetap menghindar dengan santai._

"_Jadi, apa takdir yang akan kujalani nanti, Neji-kun? Kau bilang bahwa takdirku adalah kalah di tanganmu, bukan begitu?"_

_Neji memukulkan tangannya pada Naruto dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi tapi Naruto menghindar ke kiri. Neji mengejarnya tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar ke kanan. Mengejarnya lagi tetapi berhasil menghindar ke kiri._

"_**Hakke Kushou**__"_

_DHUAK! BLAAR!_

"_Ara, sugoi!" sambil tersenyum kecil penuh santai dan menghindari Neji_

_Menggunakan kecepatannya, Neji langsung muncul di belakang Naruto dan langsung menghempaskan tangannya. Melihat itu tentu Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan langsung meloncat hampir seperti salto dengan posisi kepala-dibawah, kaki-diatas kemudian mendarat di tanah dengan sedikit terseret. Walaupun dalam hati, ia berdecak penuh kagum._

"_**Hakke Kushou**__"_

_DHUAK! BLAAR!_

"_Kau bisa dengan mudah mematahkan leher manusia"_

_Tetapi pada akhirnya, kaki jenjangnya menyentuh sesuatu di belakangnya, "Ah...ott...toh..."_

_Naruto sedikit melirik lalu ia dapat melihat jika di belakangnya ada pohon yang lumayan besar. Melihat ke depan, ia dapat melihat Neji mulai mengepalkan tangannya, sesuatu yang tak biasa mengingat gaya taijutsu khas klan Hyuuga._

"_Takdir itu sudah tertulis sebelum kita lahir, Hime. Jadi, kita tidak bisa merubah takdir kita seenaknya saja dan kali ini takdirmu adalah kalah di tanganku"_

"_Tidak buruk juga kalau takdirku berakhir dengan dihancurkan seekor hewan buas sepertimu..." sengaja menggantung ucapannya_

"_**Hakke Kushou**__"_

_Tentu sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi karena yang ini tangan Neji dikepalkan jadi chakra yang ada di tangannya menjadi sangat fokus di tangannya. Melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil sambil memejamkan kedua mata birunya lalu memfokuskan chakra pada tangan kanannya. Kemudian tangan kanan yang sudah dilapisi chakra yang tebal itu direntangkan ke depan sambil membuka telapak tangannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian..._

_TAP! DHUAR! WUSSHH! Kepalan tangan milik Neji berhasil di tangkap Naruto dengan mudah melihat itu Neji sedikit terkejut tapi ia langsung merubahnya menjadi wajah seriusnya sambil mencoba mengalahkannya dengan posisi seperti ini. Sementara Naruto sendiri masih tetap pada ekspresi seperti ini. Dan di sekelilingnya, setelah kepalan tangan Neji ditangkap oleh Naruto membuat efek yang cukup mengagumkan._

_Tekanan yang berada diantara keduanya memberat lalu angin disekitar keduanya mulai beriak kacau seperti angin ribut. Sementara burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon sekitar mereka juga terbang dengan panik._

"_Takdirmu adalah kalah di tanganku, Hime"_

_._

_Di tempat tim 7 dan tim 9._

_Angin yang mengamuk akibat kepalan tangan Neji yang ditangkap Naruto dengan santainya membuat 6 rekan Naruto dan Neji menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah masing-masing. Mencoba bertahan supaya tidak terbawa angin._

'Seperti yang diharapkan dari Hime. Dia mampu menangkap tangan Neji dengan mudahnya tanpa kerepotan lalu menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Neji tanpa masalah'_ batin Lee, Guy dan Tenten bersamaan kagum_

'Ah! Aku sedikit iri denganmu, Hime! Kau yang baru lulus dari akademi sudah sparring one on one dengan Neji dan kemungkinan pasti akan menang! Sedangkan aku...'_ lanjut Lee membatin_

'...tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan terus berlatih supaya bisa setara dengan Neji lalu menantangnya sparring one on one'

'Rupanya Hime ingin membuat Neji/Hyuuga itu belajar meskipun ia meladeni tantangan Neji/Hyuuga itu dengan tidak serius'_ batin Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi bersamaan penuh kagum_

_._

_Kembali pada Naruto vs Neji._

_Angin masih mengamuk disekitar keduanya sehingga tidak ada binatang-binatang kecil nan imut yang ingin mendekati sumber kekacauan ini. Untungnya Naruto hanya menghindar saja dan berniat tidak membalas karena Naruto tidak ingin seniornya ini terluka hanya untuk kesalah pahaman mengenai takdirnya itu. Dia mengerti kenapa Neji begitu membenci keluarga utama Hyuuga karena ia sendiri dulu pernah mencuri-curi dengar pembicaraan Sandaime Hokage yang sudah dianggapnya kakek itu._

_Dan beberapa menit kemudian, angin yang mengamuk itu terhenti. Tangan Neji yang terkepal masih dalam genggaman Naruto, sementara kedua mata biru Naruto yang dipejamkan kembali dibuka lagi menampakkan mata birunya yang indah. Masih tetap tersenyum santai seperti sebelumnya. Mereka masih terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu._

_Lalu, dengan sigap, tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam kepalan tangan Neji menariknya tidak cukup kuat sementara tangan kirinya mulai bergerak sambil memutar tubuhnya mendekati Neji. Diselipkannya jari telunjuk kirinya di hitai-atte milik Neji lalu dengan tenaga yang cukup ia mendorong ke atas hitai-atte Neji hingga terlepas. Sementara tangan kanannya melepas kepalan tangan Neji. Neji yang tidak menyangka dengan gerakan tiba-tiba gadis yang sparring dengannya ini hanya bisa menerima ketika hitai-attenya terlepas dan menampakkan tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa dia berasal keluarga cabang Hyuuga._

_Naruto berjalan mundur menjauhi Neji. Sementara Neji sendiri masih terdiam lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dari bahasa tubuhnya ia mencoba meredakan emosinya yang begitu bergejolak. Sementara Naruto sendiri masih tersenyum kecil penuh kejahilan._

"_...tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku" sambungnya santai_

"_Mengapa kau masih tersenyum, Hime? Apa kau mengejekku?"_

"_Hm? Tentu tidak, Neji-kun. Oh ya, daritadi kau bicara mengenai takdir ya? Sepertinya kau salah paham mengenai takdir, Neji-kun"_

"_Apa? Apa yang salah?"_

"_Mungkin aku setuju dengan pendapatmu bahwa takdir sudah ditentukan sejak kita lahir, Neji-kun..."_

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang?" potong Neji meremehkan_

"_Jangan memotong ucapanku, Neji-kun!" desis Naruto penuh ancaman sambil tersenyum _'manis'_ ala sadako dan sukses membuat Neji terdiam_

"_Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu bahwa takdir kita sudah ditentukan sejak lahir, tapi ada 1 hal yang tidak kau mengerti yakni takdir itu bisa dirubah, Neji-kun. Tentu saja dengan disertai usaha yang keras dan pantang menyerah"_

"_Apa itu benar, Hime?"_

"_Tentu saja. Sewaktu aku lahir, aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki" dan ini sukses membuat Kakashi dan Guy menegang sempurna karena tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu mengetahui rahasia tingkat S mengenai dirinya yang seorang Jinchuuriki sementara 4 genin lainnya hanya mengernyit bingung_

"_Jinchuuriki?" beo Neji_

"_Ya, kau tentu tahu Kyuubi bukan?"_

"_Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya ada hubungannya dengan istilah Jinchuuriki?"_

"_Sepertinya kau belum mengerti tentang Jinchuuriki. Tapi, baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Kyuubi dikatakan dulu menghancurkan desa 9 tahun lalu bukan? Tentu saja Kyuubi adalah seekor Bijuu jadi tidak bisa dibunuh. Satu-satunya yang bisa meredakan kekacauan desa waktu itu adalah dengan menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh seseorang. Seseorang yang di dalam tubuhnya terdapat Bijuu disebut sebagai Jinchuuriki. Apa kau mengerti yang terjadi selanjutnya, Neji-kun?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil menatap ekspresi terkejut Neji tetapi jika meneliti mata birunya maka akan terlihat kilat bahagia, marah, sedih, sendu dan juga miris setelah menjelaskan keadaannya_

_Sedih, sendu dan juga miris tentu karena orang tuanya tewas kala itu. Sementara bahagia karena akhirnya Bijuu yang ia ceritakan tadi sudah menjadi kakak yang ia sayangi. Dan marah terhadap orang yang membebaskan Kyuubi hingga kedua orang tuanya tewas dan menghancurkan Konoha waktu itu. Sementara ke-6 shinobi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya tampak menegang terutama Guy dan Kakashi. Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten dan Lee tidak menyangka dengan cerita hidup yang mereka dengar ini._

"_Jadi maksudmu, Hime..."_

"_Begitulah"_

"_Dulu aku dibenci, dicaci, disiksa dan dihina oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Tentu kau tahu alasannya bukan Neji-kun? Tapi setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan kakek yang sudah kuanggap kakek sendiri dia adalah Sandaime jiji. Dia memberiku apartement lalu memberiku uang tiap bulan untuk kebutuhan hidupku sendiri. Lalu dia memasukkanku ke akademi ninja...karena kebaikannya itulah aku jadi belajar dengan tekun hingga mendapat gelar Rookie bersama Suke-kun...itu karena aku ingin membahagiakan Sandaime jiji, Neji-kun. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan mempunyai teman pertamaku yakni Suke-kun berlanjut hingga aku sampai seperti ini. Ingatlah 1 hal Neji-kun, bersyukurlah karena hidupmu masih lebih baik dari diriku, meskipun hanya sebentar tapi itu sudah cukup karena kau masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang. Sementara diriku? Kasih sayang tentu tidak kudapat karena perlakuan penduduk desa kala itu ditambah lagi aku tidak mengenal siapa maupun rupa kedua orang tuaku"_

"_Aku mengerti, Hime"_

_Setelah itu, Neji membalas senyum yang Naruto tampakkan sedari tadi. Berjalan menuju hitai-attenya yang tergeletak lalu mengambil dan memakainya kembali di dahinya. Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan menuju tempat Kakashi dan Guy bersama 2 rekan tim mereka masing-masing. Dan selanjutnya, berlanjutlah pada interogasi Kakashi dan Guy mengenai darimana dia mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah Jinchuuriki padahal saat itu tidak ada yang memberitahunya._

FLASBACK OFF.

.

.

.

IsaSaphira1804

.

.

.

Kembali ke waktu kini.

Keduanya masih terduduk di salah satu cabang pohon sambil bernostalgia ria. Rambut 2 warna milik sang gadis masih menari-nari lembut mengikuti arah angin dengan indah. Rambut dwiwarna itu seakan bercahaya ketika diterpa cahaya bulan yang membuatnya tambah indah. Sementara sang lelaki dengan setia masih duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah malam, Neji-kun. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Masih menunggumu tidur, Hime. Sudah tugas lelaki untuk menjaga wanita apalagi gadis cantik sepertimu, Hime" dan itu sukses membuat wajah putihnya memerah karena pujian Neji

"Jangan merayuku, Neji-kun! Kalau begitu, aku ke tenda dulu, Neji-kun! Oyasuminasai, Neji-kun"

"Oyasuminasai, Hime"

Lalu Naruto kembali ke tendanya, di dalamnya terdapat Sakura dan Kurenai yang sudah terlelap. Ia menghampiri tempatnya untuk tidur. Mulai merebahkan diri lalu mengambil selimut yang tersedia dan menyelimutinya di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan memulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sementara Neji sendiri langsung turun setelah membalas salam Naruto tadi. Ia kembali ke tendanya yang cukup besar untuk menampung 6 orang, di dalamnya terdapat Kakashi, Guy, Asuma dan Jiraiya. Mengambil tempat untuk dirinya sendiri lalu memulai tidurnya.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Semua pasukan rebellion sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Begitupun dengan 8 shinobi Konoha yang merupakan bantuan dari Konoha. Mereka sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

Pasukan 1 berjumlah 200 shinobi yang terdiri dari 100 Jounin dan 100 Chuunin ditambah bantuan dari Konoha yakni Kakashi dan Guy. Pasukan 2 yang berjumlah sama ditambah Asuma dan Kurenai. Pasukan 3 yang berjumlah sama ditambah Jiraiya dan Sakura. Sementara pasukan terakhir atau pasukan 4 ditambah dengan Neji dan Naruto. Tentu saja sepasukan lagi menangani bagian medis.

Mereka mulai melakukan persiapan karena tak lama lagi perang melawan pasukan Yagura akan dimulai. Lalu tak lama kemudian, pasukan Yagura telah datang. Mereka hanya menatap pasukan rebellion dengan pandangan remeh apalagi setelah melihat mereka dipimpin oleh 2 shinobi Konoha di masing-masing pasukan.

"Heh...apa kami tak salah lihat? Kalian dipimpin oleh bantuan kecil Konoha?"

"Jangan remehkan kami!"

Lalu dengan itu, pasukan Yagura mulai bergerak maju menuju pasukan rebellion. Dengan itu, seluruh pasukan rebellion termasuk 8 shinobi Konoha mulai bersiaga. Mereka akan memulai rencana yang sudah mereka bahas semalam.

Beberapa shinobi dari pasukan rebellion termasuk Naruto mulai maju selangkah. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan jutsu mereka. Dengan cepat mereka merapal handseal begitupun dengan Mei dan Naruto.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu**" teriak beberapa pasukan rebellion

"**Doton : Doryuso**" baru ditambah dengan Naruto

Seketika kabut mulai muncul disekitar medan pertempuran. Tentu itu karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh pasukan rebellion yang juga merupakan ciri khas dari Kirigakure itu sendiri. Lalu selanjutnya dari tanah, muncul tanah dengan ujungnya yang runcing dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa dihitung jari. Dan akhirnya pasukan Yagura terjebak dalam perangkap yang dibuat pasukan rebellion.

"Serang!" komando Mei

Sembari bergerak menuju pasukan Yagura dengan cepat dan tidak bersuara, pasukan rebellion mulai merapal handseal jutsu untuk membuat pasukan Yagura setidaknya pingsan. Lalu beberapa ada yang sudah menggunakan jutsu jarak jauhnya. Tentu itu untuk membuat pasukan Yagura tidak bisa bergerak supaya mereka tidak perlu membunuh mereka.

"**Raiton : ****Shichūrō no Jutsu**"

"**Suiton : Hahonryuu**"

"**Suiton : Teppoudama no Jutsu**"

"**Suiton : Sensatsu Suishou**"

"**Katon : Dai Endan**"

"**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu**"

Seluruh pasukan rebellion dan juga 7 shinobi Konoha mengeluarkan jutsu jarak jauhnya supaya bisa mengenai pasukan Yagura dengan telak. Terakhir Naruto sendiri tentu saja melayang menggunakan kuchiyose elang miliknya dan mengeluarkan jutsu Mokuton yang mengikat seluruh pasukan Yagura. Tugas Naruto adalah untuk melindungi pasukan rebellion dan 7 rekan shinobi Konoha dari atas.

Seluruh pasukan Yagura panik karena seluruh serangan itu menuju mereka. Beberapa ada yang panik berlari menghindar menuju tempat aman. Sementara yang terlambat berlari menghindar, ada yang terkena gores serangan yang dilancarkan pasukan rebellion. Tentu mereka tidak ingin membunuh pasukan Yagura karena nantinya Kirigakure akan memasuki zona tidak aman karena shinobi mereka yang berkurang. Setidaknya hingga seluruh pasukan Yagura dalam kondisi minimal pingsan saat perang saudara ini berakhir.

Dengan itu, mereka melancarkan serangan jarak pendek yakni menggunakan taijutsu maisng-masing. Tentu tidak sampai membunuh mungkin hanya membuat pingsan saja. Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi dan dibantu oleh 8 shinobi Konoha memperoleh kemenangan yang mengagumkan untuk serangan pertama. Strategi mereka sepertinya berhasil dilaksanakan.

Dengan itu, Mei mengingat tugasnya yang selanjutnya. Dengan itu, dia langsung pergi dari sana dan mulai mencari Yagura. Ia akan mempercayakan yang disini pada pasukannya juga bantuan dari Konoha. Sementara Naruto masih tetap pada posisi melayang dengan duduk di punggung elang albino yang ia panggil tadi.

"Hime, bantu Mei-san saja! Biar disini kami yang akan mengatasinya!" teriak Jiraiya disela pertarungannya melawan pasukan Yagura, mendengar itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan langsung menepuk punggung elang albino yang ditungganinya

"Ayo, Takashiro!"

"_**Baiklah, Hime"**_

FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! Elang albino yang bernama Takashiro itu mengepakkan sayapnya lalu membawa Naruto pergi dari sana. Mereka akan mencari Yagura lalu membantu Mei untuk mengalahkan Yagura.

.

Di tempat Yagura.

Disana terdapat seorang pria err...mungkin lebih tepatnya pemuda karena wajahnya yang terlalu muda dan juga postur tubuhnya yang kecil. Pandangan yang ia berikan pada bawahannya adalah kosong bagaikan seonggok boneka tanpa jiwa yang dikendalikan seseorang. Dan memang itu yang terjadi. Tentu yang menyebabkan perang saudara ini karena seseorang yang mengendalikan Yagura.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, 2 shinobi Kirigakure yang terlihat berjalan memasuki ruangannya setelah permisi tadi. Setelah itu, keduanya berlutut hormat seperti hendak melaporkan situasi perang saudara yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana situasi perang saat ini?"

"Memburuk, Yagura-sama. Karena banyak pasukan kita yang dikalahkan sehingga kita berada diambang kekalahan. Selain itu, sepertinya pasukan rebellion yang dipimpin Mei Terumi dibantu oleh 8 shinobi dari Konoha"

"Begitu rupanya"

"Lalu, Mei Terumi meninggalkan medan perang untuk mencari anda, Yagura-sama"

"Aku mengerti. Lanjutkan saja seperti rencana kita sebelumnya, nanti aku akan turun sendiri. Biar untuk Mei serahkan saja padaku. Aku yang akan melawannya sendiri"

"Ha'i, Yagura-sama!"

.

..

...

...

...

TBC.

**Hola semuanya!^o^*lambai-lambai* Udah lama kita nggak ketemu ya? Gomen kalo sekarang udah jarang ketemu apalagi update ya. Habisnya saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekolah apalagi saya udah kelas 3 SMA. Besok harus Try Out. Senin depan harus simulasi UNBK dilanjut Ujian Praktek. Belum Ujian Sekolah sama USBN dan terakhir UNBK bulan April! Bayangkan sodara-sodara UNBK! UNBK! TAHUN SAYA SELALU JADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN! Karena kalo UNBK yang diterapkan kali ini gagal, adik kelas bakal pake UN kertas lagi. Jadi, saya harus bisa berhasil dalam UNBK kali ini, supaya adik kelas saya bisa merasakan penderitaan saya! Hahahahah*ketawa jahat* Eh? Gomen kalo jadi curcol ya? Tapi mulai sekarang saya akan berada dalam masa SEMI-HIATUS dulu oke? Nah! Apalagi saya masih harus SNMPTN itu yang bikin geregetan! Jadi, gomen kalo udah jarang-jarang muncul ya? Nah, karena udah lama tidak update dan juga udah banyak yang nunggu fic ini update, jadi saya update langsung 2 chapter deh! Oh ya, kita lanjut balas review dulu ya =**

**ruko = Belum tentu berapa chapter soalnya masih panjang banget^^**

**Elzana = Hooo *ngangguk-ngangguk* Gaara ato Neji buat pairnya Sakura ya? Ide bagus sih, nanti saya pikirkan lagi. Arigato sarannya^^**

**bibuy = Sasukenya maish nyari Itachi sama Oro pedo itu, masih lama baliknya**

**devil = Ah, gomen kalo kurang menarik ya? Saya memang tidak jago bikin adegan pertarungan. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya*bow***

**boku wa megitsune = Ah, gomen, gomen, Ujian Chuuninnya tidak bisa dipercepat memang ini sudah masuk plot yang saya rencanakan. Sasukenya masih lama, mungkin chapter 32 dia udah nongol^^**

**saiken neechan = Gomen kalo telat updatenya ya? Saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya ama sekolah*bow***


End file.
